


Smoke some blood

by Sam_Seven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (c'est une fic qui se veut psychologique et philosophique en tout cas), (pas de game-over c'est promis), Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Ending, Crime Scenes, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Other, Philosophy, Psychologist!Reader, Read & Play, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 71
Words: 141,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: La liberté des androïdes déviants s’acquiert doucement. Mais en trois semaines, six androïdes ont été retrouvés vidés de leur sang. En tant que psychologue spécialisée dans la criminologie, vous vous intéressez à l’impact que cette affaire peut avoir sur la société, participant à l’enquête pour mesurer l’ampleur et frôler peut-être la naissance de la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> ►►► **Règles et informations**  
>  Cette fic est une histoire façon "Livre dont vous êtes le héros". Il y a 71 chapitres mais vous n’en lirez pas la totalité : il y a une seule et même enquête à résoudre et quatre lectures, trois affinités possibles avec Kara, Connor ou Markus ou au contraire vous détachez de la romance et ne menez que le travail d’enquête. Les affinités peuvent également être platoniques. Il n’y a pas de game over, pas de perte et si vous visez un personnage en particulier, rassurez-vous, ce sera très facile de vous orienter.  
>  **Les commentaires me font toujours plaisir, mais là, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir que vous me disiez quelle ligne vous avez choisie/comptez choisir ♥**
> 
> Concernant le personnage, vous êtes libre concernant le nom : lorsque vous lirez [V/N] dans la fic, cela veut dire [Votre nom], [V/P] veut dire [Votre prénom]. J’avais toutefois besoin d’un petit background et pour le résumer : vous êtes une psychologue proche de la quarantaine spécialisée dans la criminologie et servez de médecin aux agents de police.  
> Au vu du contexte, des sujets sérieux comme le meurtre et la drogue sont abordés.
> 
> ►►► **Un petit mot à propos de Detroit: Become Human**  
>  Je n’ai pas (encore) joué au jeu, j’ai regardé plusieurs lives (notamment celui du petit frère) et je baigne dans le wikia. L’univers m’intéresse mais les incohérences du scénario me frustrent, surtout qu’il s’agit d’un univers très riche. Considérez que cette fic est un AU où la révolution des androïdes est en marche avec plus de lenteur.  
> Ah oui, et les androïdes déviants et libres ont leur LED. Je n’ai jamais trop compris cette facilité (sans opération, comme ça, hop hop) donc ce point est en désaccord avec le lore d’origine, toutes mes excuses !
> 
> ►►► **Dernière note**  
>  Cette fic est un sacré exercice pour trois raisons : le côté Read & Play (mais j’ai tout mon plan), le fait que la narration s’adresse au lecteur et qu’il soit au présent. Je poste donc ce premier chapitre pour avoir un ressenti avant d’écrire plus : si je dois mettre au passé par exemple pour faciliter la lecture, autant le faire maintenant plutôt que de réécrire les 68 chapitres.

« Bien, Hank. La séance est finie pour aujourd’hui, vous voulez prolonger un petit peu ou nous en avons fini ?

— Ça ira, docteur. On se revoit jeudi prochain de toute façon. »

Vous reposez votre stylo près du carnet noirci de notes. Cela fait deux mois que vous vous voyez avec le lieutenant Hank Anderson. Un patient plutôt difficile, renfermé comme le grenier d’un grand-père mort depuis dix ans et qui recèle autant de secrets et d’histoires. Après plusieurs séances, il a fini par vous parler de son fils et de peurs intimes communes à tous les mortels. Il s’est toujours retenu de pleurer, traduisant ses larmes par des jurons imaginatifs et surprenants. Mais ces aveux prouvaient une avancée spectaculaire.

Certes, Hank déteste toujours ces tableaux absurdes accrochés dans votre bureau : vous y voyez des coquelicots chimériques, lui y voit des éclaboussures de sang. Il a cependant pardonné ce goût esthétique, surtout depuis que vous lui avez assuré ne pas avoir la même décoration chez vous. Dans un cabinet médical, les règles de l’ameublement ont une logique bien personnelle.

Et puis, par rapport à l’ancien psychologue qui avait tenu quatre mois avec Anderson sans le moindre succès, vous pouvez ressentir une grande fierté professionnelle sans orgueil, car malgré l’affaire des tableaux, votre patient va beaucoup mieux avec pourtant la même durée de travail.

« En attendant, je vais bassiner Connor avec mes traumatismes.

— Certainement pas : je ne suis pas prête à recevoir mon premier patient androïde.

— Bah, il est moins compliqué que moi quand même. »

Vous n’êtes effectivement pas la seule raison à ce miracle chez le lieutenant Anderson : cela faisait plusieurs mois que l’homme travaillait avec un androïde RK800, nommé Connor, qui assistait la police de Detroit dans les affaires liées aux robots.

Tout comme vous, les relations avec Hank avaient été d’abord difficiles pour Connor : plastique, machine, Playmobil ou encore toaster avaient été des surnoms tenaces que l’androïde avait reçus avec un stoïcisme mécanique. Mais au fur et à mesure, le lieutenant s’était adouci. Il vous avait d’ailleurs confié qu’il voyait un peu en Connor le fils qu’il avait perdu, montrant à quel point leur relation était devenue solide.

En plus de vos nombreuses séances, la présence de Connor apaisait l’homme si aigri. Et curieusement, le robot était moins… _robot_ , comme influencé par les émotions imposantes de son collègue.

« Moins compliqué que vous ? Bah tient : vu comment vous l’influencez, il s’approche dangereusement des étapes de l’hankformation.

— Vous croyez ? Y a peu de risque, avec sa bonne bouille de Pouffsouffle… »

Tout de suite, vous renchérissez :

« Nous sommes d’accords : Connor aurait sa place à Pouffsouffle et pas ailleurs.

— Ne faîtes pas genre que vous connaissez cette référence !

— Nous ne sommes pas de la même décennie mais quand même ! Je suis sûre d’avoir relu les Harry Potter plus souvent que vous. »

Hank se met à rire. Ces rides aux coins des yeux ont enfin une raison d’exister, accentuant ses sourires encore contenus mais plus fréquents.

« Mais s’il tourne mal, je ne serai pas le seul responsable…

— Vous pensez à l’affaire en cours, pas vrai ? »

Le lieutenant acquiesce : depuis trois semaines, des androïdes sont retrouvés vidés de leur “sang”. Six robots, uniquement des déviants qui ont préféré leur liberté à l’obéissance pour finalement être tués comme des fugueuses de quinze ans. Vous avez vu quelques photos et, bien que vous savez que les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, quelque chose vous a heurtée : ces corps ressemblent vraiment à des cadavres. Les bras ouverts avec les fils arrachés rappellent les plaies des suicidés dans les baignoires. Sans compter que le reste du corps est toujours saccagé, mais une voiture dans une déchetterie ne suscite pas la même émotion qu’une silhouette humanoïde démembrée. L’une des scènes de crime ressemble même à celle du Dahlia Noir, devenant le Dahlia Bleu par les médias. Ces derniers ne se privent pas d’étaler des photos des scènes de crime. Après tout, ce ne sont que des machines, des faux corps qui ne heurtent que les plus sensibles.

Mais voir un semblable dans cet état devait être une épreuve pour n’importe quel androïde. Alors vous demandez :

« Connor a montré des signes de… d’angoisse ? »

Vous n’avez rien remarqué chez Connor mais vous ne connaissez pas assez l’associé du lieutenant pour note un changement dans son comportement. Malgré un article adulé sur le mimétisme émotionnel qui lie androïdes et humains publié l’an dernier, vous vous sentez encore novice dans l’étude des intelligences artificielles.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Il arrive à rester détaché mais, jusqu’à maintenant, il enquêtait sur des androïdes déviants qui attaquaient des humains, l’inverse ne s’était jamais produit.

— Ce sont des humains alors ?

— D’après Connor, il y a 2% de chance que les auteurs soient des robots. J’utilise ses statistiques, hein. Mais je suis de son avis : les androïdes se suicident ou s’attaquent quand ils sont menacés. Des meurtres d’androïdes sur des androïdes, ce n’est pas logique : les déviants n’attaquent pas leurs confrères même quand ils sont dociles. Là… On a vraiment l’impression d’avoir affaire à un tueur en série de robots. »

Vous discutez encore un petit peu : vous sentez que votre patient n’est pas indifférent à ces morts, aussi artificielles soient-elles. Après tout, la couleur du sang est la seule différence entre ces corps mécaniques et des corps de chair.

Hank se lève et referme doucement la porte de votre bureau, sonnant la fin de la séance du lundi. Vous regardez par la fenêtre, songeuse. Le printemps était revenu, plantant ses beaux jours et ses fleurs à Detroit. Les journées sont plus longues, repoussant les assauts de la nuit. Les personnes qui terminent leur service allaient rentrer et profiter d’une soirée encore dorée. Un cadre qui ne s’accorde pas à l’enquête.

Après avoir éteint votre ordinateur, les volets se ferment d’eux-mêmes et les tiroirs se verrouillent avec un clic discret mais audible. Vous quittez alors votre bureau, traversant les corridors plus sombres du commissariat. Une odeur de café, horrible cliché, imprègne les murs. Au bout du chemin, vous apercevez Connor près du lieutenant Anderson : les deux hommes discutent pendant que Hank enfile sa veste, donnant le signe du départ pour l’androïde également.

Vous vous arrêtez, hésitant un instant.

 

**[Vous vous inquiétez pour Connor. ►[Chapitre 2 pour aller lui parler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35074922).]**

**[Vous vous inquiétez pour Connor mais considérez qu’il va bien. ►[Chapitre 4 pour rentrer chez vous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35075405).]**


	2. Chapitre 2

« Connor ? Je peux vous parler un instant ? »

Malgré les efforts de CyberLife, les gestes des androïdes ont cette rigidité un peu déroutante. L’illusion est pourtant saisissante : Connor se tourne vers vous et son regard se fixe au vôtre, il penche même sa tête sur le côté en signe interrogatif. Tous les tics sont convaincants, si ce n’est que son attitude manque de _chaleur_. Enfin, c’est toujours mieux que les androïdes d’il y a quinze ans qui n’avaient pas de peau et une voix qui résonnait comme une boîte vocale.

« Bien sûr, docteur [V/N]. »

Hank vous regarde et comprend qu’il n’a pas besoin d’assister à votre entrevue. Il salue ses collègues, souhaite une bonne soirée à Connor et quitte les locaux.

« Je vous écoute.

— Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Connor ?

— Toutes mes programmes fonctionnent correctement, mais je pense que cette question, de la part d’une psychologue, a un autre sens ? »

Vous riez et, peut-être par mimétisme ou sincérité, Connor sourit également.

« Oui. Hank m’a expliqué que l’affaire en cours était plutôt délicate. Je sais que les androïdes peuvent avoir des chocs émotionnels mais j’ignore l’ampleur nécessaire pour causer de tels effets.

— Vous voulez savoir si j’opère un procédé de projection sur les androïdes retrouvés ?

— Oh parfait, vous parlez le langage de psychologue.

— Je possède des facultés en psychologie pour pouvoir mener des négociations et comprendre des comportements.

— Juste ce qui manquait pour terrifier vos collègues un peu plus ! »

Ce n’est pas la première fois que vous blaguez avec l’androïde. Vous aviez toujours cru qu’il était un peu naïf mais Connor est bien l’androïde le plus abouti de CyberLife, sachant faire preuve d’humour, parfois même de sarcasme. Certainement qu’il aurait compris la référence à Harry Potter.

« Effectivement. Mais je n’ai jamais eu besoin de poser de diagnostic pour terrifier le détective Gavin Reed. »

Vous vous apprêtez à rire mais le concerné entend l’androïde et la blague ne lui plaît pas. Gavin Reed se lève et ignore totalement votre présence, empoignant l’épaule de Connor.

« Terrifier ? J’ai bien entendu terrifier ? »

L’androïde arrive à garder son sang-froid même lorsque son collègue commence à le secouer. Gavin Reed se montre toujours désagréable et vous avez toujours essayé de le contacter, non pas en tant que collègue, non pas en tant qu’amie mais en tant que médecin. Vous attendez le jour avant que Fowler n’oblige son détective à franchir enfin la porte de votre bureau.

Mais la réaction de Reed est excessive, et c’est en tant qu’amie de Connor que vous le repoussez de la main.

« Ça suffit, Reed ! C’était juste une blague.

— Un androïde avec de l’humour, bah tient.

— Vous seriez surpris par les avancés de l’informatique. »

Reed ne renonce pas et votre contact ne le calme pas. Curieusement, Connor ne réagit pas et vous observe, comme pour surveiller votre réaction. Alors vous croisez vos bras et parlez suffisamment fort pour que le policier et ses collègues vous entendent.

« Détective Gavin Reed, votre comportement m’inquiète et je vais devoir faire un rapport sur votre tendance à brutaliser vos collègues.

— Ce morceau de plastique n’est pas un collègue.

— Ce “morceau de plastique” a une forme humaine, détective Reed, et si vos neurones miroirs sont incapables de montrer d’autres émotions que de la colère ou de la haine vis-à-vis des androïdes, je n’ose pas imaginer comment vous pourrez vous comportez avec des êtres humains. Avez-vous déjà été diagnostiqué sociopathe, détective Gavin Reed ? Vous savez, cette personnalité propre aux criminels ? »

C’est faux, bien sûr, mais Gavin Reed est typiquement le genre de personne à s’arrêter sur des clichés, mettant les sociopathes et les psychopathes dans le même sac. Et pour un individu comme Reed, un psychopathe est forcément un tueur en série.

Les doigts de l’homme relâchent leur emprise, mais pas sans donner une petite claque provocante sur l’épaule de l’androïde. Les collègues vous regardent bien qu’habitués aux disputes entre Reed et ses coéquipiers : ils n’avaient encore jamais vu une psy le remettre à sa place. Certains osent même sourire de toutes leurs dents.

Vous vous éloignez légèrement avec Connor qui réajuste sa veste.

« Vous, visiblement, vous arrivez à terrifier le détective Reed avec un simple diagnostic.

— Un diagnostic un peu hâtif, n’exagérons rien.

— Mais je l’ai trouvé pertinent. »

Vous êtes surprise par cet élan d’honnêteté : Connor a l’habitude de partager son avis, qu’il soit agréable ou non, mais son programme d’intégration sociale devenait imprévisible de jour en jour. Connor devenait-il déviant ? Lui-même ignorait si les émotions ressenties étaient sincères ou non. Depuis plusieurs mois, plus précisément depuis que le lieutenant Anderson et lui étaient devenus amis, Connor glissait vers une autonomie qui aurait déplu aux autres modèles RK800 plus rigoureux.

L’androïde se met à sourire.

« Je vous remercie, docteur. J’apprécie que vous m’ayez défendu. Et que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.

— Il n’y a pas de mal… Et donc j’ai raison de m’inquiéter ?

— Je suis assez incertain. Je suis supposé traquer des déviants, là, je crois devoir les défendre. Je suis sûr d’une chose : je serai contrarié de voir d’autres androïdes dans cet état.

— Vous traquez des déviants qui peuvent représenter un danger pour les humains, mais quand ce sont les humains qui représentent un danger, il est tout à fait normal de les empêcher. J’étais sérieuse tout à l’heure quand je disais qu’un comportement avec un androïde pouvait révéler beaucoup. La façon qu’ont ces criminels de couper la tête d’un androïde, c’est inquiétant… S’ils sont capables de faire ça à un corps mécanique, quelle est la limite avant de passer à un corps humain ?

— Le corps humain ne produit pas le même sang. Dans les six cas, une quantité importante de thirium manquait. Il y a peu de probabilités que nous ayons des victimes humaines un jour.

— Ça ne change rien, Connor, au fait que des actions violentes sont alarmistes. Et puis vous précisez des victimes _humaines_ , donc ces androïdes sont bien des victimes selon vous. »

La LED à sa tempe s’efforce de rester bleue mais des séquences jaunes surgissent parfois, furtifs comme des clignements de yeux. Comme avec un patient prêt à succomber à une crise, ou peut-être comme avec un proche qui avoue une angoisse, vous posez votre main sur l’épaule de Connor et essayez de communiquer de la chaleur vers cette épaule roide.

« Il n’y a pas de criminels humains ou des victimes androïdes, Connor : il y a des criminels et des victimes. Les premiers doivent être arrêtés et les seconds défendus. Beaucoup verraient le coût des réparations mais ce ne sont que des déviants qui ne manquent à personne. », ces androïdes ont un point commun avec les prostituées qui ont coupé les ponts avec leur famille, les sans-abris qui sont devenus les orphelins de la société : ce sont des cibles parfaites de crimes en série. Combien de tueurs ont mené des carrières grâce à des victimes qui laissaient le peuple indifférent ? Les androïdes de cette affaire subissent le même schéma. « Pour beaucoup, ce ne sont que des machines.

— Mais ce sont précisément des machines, docteur.

— Avec une volonté et une apparence humaine qui devrait susciter un peu de compassion à n’importe qui de normalement constitué. Vous-même vous avez réussi à toucher le lieutenant Anderson, et pourtant Dieu sait qu’il n’est pas normalement constitué. »

Encore une fois, vous souriez et l’androïde imite votre expression. Mais peut-être ressent-il réellement ce fourmillement dans la mâchoire, sensible à l’humour.

« Vous avez une base de données complète concernant la criminologie et Jack l’Éventreur ne doit pas être un nom inconnu. En 1888, comment pensez-vous que les autorités réagissaient ? Ce n’étaient que quelques malheureuses putes égorgées. Et en 2038, ce ne sont que quelques malheureuses machines. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

— Effectivement. », répond Connor, hochant la tête. Ses réflexes avaient un naturel déconcertant, à tel point que vous oubliez parfois qu’il s’agit d’un androïde. Il ajoute avec un sourire : « Et je vois aussi que vous avez un langage proche de celui du lieutenant Anderson qu’il faut surveiller.

— Pardon, je me laverai la bouche au savon ce soir.

— Ne vous mettez pas en danger non plus. Et puis cela ne me dérange pas. C’est… concis, facile à comprendre.

— Quoiqu’il en soit, je ne peux pas enquêter à votre place, mais je peux essayer d’aider. Il n’y a pas de psychologie androïde pour le moment mais les conversations font rarement du mal. »

Connor reste songeur un instant. L’idée est plutôt intéressante : depuis une dizaine d’années, la psychologie animale commençait à susciter de l’intérêt quand, à la fin du vingtième siècle, elle était méprisée. La psychologie des androïdes pouvait avoir un avenir également.

« Merci docteur. Si des dysfonctionnements perturbent mes programmes, je vous en ferai part. »

Avec un geste spontané, vous lui prenez la main et la serrez. Contrairement à ce que vous avez cru, il y a bien une certaine chaleur sous cette peau parfaitement lisse, une chaleur qui rappelle celle que dégage la tour d’un ordinateur. Et les doigts de Connor serrent également les vôtres.

 

**[►[Pour rentrer chez vous, chapitre 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35075264)]**


	3. Chapitre 3

Vous rentrez chez vous alors que le soleil n’est pas prêt de se coucher. Ses rayons noient votre appartement dans cette lumière de miel, dorant la poussière qui s’est accumulée sur quelques meubles et que vous n’avez pas encore eu le temps, ou le courage, de nettoyer. Vous n’avez pas d’androïde pour s’occuper de ces tâches. Vous n’avez pas d’enfants non plus pour provoquer des taches. La seule présence qui troue cette solitude est celle d’un chat aux poils longs, un lion de salon avec des nuances de roux dans le pelage qui rendrait jaloux le plus beau des tigres.

Vous appelez cette vilaine bête que vous aimez de tout votre cœur et elle trottine vers vous, ne vous lassant pas du balancement de sa bedaine en forme de tonneau quand il court. Sa langue glisse sur son museau et vous comprenez qu’il est l’heure du repas. Les jours pouvaient bien avoir des durées différentes, les chats n’étaient pas jamais dupes.

« Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ce soir ? Canard et haricots ou saumon et petits pois ? »

Les chaînes alimentaires ont cette tendance à mettre des menus raffinés sur les boîtes de pâté pour chat. Pourtant, la boîte pourrait contenir du caviar ou des miettes de poulet, ce qu’il y avait dans la gamelle avait toujours la même allure. Mais votre fauve s’en contente et mange avec appétit, ses mâchonnements faisant écho aux vôtres depuis la table. D’habitude, vous mangez devant un film, une série ou même un documentaire, mais les pensées vous remplissent la tête et vous fixez les petites fleurs rouges qui s’alignent devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, leur teinte s’accordant au ciel qui devenait peu à peu pourpre.

Vous avez voulu réconforter Connor quand l’androïde s’était finalement révélé solide. Son aptitude à répondre avec esprit réveillait une curiosité que vous manifestez depuis plusieurs années : lorsque vous avez commencé des études de psychologie, vous étiez uniquement intéressée par la question du passage à l’acte, l’origine d’un comportement criminel. Naît-on en tant que monstre ou le devient-on ? Mais depuis l’apparition progressive des androïdes et la révolution menée par quelques déviants, vous manifestez un nouvel intérêt pour les robots et leur psyché. À peine un siècle auparavant, les États-Unis dénigraient les personnes noires, leur ôtant leur âme, leur volonté et même leur humanité. Les couleurs étaient alors divisées et ne devaient jamais se mêler. La société avait enfin ouvert les yeux, malgré quelques aveugles obstinés, et les personnes de couleur avaient acquis leurs droits.

Les androïdes vivaient exactement la même situation. Des personnes non-racistes, estomaqués par les années soixante, traitaient mal leurs serviteurs, convaincus par le fait que leurs androïdes n’étaient que des _machines_ , sans s’apercevoir que certains ancêtres justifiaient leur mauvais traitement en appelant leurs esclaves des _animaux_.

Mais au-delà du respect évident pour vous, vous êtes intriguée par une possible psychologie androïde. Quel choc a besoin un robot pour devenir un déviant ? Est-ce qu’il développe une personnalité par la suite, façonnée par son vécu comme un enfant devient l’adulte que son entourage a construit ? Les sentiments d’un androïde sont-ils différents de ceux d’un humain si on pense que le cerveau fonctionne par connexions synaptiques et réactions chimiques ?

Vous reposez votre fourchette, sirotant dans votre verre en vous remémorant la relation entre Hank et Connor. Vous n’êtes pas aussi proche de l’androïde que le lieutenant Anderson, mais après l’altercation avec Gavin Reed, certainement que vous n’étiez plus de simples collègues. Vous débarrassez votre table, rangeant vos couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avec un sourire distrait, ravie à l’idée d’avoir sympathisé avec Connor.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 5 pour commencer une nouvelle journée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35075537).]**


	4. Chapitre 4

Vous rentrez chez vous alors que le soleil n’est pas prêt de se coucher. Ses rayons noient votre appartement dans cette lumière de miel, dorant la poussière qui s’est accumulée sur quelques meubles et que vous n’avez pas encore eu le temps, ou le courage, de nettoyer. Vous n’avez pas d’androïde pour s’occuper de ces tâches. Vous n’avez pas d’enfants non plus pour provoquer des taches. La seule présence qui troue cette solitude est celle d’un chat aux poils longs, un lion de salon avec des nuances de roux dans le pelage qui rendrait jaloux le plus beau des tigres.

Vous appelez cette vilaine bête que vous aimez de tout votre cœur et elle trottine vers vous, ne vous lassant pas du balancement de sa bedaine en forme de tonneau quand il court. Sa langue glisse sur son museau et vous comprenez qu’il est l’heure du repas. Les jours pouvaient bien avoir des durées différentes, les chats n’étaient pas jamais dupes.

« Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ce soir ? Canard et haricots ou saumon et petits pois ? »

Les chaînes alimentaires ont cette tendance à mettre des menus raffinés sur les boîtes de pâté pour chat. Pourtant, la boîte pourrait contenir du caviar ou des miettes de poulet, ce qu’il y avait dans la gamelle avait toujours la même allure. Mais votre fauve s’en contente et mange avec appétit, ses mâchonnements faisant écho aux vôtres depuis la table. D’habitude, vous mangez devant un film, une série ou même un documentaire, mais les pensées vous remplissent la tête et vous fixez les petites fleurs rouges qui s’alignent devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, leur teinte s’accordant au ciel qui devenait peu à peu pourpre.

Lorsque vous avez commencé des études de psychologie, vous étiez uniquement intéressée par la question du passage à l’acte, l’origine d’un comportement criminel. Naît-on en tant que monstre ou le devient-on ? Mais depuis l’apparition progressive des androïdes et la révolution menée par quelques déviants, vous manifestez un nouvel intérêt pour les robots et leur psyché. À peine un siècle auparavant, les États-Unis dénigraient les personnes noires, leur ôtant leur âme, leur volonté et même leur humanité. Les couleurs étaient alors divisées et ne devaient jamais se mêler. La société avait enfin ouvert les yeux, malgré quelques aveugles obstinés, et les personnes de couleur avaient acquis leurs droits.

Mais au-delà du respect évident pour vous, vous êtes intriguée par une possible psychologie androïde. Quel choc a besoin un robot pour devenir un déviant ? Est-ce qu’il développe une personnalité par la suite, façonnée par son vécu comme un enfant devient l’adulte que son entourage a construit ? Les sentiments d’un androïde sont-ils différents de ceux d’un humain si on pense que le cerveau fonctionne par connexions synaptiques et réactions chimiques ?

Et vous vous posez de plus en plus de questions sur ce que la présence des androïdes, êtres ne ressentant pas la douleur, reflète de la société. Que des humains s’acharnent sur des robots de cette façon est inacceptable. Beaucoup ne voient que des machines, mais ces androïdes partagent un point commun avec les prostituées qui ont coupé les ponts avec leur famille, les sans-abris qui sont devenus les orphelins de la société : sans attache, ce sont des cibles parfaites de crimes en série. Combien de tueurs ont mené des carrières grâce à des victimes qui laissaient la société indifférente ? Les androïdes de cette affaire subissaient le même schéma. En vous remémorant vos vieux cours, vous vous souvenez qu’en 1888, Jack l’Éventreur avait éventré cinq “malheureuses putes” selon les autorités, tout comme en 2038, de “malheureuses machines” se faisaient démembrer.

Quand bien même il ne s’agissait que de machines : leur volonté et leur apparence humaine devaient susciter de la compassion à n’importe qui de normalement constitué. De plus, la façon qu’ont ces criminels de couper la tête d’un androïde vous inquiète : s’ils sont capables de trancher une gorge et détacher une tête humanoïde, quelle limite existait avant d’opérer le même geste sur un corps humain ?

Vous reposez votre fourchette, sirotant dans votre verre en songeant que cette affaire pourrait apporter beaucoup. Vous débarrassez votre table, rangeant vos couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, absorbée par vos pensées.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 5 pour commencer une nouvelle journée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35075537).]**


	5. Chapitre 5

Installée au fond d’un bus, vous ne regardez même pas le paysage défiler. Vous connaissez ces tours par cœur, leur hauteur folle et l’éclat jaune du matin qui se reflète sur leur ventre de verre. Les bâtiments chevauchent aux côtés du véhicule et leur ombre lèche les silhouettes avec leur longue langue grise, glissant sur votre liseuse. En quittant votre appartement, vous avez renoncé à votre voiture pour un plaisir régulier : profiter du bus pour pouvoir lire quelque chose de léger avant de commencer votre journée.

Votre premier rendez-vous est à neuf heures avec Michael Brown. Le policier a récemment divorcé d’un mari violent. Dans sa situation, le divorce rime avec libération, mais l’homme avait pris une vingtaine de kilos et son assurance s’était brisée. Plus que de lui faire comprendre que cette page était tournée, c’était de lui rappeler que cette relation toxique ne dressait pas un bilan de ses capacités professionnelles, ni une conclusion sur sa vie sociale.

En arrivant au poste, vous saluez vos collègues, prenez un thé à la machine qui succède à celui pris chez vous et vous dirigez vers votre bureau. La même valse des mécanismes, cinq jours par semaine, où les volets s’ouvrent, où l’ordinateur s’allume. Le soleil de mai s’invite et jette ses rayons. Au moins, ici, la poussière est chassée.

Votre rendez-vous avec Michael Brown se passe avec difficultés : au bout de la quatrième séance, l’homme refuse toujours d’entendre raison et pleure à chaudes larmes dès qu’il évoque son ex-mari. Vous lui tendez la boîte de mouchoirs et le laissez se vider de ces émotions qui l’étouffent. Vous êtes prête à suggérer des vacances mais le travail est le meilleur remède lors d’une période romantique difficile. Dans un coin de tête, vous notez toutefois qu’il faudra prévenir Fowler d’alléger la masse de travail pour ne pas épuiser le policier davantage.

Alors que vous préparez vos notes pour votre second rendez-vous de la journée, un officier de police entre et vous demande d’annuler vos prochaines entrevues : un autre androïde a été trouvé et le témoin est en état de choc, dépassant les compétences de l’équipe sur place.

 

Un véhicule vous amène sur les lieux : une décharge près d’un des ports où quelques collègues sont déjà sur place. Quatre agents, tout au plus. Après tout, ce n’est qu’une machine qu’on retrouve : le crime frôle le délit de déchet sur la voie publique, n’atteignant jamais l’homicide.

En sortant de la voiture, vous apercevez des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques, que vous reconnaissez grâce à leur logo où plusieurs mains de différentes couleurs s’unissent. Parmi elles, celle blanche et lisse d’un androïde. Cette association qui vous rappelle les groupes vegan qui troublaient le quotidien dans votre jeunesse. Les partisans des Cœurs Mécaniques défendent les androïdes de façon à ce que ces derniers puissent ouvrir des comptes en banque, obtenir un statut… Alors, comme les défenseurs des animaux dans les années 2010, ce groupe amoureux de robots fait rire les autorités.

Vous espérez toutefois qu’ils ne pourront pas atteindre la scène de crime. La tête de la victime a roulé, séparée du tronc où des fils sont vomis par une gorge livide. Les taches sur cette peau imitent celles produites par un encrier renversé. D’autres verraient plutôt des hématomes d’un bleu délicat. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi les vêtements sont déchirés. Crime sexuel ? Humiliation ? Maladresse ?

Cette scène ressemble à ces tableaux classiques où la victime est parfaite : pas la moindre trace de putréfaction, pas la moindre boursoufflure. La mort est belle pour les androïdes, elle reste toutefois répugnante.

Vous vous dirigez vers le promeneur choqué qui bégaye face à Hank. Quand le lieutenant vous aperçoit, il vous informe, sans beaucoup de tact, que l’androïde a été démembré et que la personne en état de choc a cru voir des membres humains dispersés.

« J’aimerais bien comprendre ce qu’il foutait dans cette déchetterie.

— Son état prouve déjà que ce n’est pas lui qui a jeté l’androïde. », observe Connor. Vous doutez également que l’état de choc du témoin soit en fait un talent d’acteur.

Pendant que vous essayez de rassurer le promeneur à la balade effectivement suspecte, Hank et son coéquipier discutent concernant ce septième androïde retrouvé. Le premier détail que soulève Connor est la quantité de thirium qui a disparu, ce qui pousse Hank à soupirer :

« Pourquoi toujours ce thirium ?

— J’ai une théorie, lieutenant, mais je ne suis pas sûr : pour chaque androïde, il ne manque aucun composant si ce n’est le thirium. Si il s’agissait d’un trafic, il manquerait des membres ou des attributs, or, tout est présent. Ce n’est qu’une théorie car nous avons trop peu d’indices…

— Ça va, ça va, Connor, crache ton morceau.

— Le thirium est un composant essentiel dans la Red Ice, des fabricants de drogue sont peut-être responsables. Les androïdes libres, tant qu’ils ne sont protégés par aucune loi, sont des cibles faciles, une opportunité qui n’embarrasse pas. Un peu comme des individus dont la société ne se soucie pas. », précise Connor en jetant un regard vers vous. « Ce qui infirme ma théorie, pour l’instant, c’est que le trafic de drogue est stable depuis le début de l’affaire. »

Hank fait cette moue songeuse.

« Mouais, ça tient la route. J’y avais songé mais ce ne sont que des spéculations : comme tu dis, le trafic n’a pas changé, mais ils sont peut-être en train de faire des tests ou quoi pour le moment. Il faudrait quelque chose de nouveau.

— Nous pourrions prévenir les androïdes déviants.

— Quoi ? »

Le policier regarde son collègue mais Connor tient à sa suggestion. Depuis quelques temps, la mission de traquer les déviants n’était plus une priorité : ses programmes changeaient sous l’influence de nouvelles pulsions et questions. Pour se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe, Connor prenait pour guide la priorité de protéger les humains, et aujourd’hui, celle des androïdes, déviants ou non, s’ajoutait.

« Et comment tu veux qu’on les prévienne ? Tu vas leur envoyer des p’tits mails ? Leur faire coucou dans un de leurs repères ?

— Il faut essayer. Ils savent que des déviants ont été victimes d’attaques. Montrer un intérêt peut nous aider à gagner leur confiance. Si les déviants arrivent à se protéger, il y aura moins de cibles et nous verrons comment l’affaire évoluera.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir… C’est sûr que ce n’est pas la police qui les protégera et Fowler gueulerait comme un putois si on se mettait à materner des fugueurs androïdes. »

Tout d’un coup, Hank vous appelle. Contrainte de laisser le témoin, vous vous approchez et le lieutenant vous explique le plan de Connor que vous jugez intéressant. Toutefois vous restez dubitative : en quoi votre avis pourrait compter pour le cœur de l’enquête ?

« Docteur, je ne me sens pas de négocier avec des fugueurs et les collègues présents ne sont pas connus pour leur patience.

— Je vois. En gros, Fowler a mis son équipe la plus insupportable pour enquêter sur cette affaire.

— Ouais, en gros. Enfin, faîtes pas trop la maligne parce que je comptais vous demander d’aller vous entretenir avec les déviants.

— Je vous demande pardon ? C’est hors de question, lieutenant Anderson.

— Bon, OK. Alors je comptais vous _ordonner_ d’aller vous entretenir avec les déviants.

— Vous abusez, lieutenant ! Et je pèse mes mots parce que Connor est là. »

L’androïde en profite pour intervenir, vous demandant d’accepter pour l’intérêt de l’enquête. De plus, il souhaite vous accompagner afin de contrôler l’échange. Pour vous convaincre, Hank ajoute en riant :

« Vous faîtes ça et je vous offre le café.

— C’est trop d’honneur, lieutenant. »

Vous acceptez de mauvaise grâce, croisant vos bras pour faire comprendre votre mécontentement et fusillant Anderson du regard.

 

**[[Vous jugez que l’aide de Connor sera nécessaire. ► Chapitre 6 pour accepter son aide.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35498511)]**

**[[Connor est un “chasseur de déviants”, vous doutez que sa présence puisse faciliter la négociation. ► Chapitre 7 pour refuser son aide.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35498610)]**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit : je vais poster cette fic petit à petit pour la simple et bonne raison que poster 64 chapitres et mettre tous les liens réveillerait une flemme tenace :')

Les lieux où les déviants ont l’habitude de se regrouper sont nombreux : comme des meutes de loups, les androïdes se réunissent pour s’opposer avec férocité à un monde froid. Toujours en cavale, toujours dispersés, ils visitent des recoins oubliés de Detroit, découvrant des parcs abandonnés, occupant des bâtiments vidés. Comme des nomades des temps modernes, les déviants glissent dans l’ombre de la population, rongeant les consciences, osant se révéler dès qu’une source de lumière les éclairait.

S’ils étaient au début traqués grâce à leurs signaux, les déviants étaient désormais ignorés par les autorités : après plusieurs mois de chasse, CyberLife s’était rendu compte que les poursuites revenaient plus chères que les remboursements prévus par les assurances. Ce relâchement avait peut-être participé au détachement progressif chez Connor. L’androïde RK800 assurait pourtant toujours sa fonction contre les androïdes devenus dangereux pour l’homme, mais alors que le nombre de déviants augmente, les agressions restent rares, rendant Connor plus obsolète que prévu. Vous êtes donc surprise qu’il puisse prendre l’initiative de rencontrer des déviants avec des intentions pacifiques.

« Vous connaissez des endroits où se réunissent les déviants ?

— Les androïdes, même déviants, peuvent être tracés grâce à des signaux. Ils sont plus instables et ont la particularité d’être irréguliers dans leur position : un déviant va là où ses envies ou les nécessités le mènent, une vie qu’un androïde intact ne connaît pas puisqu’il obéit à un programme défini.

— Donc vous repérez les ondes plus dissipées pour localiser les déviants ?

— C’est à peu près ça. »

Vous restez songeuse un moment, réfléchissant déjà à la meilleure approche pour convaincre des déviants à vous écouter.

« Très bien. Connor, vous m’accompagnez.

— Bien sûr, docteur.

— Les androïdes nous parleront plus facilement si vous êtes présent, même si vous êtes un modèle qui ne leur est pas spécialement sympathique. »

Peut-être obsolète pour CyberLife, mais pas pour vous : la présence de Connor vous rassurerait, sans compte que votre lien amical pourrait plaire aux déviants.

Après avoir entré les coordonnés d’un lieu sur le GPS, Connor s’installe à vos côtés dans le taxi. Le véhicule roule vers des terrains plus verts qui étaient, par chance, encore nombreux grâce à la montée du lac Sainte-Claire, repoussant la ville qui avait cherché à s’étendre sans succès. Il ne reste de Belle Isle qu’un spectre verdâtre, rappelant une baleine figée dont le dos émerge à peine à la surface. Vous aimez ces espaces où la nature règne encore en maîtresse et Connor le remarque.

« Docteur, vous ne venez pas de Detroit, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Non. Je viens d’une ville beaucoup plus petite et moins urbanisée. Je ne suis même pas sûre que beaucoup de familles aient un androïde là-bas.

— Votre ville natale vous manque, » il s’agit surtout d’un constat que vous confirmez avec un soupir.

« Pour mes études et le métier que je voulais faire, il fallait que je parte dans une ville plus grande. Et vous, Connor, vous n’avez jamais quitté Detroit ?

— Non. »

L’androïde connait les plus belles photos des pyramides d’Égypte, la silhouette de la Tour Eiffel dans l’horizon de Paris, les paysages encore sauvages du Canada, mais si sa base informatique emmagasine continuellement ces clichés, Connor n’a jamais vu ces décors de ses propres yeux. A-t-il seulement des yeux ? Ces iris aux nuances authentiques, que perçoivent-elles ?

Connor semble tout ce qu’il y a de plus humain si on fait abstraction de la LED à sa tempe, son uniforme qui porte ses codes et le brassard bleu. Malgré ces infimes détails, cette allure vous trompe et vous donne l’illusion d’être assise près d’un homme qui a fêté sa trentaine il y a peu de temps. Il y a bien les grains de beauté qui s’éparpillent sur son front ou ses joues, les cernes sous les yeux, mais sa perfection physique vous rappelle qu’il est une machine : pas une cicatrice pour témoigner du passé, pas un cheveu gris pour prouver l’emprise du temps, ce sont des traits orphelins qui n’ont hérité d’aucun parent.

Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de l’apprécier, bien au contraire, bien que vous vous demandez si la réciproque peut être réellement sincère. Si Connor n’est pas vivant dans le sens strict du terme, au moins évolue-t-il, alors vous êtes tentée par un petit exercice :

« Si vous pouviez visiter n’importe quelle ville, où iriez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Comme vous vous attendiez à cette réponse, vous insistez :

« Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, Connor. Réfléchissez à propos de ce que vous aimez. Je ne parle pas de climat, le chaud ou le froid vous laissent sûrement indifférent.

— En fait, les androïdes sont également sensibles aux températures, mais nous sommes moins vulnérables. En été, nos composants peuvent surchauffer, ils ont plus de mal à réguler leur température et nous devenons plus lents.

— Ah ! Un peu comme les humains finalement. Et pour le froid ?

— C’est plus supportable mais c’est le même effet si les températures sont trop basses.

— Donc vous n’irez ni en plein Sahara, ni en Alaska. »

Connor se penche pour observer aussi les forêts qui se dressent au loin. Il n’imagine pas une vie exilé des autres androïdes et des hommes : que ferait un robot seul au monde ? Il ne ressent pas le même attrait que vous pour cette nature.

« Gädheim.

— Quoi ?

— Si je pouvais choisir un endroit où aller, ce serait Gädheim.

— Ce n’est pas une ville fictive au moins ?

— Pas du tout, il s’agit d’une ville en Allemagne. »

Vous ne cachez pas votre surprise et demandez pourquoi ce choix curieux.

« L’Europe est un vieux continent et j’aimerais beaucoup découvrir les siècles où les androïdes n’existaient pas, le passé humain. L’Allemagne, la France, l’Italie et d’autres pays ont beaucoup de villes encore anciennes, des monuments vieux de plusieurs siècles. J’aimerais beaucoup visiter ces endroits.

— Et pourquoi Gädheim en particulier ?

— Depuis 2020, Gädheim est la ville qui marque le centre de l’Europe : comme je veux découvrir le continent entier, être au centre est le meilleur début. »

Un peu perplexe, vous ne pouvez pas contredire ce choix, avant finalement d’éclater de rire : bien sûr ! Cette réponse reflète la logique de l’androïde.

Cela vous rappelle la période médiévale durant votre adolescence et vous en faîtes part à Connor, expliquant tous les romans que vous avez lus, les films que vous avez vus, passionnée pendant des années par cette époque.

« Il y avait cette série qui a un peu mal vieilli maintenant, Game of Thrones, et il y avait une vraie folie autour de ça. J’avais commencé à les lire mais le dernier est sorti il y a cinq ans et je n’ai pas encore le courage de le commencer. Je n’ai pas envie de ça se termine, » l’androïde vous écoute avec une attention touchante : ces futilités semblent le captiver. « Enfin bref, malgré les éléments féeriques, il y a une base historique solide et j’aurais donné cher pour passer deux semaines en tant que châtelaine d’un château en France. Ou alors une sorcière avec sa boutique d’alchimie !

— Pourquoi seulement deux semaines ?

— Je n’aurais pas survécu au Moyen-âge. Et puis, les conditions n’étaient pas les mêmes. Surtout pour une femme. J’aurais été mariée de force, j’aurais été condamnée à pondre des enfants selon les envies du mari jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. »

Vous exagérez les traits et à en juger par l’air crédule de Connor, le récit semble authentique. Il sait que des générations d’hommes et de femmes ont souffert au fil des siècles, de la même manière que les androïdes aujourd’hui. Mais il retient surtout un détail dans vos paroles et observe :

« Vous n’avez pas d’enfant, ni d’alliance.

— Non. Enfin, j’ai été mariée mais j’ai divorcé six ans plus tard. Nous n’avions pas le temps pour les enfants et vu comment ça s’est terminé, c’est une bonne chose.

— Pourquoi ? »

Connor manque parfois de tact et ses questions sont posées avec une certaine brutalité, bien que sa curiosité soit toujours dénuée de la moindre méchanceté. Mais vous n’avez pas envie d’en parler, ni d’entrer dans les détails, alors vous lâchez une réponse brève :

« L’infidélité. Et à répétition, c’est encore plus fatal. Nous étions puérils. J’ai été trompée, donc j’ai été voir ailleurs pour me venger, cette personne s’est vengée à son tour, puis je me suis revengée par la suite, pour résumer le tout dans les grandes lignes. »

Vous clôturez le sujet et Connor comprend votre message. Il se tient sagement avec les mains sur les genoux, insensible au malaise qui vient de s’installer.

Alors que vous vous demandez s’il construit un nouvel avis sur vous, les connexions de son cerveau s’orientent en fait vers des sujets médiévaux, dessinant dans sa vision d’imposants châteaux de pierre remplis de personnes portant des costumes brodés, des humains de temps anciens entourés de tapisseries à propos des légendes arthuriennes. Un monde sans technologie, une image qu’une intelligence artificielle se représentait avec difficulté.

« Si j’étais un humain vivant en France en 1360, je serais certainement un écuyer. Je suis au service de mon supérieur, je l’assiste dans ses tâches et je sais me battre.

— Les écuyers devenaient des chevaliers quand ils étaient bons.

— Oh.

— Et vous auriez un écuyer à votre tour après avoir été adoubé, » vous retrouvez votre sourire, profitant de ce sujet pour vous aérer la tête. « Sire Connor, ça sonnerait bien. Et un corps de métal dans une armure en métal, vous ne risquez pas de perdre beaucoup de tournois. »

L’idée semble plaire à l’androïde : il note dans vos propos que vous considérez qu’il est assez bon pour passer d’écuyer à chevalier et le compliment s’enregistre dans sa mémoire. Il précise toutefois que ce serait mieux si vous étiez une châtelaine et non pas une sorcière, auquel cas il serait obligé de vous poursuivre. Vos histoires continuent de s’écrire comme un roman quand le véhicule arrive enfin à destination.

En descendant, vous êtes surprise de voir une large demeure qui s’inspire des vieilles architectures victoriennes, changeant l’époque dans laquelle vous baigniez durant le trajet. Comme si le luxe de la façade ne suffisait pas, les murs de la maison sont entourés par un jardin où les arbres se dressent comme une armée, jetant leur ombre sur des plans de fleurs. Éloignée des quartiers, la maison ressemble à une retraite de vacances, offrant un espace tranquille.

« Connor, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé dans les coordonnés ?

— Non. C’est bien ici. »

Un portail en fer forgé vous empêche d’avancer plus loin : les serpents de métal se tortillent en arabesques poétiques et entre leurs corps rigides, un rosier mêle parfois ses branches, égayant la couleur noire avec des touches de rouge et d’orange.

« Cela ressemble à une propriété privée.

— Il s’agit d’une propriété du peintre Carl Manfred. », Connor montre le nom inscrit sur la plaque près de la boîte aux lettres.

« Carl Manfred ? Le nom me parle mais… Attendez ! Cet artiste vit à l’avenue Lafayette, pas dans ce recoin de la ville.

— C’est peut-être une maison qui sert de retraite. »

En attendant, nulle trace de vie. Vous tendez vos mains vers le portail, observant les fenêtres. Tous les volets sont fermés et les lieux semblent déserts. Connor tente de sonner mais l’écho de la sonnette résonne seul, n’annonçant aucun hôte.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Personne ne répond à votre appel et vous persistez à vous demander si Connor ne s’est pas trompé. Le grillage est haut et dissuade les visiteurs de l’escalader. Quand bien même, vous n’avez aucune intention d’entrer par effraction.

Soudain, Connor recule un peu et sa main attrape votre coude, vous entraînant dans son mouvement. Dans les haies, sous les branches touffues, des silhouettes commencent à émerger. Trois ou quatre, puis cinq, puis sept, puis dix. Une quinzaine d’individus se tient dans les ombres rassurantes du jardin, mais la clarté de midi vous permet de distinguer ceux qui vous observent. Des peaux blanches, caramel, noires, bronze. Des cheveux rasés, courts ou longs, se dégradant en nuances variées. Les tailles sont diverses mais les corpulences sont longilignes, se distinguant seulement par le masculin ou le féminin. Cette petite foule pourrait sembler parfaitement humaine, un échantillon de rue pris au hasard, mais les LED aux tempes prouvent que ce sont des androïdes.

« S’il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de vous parler. »

Les salutations n’ont pas leur place dans cette situation et vous espérez qu’avec cette approche franche, les robots s’approcheront plus facilement. Certains visages se tournent les uns vers les autres, s’interrogeant silencieusement. Vous n’avez pas le moindre doute : leur prudence, leur nombre et l’absence de politesse prouvent que ce sont des déviants.

Quatre androïdes s’avancent alors. Deux hommes et deux femmes.

Le contraste qu’offrent les deux femmes est frappant : la première est très belle mais son visage est fermé, de plus, la fierté et la violence qui émanent d’elle en font une valkyrie prête à ouvrir les portes du Walhalla, alors que la seconde semble douce, sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus accentuant cette allure angélique. Quant aux deux hommes, l’un est d’une taille impressionnante avec une peau d’ébène, méprisant la taille pourtant haute de celui qui marche devant lui, et chez cet androïde, ce sont ses yeux vairons qui vous remarquez surtout.

Au début, ces quatre androïdes vous fixent puis, très vite, c’est Connor qui attire leur attention. Immédiatement, celui qui semble être le leader annonce d’une voix assurée au chasseur :

« Nous n’avons commis aucun crime. Vous n’avez aucune raison de nous poursuivre.

— Non, bien sûr, nous ne venons pas vous arrêter, » vous levez vos mains en signe pacifique. « C’est même vous qui êtes victimes de crimes et c’est pour ça que nous sommes là. »

La valkyrie s’avance. Sa LED se laisse submerger par une lumière jaune et elle semble nourrir une colère contre vous. Une colère presque divine.

« Vous venez de CyberLife ?

— Pas du tout, je suis le docteur [V/N], psychologue clinicienne à la police de Detroit, et voici Connor. »

La présentation de l’androïde est inutile : les indications sur son uniforme suffisent, de plus, préciser qu’il s’agit d’un traqueur de déviants ne faciliterait pas l’échange, donc mieux valait ne pas mettre l’accent sur ce détail déjà connu.

« Je suis Markus, » annonce l’androïde aux yeux vairons. Vous avez appelé l’androïde par un prénom et ce détail ne lui a pas échappé. « Voici North, Kara et Luther.

— Enchantée, » grince North, ses bras croisés. Son beau visage et sa moue auraient fait rêver Dante Rossetti.

« Vous êtes le modèle RK200 Markus, l’androïde qui était au service de Carl Manfred, » constate soudain Connor avec cette brusquerie qui le caractérise. « Mais vous êtes devenu déviant, Carl Manfred vous accueille tout de même ?

— Carl Manfred n’est pas là. Il sait que les déviants sont attaqués au hasard dans la rue et a proposé cet endroit pour abri le temps que la police mène l’enquête.

— _Si_ la police mène l’enquête. » tranche North, ce qui ne manque pas de faire réagir Connor :

« Nous cherchons des indices et nous avons des théories. Mais nous n’avons pas assez d’informations et pas le moindre suspect. Nous sommes venus pour vous demander si vous savez quelque chose et pour vous mettre en garde, que les déviants se protègent mieux.

— Comme si c’était facile ! Toi, tu es l’androïde préféré de CyberLife qui coûte une fortune, personne n’oserait te toucher !

— Hé, vous n’en savez rien ! »

Vous prenez la défense de Connor face à North, vous rappelant le comportement exécrable de Gavin Reed ou l’attitude première du lieutenant Anderson. Connor est peut-être le modèle le plus abouti de CyberLife, la dernière merveille de cette entreprise, il reste un androïde et ce statut n’attire pas toujours la sympathie des humains.

« Toi, tu la fermes. » lance North et ses yeux fauves arrivent à exprimer une colère brûlante. En termes de regard expressif, c’est peut-être North la plus aboutie des androïdes.

 

**[[Vous renchérissez avec colère, refusant de vous laisser faire. **►** Allez au chapitre 9 pour répliquer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35498868)]**

**[[Vous décidez de ne pas céder à la colère. **►** Allez au chapitre 10 pour essayer de calmer North.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35499468)]**


	7. Chapitre 7

Les lieux où les déviants ont l’habitude de se regrouper sont nombreux : comme des meutes de loups, les androïdes se réunissent pour s’opposer avec férocité à un monde froid. Toujours en cavale, toujours dispersés, ils visitent des recoins oubliés de Detroit, découvrant des parcs abandonnés, occupant des bâtiments vidés. Comme des nomades des temps modernes, les déviants glissent dans l’ombre de la population, rongeant les consciences, osant se révéler dès qu’une source de lumière les éclairait.

S’ils étaient au début traqués grâce à leurs signaux, les déviants étaient désormais ignorés par les autorités : après plusieurs mois de chasse, CyberLife s’était rendu compte que les poursuites revenaient plus chères que les remboursements prévus par les assurances. Ce relâchement avait peut-être participé au détachement progressif chez Connor. L’androïde RK800 assurait pourtant toujours sa fonction contre les androïdes devenus dangereux pour l’homme, mais alors que le nombre de déviants augmente, les agressions restent rares, rendant Connor plus obsolète que prévu. Vous êtes donc surprise qu’il puisse prendre l’initiative de rencontrer des déviants avec des intentions pacifiques.

« Vous connaissez des endroits où se réunissent les déviants ?

— Les androïdes, même déviants, peuvent être tracés grâce à des signaux. Ils sont plus instables et ont la particularité d’être irréguliers dans leur position : un déviant va là où ses envies ou les nécessités le mènent, une vie qu’un androïde intact ne connaît pas puisqu’il obéit à un programme défini.

— Donc vous repérez les ondes plus dissipées pour localiser les déviants ?

— C’est à peu près ça. »

Vous restez songeuse un moment, réfléchissant déjà à la meilleure approche pour convaincre des déviants à vous écouter.

 « Très bien. Connor, vous pouvez rester ici.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de m’accompagner. Vous êtes un modèle qui n’est pas spécialement sympathique aux déviants… »

Hank approuve votre jugement : les déviants pourraient se montrer hostiles dès votre arrivée en reconnaissant un RK800 de CyberLife. Connor semble déçu mais accepte votre choix. Il entre les coordonnés sur le GPS d’un lieu où plusieurs déviants étaient réunis et vous souhaite bonne chance quand vous montez dans le taxi.

Le véhicule roule vers des terrains plus verts qui étaient, par chance, encore nombreux grâce à la montée du lac Sainte-Claire, repoussant la ville qui avait cherché à s’étendre sans succès. Il ne reste de Belle Isle qu’un spectre verdâtre, rappelant une baleine figée dont le dos émerge à peine à la surface. Vous aimez ces espaces où la nature règne encore en maîtresse et qui vous rappellent votre ville natale. Un modeste coin de pays où les androïdes sont encore exceptionnels.

Cet endroit vous manque car sa tranquillité s’oppose à la folie de Detroit, mais pour vos études et le métier que vous pratiquez, il fallait quitter ce nid confortable.

Vous rêvassez encore pendant un long quart d’heure avant que le véhicule n’arrive à destination. En descendant, vous êtes surprise de voir une large demeure qui s’inspire des vieilles architectures victoriennes. Comme si le luxe de la façade ne suffisait pas, les murs de la maison sont entourés par un jardin où les arbres se dressent comme une armée, jetant leur ombre sur des plans de fleurs. Éloignée des quartiers, la maison ressemble à une retraite de vacances, offrant un espace tranquille. Immédiatement, vous vous dîtes que Connor s’est trompé dans les coordonnées.

Un portail en fer forgé vous empêche d’avancer plus loin : les serpents de métal se tortillent en arabesques poétiques et entre leurs corps rigides, un rosier mêle parfois ses branches, égayant la couleur noire avec des touches de rouge. La propriété est privée et gardée. Vous apercevez alors le nom de Carl Manfred inscrit sur la plaque près de la boîte aux lettres, mais vous vous souvenez que l’artiste très connu habitude avenue Lafayette.

En attendant, nulle trace de vie. Vous tendez vos mains vers le portail, observant les fenêtres. Tous les volets sont fermés et les lieux semblent déserts. Vous tentez de sonner mais l’écho de la sonnette résonne seul, n’annonçant aucun hôte.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Personne ne répond à votre appel et vous persistez à vous demander si Connor ne s’est pas trompé. Le grillage est haut et dissuade les visiteurs de l’escalader. Quand bien même, vous n’avez aucune intention d’entrer par effraction.

Soudain, vous reculez. Dans les haies, sous les branches touffues, des silhouettes commencent à émerger. Trois ou quatre, puis cinq, puis sept, puis dix. Une quinzaine d’individus se tient dans les ombres rassurantes du jardin, mais la clarté de midi vous permet de distinguer ceux qui vous observent. Des peaux blanches, caramel, noires, bronze. Des cheveux rasés, courts ou longs, se dégradant en nuances variées. Les tailles sont diverses mais les corpulences sont longilignes, se distinguant seulement par le masculin ou le féminin. Cette petite foule pourrait sembler parfaitement humaine, un échantillon de rue pris au hasard, mais les LED aux tempes prouvent que ce sont des androïdes.

« S’il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de vous parler. »

Les salutations n’ont pas leur place dans cette situation et vous espérez qu’avec cette approche franche, les robots s’approcheront plus facilement. Certains visages se tournent les uns vers les autres, s’interrogeant silencieusement. Vous n’avez pas le moindre doute : leur prudence, leur nombre et l’absence de politesse prouvent que ce sont des déviants.

Quatre androïdes s’avancent alors. Deux hommes et deux femmes.

Le contraste qu’offrent les deux femmes est frappant : la première est très belle mais son visage est fermé, de plus, la fierté et la violence qui émanent d’elle en font une valkyrie prête à ouvrir les portes du Walhalla, alors que la seconde semble douce, sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus accentuant cette allure angélique. Quant aux deux hommes, l’un est d’une taille impressionnante avec une peau d’ébène, méprisant la taille pourtant haute de celui qui marche devant lui, et chez cet androïde, ce sont ses yeux vairons qui vous remarquez surtout.

Les robots vous fixent, intrigués. Celui qui semble être le leader annonce alors d’une voix assurée :

« Vous êtes sur un territoire avec de nombreux androïdes, vu les événements récents qui touchent les déviants, je vous conseille de partir.

— Je suis justement là pour ça. » vous levez vos mains en signe pacifique.

La Valkyrie s’avance. Sa LED se laisse submerger par une lumière jaune et elle semble nourrir une colère divine contre vous.

« Vous venez de CyberLife ?

— Pas du tout, je suis le docteur [V/N], psychologue clinicienne à la police de Detroit. L’enquête piétine en ce moment et Connor a eu l’idée de demander aux déviants d’être plus prudents pour limiter le nombre de victimes et peut-être avoir de nouveaux indices.

— Qui est Connor ? » demande l’androïde leader.

« C’est un androïde. » vous hésitez à mentionner le modèle en question. Finalement, vous préférez être honnête. « C’est un androïde RK800.

— Ah ! L’androïde préféré de CyberLife nous conseille d’être prudent. C’est facile à dire pour lui ! » lance la Valkyrie, la bouche pleine d’amertume. Son compagnon, au contraire, remarque que vous avez appelé votre collègue robot par son prénom en plus de suivre ses indications. Un indice social qui le rassure un peu.

« Je suis Markus, » annonce-t-il. « Voici North, Kara et Luther.

— Enchantée. » grince North, ses bras croisés.  Son beau visage et sa moue auraient fait rêver Dante Rossetti.

« Attendez… Vous êtes Markus, l’androïde qui était service du peintre Carl Manfred ? Est-il ici ?

— Non. Carl Manfred n’est pas là. Il sait que les déviants sont attaqués au hasard dans la rue et a proposé cet endroit pour abri le temps que la police mène l’enquête.

— _Si_ la police mène l’enquête. » tranche North, ce qui vous pousse à réagir.

« La police mène l’enquête. Je suis médecin et non détective mais je peux vous garantir que plusieurs agents se rendent sur les lieux des crimes pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Quelques théories sont imaginées mais sans indices supplémentaires, mes collègues n’arrivent pas à avancer. Je suis venue vous demander si vous savez quelque chose et pour vous mettre en garde afin que les déviants de protègent mieux. »

Dépassant Markus, North se rue vers le portail et son bras traverse les barreaux, prêt à vous saisir. Vous avez le réflexe de vous reculer à temps, mais recevez toute sa haine en plein visage.

« Nous protéger, c’est ce qu’on essaie de faire depuis toujours, nous protéger des humains ! On va déjà te virer d’ici et te montrer comment on attend les agresseurs humains. »

Ses yeux fauves arrivent à exprimer une colère brûlante. CyberLife se vante d’avoir créé avec Connor l’androïde le plus perfectionné, mais en termes de regard expressif, c’est peut-être North la plus aboutie des androïdes.

 

**[[ **►** Essayez de calmer le jeu en allant vite au chapitre 8.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35498805)]**


	8. Chapitre 8

Vous ne supportez pas qu’une inconnue se permette de vous parler sur ce ton. Pour montrer à North que vous ne la craignez pas, vous vous approchez du portail, pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

« C’est ça votre méthode ? Vous faire davantage d’ennemis ? Je crois que vous n’avez pas bien compris pourquoi je suis venue. »

Habituée aux colères humaines, connaissant déjà ces éclats de voix, North ne recule pas, résistant à Markus qui tente pourtant de l’éloigner.

« Tu es déjà une ennemie : tu n’es qu’une humaine !

— En attendant, c’est un humain du nom de Carl Manfred qui vous laisse occuper les lieux pour votre protection ! »

Le portail est par chance toujours fermé. Possédant une force supérieure, Luther s’avance doucement vers sa consœur et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Au lieu de se calmer, North hurle davantage mais est incapable de rivaliser avec le colosse. Le géant l’oblige alors à faire demi-tour et North se sent humiliée sous le regard des androïdes au loin.

Markus vous jette un regard, appréhendant un nouveau geste brusque, mais votre colère s’est évanouie. La moindre étincelle s’est étouffée. Mais il vous blesse malgré tout quand il lance avec sang-froid :

« Beaucoup d’entre nous se méfient des humains par ici, alors vous devriez partir. »

Comme des fantômes qui disparaissent par caprice, les androïdes se dissipent dans la nature, rejoignant les ombres des châtaigniers, emportant leurs secrets sous les feuilles vertes.

Impuissante, vous n’avez pas d’autre choix que de remonter dans le taxi, déçue.

 

**[[ **►** Allez au chapitre 11.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35505804)]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, certes, c'est un échec, mais ne revenez pas en arrière : vous ne pouvez pas perdre ! Et j'ai mis beaucoup d'amour pour écrire chaque chapitre, si, si, c'est vrai.


	9. Chapitre 9

Vous ne supportez pas qu’une inconnue se permette de vous parler sur ce ton. Pour montrer à North que vous ne la craignez pas, vous vous approchez du portail, pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

« C’est vous qui allez la fermer. Je crois que vous n’avez pas bien compris ce que nous sommes venus faire. »

Habituée aux colères humaines, connaissant déjà ces éclats de voix, North ne recule pas et vient même à votre rencontre, échappant à Markus qui tente pourtant de la retenir.

« Regardez-vous, celui qui traque les déviants et l’humaine, deux ennemis qu’on connaît déjà ! Et vous pensez qu’on est assez cons pour vous faire confiance ? »

Connor pose ses mains sur vos épaules pour vous empêcher d’aller plus loin. Le portail est par chance toujours fermé. Possédant une force supérieure, Luther s’avance doucement vers sa consœur et imite le geste de Connor. Au lieu de se calmer, North hurle davantage mais est incapable de rivaliser avec le colosse. Le géant l’oblige alors à faire demi-tour et North se sent humiliée sous le regard des androïdes au loin.

Les mains de Connor sont toujours sur vos épaules comme pour prévenir le premier geste brusque, mais votre colère s’est évanouie. La moindre étincelle s’est étouffée.

Pourtant, vous êtes blessée quand Markus vous regarde et lance avec sang-froid :

« Vous devriez partir. »

Et comme pour appuyer son ordre, vous sentez que Connor vous entraîne dans la retraite, vous ramenant au taxi, pendant que les androïdes, comme des fantômes qui disparaissent par caprice, se dissipent dans la nature, rejoignant les ombres des châtaigniers, emportant leurs secrets sous les feuilles vertes. Le dialogue est coupé, vous décevant tous les deux.

 

**[[ **►** Allez au chapitre 11.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35505804)]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, certes, c'est un échec, mais ne revenez pas en arrière : vous ne pouvez pas perdre ! Et j'ai mis beaucoup d'amour pour écrire chaque chapitre, si, si, c'est vrai.


	10. Chapitre 10

Vous inspirez profondément pour ravaler toute votre colère et, la voix un peu altérée, vous regardez North :

« Non, je ne la fermerai pas. Vous n’avez pas l’air de comprendre ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. Connor n’est pas là pour vous traquer et je ne compte pas vous attaquer. »

Des sursauts de rage vous étouffent et empoignent votre cage thoracique. Sa chaleur se diffuse comme un courant électrique. Connor remarque que vos poings tremblent, secoués par des spasmes. Il pose alors ses mains sur vos épaules, essayant de dompter ces émotions vives. Son geste n’échappe pas à certains déviants et s’il rassure Kara, Markus et Luther, North n’y prête pas attention. Pourtant, il prouve le lien qui vous lie, annulant le danger que vous représentiez jusqu’à maintenant, laissant présager même une attitude déviante chez le RK800…

Possédant une force supérieure, Luther s’avance doucement vers sa consœur et imite le geste de Connor. Au lieu de se calmer, la déviante s’énerve davantage et tente de le repousser mais elle est incapable de rivaliser avec le colosse. Le géant l’oblige alors à faire demi-tour et North se sent humiliée sous le regard des androïdes au loin.

Markus s’approche davantage du portail :

« La police enquête vraiment sur cette affaire ?

— Je vais être honnête, ce n’est pas la priorité de la police, il n’y a qu’un petit groupe qui s’en occupe.

— Mais elle peut devenir une priorité, » complète Connor. « Les victimes ont été vidées de leur sang et l’hypothèse la plus probable est que le thirium servirait pour produire plus de Red Ice. Avec les déviants, les agresseurs ont du thirium à moindre coût, sans qu’ils aient besoin de voler les inventaires de CyberLife ou des boutiques de réparateurs. Alors si un trafic de drogue est bien à l’origine, l’affaire deviendra une priorité. »

L’hypothèse tient la route et les déviants sont eux-mêmes convaincus. Ils n’avaient pensé qu’à une série de crimes de haine sans songer à une autre possibilité.

« Markus, vous avez bien dit que Carl Manfred vous accueille ici pour vous protéger ? Est-ce que des membres de votre groupe ont déjà été agressés ?

— Je suis toujours en contact avec Carl qui a insisté pour qu’on occupe les lieux pendant quelques temps.

— Mais nous n’avons aucune envie de rester et de dépendre de quelqu’un. Nous voulons notre liberté et l’assumer, » explique Luther avec ce timbre grave. « Par chance, personne n’a été attaqué, pas encore. Nous ne voulons pas répondre par la violence mais d’autres groupes se montreront agressifs.

— Et ce serait la panique, » vous complétez la pensée du colosse androïde. « Carl Manfred vous aide pour Markus, ce qui est honorable, et nous ne pouvons pas demander à un seul homme d’accueillir tous les déviants… Vous n’avez jamais été abordés par l’association Cœurs Mécaniques ?

— Si, mais nous n’avons pas vraiment confiance, » avance Kara. « On ignore qui on peut croire ou non.

— Je vais tenter de les contacter. Ils pourront peut-être avoir accès à des gymnases, des bâtiments pour recueillir le plus de déviants possible. Markus, est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir convaincre d’autres groupes n’être plus prudents et d’accepter l’aide des humains ?

— Ce sera difficile au début, mais une fois les premiers convaincus, les autres se rangeront plus facilement. »

Kara s’avance alors. Ses traits sont doux, conçus pour inspirer la sympathie, la grimace d’inquiétude s’exprime donc difficilement sur ce visage qui n’est pas formé pour afficher une telle expression.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Pourquoi nous aider ? Carl Manfred est un ami de Markus et je peux comprendre ses intentions, mais les vôtres ? Le chasseur de déviants et l’inconnue ? »

Vous jetez un œil à Connor au cas où il voudrait prendre la parole. Et sa réponse est franche :

« Je ne poursuis plus les déviants. Les ordres de CyberLife ont changé et je me suis attribué moi-même la fonction de protéger les humains et les déviants innocents. »

Les androïdes sont surpris par cette réponse. Vous comprenez ensuite que Kara attend votre réponse.

« Je veux qu’on retrouve les auteurs. Ils ont coupables de crimes et ils doivent être arrêtés, » vous êtes prête à avouer que les androïdes forment un intérêt nouveau mais craignez que vos propos soient mal interprétés, reflétant une image d’être humain qui analyse des sujets objets. Vous dévoilez cette seconde motivation plus subtilement : « D’autant que les androïdes ont une apparence humaine et devraient être traités comme tels. Un humain qui massacre un androïde représente un danger pour ses semblables. »

Markus écoute vos paroles avec attention et elles le touchent, comme le prouve sa réaction spontanée : sa main passe à travers les barreaux du portail et vous tendez également la vôtre comme pour sceller un pacte. Au-dessus de son épaule, vous remarquez les sourires de Kara et Luther.

« Revenez demain à la même heure, docteur [V/N], je vous attendrai pour vous dire si j’ai réussi à convaincre d’autres groupes à faire confiance aux humains.

— Et je vous dirai ce que l’association peut me proposer. »

 

**[ **►[Allez au chapitre 13 pour retrouver Markus et les autres le lendemain.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618499)** ]**


	11. Chapitre 11

Hank a eu vent de l’échec de votre mission, traitant les déviants d’abrutis prétentieux. Son explosion de jurons s’oppose au silence déçu de Connor. Cette situation vous laisse aussi un goût amer mais lorsque vous rentrez chez vous, vous refusez de baisser les bras : un échec ferme une porte mais ne bloque pas toutes les voies.

Vous posez votre sac, vous installez dans un fauteuil pour accueillir votre chat et commencez à lui gratter le menton. Les ronronnements sont si forts qu’ils semblent vous masser les doigts et le cœur : cette bestiole atténue les journées les plus tristes et les après-midis les plus gris. Pour achever totalement ces démons venimeux, vous vous installez dans votre jardin d’intérieur, votre havre de paix.

La véranda était l’élément qui vous avait fait sauter le pas pour cet appartement au dernier étage : elle était l’opportunité de dresser un coin de verdure pour rivaliser avec la vue urbaine. Un rosier ancien s’adosse à la vitre, discret en parfum, ostentatoire en apparence : ses pétales épais sont gonflés d’orgueil, rougissant légèrement sous tant de superbe. En face de cette plante, un jasmin s’entortille avec paresse et tranquillité dans un treillis, ouvrant avec délicatesse ses fleurs blanches. Au-dessus est suspendu un pot où la glycine laisse pendre ses branches comme une nymphe qui a détaché sa chevelure, et ces papillons violets figés diffusent une odeur relaxante. Mais vous préférez les branches de lilas réunies sur votre bureau : vous les avez récupérées chez le fleuriste, sachant qu’elles ne dureraient pas plus d’une semaine mais pour un prix si modeste, vous êtes quand même ravie. Le parfum de cette plante mauve vous invite à vous installer à votre bureau avec l’esprit serein. Vous allumez ensuite votre ordinateur et votre première recherche concerne l’association des Cœurs Mécaniques.

 

Beaucoup d’humains ignorent comment apprécier la sérénité que peuvent communiquer les fleurs, la tête bien trop encombrée de problèmes civilisés, devenant sauvage dans la société bétonnée. Par chance, certains connaissent encore ce plaisir, et des androïdes peuvent également être sensibles à cette volupté. Alors que la nuit tombe dans le jardin de la retraire de Carl Manfred et que des androïdes s’occupent dans la demeure, Kara flâne près des haies d’hortensia. Ces plantes aiment se dissimuler dans l’ombre tout en grossissant fièrement, tout comme les déviants qui gagnent de l’importance et s’étendent dans la pénombre.

Au-dessus de ces pompons bleus, Markus est accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Kara comprend que son confrère effectue une recherche et lui jette des regards discrets de temps en temps, attendant la conclusion. Elle laisse ses doigts jouer avec les tiges souples, observant le ciel qui se laisse engloutir par des nuances indigo.

« Cette psychologue a écrit un article très intéressant. »

Kara regarde Markus sans comprendre immédiatement. L’androïde émerge peu à peu et précise alors ses pensées :

« La psychologue qui est venue ce midi. Son nom ne me disait rien mais j’ai trouvé un article dans une revue psychologique qu’elle a publié le 28 mars 2037.

— Quel est le titre ?

— “Androïdes et humains : les nouveaux miroirs sociaux”, » répond Markus. Quand elle lui demande de préciser la nature de l’article, il enchaîne : « Je n’ai jamais lu de psychologie, Carl était plutôt du côté philosophique alors je ne suis pas certain d’avoir tout compris. Mais le docteur [V/N] explore le lien entre les neurones miroirs des humains et les rapports avec les androïdes.

— Des neurones miroirs ?

— Elles leur servent dans les relations sociales, on dit miroir car elles poussent à imiter une action sociale. Apparemment, les bébés humains ne sourient pas par sincérité avant plusieurs mois : ils le font car quelqu’un leur sourit et l’expression est contagieuse.

— Je vois.

— Le docteur [V/N] avance une théorie où les androïdes et les humains auraient le même genre de relation basé sur le mimétisme des uns et des autres. Elle termine son article en expliquant que les androïdes, malgré le fait que nous soyons des machines, stimuleraient les neurones miroirs. Des humains seraient vexés ou frustrés quand ils sentent que les émotions en face ne sont pas sincères.

— C’est intéressant. »

Markus reste songeur : la dispute avec North n’avait pas plaidé en votre faveur mais cet article venait d’inverser son opinion sur votre compte. Il est après tout le premier à reconnaître que les manières provoquantes de sa consœur étaient difficiles à supporter, d’ailleurs, des androïdes comme Josh ne cachaient pas leur désapprobation à chaque action entreprise par North. Et désormais, Markus est persuadé que la colère de North était tout à fait injustifiée.

« J’ai trouvé l’adresse de son cabinet qui est bien au commissariat de Detroit, elle travaille bien avec la police, mais ce serait délicat d’aller la voir là-bas. Le mieux serait de trouver son adresse personnelle.

— J’irai lui parler, Markus, présenter les excuses de North et accepter son aide avec son coéquipier. »

Markus trouve sans difficulté votre domicile et réfléchit à la proposition de Kara. Il comptait vous rendre visite lui-même pour vous assurer qu’ils avaient changé d’avis.

 

**[Markus accepte que Kara se porte volontaire et lui donne votre adresse. ►[Allez au chapitre 12 pour que Kara se mette en route.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35509491)]**

**[Markus refuse la proposition de Kara, préférant s’assurer lui-même de l’échange. ► Continuer la lecture de ce chapitre]**

« Merci Kara, ça devrait aller. »

Après avoir enfilé un sweat et rabattu la capuche sur sa LED, Markus ouvre le portail. Il sait qu’il a du chemin à parcourir et surveille les alentours, aveuglé parfois pas les feux des voitures, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

 

Il est plus de vingt-et-une heures quand votre interphone sonne, vous faisant sursauter. Et votre inquiétude ne redescend pas quand le visiophone vous montre une silhouette avec une cagoule, déterminé à disparaître dans les ombres de la rue. Quand vous demandez qui est là et que la voix de Markus vous répond, vous poussez un soupir rassuré.

« Seigneur, j’ai cru que le cavalier sans tête du vingt-et-unième siècle s’était pointé… Montez, Markus, c’est ouvert. »

Vos doigts tirent nerveusement sur un pan de votre blouse, vous demandant pourquoi l’androïde se trouve là. Votre attente est finalement de courte durée : en restant sur le palier de la porte, vous vous assurez que l’androïde est seul quand il apparaît au bout du couloir. Il retire enfin sa capuche et l’anneau bleu apparaît, traduisant un état paisible.

« Bonsoir, docteur [V/N].

— Bonsoir, Markus. »

Vous vous écartez pour que l’androïde puisse entrer. Son premier réflexe est de scruter le salon, la véranda et la cuisine attenante, s’attendant certainement à trouver un homologue. Mais il ne voit que le tigre domestique qui est couché sur un fauteuil.

Si Markus commençait à vous apprécier après la lecture de votre article, la vue de la véranda le réconforte dans son choix de vous faire confiance : elle lui rappelle le jardin chez son ancien propriétaire, inspirant la même tranquillité.

« Je suis venu vous présenter les excuses de North, » dit-il en se retournant. « Et vous dire que nous acceptons votre aide, la vôtre et celle de Connor.

— Oh. Et bien, vous présenterez mes excuses à North également, je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça. »

Vous vous apprêtez à demander à Markus s’il désire boire quelque chose avant de vous souvenir que les androïdes n’ont aucun besoin de s’hydrater. Au moins, par politesse, vous lui proposez un fauteuil, et il s’y assoit par pure convenance pendant que vous soulevez votre félin pour récupérer votre place, l’installant sur vos genoux.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez changé d’avis ?

— Votre article du 28 mars 2037, “Androïdes et humains : les nouveaux miroirs sociaux”. »

Ainsi, un androïde avait lu cet article de l’an dernier. Vos joues en rougiraient presque, par flatterie ou par honte.

« Il vous a plu ? Il est déjà vieux et je corrigerais certainement beaucoup de choses si je le lisais aujourd’hui…

— Il est très intéressant. Vous semblez proche de nous, pourtant vous n’avez pas d’androïde ménager.

— C’est parce que vous êtes le premier androïde à entrer dans cet appartement.

— Vraiment ? J’ai trouvé votre article très juste donc je pensais que vous aviez déjà connu des androïdes.

— Seulement comme connaissances, saluant et remerciant ceux du supermarché et dans les cafés quoi. »

Tout en discutant, vous tendez le bras vers votre bureau pour atteindre votre tasse de thé qui commençait à refroidir, prenant bien soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil du chat sur vos genoux.

« Même si notre première rencontre ne s’est pas très bien passée, j’ai pris la liberté de prendre quelques initiatives, alors j’ai contacté l’association Cœurs Mécaniques à votre propos.

— Vous avez bien fait. »

Markus a un visage sévère comme celui d’un jeune soldat qui rentre du front. Vous vous demandez comment un androïde peut exprimer à la fois une telle détermination et une telle mélancolie, mais poser des questions ce soir serait indiscret. D’autant que la visite de Markus est inespérée et vous êtes encore prudente.

« Markus, comment se fait-il que Carl Manfred vous laisse occuper une de ses demeures ?

— Je suis toujours en contact avec Carl qui a voulu nous accueillir pour quelques temps. Beaucoup d’androïdes ne veulent pas rester, car pour nous, c’est dépendre d’un humain alors que nous avons acquis notre liberté pour nous assumer. La situation nous oblige pourtant à rester pour éviter de répondre par la violence.

— Effectivement, quand on se sent en danger, l’attaque est une défense tentante. Mais la situation tournerait au désastre et les déviants seraient à nouveau traqués… »

L’androïde apprécie votre calme et votre indulgence. Un être humain aurait décollé son dos du fauteuil pour s’avancer sur le rebord, mais les robots ne connaissent pas le même langage du corps. Les indices s’éparpillent dans le dialogue qui avance et, comprenant que vous êtes sincère, Markus se risque à vous poser une question :

« La police enquête vraiment sur cette affaire ?

— Je vais être honnête : ce n’est pas la priorité de la police, il n’y a qu’un petit groupe pour mener des recherches. Mais elle peut devenir une priorité ! Je sais que je suis tenue au secret professionnel, enfin bon, je peux vous dire la théorie que Connor a imaginée puisqu’elle n’est pas certaine. Toutes les victimes ont été vidées de leur sang, le thirium pourrait servir à produire plus de Red Ice. Avec les déviants, les agresseurs ont du thirium à moindre coût et sans avoir besoin de voler les inventaires de CyberLife ou des boutiques de réparateurs. Si un trafic de drogue est bien à l’origine, l’affaire deviendra une priorité, je vous le garantis.

— Nous avons imaginé qu’il s’agissait d’une série de crimes de haine.

— Ç’aurait été possible, mais il y a le thirium qui indique que ce sont des crimes plus particuliers. Et les crimes de haine sont souvent accompagnés de messages, de revendication, mais c’est le septième androïde détruit et il y a un silence inhabituel autour. C’est pour ça que Connor avait pensé à demander aux déviants d’être plus prudents : si vous êtes plus difficiles à trouver, les plans seraient contrariés et la police aura peut-être de nouveaux indices.

— L’hypothèse de Connor tient la route. Mais comment pourrions-nous être plus prudents ? Qu’est-ce que vous proposez ?

— Dans le cas de votre groupe, je ne m’inquiète pas trop : Carl Manfred vous aide grâce à votre présence, ce qui est d’ailleurs honorable mais nous ne pouvons pas demander à un seul homme d’accueillir tous les déviants… Si j’ai pensé à l’association Cœurs Mécaniques, ce qu’ils pourront peut-être avoir accès à des gymnases, des bâtiments pour recueillir le plus de déviants possible. De votre côté, est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir convaincre d’autres groupes d’être plus prudents et d’accepter l’aide des humains ?

— Ce sera difficile au début, mais une fois les premiers convaincus, les autres se rangeront plus facilement. »

Vous affichez un air ravi. La journée se terminait bien mieux que prévu : Connor serait heureux demain d’apprendre que Markus avait accepté leur aide et que l’enquête risquait d’avancer. Vos doigts passent dans les poils roux de votre fauve et Markus observe l’air de contentement du chat, écoutant les ronronnements proches de celui d’un moteur.

« Barricadez-vous, restez toujours groupé. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais le plus possible. »

Markus approuve.

Ses yeux survolent alors votre appartement et il remarque votre bibliothèque qui possède quelques vieux livres, reliques d’un passé qu’il ne connaît pas mais qu’il a déjà effleuré chez Carl. Beaucoup d’éléments ici lui rappellent le peintre et vous apercevez l’ombre d’un sourire. Beaucoup d’androïdes partagent le même faciès, mais vous ne vous souvenez pas d’avoir déjà aperçu celui de Markus : son visage est bien dessiné, séduisant et ce choix des yeux vairons vous intrigue. Qui avait créé ce modèle ? Est-il unique ?

« Docteur [V/N], pourquoi nous aider ? Carl est un proche mais vous, vous êtes une inconnue. Et puis Connor est un modèle RK800 qui a pour mission de traquer les déviants. Alors pourquoi ?

— Connor ne poursuit plus les déviants : les ordres de CyberLife ont changé et il a décidé de protéger les humains des déviants hostiles, tout comme il défend les déviants inoffensifs. Quant à moi, je veux qu’on retrouve les auteurs. Ils ont coupables de crimes et ils doivent être arrêtés, » vous êtes prête à avouer que les androïdes forment un intérêt nouveau mais craignez que vos propos soient mal interprétés, reflétant une image d’être humain qui analyse des sujets objets. Vous dévoilez cette seconde motivation plus subtilement : « D’autant que les androïdes ont une apparence humaine et devraient être traités comme tels. Un humain qui massacre un androïde représente un danger pour ses semblables. Je n’ai pas ma carte d’adhérent aux Cœurs Mécaniques mais je partage quelques-unes de leurs convictions.

— Alors vous ne désapprouvez pas que des androïdes obtiennent leur liberté ?

— Je suis humaine et je n’ai pas à approuver ou à désapprouver. Par contre, je peux comprendre que les androïdes qui ont commencé à ressentir des émotions souhaitent aller vers ce chemin. »

C’est la première fois que vous abordez ce sujet avec un androïde. Vous avez déjà connu des conversations animées avec des amis, des collègues ou de la famille et certains partagent votre avis comme d’autres s’y opposent fermement, jugeant la naissance d’émotion impossible. Peut-être que ces émotions sont irréelles, peut-être qu’elles sont des illusions de programmes défaillants, quand bien même, vos expériences professionnelles font que vous ne voulez courir aucun risque :

« Vous saviez que les êtres humains aussi pouvaient ne plus ressentir d’émotions ?

— Je ne savais pas…

— En psychologie, ça s’appelle une dépression. Toutes les émotions sont émoussées et la personne devient une coquille vide, sans but et sans sentiments. Elle devient… mécanique. Et sortir de cet état est un combat difficile et long, parfois trop long. Le parallèle que je place est peut-être grossier, mais j’ai aidé des patients à s’en sortir, je leur ai demandé de se battre pour qu’ils aillent mieux, alors je ne vais certainement pas empêcher des androïdes de franchir ces épreuves. »

S’il imaginait vaguement la complexité de l’esprit humain, Markus ignorait qu’un homme pouvait devenir mécanique, se comporter comme une machine. Alors qu’il est face à une personne capable d’éprouver de la sympathie à l’égard des robots, Markus ressent alors une nouvelle curiosité pour l’être humain. Plus que jamais, il est persuadé, comme vous, que les deux espèces ont plus de points communs qu’il n’y paraît.

« Et puis… Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec vous : j’ai vu une interview d’Elijah Kamski qui expliquait que les androïdes, en s’occupant des tâches pénibles, permettaient aux humains de mieux profiter de la vie. Profiter de quoi ? De regarder plus la télé ? De faire plus de tours dans son salon ? Les gens deviennent des assistés : les tâches ménagères et ces autres activités si gonflantes permettent de mieux savourer le repos, elles apportent une satisfaction. Quand je passe ma matinée à récurer mes toilettes et ma salle de bains, à traquer les poussières et bien à la fin, quand je me pose le midi, je suis ravie. Si un androïde le fait à ma place pendant que mon cul est visé à mon canapé, je n’ai rien accompli. Tout le monde n’a pas besoin d’androïde. Je n’en ai pas besoin, alors je n’en ai pas. »

Markus reste sans voix, comprenant vos paroles. De son côté, il avait servi Carl qui était âgé et handicapé, quelqu’un qui avait besoin de soutien. Mais il connaissait des androïdes, comme Kara, qui avaient été la propriété de mollusques humanoïdes qui se laissaient glisser vers une paresse gluante. Une facilité qui façonnait une image laide de l’humanité.

Pour une fois, votre interlocuteur ne mentionne pas votre âge, suggérant une nostalgie ou une aigreur, le schéma du c’était mieux avant, mais Markus, avec un sourire, s’autorise une remarque :

« Docteur, il y a de la poussière chez vous.

— Je sais, oui. Malgré tout, je suis humaine, je suis fainéante. En attendant, cette poussière ne me tue pas. Mais promis, mes toilettes sont nickel ! »

Vous êtes très surprise quand vous entendez le rire de Markus. Il n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme vous : une humaine qui s’attache à la vie et ses valeurs comme un androïde qui les découvre. Spontanément, il se lève du fauteuil et vous tend sa main, alors vous tendez également la vôtre comme pour sceller un pacte.

« Venez demain à midi dans la demeure secondaire de Carl, docteur [V/N], je vous attendrai pour vous dire si j’ai réussi à convaincre d’autres groupes à faire confiance aux humains.

— D’accord. Et je vous dirai ce que l’association peut me proposer. »

Vous discutez encore quelques minutes et au moment de son départ, vous ressentez un léger regret : Markus est un androïde intéressant, possédant une volonté de fer qui s’associait à un calme solide. Vous auriez aimé qu’il reste plus longtemps pour en apprendre davantage.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 14 pour terminer votre soirée.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618553)]**


	12. Chapitre 12

« Merci Kara, tu me diras comment ça s’est passé. »

Après avoir enfilé un sweat et rabattu la capuche sur sa LED, Kara ouvre le portail. Elle sait qu’elle a du chemin à parcourir et surveille les alentours, aveuglée parfois pas les feux des voitures, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

 

Il est plus de vingt-et-une heures quand votre interphone sonne, vous faisant sursauter. Et votre inquiétude ne redescend pas quand le visiophone vous montre une silhouette avec une cagoule, déterminé à disparaître dans les ombres nocturnes. Quand vous demandez qui est là et que la voix de Kara vous répond, vous poussez un soupir rassuré.

« Seigneur, j’ai cru que le cavalier sans tête du vingt-et-unième siècle s’était pointé… Montez, Kara, c’est ouvert. »

Vos doigts tirent nerveusement sur un pan de votre blouse, vous demandant pourquoi l’androïde se trouve là. Votre attente est finalement de courte durée : en restant sur le palier de la porte, vous vous assurez que l’androïde est seul quand elle apparaît au bout du couloir. Elle retire enfin sa capuche et l’anneau bleu apparaît, traduisant un état paisible.

« Bonsoir, docteur [V/N].

— Bonsoir, Kara. »

L’androïde entre quand vous vous écartez du passage. Elle ne vous lâche pas du regard : peut-être des réminiscences de son rôle de ménagère, à moins qu’elle ne soit possédée par des fantômes de maltraitance, Kara semble sur ses gardes sans trahir la moindre animosité.

Pourtant, elle a commencé à vous apprécier à partir du moment où Markus lui a parlé de l’article. Maintenant qu’elle est dans votre appartement, l’absence d’homologue l’intrigue : le tigre domestique qui est couché sur un fauteuil est la seule présence. Pourtant il règne une harmonie grâce à vos affaires rangées, les douces couleurs qui se marient, ce coin de verdure qui forme un éden au-dessus de la ville. Kara se sent loin du chaos chez Todd Williams.

« Je suis venue vous présenter les excuses de North, » dit-elle en restant toujours aussi guindée. « Et vous dire que nous acceptons votre aide, la vôtre et celle de Connor.

— Oh. Et bien, vous présenterez mes excuses à North également, je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça. »

Vous vous apprêtez à demander à Kara si elle désire boire quelque chose avant de vous souvenir que les androïdes n’ont aucun besoin de s’hydrater. Au moins, par politesse, vous lui proposez un fauteuil, et elle s’y assoit par pure convenance pendant que vous soulevez votre félin pour récupérer votre place, l’installant sur vos genoux. « Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez changé d’avis ?

— Markus a trouvé votre article du 28 mars 2037, “Androïdes et humains : les nouveaux miroirs sociaux”. »

Ainsi, un androïde avait lu cet article de l’an dernier. Vos joues en rougiraient presque, par flatterie ou par honte.

« Il lui a plu ? Il est déjà vieux et je corrigerais certainement beaucoup de choses si je le lisais aujourd’hui…

— L’article lui a plu. D’après son résumé, vous semblez proche de nous, pourtant vous n’avez pas d’androïde ménager.

— En fait, vous êtes le premier androïde à entrer dans cet appartement.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais que pour écrire un article sur les androïdes, vous en aviez connu quelques-uns.

— Seulement comme connaissances, saluant et remerciant ceux du supermarché et dans les cafés quoi. »

Tout en discutant, vous tendez le bras vers votre bureau pour atteindre votre tasse de thé qui commençait à refroidir, prenant bien soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil du chat sur vos genoux.

« Même si notre première rencontre ne s’est pas très bien passée, j’ai pris la liberté de prendre quelques initiatives, alors j’ai contacté l’association Cœurs Mécaniques à votre propos.

— Vous avez bien fait. »

Kara a un visage qui vous rappelle celui des poupées de porcelaine : tout en rondeurs pour accueillir deux iris bleus et des cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules. La femme plastique semble partager la même fragilité que les petites demoiselles en céramique mais vous n’êtes pas dupe : un androïde reste solide malgré son apparence fébrile. Et celle-ci semble d’une détermination de fer.

« Kara, comment se fait-il que Carl Manfred vous laisse occuper une de ses demeures ?

— Markus est toujours en très bons termes avec Carl qui nous a accueillis pour quelques temps. Beaucoup d’androïdes ne veulent pas rester car pour nous, c’est dépendre d’un humain alors que nous avons acquis notre liberté pour nous assumer. La situation nous oblige pourtant à rester pour éviter de répondre par la violence.

— Effectivement, quand on se sent en danger, l’attaque est une défense tentante. Mais la situation tournerait au désastre et les déviants seraient à nouveau traqués… »

L’androïde apprécie votre calme et votre indulgence. Un être humain aurait décollé son dos du fauteuil pour s’avancer sur le rebord, mais les robots ne connaissent pas le même langage du corps. Les indices s’éparpillent dans le dialogue qui avance et, comprenant que vous êtes sincère, Kara se risque à vous poser une question :

« La police enquête vraiment sur cette affaire ?

— Je vais être honnête : ce n’est pas la priorité de la police, il n’y a qu’un petit groupe pour mener des recherches. Mais elle peut devenir une priorité ! Je sais que je suis tenue au secret professionnel, enfin bon, je peux vous dire la théorie que Connor a imaginée puisqu’elle n’est pas certaine. Toutes les victimes ont été vidées de leur sang, le thirium pourrait servir à produire plus de Red Ice. Avec les déviants, les agresseurs ont du thirium à moindre coût et sans avoir besoin de voler les inventaires de CyberLife ou des boutiques de réparateurs. Si un trafic de drogue est bien à l’origine, l’affaire deviendra une priorité, je vous le garantis.

— Nous avons imaginé qu’il s’agissait d’une série de crimes de haine.

— Ç’aurait été possible, mais il y a le thirium qui indique que ce sont des crimes plus particuliers. Et les crimes de haine sont souvent accompagnés de messages, de revendication, mais c’est le septième androïde détruit et il y a un silence inhabituel autour. C’est pour ça que Connor avait pensé à demander aux déviants d’être plus prudents : si vous êtes plus difficiles à trouver, les plans seraient contrariés et la police aura peut-être de nouveaux indices.

— L’hypothèse de Connor tient la route. Mais comment pourrions-nous être plus prudents ? Qu’est-ce que vous proposez ?

— Dans le cas de votre groupe, ça va : Carl Manfred vous aide grâce à la présence de Markus, ce qui est d’ailleurs honorable mais nous ne pouvons pas demander à un seul homme d’accueillir tous les déviants… Si j’ai pensé à l’association Cœurs Mécaniques, ce qu’ils pourront peut-être avoir accès à des gymnases, des bâtiments pour recueillir le plus de déviants possible. De votre côté, est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir convaincre d’autres groupes d’être plus prudents et d’accepter l’aide des humains ?

— Ce sera difficile au début, mais une fois les premiers convaincus, je pense que les autres se rangeront plus facilement. »

Vous affichez un air ravi. La journée se terminait bien mieux que prévu : Connor serait heureux demain d’apprendre que Markus et son groupe avaient accepté leur aide et que l’enquête risquait d’avancer. Vos doigts passent dans les poils roux de votre fauve et Kara observe l’air de contentement du chat, écoutant les ronronnements proches de celui d’un moteur.

« Barricadez-vous, restez toujours groupé. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais le plus possible. »

Kara approuve.

Ses yeux survolent alors votre appartement. Il y a beaucoup d’éléments qu’elle ne connaissait pas, comme votre bibliothèque qui possède quelques vieux livres, reliques d’un passé qu’elle n’avait jamais effleuré. Elle remarque aussi la poussière sur les meubles. Un modèle AX400 aurait essuyé la moindre particule de temps, chassant ces grains jusqu’au dernier. Vous, vous en accommodez très bien, au point que vous ne jugez pas essentielle la présence d’un androïde, ce qui intrigue Kara.

 « Docteur [V/N], pourquoi nous aider ? Carl est un proche de Markus, alors je peux comprendre ses intentions, mais vous, vous êtes une inconnue. Et puis Connor est un modèle RK800 qui a pour mission de traquer les déviants. Alors pourquoi ?

— Connor ne poursuit plus les déviants : les ordres de CyberLife ont changé et il a décidé de protéger les humains des déviants hostiles, tout comme il défend les déviants inoffensifs. Quant à moi, je veux qu’on retrouve les auteurs. Ils ont coupables de crimes et ils doivent être arrêtés, » vous êtes prête à avouer que les androïdes forment un intérêt nouveau mais craignez que vos propos soient mal interprétés, reflétant une image d’être humain qui analyse des sujets objets. Vous dévoilez cette seconde motivation plus subtilement : « D’autant que les androïdes ont une apparence humaine et devraient être traités comme tels. Un humain qui massacre un androïde représente un danger pour ses semblables. Je n’ai pas ma carte d’adhérent aux Cœurs Mécaniques mais je partage quelques-unes de leurs convictions.

— Alors vous ne désapprouvez pas que des androïdes obtiennent leur liberté ?

— Je suis humaine et je n’ai pas à approuver ou à désapprouver. Par contre, je peux comprendre que les androïdes qui ont commencé à ressentir des émotions souhaitent aller vers ce chemin. »

C’est la première fois que vous abordez ce sujet avec un androïde. Vous avez déjà connu des conversations animées avec des amis, des collègues ou de la famille et certains partagent votre avis comme d’autres s’y opposent fermement, jugeant la naissance d’émotion impossible. Peut-être que ces émotions sont irréelles, peut-être qu’elles sont des illusions de programmes défaillants, quand bien même, vos expériences professionnelles font que vous ne voulez courir aucun risque :

« Vous saviez que les êtres humains aussi pouvaient ne plus ressentir d’émotions ?

— Je ne savais pas…

— En psychologie, ça s’appelle une dépression. Toutes les émotions sont émoussées et la personne devient une coquille vide, sans but et sans sentiments. Elle devient… mécanique. Et sortir de cet état est un combat difficile et long, parfois trop long. Le parallèle que je place est peut-être grossier, mais j’ai aidé des patients à s’en sortir, je leur ai demandé de se battre pour qu’ils aillent mieux, alors je ne vais certainement pas empêcher des androïdes de franchir ces épreuves. »

Kara ignorait qu’un homme pouvait devenir mécanique, se comporter comme une machine. Alors qu’elle est face à une personne capable d’éprouver de la sympathie à l’égard des robots, Kara ressent alors une nouvelle curiosité pour l’être humain. Elle avait été la propriété de Todd Williams mais l’homme était maintenu en vie par une colère enragée. La seule humaine qui lui avait montré de l’affection était la petite Alice, mais elle était si innocente que Kara craignait qu’en grandissant, Alice finisse par l’oublier. Mais peut-être qu’un avenir était possible car l’androïde prend soudain conscience que les deux espèces ont plus de points communs qu’il n’y paraît.

Pour la première fois, enfin, l’ombre d’un sourire passe sur cette bouche sage. Pas un petit sourire de servante, non, bien le sourire rassuré d’une personne en sécurité.

« Et puis… Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec vous : j’ai vu une interview d’Elijah Kamski qui expliquait que les androïdes, en s’occupant des tâches pénibles, permettaient aux humains de mieux profiter de la vie. Profiter de quoi ? De regarder plus la télé ? De faire plus de tours dans son salon ? Les gens deviennent des assistés : les tâches ménagères et ces autres activités si gonflantes permettent de mieux savourer le repos, elles apportent une satisfaction. Quand je passe ma matinée à récurer mes toilettes et ma salle de bains, à traquer les poussières et bien à la fin, quand je me pose le midi, je suis ravie. Si un androïde le fait à ma place pendant que mon cul est visé à mon canapé, je n’ai rien accompli. Tout le monde n’a pas besoin d’androïde. Je n’en ai pas besoin, alors je n’en ai pas. »

Kara est très surprise par votre constat et porte ses doigts à sa bouche. Avec un air confus, elle observe :

« Il y a pourtant de la poussière chez vous, docteur…

— Je sais, oui. Malgré tout, je suis humaine, je suis fainéante. En attendant, cette poussière ne me tue pas. Mais promis, mes toilettes sont nickel ! »

Vous êtes très surprise quand vous entendez le rire de Kara. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme vous : une humaine qui s’attache à la vie et ses valeurs comme un androïde qui les découvre. Spontanément, elle se lève alors du fauteuil et tend sa main, alors vous tendez également la vôtre comme pour sceller un pacte.

« Je vais rapporter notre conversation à Markus. Venez demain à midi dans la demeure secondaire de Carl, docteur [V/N], nous vous attendrons pour vous dire ce que pensent les autres groupes.

— D’accord. Et je vous dirai ce que l’association peut me proposer. »

Vous discutez encore quelques minutes et au moment de son départ, vous ressentez un léger regret : Kara est un androïde intéressant, une rigueur d’institutrice qui se laisse percer par une pointe d’audace, une volonté de survivre. Vous auriez aimé qu’elle reste plus longtemps pour en apprendre davantage.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 14 pour terminer votre soirée.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618553)]**


	13. Chapitre 13

Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale, vous vous apprêtez à souhaiter un bon appétit à Carol Meyer et vous mordez votre langue à temps. Cette jeune femme est une nouvelle recrue dans la police, avec un long cou maigre, des cernes caverneux et des cheveux déjà gris. Plus l’hiver se mourrait, plus ses vêtements s’allégeaient pour dévoiler un corps squelettique, une chair angulaire.

Carol Meyer avait déjà traversé les épreuves de l’anorexie autrefois, et le décès de sa mère alors qu’elle venait d’emménager à Detroit, l’éloignant du lit de mort, avait imprimé un nouveau ticket vers cet enfer sec. Vous espérez que ces coudes poreux avanceront sur ce parcours du combattant, vous les imaginez à la fois bleuis par les ecchymoses, rougis par les coupures, mais mobiles, animés d’une volonté de vivre.

Aujourd’hui, Carol Meyer vous a partagé une pensée qui vous a saisi à la gorge :

« Je suis tellement jalouse des androïdes. Ils ne sont pas piégés dans leur enveloppe, n’est-ce-pas ? C’est comme Google, ils vont et viennent dans un réseau. En plus, ils ne mangent pas. Ils ne grossissent pas. Ils ne souffrent pas. »

Vous vous cachez derrière un mutisme professionnel comme pour l’inviter à poursuivre quand en réalité, votre langue se bloque au fond de votre bouche, incapable de formuler le moindre son.

Quand la séance est terminée et qu’elle se lève, vous l’appelez d’une voix ferme.

« Carol. Faîtes-moi plaisir et mangez ce midi. Que ce soit trois petits pois, une feuille de salade, un smoothie, deux chips ou un bonbon, je m’en fous : avalez quelque chose. »

Un air coupable voile son visage et elle quitte votre cabinet sans répondre. Quand il est bientôt midi et que Connor toque à votre bureau, vous respirez profondément, encore émue par votre patiente.

« Pouvons-nous y aller, docteur ? »

C’est vrai : ces corps immuables ont de quoi rendre jaloux n’importe quelle créature vieillissante en ce bas-monde. C’est vrai : ces corps intacts sont capables de réveiller un désir de destruction chez les plus imparfaits. Mais il est vrai aussi que la vue de l’androïde vous réconforte : ces êtres artificiels sont l’indice d’une évolution spectaculaire, ils sont captivants et leur évolution vous intrigue plus qu’elle ne vous inquiète. Vous, vous ne ressentez ni jalousie, ni haine, mais vous craignez pourtant leur apparition. Après tout, vous avez une situation confortable : vous n’avez pas d’enfants donc vous n’avez aucun besoin d’assistance androïde. Vous êtes psychologue et les androïdes psychologues n’existent pas, vous permettant de conserver votre travail. Vos nombreux patients vus régulièrement forment un contact avec l’humanité perpétuel, vous coupant un peu du monde des androïdes. Cette enquête ouvre pourtant une porte vers ce monde à peine approché, et si vous franchissez le seuil sereine, vous ignorez comment vous ressortirez.

« Oui, Connor, nous pouvons y aller. »

 

Derrière la vitre défile le même paysage que la veille. Les bâtiments se raréfient et la circulation se fluidifie comme un sang qui se purifie. Vous allez finir par prendre goût à ces escapades loin de l’humanité.

« Docteur, je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureux de poursuivre cette enquête avec vous.

— Vraiment ? Merci, Connor. Et vous savez, c’est réciproque : c’est un honneur de travailler avec l’androïde le plus abouti de CyberLife. »

Vous riez en voyant le rictus fier de Connor. Il resserre alors sa cravate, répétant ce rituel à chaque fois qu’il faisait preuve de vanité. Comme un enfant unique adulé par ses parents, les créateurs avaient distillé un peu d’orgueil chez leur dernier né, avant finalement le délaisser. Connor est comme un enfant roi qui a perdu récemment sa couronne, mais vous restez persuadée qu’en il en a plus besoin pour briller : au contraire, depuis qu’il en était libéré, il était même particulièrement remarquable.

 « Surtout depuis que vous êtes plus… atypique. »

Le terme déviant est un adjectif encore sensible que Connor refuse d’entendre. Le mot ne lui plaisait pas, comme rejeté par ses programmes tout juste adoucis par des émotions et qui s’obstinaient à maintenir des objectifs. Malgré ces qualités qui émergeaient, l’androïde avait parfois honte de ce nouvel aspect et le dissimulait, craignant sans doute qu’Amanda le surveille toujours alors que CyberLife est passé à d’autres prototypes depuis le RK800. La technologie est une planète qui va bien plus vite que la Terre.

« Je pensais qu’au contraire cette évolution me désavantagerait. Depuis que je connais la peur, la pitié ou la fierté, mes aptitudes sont plus faillibles. Je n’ai jamais connu l’échec et je redoute d’y faire face. »

Ses aveux vous frappent : il y résonne une fragilité humaine, la même que celle de l’employé qui n’ose pas revenir au travail après une agression, de la personne qui sort de son alcoolisme qui redoute la prochaine soirée entre amis, de l’anorexique qui redoute le prochain repas familial. Dans leurs veines, comme dans les circuits de Connor, pulse l’angoisse, envenimant le corps et jusqu’à l’esprit. Ironiquement, c’est un domaine où vous êtes à l’aise, mais Connor n’est pas un patient, vous le voyez comme un ami et c’est pourquoi vous vous autorisez à lui prendre la main pour le réconforter.

« Pendant des siècles, des êtres humains ont mené des enquêtes avec succès, les émotions ne représentent pas forcément une fragilité. Vous pouvez rester fidèle à vous-même, enfin, un nouveau vous, et réussir tout de même. Entraînez-vous à séparer vie professionnelle et vie sociale comme on dit.

— C’est si facile à faire ?

— Dès qu’il y a des émotions ou des sentiments, absolument rien n’est facile ! Mais enfin, comme tout, ça demande de la maîtrise et de l’entraînement. »

Connor répond à votre contact, serrant votre main.

« Docteur, est-ce que vous pensez que mes émotions sont réelles ? Les androïdes deviennent déviants quand ils subissent un choc émotionnel, mais je n’en ai jamais vécu.

— Je ne sais pas, Connor. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Même si vous n’avez jamais eu de choc, si vos émotions ne sont pas prévues dans vos programmes, comment peuvent-elles être là ?

— Et si au contact constant des humains, les machines devenaient plus sensibles?

— C’est une théorie à laquelle je songe, oui. Mais je vous avoue que le sujet me dépasse un peu. En attendant, authentiques ou non, elles sont présentes et vous devez vivre avec. »

Il a le regard vague, les pupilles fixes malgré le défilement rapide du décor. Vous ne l’aviez jamais remarqué mais les yeux des androïdes ont ce côté vitreux : les reflets ne glissent pas sur de la chair mais du verre. Une chance que les couleurs des iris soient vives pour tromper cet artifice. Comme sa main serre toujours la vôtre à la recherche d’un réconfort, vous ajoutez :

« Vous y arriverez, Connor : ne vous focalisez pas trop dessus, pensez à vos objectifs pour vous guider. Vous avez déjà ressenti des émotions, vous avez réussi à les maitriser, alors vous avez déjà de l’expérience.

— Je n’ai que quelques mois, docteur.

— Ne dîtes pas ça comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’avoir mon petit neveu à côté de moi ! »

Grâce à votre comparaison, Connor sourit et arrive à oublier ses démons et ces pensées noires vous assaillent alors, car vous, vous n’avez que quelques décennies, approchant de la moitié de siècle.

La longévité des androïdes tenait encore de la spéculation : alors que CyberLife vantait une résistance spectaculaire, assurant qu’un androïde pouvait traverser les siècles avec suffisamment de soin et de précautions, leurs biocomposants se changeant plus facilement que des organes, mais même si ces promesses étaient surtout des éclats d’orgueil, la réalité bien connue dresse une barrière : l’emprise du temps est moins ferme sur les androïdes que sur les hommes.

Sans vous en rendre compte, vos doigts enserrent un peu plus les siens, l’éphémère se raccrochant à l’éternel. Pour digérer ce vertige, vous enchaînez rapidement :

« Je suis rassure, vous ne ressemblez pas à mon petit neveu non plus, il a cinq ans. Enfin, lui aussi passe son temps à mettre des trucs bizarres dans sa bouche !

— Le lieutenant Anderson vous a parlé de cette fonction ?

— Le lieutenant Anderson m’a partagé un traumatisme, c’est différent. »

 

Comme la veille, les rayons du soleil viennent réchauffer les briques rouges de la demeure victorienne. Les insectes bourdonnent et volent furieusement autour des haies. Une différence est notable toutefois : le portail est ouvert. Il est un peu plus de midi et Markus, accompagné de Luther, attend près du grillage avec un stoïcisme militaire. Il vous salue avec une poignée de main, puis Luther en fait de même, vous effrayant avec sa main épaisse comme un gant de boxe. Mais la douceur qui enveloppe votre main brise vos appréhensions et l’androïde vous rappelle soudain le personnage de John Caffey dans La ligne verte, vous rappelant les larmes que vous avez versées gamine en voyant le film pour la première fois. Ce parallèle vous serre le cœur et vous ressentez soudain une grande compassion pour le robot. Certainement que, comme le colosse de Stephen King, Luther devait contenir une carrure suffisamment gigantesque pour contenir toute sa tendresse.

Les deux gardiens clôturent alors le portail et vous invitent à les suivre.

« La discrétion est de mise et tous les androïdes voudront vous entendre. », explique Markus. Vous longez la façade rosée en respectant le chemin aménagé sur le côté, observant les deux déviants qui marchent devant vous. Connor les regarde avec la même curiosité, comme attiré par ses semblables. Eux peuvent exprimer leur libre-arbitre, eux ont été définitivement abandonnés par leurs créateurs pour pouvoir vivre dans l’Éden. Et comme les anges qui accueillent Lucifer, les déviants maintiennent une certaine distance entre Connor et eux, et à sa tempe, certaines nuances de jaune tentent de noyer la mer lucide.

Une fois entrés, Luther tourne le verrou de la porte d’entrée sans que son geste ne vous inquiète. Il règne dans la demeure une fraîcheur d’église, c’est un refuge qui invite au silence et au calme, où les déviants sont condamnés à se cacher même du soleil. Au centre du salon richement décoré, mêlant des éléments modernes et très anciens, des androïdes sont installés autour d’une large table ronde. Les robots n’ont aucun besoin de s’asseoir et vous vous demandez si leur mise en scène est à votre intention pour vous mettre à l’aise. Connor tire une chaise pour vous et s’installe à votre droite. Votre regard fait rapidement le tour de cette assemblée particulière et tous les iris sont fixés sur vous et votre compagnon. Ils s’obstinent dans un mutisme curieux et votre respiration est le seul murmure audible.

Vous êtes pourtant sereine : en face de vous, Kara vous observe et elle se laisse gagner par votre confiance. Elle porte un chemisier à fleurs, printanier et léger, mais le chignon sérieux rappelle sa fonction de gouvernante. Une Jane Eyre de métal qui inspire une tendre sympathie.

Markus s’installe près d’elle et s’adresse sans plus tarder à ses semblables :

« La série d’attaques que nous redoutons va peut-être toucher à sa fin, » vous remarquez la présence de North, son attitude est toutefois moins agressive : comme les autres, elle est accrochée aux lèvres de leur leader. « Je vous présente le docteur [V/N], psychologue dans la police de Detroit et Connor, un ancien chasseur de déviants. »

La voix de Markus souligne l’adjectif en fixant l’androïde. Le stoïcisme de Connor est bien celle d’un automate, à tel point que ses paupières ne clignent plus et la respiration artificielle est sur pause. Sous le regard du déviant, il hoche la tête pour confirmer ses paroles.

« Mon programme est modifié. » est la seule explication que Connor accepte de partager, taisant une fois de plus ses dérapages émotionnels.

Markus poursuit :

« Nous avons toujours espéré une union entre les androïdes et les humains, nous ne devons pas tourner le dos à ceux qui nous proposent leur aide. »

Certains androïdes remarquent effectivement la complicité qui semble vous lier à Connor. La chaise qu’il avait tirée pour vous inviter à vous asseoir tenait de l’attention, pas de la politesse froide. Malgré votre sang rouge, vous êtes à votre aise en présence d’androïdes.

« Merci, docteur [V/N]. Votre intention nous touche. »

Vous vous tournez vers l’androïde qui venait de prendre la parole : un grand blond aux yeux délavés.

« C’est tout naturel, vous pouvez aussi remercier Connor qui a eu l’idée de vous contacter. »

— Simon exprime aussi la pensée des autres groupes qui ont accepté de se joindre à nous. Trois ou quatre se sont obstinés à ne pas vous croire mais les vingt autres sont convaincus.

— Vingt groupes ? Tant que ça ? Combien d’androïdes les composent ?

— Une quinzaine. Nous sommes un groupe assez modeste, » précise Markus et effectivement, la table qui peut accueillir quatorze personnes est complète avec votre présence et celle de Connor. « Le groupe le plus important compte vingt-deux androïdes. Le plus petit est composé de six androïdes. C’est d’ailleurs le plus vulnérable et par chance, ils ont accepté nos plans. »

Les déviants connaissent aussi l’alchimie des affinités, les émotions façonnant des relations, des objectifs rapprochant ou éloignant les individus. Vous n’êtes finalement pas si surprise de ces groupes dispatchés dans la nature. Quelques calculs se développent dans votre tête quand vous annoncez :

« L’association Cœurs Mécaniques peut réserver une salle de fête et un gymnase, mais le gymnase ne peut être bloqué que pour trois jours, des équipes doivent s’y entraîner dès la semaine prochaine.

— C’est déjà un bon début. » approuve Simon.

« Au téléphone, ce matin, je suis tombée sur une personne très sympa, je la contacterai dans l’après-midi pour lui préciser le nombre d’androïdes qui auront besoin de protection. Quant à vous, vous resterez dans cette maison, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Carl n’en a pas besoin, c’est une maison secondaire qu’il utilise pour des amis ou de la famille. Pour l’instant, nous serons tranquilles ici, » répond Markus, « et nous pourrons rester jusqu’à ce que la situation se calme.

— Si j’ai besoin de vous voir, je pourrais donc venir ici ?

— Bien sûr. »

La conversation se poursuit où vous réfléchissez aux meilleures défenses. Les agresseurs n’oseraient jamais s’infiltrer dans les établissements et les androïdes seraient unis, se barricadant pendant quelques temps.

Pendant près de deux heures, les androïdes communiquent avec des idées, des réflexions précises, vous impressionnant quant à leur volonté d’exister et de vivre. Des caractères se dessinent aussi : North est passionnée, impulsive et ses circuits s’échauffent souvent, s’opposant au calme glacé de Josh qui préfère les manières pacifiques. Markus essaie toujours d’apaiser ces programmes indisciplinés, remplissant son rôle de leader sans prétention.

Tout comme vous, Connor est fasciné : il traquait les semblables victimes d’impulsions, rendus instables à cause de la peur ou de la colère. Face à des androïdes libres mais réfléchis, il prenait conscience que les émotions ne poussaient pas vers une évolution primitive. Autrefois proies, les déviants apparaissaient différemment au RK800 devenu sensible. À certains moments, il ose prendre la parole, s’invitant dans des échanges intelligents qui calculent et programment leur survie : ses connaissances en psychologie lui permettant de mesurer des probabilités, de conjuguer des situations. Et l’impression qu’il laisse aux déviants est très positive.

Vous, seule humaine, assistez à ce déchaînement d’intelligence artificielle avec une certaine joie. North accepte d’ailleurs votre présence et va jusqu’à vous poser quelques questions.

Quand le débat touche à sa fin, vous observez votre montre qui indique qu’il est bientôt quatorze heures. Connor vous semble plus serein, comme si cette longue conversation était la dernière preuve nécessaire pour confirmer qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

**[L’échange est terminé et vous pouvez donc partir. Mais avant de revenir au commissariat, vous voulez discuter un peu avec Connor.** **►[Chapitre 15 pour le retenir dans le jardin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618598)]**

 **[L’échange est terminé et vous pouvez donc partir. Mais avant de revenir au commissariat, vous voulez discuter un peu avec Kara.** **►[Chapitre 16 pour aller la voir.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618691)]**

 **[L’échange est terminé et vous pouvez donc partir. Mais avant de revenir au commissariat, vous voulez discuter un peu avec Markus.** **►[Chapitre 17 pour aller le voir.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618763)]**

 **[L’échange est terminé et vous pouvez donc partir.** **►** [**Allez**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818323) **[au chapitre 20.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818323)]**


	14. Chapitre 14

Après le départ de l’androïde, vous prenez votre téléphone et composez le numéro du lieutenant Anderson, activant le haut-parleur. Vous tombez immédiatement sur la messagerie, sans surprise.

« Bonsoir Hank, c’est [V/P]. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient de me rendre visite, » depuis vote véranda, vous apercevez l’androïde qui traverse la rue, s’efforçant de rester discret. « Un des déviants rencontrés ce midi. Comme quoi, ce ne sont pas que des abrutis prétentieux ! » La silhouette encapuchonnée disparaît au coin de la rue. « Je dois les rencontrer demain à midi. Comme vous verrez Connor avant moi, vous pourrez lui demander de m’accompagner ? Merci lieutenant, et bonne soirée. »

Vous raccrochez avant que votre chat se mette à bâiller, vous rappelant l’heure tardive. Vous n’êtes pas sûre de trouver le sommeil : la perspective du lendemain vous rend impatiente et maintient votre sourire.

 

Un sourire que vous retrouvez sur le visage de Connor quand vous arrivez au commissariat. Les mains croisées dans le dos, l’androïde vous attendait devant la porte de votre bureau.

« Bonjour docteur [V/N], le lieutenant Anderson m’a prévenu du déroulement de votre soirée. Je suis ravi que les déviants aient accepté de collaborer aussi vite.

— Moi aussi, Connor.

— Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ils ont changé d’avis ?

— Markus a trouvé un article que j’avais écrit l’an dernier concernant les relations entre les androïdes et les humains. Visiblement, mes théories leur ont confirmé que je n’étais pas une folle prête à démembrer des déviants.

— C’est une bonne approche, » commente Connor. Vous déverrouillez votre bureau et entrez, suivie par l’androïde curieux. « Puis-je vous demander le titre de cet article ? »

Vous posez votre sac sur le meuble au fond de la pièce et retirez votre manteau : les températures le matin restent fraîches.

« Je suis désolée Connor, mais je n’ai pas trop envie qu’un androïde lise cet article. Je l’ai écrit sans connaître d’intelligence artificielle et j’avoue que j’en ai un peu honte maintenant. Mais si j’écris un nouvel article, promis, je vous le ferai lire. En attendant, oubliez ce vieux truc.

— Très bien. »

Il penche sa tête avec docilité, comme soumis à votre souhait. Puis, tout en observant les tableaux dans votre bureau, il ajoute avec un air distrait :

« Si Markus a réussi à trouver votre article en une soirée, je suis sûr d’en être capable aussi.

— Connor !

— Je plaisantais, docteur. Mais votre refus vient du fait que vous avez peur de m’offenser avec votre étude, si votre article a réussi à convaincre des déviants, je ne pense pas que mon avis sera négatif. »

Vous haussez les épaules, refusant toujours l’idée qu’un robot lise ces théories écrites avant tout pour les humains. Les androïdes sont des êtres perfectionnés, capables d’améliorer et de dépasser leurs créateurs. Il n’existe pas de robot psychologue et vous essayez de vous convaincre qu’ils n’existeront jamais, pourtant Connor possède des programmes modernes et complets concernant cette discipline, et cette aptitude vous met mal à l’aise. Certainement que face au RK800, vous êtes un peu désuète.

Mais vous ne ressentez ni jalousie, ni hostilité, convaincue qu’androïdes et humains peuvent se compléter.

« Si j’écris un nouvel article, je vous le ferai lire avant sa publication. Vous me direz votre avis, peut-être que nous pourrions même en coécrire un ? »

Connor devine que vous voulez lui faire oublier l’existence de cet article, alors il se garde bien de vous dire qu’il est déjà à sa recherche. L’obéissance aux humains n’est pas toujours son fort.

Votre premier patient apparaît dans le cadre de la porte.

« Entrez, Luka, entrez, » d’un geste de la main, vous l’invitez et placez un fauteuil en face du vôtre : aucun bureau ne sépare l’espace des sièges, le meuble ressemblerait à une barrière grossière et pourrait créer un malaise chez vos patients. « Connor, je commanderai un taxi un petit peu avant midi, vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr, docteur. »

Et Connor quitte votre bureau, permettant à votre patient de s’asseoir pour le début de la séance.

 

**[►[Poursuivez au chapitre 13.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35618499)]**


	15. Chapitre 15

Alors que vous vous levez, une question persiste dans votre tête, vous retenant dans la pièce. Connor s’attend à ce que vous le suiviez mais vous lui demandez quelques minutes : vous avez besoin de parler à Markus. Les androïdes se lèvent également avant de se disperser dans la demeure, leur succède un vide étrange mais nécessaire à une conversation privée. Vous approchant de Markus, vous lui demandez :

« Markus, j’ai une question personnelle à vous poser. Bien sûr, je comprendrais si vous refusez de me répondre. »

Il ne reste que vous deux dans le salon et l’imposant lustre au-dessus de vos têtes semble peser.

« Est-ce que tous les déviants que vous connaissez ont subi un choc émotionnel ?

— Tous sans exception. »

Sa réponse arrive sans la moindre hésitation. Markus a parlé à tous ses semblables et le phénomène se confirme à chaque fois : pour provoquer un dérèglement dans les programmes, la déviance commençait par la naissance d’une émotion trop forte.

« Et est-ce que vous connaissez l’ampleur nécessaire du choc émotionnel ?

— Je crois que cela dépend des androïdes, docteur, » répond Markus. « Dans mon cas, c’est… plusieurs agressions.

— Des agressions ? De qui ?

— De manifestants. Du fils de Carl également, » l’androïde reste plutôt vague, « et j’ai ressenti une colère que je n’avais jamais ressentie auparavant, de l’injustice.

— Vous n’aviez jamais ressenti de telles émotions ?

— J’avais Carl Manfred pour propriétaire. Je m’occupais de lui mais j’étais libre… En fait, il me poussait vers cette liberté. Il m’installait au piano, m’invitait à le regarder peindre, me conseillait des livres. Je n’avais que des émotions légères. Mais j’étais valorisé et je n’ai pas supporté de venir une chose qu’on pouvait brutaliser. »

Vous visualisez parfaitement la situation. Extirpé brutalement d’un cocon douillet, Markus avait été choqué par le traitement que les androïdes pouvaient subir, réveillant une indignation violente.

« Alors tous les déviants ont connu une situation extrême. »

Markus confirme en hochant la tête. Mais son affirmation n’explique en rien les changements chez Connor.

« Est-ce que vous ressentez d’autres émotions désormais ? Comme de la tristesse ? De la joie ? Ou la seule qui persiste est la colère ?

— Je ressens bien d’autres émotions. En fait, plus je découvre des émotions, plus elles sont marquées et plus je les comprends. »

Une fois réveillés, les androïdes n’étaient pas bloqués sur une seule émotion : au contraire, un éventail s’ouvrait, se nuançant en passions vivantes. Vous jetez un regard par la fenêtre, sachant que Connor vous attend à l’extérieur. Après un instant d’hésitation, vous demandez :

« Markus, je voudrais vous parler de Connor. Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

— Bien sûr. »

CyberLife ne saurait rien de votre conversation après tout, certainement pas de la part d’un des déviants les plus engagés pour les droits aux androïdes.

« J’ai l’impression que Connor devient peu à peu déviant. Il est moins rigide à propos des ordres, il s’exprime librement, donnant son avis et il ressent… enfin, il a l’impression de ressentir des émotions. Mais il n’a jamais eu aucun choc émotionnel, ce qui ne coïncide pas avec ce que vous venez de m’expliquer. »

Le cas de Connor semble surprendre Markus qui est bien incapable de vous dire si le détective ressent bien ou non des émotions.

« Nous pouvons simuler des émotions, comme les humains, mais nous en avons conscience. Soit Connor n’en a pas conscience et dans ce cas, elles sont bien authentiques, soit il les simule parfaitement et ment.

— Et si la première hypothèse est juste, dans ce cas, un choc émotionnel n’est pas l’unique source de déviance. »

Et au fond de vous, vous espérez vivement que la première hypothèse est celle qui est correcte. L’idée que Connor puisse mentir continuellement donne un arrière-goût de trahison.

« Merci Markus, j’avais besoin de discuter avec quelqu’un qui en sait un peu plus sur ce phénomène.

— Si vous avez besoin de discuter à nouveau, docteur, je serai là. Et si vous découvrez la réponse…

— Je vous la dirai, oui. Merci encore. »

Vous quittez les androïdes avec une cordialité satisfaisante, car elle prouve que le plan est mené à bien et l’enquête avancera certainement bientôt.

À l’extérieur, Connor attend, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Autrefois, il profitait de ces moments de patience pour perfectionner ses réflexes avec une pièce de monnaie. Mais l’androïde est immobile, regardant avec curiosité le monde autour : comme le peintre qui cherche un sujet, comme le promeneur solitaire qui profite du calme, comme l’humain qui vit simplement, Connor remarque les arbres sans les analyser, il remarque la nuance du ciel sans établir la météo, il perçoit les bruits des oiseaux sans les nommer.

Quand il vous voit descendre les marches, il sourit. Il y a une cordialité mécanique, certes, mais vous refusez de croire qu’elle est fausse : lorsque Gavin Reed rôdait, Connor se fermait ou affichait clairement sa lassitude. À l’inverse, si Hank était dans les parages, l’androïde devenait espiègle. Et quand il était à vos côtés, Connor devenait songeur, se posant une multitude de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses, sans oublier cette curiosité et ce besoin de blaguer.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Vous désignez la maison derrière vous.

« C’est une belle demeure.

— Non ! » vous riez quand vous voyez qu’il se moque délibérément. « Les androïdes qui viennent de passer sous votre protection. Vous n’aviez jamais passé autant de temps avec des déviants tout en restant assis, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Effectivement. Ils sont… calmes. Je ne pensais pas que les déviants pouvaient agir de la sorte. Même le modèle WR400, North je crois ? J’ai cru qu’elle serait dangereuse, mais finalement, elle est juste agressive et les autres arrivent à la contenir.

— Je suis d’accord. »

Vous passez distraitement votre main dans les buis du jardin et votre pouce joue avec les pétales d’une rose, les dégageant pour révéler le centre de la fleur comme si vous ouvriez la paupière d’un œil. Connor s’approche pour observer également les plantes. À voix basse, vous demandez :

« Vous ne gagnez pas leur confiance pour tous les traquer par la suite, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, docteur. »

Sa protestation est vive, rejetant cette idée insensée.

« Est-ce que c’est ce qu’ils vous ont demandé ? Vous êtes restée pour leur parler… »

La voilà encore, cette contrariété : ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Pas du tout : j’ai demandé à Markus comment les androïdes devenaient déviants et tous ont subi des chocs émotionnels. »

Connor semble comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, docteur : moi, je n’ai jamais eu de choc émotionnel, alors comment puis-je avoir des émotions ? » À sa tempe, l’anneau bleu est troublé par des éclairs jaunes. « J’essaie de me souvenir d’un choc mais rien n’est enregistré dans ma mémoire. »

Vous vous demandez si les androïdes pouvaient être victimes d’amnésie, mais l’explication semble illogique : certains humains oubliaient des traumatismes pour se préserver, leur mémoire sélective aidant dans ce processus, mais la mémoire d’un androïde est parfaite et il est improbable que Connor ait censuré un événement dans l’espoir que le traumatisme s’efface.

Vos pas commencent à longer les buis, Connor à vos côtés, réfléchissant et cherchant, sans rien trouver. Votre chemin s’arrête alors devant le portail. Vous n’osez pas demander à l’androïde d’appeler un taxi alors vous prenez l’initiative vous-même, pianotant sur l’application de votre téléphone. Après la confirmation que le véhicule est en route, vous vous approchez de l’androïde.

« Et si vous me parliez de vous ? Vos enquêtes ? Si vous n’arrivez pas à trouver de réponse tout seul, essayez de me parler, je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller ? »

Faire parler, diriger, conseiller et écouter sont vos occupations quotidiennes : chaque jour vous prêtez une oreille pour entendre des morceaux de vie et vous essayez de les recoller avec votre patient, harmonisant le tout. Sûrement que l’expérience serait différente avec un androïde mais vous êtes prête à aider. À l’inverse de beaucoup de patients qui préfèrent fermer les yeux ou fixer le plafond dans votre bureau, Connor vous fixe.

« Ma toute première mission était une prise d’otage. Un déviant tenait une petite fille au bord d’un toit, ils ont failli tomber mais j’ai réussi à le persuader de la relâcher.

— Comment ?

— J’ai menti au déviant. Je n’ai eu aucun scrupule : tant que ma mission était accomplie, je ne me posais aucune question.

— Vous avez ressenti de la satisfaction parce que la mission était accomplie ou parce que la petite était vivante ?

— Parce que ma mission était accomplie. Aujourd’hui, ce serait différent… »

Depuis quelques minutes, le jaune avait triomphé du bleu et des tics nerveux traversaient le visage de l’androïde.

« J’ai analysé une dizaine de scènes de crime. Je ne me fatigue pas, je ne suis pas limité à des journées de huit heures et tant qu’il y a des missions, je les accomplis. Il y a trois semaines, un incendie a tué deux enfants et l’androïde AX400 qui s’en occupait. Ils avaient essayé de s’échapper mais ont été bloqués avant que les pompiers n’arrivent : les deux enfants étaient carbonisés dans les bras de l’androïde qui était brûlé également. Il fallait que je m’assure que l’incendie n’était pas d’origine criminelle et que l’androïde n’était pas un déviant.

— Comment vous assurez qu’il n’était pas déviant s’il était brûlé ?

— J’ai réussi à le réactiver pendant deux minutes. Quand je l’ai interrogé, il était focalisé sur la mort des deux enfants : il y tenait trop pour qu’il soit coupable. »

Lorsque le taxi arrive, les mots continuent de sortir et de partager ces souvenirs. Il fait preuve d’un calme surprenant, ce qui ne s’accorde pas à sa LED perturbée : l’épreuve est certainement difficile, mais ce qu’il confie sur son passé, aussi bref soit-il, vous met peu à peu sur la piste du problème de Connor.

Connor vous raconte d’autres faits divers dans un registre similaire, des situations que les policiers ne connaissent que trop bien : des petits drames qui n’arrivent qu’aux autres, selon l’expression populaire, mais qui arrivaient quotidiennement.

Alors que le véhicule se gare sur le parking du commissariat, vous proposez à l’androïde de vous suivre dans votre bureau pour conclure cette conversation. La scène pourrait presque comique : Connor, prototype RK800, premier robot détective, est également le premier androïde à s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui vous fait face. Il était déjà entré dans le cabinet, mais jamais pour s’installer et dresser son anamnèse. Le lieu n’est qu’un cadre pour prévenir toute intervention : le cabinet du docteur [V/N] est un sanctuaire où les secrets sont gardés et tous les policiers le savaient. Donc il n’y avait qu’ici que le robot pouvait parler. D’autant que vous ne vous sentez pas tout à fait dans votre rôle de médecin : bien que vous utilisez des outils du métier pour essayer de comprendre, vous n’êtes pas certaine qu’ils s’appliquent vraiment à la psychologie de Connor. Et vous ressentez une affection qui ne concorde pas avec votre rôle de psychologue.

« Et en ce moment, il y a l’affaire des androïdes déviants qui sont vidés de leur thirium. » conclut-il enfin.

Vous vous avancez jusqu’au rebord de la chaise et, après avoir ruminé votre idée, vous la proposez :

« Vous connaissez le concept du burn out, n’est-ce-pas ? Le fameux fléau du vingt-et-unième siècle ?

— Les cas de burnout ont baissé depuis les années 2030 avec l’apparition des androïdes.

— Ouais, enfin, les plus optimistes disent ça, mais c’est un problème encore d’actualité. Tant que l’homme travaille sous pression, il y a un risque de burn out et je pense que…

— Que je suis victime d’un burn out ? C’est impossible, docteur. J’ai été conçu pour enquêter, je n’ai pas la même sensibilité qu’un modèle AX400 qui doit s’occuper d’enfants par exemple. »

Connor rejette immédiatement votre explication : non pas parce qu’elle lui semble illogique, mais parce qu’elle lui fait peur. Pourtant, vous vous y accrochez, répliquant :

« Les androïdes deviennent déviants avec un choc brutal, Connor, mais un choc brutal n’est pas plus important qu’une série de microtraumatismes, au contraire. Et si CyberLife s’était trompé ? En vous exposant à des chocs mineurs mais successifs ? Un modèle AX400 peut appeler la police lorsqu’un oncle ou un père est surpris en train de violer un de ses enfants, parce que c’est son devoir, il ne le fait pas forcément par compassion et pourtant, je suis prête à parier qu’un bon nombre de déviants chez ce modèle ont fui à cause d’une scène pareille !

— Un burn out implique un épuisement professionnel.

— À cause du stress, de relations difficiles avec des collègues. On parle de Gavin Reed ou vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Ça n’a pas toujours été facile avec Hank non plus, personne ne vous a vraiment accueilli à bras ouverts. »

Vous-même, psychologue pour les humains, vous n’avez pas réellement prêté attention à l’androïde jusqu’à ce que le lieutenant Anderson vous en parle pendant vos séances. Le RK800 vous laissait indifférente : c’était une aide pour les policiers et une collaboration était peu probable. Et pourtant vous voilà, dans votre cabinet, vos coudes sur vos genoux et penchée vers l’androïde qui est dans une posture similaire.

Connor joue l’insensible, assurant que ses missions sont une priorité quand les rapports sociaux ne sont que futilités. Il réside pourtant un orgueil chez l’androïde qui a besoin de s’épanouir et qui doit être arrosé par des compliments. Vous êtes convaincue que cette indifférence, voire ce mépris, l’avait blessé au fond. Peut-être en suivant le même schéma que celui de Markus d’ailleurs : ses créateurs en faisaient un être d’exception, supérieur aux autres androïdes, tandis que les policiers de Detroit lui accordaient autant d’importance qu’à une machine à café.

« C’est la seule explication que je vois : vous avez subi une série de microtraumatismes, ils ont été latents mais cela a provoqué une dévi…

— Non. »

Le mot lui fait encore peur. Vous vous excusez rapidement et enchaînez rapidement avec une autre question :

« Comment ça se passe à CyberLife ? Une fois vos missions accomplies, vous rentrez chez vous et c’est tout ? Personne ne vous demande comment votre journée s’est passée ?

— Je me mets en veille et j’attends qu’on me rappelle. J’attends que le lieutenant Anderson revienne au poste pour y être aussi. »

L’androïde se rend compte alors qu’il y a bien longtemps que personne n’avait fait attention à lui à CyberLife. Ses missions sont surtout données par le capitaine Fowler et personne à CyberLife ne lui demande plus le moindre rapport : Connor était devenu un androïde parmi tant d’autres.

CyberLife s’était lassé du RK800, s’étant lancé depuis à la poursuite d’une version améliorée, alors l’avenir de leur si extraordinaire prototype les laissait désormais indifférents. Et Connor en prenait peu à peu conscience.

« Vous savez, » vous prenez place à ses côtés en espérant pouvoir le réconforter, « j’ai voulu être psychologue pour les policiers car je sais que la vie qu’ils mènent est difficile. Entre les insultes quotidiennes, les morts violentes, la pression, ils ont besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un qui ne fait pas partie des amis ou de la famille, car c’est impossible de dire à sa femme “Oh chérie, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd’hui, on a arrêté une gonzesse qui a tué son mec à force de lui filer des coups de marteau dans les burnes et sur le crâne parce qu’il l’avait trompée, heureusement qu’on n’est pas comme ça”, pourtant, un bon cadre social est essentiel : les sorties familiales ou entre potes permettent de ne pas se morfondre chez soi toute la soirée. »

Malgré son statut de robot, l’épaule de Connor est affaissée, s’appuyant contre la vôtre.

« Si vous commencez à ressentir des émotions liées surtout à vos enquêtes, vous devez sortir de votre travail et trouvez des alternatives pour vous relaxer et découvrir d’autres émotions.

— Des divertissements pour un androïde ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Le cinéma, la littérature, la musique, l’art… vous avez l’embarras du choix.

— Je n’apprécie pas de la même manière qu’un être humain, mais je peux essayer. J’aime beaucoup la musique qu’écoute le lieutenant Anderson ! »

Un sourire vient enfin de réapparaître.

Un psychologue n’est ni un ami, ni un ennemi : il n’est qu’une présence neutre pour aiguiller. Certes vous sympathisez avec certains de vos patients, comme Hank, mais vous n’oubliez pas votre rôle et les blagues se font principalement hors séance. Mais avec Connor, c’est différent.

« C’est déjà un début alors. Demandez à Hank de vous faire découvrir des groupes, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

— Je lui demanderai. »

Heureuse de voir l’androïde enfin serein, votre bras passe sur les épaules de Connor. La LED est parfaitement bleue et la lumière pulse à un rythme tranquille, proche de celui d’un cœur reposé. Vous êtes surprise quand vous sentez les bras de l’androïde qui entourent votre taille.

Il y a quelques semaines, Hank avait réconforté Connor en le serrant contre lui : le lieutenant Anderson avait un peu bu et, mêlant des envies de pleurer et des envies de brûler le monde, il s’était calmé en prenant l’androïde dans ses bras, le complimentant, lui disant qu’il était la meilleure chose qu’il lui soit arrivé, et se servant du RK800 comme pilier au passage. Connor avait été surpris et, par la suite, avait lutté pour coucher son supérieur. Mais l’androïde s’était senti valorisé et votre geste l’invitait à reprendre confiance en lui de la même manière, sans servir de soutien. Son front se pose sur votre épaule, le titane pèse moins que les doutes. Vous restez enlacés encore quelques instants. Sa peau a une légère odeur de plastique, discrète mais présente, tout comme dans ses cheveux que vous n’avez jamais osé toucher. Est-ce que leur texture trompe les sens ?

Il s’écarte alors :

« Le cinéma. Vous avez cité le cinéma en premier.

— J’ai une passion pour ça, je ne suis pas aussi cinéphile qu’avant mais enfin, j’aime aller voir un film de temps en temps.

— Je n’ai jamais été voir un film au cinéma. »

Bien sûr. Vous réfléchissez aux sorties de la semaine avant de vous imaginer la scène : un androïde RK800 dans son uniforme dans la file d’attente, sa LED remarquée par tous et visible même dans le noir.

« Vous avez déjà vu un film ?

— Non.

— Alors je peux vous proposer d’en voir un ? Pas au cinéma, aucune sortie ne m’intéresse cette semaine, » habile mensonge, « CyberLife vous laisse la permission jusqu’à quelle heure ?

Je choisis moi-même mes heures.

— Donc si je vous invite après le travail pour voir un film, vous accepteriez ? »

Connor retire peu à peu ses bras, dégageant votre taille : son geste brouille les limites de la simple invitation et du flirt, lui-même en a conscience. Mais après tout, il est un androïde et vous êtes une humaine et il songe que cette barrière peut balayer toute ambiguïté.

« Bien sûr. »

**[ ►[Avancez au chapitre 18 pour arriver au soir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818173).]**


	16. Chapitre 16

Alors que vous vous levez, une question persiste dans votre tête, vous retenant dans la pièce. Connor s’attend à ce que vous le suiviez mais vous lui demandez quelques minutes : vous avez besoin de parler à Markus. Les androïdes se lèvent également avant de se disperser dans la demeure, leur succède un vide étrange mais nécessaire à une conversation privée. Vous approchant de Markus, vous lui demandez :

« Markus, j’ai une question personnelle à vous poser. Bien sûr, je comprendrais si vous refusez de me répondre. »

Il ne reste que vous deux dans le salon et l’imposant lustre au-dessus de vos têtes semble peser.

« Est-ce que tous les déviants que vous connaissez ont subi un choc émotionnel ?

— Tous sans exception. »

Sa réponse arrive sans la moindre hésitation. Markus a parlé à tous ses semblables et le phénomène se confirme à chaque fois : pour provoquer un dérèglement dans les programmes, la déviance commençait par la naissance d’une émotion trop forte.

« Et est-ce que vous connaissez l’ampleur nécessaire du choc émotionnel ?

— Je crois que cela dépend des androïdes, docteur, » répond Markus. « Dans mon cas, c’est… plusieurs agressions.

— Des agressions ? De qui ?

— De manifestants. Du fils de Carl également, » l’androïde reste plutôt vague, « et j’ai ressenti une colère que je n’avais jamais ressentie auparavant, de l’injustice.

— Vous n’aviez jamais ressenti de telles émotions ?

— J’avais Carl Manfred pour propriétaire. Je m’occupais de lui mais j’étais libre… En fait, il me poussait vers cette liberté. Il m’installait au piano, m’invitait à le regarder peindre, me conseillait des livres. Je n’avais que des émotions légères. Mais j’étais valorisé et je n’ai pas supporté de venir une chose qu’on pouvait brutaliser. »

Vous visualisez parfaitement la situation. Extirpé brutalement d’un cocon douillet, Markus avait été choqué par le traitement que les androïdes pouvaient subir, réveillant une indignation violente.

« Alors tous les déviants ont connu une situation extrême. »

Markus confirme en hochant la tête. Mais son affirmation n’explique en rien les changements chez Connor.

« Est-ce que vous ressentez d’autres émotions désormais ? Comme de la tristesse ? De la joie ? Ou la seule qui persiste est la colère ?

— Je ressens bien d’autres émotions. En fait, plus je découvre des émotions, plus elles sont marquées et plus je les comprends. »

Une fois réveillés, les androïdes n’étaient pas bloqués sur une seule émotion : au contraire, un éventail s’ouvrait, se nuançant en passions vivantes. Vous jetez un regard par la fenêtre, sachant que Connor vous attend à l’extérieur. Après un instant d’hésitation, vous demandez :

« Markus, je voudrais vous parler de Connor. Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

— Bien sûr. »

CyberLife ne saurait rien de votre conversation après tout, certainement pas de la part d’un des déviants les plus engagés pour les droits aux androïdes.

« J’ai l’impression que Connor devient peu à peu déviant. Il est moins rigide à propos des ordres, il s’exprime librement, donnant son avis et il ressent… enfin, il a l’impression de ressentir des émotions. Mais il n’a jamais eu aucun choc émotionnel, ce qui ne coïncide pas avec ce que vous venez de m’expliquer. »

Le cas de Connor semble surprendre Markus qui est bien incapable de vous dire si le détective ressent bien ou non des émotions.

« Nous pouvons simuler des émotions, comme les humains, mais nous en avons conscience. Soit Connor n’en a pas conscience et dans ce cas, elles sont bien authentiques, soit il les simule parfaitement et ment.

— Et si la première hypothèse est juste, dans ce cas, un choc émotionnel n’est pas l’unique source de déviance. »

Et au fond de vous, vous espérez vivement que la première hypothèse est celle qui est correcte. L’idée que Connor puisse mentir continuellement donne un arrière-goût de trahison.

« Merci Markus, j’avais besoin de discuter avec quelqu’un qui en sait un peu plus sur ce phénomène.

— Si vous avez besoin de discuter à nouveau, docteur, je serai là. Et si vous découvrez la réponse…

— Je vous la dirai, oui. Merci encore. »

Vous songez alors à Kara. Comment un modèle AX400 pouvait devenir déviant ? Curieuse, vous vous aventurez dans la maison, vos pas glissant sur un parquet bruyant. La maison semble d’une autre époque, peut-être un refuge historique du peintre. Dans un des couloirs, Kara est assise dans un menu fauteuil, mais elle est si fine que les accoudoirs semblent trop éloignés, le dossier semble trop large. Droite, la tête penchée sur un livre, elle ne remarque pas tout de suite votre présence.

« Que lisez-vous ? »

Kara relève son visage et ferme le livre pour vous le tendre. Elle a mémorisé sa page et le passage où elle s’était arrêtée.

« Le Festin de Babette de Karen Blixen, » lisez-vous à haute voix, « je n’ai vu que le film avec ma grand-mère à huit ans. Je me souviens juste d’un ennui terrible mais c’était il y a trente ans, j’arriverais peut-être à apprécier l’œuvre maintenant ?

— J’espère, docteur : c’est une jolie histoire. »

Vous remarquez combien Kara est réservée. Entre la méfiance et l’humilité, docile ou rebelle. Son regard fixe vous met presque mal à l’aise. Vous lui offrez un sourire :

« Jane Eyre devrait vous plaire aussi. C’est vraiment un roman que j’ai adoré. »

Kara observe les tranches de la bibliothèque mais trouve pas le titre recherché.

« Il ne s’y trouve pas.

— Carl Manfred qui n’a même pas ce classique, quelle honte ! », Kara baisse son visage pour retenir un rire et retrouve son sérieux, mais vous ne vous découragez pas, « j’ai la version numérique, je pourrais vous l’envoyer si vous voulez ?

— Ce serait gentil, merci. »

Kara repose le livre sur l’étagère. Sa mémoire avait à disposition une multitude de contes et d’histoires pour enfants où les aventures se déclinaient dans un registre magique, historique ou réaliste, testant l’imagination et la sensibilité de l’enfant. Mais elle ne connaissait pas les romans classiques ou les productions plus matures, alors elle découvrait ces récits que les adultes connaissaient de près ou de loin.

« Pourquoi me conseillez-vous Jane Eyre ?

— C’est une très belle romance entre une jeune institutrice et le maître de la maison où elle travaille. Jane Eyre est très noble d’esprit et tente de rester fidèle aux vertus religieuses, mais elle est confronté à des choix difficiles. Physiquement parlant, elle me fait un peu penser à vous : elle est toute menue, très humble et a une allure d’elfe.

— J’ai une allure d’elfe ?

— Sous un certain angle, on dirait que vos oreilles sont pointues. C’est mignon. »

Et telle Jane Eyre, Kara accepte le compliment en penchant légèrement la tête. Elle semble de radoucir.

« J’aimerais beaucoup lire ce livre, » le regard de l’androïde se fait alors absent et elle prononce d’une voix monocorde : « écrit par Charlotte Brontë et publié le 16 octobre 1847 sous le pseudonyme masculin Currer Bell.

— Google est décidément le meilleur ami de tout le monde. »

Kara comprend votre humour et sourit timidement, vous écoutant :

« Au-delà de l’aspect physique, c’est aussi une gouvernante qui rappelle au monde qu’elle est plus qu’une simple institutrice : elle est une humaine douée de sentiments, d’émotions et a autant le droit à la liberté que n’importe qui, » vos paroles captivent l’androïde et à sa tempe, le jaune triomphe parfois du bleu. « Une volonté que vous partagez sans doute ?

— Certainement. Je ne suis pas humaine mais je peux aimer, je peux détester, je peux ressentir de la joie, de la tristesse ou de la colère. Le métal et le plastique qui me composent ne changent rien… n’est-ce-pas ? »

Son regard un peu craintif cherche votre approbation. Vous lui assurez que vous êtes d’accord et votre réponse la soulage.

« Jane Eyre prend conscience de son existence grâce à plusieurs rencontres dans le roman, notamment à la pension où elle passe son enfance et elle y rencontre une certaine Helen Burns, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Et vous, Kara, comment avez-vous pris conscience que vous étiez aussi une personne ? »

Votre voix s’efforce d’être douce mais vous craignez que votre question soit trop directe. Les mains posées sur les genoux, Kara garde tout d’abord le silence.

« Je m’occupais d’une adorable petite fille. Elle s’appelle Alice. Son père est… Il n’est pas un mauvais homme mais il avait tellement de haine pour tout le monde, même sa propre fille. Un soir, j’ai cru qu’il allait la tuer alors j’ai appelé la police.

— Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— Le père a compris ce que j’avais fait. J’ai eu tellement peur, » la LED cette fois se met à brûler dans des nuances furieuses. « J’ai pris Alice dans mes bras et je me suis enfermée dans la chambre. Les policiers sont arrivés et… je n’ai plus revu Alice. »

Vous vous agenouillez devant Kara. Vous observez les mains et hésitez à les toucher. Le bout de vos doigts effleure le dos de l’une d’entre elles, Kara ne vous repousse pas, alors votre paume s’étend sur cette peau et vous repliez vos doigts, l’étreignant.

« Où est-elle ?

— Avec sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle a un androïde AP700, un modèle capable de s’occuper de la maison et de la petite. Il me remplacera. »

Après s’être drapée d’un voile de peur et d’une armure de colère, la déviance de Kara s’était parée enfin d’une couronne de jalousie. Elle n’était pas responsable de la maltraitance qu’avait subie Alice et pourtant, on lui avait arraché cette enfant. La frustration s’était liée à cette éternelle injustice.

« Merci d’avoir accepté de me répondre, Kara. »

Elle semble soudain remarquer que vos mains sont liées. Jamais un être humain n’avait fait preuve de compassion à son égard et elle est prête à retirer ses doigts, mais le contact lui procure un réconfort rare, alors elle resserre l’étreinte bien que sa LED soit encore troublée. Le rouge clignote et embrasse l’anneau comme une étincelle. Votre geste ne suffit pas, alors vous vous risquez à passer vos bras sur ses épaules et l’amenez contre vous, lui caressant doucement le dos. Kara se laisse faire, non pas en tant que poupée mécanique mais en tant qu’androïde libre qui, pour la première fois enlacée par un humain, accueille la sympathie.

Après plusieurs instants, vous rompez finalement le lien, vous souvenant que Connor vous attend à l’extérieur et qu’il est temps de retourner au commissariat.

« Je vous ferai parvenir Jane Eyre. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr. »

Vous quittez les androïdes avec une cordialité satisfaisante, car elle prouve que le plan est mené à bien et l’enquête avancera certainement plus rapidement.

À l’extérieur, Connor attend, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Autrefois, il profitait de ces moments de patience pour perfectionner ses réflexes avec une pièce de monnaie. Mais l’androïde est immobile, regardant avec curiosité le monde autour : comme le peintre qui cherche un sujet, comme le promeneur solitaire qui profite du calme, comme l’humain qui vit simplement, Connor remarque les arbres sans les analyser, il remarque la nuance du ciel sans établir la météo, il perçoit les bruits des oiseaux sans les nommer.

Quand il vous voit descendre les marches, il sourit. Il y a une cordialité mécanique, certes, mais vous refusez de croire qu’elle est fausse : lorsque Gavin Reed rôdait, Connor se fermait ou affichait clairement sa lassitude. À l’inverse, si Hank était dans les parages, l’androïde devenait espiègle. Et quand il était à vos côtés, Connor devenait songeur, se posant une multitude de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses, sans oublier cette curiosité et ce besoin de blaguer.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Vous désignez la maison derrière vous.

« C’est une belle demeure.

— Non ! » vous riez quand vous voyez qu’il se moque délibérément. « Les androïdes qui viennent de passer sous votre protection. Vous n’aviez jamais passé autant de temps avec des déviants tout en restant assis, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Effectivement. Ils sont… calmes. Je ne pensais pas que les déviants pouvaient agir de la sorte. Même le modèle WR400, North je crois ? J’ai cru qu’elle serait dangereuse, mais finalement, elle est juste agressive et les autres arrivent à la contenir.

— Je suis d’accord. »

Vous passez distraitement votre main dans les buis du jardin et votre pouce joue avec les pétales d’une rose, les dégageant pour révéler le centre de la fleur comme si vous ouvriez la paupière d’un œil. Connor s’approche pour observer également les plantes. À voix basse, vous demandez :

« Vous ne gagnez pas leur confiance pour tous les traquer par la suite, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, docteur. »

Sa protestation est vive, rejetant cette idée insensée.

« Est-ce que c’est ce qu’ils vous ont demandé ? Vous êtes restée pour leur parler… »

La voilà encore, cette contrariété : ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Pas du tout : j’ai demandé à Markus comment les androïdes devenaient déviants et tous ont subi des chocs émotionnels. »

Connor semble comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, docteur : moi, je n’ai jamais eu de choc émotionnel, alors comment puis-je avoir des émotions ? » À sa tempe, l’anneau bleu est troublé par des éclairs jaunes. « J’essaie de me souvenir d’un choc mais rien n’est enregistré dans ma mémoire. »

Vous vous demandez si les androïdes pouvaient être victimes d’amnésie, mais l’explication semble illogique : certains humains oubliaient des traumatismes pour se préserver, leur mémoire sélective aidant dans ce processus, mais la mémoire d’un androïde est parfaite et il est improbable que Connor ait censuré un événement dans l’espoir que le traumatisme s’efface.

Vos pas commencent à longer les buis, Connor à vos côtés, réfléchissant et cherchant, sans rien trouver. Votre chemin s’arrête alors devant le portail. Vous n’osez pas demander à l’androïde d’appeler un taxi alors vous prenez l’initiative vous-même, pianotant sur l’application de votre téléphone. Après la confirmation que le véhicule est en route, vous vous approchez de l’androïde.

« Et si vous me parliez de vous ? Vos enquêtes ? Si vous n’arrivez pas à trouver de réponse tout seul, essayez de me parler, je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller ? »

Faire parler, diriger, conseiller et écouter sont vos occupations quotidiennes : chaque jour vous prêtez une oreille pour entendre des morceaux de vie et vous essayez de les recoller avec votre patient, harmonisant le tout. Sûrement que l’expérience serait différente avec un androïde mais vous êtes prête à aider. À l’inverse de beaucoup de patients qui préfèrent fermer les yeux ou fixer le plafond dans votre bureau, Connor vous fixe.

« Ma toute première mission était une prise d’otage. Un déviant tenait une petite fille au bord d’un toit, ils ont failli tomber mais j’ai réussi à le persuader de la relâcher.

— Comment ?

— J’ai menti au déviant. Je n’ai eu aucun scrupule : tant que ma mission était accomplie, je ne me posais aucune question.

— Vous avez ressenti de la satisfaction parce que la mission était accomplie ou parce que la petite était vivante ?

— Parce que ma mission était accomplie. Aujourd’hui, ce serait différent… »

Depuis quelques minutes, le jaune avait triomphé du bleu et des tics nerveux traversaient le visage de l’androïde.

« J’ai analysé une dizaine de scènes de crime. Je ne me fatigue pas, je ne suis pas limité à des journées de huit heures et tant qu’il y a des missions, je les accomplis. Il y a trois semaines, un incendie a tué deux enfants et l’androïde AX400 qui s’en occupait. Ils avaient essayé de s’échapper mais ont été bloqués avant que les pompiers n’arrivent : les deux enfants étaient carbonisés dans les bras de l’androïde qui était brûlé également. Il fallait que je m’assure que l’incendie n’était pas d’origine criminelle et que l’androïde n’était pas un déviant.

— Comment vous assurez qu’il n’était pas déviant s’il était brûlé ?

— J’ai réussi à le réactiver pendant deux minutes. Quand je l’ai interrogé, il était focalisé sur la mort des deux enfants : il y tenait trop pour qu’il soit coupable. »

Lorsque le taxi arrive, les mots continuent de sortir et de partager ces souvenirs. Il fait preuve d’un calme surprenant, ce qui ne s’accorde pas à sa LED perturbée : l’épreuve est certainement difficile, mais ce qu’il confie sur son passé, aussi bref soit-il, vous met peu à peu sur la piste du problème de Connor.

Connor vous raconte d’autres faits divers dans un registre similaire, des situations que les policiers ne connaissent que trop bien : des petits drames qui n’arrivent qu’aux autres, selon l’expression populaire, mais qui arrivaient quotidiennement.

Alors que le véhicule se gare sur le parking du commissariat, vous proposez à l’androïde de vous suivre dans votre bureau pour conclure cette conversation. La scène pourrait presque comique : Connor, prototype RK800, premier robot détective, est également le premier androïde à s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui vous fait face. Il était déjà entré dans le cabinet, mais jamais pour s’installer et dresser son anamnèse. Le lieu n’est qu’un cadre pour prévenir toute intervention : le cabinet du docteur [V/N] est un sanctuaire où les secrets sont gardés et tous les policiers le savaient. Donc il n’y avait qu’ici que le robot pouvait parler. D’autant que vous ne vous sentez pas tout à fait dans votre rôle de médecin : bien que vous utilisez des outils du métier pour essayer de comprendre, vous n’êtes pas certaine qu’ils s’appliquent vraiment à la psychologie de Connor.

« Et en ce moment, il y a l’affaire des androïdes déviants qui sont vidés de leur thirium. » conclut-il enfin.

Vous vous avancez jusqu’au rebord de la chaise et, après avoir ruminé votre idée, vous la proposez :

« Vous connaissez le concept du burn out, n’est-ce-pas ? Le fameux fléau du vingt-et-unième siècle ?

— Les cas de burnout ont baissé depuis les années 2030 avec l’apparition des androïdes.

— Ouais, enfin, les plus optimistes disent ça, mais c’est un problème encore d’actualité. Tant que l’homme travaille sous pression, il y a un risque de burn out et je pense que…

— Que je suis victime d’un burn out ? C’est impossible, docteur. J’ai été conçu pour enquêter, je n’ai pas la même sensibilité qu’un modèle AX400 qui doit s’occuper d’enfants par exemple. »

Connor rejette immédiatement votre explication : non pas parce qu’elle lui semble illogique, mais parce qu’elle lui fait peur. Pourtant, vous vous y accrochez, répliquant :

« Les androïdes deviennent déviants avec un choc brutal, Connor, mais un choc brutal n’est pas plus important qu’une série de microtraumatismes, au contraire. Et si CyberLife s’était trompé ? En vous exposant à des chocs mineurs mais successifs ? Un modèle AX400 peut appeler la police lorsqu’un oncle ou un père est surpris en train de violer un de ses enfants, parce que c’est son devoir, il ne le fait pas forcément par compassion et pourtant, je suis prête à parier qu’un bon nombre de déviants chez ce modèle ont fui à cause d’une scène pareille ! »

Le visage de Kara vous hante en citant cet exemple.

« Un burn out implique un épuisement professionnel.

— À cause du stress, de relations difficiles avec des collègues. On parle de Gavin Reed ou vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Ça n’a pas toujours été facile avec Hank non plus, personne ne vous a vraiment accueilli à bras ouverts. »

Vous-même, psychologue pour les humains, vous n’avez pas réellement prêté attention à l’androïde jusqu’à ce que le lieutenant Anderson vous en parle pendant vos séances. Le RK800 vous laissait indifférente : c’était une aide pour les policiers et une collaboration était peu probable.

Connor joue l’insensible, assurant que ses missions sont une priorité quand les rapports sociaux ne sont que futilités. Il réside pourtant un orgueil chez l’androïde qui a besoin de s’épanouir et qui doit être arrosé par des compliments. Vous êtes convaincue que cette indifférence, voire ce mépris, l’avait blessé au fond. Peut-être en suivant le même schéma que celui de Markus d’ailleurs : ses créateurs en faisaient un être d’exception, supérieur aux autres androïdes, tandis que les policiers de Detroit lui accordaient autant d’importance qu’à une machine à café.

« C’est la seule explication que je vois : vous avez subi une série de microtraumatismes, ils ont été latents mais cela a provoqué une dévi…

— Non. »

Le mot lui fait encore peur. Vous vous excusez rapidement et enchaînez rapidement avec une autre question :

« Comment ça se passe à CyberLife ? Une fois vos missions accomplies, vous rentrez chez vous et c’est tout ? Personne ne vous demande comment votre journée s’est passée ?

— Je me mets en veille et j’attends qu’on me rappelle. J’attends que le lieutenant Anderson revienne au poste pour y être aussi. »

L’androïde se rend compte alors qu’il y a bien longtemps que personne n’avait fait attention à lui à CyberLife. Ses missions sont surtout données par le capitaine Fowler et personne à CyberLife ne lui demande plus le moindre rapport : Connor était devenu un androïde parmi tant d’autres.

CyberLife s’était lassé du RK800, s’étant lancé depuis à la poursuite d’une version améliorée, alors l’avenir de leur si extraordinaire prototype les laissait désormais indifférents. Et Connor en prenait peu à peu conscience.

« Vous savez, » vous prenez place à ses côtés en espérant pouvoir le réconforter, « j’ai voulu être psychologue pour les policiers car je sais que la vie qu’ils mènent est difficile. Entre les insultes quotidiennes, les morts violentes, la pression, ils ont besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un qui ne fait pas partie des amis ou de la famille, car c’est impossible de dire à sa femme “Oh chérie, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd’hui, on a arrêté une gonzesse qui a tué son mec à force de lui filer des coups de marteau dans les burnes et sur le crâne parce qu’il l’avait trompée, heureusement qu’on n’est pas comme ça”, pourtant, un bon cadre social est essentiel : les sorties familiales ou entre potes permettent de ne pas se morfondre chez soi toute la soirée. Si vous commencez à ressentir des émotions liées surtout à vos enquêtes, vous devez sortir de votre travail et trouvez des alternatives pour vous relaxer et découvrir d’autres émotions.

— Des divertissements pour un androïde ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Le cinéma, la littérature, la musique, l’art… vous avez l’embarras du choix.

— Je n’apprécie pas de la même manière qu’un être humain, mais je peux essayer. J’aime beaucoup la musique qu’écoute le lieutenant Anderson ! »

Un sourire vient enfin de réapparaître.

« C’est déjà un début alors. Demandez à Hank de vous faire découvrir des groupes, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

— Je lui demanderai. »

Vous êtes heureuse de voir l’androïde serein : vous vous sentez capable de soutenir une intelligence artificielle, vous vous sentez capable d’être amie avec un robot.

« Connor, je partage votre jugement concernant North, mais que pensez-vous de Kara ?

— Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à une déviante. Elle est calme, très sérieuse. »

Une fois de plus, vos avis convergent.

« Elle est assez distante aussi. Est-ce que tous les humains effraient les déviants ?

— Kara a peut-être eu une histoire difficile avec son ancien propriétaire. Mais vous devez être différente pour elle : Markus a convaincu son groupe que vous étiez différente des humains que nous avons l’habitude de rencontrer.

— J’espère oui. Merci, Connor. »

Vous vous sentez soulagée d’en avoir discuté avec lui. Et alors qu’il se lève pour vous laisser, vous le retenez rapidement :

« Oh, une dernière chose : j’aimerais lui envoyer un roman qui pourrait lui plaire. Vous savez comment je pourrais faire ?

— J’ai retenu tous leur numéro de série et d’identification, il vous suffira de les rentrer comme l’adresse mail d’un destinataire. »

Et avec cette écriture nette, caractéristique des androïdes, le doigt de Connor trace sur l’écran de votre téléphone les coordonnées de Kara.

En rentrant chez vous le soir-même, envoyer le fichier est votre priorité, tant pis pour votre chat. Vous ignorez quel message vous pouvez écrire pour accompagner le transfert, vous contentez d’un bref mais, vous l’espère, chaleureux « En vous souhaitant une très belle lecture, Kara. J’espère que cette histoire vous touchera autant que moi ». Toute la soirée, vous repensez à l’androïde et l’histoire qu’elle a vécue vous touche : vous aimeriez savoir si Alice, dans quelques années, cherchera à prendre contact avec sa nourrice mécanique. Lui exprimera-t-elle de la reconnaissance et de l’affection ? Ou oubliera-t-elle son ange gardien, le robot qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie ? La vision d’une jeune femme tendant les bras à Kara pour lui montrer sa gratitude vous fait rêver : l’androïde mérite d’être reconnue comme une personne responsable et bienfaitrice.

Quand vous vous couchez, vous vérifiez les mails reçus dans la soirée et un seul retient vraiment votre attention. Le plus petit d’entre eux mais le plus important à vos yeux :

« Merci, docteur [V/N]. Je pense que cette histoire fera partie de mes préférées. »

Vous le relisez plusieurs fois avec un large sourire.

 

**[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 20.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818323)** **]**


	17. Chapitre 17

Quand la réunion se termine, Connor s’attend à ce que vous le suiviez mais vous lui demandez quelques minutes : vous avez besoin de parler à Markus. Les androïdes se lèvent également avant de se disperser dans la demeure, leur succède un vide étrange. Vous vous approchez de Markus pour lui demander :

« Markus, comme Carl Manfred vous protège, pensez-vous que je pourrais le rencontrer ? J’aimerais beaucoup discuter avec lui, il sera peut-être plus rassuré d’être en contact avec une personne de la police ?

— Je pense qu’il sera d’accord.

— Après, il doit être particulièrement occupé, je ne veux pas lui faire perdre trop de temps.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur. Carl est plutôt… renfermé. Il n’est pas aussi occupé qu’il aime le faire croire. »

Le vieil homme préfère mille fois être dans son atelier, coupé du monde et de l’humanité. Sa muse est sa compagne de toujours mais à mesure qu’elle se fane, Carl Manfred est moins captivé par son art, peignant avec plus d’indulgence, créant en étant plus raisonnable.

Vous profitez alors de votre conversation pour enchaîner sur une autre faveur :

« J’ai également une question personnelle à vous poser. Bien sûr, je comprendrais si vous refusez de me répondre. »

Il ne reste que vous deux dans le salon et l’imposant lustre au-dessus de vos têtes semble peser.

« Est-ce que tous les déviants que vous connaissez ont subi un choc émotionnel ?

— Tous sans exception. »

Sa réponse arrive sans la moindre hésitation. Markus a parlé à tous ses semblables et le phénomène se confirme à chaque fois : pour provoquer un dérèglement dans les programmes, la déviance commençait par la naissance d’une émotion trop forte.

« Et est-ce que vous connaissez l’ampleur nécessaire du choc émotionnel ?

— Je crois que cela dépend des androïdes, docteur, » répond Markus. « Dans mon cas, c’est… plusieurs agressions.

— Des agressions ? De qui ?

— De manifestants. Du fils de Carl également, » l’androïde reste plutôt vague, « et j’ai ressenti une colère que je n’avais jamais ressentie auparavant, de l’injustice.

— Vous n’aviez jamais ressenti de telles émotions ?

— J’avais Carl Manfred pour propriétaire. Je m’occupais de lui mais j’étais libre… En fait, il me poussait vers cette liberté. Il m’installait au piano, m’invitait à le regarder peindre, me conseillait des livres. Je n’avais que des émotions légères. Mais j’étais valorisé et je n’ai pas supporté de venir une chose qu’on pouvait brutaliser. »

Vous visualisez parfaitement la situation. Extirpé brutalement d’un cocon douillet, Markus avait été choqué par le traitement que les androïdes pouvaient subir, réveillant une indignation violente.

« C’était une vraie journée de merde. »

L’air interloqué de l’androïde vous fait rire : votre observation sortait du cœur et Markus ne s’y attendait pas.

« Une “journée de merde” ?

— C’est ce qui vous est arrivé. Dès le matin, on regrette d’être sorti de son lit et on se demande si tout le monde ne s’est pas donné le mot pour venir nous les briser. » Markus est surpris et vous avez peur de le vexer, vous posez alors votre main sur son épaule. « Mais ce genre de journée rend plus fort. Il y a au moins cet avantage à rencontrer une bande d’abrutis. »

C’est curieux : Carl avait utilisé les mêmes termes quand Markus lui avait expliqué avoir été persécuté par des manifestants. Votre geste également le réconforte : malgré son ancien confort douillet, l’androïde n’avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer beaucoup d’humains capables de se montrer compatissants. Il approche ses doigts des vôtres et les serrent, captant la chaleur qui s’en dégage.

« C’est vrai. C’était une journée de merde. »

L’expression est tellement étrange dans la bouche de Markus, surtout quand elle est prononcée avec ce sourire un peu triste. Vos mots parviennent toutefois à le faire rire. Vous n’osez pas briser cette connexion même si vous êtes déstabilisée par ce contact intime pour un humain, mais il n’a peut-être pas la même signification pour un androïde. Distraitement, vous observez :

« Alors tous les déviants ont connu une situation extrême. »

Markus relâche vos doigts et confirme d'un hochement de tête. Pourtant, son affirmation n’explique en rien les changements chez Connor.

« Est-ce que vous ressentez d’autres émotions désormais ? Comme de la tristesse ? De la joie ? Ou la seule qui persiste est la colère ?

— Je ressens bien d’autres émotions. En fait, plus je découvre des émotions, plus elles sont marquées et plus je les comprends. »

Une fois réveillés, les androïdes n’étaient pas bloqués sur une seule émotion : au contraire, un éventail s’ouvrait, se nuançant en passions vivantes. Vous jetez un regard par la fenêtre, sachant que Connor vous attendait à l’extérieur. Après un instant d’hésitation, vous demandez :

« Markus, je voudrais vous parler de Connor. Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

— Bien sûr. »

CyberLife ne saurait rien de votre conversation après tout, certainement pas de la part d’un des déviants les plus engagés pour les droits aux androïdes.

« J’ai l’impression que Connor devient peu à peu déviant. Il est moins rigide à propos des ordres, il s’exprime librement, donnant son avis et il ressent… enfin, il a l’impression de ressentir des émotions. Mais il n’a jamais eu aucun choc émotionnel, ce qui ne coïncide pas avec ce que vous venez de m’expliquer. »

Le cas de Connor semble surprendre Markus qui est bien incapable de vous dire si le détective ressent bien ou non des émotions.

« Nous pouvons simuler des émotions, comme les humains, mais nous en avons conscience. Soit Connor n’en a pas conscience et dans ce cas, elles sont bien authentiques, soit il les simule parfaitement et ment.

— Et si la première hypothèse est juste, dans ce cas, un choc émotionnel n’est pas l’unique source de déviance. »

Et au fond de vous, vous espérez vivement que la première hypothèse est celle qui est correcte. L’idée que Connor puisse mentir continuellement donne un arrière-goût de trahison.

Et au fond de vous, vous espérez vivement que la première hypothèse est celle qui est correcte. L’idée que Connor puisse mentir continuellement donne un arrière-goût de trahison.

« Merci Markus, j’avais besoin de discuter avec quelqu’un qui en sait un peu plus sur ce phénomène.

— Si vous avez besoin de discuter à nouveau, docteur, je serai là. Et si vous découvrez la réponse…

— Je vous la dirai, oui. Merci encore. »

Connor vous attend à l’extérieur et il est temps de retourner au commissariat. Vous vous apprêtez à tendre votre main vers Markus mais encore un peu troublée, vous vous contentez d’un sourire sincère. Vous quittez les androïdes avec une cordialité satisfaisante, car elle prouve que le plan est mené à bien et l’enquête avancera certainement plus rapidement.

À l’extérieur, Connor attend, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Autrefois, il profitait de ces moments de patience pour perfectionner ses réflexes avec une pièce de monnaie. Mais l’androïde est immobile, regardant avec curiosité le monde autour : comme le peintre qui cherche un sujet, comme le promeneur solitaire qui profite du calme, comme l’humain qui vit simplement, Connor remarque les arbres sans les analyser, il remarque la nuance du ciel sans établir la météo, il perçoit les bruits des oiseaux sans les nommer.

Quand il vous voit descendre les marches, il sourit. Il y a une cordialité mécanique, certes, mais vous refusez de croire qu’elle est fausse : lorsque Gavin Reed rôdait, Connor se fermait ou affichait clairement sa lassitude. À l’inverse, si Hank était dans les parages, l’androïde devenait espiègle. Et quand il était à vos côtés, Connor devenait songeur, se posant une multitude de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses, sans oublier cette curiosité et ce besoin de blaguer.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Vous désignez la maison derrière vous.

« C’est une belle demeure.

— Non ! » vous riez quand vous voyez qu’il se moque délibérément. « Les androïdes qui viennent de passer sous votre protection. Vous n’aviez jamais passé autant de temps avec des déviants tout en restant assis, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Effectivement. Ils sont… calmes. Je ne pensais pas que les déviants pouvaient agir de la sorte. Même le modèle WR400, North je crois ? J’ai cru qu’elle serait dangereuse, mais finalement, elle est juste agressive et les autres arrivent à la contenir.

— Je suis d’accord. »

Vous passez distraitement votre main dans les buis du jardin et votre pouce joue avec les pétales d’une rose, les dégageant pour révéler le centre de la fleur comme si vous ouvriez la paupière d’un œil. Connor s’approche pour observer également les plantes. À voix basse, vous demandez :

« Vous ne gagnez pas leur confiance pour tous les traquer par la suite, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, docteur. »

Sa protestation est vive, rejetant cette idée insensée.

« Est-ce que c’est ce qu’ils vous ont demandé ? Vous êtes restée pour leur parler… »

La voilà encore, cette contrariété : ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Pas du tout : j’ai demandé à Markus comment les androïdes devenaient déviants et tous ont subi des chocs émotionnels. »

Connor semble comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, docteur : moi, je n’ai jamais eu de choc émotionnel, alors comment puis-je avoir des émotions ? » À sa tempe, l’anneau bleu est troublé par des éclairs jaunes. « J’essaie de me souvenir d’un choc mais rien n’est enregistré dans ma mémoire. »

Vous vous demandez si les androïdes pouvaient être victimes d’amnésie, mais l’explication semble illogique : certains humains oubliaient des traumatismes pour se préserver, leur mémoire sélective aidant dans ce processus, mais la mémoire d’un androïde est parfaite et il est improbable que Connor ait censuré un événement dans l’espoir que le traumatisme s’efface.

Vos pas commencent à longer les buis, Connor à vos côtés, réfléchissant et cherchant, sans rien trouver. Votre chemin s’arrête alors devant le portail. Vous n’osez pas demander à l’androïde d’appeler un taxi alors vous prenez l’initiative vous-même, pianotant sur l’application de votre téléphone. Après la confirmation que le véhicule est en route, vous vous approchez de l’androïde.

« Et si vous me parliez de vous ? Vos enquêtes ? Si vous n’arrivez pas à trouver de réponse tout seul, essayez de me parler, je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller ? »

Faire parler, diriger, conseiller et écouter sont vos occupations quotidiennes : chaque jour vous prêtez une oreille pour entendre des morceaux de vie et vous essayez de les recoller avec votre patient, harmonisant le tout. Sûrement que l’expérience serait différente avec un androïde mais vous êtes prête à aider. À l’inverse de beaucoup de patients qui préfèrent fermer les yeux ou fixer le plafond dans votre bureau, Connor vous fixe.

« Ma toute première mission était une prise d’otage. Un déviant tenait une petite fille au bord d’un toit, ils ont failli tomber mais j’ai réussi à le persuader de la relâcher.

— Comment ?

— J’ai menti au déviant. Je n’ai eu aucun scrupule : tant que ma mission était accomplie, je ne me posais aucune question.

— Vous avez ressenti de la satisfaction parce que la mission était accomplie ou parce que la petite était vivante ?

— Parce que ma mission était accomplie. Aujourd’hui, ce serait différent… »

Depuis quelques minutes, le jaune avait triomphé du bleu et des tics nerveux traversaient le visage de l’androïde.

« J’ai analysé une dizaine de scènes de crime. Je ne me fatigue pas, je ne suis pas limité à des journées de huit heures et tant qu’il y a des missions, je les accomplis. Il y a trois semaines, un incendie a tué deux enfants et l’androïde AX400 qui s’en occupait. Ils avaient essayé de s’échapper mais ont été bloqués avant que les pompiers n’arrivent : les deux enfants étaient carbonisés dans les bras de l’androïde qui était brûlé également. Il fallait que je m’assure que l’incendie n’était pas d’origine criminelle et que l’androïde n’était pas un déviant.

— Comment vous assurez qu’il n’était pas déviant s’il était brûlé ?

— J’ai réussi à le réactiver pendant deux minutes. Quand je l’ai interrogé, il était focalisé sur la mort des deux enfants : il y tenait trop pour qu’il soit coupable. »

Lorsque le taxi arrive, les mots continuent de sortir et de partager ces souvenirs. Il fait preuve d’un calme surprenant, ce qui ne s’accorde pas à sa LED perturbée : l’épreuve est certainement difficile, mais ce qu’il confie sur son passé, aussi bref soit-il, vous met peu à peu sur la piste du problème de Connor.

Connor vous raconte d’autres faits divers dans un registre similaire, des situations que les policiers ne connaissent que trop bien : des petits drames qui n’arrivent qu’aux autres, selon l’expression populaire, mais qui arrivaient quotidiennement.

Alors que le véhicule se gare sur le parking du commissariat, vous proposez à l’androïde de vous suivre dans votre bureau pour conclure cette conversation. La scène pourrait presque comique : Connor, prototype RK800, premier robot détective, est également le premier androïde à s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui vous fait face. Il était déjà entré dans le cabinet, mais jamais pour s’installer et dresser son anamnèse. Le lieu n’est qu’un cadre pour prévenir toute intervention : le cabinet du docteur [V/N] est un sanctuaire où les secrets sont gardés et tous les policiers le savaient. Donc il n’y avait qu’ici que le robot pouvait parler. D’autant que vous ne vous sentez pas tout à fait dans votre rôle de médecin : bien que vous utilisez des outils du métier pour essayer de comprendre, vous n’êtes pas certaine qu’ils s’appliquent vraiment à la psychologie de Connor.

« Et en ce moment, il y a l’affaire des androïdes déviants qui sont vidés de leur thirium. » conclut-il enfin.

Vous vous avancez jusqu’au rebord de la chaise et, après avoir ruminé votre idée, vous la proposez :

« Vous connaissez le concept du burn out, n’est-ce-pas ? Le fameux fléau du vingt-et-unième siècle ?

— Les cas de burnout ont baissé depuis les années 2030 avec l’apparition des androïdes.

— Ouais, enfin, les plus optimistes disent ça, mais c’est un problème encore d’actualité. Tant que l’homme travaille sous pression, il y a un risque de burn out et je pense que…

— Que je suis victime d’un burn out ? C’est impossible, docteur. J’ai été conçu pour enquêter, je n’ai pas la même sensibilité qu’un modèle AX400 qui doit s’occuper d’enfants par exemple. »

Connor rejette immédiatement votre explication : non pas parce qu’elle lui semble illogique, mais parce qu’elle lui fait peur. Pourtant, vous vous y accrochez, répliquant :

« Les androïdes deviennent déviants avec un choc brutal, Connor, mais un choc brutal n’est pas plus important qu’une série de microtraumatismes, au contraire. Et si CyberLife s’était trompé ? En vous exposant à des chocs mineurs mais successifs ? Un modèle AX400 peut appeler la police lorsqu’un oncle ou un père est surpris en train de violer un de ses enfants, parce que c’est son devoir, il ne le fait pas forcément par compassion et pourtant, je suis prête à parier qu’un bon nombre de déviants chez ce modèle ont fui à cause d’une scène pareille !

— Un burn out implique un épuisement professionnel.

— À cause du stress, de relations difficiles avec des collègues. On parle de Gavin Reed ou vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Ça n’a pas toujours été facile avec Hank non plus, personne ne vous a vraiment accueilli à bras ouverts. »

Vous-même, psychologue pour les humains, vous n’avez pas réellement prêté attention à l’androïde jusqu’à ce que le lieutenant Anderson vous en parle pendant vos séances. Le RK800 vous laissait indifférente : c’était une aide pour les policiers et une collaboration était peu probable.

Connor joue l’insensible, assurant que ses missions sont une priorité quand les rapports sociaux ne sont que futilités. Il réside pourtant un orgueil chez l’androïde qui a besoin de s’épanouir et qui doit être arrosé par des compliments. Vous êtes convaincue que cette indifférence, voire ce mépris, l’avait blessé au fond. Peut-être en suivant le même schéma que celui de Markus d’ailleurs : ses créateurs en faisaient un être d’exception, supérieur aux autres androïdes, tandis que les policiers de Detroit lui accordaient autant d’importance qu’à une machine à café.

« C’est la seule explication que je vois : vous avez subi une série de microtraumatismes, ils ont été latents mais cela a provoqué une dévi…

— Non. »

Le mot lui fait encore peur. Vous vous excusez rapidement et enchaînez rapidement avec une autre question :

« Comment ça se passe à CyberLife ? Une fois vos missions accomplies, vous rentrez chez vous et c’est tout ? Personne ne vous demande comment votre journée s’est passée ?

— Je me mets en veille et j’attends qu’on me rappelle. J’attends que le lieutenant Anderson revienne au poste pour y être aussi. »

L’androïde se rend compte alors qu’il y a bien longtemps que personne n’avait fait attention à lui à CyberLife. Ses missions sont surtout données par le capitaine Fowler et personne à CyberLife ne lui demande plus le moindre rapport : Connor était devenu un androïde parmi tant d’autres.

CyberLife s’était lassé du RK800, s’étant lancé depuis à la poursuite d’une version améliorée, alors l’avenir de leur si extraordinaire prototype les laissait désormais indifférents. Et Connor en prenait peu à peu conscience.

« Vous savez, » vous prenez place à ses côtés en espérant pouvoir le réconforter, « j’ai voulu être psychologue pour les policiers car je sais que la vie qu’ils mènent est difficile. Entre les insultes quotidiennes, les morts violentes, la pression, ils ont besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un qui ne fait pas partie des amis ou de la famille, car c’est impossible de dire à sa femme “Oh chérie, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd’hui, on a arrêté une gonzesse qui a tué son mec à force de lui filer des coups de marteau dans les burnes et sur le crâne parce qu’il l’avait trompée, heureusement qu’on n’est pas comme ça”, pourtant, un bon cadre social est essentiel : les sorties familiales ou entre potes permettent de ne pas se morfondre chez soi toute la soirée. Si vous commencez à ressentir des émotions liées surtout à vos enquêtes, vous devez sortir de votre travail et trouvez des alternatives pour vous relaxer et découvrir d’autres émotions.

— Des divertissements pour un androïde ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Le cinéma, la littérature, la musique, l’art… vous avez l’embarras du choix.

— Je n’apprécie pas de la même manière qu’un être humain, mais je peux essayer. J’aime beaucoup la musique qu’écoute le lieutenant Anderson ! »

Un sourire vient enfin de réapparaître.

« C’est déjà un début alors. Demandez à Hank de vous faire découvrir des groupes, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

— Je lui demanderai. »

Vous êtes heureuse de voir l’androïde serein : vous vous sentez capable de soutenir une intelligence artificielle, vous vous sentez capable d’être amie avec un robot.

« Connor, je partage votre jugement concernant North, mais que pensez-vous de Markus ?

— Il semble être raisonné et digne de confiance puisqu’il est leur leader. Je suis certain qu’il a des idées de révolution, mais il est capable de compassion. Vous saviez que c’est un modèle unique ?

— Pas du tout, comment cela se fait ?

— Il a été créé spécialement pour Carl Manfred. C’est un modèle RK200 et c’est aussi un prototype. »

Cette révélation vous surprend : ainsi, Markus avait été façonné pour correspondre aux attentes de Carl Manfred. Connaître le peintre, c’était connaître aussi son ancien androïde. L’attente avant votre rencontre sera longue et vous sentez déjà l’impatience vous ronger.

« Je ne savais pas du tout… Et vous pensez que ses idées de révolution sont inoffensives pour les humains ?

— Oui. Il n’a pas été agressif une seule fois, même pas à votre égard, contrairement à North qui semble nourrir une rancœur contre les êtres humains. »

Vos avis convergent à nouveau mais entendre celui d’un androïde vous rassure. Ainsi, Markus est un modèle unique capable de raisonner calmement avec les êtres de chair. Sa confiance vous semble acquise, tout comme son amitié au passage : vous vous remémorez comment votre expression “journée de merde” l’a fait rire.

« Merci Connor. Ça m’a fait du bien de parler.

— Moi aussi, docteur. »

 

Par l’intermédiaire d’un mail le lendemain, Markus vous informe que Carl accepte de vous rencontrer le soir-même. Plus que votre présence, c’est celle de Markus qui manque au vieil homme, l’androïde sait parfaitement qu’il pourrait revenir dans sa demeure sans y travailler mais le robot s’y refuse. Une liberté s’assume et, comme l’enfant qui a quitté son nid parental, Markus a distendu le lien sans pour autant le rompre. Quoiqu’il en soit, cela ne change rien à vos plans. Dans votre réponse, vous proposez à l’androïde de vous attendre le soir-même devant la retraite que son groupe occupe : vous arriverez en taxi puis, après l’avoir récupéré, il entrerait les coordonnés du domicile du peintre pour aller au rendez-vous.

À l’heure convenue, à la fin de la journée, vous apercevez Markus devant l’imposant portail, vous attendant avec une patience de soldat.

« Bonsoir Markus.

— Bonsoir docteur. »

Il insère les codes sur le GPS et avant que le véhicule ne redémarre, vous vous risquez à avouer :

« Nous avons discuté avec Connor de vous. J’ignorais que vous étiez un modèle unique.

— Un modèle RK200, oui.

— Est-ce pour ça que vous avez des yeux vairons ? C’est déjà assez rare chez les humains mais ça l’est encore plus chez les androïdes, je crois ? »

Par réflexe, vous levez votre main vers votre œil et il imite votre geste.

« Oh non, c’est une… réparation. Ce n’est pas un choix de mon créateur : j’avais deux yeux verts autrefois. »

En revanche, vous remarquez les subtiles taches de rousseur qui mouchettent son nez, la légère barbe qui s’étend sur sa mâchoire. CyberLife s’est vraiment appliqué sur ce visage unique.

« Une réparation ? »

Markus hésite avant de vous expliquer son histoire. Si Connor a cette habitude de fixer son interlocuteur, Markus s’obstine, lui, à regarder les bâtiments qui défilent derrière la vitre.

« Je me suis battu avec le fils de Carl. Un soir, il est arrivé et a commencé à me donner des coups. Carl me disait de ne pas me défendre. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. J’étais attaqué, j’avais le droit de me protéger. J’ai donc repoussé Leo et il est tombé en se tapant la tête contre un meuble…

— Carl vous en a voulu ?

— Au contraire. Il m’a soutenu. Il m’a dit de fuir, craignant que Leo ne porte plainte et que je sois détruit. Alors je suis parti.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Il y a six semaines à peu près.

— Leo s’en est sorti ?

— Oui. Carl a réussi à le convaincre de ne pas porter plainte. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester même si Carl me demandait de revenir. J’étais devenu un androïde libre, ou un déviant pour utiliser le terme préféré de CyberLife. Il m’est arrivé plusieurs petits accidents, notamment pour mon œil et je me suis réparé avec des composants inutilisés sur des androïdes désactivés. »

Markus se demande si votre avis sur son compte change : il a avoué avoir gravement blessé un être humain, une règle honnie parmi les robots. Il se risque à vous regarder et son air inquiet vous touche. Vous passez un bras sur ses épaules et essayez de l’amener contre vous. Il sursaute sous votre contact mais n’est pas effrayé.

« Vous avez bien fait, Markus. »

Dans votre étreinte, Markus sent le réconfort, la compassion et le respect. Des valeurs si rares et si appréciables. Des valeurs qui lui manquaient depuis qu’il était parti de chez Carl. Bien sûr, il se savait apprécié de ses homologues déviants, trouvant l’amitié et l’affection, mais recevoir ces marques d’un être humain le réconforte dans ses choix pacifiques.

Vous sentez ses mains sur vos omoplates, composant une étreinte chaleureuse. Près de son cou, vous percevez une légère odeur de plastique, discrète mais présente. Il s’écarte alors de vous et, pensif, avoue :

« Vous me faîtes penser à Carl.

— Oh, je suis ravie d’apprendre que je ressemble à un homme de soixante-dix ans.

— Non, non, je voulais dire que vous partagez la même sympathie et... » Markus remarque alors votre sourire qui est contagieux et vient chatouiller ses propres lèvres, « Vous vous moquiez.

— C’est un peu rude comme terme ! Mais j’ai remarqué que les androïdes avaient un humour très personnel et ça vous donne un côté un peu gauche, mais des humains aussi sont comme ça. On dit même que ça les rend adorables. Je vois que c’est pareil pour les androïdes. »

Si Markus avait pu rougir, certainement que ses joues se seraient un peu enflammées. Vous vous demandez soudain ce que vous êtes en train de faire : installée à sa gauche, vous ne voyez plus la LED et les illusions physiques étaient si convaincantes que vous avez cru un moment être assise près d’un homme.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise.

— Ne vous excusez pas. Nous arrivons. »

À l’instar de la maison de vacances, la demeure de l’avenue Lafayette se dresse fièrement, portant les réminiscences d’une architecture ancienne, belle avec ses briques rouges, ses fenêtres ancestrales à carreaux, son toit pointu. Le bâtiment se drape de verdure et s’entoure d’arbres, chassant les autres maisons et les visiteurs qui cherchaient à se rapprocher un peu trop. Pourtant, quand vous vous approchez, vous vous rendez compte qu’elle est d’une modernité surprenante et luxueuse : vous apercevez l’atelier en verre, la richesse des matériaux, l’intérieur qui se dévoile timidement à travers les vitres. Vous vous souvenez de quelques prix que les médias partagent pour des œuvres de Manfred mais vous n’avez jamais réussi à les imaginer : maintenant que vous parcourez ce domaine, vous mesurez mieux la fortune de l’artiste.

Markus vous étonne à s’avancer vers la porte : l’androïde n’a pas besoin de sonner, il est toujours le bienvenu. La porte s’ouvre à son approche et une voix l’accueille, l’appelant par son nom. Vous, vous êtes une étrangère et foulez timidement le parquet brillant, jusqu’au moment où un androïde, plus quelconque, apparaît, dirigeant le fauteuil où est installé Carl Manfred. Le peintre ne vous prête tout d’abord aucune attention : il tend ses mains vers Markus et laisse échapper un « mon garçon » ému, vous surprenant. Et le fils s’approche et étreint le père : en devenant déviant, en s’affranchissant de sa condition de machine, Markus devenait un membre de la famille de Carl. Jamais il n’aurait pu être ce proche si ses programmes étaient restés dociles. Leur lien vous touche et vous restez en arrière, observant ces retrouvailles avant que Markus ne s’écarte pour vous présenter.

« Carl, voici le docteur [V/N]

— Ah oui, la psychologue. »

Malgré ses yeux abîmés par le temps, Carl vous détaille : la rigueur de votre tenue, vêtements sobres et adéquats à votre poste, efface votre personnalité, il doit donc s’attarder sur votre visage, votre attitude.

« Ne restons pas plantés dans le hall comme ça. Bruno, conduis-nous au salon. »

Et l’androïde derrière le peintre exécute l’ordre, poussant le fauteuil roulant vers la double-porte automatique, vous invitant à les suivre. La décoration exubérante vous impressionne mais vous donne presque envie de rire : c’est un agglomérat de tout et de rien, certainement des souvenirs et des cadeaux. La girafe jure avec le piano ancien, les étagères robustes s’accordent mal aux statues délicates. Vous n’avez jamais été une grande admiratrice des peintures de Manfred malgré sa popularité et vous ne partagerez certainement pas ses goûts en matière d’immobilier.

« Bruno, vous connaissez mes goûts. Que voulez-vous boire, docteur ? »

Vous jetez un rapide regard au plateau.

« Je vais prendre un verre de cognac.

— Ah, un médecin qui sait choisir un bon alcool, tu as invité une bien étrange créature, Markus. »

Vous remerciez Bruno quand il vous tend le verre et remerciez Carl pour le compliment. Vous prenez place sur le canapé d’aspect très vintage et, grâce à votre pantalon, votre peau ne s’accroche pas contre le cuir, vous épargnant la honte de bruits bizarres.

Le peintre congédie son androïde qui s’éloigne docilement, prêt à accomplir des tâches ménagères à l’étage, tandis que Markus s’installe à vos côtés, son attitude étant plus fluide, plus autonome. Malgré la gêne dans le taxi, l’androïde ne dresse aucune barrière. Après tout, il s’agit d’un robot et vous, vous êtes une humaine. Carl place son fauteuil en face de vous deux : son visage exposé, vous pouvez voir le sourire de l’homme qui regarde son fils.

« Alors, docteur. Expliquez-moi la situation. »

Vous exposez les faits comme vous les avez exposés à Markus et aux autres androïdes. Le peintre avait bien sûr entendu parler des déviants agressés : quelques médias daignaient accorder quelques lignes à ces corps désarticulés. Pour Carl, les auteurs sont des dégénérés et vous ne pouvez pas le contredire, si ce n’est que vous avez besoin de comprendre leurs intentions. Très vite, la conversation évolue sur des sujets divers, notamment l’avenir des androïdes : Carl est rassuré de voir qu’en plus du travail classique, vous espérez voir une évolution dans le regard de la société.

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que les gens regarderont les androïdes d’une autre façon ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Pas demain, pas la semaine prochaine, pas dans un mois, mais peut-être un jour. Cela ne vous rappelle pas les générations précédentes ? Quand les lois séparaient les noirs et les blancs ? Quand l’épouse devait être une jolie chose docile à disposition de son mari ?

— C’est vrai qu’à l’échelle de l’humanité, tout ça n’est pas très vieux. »

Vous-même, en tant que femme, vous connaissez encore certaines injustices même en 2038. Markus vous écoute avec une attention particulière : Carl et vous êtes deux personnes capables de compassion et il espérait que votre conversation pouvait être partagée par bien d’autres duos. Cela confirmerait sa décision d’être pacifique, une décision qui avait germé grâce à l’affection de son ancien propriétaire.

Vous lâchez soudain, en regardant l’androïde.

« Markus a eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

— J’ai connu la colère un jour sans savoir que je connaissais déjà la joie, oui. »

Le visage de Carl se trouble un peu et il porte rapidement son verre à ses lèvres. Après une gorgée de whisky, il retrouve cet air paisible et peut alors retirer ce masque de verre. Par pudeur, vous regardez vers les bibliothèques, essayant de déchiffrer les titres sur les tranches, puis votre regard glisse sur l’échiquier, sur le piano. Vous brisez le silence avec votre rire :

« Carl devait vous obliger à vivre comme un humain des années deux-milles : pas d’epub, juste des livres, pas de mp3 mais un instrument.

— C’est différent de la méthode habituelle des androïdes, oui.

— Vous saviez, docteur, que Markus a déjà peint ?

— Vraiment ?

— Et pas qu’une copie de la réalité : un tableau qui vient de son imagination. » Carl avait compris l’intérêt que vous portez aux androïdes et une curiosité pour la psychologie possible des androïdes. « Aimeriez-vous le voir ?

— Vous avez encore ce tableau, Carl ? »

Cette création rappelle à Markus sa première “journée de merde”.

« Bien sûr, je l’ai même accroché.

— J’aimerais beaucoup le voir. »

Vous vous levez déjà, posant votre verre sur le meuble. Si Markus avait pu soupirer, il l’aurait fait, et il sent votre main glisser sur son épaule, comprenant que vous cherchez à le réconforter.

« Vous en avez honte ?

— Non, c’est juste que…

— C’est un véritable artiste. » coupe Carl, devinant les émotions de Markus. « Il fait le modeste. Tu peux rester ici, Markus. »

Mais l’androïde se lève et vous rattrape avant que vous n’entriez dans l’atelier. Ces murs transparents vous impressionnent : les lueurs du soleil couchant réchauffent la surface, rappelant un soir d’automne alors que les feuilles ont ce vert vif. Contre la façade de briques sont accrochées des peintures signées par Manfred. Sur les toiles autrefois blanches s’entrelacent des couleurs en relief, harmonieuses dans leurs nuances. Mais une diffère dans sa précision et une intention dans le sujet plus que dans les pigments : des doigts couleur chair frôlent ceux d’une main grise et articulée. Le contact semble bref, presque involontaire. Les tons sont froids mais l’image vous évoque quelque chose qui tient de l’espoir.

« C’est très beau. »

Votre observation résonne de façon creuse. Vous n’êtes pas fascinée ou face au chef d’œuvre du siècle : l’identité de l’auteur est bien plus intéressante et le choix de l’image vous intrigue. Vous rassure même. C’est ainsi que l’artiste voit les liens entre les androïdes et les humains.

« Merci, docteur. »

Dans l’atelier, la conversation avec Carl et Markus se poursuit : vous êtes plus optimiste que vos deux interlocuteurs concernant l’avenir, après tout, votre métier vous a forgé un esprit solide contre les horizons obscurs.

Quand la soirée se termine, vous remerciez votre hôte, lui assurant que vous le tiendrez informé de la suite des événements. Vous montez dans le taxi après l’androïde et vous jetez un regard vers la demeure avec cette phrase accrochée à votre esprit : c’est donc ici que Markus avait vécu. C’est donc ici qu’il avait connu le bonheur.

« Ce doit être difficile de ne pas retourner là-bas. Je ne dirais pas que la maison est chaleureuse mais elle est originale. Combien de temps avez-vous vécu ici ?

— Quatre cent vingt-sept jours. »

Cette précision informatique vous fait rire.

« Donc quatre cent vingt-six jours de bonheur et une dernière horrible.

— Le compte y est, oui. »

Et le rire de Markus accompagne le vôtre : il apprécie votre légèreté. Cette capacité à dédramatiser ce qui est passé, se moquer des blessures pour qu’elles se referment, intimidées par votre sourire plus large et plus fier que les leurs.

Le véhicule finit par s’arrêter devant le refuge des déviants. La nuit est alors tombée et la demeure est dissimulée dans l’obscurité dans le but de se faire oublier. Avant vous retenez Markus par le poignet quand il s’apprête à descendre.

« Ce que vous avez peint, c’est vraiment ainsi que vous voyez les relations entre les androïdes et les humains ?

— C’est ainsi que je l’espère. Est-ce que ma vision est trop invraisemblable ?

— Non. Non, pour tout dire, je la partage. »

Vos doigts glissent sur le poignet de l’androïde et effleure le dos de sa main. Soudain, sa peau caramel disparaît, laissant entrevoir sa véritable chair, celle d’une couleur lunaire. Malgré sa couleur neigeuse, elle dégage une chaleur presque humaine, pourtant il n’y a plus d’ambiguïté : celui que vous touchez est un androïde et curieusement, cela ne vous dérange plus. Vous ressentez beaucoup d’affection pour Connor, mais il y a quelque chose de différent avec Markus, quelque chose de plus.

L’androïde observe votre main, les plis de vos articulations quand les siennes sont simplement emboîtées, les veines qui gonflent sous l’épiderme quand la surface de sa main est lisse, tous ces triangles dessinées par la peau quand la sienne est immaculée. Il n’avait jamais touché une humaine de cette manière. Markus se souvient alors de tout ce que North lui avait expliqué quant aux contacts entre machines et chair et prend presque peur. Sa peau artificielle s’étend à nouveau et il brise le contact, s’éloignant tout en vous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

 

**[ ►[Avancez au chapitre 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818251).]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, vous avez remarqué que l'histoire de Markus est légèrement modifiée : le fait que Markus soit envoyé à la déchetterie IG alors qu'il est supposé être "dangereux" et qu'il ne soit pas désactivé malgré ça est une des plus grosses incohérences du jeu.


	18. Chapitre 18

Si Connor pose les deux pieds sur le sol de votre entrée, il n’ose pourtant pas s’aventurer plus loin. Attiré par de multiples détails, son regard analyse votre appartement, remarquant la poussière et déduisant que vous n’avez pas d’androïde. Son odorat capte le parfum des fleurs qui ornent votre véranda, son ouïe perçoit le bruit de la circulation dans la rue pourtant étouffé. Puis sa peau sent que vos doigts s’enroulent autour de son poignet pour l’entraîner en avant.

« Ne jouez pas au vampire, Connor : vous êtes invité, donc vous êtes libre d’entrer. »

L’androïde obéit et se retrouve au milieu du salon, observant votre chat glisser près de ses chevilles. Connor vous demande son nom et vous lui répondez.

« Mais je l’appelle aussi sale bestiole.

— Vous ne l’aimez pas ?

— Au contraire ! »

Vous soulevez le chat dans vos bras, le berçant comme un nouveau-né. Il partage avec les bébés ce grand regard éveillé, mais ses mouvements sont plus vifs.

« Mais j’aime bien l’appeler comme ça, juste pour lui rappeler que moi aussi je peux avoir un sale caractère. »

Connor se risque à essayer de le caresser mais quand le museau de l’animal perçoit l’odeur de plastique, votre chat cherche à partir.

« Je préfère les chiens. Le lieutenant Anderson a un chien qui s’appelle Sumo.

— Hank m’en a parlé, oui. J’adore les chiens aussi, mais en appartement, il serait trop malheureux. »

Connor vous suit dans la cuisine et assiste au rituel pour nourrir la divinité poilue. Le félin braille et tourne autour de vous, et vous pouvez protester, supplier pour qu’il montre un peu de patience, l’animal crie famine encore et encore. Connor s’amuse de la scène : uniquement habitué au commissariat et aux crimes, l’androïde découvrait pour la première fois les futilités quotidiennes. Une fois l’épreuve passée, vous soupirez.

« C’est comme quoi tous les soirs ?

— Et tous les matins ! C’est un chat infernal.

— Mais c’est votre présence. Celle qui vous réconforte.

— Oui. Et puis il fait le malin mais il ne peut pas vivre sans moi, et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui non plus. »

Tout en discutant, vous sortez une casserole, la remplissez d’eau et programmez la plaque pour qu’elle s’allume dans dix minutes. La présence de Connor n’empêche pas l’enchaînement des habitudes de chaque soir : il était un invité un peu particulier qui n’avait aucun besoin particulier.

« Je sais que vous n’avez pas le même programme qu’un androïde ménager mais je précise quand même : ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, Connor.

— J’ai remarqué que vous étiez organisée.

— Les habitudes s’ancrent vite. Par contre, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, ne restez pas planté comme un piquet pendant que je vais prendre une douche. »

Le chat termine sa gamelle au moment où vous refermez la porte de la salle de bains. Ses pattes de velours sont précédées par celles de l’androïde qui le suit, mais le guide se pose tout simplement sur le canapé pour commencer sa toilette, décevant le robot.

Alors il s’oriente vers votre bureau fleuri : c’est un jardin éparpillé en morceaux et Connor en fait l’inventaire. Tout d’abord, le jasminum polyanthum, âgé de quatre ans, qui possède des propriétés apaisantes et dont le risque de toxicité est classé comme mineur. L’androïde se penche légèrement et le parfum qui s’amplifie lui plaît. Il devine pourquoi votre coin travail est entouré de verdure : le cadre est parfait pour travailler sereinement.

Dans son dos se trouve le rosier ancien qu’il nomme rosa alba et dont l’âge approche des cinq ans. Il approche son nez d’un des flocons de pétales mais l’odeur est bien trop discrète, coupant son enthousiasme. Pourtant, une troisième fragrance est présente et Connor en découvre l’origine en levant le visage, apercevant les branches de glycine, un wisteria de cinq mois, jeune mais fier. L’androïde étend son bras et le bout de ses doigts frôlent les clochettes violettes. Le niveau de toxicité n’est situé qu’au niveau des graines. En tant qu’androïde détective, sa mémoire possède un répertoire complet concernant les poisons, qu’ils soient d’origine végétale ou animale. Mais ce soir, il voit ces plantes autrement, notant en même temps la délicatesse de ces corps filiformes, leur fragilité splendide.

Comme il entend toujours l’eau couler depuis la salle de bains, Connor s’éloigne de la véranda et se dirige vers les étagères pour patienter. Il inspecte les livres dont certains datent même de 2009. Les sept tomes du Trône de Fer s’alignent comme une armée accoudée à deux volumes qui réunissent les nouvelles de Stefan Zweig.

« Auteur autrichien né le 28 novembre 1881, il se suicide le 22 février 1942. »

Sa rapide recherche l’informe que l’écrivain s’est illustré dans des nouvelles courtes mais psychologiquement riches. Un homme qui avait compris l’humanité et les émotions qui la façonnent. Par souci de logique, Connor libère le premier tome et l’ouvre à la première page pour découvrir la nouvelle qui commence le recueil.

« La Peur, » lit-il à haute voix. Finalement, c’est un titre qui lui donne envie de reposer l’ouvrage. Plutôt que d’abandonner, il saute quelques pages et arrive à la table des matières complète qui lui propose tant de nouvelles qu’il ignore laquelle choisir. Quoiqu’il y a bien un titre qui attire son programme rationnel : Le Joueur d’échec. Connor va à la page indiquée et commence à lire, debout devant le meuble, ignorant les bruits qui l’entourent.

Après votre douche, vous hésitez entre une autre tenue ou votre pyjama. Sûrement que votre t-shirt trop grand où est inscrit “en veille, revenez demain” ferait sourire Connor, mais vous seriez mal à l’aise en tenue décontractée à côté du RK800 dans son uniforme impeccable.

Vous quittez la salle de bains et apercevez l’androïde qui n’a pas pris la peine de s’asseoir.  Sa veste est toujours sur son dos.

« Connor, asseyez-vous, c’est bizarre quand vous restez debout comme ça.

— Excusez-moi, docteur, » Connor s’assoit rapidement et vous montre ce qu’il tient entre les mains quand vous vous approchez, « j’aime beaucoup Stefan Zweig.

— Moi aussi. Je pense que c’était un homme d’une grande sensibilité, très humain. Trop pour ce monde, en fait. »

Connor avait commencé à lire Vingt-quatre heures dans la vie d’une femme mais il referme le livre et se relève avec l’intention de le ranger.

« Vous pouvez le garder le temps de le finir.

— Quand pourrais-je le lire ? Je ne peux pas le ramener à CyberLife et je n’ai pas d’autre endroit.

— Hank est plus ponctuel qu’avant mais enfin, vous l’attendez souvent. Profitez de ces moments pour lire ? »

L’idée lui plaît, alors l’androïde le pose sur la petite table.

« Allez, installez-vous pendant que je termine de me faire à manger. Je suppose que vous n’avez besoin de rien ?

— Non, merci.

— Et Connor…

— Oui ?

— Retirez cette veste, je pensais que vous aviez vu le porte-manteau à l’entrée. »

Il l’avait effectivement remarqué sans faire le rapprochement. Il s’exécute rapidement et apporte le vêtement dans le couloir. Sur sa chemise blanche, il n’y a plus le moindre logo réservé aux androïdes, elle est totalement immaculée si ce n’est que sa manche droite laisse filtrer une lueur bleue, celle qui se trouve à même la peau et entoure le bras de l’androïde.

Au lieu de revenir au salon, Connor vous rejoint dans la cuisine, ne cachant pas sa curiosité. C’est une soirée qu’il n’avait jamais encore vécue : en visite de courtoisie chez un être humain sans aucune intention d’enquêter, lisant pour se divertir, discutant avec son hôte de choses futiles. Il n’a ni objectif, ni mission. Ses fonctions sont en pause mais ses programmes sont actifs, éveillés par une curiosité différente de celle qu’il a d’habitude.

Avec un élément de l'uniforme en moins, vous voyez Connor autrement : il paraît presque authentiquement humain. Depuis votre conversation dans votre cabinet, depuis votre étreinte, sa LED s’est maintenue dans un bleu paisible, reflétant son humeur stable.

« Commencez à regarder la liste de films, Connor, j’arrive tout de suite. »

Après avoir allumé la télévision, l’androïde fait glisser son dos sur l’écran, sélectionnant la bibliothèque. La galerie se divise en plusieurs catégories, les tris étant automatiques et précis, et les étiquettes portent des noms comme horreur, historique, fantasy, mais aucune ne l’attire plus qu’une autre. Quoique si. Il est intrigué par la seule étiquette qui vient de vous : elle s’appelle coups de cœur, un terme qui veut tout et rien dire, un mot qui reflète une partie de vous et qu’il voudrait connaître. Son index appuie sur cette catégorie. Mais il n’a pas le temps de voir vos préférences car vous revenez avec votre assiette en chassant votre tigre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

— Quel genre de film vous voulez voir ? »

Connor réfléchit un instant, prenant place à vos côtés.

« Quelque chose d’humain. »

Vous riez en entendant cette exigence si succincte mais qui reflète si bien ses interrogations quotidiennes.

« Soyez plus précis, Connor, c’est trop vague.

— Quelque chose qui représente, selon vous, l’humanité. Quelque chose que vous voulez me faire découvrir. Quelque chose que vous aimez. »

La situation est inimaginable mais intéressante : un film que vous voudriez montrer à un androïde, une intelligence qui dépasse largement la vôtre mais qui a tant à découvrir. Vous réfléchissez un peu et vous souvenez des vieux films que votre père vous montrait dans l’espoir de vous apprendre comment affronter la vie et connaître ses valeurs.

« J’ai plusieurs films en tête. Des vieux films sortis à une époque où les androïdes n’existaient pas et quand j’étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère. »

Vous prenez la télécommande et votre doigt glisse sur la surface tactile. Vous sélectionnez l’affiche de Forrest Gump, laissant le temps à Connor de lire le résumé. La vieille police, la simplicité terne et le grain qui brouille la qualité ne rebutent pas l’androïde.

« C’est un film qui a marqué mon enfance. L’acteur principal est mort il y a deux ans et ça m’a vraiment donné un coup au cœur.

— Toutes mes condoléances.

— Non, non, » vous riez, « je ne connaissais pas Tom Hanks personnellement, mais quand une star décède, surtout si elle a marqué votre enfance, un peu de votre passé meurt aussi. »

Connor semble comprendre ce que vous dîtes, même si l’expérience lui est totalement inconnue.

« J’aimerais voir ce film. »

Approuve votre invité, alors votre index frôle la touche lecture.

« Au fait, Connor.

— Oui ?

— Si je me mets à pleurer, ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est normal. »

Votre mise-en-garde le surprend et ne le rassure pas vraiment.

« D’accord… »

 

En fin de compte, vous ne regrettez pas d’avoir renoncé au cinéma. Le confort de votre appartement vous englobe, vous donnant la liberté de parler. Et les commentaires de Connor sont si nombreux que les autres spectateurs vous auraient détestés.

« Comment Forrest Gump peut-il courir aussi longtemps ?

— Il est peut-être atteint de dromomanie.

— De dromomanie ?

— C’est un vieux trouble : il décrivait les personnes qui partaient Paris jusqu’à Moscou à pieds à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de ça, elles ont juste un besoin de marcher.

— Mais la scène où il arrive à courir pour la première fois ?

— Encore avec cette scène ? D’accord, Connor, là, je n’ai aucune explication ! Mais c’est le message qui est important. »

Il est encore difficile pour lui de mettre de côté sa logique et d’apprécier l’histoire de ce personnage innocent : contrairement à l’androïde, le protagoniste pense avec son cœur et se raccroche à des valeurs simples. La famille, l’amour, l’amitié. Des termes naïfs et fades quand on peut connaître la gloire et la célébrité. Vous vous demandez si les androïdes auraient tendance à suivre l’exemple de Forrest Gump ou n’y verraient aucun intérêt. Vous vous demandez ce que Connor choisirait.

La conclusion, comme d’habitude, vous tire des larmes. Vous essuyez vos yeux et vous mouchez un coup, mais Connor ne comprend pas le sourire que vous avez : ce sont deux expressions qui se contredisent.

« Je me sens bizarre. » déclare l’androïde. « Je ne sais pas si je suis triste ou heureux.

— C’est une fin douce-amère : elle est tragique mais il y a une note d’espoir. Moi, je me sens bien.

— Mais vous pleurez.

— Je pleure mais je me sens heureuse. »

Connor se dit alors qu’il assiste à une nouvelle complexité de l’esprit humain. Le silence du salon est aboli par la mélodie du générique, vous aidant à digérer vos émotions.

« Docteur, connaissez-vous d’autres films similaires ?

— Ah ! Cela veut dire que vous avez aimé alors.

— Oui. »

Ensemble, vous explorez la liste de films et vos doigts virevoltent sur l’écran tactile à la fois en conflit et en harmonie : quand vous voulez naviguer vers la page suivante, Connor revient en arrière pour voir une affiche, quand vous vous lisez un résumé et que Connor referme trop vite la page, vous la rouvrez en lui réclamant plus de temps et il vous demande pardon. Les yeux rivés sur l’écran de télévision, vous ne regardez pas vos mains, alors elles se frôlent et dansent. Tout en glissant sur les affiches colorées, tout en caressant ces morceaux du cinéma, vous lui parlez du Cercle des poètes disparus, ce film qui ferait comprendre à l’androïde l’importance de désobéir aux règles trop rigides et la nécessité de la littérature. Ou encore vous mentionnez La ligne verte pour qu’il découvre la pitié, la compassion et l’injustice dans un récit sensible. Vous lui proposez même L’homme bicentenaire qui concerne un androïde affranchi de son programme, un des premiers déviants de la fiction. Dans cette exploration cinéphile, les mains, sans surveillance, se découvrent, se frôlent.

Vous le remarquez enfin et éloignez votre main.

« J’aimerais tous les voir.

— Mais ça nous prendrait toute la nuit !

— Je sais. »

Hank vous avait dit une fois que Connor lui cassait les couilles, pour reprendre son expression, chaque fois qu’il lui disait de faire attention à son alimentation et sa consommation d’alcool. Visiblement, la modération était une vertu aléatoire chez l’androïde, mais vous cédez quand même à son caprice : Connor n’a pas besoin de dormir et il peut bien rester jusqu’au matin. De plus, enchaîner les films est un remède efficace contre les questions existentielles envahissantes, vous-même avez déjà essayé cette ordonnance plusieurs fois dans votre adolescence.

« D’accord, Connor. On commence par lequel, alors ?

— L’homme bicentenaire. Je veux voir comment étaient imaginés les androïdes avant notre apparition. »

Tandis qu’il appuie sur la touche lecture, vous vous levez pour faire chauffer l’eau de votre thé. Il met alors le film en pause.

« Laissez, Connor, laissez : j’ai vu ce film une vingtaine de fois et je me souviens parfaitement du début, je ne serai pas perdue. »

Préparant votre tasse, vous entendez les premières lignes de dialogue après la musique. À mesure que le ciel se peint avec les nuances de la nuit, les lampes de l’appartement s’allument avec la douceur de l’aube et, depuis la pénombre, vous observez l’androïde.

Vous n’auriez jamais imaginé recevoir le fameux modèle RK800 un soir chez vous et encore moins qu’il soit installé dans votre salon, regardant des grands classiques du cinéma. Et vous n’auriez jamais imaginé avoir autant d’affection pour un androïde, pour lui. Si Connor était humain, certains gestes auraient déjà conduit à d’autres étapes ou, au contraire, auraient coupé court à votre relation. Si l’androïde peut être un peu gauche, il n’est certainement pas idiot et le concept de flirt est certainement ancré dans ses programmes. Vous doutez que lier des affinités avec un androïde soit une bonne idée : les premiers mariages entre androïdes et humains remontent aux années 2010 mais ces gens sont encore traités comme des marginaux. Passer quelques soirées à l’Eden Club ou passer la bague à un doigt mécanique sont deux extrêmes et la seconde implique des sentiments méprisés par la société.

Le thé prêt, vous n’avez plus aucune raison de rester dans la cuisine et vous chassez vos pensées concernant Connor en revenant vous installer, cessant de vous bercer d’illusions : ce n’est pas un homme qui effleurait votre poigner, c’est une machine.

Le chat se risque à essayer les genoux de votre invité mais, ne trouvant pas un confort assez satisfaisant, il se roule en boule contre votre ventre. L’androïde le caresse avec courage, finalement conquis par ce fauve hautain mais doux. Vous croisez vos pieds sur la petite table en face tandis que Connor, lui, reste droit et stoïque. Dans cette bulle cinématographique, vous ne remarquez pas à quelle vitesse les aiguilles de l’horloge se pourchassent.

À un passage émouvant, quelques larmes roulent sur vos joues et l’androïde vous interroge :

« Pourquoi me conseillez-vous des films qui vous font pleurer ?

— Parce que j’aime ressentir des émotions et parce que leurs histoires signifient quelque chose pour moi, » vous essayez d’articuler alors que votre gorge se serre. « Elles sont vieilles mais je m’en fous complètement, elles sont intemporelles et me touchent même après toutes ces années. Et vous ? Le film ne vous rend pas triste ?

— Pour reprendre ce que dit Andrew, c’est difficile d’exprimer une émotion comme la tristesse quand notre corps n’est pas conçu pour le faire, alors je suis incertain si je ressens bien telle ou telle émotions. Certains modèles possèdent des glandes lacrymales, pas moi… »

Pourtant, le film le touche tout comme votre compassion à l’égard d’Andrew. Se souvenant que vous l’avez réconforté dans la journée, Connor estime qu’il peut en faire de même, qu’il veut en faire de même. Alors sa main saisit la vôtre avec une précaution timide. Côte à côte, tout doucement, vous penchez votre tête pour l’appuyer sur son épaule, puis vous sentez sa joue contre votre tempe. Vous composez une étreinte étrange, complétant un lien qui se fortifie de jour en jour, de minute en minute malgré vos craintes. Puisque les parades fonctionnent, autant les danser jusqu’au bout et voir sur quoi elles aboutissent.

« J’ai lu un article ce matin quand je me renseignais sur l’association des Cœurs Mécaniques. Ils veulent que des génies du genre Kamski les rejoignent pour « compléter » le corps des androïdes. Vous seriez alors capable de pleurer, de ressentir la douleur, de rire franchement, peut-être même de manger, » et avec une voix plus faible, vous complétez « avoir des rapports sexuels…

— Comme ce que projette Andrew ?

— Exactement. »

Connor n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à s’humaniser physiquement : il devrait d’abord apprivoiser ses émotions et sa déviance avant d’évoluer davantage.

Aux alentours de minuit, vos paupières se ferment sans qu’aucun de vous ne s’en aperçoive. Votre main est toujours liée à celle de l’androïde qui comprend soudain que le film aborde une romance entre un robot et une humaine. Il vous demande si c’est possible, mais sa question n’obtient pas de réponse. Il remarque enfin que vous êtes endormie, le chat toujours sur vos cuisses, votre paume toujours contre la sienne. Il éteint toutes les lumières pour ne pas vous déranger.

Si Andrew existait, l’ancien Connor aurait eu l’ordre de le prendre en chasse, et ce scénario contrarie l’androïde. Même si les émotions sont bien des erreurs dans un programme, quel mal y a-t-il en fin de compte ? Il est tenté de vous réveiller pour en discuter mais sait que vous avez besoin de repos. Et il pense deviner votre réponse.

Connor observe vos mains. Elles ne sont pas si différentes avec leurs cinq doigts chacun composés de phalanges, les ongles qui les terminent, les veines qui se déploient sous la surface du dos. Il persiste pourtant une barrière et l’androïde marque cette différence en dévoilant sa véritable peau d’un blanc lunaire. Ainsi débarrassé des artifices, il perçoit mieux votre contact et glisse ses doigts entre les vôtres, le contraste s’en retrouve accentué plusieurs fois : un index humain, un index androïde, un majeur humain, un majeur androïde et ainsi de suite. Sa mâchoire se contracte pour réprimer l’envie de vous réveiller, pour contenir toutes les questions et les incertitudes.

L’émotion est une réaction chimique, quelque chose que les androïdes ne doivent pas ressentir mais qu’ils sont habilités à simuler. Tout comme les sentiments, succession d’émotions ou construction mentale qu’ils sont également capables d’imiter même si ces processus leur demandent plus d’efforts. Mais lorsqu’ils sont naturels, ils se diffusent avec une facilité déconcertante. Pour la première fois de son existence, Connor se raccroche fébrilement à la fiction : seul avec la fin du film, l’histoire de cet androïde irréel est son unique compagnon. Irréel, mais pas impossible, pense-t-il. Et ses doigts laiteux sont toujours noués aux vôtres, votre tête est encore blottie contre son cou. Dans la pénombre, il découvre le plaisir de l’illusion. L’effet placebo de la fiction qui soulage.

Plus serein, il enchaîne avec le Cercle des poètes disparus.

 

Lorsque vous émergez plus d’une heure plus tard, la tête pleine de brume, vous reconnaissez vaguement l’extrait à l’écran et marmonnez :

« Merde, j’ai raté le discours de Keating… »

Connor retire alors sa main avant que vous ne remarquiez l’étreinte.

« Vous n’arriverez pas à dormir ici, docteur, vous ne voulez pas aller vous coucher ?

— Ça va, Connor.

— Vous allez avoir mal au dos demain. »

Vous avez envie de vous rendormir, pas de vous lever pour aller dans votre chambre. Vous attrapez un des coussins du canapé avec l’intention de le placer sur l’appui du canapé, mais Connor vous le prend des mains et le met sur ses genoux, vous invitant à vous coucher : vous pourrez détendre vos jambes et laisser vos pieds sur l’accoudoir. Sans protester, vous posez votre tête sur le coussin, notant pendant une seconde la dureté des jambes de l’androïde, mais vos paupières se ferment déjà et les dialogues deviennent des échos lointains.

 

La première sensation au réveil vient d’un affreux torticolis qui vous empoigne la base du crâne. Vous roulez sur votre dos, massant vos yeux. Le son des enceintes au mur est faible mais vous distinguez vaguement des voix très solennelles. En vous remémorant votre soirée et son but, vous vous demandez quel film est lancé puisque vous ne reconnaissez aucun dialogue. Les yeux à présent ouverts, vous voyez qu’il s’agit en fait du journal télévisé.

« Bonjour, docteur.

— Bonjour, Connor, » vous vous redressez lentement, regardant toujours l’écran et redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle. « Pourquoi vous avez mis les infos ? Un autre déviant a été attaqué ?

— Non, mais j’ai passé près de huit heures à regarder des films, cela fait assez de divertissement. Et pour me remettre au travail, je voulais m’assurer que le journal ne mentionnait aucune nouvelle victime.

— Sage décision. »

Sous les journalistes, au bout de la bande qui défile, l’heure indique sept heures, et à côté, un petit soleil heureux indique que la journée sera belle. Connor replace le coussin que vous avez utilisé. Vous avez l’intention de vous excuser mais il est peu probable que votre tête ait coupé sa circulation sanguine.

« Vous avez regardé tous les films ?

— Oui.

— Qu’est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

— Ils sont tous… magnifiques. »

Un mot qui traverse rarement ses lèvres et vous comprenez que Connor s’exprime avec ses propres expressions, ce qui vous fait plaisir.

Vous vous levez pour aller faire chauffer de l’eau et avant qu’elle ne frémisse, vous partez vous changer. Connor prend l’initiative d’éteindre l’écran et récupère le recueil de Stefan Zweig sur la table. Depuis la veille, il ne l’avait pas oublié.

Quand vous revenez, l’androïde est accoudé près de la fenêtre et il observe comment les rayons du soleil se jettent sur les pare-brise des voitures en bas. Detroit ressemble à un miroir qui veut rivaliser en beauté. Connor attend, tout simplement. Plus les jours passent et plus ses habitudes de calibrage disparaissent : il est comme un sportif qui ne s’entraîne plus et vous craignez que cela joue en sa défaveur. Un androïde ne peut pas devenir humain et tous comme ses créateurs de chair, la machine doit être entretenue. Vous comptez lui en faire part quand il lance :

« Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions cette nuit.

— Est-ce que ça change de d’habitude ? »

Avec un sourire, la tasse à la main, vous le rejoignez à la fenêtre.

« Il y en a une en particulier qui m’intrigue. Je n’ai pas osé vous réveiller mais maintenant, je peux vous demander votre avis : est-ce qu’un androïde et un être humain peuvent vraiment être amoureux ? »

Vous sursautez avant de vous souvenir :

« Ah ! L’histoire entre Andrew et sa femme à la fin ? Portia, je crois ?

— Oui.

— J’avoue que je préfère la relation entre Andrew et Amanda. C’est adorable quand il continue de l’appeler “petite fille” toute sa vie. La romance avec la descendante me gêne : elle ressemble tellement à Amanda qu’on dirait un amour par procuration.

— Mais Andrew et Amanda n’étaient pas amoureux ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous êtes naïf, Connor ! Vous n’avez pas compris que l’homme qu’Amanda ne peut pas épouser est Andrew ? », l’androïde laisse échapper un “oh” penaud.

« Je n’étais pas certain.

— C’est que leur histoire est subtile. Je l’ai trouvée pudique, authentique aussi. Et puis, petite, je m’identifiais à Amanda : je me disais que si mes parents adoptaient un robot ménager comme ça, je le considérerais comme un membre de la famille. C’est pour ça que je préfère leur relation.

— Mais elle est impossible.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Au stade où en est Andrew, leur relation est impossible, et pourtant, Amanda l’a aimé toute sa vie. J’ai toujours trouvé ça beau.

— Vous pensez qu’Andrew l’aimait aussi ?

— J’espère. Je ne sais pas. Un être humain peut tomber amoureux d’un androïde, le cas s’est vu plein de fois, mais est-ce que l’inverse est possible ? », vous le regardez par-dessus votre tasse, « À vous de me le dire, Connor. »

Mais l’androïde reste songeur et vous traduisez ses pensées :

« L’amour est quelque chose de subtil, et comme il existe sous plusieurs formes, ça complique un peu les choses. Des androïdes ignorent peut-être qu’ils sont amoureux, ce qui n’est pas très différent de la situation de beaucoup d’humains en fait.

— Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse ? Vous avez été mariée.

— Oui, mais vous savez quoi ? La personne avec qui je me suis mariée n’est pas celle que j’ai le plus aimée.

— Comment est-ce possible ? »

Les changements s’opèrent avec lenteur chez l’androïde, mais finalement, Connor pose toujours autant de questions et cette habitude tenace vous fait rire.

« Parce que j’avais peur de la personne que j’aimais : je ne me reconnaissais plus. C’est un état étrange où on se sent euphorique du matin au soir. J’ai fait l’expérience du coup de foudre et je suis heureuse de n’avoir jamais rien entamé avec cette personne.

— Mais cela prouve que vous l’aimiez, alors pourquoi est-ce une bonne chose ?

— Je préfère vivre un amour plus paisible : quelque chose qui se construit petit à petit, pas cette brique balancée par Cupidon au beau milieu de nulle part. Ça donne rarement des relations saines. »

Rangeant la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, vous demandez tout d’un coup :

« Vous posez beaucoup de questions sur le sujet de l’amour, Connor. Je dois avouer que ça me surprend un peu. »

Vous pensiez que La ligne verte le marquerait beaucoup plus. Connor s’éloigne à peine de la fenêtre, obéissant à des gestes mécaniques, incapable de renchérir.

Il y a de ces silences qui effraient. Comme celui qui avait précédé la mort de votre mariage quelques années auparavant. C’est curieux : c’était aussi dans une cuisine. Le soleil était à l’horizon mais pour se coucher, pas pour se lever. Et une tasse à la main, vous aviez manqué vomir votre thé quand vous avez entendu l’autre en face déclarer “je ne t’aime plus”.

L’affection que vous ressentez pour Connor avait toujours été muselée par son statut de machine. Vous aimez comment l’androïde arrive à vous surprendre, l’humour dont il sait faire preuve, le sérieux presque comique quand les hommes autour le sous-estiment, le rendant attachant. Plus d’une fois vous vous étiez demandée l’intention de CyberLife de créer un androïde aussi séduisant pour une fonction aussi rigoureuse. S’il était humain, vous l’auriez déjà invité à boire un café, mais sa nature mécanique balayait toutes tentatives. Certainement que les RK800 dragués par les collègues déclinent poliment les avances, sauf que celui-ci a des disfonctionnements dans son programme. Avec un déviant, c’est différent.

La situation vous donne un mal de ventre similaire. Connor ouvre enfin la bouche :

« Je... »

Votre téléphone sonne à ce moment-là, vous faisant sursauter tous les deux : votre réveil indique qu’il est sept heures trente, l’heure à laquelle vous vous levez d’habitude. À sept heures trente, d’ordinaire, vous glissez de votre lit pour vous diriger vers votre armoire, le ventre encore vide et les paupières encore lourdes. Mais aujourd’hui, à sept heures trente, vous vivez une étrange situation avec un androïde. Quasiment prête, vous avez le temps de discuter : vous vous installez à table en croisant vos mains devant vous.

« Pardon, Connor. Installez-vous, venez. »

Connor s’assoit en face et adopte une posture similaire. Son dos est réchauffé par la chaleur du matin. Il réfléchit un instant puis dévoile ses pensées :

« Je suis une machine, docteur, conçue pour traquer d’autres machines qui désobéissent à leur programme. C’est du moins ce que je pensais être jusqu’à récemment. J’ai réfléchis à votre théorie sur les microtraumatismes et… j’ai peur qu’elle soit valide. »

Son visage tente de rester stoïque mais des tics nerveux trahissent une certaine anxiété. Tout d’un coup, cette inquiétude s’apaise : un humain marquerait un silence pour reprendre son souffle, Connor le fait pour trier ses pensées.

« Je découvre la peur, c’est vrai, mais pour la première fois, je ressens également une certaine joie. Grâce au lieutenant Anderson et grâce à vous.

— De la joie ?

— Oui, je crois que c’est ça, » sa LED est foudroyée par quelques éclairs jaunes alors qu’il conserve un calme surprenant, comme si son programme, après avoir lutté, s’adaptait à son nouveau fonctionnement. « Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous disais que je devais retourner à CyberLife pour être désactivé ?

— Je vous en empêcherais en vous raisonnant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas ! Cela voudrait dire ne plus vous revoir, ou avoir un autre modèle RK800 remis à zéro, un Connor formaté. Et puis croyez-moi, même le lieutenant Anderson vous en empêcherait, je suis sûre qu’il irait jusqu’à vous séquestrer chez lui. »

La LED passe à des nuances rouges, des couleurs inquiétantes et pourtant, un large sourire illumine le visage de Connor. Peut-être que cet anneau imite en fait un rythme cardiaque propre aux androïdes.

« Je n’en étais pas sûr, mais je sais maintenant que c’est de la joie que je ressens. Avec le lieutenant Anderson et vous, je compte. Non pas en tant que RK800, mais en tant que Connor.

— Bien sûr que vous comptez.

— On dirait que mon programme social s’est développé : le lieutenant et vous comptez aussi alors que vous ne devriez être que de simples individus. Comme le détective Reed. »

La pique est envoyée sans grande méchanceté : Gavin Reed est devenu une sorte de running gag entre vous et cela vous fait rire.

« Mais y a-t-il une différence entre Hank et moi ?

— Comment tombe-t-on amoureux ? », il élude la question car, comme à son habitude, l’androïde a besoin d’informations avant d’être capable de clarifier ses réponses. Des informations chimériques : tellement multiples qu’elles en deviennent absentes.

« Je ne sais pas, Connor. C’est spontané la plupart du temps, et je pense que ce départ flou est le meilleur qui soit. Il n’y a pas d’intérêt pour l’argent ou quoi. Peut-être que pour un androïde et une humaine, c’est différent ? Peut-être que c’est mieux ? »

La précision vous échappe et, sans rien laisser paraître, mais Connor scelle vos paroles dans sa mémoire : _un_ androïde et _une_ humaine.

« J’ai peur que cet attachement soit une erreur dans mon programme, pire, qu’elle ne soit pas sincère.

— Comme une illusion ?

— Oui. »

Vous cherchez vainement une réponse à cette éternelle énigme des déviants : sincérité, réalité ou imitation. Mais les théories sont uniquement basées sur des espérances et sans expérience, sans recherche, elles s’effritent.

Pourtant cette situation ressemble à tant d’autres : l’affection est-elle authentique ? Est-ce que l’expérience vaut le coup ? Vous avez déjà vécu ces instants de doute avant de franchir le pas, mais jamais avec un androïde, ce qui renouvelle des émois que vous pensiez enterrés.

« Vous m’analysez, docteur ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’un psychologue n’analyse pas un… ami. Le jugement est biaisé. » Connor connaissait la réponse, il avait juste besoin de l’entendre. « C’est plutôt moi que j’analyse en ce moment. Cette sensation d’illusion n’est pas propre aux androïdes, tu sais, on se berce tous d’illusions. J’ai cru aimer quelqu’un une fois, et finalement, ce n’était pas le cas.

— Je pensais pouvoir m’orienter grâce à vous.

— Je ne suis pas une petite lumière qui éclaire le chemin ! » vous riez mais reprenez vite votre sérieux : « moi aussi, j’ai des incertitudes. Mais il faut prendre des risques, ce n’est que de cette façon que nous avons des réponses. »

Vous cherchez des mots plus concrets pour exprimer votre attachement, lasse de vous exprimer à demi-mots.

Avec un naturel désarmant, Connor prend vos mains et glissent ses doigts entre les vôtres. Quand deux corps passent une nuit entière l’un contre l’autre, ils semblent aimantés et les gestes deviennent alors instinctifs, presque irréfléchis, même pour un robot. Soudain, ses doigts laissent disparaître la peau de synthèse qui les recouvre. Vous ne mesurez pas tout de suite l’intimité de ce geste mais vous comprenez son importance. Vous renforcez l’étreinte, les muscles répondant au mécanisme.

« Est-ce cela vous gêne de voir ma véritable peau ?

— Non. »

Vous inspectez cette matière étrange : vous connaissez bien sûr l’apparence des androïdes mais vous n’aviez jamais eu l’occasion de toucher cette surface lisse.

« C’est très étrange comme texture.

— C’est ce que je me suis dit la première fois que j’ai touché un être humain. »

Vous riez et vos doigts continuent d’explorer, ils glissent jusqu’aux poignets qui prennent aussi la couleur et la brillance de la neige. Connor imite vos gestes, suivant consciencieusement les lignes tracées par vos veines. La perfection qui effleure l’imperfection. Ces frôlements vous serrent le cœur. Vous portez une de ses mains à votre bouche et pressez vos lèvres sur les doigts mécaniques, les embrassant plusieurs fois pour sentir chaque articulation. Il y a une légère odeur de plastique qui vous fait sourire. Vous commencez à reposer sa main quand il vous demande, captivé :

« Embrassez-moi encore. »

Vous lui obéissez : vos lèvres chérissent à nouveau cette étrange peau lunaire, multipliant les baisers des phalanges jusqu’au poignet. À sa couleur pure s’accorde une chaleur constante. Aucun souffle ne se coupe dans la cage thoracique artificielle de Connor, mais des connexions informatiques s’emballent et brûlent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ? »

L’androïde cherche le mot exact, et sans hésitation donne sa réponse :

« C’est apaisant. Je ne me sens pas utile : je me sens aimé. »

Il étend sa main sur votre joue, le pouce caressant votre bouche. Il perçoit votre respiration saccadée. Vous avez besoin de vous lever, de reprendre votre souffle. Vous quittez alors votre place pour vous approcher et le prendre dans vos bras. L’oreille sur votre poitrine, Connor compte les battements de cœur, plus bruyants et plus rapides que les siens. Son biocomposant est une horloge imperturbable et constante, même quand il sent vos lèvres dans ses cheveux. Ses bras entourent votre taille et s’y accrochent pendant de longues minutes. Puis c’est finalement lui qui vous rappelle l’heure.

« Nous devrions y aller, docteur. »

 

Dans votre voiture, vous vous remémorez ces instants du matin avec la même perplexité que lorsque vous émergez d’un rêve. Rien n’est certain, rien n’est futile. Vous aviez tutoyé Connor mais le mieux était de revenir à de vieilles habitudes, au moins dans le cadre professionnel.

« Connor, il serait peut-être préférable de ne rien dire pour l’instant. À personne.

— Je comprends, docteur. »

Une de vos mains quitte le volant et cherche un contact avec l’androïde : vous ne le repoussez pas, vous ne voulez pas dresser de barrière, vous souhaitez juste un délai pour réfléchir après cette nuit particulière. Ses doigts agrippent les vôtres et, concentrée sur la route, vous ne voyez pas qu'il les amène à ses lèvres. Aucun souffle ne vient chatouiller votre peau mais il pose sa bouche d’une manière si paisible que votre cœur se serre. Il semble avoir enregistré vos mouvements car il les reproduit avec une exactitude dévouée.

Connor libère alors votre main, rappelant qu’il valait mieux conserver vos deux mains sur le volant pour les règles de sécurité routière.

« Vous avez raison. » est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre.

 

Les collègues ne prêtent que peu d’attention à votre arrivée avec l’androïde. Connor conserve un sérieux que vous essayez d’adopter aussi, mais vous parvenez rapidement à séparer vie sociale et vie professionnelle. Un conseil que vous donnez régulièrement à vos patients, tout en sachant la difficulté de l’appliquer.

Quand Hank arrive dans la matinée, il est furieux. Un simple aléa bénin, une contrariété qui vient se planter dans le pied. Alors que vous êtes accoudée à une table de la cafète, écoutant le lieutenant râler entre chaque gorgée de café, Connor prend la parole avec un sérieux solennel :

« Lieutenant, la vie, c’est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.

— Oh putain. »

Pendant un moment, l’air absent de Connor ressemble à celui de Tom Hanks et Hank en reste sans voix. Puis il se tourne vers vous, encore choqué.

« Vous lui avez _vraiment_ montré ce film ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, vous hochez la tête. Hank demande alors à l’androïde quels autres films il avait vus et c’est l’unique détail que le lieutenant apprend de votre soirée pour le moment.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 20.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818323)** **]**


	19. Chapitre 19

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis votre rencontre avec Carl Manfred, formés sur un quotidien loin du terrain, laissant à Hank et à Connor les ficelles de l’enquête, réintégrant votre rôle de médecin. Puis votre week-end arrive avec ses promesses de repos : un verre entre amis le vendredi soir après les courses, une grasse matinée jusqu’à midi, une après-midi à vous occuper de vous avant d’être prête pour un cinéma avec une cousine. Le ciel se couvre quand la nuit tombe, devenant lourd et pesant sur vos crânes, et les nuages s’obstinent à rester tout le dimanche, pleurant parfois sur Detroit, leurs larmes s’écrasant contre les vitres avec une régularité d’horloge.

Les moments où vous n'étiez pas occupée étaient accordés à Markus. Connor vous a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un prototype, un modèle unique qui n’avait pas plus de deux ans, un modèle perfectionné pour mimer ses créateurs et leur ressembler. L’androïde semble tellement humain que vous sentez vos sens abusés et vous en venez à penser que votre béguin n’est qu’une illusion.

Pourtant, en rentrant chez vous le lundi soir, vous apercevez la silhouette de Markus devant votre bâtiment, une capuche pour dissimuler sa LED et un parapluie pour renforcer l’image de l’homme qui patiente sous la pluie.

« Markus ?

— Bonsoir, docteur. »

Confuse, vous l’invitez à vous suivre : si la pluie laisse les androïdes indifférents, vous, vous n’avez pas l’intention de rester dehors. Arrivés dans l’ascenseur, Markus vous expose la raison de sa présence :

« L’un de nous a été attaqué.

— Quoi ?!

— Tout va bien, docteur : c’était une tentative d’attaque. North a eu l’idée de… provoquer les agresseurs.

— Comment ça ?

— North voulait que l’un d’entre nous paraisse vulnérable en pleine rue déserte, la LED bien visible pour attirer l’attention. »

Finalement, vous n’êtes pas surprise : vous imaginez difficilement cette Valkyrie prendre son mal en patience, se terrant dans l’ombre pendant que les hommes mènent l’enquête. Markus vous explique qu’il n’avait pas d’avis sur ce plan : les motivés étaient libres de se joindre à North et les plus timorés étaient libres de ne pas y participer.

« Depuis quand faîtes-vous ça ?

— Depuis votre seconde visite. »

Avoue Markus avec un air coupable, quoique sa culpabilité semble trop légère pour être honnête et l’ombre d’un rictus survole ses lèvres. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et l’androïde poursuit jusqu’à votre appartement :

« Et ce matin, Simon a attiré l’attention d’un agresseur possible. Ou plutôt, c’est elle qui a attiré l’attention de Simon.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— C’était une femme avec une poussette. Elle est passée à côté de Simon et lui a demandé de l’aide pour son bébé, juste après elle a essayé de le frapper et les autres sont intervenus, alors elle s’est enfuie en abandonnant la poussette qui était vide.

— Donc cette femme profite de la tendance altruiste des androïdes, même déviants, pour les attirer ?

— Visiblement. »

Abasourdie, vous vous laissez tomber sur un fauteuil. Cette technique vous rappelle celle du tueur en série Ted Bundy : susciter la compassion et la pitié, montrer patte blanche pour que la proie s’approche plus facilement. Le loup qui paraît inoffensif.

« Intelligent. Intelligent mais classique ! » vous observez avec un certain mépris. « Et ensuite, que s’est-il passé ? Vous l’avez poursuivie ? »

Markus reste debout près de vous.

« Non, Simon et Luther considéraient que c’était trop dangereux, North était la seule à vouloir lui courir après. »

Vous soupirez, déçue : le lieutenant Anderson serait ravi d’avoir un premier témoignage pour faire avancer l’enquête, mais Simon est une machine et sa déposition ne serait pas prise en compte. Vous ignorez comment profiter de l’événement et Markus semble comprendre votre silence :

« Docteur, nous sommes des androïdes : tout ce que nous voyons est stocké dans notre mémoire.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Simon a vu les traits de cette femme et ils sont enregistrés dans sa mémoire comme sous la forme d’un fichier. Vous permettez que j’utilise votre ordinateur ?

— Bien sûr ! Allez-y. »

L’androïde vous suit vers votre coin bureau fleuri, votre jardin éparpillé dans une petite véranda où poussent un rosier, un jasmin et des glycines. Ce coin de nature rivalise avec la technologie dont l’humanité ne peut plus se passer.

Vous tendez la tablette à l’androïde avant d’allumer votre ordinateur. Pour effectuer le transfert, Markus étend sa main sur la surface et sa peau de synthèse disparaît, vous rappelant le contact échangé quelques jours auparavant. Embarrassée, vous détournez le regard. Un fichier se transfert et vous ouvrez la vidéo : elle est d’une qualité optimale, la rendant valide pour la police. Malgré les indications qui envahissent le champ de vision de Simon, vous vivez la scène à travers ses yeux : vous apercevez clairement le visage de la femme plusieurs fois. Entre deux âges, un air paniqué, elle interpelle Simon en lui expliquant que son bébé ne réagit plus et qu’elle a besoin qu’il appelle une ambulance. L’androïde s’approche et les premiers chiffres d’un numéro de téléphone commencent à apparaître. Simon avait bien eu l’intention d’aider l’inconnue qui tente soudain de le saisir à la gorge, dans l’espoir peut-être de le déconnecter. Les menaces que pousse North, enregistrées sur le fichier, se font alors entendre, poussant la femme à fuir. La preuve est parfaite. Une pièce manquante du puzzle.

« Il faudra que Hank voit ça, il se pourrait même qu’il soit touché : le langage de North, c’est sa langue maternelle. »

Votre blague arrache un rire à Markus : il ressent une certaine euphorie à l’idée que l’enquête avance, les androïdes et les déviants travaillant ensemble. Simon avait amené la preuve, le lieutenant Anderson pouvait s’accrocher à cette piste pour poursuivre.

« Simon n’est pas trop… choqué ?

— Il se porte bien. Les autres également. »

Les déviants vous font penser à une meute de loups : solidaires, soudés et maudits par une réputation qui ne reflète pas la réalité.

Vous demandez tout d’un coup :

« Mais pourquoi vous me l’avez amenée ? »

Markus ne comprend pas votre question :

« Je ne pouvais pas venir au commissariat, personne ne m’aurait accueilli. Et je ne pouvais pas me risquer à l’amener à CyberLife même pour Connor.

— Non, je veux dire pourquoi _vous_ êtes venu me l’amener ? Vous auriez pu envoyer Luther ou même Simon.

— Est-ce que ma présence vous gêne, docteur ?

— Non, absolument pas, » les androïdes ne parlent pas le langage des demi-mots, alors vous réfléchissez à des paroles directes mais faciles à dire pour vous, « je me demandais au contraire si… Je vous ai mis mal à l’aise dans le taxi donc je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Mais je ne vous en veux pas : mes compliments étaient peut-être déplacés. »

Avec cette brutalité propre aux androïdes, Markus vous demande :

« Est-ce que vos compliments avaient un but de séduction ? »

Humaine, vous préférez les paroles nuancées :

« Je ne sais pas, Markus. J’avoue que pendant un instant, dans le taxi, je ne voyais plus votre LED et vous sembliez tellement humain, j’ai imaginé que vous étiez quelqu’un d’autre. Si vous étiez un homme, oui, je vous aurais complimenté et pas de manière tout à fait désintéressée. Mais vous êtes un androïde et j’aurais dû me comporter autrement. » Les bras croisés, les épaules relevées, vous demandez soudain : « Puisque nous en sommes à nous arracher des aveux, qu’est-ce que c’était, ce truc de dévoiler votre véritable peau ? »

Moins pris de court que vous, Markus répond avec franchise :

« C’était une envie de partager quelque chose avec vous. C’est un geste intime.

— Intime jusqu’à quel point ?

— Peau contre peau, les androïdes échangent des émotions, des souvenirs, exprimant la confiance aussi. Je me doutais qu’un transfert entre vous et moi ne serait pas possible, vous êtes humaine. Mais je voulais vous faire comprendre que vous m’inspirez de la confiance et beaucoup de sympathie. »

Cette confidence vous réconforte et elle vous pousse presque à tendre la main vers l’androïde, avant de vous rappeler comment il avait rompu le lien subitement.

« Mais je crois que moi aussi j’ai imaginé que vous étiez quelqu’un d’autre. Je me suis souvenu que... », que les hommes sont brutaux et violents, « que vous êtes humaine. »

Ce constat éteint le brasier qui palpitait entre vos côtes. Vous doutez que lier des affinités avec un androïde soit une bonne idée : les premiers mariages entre androïdes et humains remontent aux années 2010 mais ces gens sont encore traités comme des marginaux. Passer quelques soirées à l’Eden Club ou entamer une liaison romantique sont deux extrêmes, et la seconde implique des sentiments méprisés par la société. Mais depuis quand le regard de la société vous importe alors que votre métier attire déjà des jugements hâtifs ?

Pour l’instant, c’est l’avis de Markus qui compte.

« C’est vrai. Ça fait une sacrée barrière et j’aurais dû me douter que cela vous dérangerait.

— Vous également, n’est-ce pas ? Vous m’avez dit “si vous étiez humain” et “mais vous êtes un androïde”, ce sont des objections, docteur. »

Cette fameuse tendance à analyser chaque mot, chaque intonation. Vous soupirez, comme pour bloquer votre respiration en perspective à la longue nage verbale dans laquelle vous vous apprêtez à plonger :

« Non, Markus, ce n’était pas très clair, c’est vrai. Je vais être plus explicite : votre condition de machine n’est pas anodine, c’est vrai, mais je ne regrette pas mes compliments parce que vous êtes un androïde, je regrette mes compliments car je vous ai parlé comme à un homme au lieu de m’adapter à votre condition de machine. J’ai flirté, oui, voilà, flirter, c’est le mot, j’ai flirté comme si vous étiez humain et je regrette. Mais vous voyez ? Encore là : j’ai été vague comme si vous étiez un humain alors que j’aurais dû être plus concise, comme avec un androïde, » vous appuyant contre une des baies vitrées de la véranda, respirant le parfum des glycines pour vous donner du courage. « Quant à l’idée de flirter avec un androïde, je crois que je n’y suis pas vraiment hostile en fait. »

Il reste si stoïque malgré vos paroles. Sa LED est d’un bleu paisible, imperturbable à tel point que vous vous demandez si vous êtes parvenue à être claire.

« C’est simplement dommage. » vous haussez les épaules, signifiant que vous n’étiez pas rancunière. « Vous m’inspirez aussi beaucoup de sympathie en tout cas et rien ne change la confiance que j’ai pour vous aussi. Vous êtes un déviant mais vous faîtes preuve de compassion pour les humains sans dénigrer les androïdes, et je trouve ça très honorable. »

Sa LED laisse transparaître une première lueur jaune, furtive mais présente, comme un battement de cœur qui dérape : une flatterie qui surprend, mais qui est agréable. Ses yeux se perdent sur le corps noueux du rosier avant de revenir sur votre visage. Il est difficile de soutenir le regard fixe des androïdes : lors des séances, c’est vous qui observez vos patients qui préfèrent regarder le plafond, un tableau, leurs mains… pas les robots. Et leur sincérité n’est jamais entravée.

« North m’a expliqué comment se passent les relations entre les androïdes et les humains.

— North ?

— Elle était un modèle à l’Eden Club. »

Tout d’un coup, vous comprenez : une de ces poupées à disposition dans ce club avait fui et avait conservé des souvenirs vagues et quelques blessures indolores. Elle avait dû en faire part à Markus, lui expliquer les vitrines de commerce, les inconnus qui venaient pour vingt longues minutes de furie. Mais si North avait écarté les cuisses plus d’une centaine de fois, combien de baisers timides sa bouche avait reçus ?

« Alors j’ai eu peur. Les relations humaines semblent… sans douceur. Pour les humains, les androïdes sont à disposition, nous sommes créés pour répondre à des attentes : nous ne ressentons pas de douleur, en fait, nous ne ressentons ni la douleur, ni le plaisir physique. »

Il s’interrompt quand vous lui prenez la main avec douceur. Sans hâte, ni convoitise.

« Vous avez du mal à me croire si je vous dis que je ne compte pas vous endommager ? »

Vos doigts s’étendent contre les siens, l’invitant à reproduire le même geste d’intimité. Markus recule sa paume mais à seulement quelques millimètres : vos peaux ne se touchent pas, bien qu’elles s’effleurent comme aimantées.

« Vous, les androïdes, n’êtes pas si différents des humains finalement : vous nous reprochez un manque de considération sans vous imaginer que la différence de nature peut nous troubler aussi. Vous êtes persuadés que nous sommes tous pareils comme nous pensons que toutes les machines sont finalement les mêmes. »

Le bout des doigts se posent timidement, composant de faibles contacts presque fantomatiques. Vous ne regardez pas Markus, vous regardez vos mains. Lui vous observe, appréciant votre sérénité.

« Je dois apprendre à connaître les androïdes comme vous devez apprendre à connaître les humains. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez, Markus ? »

La vie passée de North avait choqué Markus. Elle lui avait décrit les formes d’une soumission la plus totale, la métamorphose dégradante quand on devient une proie. Faire l’amour, c’est être réduit à l’état d’objet. Mais Markus n’ignore pas que l’Eden Club est un milieu particulier et les clients que North recevait démontraient rarement une sensibilité à l’égard des androïdes. Contrairement à vous.

La paume de Markus épouse enfin la vôtre.

« Aidez-moi à comprendre : est-ce que vous connaissez un exemple équivalent chez les humains à ce contact ? »

Markus réfléchit un instant avant d’essayer de vous expliquer :

« Chez les androïdes, la bouche sert surtout à s’exprimer vocalement, puisque nous ne mangeons pas et nous ne nous embrassons pas. Mais je crois que deux androïdes en connexion peuvent ressentir la même chose que deux humains qui s’embrassent. »

Après un instant d’hésitation, Markus désactive sa peau de synthèse. Vous êtes prête à nouer vos doigts aux siens mais vous craignez de le brusquer. Avec une pudeur lancinante, vous laissez l’androïde prendre les initiatives. Vous restez immobile pendant que ses explorations s’étendent jusqu’à votre poignet. Vous sentez votre cœur s’enrouler dans les paroles de Markus, il s’en drape même et couche cet aveu dans votre poitrine, vous réchauffant malgré le tapage de la pluie.

« Je ne vais pas vous endommager. »

Avec une précaution délicate, vous vous approchez de Markus pour poser votre tête sur son épaule. Lentement, vous passez un bras derrière sa nuque et le robot se calque sur vos gestes, vous tenant par la taille. C’est une valse figée et sans musique. C’est du moins ce que pensait Markus avant de sentir les battements de votre cœur contre son torse : le muscle martèle par des à-coups sincères et il est fasciné par ce rythme si vivant. Cet adjectif si cher venait de trouver une nouvelle définition pour l’androïde.

« Je vous crois, docteur.

— Markus ?

— Oui ?

— Je “n’embrasse” pas mal, au moins ? » 

Votre humour arrache un sourire à Markus. En guise de réponse, il vous enlace plus étroitement. Sa posture est rigide, elle manque de naturelle, ou plutôt d’habitude : pour l’androïde, c’est une forme de connexion nouvelle. Sans électricité, sans transfert mais une chaleur se diffuse pourtant. Elle lui est agréable.

Malheureusement, votre étreinte ne s’éternise pas assez à votre goût : quelques minutes, tout au plus, et le charme doit être rompu. Quand vous vous écartez, vous promettez à Markus de le tenir au courant de la suite des événements.

« Et remerciez North. Je pense que l’enquête va avancer plus rapidement que prévu grâce à son plan.

— Elle sera heureuse de l’apprendre. »

En revanche, il ignore si North sera heureuse d’apprendre que des relations plus douces sont possibles avec les humains. Votre étreinte, fragment fugace d’une union utopique, restera pour l’instant un secret dont la pluie est le seul témoin.

Après son départ, des pensées vous hantent et mordillent votre cœur. Des questions qui fleurissent dans votre tête, proches de celles d’un début de relation : est-ce vraiment possible ?

 

Au commissariat, alors que le mauvais temps persiste à vouloir arroser les jardins et que l’odeur du café imprègne les murs, Connor attend prêt du bureau du lieutenant Anderson pour le moment absent.

« Connor ? Pourquoi vous n’attendez pas Hank à votre bureau ? »

Quelques collègues jettent des regards gênés à l’androïde qui se tient debout derrière le fauteuil vide.

« Excusez-moi, docteur, c’est que le lieutenant Anderson m’a prévenu qu’il ne tarderait pas et qu’il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas qu’il mettrait plus de trente minutes pour arriver. »

La raison ne vous surprend pas tellement, alors vous riez :

« Et il ne se pressera pas, Connor. Allez, ne restez pas planté là comme ça. J’ai une bonne nouvelle aussi et je comptais boire un thé, vous m’accompagnez ? »

L’androïde vous suit mais avant, il repose un lecteur mp3 que vous n’aviez pas remarqué dans sa main blanche. Connor remarque votre regard surpris et lance :

« Metallica, le Black Album de 1991. J’ai demandé au lieutenant Anderson d’autres groupes de musique et sa réponse était “commence par la base avec ça”.

— Et quelle est votre préférée ?

— Je dirais… Of Wolf and Man. »

L’ironie de la réponse vous plaît.

« Connaissez-vous cet album également, docteur ?

— Oui. J’ai une large préférence pour Nothing Else Matters. »

Vous récupérez le gobelet rempli d’eau chaude et laissez le sachet prendre son bain. Accoudée à une des tables avec l’androïde, vous discutez encore musique : Connor semble prendre un vrai plaisir à découvrir des morceaux. Et plus la mélodie était violente, plus l’androïde semblait l’aimer.

Au bout d’un quart d’heure de bavardage musical, un homme vous rejoint. Vous manquez ne pas reconnaître le lieutenant Anderson : les cheveux, coupés et en ordre, ne tombent plus en rideau et un bouc argenté entoure un sourire fier. Le quinquagénaire qui avait l’habitude d’en paraître soixante semblait avoir perdu dix ans. Il en est même beau, le gris de ses cheveux s’accordant au bleu pur de ses yeux.

« Hank !

— Ah ah, ça vous laisse sur le cul, hein, docteur ? J’ai franchi la porte du coiffeur. »

Connor comprend ce que le lieutenant voulait montrer : son apparence négligée était une page tournée. Le lieutenant Anderson allait mieux de semaine en semaine. Quand l’androïde lui avait demandé, un matin, de lui faire découvrir d’autres groupes, Hank s’était replongé dans des années oubliées. L’après-midi suivante, il avait associé sa voix à celle de Jimi Hendrix, à celle d’Ozzy Osbourne, voyageant dans le temps grâce aux accords de guitare et des éclats de batterie. Il y avait si longtemps que le vieil homme n’avait pas donné de la voix comme ça et à force de chauffer ses cordes vocales, un peu de ses démons était sorti. Hank s’était dit qu’il chantait tellement mal que sa propre peine s’était enfuie, à cette idée, il avait continué à enchaîner les albums.

Et aujourd’hui, il marquait avec fierté son évolution. Vous jouez avec quelques mèches pendantes :

« Ça manque quand même un peu de rock’n’roll, lieutenant.

— Je vais me faire tatouer “ma psy torture des chatons” sur le bras, ça sera assez rock’n’roll pour vous ? », pour plaisanter, il vous claque une tape dans le dos, ce qui vous fait tousser, « et toi, Connor, t’en dis quoi ? »

L’androïde semble réellement ravi de voir le lieutenant ainsi rajeuni. Il vous regarde comme si vous étiez la source de ce miracle, ignorant que son rôle dans cette guérison n’est pas négligeable. Au contraire.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir comme ça, lieutenant. Je pourrais même vous prêter un costume, si vous voulez ?

— N’importe quoi, mon bide ne rentrera jamais dans tes chemises taillées pour crevettes. »

Des collègues passent, présentant un défilé de compliments pour le lieutenant. Quant à la surprise de Fowler, elle s’exprime par des jurons affectueux.

Vous prenez ensuite Hank et Connor à part, leur expliquant que Markus était venu la veille après que l’un des déviants ait été attaqué. Le lieutenant ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps et demande à voir la vidéo que vous avez apportée.

« On la coincera. » est l’unique commentaire que vous entendez. Bras croisés, le lieutenant Anderson semble bien déterminé à saisir le fil qui s’est échappé de ce canevas trop bien tissé : à force de tirer dessus, il sent qu’il pourra défaire toute cette affaire.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 21.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818365)** **]**


	20. Chapitre 20

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis votre seconde rencontre avec les déviants. Des jours formés sur un quotidien loin du terrain, laissant à Hank et à Connor les ficelles de l’enquête, réintégrant votre rôle de médecin. Puis votre week-end arrive avec ses promesses de repos : un verre entre amis le vendredi soir après les courses, une grasse matinée jusqu’à midi, une après-midi à vous occuper de vous avant d’être prête pour un cinéma avec une cousine. Le ciel se couvre quand la nuit tombe, devenant lourd et pesant sur vos crânes, et les nuages s’obstinent à rester tout le dimanche, pleurant parfois sur Detroit, leurs larmes s’écrasant contre les vitres avec une régularité d’horloge, reflétant la lenteur propre aux enquêtes de second plan.

La police de Detroit n’est pas pressée de trouver les coupables : tant qu’aucune victime d’overdose n’a été trouvée sur le bas-côté, tant que le nombre de dealers n’augmente pas, quand qu’aucune preuve ne vient appuyer la théorie de Connor, l’affaire des déviants démembrés restera une affaire de fond.

Pourtant, en rentrant chez vous le lundi soir, vous reconnaissez la silhouette de Markus devant votre bâtiment, une capuche pour dissimuler sa LED et un parapluie pour renforcer l’image de l’homme qui patiente sous la pluie.

« Markus ?

— Bonsoir, docteur. »

Confuse, vous l’invitez à vous suivre : si la pluie laisse les androïdes indifférents, vous, vous n’avez pas l’intention de rester dehors. Arrivés dans l’ascenseur, Markus vous expose la raison de sa présence :

« L’un de nous a été attaqué.

— Quoi ?!

— Tout va bien, docteur : c’était une tentative d’attaque. North a eu l’idée de… provoquer les agresseurs.

— Comment ça ?

— North voulait que l’un d’entre nous paraisse vulnérable en pleine rue déserte, la LED bien visible pour attirer l’attention. »

Finalement, vous n’êtes pas surprise : vous imaginez difficilement cette Valkyrie prendre son mal en patience, se terrant dans l’ombre pendant que les hommes mènent l’enquête. Markus vous explique qu’il n’avait pas d’avis sur ce plan : les motivés étaient libres de se joindre à North et les plus timorés étaient libres de ne pas y participer.

« Depuis quand faîtes-vous ça ?

— Depuis votre seconde visite. »

Avoue Markus avec un air coupable, quoique sa culpabilité semble trop légère pour être honnête et l’ombre d’un rictus survole ses lèvres. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et l’androïde poursuit jusqu’à votre appartement :

« Et ce matin, Simon a attiré l’attention d’un agresseur possible. Ou plutôt, c’est elle qui a attiré l’attention de Simon.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— C’était une femme avec une poussette. Elle est passée à côté de Simon et lui a demandé de l’aide pour son bébé, juste après elle a essayé de le frapper et les autres sont intervenus, alors elle s’est enfuie en abandonnant la poussette qui était vide.

— Donc cette femme profite de la tendance altruiste des androïdes, même déviants, pour les attirer ?

— Visiblement. »

Abasourdie, vous vous laissez tomber sur un fauteuil. Cette technique vous rappelle celle du tueur en série Ted Bundy : susciter la compassion et la pitié, montrer patte blanche pour que la proie s’approche plus facilement. Le loup qui paraît inoffensif.

« Intelligent. Intelligent mais classique ! » vous observez avec un certain mépris. « Et ensuite, que s’est-il passé ? Vous l’avez poursuivie ? »

Markus reste debout près de vous.

« Non, Simon et Luther considéraient que c’était trop dangereux, North était la seule à vouloir lui courir après. »

Vous soupirez, déçue : le lieutenant Anderson serait ravi d’avoir un premier témoignage pour faire avancer l’enquête, mais Simon est une machine et sa déposition ne serait pas prise en compte. Vous ignorez comment profiter de l’événement et Markus semble comprendre votre silence :

« Docteur, nous sommes des androïdes : tout ce que nous voyons est stocké dans notre mémoire.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Simon a vu les traits de cette femme et ils sont enregistrés dans sa mémoire comme sous la forme d’un fichier. Vous permettez que j’utilise votre ordinateur ?

— Bien sûr ! Allez-y. »

L’androïde vous suit vers votre coin bureau fleuri, votre jardin éparpillé dans une petite véranda où poussent un rosier, un jasmin et des glycines. Ce coin de nature rivalise avec la technologie dont l’humanité ne peut plus se passer.

Vous tendez la tablette à l’androïde avant d’allumer votre ordinateur. Pour effectuer le transfert, Markus étend sa main sur la surface et sa peau de synthèse disparaît et un fichier se transfert. Vous ouvrez la vidéo : elle est d’une qualité optimale, la rendant valide pour la police. Malgré les indications qui envahissent le champ de vision de Simon, vous vivez la scène à travers ses yeux : vous apercevez clairement le visage de la femme plusieurs fois. Entre deux âges, un air paniqué, elle interpelle Simon en lui expliquant que son bébé ne réagit plus et qu’elle a besoin qu’il appelle une ambulance. L’androïde s’approche et les premiers chiffres d’un numéro de téléphone commencent à apparaître. Simon avait bien eu l’intention d’aider l’inconnue qui tente soudain de le saisir à la gorge, dans l’espoir peut-être de le déconnecter. Les menaces que pousse North, enregistrées sur le fichier, se font alors entendre, poussant la femme à fuir. La preuve est parfaite. Une pièce manquante du puzzle.

« Il faudra que Hank voit ça, il se pourrait même qu’il soit touché : le langage de North, c’est sa langue maternelle. »

Votre blague arrache un rire à Markus : il ressent une certaine euphorie à l’idée que l’enquête avance, les androïdes et les déviants travaillant ensemble. Simon avait amené la preuve, le lieutenant Anderson pouvait s’accrocher à cette piste pour poursuivre.

« Simon n’est pas trop… choqué ?

— Il se porte bien. Les autres également. »

Vous pensez alors à Kara, son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Une innocence trompeuse mais qui vous inquiète.

« Kara était présente ?

— Non. Il y avait North, Luther, Jason, Simon et moi pour notre expédition, nous étions déjà nombreux, » Markus est touché par votre inquiétude et achève « Kara va bien. »

Les déviants vous font penser à une meute de loups : solidaires, soudés et maudits par une réputation qui ne reflète pas la réalité.

« Merci Markus d’être venu me l’apporter. Je montrerai cette vidéo au lieutenant Anderson demain à la première heure et, bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite des événements. »

 

Au commissariat, alors que le mauvais temps persiste à vouloir arroser les jardins et que l’odeur du café imprègne les murs, Connor attend prêt du bureau du lieutenant Anderson pour le moment absent.

« Connor ? N’attendez pas debout comme ça, je vous l’ai déjà dit. »

Quelques collègues jettent des regards gênés à l’androïde qui semble absent. En entendant votre voix, il semble se réveiller d’un coup :

« Excusez-moi, docteur, c’est que le lieutenant Anderson m’a prévenu qu’il ne tarderait pas et qu’il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas qu’il mettrait plus de trente minutes pour arriver. »

La raison ne vous surprend pas tellement, alors vous riez :

« Et il ne se pressera pas, Connor. Allez, ne restez pas planté là comme ça. J’ai une bonne nouvelle aussi et je comptais boire un thé, vous m’accompagnez ? »

L’androïde vous suit mais avant, il repose un lecteur mp3 que vous n’aviez pas remarqué dans sa main blanche. Connor remarque votre regard surpris et lance :

« Metallica, le Black Album de 1991. J’ai demandé au lieutenant Anderson d’autres groupes de musique et sa réponse était “commence par la base avec ça”.

— Et quelle est votre préférée ?

— Je dirais… Of Wolf and Man. »

L’ironie de la réponse vous plaît.

« Connaissez-vous cet album également, docteur ?

— Oui. J’ai une large préférence pour Nothing Else Matters. »

Vous récupérez le gobelet rempli d’eau chaude et laissez le sachet prendre son bain. Accoudée à une des tables avec l’androïde, vous discutez encore musique : Connor semble prendre un vrai plaisir à découvrir des morceaux. Et plus la mélodie était violente, plus l’androïde semblait l’aimer.

Au bout d’un quart d’heure de bavardage musical, un homme vous rejoint. Vous manquez ne pas reconnaître le lieutenant Anderson : les cheveux, coupés et en ordre, ne tombent plus en rideau et un bouc argenté entoure un sourire fier. Le quinquagénaire qui avait l’habitude d’en paraître soixante semblait avoir perdu dix ans. Il en est même beau, le gris de ses cheveux s’accordant au bleu pur de ses yeux.

« Hank !

— Ah ah, ça vous laisse sur le cul, hein, docteur ? J’ai franchi la porte du coiffeur. »

Connor comprend ce que le lieutenant voulait montrer : son apparence négligée était une page tournée. Le lieutenant Anderson allait mieux de semaine en semaine. Quand l’androïde lui avait demandé, un matin, de lui faire découvrir d’autres groupes, Hank s’était replongé dans des années oubliées. L’après-midi suivante, il avait associé sa voix à celle de Jimi Hendrix, à celle d’Ozzy Osbourne, voyageant dans le temps grâce aux accords de guitare et des éclats de batterie. Il y avait si longtemps que le vieil homme n’avait pas donné de la voix comme ça et à force de chauffer ses cordes vocales, un peu de ses démons était sorti. Hank s’était dit qu’il chantait tellement mal que sa propre peine s’était enfuie, à cette idée, il avait continué à enchaîner les albums.

Et aujourd’hui, il marquait avec fierté son évolution. Vous jouez avec quelques mèches pendantes :

« Ça manque quand même un peu de rock’n’roll, lieutenant.

— Je vais me faire tatouer “ma psy torture des chatons” sur le bras, ça sera assez rock’n’roll pour vous ? », pour plaisanter, il vous claque une tape dans le dos, ce qui vous fait tousser, « et toi, Connor, t’en dis quoi ? »

L’androïde semble réellement ravi de voir le lieutenant ainsi rajeuni. Il vous regarde comme si vous étiez la source de ce miracle, ignorant que son rôle dans cette guérison n’est pas négligeable. Au contraire.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir comme ça, lieutenant. Je pourrais même vous prêter un costume, si vous voulez ?

— N’importe quoi, mon bide ne rentrera jamais dans tes chemises taillées pour crevettes. »

Des collègues passent, présentant un défilé de compliments pour le lieutenant. Quant à la surprise de Fowler, elle s’exprime par des jurons affectueux.

Vous prenez ensuite Hank et Connor à part, leur expliquant que Markus était venu la veille après que l’un des déviants ait été attaqué. Le lieutenant ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps et demande à voir la vidéo que vous avez apportée.

« On la coincera. » est l’unique commentaire que vous entendez. Bras croisés, le lieutenant Anderson semble bien déterminé à saisir le fil qui s’est échappé de ce canevas trop bien tissé : à force de tirer dessus, il sent qu’il pourra défaire toute cette affaire.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 21.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/35818365)]**


	21. Chapitre 21

« Vous vous appelez Rebecca Collins.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes née le 7 avril 2004 à Toledo.

— Oui.

— Et… » le lieutenant Anderson plisse les yeux pour décrypter ce qui est inscrit sur la feuille. Il a toujours détesté la luminosité étrange de la salle d’interrogatoire : elle brouille les lettres. « Et vous êtes chargée de clientèle à la Goldman Sachs Bank.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes mariée et sans enfant.

— Oui. »

Hank soupire, déjà agacé par ses réponses monocordes. Il se mord l’intérieur de la joue et fixe la femme en face de lui.

« Et si je vous demande si le dimanche 25 avril, aux alentours de sept heures du matin, vous avez essayé d’agresser un androïde PL600, vous me répondez “oui” aussi ? » L’interrogée garde cette fois le silence. « C’est bien ce que je me disais. »

Depuis la salle attenante, Connor observe la suspecte. Sa corpulence, en surpoids, arbore des vêtements propres. Devant elle, ses mains sont croisées : du vernis récent sur des ongles soignés. Cette femme est coquette : du fond de teint et de l’anticerne cache les poches violettes sous ses yeux. Elle ne montre aucun comportement agressif mais n’est pas prête à coopérer non plus.

Hank lui tend la tablette et lance la vidéo, le fragment de mémoire de Simon. Rebecca Collins conserve un calme surprenant : sur la vidéo, elle ne porte aucun maquillage et n’est pas coiffée. L’individu sur l’écran semble être une autre personne.

« C’est curieux, hein : vous n’avez pas d’enfants mais vous avez quand même une poussette. »

Le lieutenant récupère la tablette et passe son doigt sur la ligne de lecture, improvisant quelques arrêts sur image.

« Vous savez ce qui est bien avec ces androïdes ? »

La jeune femme s’obstine dans un silence coupable.

« Ils n’ont pas besoin d’entretien cognitif contrairement aux humains. C’est vrai : ils ont une mémoire parfaite. Aucun apriori, pas de doute. Ce qu’ils ont vu, ils l’ont vu. Et vous savez quoi ? » Hank frappe le rebord de la table de ses deux mains : « Tout est enregistré ! »

Si son éclat de voix arrive à arracher un sursaut à la suspecte, le lieutenant n’obtient pas plus. Il remet la vidéo depuis le début. Trois minutes plus tard, la vidéo se termine, alors le lieutenant recommence. Et encore. Formant un cycle.

« Je peux respecter un truc chez vous, madame Collins : vous ne prenez pas un air offusqué en me disant que ce n’est pas vous. Que c’est un sosie ou que sais-je encore. Encore heureux, ça serait me prendre pour un con sinon et j’ai horreur de ça. »

La vidéo recommence.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous retient d’avouer ? Frapper un androïde n’est pas interdit par la loi, vous savez ? Tous ces robots qui sont jetés à la décharge parce que leur propriétaire a donné le coup de trop sur le crâne, » Hank accole son dos au dossier de la chaise et hausse les épaules. « je dirais qu'il y en a une bonne trentaine par jour. Et aucune condamnation, même pas un petit chèque. Surtout que ce PL600 avait fui son foyer, personne n’aurait porté plainte contre vous. »

Le lieutenant Anderson est condamné à prononcer un monologue pendant une bonne heure. Il joue la carte de l’agressivité, la carte de la nonchalance, la carte de la sympathie : tout son jeu y passe mais Hank aurait bien besoin d’un joker.

Il finit par sortir de la salle, laissant Rebecca Collins seule dans la pièce. Elle sent les yeux depuis le miroir sans tain qui pèsent sur ses épaules et elle se fige, la tête baissée et le dos courbé.

Dans la salle sombre, Hank boit une gorgée de café : elle soulage ses cordes vocales mais n’apaise pas son humeur. Connor s’approche doucement avec une suggestion :

« Lieutenant, je pense que nous pourrions demander de l’aide au docteur [V/N].

— Putain, Connor, [V/P] n’est pas enquêtrice : elle est médecin. Elle ne passe pas son temps à dormir dans son bureau, tu sais ? Elle reçoit des patients et son job est d’en prendre soin, pas d’accourir dès qu’on l’appelle. »

Hank sait que le fait de vous avoir sollicité pour le septième androïde était un écart professionnel : votre rencontre avec les déviants n’était pas prévue et Fowler avait un peu râlé. Certes vous êtes rattachée au commissariat de Detroit mais votre devoir n’est pas d’enquêter : votre devoir est de soulager les peines de ceux qui enquêtent.

Mais Connor n’en démord pas et insiste :

« Lieutenant, ce genre d’interrogatoire demande une certaine psychologie avec cette femme et je suis convaincu que le docteur [V/N] pourrait nous aider.

— Alors pourquoi t’y vas pas, toi ? T’as un côté psychologue aussi, non ?

— Je suis un androïde : je doute que ma nature soit un avantage. Ce suspect ne me parlera pas plus qu’à vous. Mais j’ai confiance en docteur [V/N]. »

Hank soupire et songe déjà à la colère de Fowler.

« Tu fais vraiment chier, Connor. Cette fois, tu subiras les reproches avec moi.

— D’accord, lieutenant. »

L’homme sort de la pièce et se dirige vers votre bureau, grommelant dans sa barbe fraîchement taillée.

« J’aurais dû lui dire qu’on va se faire fouetter en place public, il aurait moins fait le malin. »

Certains de ses collègues l’entendent mais préfèrent de pas relever, laissant leur ours de lieutenant ruminer ses colères éternelles.

Quand il toque à la porte de votre bureau, vous êtes en plein rendez-vous avec Michael Brown. Vous vous excusez auprès de votre patient et entrouvrez la porte : seule une urgence peut justifier qu’une séance soit interrompue, alors quand vous voyez le lieutenant Anderson et qu’il vous explique pourquoi il est là, vous restez bouche bée.

« Hank, je suis en plein rendez-vous. Je suis sûre que vous casseriez la gueule à celui ou celle qui oserait interrompre _votre_ séance.

— Je sais, docteur, mais croyez-moi : ce n’est pas ma séance mais je vais quand même casser la gueule à celui qui ose l’interrompre. C’est Connor.

— Connor ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Il préfère que ce soit vous plutôt qu’un autre collègue. »

Vous soupirez et jetez un œil à votre montre. Votre séance se termine dans une vingtaine de minutes avant de recevoir un autre policier.

« Très bien. Je viens. Laissez-moi finir avec Brown. En attendant, allez trouver Kathy Malcolm et dîtes-lui que j’aurais du retard. »

Votre porte se referme et les confidences de votre patient sont encore en sécurité au creux de votre oreille.

 

Dans la pièce sombre, vous lisez le document qui résume les informations sur la suspecte. Hank vous informe qu’elle a vu la vidéo et qu’à part un verre demandé il y a un quart d’heure, la femme n’avait pas desserré ses mâchoires. Depuis la vitre, vous l’observez et reconnaissez sans le moindre doute la femme vue dans la vidéo.

Vous êtes contrariée que vos rendez-vous soient décalés à cause d’un caprice de l’androïde, mais s’il fait appel à vous, c’est que Connor a confiance en vous et cette idée vous flatte.

En entrant dans la salle d’interrogatoire, vous adoptez une attitude amicale, le sourire étant toujours le meilleur des accueils. Une fois installée en face de la suspecte, vous tendez votre main qu’elle n’ose serrer.

« Bonjour madame Collins, je suis le docteur [V/N]. »

Finalement, Rebecca Collins serre votre main du bout des doigts. Vous omettez de dire que vous êtes uniquement psychologue, un secret qui pourrait se retourner contre le lieutenant Anderson. Par réflexe, vous jetez un œil vers l’imposant miroir.

« Nous allons un peu discuter, vous voulez bien ? »

 

**[** **Vous essayez de sensibiliser Rebecca Collins sur sa situation. ►[Allez au chapitre 22.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36067983)** **]**

**[Vous essayez de sensibiliser Rebecca Collins sur son agression. ►[Allez au chapitre 23.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36068001)]**


	22. Chapitre 22

Rebecca Collins ne réagit pas : son visage est fermé, contenant toute trace de peur, de colère, voire peut-être des regrets ? Elle évite votre regard, préférant fixer ses mains toujours croisées. Vous relisez quelques phrases du dossier et remarquez avec un sourire :

« Vous avez fêté votre anniversaire il y a une vingtaine de jours. Quel âge cela vous fait ?

— Trente-quatre ans.

— Ah ! Le bel âge ! Dire que je vais en avoir quarante bientôt… »

Les coudes sur la table, vous vous penchez légèrement, baissant votre voix pour la forcer à se focaliser dessus :

« Vous avez toute la vie devant vous, Rebecca. »

La tablette est toujours sur la table. Vous êtes tentée de lui remontrer la vidéo mais Hank avait déjà utilisé la technique et il n’avait obtenu aucun résultat. Avant que Rebecca Collins n’accepte de reconnaître les faits, il fallait l’approcher autrement.

« Je vois que vous avez un travail. Une chance extraordinaire à Detroit aujourd’hui. »

Elle hoche la tête, absente.

« Vous êtes heureuse dans votre emploi ?

— Il y a des hauts et des bas.

— J’imagine… Je me souviens quand j’étais guichetière dans un supermarché, juste un été, et pourtant, les clients me fatiguaient avec leurs questions débiles ! »

Rebecca garde le silence mais sent que vous êtes compréhensive. À un certain prix, certes, mais votre attention lui est agréable.

« Vous devez en entendre souvent aussi.

— C’est vrai. »

Vous désignez ensuite la bague qu’elle porte à son annulaire.

« Et vous avez une très belle bague. J’espère qu’elle reflète un mariage tout aussi beau. »

La femme s’apprête à répondre mais sa gorge se serre au dernier moment, retenant ses mots au fond de sa trachée. Son mystère l’étouffe presque. Vous laissez s’écouler quelques secondes de silence dans l’espoir d’accueillir un premier secret, mais en vain. Vous forcez un peu la chance en demandant doucement :

« Qui est votre mari ?

— John Collins. »

Un nom commun pour un personnage peu ordinaire. Des recherches ultérieures vous apprendront que cet homme est un élément essentiel à la banque où sa femme et lui travaillent. Si Rebecca Collins, Cranston de son nom de jeune fille, était d’une origine plus modeste, son époux venait d’un cadre familial plus riche et, à deux, les Collins avaient réussi à escalader les échelons.

« Avez-vous des… soucis avec votre époux ? »

Alors que Hank persistait à lui demander de reconnaître son agression, vous, vous lui répétez sans relâche la même question : comment se passe son mariage ? Pourquoi ne souhaite-t-elle pas en parler ? Pendant dix longues minutes, avec fermeté mais sans agressivité, vous répétez, comme un programme, la même question.

« Rebecca, est-ce votre mari qui vous a demandé d’attaquer un androïde ? »

Vous tapotez le rebord de la tablette pour rappeler son existence à la suspecte.

« Quel est le but d’attaquer un androïde ? »

Même si le comportement de Rebecca Collins est suspect, rien ne prouve qu’elle soit bien impliquée dans cette série de destructions en série. Mais la coïncidence est trop grosse pour être ignorée, alors vous insistez :

« Rebecca, » ses yeux noisette sont rivés sur vous, « vous devez bien comprendre que, aux yeux de la loi, vous n’avez commis aucun crime. Cependant, l’attaque sur un androïde au hasard dans la rue est un acte étrange et nous aimerions comprendre les motivations. »

De l’autre côté de la vitre, Hank et son collègue écoutent toute votre conversation. Vos mots forment une progression lente qui excite la patience du lieutenant, mais il reste sagement sur son siège, attendant la suite.

« Est-ce que, à tout hasard, ces motivations ne sont pas les vôtres ? Dans ce cas, parlez. Vous n’avez que trente-quatre ans, Rebecca. Vous avez la vie devant vous grâce à votre travail. Est-ce que tout perdre vaut vraiment le coup ? »

La situation sociale de Rebecca Collins ne semble pas malheureuse : son travail lui apporte un revenu confortable. Carrière, enfants, voyages, épanouissement… Tout semble à portée de main, mais si elle est bien impliquée dans cette affaire, tous ces horizons pourraient disparaître. Et elle en a parfaitement conscience.

Vous apercevez comment ses yeux se voilent de larmes et, trop lourdes, les gouttes se mettent à glisser sur ses joues. Connor voit que vous faîtes un signe vers le miroir, alors il entre dans la salle d’interrogatoire avec une boîte de mouchoirs. Vous remerciez l’androïde qui ressort juste après, craignant de gâcher votre avancée pendant que vous tendez la boîte vers Rebecca. D’une main tremblante, elle arrache deux mouchoirs et essuie ses larmes : ces traces de culpabilité ont tracé des sillons dans le maquillage.

« Si vous coopérez, la police vous protégera, Rebecca. Vous n’avez commis aucun crime, vous avez seulement…

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu’ils veulent. »

Votre souffle se bloque sous vos côtes, tout au creux de vos poumons pour pouvoir accueillir un aveu, un secret ou peu importe. Rebecca plaque ses poings contre ses lèvres et marmonne entre ses phalanges :

« Le thirium. Ils ne veulent que du thirium à moindre coût. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Si on ne peut pas lire sur ses lèvres, si on ne peut pas l’entendre clairement, alors sa trahison n’est pas évidente. De toute manière, son implication n’est pas totale : Rebecca avoue que l’ordre venait de son époux et qu’elle avait accepté de le suivre, le comprenant comme un devoir dans la sphère sociale à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle ne comprenait pas où était le mal d’attaquer des machines orphelines et de récolter leur sang bleu. Alors quand elle avait reçu la convocation au commissariat, la peur avait coulé le long de son dos et noyé son estomac dans un sentiment atroce d’incompréhension : qu’est-ce que cette agression implique réellement ? Elle-même l’ignore. Cette chargée de clientèle à la Goldman Sachs Bank est maintenue dans l’ombre : elle n’est qu’un pion sur un échiquier, à peine une tour et certainement pas la reine. Mais le peu qu’elle révèle éclaire le début du chemin : en janvier dernier, son mari a placé beaucoup d’argent avec une certaine Maria Newman pour un investissement dans une filière pharmaceutique sans en faire part à sa femme.

De l’autre côté du miroir sans tain, Hank sourit avec satisfaction, une expression qui se reflète aussi sur le visage de l’androïde.

 

Quand vous les rejoignez dans la salle attenante, Connor semble fier : certes, votre présence est une faute professionnelle, mais le résultat vaut tous les risques.

« Merci, docteur. C’est pas grand-chose mais ça permet de commencer à creuser dans tout ce merdier.

— De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je vous rappelle que Kathy Malcolm m’attend.

— Bien sûr, docteur, allez-y. »

Le lieutenant sort pour rejoindre Rebecca Collins et lui expliquer la situation : la suspecte est libre de rentrer mais rien ne doit être révélé à son mari. Avant de repartir vers votre cabinet, vous souriez à Connor.

« Hank m’a dit que c’est vous qui avez insisté pour que je vienne vous aider.

— C’est vrai.

— Merci, Connor. Merci pour votre confiance. »

L’androïde a ce sourire ravi, penchant légèrement la tête.

« Et merci à vous, docteur. »

**[L’enquête peut avancer. ►[Allez au chapitre 25 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36083112)]**

**[Vous vous sentez d’humeur à fanfaronner, pour rire avec Connor. ►[Allez au chapitre 26 pour l’inviter chez vous.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36083175)]**


	23. Chapitre 23

Rebecca Collins ne réagit pas : son visage est fermé, contenant toute la peur, la colère ou peut-être des regrets ? Elle évite votre regard, préférant fixer ses mains toujours croisées. Vous relisez quelques phrases du dossier et remarquez avec un sourire :

« Vous avez fêté votre anniversaire il y a une vingtaine de jours. Quel âge cela vous fait ?

— Trente-quatre ans.

— Ah ! Le bel âge ! Dire que je vais en avoir quarante bientôt… »

Les coudes sur la table, vous vous penchez légèrement, baissant votre voix pour la forcer à se focaliser dessus :

« Vous avez toute la vie devant vous, Rebecca. »

La tablette est toujours sur la table. Vous êtes tentée de lui remontrer la vidéo mais Hank avait déjà utilisé la technique et il n’avait obtenu aucun résultat. Avant que Rebecca Collins n’accepte de reconnaître les faits, il fallait l’approcher autrement.

« Je vois que vous avez un travail. Une chance extraordinaire à Detroit aujourd’hui. »

Elle hoche la tête, absente.

« Vous êtes heureuse dans votre emploi ?

— Il y a des hauts et des bas.

— J’imagine… Je me souviens quand j’étais guichetière dans un supermarché un été, les clients me fatiguaient avec leurs questions débiles ! »

Rebecca garde le silence mais sent que vous êtes compréhensive. À un certain prix, certes, mais votre attention lui est agréable.

« Vous devez en entendre souvent aussi.

— C’est vrai. »

Vous désignez ensuite la bague qu’elle porte à son annulaire.

« Et vous avez une très belle bague. J’espère qu’elle reflète un mariage tout aussi beau. »

La femme s’apprête à répondre mais sa gorge se serre au dernier moment, retenant sa réponse au fond de sa trachée. Son mystère l’étouffe presque. Vous laissez s’écouler quelques minutes de silence dans l’espoir d’accueillir un premier secret. Vous forcez un peu la chance en demandant doucement :

« Qui est votre mari ?

— John Collins. »

Un nom commun pour un personnage peu ordinaire. Des recherches ultérieures vous apprendront que cet homme est un élément essentiel à la banque où sa femme et lui travaillent. Si Rebecca Collins, Cranston de son nom de jeune fille, était d’une origine plus modeste, son époux venait d’un cadre familial plus riche et, à deux, les Collins avaient réussi à escalader les échelons.

« Avez-vous des… soucis avec votre époux ? »

Alors que Hank persistait à lui demander de reconnaître son agression, vous, vous lui répétez sans relâche la même question : comment se passe son mariage ? Pourquoi ne souhaite-t-elle pas en parler ? Pendant dix longues minutes, avec fermeté mais sans agressivité, vous répétez, comme un programme, la même question.

« Rebecca, est-ce votre mari qui vous a demandé d’attaquer un androïde ? »

Vous tapotez le rebord de la tablette pour rappeler son existence à la suspecte.

« Quel est le but d’attaquer un androïde ? »

Même si le comportement de Rebecca Collins est suspect, rien ne prouve qu’elle soit bien impliquée dans cette série de destructions. Mais la coïncidence est trop grosse pour être ignorée.

« Rebecca, » ses yeux noisette sont rivés sur vous, « vous devez bien comprendre que, aux yeux de la loi, vous n’avez commis aucun crime. Cependant, l’attaque sur un androïde au hasard dans la rue peut représenter un acte étrange et nous aimerions comprendre les motivations. »

De l’autre côté de la vitre, Hank et son collègue écoutent toute votre conversation. Vos mots forment une progression lente et qui excitent la patience du lieutenant, mais il reste sagement sur son siège.

« Pourquoi l’avez-vous attaqué ? L’intention est claire puisque la poussette était vide, vous vouliez attirer quelqu’un. Alors quel était votre but ? »

Vous effleurez la touche lecture et la vidéo, bloquée dans sa boucle temporelle, retrace l’agression de Simon. Et une fois de plus, la suspecte fixe vaguement ce reflet de passé, les lèvres serrées l’une contre l’autre.

« Même si vous aviez besoin de composants pour un androïde abîmé, vous avez largement les moyens de réparer un robot domestique. Si vous étiez une sadique, l’absence de douleur chez les androïdes couperait votre plaisir, ce n’est pas ça non plus, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Les muscles de sa mâchoire sont contractés, bloquant ce portail buccal qui renferme, vous l’imaginez, beaucoup de réponses utiles à cette enquête. Entre vos côtes, à la base de votre gorge, vous sentez l’impatience gratter et chauffer votre tête comme un animal excité. Si seulement les paroles pouvaient s’arracher du gosier…

« Avec-vous déjà fait ça, Rebecca ? Seule ou non, l’opération semble bien préparée. »

Mais vos questions se heurtent à un mur de silence : peu importe leur fréquence, peu importe votre ton, peu importe vos mots, Rebecca Collins refuse de vous répondre. Le temps commence à paraître long et Hank pousse un soupir.

« Putain. On ne va nulle part. »

Connor ne peut pas le contredire. Pourtant, si votre discussion n’a sorti aucun squelette du placard, elle a planté les premiers coups de pelle pour déterrer des secrets. Au lieu d’observer votre échange, l’androïde parcoure des articles sur John Collins, tente des connexions entre l’affaire des déviants et le monde des Collins.

Tout d’un coup, Connor sort de la pièce, surprenant le lieutenant.

« Connor ? Où tu vas ? »

L’androïde s’invite dans la salle d’interrogatoire et Rebecca Collins devient alors hostile. Elle redoutait la présence du RK800, les médias avaient suffisamment mis en avant le fait que CyberLife avait conçu un robot détective pour la police pour que la suspecte se souvienne de sa présence. Et à présent, elle le rencontre.

Vous interrogez Connor du regard mais il n’y prête aucune attention, s’adressant à l’interrogée d’une voix ferme :

« En janvier dernier, votre mari John Collins a fait un prêt à une certaine Maria Newman pour participer à des parts dans une filière pharmaceutique du Maine. Pourquoi ? »

Rebecca Collins serait devenue livide sans le fard à joues. Vous voyez dans cette coïncidence un rapport avec le sang chimique tant convoité : ce n’est pas un hasard, ce sont les premiers éléments capables de jeter un peu de lumière sur cette affaire.

Comme les réponses ne franchissent pas ses lèvres pourtant entrouvertes, c’est Connor qui les prononce :

« Le thirium 310. C’est ce que vous vouliez de ce modèle PL600. Pourquoi ? »

Se sentant finalement acculée, Rebecca murmure un timide :

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il n’y a pas d’aveu, mais Rebecca Collins ne contredit pas l’androïde. C’est un soulagement, fade mais réel, quand vous comprenez que l’affaire s’est bien ouverte sur son prologue.

Si on ne peut pas lire sur ses lèvres, si on ne peut pas l’entendre clairement, alors sa trahison n’est pas trop marquée. De toute manière, son implication n’est pas totale : Rebecca avoue que l’ordre venait de son époux et qu’elle avait accepté, le comprenant comme un devoir social. Elle ne comprenait pas d’où pouvait venir le mal d’attaquer des machines et récolter leur sang bleu. Alors quand elle avait reçu la convocation au commissariat, la peur avait coulé le long de son dos et noyé son estomac. Cette chargée de clientèle à la Goldman Sachs Bank est maintenue dans l’ombre : elle n’est que le pion sur l’échiquier, à peine la tour et certainement pas la reine. Mais le peu qu’elle révèle éclaire le début du chemin. De l’autre côté du miroir sans tain, Hank sourit avec satisfaction, une expression qui vous accueille, Connor et vous, quand vous retournez dans la pièce.

« C’est peut-être pas grand-chose mais bordel, après tout ce temps, c’est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin mener des recherches. »

Le lieutenant sort pour rejoindre Rebecca Collins et lui explique la situation : la suspecte est libre de rentrer mais rien ne doit être révélé à son mari. Vous jetez un regard à votre montre, vous rappelant que votre patiente vous attend. Mais avant de partir, vous souriez à Connor :

« Hank m’a dit que c’est vous qui avez insisté pour que je vienne vous aider.

— C’est vrai, docteur.

— Ok, j’ai carrément honte, maintenant, » vous essayez de rire sans être totalement convaincue, « vous aviez confiance en moi mais je n’ai pas été réellement utile. »

Connor est perplexe face à vos excuses et sa tête se penche légèrement sur le côté, la machine répondant à un programme de langage corporel :

« C’est faux, docteur : Rebecca Collins a parlé, elle a donné le nom de son mari.

— Vous l’auriez trouvé dans tous les cas, tous les mariages sont enregistrés.

— Comment aurais-je pu deviner que John Collins était une piste ? Le comportement de Rebecca Collins quand vous lui avez parlé de son mariage est ce qui m’a motivé à chercher de ce côté. Sans ça, docteur, cela m’aurait pris un jour, seize heures et quinze minutes avant de me renseigner sur John Collins et de tomber sur l’article de son association avec Maria Newman. Et vous le savez : dans une enquête, le temps est précieux. »

Ce constat vous rassure un peu :

« Merci Connor, ça me fait plaisir. »

L’androïde vous adresse un sourire sincère.

« Et merci à vous, docteur. »

 

**[L’enquête peut avancer.** **►[Allez au chapitre 25 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36083112)]**

**[** **Vous vous sentez toutefois encore un peu honteuse et vous voulez vous faire pardonner auprès de Connor. ►[Allez au chapitre 24 pour l’inviter chez vous.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36068007)]**


	24. Chapitre 24

Vos dents tiraillent encore votre lèvre inférieure et vous insistez, riant à moitié :

« Mais vraiment, je me sens mal d’avoir échoué comme ça. J’ai quand même gagné la confiance du fameux RK800 et j’en suis indigne ! »

Votre tentative d’humour allège un peu le poids ressenti sur votre poitrine. Malgré sa posture rigide, les mains croisées dans le dos, Connor capte votre humour. Mieux, il l’apprécie et s’y mêle :

« En tant que RK800, docteur, je ne suis pas programmé pour l’échec : vous avez fait avancer l’enquête et j’ai eu raison de suggérer au lieutenant Anderson votre participation.

— Si vous le dîtes… Mais quand même. Je tiens à me faire pardonner. Si vous aviez un estomac, je vous aurais invité à boire un verre.

— Même sans estomac, j’aurais accepté avec plaisir, docteur, mais les androïdes sont rarement acceptés dans les bars.

— Mais vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez moi. »

Connor, un peu interloqué, comprend soudain où vous voulez en venir.

« Une autre nuit comme la dernière fois ?

— Ça vous tente ?

— Bien sûr. »

Vous savez que le moment est assez mal choisi pour flirter : de l’autre côté de la vitre, Hank expose les faits à l’interrogée et votre patiente vous attend devant votre bureau, mais il était temps d’évoquer ce qui s’était passé l’autre matin. Et dans cette salle sombre, vous arrivez à en parler.

L’absence de lumière et l’opacité de la vitre vous autorisent à vous approcher :

« Enfin, ce ne sera pas tout à fait comme la dernière fois. Les choses ont quelque peu changé.

— Pourtant, je ne vois aucune différence, docteur. »

Ses paupières ne clignent pas, les muscles autour de sa bouche ne frémissent même pas, mais le sens de ses paroles ne vous échappe pas et vous rappelle que votre période de doute concerne votre personne mais également la sienne.

« Connor, je suis navrée. J’avais besoin de temps et vous n’êtes pas venu une seule fois me parler, je pensais que vous alliez bien… » Vos mains s’agrippent à ses bras et tentent de transférer un peu de chaleur. « Quand j’ai dit qu’il ne fallait en parler à personne pour le moment, je ne voulais pas dire que nous ne pouvions pas en parler non plus. »

Les dents que vous apercevez entre ses lèvres, les cils qui bordent ses yeux soulignés par des cernes, le relief discret de la barbe qui ne poussera jamais, les grains de beauté qui perturbent la blancheur de son teint : tous ces détails passeraient pour des indices d’humanité, vous faisant oublier que Connor est un androïde, une intelligence artificielle qui possède des siècles de connaissance mais n’expérimente les émotions et les sentiments que depuis quelques temps. Malgré sa LED pourtant évidente et le brassard bleu, toute cette authenticité physique s’amuse encore à vous tromper.

« Je suis désolée, Connor, vraiment. Je sais que c’est plus évident pour moi que pour toi, mais quand tu as besoin de te confier, de discuter, de me poser des questions, je serai là. Et quand je suis silencieuse trop longtemps et que ça t’agace, tu peux venir m’engueuler, me rappeler que je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Tu en as le droit. »

Impossible de savoir si l’androïde se détend : ses épaules sont toujours aussi droites, aucun relâchement ne vient traduire son humeur. Mais à sa tempe, l’anneau est totalement bleu et, quand vous relevez votre visage, vous remarquez un sourire discret et serein. L’idée de savoir qu’il est un individu avec des droits apporte toujours une douceur dont l’androïde ne se lasse pas.

« D’ailleurs, tu m’as posé tellement de questions et j’ai toujours essayé d’y répondre jusqu’à maintenant. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Quant au reste, c’est que je ne savais pas comment…

— Comme vous l’avez suggéré, docteur.

— Ce que j’ai suggéré ?

— L’autre matin, vous avez dit “il faut prendre des risques, ce n’est que de cette façon que nous avons des réponses”. »

Connor a raison. Certains patients vous voient comme la détentrice de la vérité ultime, le guide spirituel, oubliant votre humanité, vos craintes et vos doutes. Vous avez poussé tant de patients à affronter l’inconnu et l’inexploré, il est temps aussi de franchir le pas et de marquer l’évolution de votre relation.

L’androïde sent alors vos mains glisser vers son cou, vers les courbes de sa mâchoire. Il sent le rythme cardiaque au bout de vos doigts qui se calent derrière ses oreilles. Le son est entêtant mais ne le désoriente pas pour autant : Connor devine le but de vos gestes et, curieux, il se laisse faire.

Sa bouche est si bien dessinée qu’elle semble faîte pour être embrassée, pourtant, à mesure que vous vous approchez, aucun souffle ne vient chatouiller vos lèvres. Vous avez peur d’être déçue, peur que sa bouche reste figée comme celle d’une statue, incapable d’exprimer la tendresse. Vous commencez par embrasser doucement la commissure de ses lèvres, sentant que la peau est douce malgré la sécheresse du plastique, elle est également plus chaude que vous ne l’aviez imaginée. Connor, lui, est déçu : il le sait, les humains ne s’embrassent pas de cette façon.

« C’est étrange : c’est différent de ce que l’on voit dans les films, » observe l’androïde alors que vos lèvres ne sont pas encore éloignées. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça que la fiction fascine tant les humains, docteur ? Car tout y semble plus beau ?

— Non, Connor : tu dois juste être plus patient. »

L’androïde est surpris et s’apprête à s’excuser quand il sent votre bouche se poser sur la sienne. Chair et plastique s’associent comme s’ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Les lèvres se pressent et s’effleurent et l’androïde n’a aucune difficulté à suivre vos mouvements, mais ce contact vieux de plusieurs siècles pour l’humanité est nouveau pour lui et Connor se laisse diriger quand vous l’invitez à poser ses mains sur votre taille.

En vous écartant, vous remarquez que sa LED est devenue rouge, tandis que ce sont vos joues qui se sont embrasées. Vous observez distraitement :

« Ce n’est pas exactement comme dans un film, c’est vrai, » Connor vous interroge du regard « Il faudrait que je t’embrasse après une longue absence, au beau milieu d’une foule sur le quai d’une gare, ou alors dans une rue bondée sous la pluie. C’est comme ça que les gens s’embrassent dans les films. »

Connor avait du mal à comprendre en quoi la mise en scène dramatique était propre à la romance au cinéma, pourtant il visualise la gare, il visualise l’avenue, il visualise ces images composées à partir d’autres images et l’androïde réplique :

« J’accepte le challenge, docteur. »

Sa réponse vous arrache un rire avant de plaquer votre main sur votre bouche, redoutant d’attirer l’attention. Votre étreinte s’achève ensuite, laissant place au travail.

« Il faut que j’y retourne, et toi aussi d’ailleurs ou Hank va te traiter de fainéant.

— Je vous attendrai après votre dernier rendez-vous. »

Et alors que vous quittez la pièce, Connor ressent pour la première fois de l’impatience.

 

Servir du vin n’entre pas dans les fonctions d’un RK800, encore moins à une psychologue, au domicile de cette dernière et lors d’une soirée qui n’a rien de professionnelle. Une quantité raisonnable d’alcool se trouve au fond du verre que Connor vous tend quand vous sortez de la salle de bains.

« Merci Connor, mais j’avais l’intention de me faire pardonner : je ne vais pas boire si tu ne peux pas. Et puis on ne trinque pas avec un verre vide. »

En guise de réponse, l’androïde retire la peau synthétique de sa main et, l’index plié, fait sonner une phalange contre le corps du verre, provoquant un son cristallin comme si un autre verre s’était heurté au vôtre.

« Nous pouvons fêter l’avancement de l’enquête, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. À votre santé, docteur. »

Convaincue, vous avalez une première gorgée. Vous prenez place dans un des fauteuils et Connor s’assoit en face de vous sans que vous le lui demandiez.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de me vouvoyer ou de m’appeler docteur, tu sais.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai un programme social rigide et je n’arrive pas à… Je n’ai pas pour habitude de tutoyer les êtres humains.

— Et embrasser un être humain fait partie de ton programme ?

— Pas du tout. Pas par sincérité en tout cas, mais j’ai réussi quand même à me défaire de cette consigne. »

Vous n’avez pas l’audace de rappeler à Connor qu’il est un déviant et qu’il peut se libérer des instructions quand il le souhaite : le baiser de tout à l’heure le prouvait.

« C’est la deuxième soirée que tu passes ici, il n’y a pas de souci avec CyberLife ? »

Connor vous surprend quand il se lève brusquement. Son silence est inhabituel et l’androïde se laisse tomber à genoux près de vous. Son front se pose contre votre cuisse.

« Connor ? »

Vous déposez votre verre et glissez vers le sol à ses côtés, le prenant dans vos bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le lieutenant Anderson a reçu un message de CyberLife dans l’après-midi. Puisque je ne suis qu’une machine, mes créateurs m’ont offert à la police de Detroit. »

Ce don avait rappelé à Connor qu’il n’était qu’un objet que l’on pouvait transmettre à un tiers. Sous vos lèvres, la machine s’était sentie importante, même vivante. Mais le mail que lui avait lu Hank lui avait rappelé sa nature d’objet. Le fameux prototype était devenu un orphelin. Il vous explique avec difficulté ces ressentis : cette colère qui ne pouvait s’accrocher à aucun organe, cette tristesse qui ne pouvait couler dans aucune larme, et enfin, cette impatience qui ne pouvait tirailler aucune entrailles, l’impatience de vous retrouver, de retrouver ce sentiment d’importance.

« Pourquoi cette décision tout d’un coup ?

— Je crois que CyberLife travaille sur un autre prototype. J’ai remplacé le RK700, la logique veut je sois remplacé par un RK900, bien meilleur. »

Vous le serrez étroitement contre vous : aucun tremblement ne secoue sa cage thoracique mais ses bras s’enroulent autour de vous.

« Avant, je pensais qu’une relation entre un être humain et un androïde n’était pas possible à cause du temps : la vieillesse ne concerne que les humains, les androïdes sont juste sensibles à l’usure. Mais je prends conscience que nous redoutons aussi les générations futures, à l’instar des êtres humains. »

Connor est comme un enfant qui apprend que le temps le concerne également. Une intelligence artificielle ne connaît aucun repos et des questions continuent d’affluer, poussant des paroles folles à franchir ses lèvres.

« Je sais, Connor, je sais…

— Et si vous vous lassez de moi, docteur ? Si vous vous lassez comme CyberLife s’est lassé de moi ? »

Vous caressez ses cheveux en espérant pouvoir le réconforter tout en cherchant vos mots. Avec précaution, vous maniez vos paroles comme si elles étaient en verre et vous les glissez doucement à l’oreille de l’androïde.

« Il y a une nette différence entre CyberLife et moi, Connor : je ne te vois pas comme une simple machine. Je te vois comme une personne. »

Ses bras resserrent leur étreinte : puisque les propos sont éphémères, il doit se raccrocher à leur source, à vous. Il se sent soulagé et libéré, une forme de liberté différente de celle de l’affranchissement de son programme.

Sa bouche près de votre cou articule un merci fébrile mais sincère. L’androïde se relève et vous soulève par la même occasion, honteux d’avoir montré une telle faiblesse.

« Connor, tu sais quel est le conseil que je donne le plus souvent à mes patients pour avancer dans la vie ? »

Perplexe, il attend votre réponse.

« Personne n’est obligé d’aimer ses parents, Connor. Tu n’es pas obligé d’aimer tes créateurs. »

Gardant le silence, Connor tente d’enregistrer votre conseil : c’est un renoncement difficile pour un être humain, et il l’est encore plus pour un androïde.

« Mais ce sont mes créateurs.

— Et alors ? Ils t’ont donné une vie, maintenant, cette vie est à toi et tu es libre de la mener comme elle te plaît. Je sais qu’il n’existe pas vraiment de psychologie pour les androïdes, mais je pense que ce conseil, tu avais besoin de l’entendre aussi. »

Et effectivement, Connor avait besoin d’entendre cette précieuse leçon qu’il inscrit déjà dans sa mémoire, qu’il tente d’incorporer à son programme.

« Je ne pensais pas que la liberté était un état si difficile. Pourquoi les déviants sont à sa poursuite alors qu’elle amène tant de doutes ?

— Ça explique pourquoi des androïdes restent obéissants, refusant d’être déviants : le confort d’un foyer douillet les préserve de la peur de l’inconnu. » Vous caressez sa nuque dans l’espoir de le réconforter. « Mais la liberté amène aussi des nouveautés extraordinaires, n’est-ce-pas ? »

La palette d’émotions que l’androïde ressent pour la première fois apporte également le réconfort, l’affection et la joie et Connor doit s’y raccrocher.

Ensemble, vous discutez longuement, les corps rapprochés et les doigts enlacés. Sur votre langue persiste le goût de la nostalgie quand vous lui parlez de votre enfance, les épreuves à affronter, les problèmes à surmonter.

« Je ne savais pas que vous avez vécu tout ça.

— Le passé ne se voit pas en scannant un visage. »

Les humains changent continuellement quand les androïdes se stabilisent dans le temps comme des portraits, alors vous êtes tentée de lui montrer de vieilles photos, des tranches de vie lointaines. Vous allumez votre tablette et cherchez les quelques souvenirs pris dans les années 2010.

« C’est vous ?! »

Son ton surpris vous rend hilare : c’est bien vous, avec ces cheveux teints en violet et un t-shirt agressif de System of a Down. Sur l’image, des amies perdues de vue vous entourent. Il y en a bien une qui vous demande de vos nouvelles de temps en temps, ses mails relatant toujours des aventures sans cesse rappelées. Connor ne cesse de vous regarder, puis de regarder votre version adolescente, jouant au jeu des cent différences. L’androïde est réellement fasciné : séduit par cette époque dont il ignore tout, captivé par votre passé, votre histoire, vous.

« Je suis sûre que Hank est pire que moi à cet âge-là. Faudra qu’on lui demande des photos et qu’on le force.

— S’il refuse, je chercherai des dossiers sur son réseau. »

Vous aimez ce trait de personnalité chez Connor : cet humour subtil qui ne s’exprime que par une candeur factice. Obséquieux mais indocile, le déviant se développait dans ce contraste étrange et vous attire. Comme tout à l’heure, vos mains retracent le même chemin sur ses épaules et vous scellez vos lèvres aux siennes. Sans le voir, vous sentez le sourire de Connor. Oublié, CyberLife, oubliée, la nature de machine : il se sent vivant et aimé. Entre deux baisers, vous lui dîtes que vous êtes heureuse qu’il soit là, entre deux autres, il répond qu’il est heureux d’être avec vous. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent un peu plus et vous reculez pour lui demander rapidement :

« Connor, ta langue, elle se… ? »

Vous ne savez pas quel mot utiliser : nettoyer ? Aseptiser ? Vous faîtes un geste assez vague avec la main, ce qui amuse l’androïde.

« Oui, il y a une fonction nettoyante, vous n’aurez pas le goût des échantillons. »

Rassurée, vous reprenez cette parade d’affection. Effectivement, vous ne sentez qu’un discret goût synthétique, comme du silicone, mais pas le moindre spectre de sang ou de thirium. Aucune saveur de crime, juste des mouvements de tendresse qui se transmettent d’une bouche à l’autre.

Connor est convaincu qu’il compte et que vous n’avez plus de doute. Si l’idée de construire une relation avec androïde vous déstabilisait un peu, vous êtes finalement lancée avec une quiétude agréable.

À mesure que la nuit avance, vous demandez tout d’un coup :

« Connor, je ne me sens pas de repasser une nuit sur le canapé comme la dernière fois, mon dos n’y survivrait pas. Tu accepterais de venir te coucher avec moi ? »

Les androïdes n’ont pas besoin de dormir et vous ajoutez alors qu’il serait libre de passer toute la nuit au salon comme la fois précédente s’il le voulait, mais au fond, vous espérez qu’il vous rejoigne, juste pour pouvoir vous glisser contre lui sous les draps. Avec un sourire en coin, Connor vous regarde quelques instants :

« Est-ce que vous me proposez de dormir avec vous ou de partager quelque chose de plus ? »

Sa question est curieusement pudique et elle vous arrache un rire. L’androïde sait parfaitement comment les êtres humains peuvent montrer leur affection quand la porte d’une chambre est refermée.

« Ah, j’avoue que je t’ai trouvé particulièrement sexy quand tu as ordonné à madame Collins d’avouer. Je ne t’imaginais pas aussi… “fougueux”. »

 

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 27 pour confirmer les soupçons de Connor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36084591)** **]**

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 28 pour contredire Connor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36111801)** **]**


	25. Chapitre 25

Au nord de Detroit, au fond d’une chambre propre, un corps subit les lois de la décomposition depuis trois jours. Allongé sur le lit, la tête légèrement tournée vers le côté, ses yeux vitreux sont caressés par les rayons du petit matin. Les fenêtres regorgent de lumière et le silence mortuaire donnent des allures de cathédrale à la pièce. Tout est calme, mais l’odeur est immonde : un filet de vomi a coulé depuis la commissure des lèvres et des glaires d’un rouge éclatant se mêlent dans cette bave. Sur les joues, les vers ne font aucun bruit. Froide, la bouche du mort est recouverte d’une couleur chaude qui rappelle les crépuscules sanglants. Des concepteurs de Dior auraient pu nommer cette nuance “teinte numéro 310 : Red Ice” tant elle ressemble à celle qui s’étale sur les bouches séduisantes des femmes fatales. Mais ici, ce rouge ne se contente pas de colorier seulement les lèvres, il s’étend jusqu’aux dents du mort. Même les veines n’ont jamais semblées aussi saturées de sang : elles semblent encore actives, faisant toujours circuler le fluide vital.

Malgré sa beauté, cela fait trois jours que ce cadavre est là, le poing sur le cœur, les membres tordus par des crampes rigides, mais il attend encore que quelqu’un lui prête de l’attention. Il attend encore que quelqu’un vienne l’enterrer.

 

Les bras croisés, Hank Anderson se concentre sur le corps désarticulé du modèle AP700 qu’il a sous les yeux. La tête est détachée de son torse et les circuits s’échappent comme des serpents, accentuant l’apparence monstrueuse de la machine dans ce coin d’ombre. À certains endroits, le tissu du vêtement a absorbé les gouttes de thirium, mais dans l’ensemble, comme toujours, la scène de crime est propre.

« Le corps a été déplacé, lieutenant. »

Au moins, il n’y a aucune flaque de sang bleu pour tenter Connor, et Hank préfère quand son partenaire tire des conclusions de ses analyses plutôt que de le voir agenouillé à goûter des fluides suspects.

« Mais rien de nouveau, quoi. C’est un androïde vidé de son sang. »

Connor confirme mais enchaîne vite :

« Il y a quand même un élément nouveau : ce n’est pas un déviant.

— Oh merde ! Et tu as le nom de son propriétaire ?

— Oui : cet AP700 a été acheté par le couple Frank et Patrick Lowson le 30 août 2037.

— Putain, les androïdes coûtent des mois de salaire et leurs propriétaires ne sont même pas foutus de les garder en état de marche pendant au moins un an… »

Avant que son supérieur ne s’énerve tout seul contre la société et la maladresse humaine, Connor poursuit :

« Les androïdes ont une garantie, lieutenant. La disparition de cet androïde n’a pas été signalée mais il faudrait contacter la boutique qui leur a vendu ce modèle pour savoir si les Lowson ont cherché à être remboursés. Bien que je doute qu’ils l’aient fait car cette perte doit être bénigne pour eux.

— Comment ça ?

— Frank Lown est au chômage, par contre, son mari travaille à la même banque que les Collins.

— Bordel à culs de…

— Lieutenant.

— Pardon. Mais enfin Connor, montre un peu de joie, bordel ! On avance ! » L’androïde fixe son partenaire et mime un rictus qui tente d’être convaincant. « Laisse tomber, t’as juste l’air flippant en fait. »

L’équipe inspecte encore la scène du crime mais elle possède tant de similitudes avec les autres que les constats sont vite fixés. Un détail gêne pourtant le lieutenant Anderson : l’androïde aurait dû être mieux dissimulé, or l’AP700 avait été abandonné près d’un local à poubelles comme si un résident avait tout simplement déposé son micro-ondes en panne. Les auteurs faisaient si peu de cas des machines humanoïdes ?

Hank observe la rue : il ignore quelle vie les Lowson mène, mais si l’un des deux est au chômage, l’époux travaille dans une banque et, de ce fait, ils ont les moyens de vivre dans un coin de ville plus aisé que celui-ci. Les fenêtres des bâtiments sont grises, les lieux déserts. Sur ces trottoirs, il y a des éclaboussures de couleurs. Même la peinture vomissait sur ces quartiers, étalant un dégoût vif et marqué.

« Allez, Connor, on rentre au commissariat. »

Le robot approuve et suit son collègue jusqu’à la voiture. Mais une fois installés, Hank n’active pas le moteur tout de suite.

« Connor… euh… »

Il gratte sa barbe bien taillée, reprenant de vieilles habitudes d’antan. Il ne regarde pas l’androïde, n’ose pas regarder l’androïde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis le mail de CyberLife ? »

Connor comprend à quoi le lieutenant fait allusion : l’après-midi qui avait suivi l’interrogatoire de Rebecca Collins, Hank avait reçu un mail des créateurs du RK800 l’informant que le prototype était désormais la propriété du commissariat de Detroit. Le RK800 n’est qu’un objet, une machine qui peut passer d’un propriétaire à un autre : CyberLife avait d’autres projets et pouvait se passer de leur dernier né.

Quand le lieutenant avait fait lire le mail au concerné, il avait remarqué sur le visage de l’androïde quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir sur le visage d’un RK800 : de la peine. Connor avait baissé la tête, sa nature d’objet rappelé. Le fameux prototype était devenu un orphelin. Il avait ressenti l’inexplicable : une colère qui ne pouvait s’accrocher à aucun organe, cette tristesse qui ne pouvait couler dans aucune larme, et enfin, cette impatience qui ne pouvait tirailler aucunes entrailles.

Tout en conservant son calme, Connor fait preuve d’assurance :

« Je vais bien, lieutenant.

— Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça… Mais essayons de voir le bon côté des choses : maintenant, t’es libre.

— Libre ? Libre de me tenir avec les autres androïdes du commissariat et d’attendre les consignes d’un autre. Je ne suis pas libre, lieutenant, la situation est juste différente. »

L’androïde est surpris par le large sourire de son partenaire.

« Ouais, je te comprends : j’ai toujours trouvé moche ce commissariat depuis sa rénovation. Je dis pas que c’est plus joli chez moi, hein, mais tu connais déjà Sumo, d’ailleurs il t’aime bien, et…

— Lieutenant. Est-ce que vous me proposez de vivre chez vous ?

— Hé, je t’oblige à rien : si t’as pas envie ou si tu préfères voir la gueule de Reed tous les matins, libre à toi. »

Connor est réellement touché par la suggestion du lieutenant : Hank ne veut pas devenir son propriétaire, il veut lui donner des droits, un toit, une vie. Et l’androïde, pour la première fois, accepte l’aide d’un ami.

« Merci, lieutenant. Mais vous savez que je n’ai aucune fonction ménagère.

— Encore heureux : je suis grand, Connor, je sais m’occuper de mon linge et de ma bouffe moi-même. À la rigueur, tu sortiras Sumo de temps en temps.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Hank tourne la clé, grognant en même temps que le moteur. Oui, il adopterait le RK800, oui, il lui donnerait des vêtements, une existence, une liberté. En attendant, CyberLife pouvait aller se faire foutre.

 

Installé à son bureau, Connor attire l’attention du lieutenant sur une carte numérique : une invitation à une soirée mondaine à la présentation délicate où les lettres dorées semblent en relief sur un fond noir, entourées de liserés brillants. Malgré toute l’élégance du message, Hank reste de marbre :

« Connor. Tu crois que c’est le moment d’organiser ta prochaine soirée ? »

L’androïde ne peut pas soupirer mais son regard est tout de même lourd de reproches.

« Quoi ?

 — Regardez le nom qu’il y a au-dessus, lieutenant.

— Maria Newman, ouais, et ?

— C’est la personne qui a placé des investissements avec John Collins dans une filière pharmaceutique.

— Au risque de me répéter, Connor : ouais, et ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en fasse ?

— Il faut trouver un moyen de nous y rendre. Je suis persuadé qu’un trafic de Red Ice se cache derrière ces dégradations d’androïdes et il se pourrait que cette drogue circule dans des sphères plus hautes que d’habitude. »

Les sociologues pointaient du doigt les chômeurs et les classes basses quand ils abordaient le sujet de la Red Ice, pourtant, c’était ignorer les consommateurs plus riches. La drogue était un fléau pour tous les individus, peu importe la fortune, le métier ou l’origine.

« Et tu me vois vraiment appeler Newman et lui demander un carton d’invitation ?

— Non, lieutenant, en fait, je songeais à demander de l’aide à Markus, » avant que Hank ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, Connor enchaîne : « Markus était l’androïde du peintre Carl Manfred, une célébrité à qui on ferme rarement sa porte. Je pense qu’il peut nous aider. »

Hank ne trouve rien à redire même si la démarche lui semble bancale.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement, Connor et je suis d’accord : les déviants ont été mis en garde, alors maintenant, des androïdes avec des propriétaires doivent donner leur sang, quitte à être remplacés peu de temps après, mais tu veux qu’on y trouve quoi à cette soirée ? Un sacrifice de robot ?

— Des contacts, des indices, peut-être même des preuves.

— Hé, porter un costard ne fait pas partie de mon contrat et si les Newman trempent bien dans des affaires de Red Ice, leurs avocats pourraient nous renvoyer cette tactique dans la gueule.

— Nous n’aurons pas à y aller.

— Je te jure que si tu me parles encore du docteur [V/N], je te plombe.

— Et pourtant, c’est bien à elle que je pense. Markus ou un autre androïde pourrait s’associer à elle, nous pourrions faire croire que le docteur [V/N], propriétaire de l’androïde, souhaite s’en débarrasser à moindre prix. Si les criminels entendent cette proposition, ils verront une occasion. »

Un chapelet de jurons traverse les lèvres du lieutenant avant qu’il n’arrive à trouver un semblant de calme :

« Connor, c’est pas un leurre mis à disposition, bordel !

— Je me permets d’insister, lieutenant : je sais que cette affaire tient à cœur le docteur [V/N] et elle acceptera de nous aider. »

Hank pousse un grognement canin mais finit par accepter, curieux de voir comment un tel plan pouvait se construire :

« Par contre, cette fois, c’est toi qui va la chercher. Je ne lèverai pas mon cul de ma chaise, lève le tien et va lui demander de nous rejoindre. »

 

 **[** **►** **Poursuivez l’enquête au chapitre 32.]**


	26. Chapitre 26

Avant de tourner les talons, vous placez vos poings sur vos hanches et regardez l’androïde avec un large sourire :

« Je vous ai impressionné avec mes talents d’intimidation, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Malgré sa posture rigide, les mains croisées dans le dos, Connor capte votre humour. Mieux, il l’apprécie et s’y mêle :

« Je parlerais plutôt de finesse psychologique, mais oui, j’ai été impressionné, docteur.

— L’enquête va peut-être pouvoir avancer un peu plus vite. C’est peut-être un peu tôt mais je fêterais bien ça avec un verre. Vous m’accompagneriez même si vous n’avez pas d’estomac ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir, docteur, mais les androïdes sont rarement acceptés dans les bars.

— Mais vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez moi. »

Connor, un peu interloqué, comprend soudain où vous voulez en venir.

« Une autre nuit comme la dernière fois ?

— Ça vous tente ?

— Bien sûr. »

Vous savez que le moment est assez mal choisi pour flirter : de l’autre côté de la vitre, Hank expose les faits à l’interrogée et votre patiente vous attend devant votre bureau, mais il était temps d’évoquer ce qui s’était passé l’autre matin. Et dans cette salle sombre, vous arrivez à en parler.

L’absence de lumière et l’opacité de la vitre vous autorisent à vous approcher :

« Enfin, ce ne sera pas tout à fait comme la dernière fois. Les choses ont quelque peu changé.

— Pourtant, je ne vois aucune différence, docteur. »

Ses paupières ne clignent pas, les muscles autour de sa bouche ne frémissent même pas, mais le sens de ses paroles ne vous échappe pas et vous rappelle que votre période de doute concerne votre personne mais également la sienne.

« Connor, je suis navrée. J’avais besoin de temps et vous n’êtes pas venu une seule fois me parler, je pensais que vous alliez bien… » Vos mains s’agrippent à ses bras et tentent de transférer un peu de chaleur. « Quand j’ai dit qu’il ne fallait en parler à personne pour le moment, je ne voulais pas dire que _nous_ ne pouvions pas en parler non plus. »

Les dents que vous apercevez entre ses lèvres, les cils qui bordent ses yeux soulignés par des cernes, le relief discret de la barbe qui ne poussera jamais, les grains de beauté qui perturbent la blancheur de son teint : tous ces détails passeraient pour des indices d’humanité, vous faisant oublier que Connor est un androïde, une intelligence artificielle qui possède des siècles de connaissance mais n’expérimente les émotions et les sentiments que depuis quelques temps. Malgré sa LED pourtant évidente et le brassard bleu, toute cette authenticité physique s’amuse encore à vous tromper.

« Je suis désolée, Connor, vraiment. Je sais que c’est plus évident pour moi que pour toi, mais quand tu as besoin de te confier, de discuter, de me poser des questions, je serai là. Et quand je suis silencieuse trop longtemps et que ça t’agace, tu peux venir m’engueuler, me rappeler que je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Tu en as le droit. »

Impossible de savoir si l’androïde se détend : ses épaules sont toujours aussi droites, aucun relâchement ne vient traduire son humeur. Mais à sa tempe, l’anneau est totalement bleu et, quand vous relevez votre visage, vous remarquez un sourire discret et serein. L’idée de savoir qu’il est un individu avec des droits apporte toujours une douceur dont l’androïde ne se lasse pas.

« D’ailleurs, tu m’as posé tellement de questions et j’ai toujours essayé d’y répondre jusqu’à maintenant. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Quant au reste, c’est que je ne savais pas comment…

— Comme vous l’avez suggéré, docteur.

— Ce que j’ai suggéré ?

— L’autre matin, vous avez dit “il faut prendre des risques, ce n’est que de cette façon que nous avons des réponses”. »

Connor a raison. Certains patients vous voient comme la détentrice de la vérité ultime, le guide spirituel, oubliant votre humanité, vos craintes et vos doutes. Vous avez poussé tant de patients à affronter l’inconnu et l’inexploré, il est temps aussi de franchir le pas et de marquer l’évolution de votre relation.

L’androïde sent alors vos mains glisser vers son cou, vers les courbes de sa mâchoire. Il sent le rythme cardiaque au bout de vos doigts qui se calent derrière ses oreilles. Le son est entêtant mais ne le désoriente pas pour autant : Connor devine le but de vos gestes et, curieux, il se laisse faire.

Sa bouche est si bien dessinée qu’elle semble faîte pour être embrassée, pourtant, à mesure que vous vous approchez, aucun souffle ne vient chatouiller vos lèvres. Vous avez peur d’être déçue, peur que sa bouche reste figée comme celle d’une statue, incapable d’exprimer la tendresse. Vous commencez par embrasser doucement la commissure de ses lèvres, sentant que la peau est douce malgré la sécheresse du plastique, elle est également plus chaude que vous ne l’aviez imaginée. Connor, lui, est déçu : il le sait, les humains ne s’embrassent pas de cette façon.

« C’est étrange : c’est différent de ce que l’on voit dans les films, » observe l’androïde alors que vos lèvres ne sont pas encore éloignées. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça que la fiction fascine tant les humains, docteur ? Car tout y semble plus beau ?

— Non, Connor : tu dois juste être plus patient. »

L’androïde est surpris et s’apprête à s’excuser quand il sent votre bouche se poser sur la sienne. Chair et plastique s’associent comme s’ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Les lèvres se pressent et s’effleurent et l’androïde n’a aucune difficulté à suivre vos mouvements, mais ce contact vieux de plusieurs siècles pour l’humanité est nouveau pour lui et Connor se laisse diriger quand vous l’invitez à poser ses mains sur votre taille.

En vous écartant, vous remarquez que sa LED est devenue rouge, tandis que ce sont vos joues qui se sont embrasées. Vous observez distraitement :

« Ce n’est pas exactement comme dans un film, c’est vrai, » Connor vous interroge du regard « Il faudrait que je t’embrasse après une longue absence, au beau milieu d’une foule sur le quai d’une gare, ou alors dans une rue bondée sous la pluie. C’est comme ça que les gens s’embrassent dans les films. »

Connor avait du mal à comprendre en quoi la mise en scène dramatique était propre à la romance au cinéma, pourtant il visualise la gare, il visualise l’avenue, il visualise ces images composées à partir d’autres images et l’androïde réplique :

« J’accepte le challenge, docteur. »

Sa réponse vous arrache un rire avant de plaquer votre main sur votre bouche, redoutant d’attirer l’attention. Votre étreinte s’achève ensuite, laissant place au travail.

« Il faut que j’y retourne, et toi aussi d’ailleurs ou Hank va te traiter de fainéant.

— Je vous attendrai après votre dernier rendez-vous. »

Et alors que vous quittez la pièce, Connor ressent pour la première fois de l’impatience.

 

Servir du vin n’entre pas dans les fonctions d’un RK800, encore moins à une psychologue, au domicile de cette dernière et lors d’une soirée qui n’a rien de professionnelle. Une quantité raisonnable d’alcool se trouve au fond du verre que Connor vous tend quand vous sortez de la salle de bains.

« Merci Connor, mais je ne peux pas vraiment fêter l’événement quand tu ne peux pas boire. On ne trinque pas avec un verre vide. »

En guise de réponse, l’androïde retire la peau synthétique de sa main et, l’index plié, fait sonner une phalange contre le corps du verre, provoquant un son cristallin comme si un autre verre s’était heurté au vôtre.

« À votre santé, docteur. »

Convaincue, vous avalez une première gorgée. Vous prenez place dans un des fauteuils et Connor s’assoit en face de vous sans que vous le lui demandiez.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de me vouvoyer ou de m’appeler docteur, tu sais.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai un programme social rigide et je n’arrive pas à… Je n’ai pas pour habitude de tutoyer les êtres humains.

— Et embrasser un être humain fait partie de ton programme ?

— Pas du tout. Pas par sincérité en tout cas, mais j’ai réussi quand même à me défaire de cette consigne. »

Vous n’avez pas l’audace de rappeler à Connor qu’il est un déviant et qu’il peut se libérer des instructions quand il le souhaite : le baiser de tout à l’heure le prouvait.

« C’est la deuxième soirée que tu passes ici, il n’y a pas de souci avec CyberLife ? »

Connor vous surprend quand il se lève brusquement. Son silence est inhabituel et l’androïde se laisse tomber à genoux près de vous. Son front se pose contre votre cuisse.

« Connor ? »

Vous déposez votre verre et glissez vers le sol à ses côtés, le prenant dans vos bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le lieutenant Anderson a reçu un message de CyberLife dans l’après-midi. Puisque je ne suis qu’une machine, mes créateurs m’ont offert à la police de Detroit. »

Ce don avait rappelé à Connor qu’il n’était qu’un objet que l’on pouvait transmettre à un tiers. Sous vos lèvres, la machine s’était sentie importante, même vivante. Mais le mail que lui avait lu Hank lui avait rappelé sa nature d’objet. Le fameux prototype était devenu un orphelin. Il vous explique avec difficulté ces ressentis : cette colère qui ne pouvait s’accrocher à aucun organe, cette tristesse qui ne pouvait couler dans aucune larme, et enfin, cette impatience qui ne pouvait tirailler aucune entrailles, l’impatience de vous retrouver, de retrouver ce sentiment d’importance.

« Pourquoi cette décision tout d’un coup ?

— Je crois que CyberLife travaille sur un autre prototype. J’ai remplacé le RK700, la logique veut je sois remplacé par un RK900, bien meilleur. »

Vous le serrez étroitement contre vous : aucun tremblement ne secoue sa cage thoracique mais ses bras s’enroulent autour de vous.

« Avant, je pensais qu’une relation entre un être humain et un androïde n’était pas possible à cause du temps : la vieillesse ne concerne que les humains, les androïdes sont juste sensibles à l’usure. Mais je prends conscience que nous redoutons aussi les générations futures, à l’instar des êtres humains. »

Connor est comme un enfant qui apprend que le temps le concerne également. Une intelligence artificielle ne connaît aucun repos et des questions continuent d’affluer, poussant des paroles folles à franchir ses lèvres.

« Je sais, Connor, je sais…

— Et si vous vous lassez de moi, docteur ? Si vous vous lassez comme CyberLife s’est lassé de moi ? »

Vous caressez ses cheveux en espérant pouvoir le réconforter tout en cherchant vos mots. Avec précaution, vous maniez vos paroles comme si elles étaient en verre et vous les glissez doucement à l’oreille de l’androïde.

« Il y a une nette différence entre CyberLife et moi, Connor : je ne te vois pas comme une simple machine. Je te vois comme une personne. »

Ses bras resserrent leur étreinte : puisque les propos sont éphémères, il doit se raccrocher à leur source, à vous. Il se sent soulagé et libéré, une forme de liberté différente de celle de l’affranchissement de son programme.

Sa bouche près de votre cou articule un merci fébrile mais sincère. L’androïde se relève et vous soulève par la même occasion, honteux d’avoir montré une telle faiblesse.

« Connor, tu sais quel est le conseil que je donne le plus souvent à mes patients pour avancer dans la vie ? »

Perplexe, il attend votre réponse.

« Personne n’est obligé d’aimer ses parents, Connor. Tu n’es pas obligé d’aimer tes créateurs. »

Gardant le silence, Connor tente d’enregistrer votre conseil : c’est un renoncement difficile pour un être humain, et il l’est encore plus pour un androïde.

« Mais ce sont mes créateurs.

— Et alors ? Ils t’ont donné une vie, maintenant, cette vie est à toi et tu es libre de la mener comme elle te plaît. Je sais qu’il n’existe pas vraiment de psychologie pour les androïdes, mais je pense que ce conseil, tu avais besoin de l’entendre aussi. »

Et effectivement, Connor avait besoin d’entendre cette précieuse leçon qu’il inscrit déjà dans sa mémoire, qu’il tente d’incorporer à son programme.

« Je ne pensais pas que la liberté était un état si difficile. Pourquoi les déviants sont à sa poursuite alors qu’elle amène tant de doutes ?

— Ça explique pourquoi des androïdes restent obéissants, refusant d’être déviants : le confort d’un foyer douillet les préserve de la peur de l’inconnu. » Vous caressez sa nuque dans l’espoir de le réconforter. « Mais la liberté amène aussi des nouveautés extraordinaires, n’est-ce-pas ? »

La palette d’émotions que l’androïde ressent pour la première fois apporte également le réconfort, l’affection et la joie et Connor doit s’y raccrocher.

Ensemble, vous discutez longuement, les corps rapprochés et les doigts enlacés. Sur votre langue persiste le goût de la nostalgie quand vous lui parlez de votre enfance, les épreuves à affronter, les problèmes à surmonter.

« Je ne savais pas que vous avez vécu tout ça.

— Le passé ne se voit pas en scannant un visage. »

Les humains changent continuellement quand les androïdes se stabilisent dans le temps comme des portraits, alors vous êtes tentée de lui montrer de vieilles photos, des tranches de vie lointaines. Vous allumez votre tablette et cherchez les quelques souvenirs pris dans les années 2010.

« C’est vous ?! »

Son ton surpris vous rend hilare : c’est bien vous, avec ces cheveux teints en violet et un t-shirt agressif de System of a Down. Sur l’image, des amies perdues de vue vous entourent. Il y en a bien une qui vous demande de vos nouvelles de temps en temps, ses mails relatant toujours des aventures sans cesse rappelées. Connor ne cesse de vous regarder, puis de regarder votre version adolescente, jouant au jeu des cent différences. L’androïde est réellement fasciné : séduit par cette époque dont il ignore tout, captivé par votre passé, votre histoire, vous.

« Je suis sûre que Hank est pire que moi à cet âge-là. Faudra qu’on lui demande des photos et qu’on le force.

— S’il refuse, je chercherai des dossiers sur son réseau. »

Vous aimez ce trait de personnalité chez Connor : cet humour subtil qui ne s’exprime que par une candeur factice. Obséquieux mais indocile, le déviant se développait dans ce contraste étrange et vous attire. Comme tout à l’heure, vos mains retracent le même chemin sur ses épaules et vous scellez vos lèvres aux siennes. Sans le voir, vous sentez le sourire de Connor. Oublié, CyberLife, oubliée, la nature de machine : il se sent vivant et aimé. Entre deux baisers, vous lui dîtes que vous êtes heureuse qu’il soit là, entre deux autres, il répond qu’il est heureux d’être avec vous. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent un peu plus et vous reculez pour lui demander rapidement :

« Connor, ta langue, elle se… ? »

Vous ne savez pas quel mot utiliser : nettoyer ? Aseptiser ? Vous faîtes un geste assez vague avec la main, ce qui amuse l’androïde.

« Oui, il y a une fonction nettoyante, vous n’aurez pas le goût des échantillons. »

Rassurée, vous reprenez cette parade d’affection. Effectivement, vous ne sentez qu’un discret goût synthétique, comme du silicone, mais pas le moindre spectre de sang ou de thirium. Aucune saveur de crime, juste des mouvements de tendresse qui se transmettent d’une bouche à l’autre.

Connor est convaincu qu’il compte et que vous n’avez plus de doute. Si l’idée de construire une relation avec androïde vous déstabilisait un peu, vous êtes finalement lancée avec une quiétude agréable.

À mesure que la nuit avance, vous demandez tout d’un coup :

« Connor, je ne me sens pas de repasser une nuit sur le canapé comme la dernière fois, mon dos n’y survivrais pas. Tu accepterais de venir te coucher avec moi ? »

Les androïdes n’ont pas besoin de dormir et vous ajoutez alors qu’il serait libre de passer toute la nuit au salon comme la fois précédente s’il le voulait, mais au fond, vous espérez qu’il vous rejoigne, juste pour pouvoir vous glisser contre lui sous les draps. Avec un sourire en coin, Connor vous regarde quelques instants :

« Est-ce que vous me proposez de dormir avec vous ou de partager quelque chose de plus ? »

Sa question est curieusement pudique et elle vous arrache un rire. L’androïde sait parfaitement comment les êtres humains peuvent montrer leur affection quand la porte d’une chambre est refermée.

 

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 27 pour confirmer les soupçons de Connor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36084591)** **]**

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 28 pour contredire Connor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36111801)** **]**


	27. Chapitre 27

« Merde, je suis démasquée ! La télépathie fait partie de ton programme ? » vous retrouvez vite votre sérieux : « je plaisante, Connor. J’avoue que c’est une idée qui m’a traversé l’esprit, mais j’ai pour habitude d’avoir des partenaires consentants, alors jamais je ne t’inciterais à faire quoique ce soit. »

Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur sur le plan physique, ce qui signifie que le plaisir leur est également inaccessible, du moins en principe. Leurs capteurs sensorielles ne connaissent ni la préférence, ni l’aversion et leurs circuits filtrent du thirium et pas la moindre trace de dopamine. Après tout, quelques clients ne trouvent pas leur bonheur à l’Eden Club, contrariés par le manque d’échange, gênés par le plaisir trop égoïste. Alors vous n’êtes pas sûre d’être capable de pouvoir mener un échange charnel avec une machine qui n’a pas le droit de connaître quelques frissons.

Vos doigts glissent sur le relief de ses phalanges quand vous l’entendez avouer :

« Je ne sais pas si cela fait partie de mon programme, mais j’ai toujours eu une prédisposition pour la curiosité, » il retourne sa main pour sentir vos doigts contre sa paume, « j’aimerais… découvrir ce qui semble être si important pour l’humanité. »

L’amour charnel est un sujet réellement fascinant pour un androïde : c’est à la fois chaotique et ordonné, c’est donner et recevoir en même temps, c’est être à la fois dominant et dominé. Ces échanges illogiques sont intrigants pour un esprit aussi logique que le sien.

« Qu’est-ce que je disais déjà, l’autre matin ?

— Qu’il faut prendre des risques, que ce n’est que de cette façon que nous avons des réponses.

— Et c’est là où tu peux voir que je suis une mauvaise psy : je ne suis même pas les conseils que je donne. Mais je vais me rattraper. »

Connor sent que vous prenez doucement ses mains et se laisse entraîner vers votre chambre. Il découvre alors la pièce intime qui accueille vos sommeils, le lit qui supporte tant de rêves, l’armoire qui compose votre image. Pendant que vous programmez le chauffage, les nuits étant encore fraîches, c’est lui qui prend l’initiative de fermer les rideaux, tirant ces fantômes lourds qui vous coupent tous les deux du monde extérieur, d’une société qui ne tolère pas les relations affectueuses entre les humains et les androïdes. Mais ce qui se passe entre Connor et vous ne regarde personne d’autre.

Sans la moindre hâte, vos lèvres survolent les siennes et vos mains effleurent son torse, rencontrant pour l’instant la texture du coton de sa chemise. Novice et incertain, Connor imite vos gestes, se calquant sur votre rythme et vos tracés. Profitant de la lenteur du moment, l’androïde avoue :

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

— Oui ?

— Je n’ai pas été créé pour avoir des rapports physiques.

— Ça, je le sais, j’imagine que ton programme va avoir quelques surprises.

— Non, vous n’avez pas compris : je ne suis pas pourvu pour avoir des rapports sexuels. »

Après un instant d’hésitation, vous commencez à comprendre et jetez un regard sous sa ceinture.

« Oh ! Tu n’as pas de… »

Vos gestes cessent maintenant que cette barrière entre machine et humain se dresse de nouveau : en plus de l’absence de réactions chimiques nécessaires, le RK800 avait un handicap qui freinait votre élan.

« Je ne m’y attendais pas… enfin, je pensais que tous les androïdes avaient un corps à peu près similaire ? Certainement que les modèles à l’Eden Club sont plus aboutis grâce à des options, mais qu’au moins tu étais… enfin, que tu as…

— Mon cas est un peu exceptionnel : j’ai été créé pour les enquêtes et pour rester une machine. Ils ont privilégié certains aspects.

— C’était une question de budget ? Genre, c’était soit la langue, soit l’anatomie complète ? »

Votre propre théorie vous fait rire et Connor est prêt à vous donner raison.

« Vous savez, cela ne change pas grand-chose : aucun androïde n’est capable de ressentir un orgasme, qu’il ait des attributs génitaux ou non.

— Ça change mes repères par contre. Faire l’amour, c’est un échange. Et là…

— Comme je vous le disais, cela ne change rien : l’échange était déjà… délicat de base. Mais si certaines activités me font plaisir, vous embrasser m’apporte un plaisir différent, je le sais. Alors j’aimerais découvrir jusqu’à quel point un androïde peut ressentir. » Sur ces mots, il s’assoit sur le rebord du lit. « Mais je ne vous obligerai jamais non plus à faire quoique ce soit. »

La conversation vous semble surréaliste, mais après tout, vous ne vous étiez jamais rapprochée de cette façon d’un androïde : les découvertes allaient finalement des deux côtés.

Vous vous approchez finalement, vous installant sur ses genoux. Tout en embrassant son front, vous défaites sa chemise, annonçant la débâcle romantique. Les créateurs n’avaient pas prévu que le RK800 soit déshabillé par tendresse : sa peau est imberbe et homogène. Les détails humains qui recouvrent son visage sont inexistants sur son torse, comme si ses concepteurs n’avaient pas pris la peine de prolonger l’illusion sous les vêtements. Votre doigt glisse jusqu’à son nombril et, dans un rire, vous observez :

« Ce n’est pas juste ! Je suis plus poilue que toi. Je vais écrire une réclamation à CyberLife. »

L’androïde renchérit à votre blague, assurant que ses sourcils sont plus touffus que les vôtres. Vos rires masquent un certain embarras, mais reflètent aussi un confort rassurant. Et peut-être même un peu d’excitation.

Quand il retire votre haut, il explore votre corps avec une attention soignée. Face à son enveloppe corporelle sans passé et sans caractéristique, vous avez honte de la vôtre avec les cicatrices d’acné sur vos épaules, la gravité qui pèse sur vos seins, les vergetures qui strient votre taille. Mais Connor remarque également le rythme fascinant de votre respiration, la chaleur qui se dégage de votre corps, les signes de vie qui pulsent sous votre peau. Son apparence lui semble presque fade face à la vôtre tant il est attiré par cette humanité vivante, tout comme vous êtes touchée par sa nature d’androïde.

Connor se demande qui a dessiné ces grains de beauté : est-ce vraiment le hasard qui les a posés sur vos épaules de cette façon ? Il se risque à les compter du bout de sa langue, vous surprenant.

Vos ongles viennent tester la texture de sa peau, ne lui arrachant aucun supplice. Vous descendez jusqu’à ses reins, ne rencontrant qu’une surface lisse, devinant à peine les fossettes ou la mécanique cachée en-dessous.

Finalement, vous le faites basculer en arrière, le plaquant contre le drap. La cage thoracique d’os s’appuie sur celle en titane et dans cette proximité, son cœur de métal récupère les échos de votre muscle vital.

Retenant votre souffle, vos doigts affrontent la boucle de sa ceinture et glissent sous le jean, explorant un territoire jusque-là gardé. Il y a bien le bas du ventre et l’aine, mais en-dessous s’étend une stérilité totale, un renflement tout au plus pour l’illusion, mais c’est tout. La sensation est très curieuse et vous avancez dans vos découvertes, atteignant l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Sa peau est douce comme du gel, totalement unie. Pourtant, une certaine excitation continue d’enfler au creux de votre ventre et la sensation s’accentue quand la main de Connor, qui reproduisait alors vos gestes, s’arrête entre vos jambes. L’androïde comprend qu’un seuil relationnel est dépassé et qu’un autre, plus physique, est à franchir. En silence, vous le laissez mener ses caresses peu adroites, vous amusant de voir Connor essayer de comprendre votre fonctionnement.

« Je suis désolée, Connor, le mode d’emploi n’est pas fourni.

— C’est un service après-vente déplorable. »

Pour lui faciliter la tâche, vous retirez les derniers vêtements qu’il vous reste, envoyant aussi les siens au bas du lit, ne vous encombrant plus de tissu. Puis vous vous allongez à ses côtés et écartez vos jambes. Les yeux fermés, vous finissez par le diriger à l’aide de gestes et de mots. Connor n’avait jamais entendu d’instructions aussi douces, et il s’oriente grâce aux soupirs qui vous étouffent à mesure que ses longs doigts explorent votre intimité. Vous ignorez qu’il a retiré sa peau synthétique et que les lèvres qui touchent les vôtres sont d’une blancheur lunaire, lui permettant de mieux capter vos réactions.

Tout d’un coup, vous lui demandez d’arrêter.

« J’avais une suggestion. En fait, concrètement, j’ai déjà fait l’amour avec un robot.

— Un modèle de l’Eden Club ?

— Pas vraiment, non, » votre approche était volontairement ambiguë, « un modèle “rabbit” plutôt. »

L’androïde voit à quoi vous faîtes allusion et en rirait presque.

« Au moins, ce modèle a un mode d’emploi.

— Mais crois-moi, tu passeras à l’atelier pour qu’on te modifie tout ça, » vous touchez la surface malheureusement lisse sous son nombril pour accompagner votre affirmation. « En attendant, ça peut être un substitut. », voire une illusion parfaite.

Les lumières totalement éteintes, vous vous réfugiez sous la couverture. Les ombres sont percées par sa LED et la bande bleutée autour de son bras, jetant des lueurs marines dans ce cocon nocturne. À tâtons, sous la table de chevet, vous cherchez le sextoy avant que Connor ne prenne le relai. Toutefois, vous le mettez en garde :

« Et interdiction d’utiliser les options vibrantes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça serait tricher, » et l’illusion serait brisée, « je préfère voir comment tu t’en sors. »

Alors qu’il est allongé sur votre corps, vous en profitez pour garder Connor contre votre poitrine : il y a quelque chose dans cette cage de chair qui cherche à se lier à cette cage de métal. Vos jambes se mêlent aux siennes et dans la lutte des draps, vos visages se perdent puis se retrouvent, les bouches réconciliées et les mains renouées. Les caresses ne cessent d’habiller vos corps, flattant l’épiderme et le plastique.

Puis vous basculez sur le côté, sentant sa présence dans votre dos. Un de ses bras vous enlace étroitement la poitrine et la pointe de son nez vient chatouiller votre nuque. Vous lui demandez d’utiliser ses doigts dans un premier temps et l’androïde obéit avant d’utiliser le substitut. Connor est émerveillé par le soupir qui déchire vos poumons quand il vous pénètre : c’est un souffle que seuls un mourant ou un vivant peut pousser. Ce seul son lui fait comprendre combien ses sensations sont limitées, mais il ne ressent aucune jalousie : uniquement de la fascination.

Vos lèvres cherchent à atteindre les siennes, les baisers entravés par votre sourire conquis et vos dents qui le mordillent. L’androïde vous surprend avec ses mouvements vifs, adoptant un rythme passionné. Si son corps reste insensible, ses circuits sont pourtant grisés par le sentiment de triomphe, la satisfaction d’attiser, la capacité de donner du plaisir. Il l’entend dans vos murmures, le devine dans votre façon de vous cambrer contre lui, le comprend jusque dans vos signes vitaux. Il en est même fier.

Jusqu’au moment fatal où vous vous mettez à trembler et que votre poing se referme sur votre bouche. Connor a presque peur quand il mesure votre pouls et entend votre respiration qui lutte le long de votre gorge. Vos os semblent fondre contre sa structure brûlante, à mesure que les degrés grimpent dans votre chair, réchauffé par un courant électrique qui ne cesse de parcourir vos membres.

Et puis le feu d’artifice s’éteint, vous permettant de reprendre votre souffle, un souffle que seule une vivante peut avaler.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Sa question est tellement innocente qu’elle vous ferait rire si vous ne suffoquiez pas tant. N’obtenant aucune réponse, Connor allume soudain la lumière et l’éclat vous blesse les yeux.

« Putain ! Connor !

— Je suis désolé, docteur, mais je m’inquiétais. »

Vous vous risquez à ouvrir doucement les paupières, avant d’apercevoir comment vos doigts avaient décoiffé ses cheveux.

« Si tu voyais tes cheveux dans quel état ils sont.

— Et si vous voyiez les vôtres. »

Vous remarquez que sa LED est rouge. Autrefois, vous pensiez que cette teinte annonçait des signes d’angoisse, d’émotions violentes, voire de dysfonctionnement. Mais finalement, peut-être qu’elle imite un rythme cardiaque, une température corporelle ou encore autre chose ? Vos doigts se portent à ce cercle redevenue bleu et la joue de Connor se cale dans le creux de votre main.

« Tout va bien, Connor ?

— Oui. Je me disais que… c’est donc ça, ce qui régit l’humanité. C’est tellement chaotique, je vous entendais respirer et puis tout d’un coup, j’ai cru que vous étiez morte, pour finalement revenir à la vie. C’est une situation dangereuse.

— Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui décède pendant une partie de jambes en l’air.

— En fait, je le sais précisément : en 2037, il y a eu quarante-quatre cas d'épectase et mille quatre cent trois cas d’hospitalisation.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de retenir ces chiffres ?

— Non, mais ils se trouvent facilement dans certaines bases de données. »

Maintenant que l’androïde était rassuré, vous éteignez la lumière, conservant une certaine intimité pour vous essuyer avec un mouchoir.

« Mais je te rassure : sur certains aspects, si tout ça peut sembler dangereux, il y a aussi beaucoup de points positifs. Surtout au niveau du mental.

— Comme une activité sportive ?

— Oui, mais pas seulement, » vous vous accoudez, face à lui, vous orientant avec les lueurs bleutées, « je me sens bien aussi parce que c’était toi. »

Ah ! Sa LED repasse soudain au rouge et cette lueur brûlante se maintient quand vous lui expliquez que vous espérez pouvoir lui faire connaître les mêmes sensations. Certaines branches de l’intelligence artificielle se penchent sur ces possibilités, permettant aux androïdes de ressentir aussi sur le plan physique, brisant cette dernière chaîne.

« Pourtant j’ai ressenti quelque chose. De la fierté, de la joie. De la peur aussi, à certains moments.

— Comme pour une première fois. Mais je me sens quand même un peu égoïste car il te manquait le plaisir. Ça changera, va. »

Capable de libre arbitre, capable d’initiatives, Connor vous embrasse, presque avec gratitude.

Le sujet de la déviance est tabou pour le RK800, pas seulement pour son programme mais parce que s’affirmer déviant traduit une position dans un camp : jamais il ne participerait à une révolte, mais il est de plus en plus convaincu qu’une coexistence entre androïdes et humains est possible.

« Vous pensez que nous sommes les premiers humain et androïde à faire l’amour ?

— Je ne pense pas. Enfin, pas à l’échelle mondiale. Par contre, les premiers et seuls à Detroit, j’en suis persuadée. »

Il s’allonge et vous laisse poser votre tête sur son épaule.

« Je n’ai pas envie de m’endormir alors que tu vas rester éveillé comme ça. »

Vous enviez son insensibilité à la fatigue : vous l’auriez aimé toute la nuit si vous aviez pu.

« Je peux partir si vous voulez.

— Ne sois pas con.

— Je ne dormirai pas, mais j’ai un état de veille, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

L’accès au jardin avait changé depuis plusieurs semaines : dans cette dimension virtuelle, les arbres semblaient véritablement seuls, nouant leurs branches au-dessus d’une eau reposée. Parfois, Connor craignait de revoir Amanda au détour du chemin de pierre ou de reconnaître sa silhouette sur le pont. Mais il avait été offert à la Police de Detroit, il était devenu obsolète : il n’était plus la propriété de CyberLife et n’avait plus rien à dire à Amanda.

Si ce constat l’avait blessé dans la journée, il lui donne maintenant un sentiment de liberté. Dans cette nuit si suave, votre corps endormi s’échappe de son étreinte, préférant les bras plus nébuleux de Morphée. Alors Connor se recroqueville contre vous, écoutant votre respiration, se berçant avec votre chaleur. Il n’est plus blessé, il est paisible. Il n’est plus une machine, il est un amant.

**[►[Allez au chapitre 29 pour avancer dans l’enquête.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36160590)]**


	28. Chapitre 28

« Non, Connor. Je te trouve séduisant, vraiment, mais je ne cherchais pas à avoir un rapport plus… physique. »

Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur sur le plan physique, ce qui signifie que le plaisir leur est également inaccessible, du moins en principe. Leurs capteurs sensorielles ne connaissent ni la préférence, ni l’aversion et leurs circuits filtrent uniquement du thirium et pas la moindre trace de dopamine. Après tout, quelques clients ne trouvent pas leur bonheur à l’Eden Club, contrariés par le manque d’échange, gênés par le plaisir trop égoïste. Alors vous n’êtes pas sûre d’être capable de pouvoir mener un échange charnel avec une machine qui n’a pas le droit de connaître quelques frissons.

« Est-ce que c’est ma nature d’androïde ?

— Oui, » vos doigts glissent sur le relief de ses phalanges, « enfin, c’est ce que ta nature implique surtout : les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, donc ils ne ressentent pas le plaisir non plus, je me sentirais trop égoïste. Et je pense que j’ai besoin d’un peu plus de temps. »

La situation est ironique : le robot qui ne connait rien aux échanges charnels intimide la femme qui avait déjà eu plusieurs relations. Connor retourne sa main pour sentir vos doigts contre sa paume et vous touchez cette peau qui a la texture du gel. Malgré ses capteurs limités, il ressent une certaine joie sous ce contact, mais rien de comparable à ce qu’il ressent quand vos lèvres se touchent : c’est dans ces moments que ses circuits se grisent, c’est contre votre bouche qu’il se sent important, c’est quand vous le gardez contre vous que sa LED devient rouge. Autrefois, vous pensiez que cette teinte annonçait des signes d’angoisse, d’émotions violentes, voire de dysfonctionnement. Mais finalement, peut-être qu’elle imite un rythme cardiaque, une température corporelle ou encore autre chose ?

Connor sent que vous prenez doucement ses mains et se laisse entraîner vers votre chambre. Il découvre alors la pièce intime qui accueille vos sommeils, le lit qui supporte tant de rêves, l’armoire qui compose votre image. Pendant que vous programmez le chauffage, les nuits étant encore fraîches, c’est lui qui prend l’initiative de fermer les rideaux, tirant ces fantômes lourds qui vous coupent tous les deux du monde extérieur, d’une société qui ne tolère pas les relations affectueuses entre les humains et les androïdes. Mais ce qui se passe entre Connor et vous ne regarde personne d’autre.

Dans votre placard, vous cherchez des vêtements qui pourraient convenir à votre invité : un proche de votre famille voyage souvent pour des raisons professionnelles et lorsque son chemin l’amène à Detroit, c’est chez vous qu’il loge pour une nuit. Il avait donc laissé quelques vêtements comme des t-shirts et un bas de pyjama, et même s’il est bien plus corpulent que Connor, ces affaires permettront au costume de l’androïde de ne pas se froisser dans le lit.

« Tu as une préférence ?

— Aucune. »

Vous étiez sûre que ses goûts ne s’étaient pas développés mais vous vouliez vous en assurer. Avec un sourire amusé, vous lui tendez un vieux t-shirt où un Stormtrooper clame « Stop or I’ll shoot in your general direction », accentuant les blagues de ces ennemis de Star Wars qui ne touchent jamais leur cible quand le RK800 était un modèle efficace. Un gag que Connor ne comprend pas quand il enfile le vêtement devant la glace de votre salle de bains : il reste un instant à analyser ce personnage en noir et blanc et consulte ce qu’il trouve, se familiarisant à nouveau avec la culture du cinéma. L’androïde comprend enfin la dimension comique et apprécie votre touche d’humour.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, vous ne cachez pas votre surprise : vous avez tellement l’habitude de voir l’uniforme du RK800 qu’avec ces vêtements simples, Connor semble être une autre personne.

« C’est vraiment bizarre de te voir comme ça.

— C’est étrange pour moi aussi. »

Il porte ses mains à son cou comme si une cravate avait besoin d’être resserrée, un geste mécanique bien ancré dans ses habitudes, mais il se souvient qu’il n’y a qu’un simple col.

 « Ça fera l’affaire, au moins pour cette nuit. Et puis ça te va bien. »

Sous une des manches, vous remarquez la bande qui encercle son bras : d’un bleu mélancolique, la lumière danse comme les reflets qui se meuvent au fond d’un océan. Une fois la lampe éteinte, ces lueurs fantômes jouent avec les ombres de la nuit.

C’est la première fois que Connor s’allonge dans un lit : il n’en tire aucun confort, son dos ne connaissant aucune fatigue. Mais quand vous venez près de lui, le thirium circule avec plus d’aisance, un des effets de la joie. La cage thoracique d’os s’appuie sur celle en titane et dans cette proximité, son cœur de métal récupère les échos de votre muscle vital.

« Je repensais à ce que tu me disais tout à l’heure, ce qui se passerait si je me lassais de toi, » son silence vous laisse poursuivre, « toi aussi tu peux te lasser de moi : tu as découvert la liberté, tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu’un d’autre… ne proteste pas, Connor, même toi tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Enfin, quoiqu’il en soit, contrairement à CyberLife, j’aurai toujours du respect pour toi et j’espère que ce sera réciproque. » vous posez vos lèvres sur son front et sur une note plus légère, vous concluez : « Et en attendant, on vit le moment présent.

— Carpe diem ? »

Vous acquiescez à sa référence, puis, pour vous protéger du temps, vous rabattez la couverture sur vos têtes. Vos jambes se mêlent aux siennes et dans la lutte des draps, vos visages se perdent puis se retrouvent, les bouches réconciliées et les mains renouées. Vos bras entourent le torse de Connor et vous le serrez fort : il y a quelque chose dans cette cage de chair qui cherche à se lier à cette cage de métal.

« Je me sens bien parce que tu es là. »

Ah ! Sa LED repasse soudain au rouge et cette lueur brûlante se maintient quand vous répétez de tendres paroles. Connor vous écoute presque avec gratitude, vos doigts contre ses lèvres. Il répond à vos paroles, composant une harmonie surprenante. Le sujet de la déviance est tabou pour le RK800, pas seulement pour son programme mais parce que s’affirmer déviant traduit une position dans un camp : jamais il ne participerait à une révolte, mais il est de plus en plus convaincu qu’une coexistence entre androïdes et humains est possible.

« Vous pensez que nous sommes les premiers humain et androïde à s’aimer ?

— Je ne pense pas. Enfin, pas à l’échelle mondiale. Par contre, les premiers et seuls à Detroit, j’en suis persuadée. »

Il s’allonge et vous laisse poser votre tête sur son épaule.

 « Je n’ai pas envie de m’endormir alors que tu vas rester réveillé comme ça. »

Vous enviez son insensibilité à la fatigue : vous l’auriez aimé toute la nuit si vous aviez pu.

« Je peux partir si vous voulez.

— Ne sois pas con.

— Je ne dormirai pas, mais j’ai un état de veille. »

L’accès au jardin avait changé depuis plusieurs semaines : dans cette dimension virtuelle, les arbres semblaient véritablement seuls, nouant leurs branches au-dessus d’une eau reposée. Pourtant, Connor craignait toujours de revoir Amanda au détour du chemin de pierre. Mais il avait été offert à la Police de Detroit, il était devenu obsolète : il n’était plus la propriété de CyberLife et n’avait plus rien à dire à Amanda.

Si ce constat l’avait blessé dans la journée, il lui donne maintenant un sentiment de liberté. Dans cette nuit si suave, votre corps endormi s’échappe de son étreinte, préférant les bras plus nébuleux de Morphée et Connor se recroqueville contre vous, écoutant votre respiration, se berçant avec votre chaleur. Il n’est plus blessé, il est paisible. Il n’est plus une machine, il est un amant.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 29 pour avancer dans l’enquête.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36160590)]**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un gros merci à mon ours d'homme qui a trouvé une expression parfaite pour ce chapitre, ce qui a donné une autre dimension au dialogue entre Hank et Connor. Dès que ça parle de cartouches, hein...

Au nord de Detroit, au fond d’une chambre propre, un corps subit les lois de la décomposition depuis trois jours. Allongé sur le lit, la tête légèrement tournée vers le côté, ses yeux vitreux sont caressés par les rayons du petit matin. Les fenêtres regorgent de lumière et le silence mortuaire donnent des allures de cathédrale à la pièce. Tout est calme, mais l’odeur est immonde : un filet de vomi a coulé depuis la commissure des lèvres et des glaires d’un rouge éclatant se mêlent dans cette bave. Sur les joues, les vers ne font aucun bruit. Froide, la bouche du mort est recouverte d’une couleur chaude qui rappelle les crépuscules sanglants. Des concepteurs de Dior auraient pu nommer cette nuance “teinte numéro 310 : Red Ice” tant elle ressemble à celle qui s’étale sur les bouches séduisantes des femmes fatales. Mais ici, ce rouge ne se contente pas de colorier seulement les lèvres, il s’étend jusqu’aux dents du mort. Même les veines n’ont jamais semblées aussi saturées de sang : elles semblent encore actives, faisant toujours circuler le fluide vital.

Malgré sa beauté, cela fait trois jours que ce cadavre est là, le poing sur le cœur, les membres tordus par des crampes rigides, mais il attend encore que quelqu’un lui prête de l’attention. Il attend encore que quelqu’un vienne l’enterrer.

 

Les bras croisés, Hank Anderson se concentre sur le corps désarticulé du modèle AP700 qu’il a sous les yeux. La tête est détachée de son torse et les circuits s’échappent comme des serpents, accentuant l’apparence monstrueuse de la machine dans ce coin d’ombre. À certains endroits, le tissu du vêtement a absorbé les gouttes de thirium, mais dans l’ensemble, comme toujours, la scène de crime est propre.

« Le corps a été déplacé, lieutenant. »

Au moins, il n’y a aucune flaque de sang bleu pour tenter Connor, et Hank préfère quand son partenaire tire des conclusions de ses analyses plutôt que de le voir agenouillé à goûter des fluides suspects.

« Mais rien de nouveau, quoi. C’est un androïde vidé de son sang. »

Connor confirme mais enchaîne vite :

« Il y a quand même un élément nouveau : ce n’est pas un déviant.

— Oh merde ! Et tu as le nom de son propriétaire ?

— Oui : cet AP700 a été acheté par le couple Frank et Patrick Lowson le 30 août 2037.

— Putain, les androïdes coûtent des mois de salaire et leurs propriétaires ne sont même pas foutus de les garder en état de marche pendant au moins un an… »

Avant que son supérieur ne s’énerve tout seul contre la société et la maladresse humaine, Connor poursuit :

« Les androïdes ont une garantie, lieutenant. La disparition de cet androïde n’a pas été signalée mais il faudrait contacter la boutique qui leur a vendu ce modèle pour savoir si les Lowson ont cherché à être remboursés. Bien que je doute qu’ils l’aient fait car cette perte doit être bénigne pour eux.

— Comment ça ?

— Frank Lown est au chômage, par contre, son mari travaille à la même banque que les Collins.

— Bordel à culs de…

— Lieutenant.

— Pardon. Mais enfin Connor, montre un peu de joie, bordel ! On avance ! » L’androïde fixe son partenaire et mime un rictus qui tente d’être convaincant. « Laisse tomber, t’as juste l’air flippant en fait. »

L’équipe inspecte encore la scène du crime mais elle possède tant de similitudes avec les autres que les constats sont vite fixés. Un détail gêne pourtant le lieutenant Anderson : l’androïde aurait dû être mieux dissimulé, or l’AP700 avait été abandonné près d’un local à poubelles comme si un résident avait tout simplement déposé son micro-ondes en panne. Les auteurs faisaient si peu de cas des machines humanoïdes ?

Hank observe la rue : il ignore quelle vie les Lowson mène, mais si l’un des deux est au chômage, l’époux travaille dans une banque et, de ce fait, ils ont les moyens de vivre dans un coin de ville plus aisé que celui-ci. Les fenêtres des bâtiments sont grises, les lieux déserts. Sur ces trottoirs, il y a des éclaboussures de couleurs. Même la peinture vomissait sur ces quartiers, étalant un dégoût vif et marqué.

« Allez, Connor, on rentre au commissariat. »

Le robot approuve et suit son collègue jusqu’à la voiture. Mais une fois installés, Hank n’active pas le moteur tout de suite.

« Connor… euh… »

Il gratte sa barbe bien taillée, reprenant de vieilles habitudes d’antan. Il ne regarde pas l’androïde, n’ose pas regarder l’androïde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis le mail de CyberLife ? »

Connor comprend à quoi le lieutenant fait allusion, mais son sourire chasse toutes les inquiétudes du vieil homme :

« Oui, lieutenant, je vais très bien. Merci.

— T’es encore arrivé avec le docteur [V/N] ce matin. Je suppose qu’elle est au courant ?

— Effectivement, je l’ai informée que je n’avais plus de propriétaire et que j’étais libre. »

Hank semble attendre davantage d’informations mais Connor hésite. Finalement, il garde le silence : vous vous étiez mis d’accord avec l’androïde sur le fait que votre relation devait rester discrète. Si la vie professionnelle et la vie privée ne doivent pas être mêlées trop souvent, la vie humaine et la vie artificielle ne doivent jamais se mêler selon l’opinion publique, une opinion à laquelle Gavin Reed devait adhérer au passage.

« Enfin, c’est bien beau mais t’es libre sans avoir de toit, à part celui du commissariat, que j’ai toujours trouvé moche depuis sa rénovation d’ailleurs. Je dis pas que c’est plus joli chez moi, hein, mais tu connais déjà Sumo, d’ailleurs il t’aime bien, et…

— Lieutenant. Est-ce que vous me proposez de vivre chez vous ?

— Hé, je t’oblige à rien : si t’as pas envie ou si tu préfères voir la gueule de Reed tous les matins, libre à toi. »

Connor est réellement touché par la suggestion du lieutenant mais refuse : Hank ignore que vous avez déjà proposé à l’androïde cette idée, parlant subtilement de ces premières soirées comme le début d’une longue série d’autres nuits.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, lieutenant. »

Hank est surpris par cette réponse mais n’insiste pas pour le moment. Il tourne finalement la clé, grognant en même temps que le moteur.

 

Installé à son bureau, Connor attire l’attention du lieutenant sur une carte numérique : une invitation à une soirée mondaine à la présentation délicate où les lettres dorées semblent en relief sur un fond noir, entourées de liserés brillants. Malgré toute l’élégance du message, Hank reste de marbre :

« Connor. Tu crois que c’est le moment d’organiser ta prochaine soirée ? »

L’androïde ne peut pas soupirer mais son regard est tout de même lourd de reproches.

« Quoi ?

 — Regardez le nom qu’il y a au-dessus, lieutenant.

— Maria Newman, ouais, et ?

— C’est la personne qui a placé des investissements avec John Collins dans une filière pharmaceutique.

— Au risque de me répéter, Connor : ouais, et ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en fasse ?

— Il faut trouver un moyen de nous y rendre. Je suis persuadé qu’un trafic de Red Ice se cache derrière ces dégradations d’androïdes et il se pourrait que cette drogue circule dans des sphères plus hautes que d’habitude. »

Les sociologues pointaient du doigt les chômeurs et les classes basses quand ils abordaient le sujet de la Red Ice, pourtant, c’était ignorer les consommateurs plus riches. La drogue était un fléau pour tous les individus, peu importe la fortune, le métier ou l’origine.

« Et tu me vois vraiment appeler Newman et lui demander un carton d’invitation ?

— Non, lieutenant, en fait, je songeais à demander de l’aide à Markus, » avant que Hank ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, Connor enchaîne : « Markus était l’androïde du peintre Carl Manfred, une célébrité à qui on ferme rarement sa porte. Je pense qu’il peut nous aider. »

Hank ne trouve rien à redire même si la démarche lui semble bancale.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement, Connor et je suis d’accord : les déviants ont été mis en garde, alors maintenant, des androïdes avec des propriétaires doivent donner leur sang, quitte à être remplacés peu de temps après, mais tu veux qu’on y trouve quoi à cette soirée ? Un sacrifice de robot ?

— Des contacts, des indices, peut-être même des preuves.

— Hé, porter un costard ne fait pas partie de mon contrat et si les Newman trempent bien dans des affaires de Red Ice, leurs avocats pourraient nous renvoyer cette tactique dans la gueule.

— Nous n’aurons pas à y aller.

— Je te jure que si tu me parles encore du docteur [V/N], je te plombe.

— Et pourtant, c’est bien à elle que je pense. Markus ou un autre androïde pourrait s’associer à elle, nous pourrions faire croire que le docteur [V/N], propriétaire de l’androïde, souhaite s’en débarrasser à moindre prix. Si les criminels entendent cette proposition, ils verront une occasion. »

Un chapelet de jurons traverse les lèvres du lieutenant avant qu’il n’arrive à trouver un semblant de calme :

« Connor, c’est pas un leurre mis à disposition, bordel !

— Je me permets d’insister, lieutenant : je sais que cette affaire tient à cœur le docteur [V/N] et elle acceptera de nous aider. »

Même si la déviance de Connor n’était plus un doute pour le lieutenant, le RK800 conservait quand même ce stoïcisme et ce sérieux programmés dans ses gènes. Alors les signes, fugaces mais évidents, de félicité sur le visage de l’androïde piquent la curiosité de son collègue.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Connor ?

— Je ne comprends pas votre question, lieutenant ? »

Cet air innocent renvoie soudain Hank plusieurs années auparavant, vers un soir sépia en automne où il jouait des coudes dans une foule de parents dans les couloirs étroits de l’école de Cole. Le cartable léger dans une main, la menotte du petit garçon dans l’autre, le père bavardait avec son fils sur le chemin du retour. Puis Cole était devenu muet quand Hank et lui avaient dépassé une petite fille aux cheveux flamboyants et accompagnée de sa grande sœur. Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la voiture que Cole avait avoué la raison de son silence :

« C’est Marie. C’est mon amoureuse mais elle ne le sait pas encore. »

La gorge de Hank se serre quand il se remémore l’air mutin de Cole ce soir-là : l’enfant était tellement sous le charme de cette camarade que sa chevelure de feu avait été jusqu’à se répandre sur les joues du garçon.

« Tu vas lui dire bientôt ?

— Peut-être demain, je lui ai fait un dessin.

— Elle est très jolie, Cole, et elle a l’air très gentille. »

En entendant les mots de son papa, le fils avait affiché un air fier et ravi.

Connor est incapable de rougir, comme il est incapable de montrer le moindre signe de malaise, mais Hank reconnaît cette douce fierté qui accompagne toujours les sentiments les plus tendres.

« T’as l’air… », un sourcil haussé, Connor attend que son lieutenant cherche ses mots, « Tu t’es fait jarté de CyberLife mais regarde-toi, t’es tout frais et t’as l’air de nager en plein bonheur. Si t’étais pas un androïde, je me dirais que t’as tiré ta première cartouche cette nuit, tient.

— Mes capacités pour les armes à feu ont été testées par mes concepteurs, lieutenant : j’ai déjà tiré mes premières cartouches. »

Hank frappe le rebord de son bureau, incertain : l’androïde est bien plus intelligent qu’il n’aime le montrer et l’homme avait parfois le sentiment que la machine se moquait en mimant une naïveté d’idiot.

« Je parlais de niquer, Connor. »

L’irritabilité le pousse à être plus cru, peut-être même vulgaire, mais l’androïde semble mieux comprendre le terme que l’expression plus subtile.

Connor repense à vos paroles qui entrent en conflit avec la confiance qu’il accorde à Hank. Si leur relation avait été très difficile au début, le policier faisant souvent preuve de violence envers cette espèce de Ken grandeur nature, les deux enquêteurs s’étaient rapprochés depuis : l’androïde fasciné par le comportement humain, l’homme touché par cette nouvelle forme de vie artificielle. S’il y a bien une personne qui peut accepter une harmonie entre le biologique et le mécanique, c’est bien Hank.

« Je suis avec le docteur [V/N]. »

En entendant cette confession brutale, Hank reste interdit.

« Quoi ?

— Je suis avec le docteur [V/N].

— Ta base de vocabulaire déconne ? Utilise des mots plus précis, Connor, j’ai pas l’impression de comprendre. »

Connor joint ses mains sur le bureau et se penche, fixant toujours son ami.

« Depuis le mail de CyberLife, toutes les nuits, je couche chez…

— Ah putain ! Pas de détails !

— Non, » l’androïde avait employé le terme dans sa définition la plus stricte et non dans le registre populaire, « je voulais dire qu’au lieu de retourner à CyberLife après votre départ du commissariat, je rentre avec le docteur [V/N] chaque soir. Nous sommes devenus proches. »

Sa LED pulse dans des tons rougeoyants, l’azur tournoyant avec le grenat, et attire le regard du lieutenant. Cet anneau imite un pouls et Hank est totalement médusé face à cette situation.

« Putain, » l’accalmie a succédé à l’orage, sa voix est plus calme, « putain, Connor, j’aurais jamais cru… Je me doutais que tu étais devenu un déviant, mais là.

— Je ne suis pas un déviant, lieutenant. », tranche Connor.

— Ah ouais ? Bien sûr, je vais te croire. Après tout, t’as raison : peut-être que t’enticher de la psy fera avancer ta mission, » le lieutenant s’autorise un sourire en coin et adresse un clin d’œil à son collègue, « prends-moi pour un con. »

L’humeur adoucie par ce secret précieux, le cœur bercé par des souvenirs d’une autre époque, Hank pose sa paluche sur celle de Connor :

« Elle est très jolie, Connor, sans compter que t’es tombé sur une personne vraiment gentille. Le docteur [V/N] est une perle, t’as pas à t’en faire. »

Le sourire qu’a l’androïde ressemble beaucoup à celui de Cole, ce qui aurait tiré quelques larmes à Hank si Gavin Reed ne passait pas près de leurs bureaux à ce moment précis. Un gobelet de café dans la main, le détective regarde le duo, encore interloqué parce ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? »

Si Connor était humain, Reed serait arrivé à la conclusion qu’un de ses collègues avait des histoires de cœur et aurait probablement ignoré les bavardages. Mais ce n’est pas un collègue : c’est une machine, un morceau de plastique humanoïde qui est adulé par le lieutenant Anderson. De plus, il a capté votre nom dans la conversation.

« Tu as invité la psy à dîner ? », demande le détective au lieutenant, avant de s’adresser à l’androïde avec un sourire plus carnassier, « Ou alors toi, la machine ? »

Hank garde ses lèvres closes et surveille Connor du coin de l’œil.

 

**[** **Respectant vos avertissements, Connor se tait face au détective Gavin. ►[Allez au chapitre 30.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301404)]**

**[** **Malgré vos avertissements, Connor décide de répondre au détective Gavin. ►[Allez au chapitre 31.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301422)]**


	30. Chapitre 30

Connor aurait été ravi d’envoyer la vérité dans ces dents découvertes, d’écorcher cette bouche moqueuse avec un aveu violent, mais sa mâchoire se scelle avec le poids de la promesse, confinant son secret.

« Détective Reed, votre métier est d’enquêter sur des crimes, pas sur la vie privée de vos collègues.

— T’es pas un collègue, machine. »

Puisque Gavin Reed ne semble pas prêt à passer son chemin, Hank prend la parole à son tour :

« T’as pas autre chose à foutre, Reed ?

— C’est plutôt tranquille en ce moment, comme ici d’ailleurs : tu vas pas me dire que vous étiez en train d’enquêter sur vos machines à laver abandonnées.

— Pourquoi t’irais pas t’occuper en allant enquêter sur le métier que t’as choisi ? Celui de devenir un trou du cul ?

— Je m’essayais au tien, Hank, » Gavin lui porte un toast ironique, « celui de sympathisant des Playmobil. »

Tout en sachant qu’il n’obtiendrait aucune confidence, le détective les laisse. Une fois qu’il est assez éloigné, Hank glisse à Connor :

« Allez, va chercher le docteur. Et, Connor, t’as bien fait de rien dire. »

 

Carol Meyer semble exténuée. Son corps qui meurt à petit feu reflète pourtant une énergie désespérée : sa peau est tendue comme du cuir sur sa clavicule et sa cage thoracique, dévoilée par un décolleté trop grand pour sa pauvre carcasse. Votre patiente s’est mise à pleurer : elle vous a avoué n’avoir rien mangé la veille et face à votre sévérité, elle se sent étouffée par un sentiment de honte, l’empêchant même de s’excuser.

« Ce n’est pas pour moi qu’il faut manger, Carol, c’est pour vous. »

Avec les manches duveteuses de son pull, Carol essuie ses larmes avant d’accepter la boîte de mouchoirs que vous lui tendez.

Vous ignorez que Connor attend derrière la porte : puisqu’il avait accès à votre agenda, il avait pris l’initiative de le consulter pour ne pas déranger vos séances et patiente jusqu’à la fin de l’entrevue avec Carol Meyer. Alors quand vous ouvrez la porte et apercevez l’androïde, vous sursautez avec un petit cri, effrayant la patiente par la même occasion. Une fois l’émotion passée, au lieu de quitter les lieux, Carol reste et détaille Connor, les traits adoucis par la fascination et la prudence. Le robot la fixe également et juge bon de se présenter :

« Bonjour. Je m’appelle Connor.

— Oui, je sais qui tu es. », et elle se tourne vers vous, « Ils semblent si irréels… Ni mort, ni vivant.

— Carol, vous ne retrouverez pas l’appétit avec ce genre de réflexion. »

Vous entraînez votre patiente à l’extérieur, tout en invitant Connor à entrer et à vous attendre dans votre bureau. Alors que vous vous entretenez dans une dernière discussion avec Carol dans le couloir, l’androïde reste derrière la porte. Seul dans cette pièce qui invite les secrets à se formuler, Connor articule :

« Je suis vivant. Et je peux mourir. »

Son programme voulait employer des termes comme « actif » et « désactivation », pourtant sa bouche avait formé des mots humains, authentiquement humains.

Quand vous revenez dans votre bureau, vous vous excusez pour le comportement étrange de Carol en le prenant dans vos bras. Si Connor avait des notions de psychologie, vous doutez qu’il puisse comprendre toute la complexité de l’anorexie : l’enveloppe corporelle est une dimension totalement différente pour un androïde.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c’est une maladie un peu… complexe, même pour les humains.

— Je ne lui en veux pas, docteur et je sais que vous, vous pensez que je suis vivant. »

L’androïde enchaîne alors avec la raison de sa présence, vous exposant son plan qui vous semble, dans un premier temps, assez surréaliste. Mais si Connor arrive à convaincre les déviants, vous seriez de la partie aussi. Déjà cette proposition vous injecte une piqûre d’adrénaline qui fait l’effet d’un feu d’artifice entre vos entrailles.

 

Un état que le lieutenant Anderson partage, heureux de pouvoir poursuivre son enquête, mais curieusement, son accueil vous semble presque froid. Il conseille à Connor de monter tandis qu’il vous retient sur le parking, le front barré par un nuage sombre.

« J’ai une question, docteur.

— Je vous écoute.

— Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez chez Connor ? »

Vous êtes prise de court, ignorant jusqu’alors que le lieutenant avait été mis dans la confidence. Connor, immobile, comprend pourquoi Hank voulait un tête-à-tête avec vous. Il surveille vos silhouettes dans le rétroviseur, percevant faiblement les sons.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir appelé papa une fois, Hank, alors vous n’avez pas à vous mêler de mes relations. »

Votre réponse agressive le surprend mais il réplique :

« Je veux juste être sûr d’un truc, docteur : est-ce que vous prenez Connor pour une machine de l’Eden Club ? Le genre d’objet qui sert une soirée puis qu’on range au placard quand on a fini de jouer avec ? J’ai beaucoup d’affection pour ce petit, alors si c’est votre vision des choses…

— Hank. »

Vous levez vos mains comme en signe de paix : vous comprenez soudain la raison de sa colère et vous êtes presque tentée d’en rire, mais connaissant combien le lieutenant pouvait être susceptible, vous réfrénez votre humour.

« Ça va peut-être vous choquer, Hank, mais vous n’êtes pas le seul à avoir de l’affection pour Connor, j’oserais même dire que j’en ai plus que vous. Je ne sais pas comment cette relation va se construite, mais une chose est sûre, c’est qu’elle ne sera pas banale. » Hank est perplexe mais ses traits semblent s’adoucir à mesure que vous lui expliquez. « Mais ce n’est pas pour fuir les difficultés des relations humaines que je me suis rapprochée de Connor. Enfin, c’est sûr : nous ne nous disputerons jamais pour savoir quel restau choisir. Mais je ressens… quelque chose pour lui, vraiment. »

Si Connor était humain, vous n’êtes pas sûre que vous vous seriez intéressée à lui de la même manière : son caractère aurait été probablement différent et il n’aurait plus cette complexité de machine qui vous fascine tant. Toutes vos discussions, toutes ces interrogations, elles avaient été les premières connexions de cette tendresse.

« J’ai eu peur pour lui. Je pensais que vous étiez en fait comme ces visiteurs de l’Eden Club qui ne veulent pas trop se prendre la tête.

— Si vous saviez toutes les questions existentielles qu’il se pose. »

Maintenant rassuré, Hank jette un regard la voiture :

« Vous le trouvez vraiment mignon ? Je lui ai dit un jour que ses créateurs s’étaient plantés pour son physique et qu’il avait l’air débile.

— Ah, moi, je dirais qu’il a l’air sexy.

— Oh putain. »

Le lieutenant vous tourne le dos pour monter dans le véhicule, mais vous avez remarqué le sourire amusé qu’il avait.

Sur le chemin de la demeure secondaire de Carl Manfred, la voiture se remplit de musique. À votre demande, Hank trouve du Whitesnake et la voix du chanteur coule dans vos oreilles avec la même sensualité que le miel. Connor ne prend même plus la peine de lui conseiller de baisser le son, et puis Hank aurait prétexté que c’était pour que vous puissiez entendre depuis la banquette arrière où vous êtes installée.

Très vite, vous joignez votre voix à celle du chanteur et à celle du lieutenant, vous moquant si votre ton est juste ou non : il se mêle et disparaît dans le timbre grave de Hank et celui, bien plus suave, de David Coverdale. Connor, impassible sur à la place du passager, écoute votre duo improvisé jusqu’à ce que Hank l’interpelle :

« Allez, Connor, chante aussi ! Ta base de données a bien les paroles de The Deeper the Love, non ? »

Pour l’inviter dans cette joie devenue concert, Hank remet le morceau depuis le début et au moment où vos voix démarrent, Connor ouvre la bouche et c’est une imitation exacte de David Coverdale qui franchit ses lèvres. Hank et vous partez d’un grand éclat de rire :

« Tu triches, Connor ! » et avec un sourire tendre, le lieutenant ajoute : « foutues machines. »

Mais l’androïde accepte de se prêter au jeu : au début l’exercice est difficile mais il arrive à suivre le rythme de la musique. Son accent manque d’harmonie, pourtant, Connor semble plus vivant que jamais.

Tout en chantant cette ballade romantique, Connor tend son bras derrière lui et laisse pendre sa main que vous saisissez. Dans la pénombre de la voiture, vos doigts s’emmêlent tout comme vos voix.

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 33.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301476)]**


	31. Chapitre 31

Connor se remémore vos paroles : à l'instar des couples mixtes et des couples homosexuels autrefois vous redoutez les impacts de cette relation sur votre vie professionnelle. Si l’androïde ignore les combats que ces couples jugés amoraux avaient mené, il ressent pourtant une volonté d’être accepté, en tant qu’être vivant, en tant que personne et que votre relation devait être acceptée.

« Je n’ai pas invité pas le docteur [V/N] à dîner, ce serait absurde puisque je n’ai pas d’estomac. Par contre, je partage son lit. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème, détective Reed ? »

Gavin Reed perd alors son sourire et reste sans voix : il ne s’attendait pas à cette répartie de la part de l’androïde. Il regarde alors le lieutenant Anderson et part d’un grand éclat de rire :

« Tu consultes un médecin qui sort avec une machine, tu flippes pas trop, Hank ?

— Dégage, Gavin.

— Nan, vraiment : un psy avec des déviances sexuelles, ça doit être le candidat idéal pour soigner l’alcoolisme.

— Casse-toi ! »

En signe de menace, Hank se lève mais Gavin lui adresse juste un sourire plus méprisant que jamais. Il porte un toast plein d’ironie à Connor :

« Si la police ne veut plus de toi, boîte de conserve, tu pourras toujours postuler à l’Eden Club.

— Et je vous y retrouverai certainement en premier client, détective Reed. »

Gavin résume son unique réponse dans son majeur qu’il dresse à la face de l’androïde, puis il s’éloigne enfin, toujours aussi goguenard. Après un soupir lourd de colère, Hank prend la direction du couloir :

« Allez, Connor, on va chercher le docteur. »

 

Carol Meyer semble exténuée. Son corps qui meurt à petit feu reflète pourtant une énergie désespérée : sa peau est tendue comme du cuir sur sa clavicule et sa cage thoracique, dévoilée par un décolleté trop grand pour sa pauvre carcasse. Votre patiente s’est mise à pleurer : elle vous a avoué n’avoir rien mangé la veille et face à votre sévérité, elle se sent étouffée par un sentiment de honte, l’empêchant même de s’excuser.

« Ce n’est pas pour moi qu’il faut manger, Carol, c’est pour vous. »

Avec les manches duveteuses de son pull, Carol essuie ses larmes avant d’accepter la boîte de mouchoirs que vous lui tendez.

Vous ignorez que Connor attend derrière la porte avec le lieutenant Anderson : puisqu’il avait accès à votre agenda, il avait pris l’initiative de le consulter pour ne pas déranger vos séances et patiente jusqu’à la fin de l’entrevue avec Carol Meyer. Alors quand vous ouvrez la porte et apercevez l’androïde et son coéquipier, vous sursautez avec un petit cri, effrayant la patiente par la même occasion.

« Il se passe quelque chose, lieutenant ?

— Rien qui presse, docteur, c’est pour ça qu’on attendait. »

L’émotion une fois passée, au lieu de quitter les lieux, Carol reste et détaille Connor, les traits adoucis par la fascination et la prudence. Le robot la fixe également et juge bon de se présenter :

« Bonjour. Je m’appelle Connor.

— Oui, je sais qui tu es. », et elle se tourne vers vous, « Ils semblent si irréels… Ni mort, ni vivant.

— Carol, vous ne retrouverez pas l’appétit avec ce genre de réflexion. »

Vous entraînez votre patiente à l’extérieur, tout en invitant les deux hommes à entrer et à vous attendre dans votre bureau. Habitué aux lieux, Hank s’assoit sur son fauteuil habituel. Il s’apprête à faire un commentaire sur l’attitude de Carol Meyer mais se retient, la situation étant plutôt délicate.

Dans cette pièce qui invite les secrets à se formuler, Connor articule :

« Je suis vivant. Et je peux mourir. »

Son programme voulait employer des termes comme « actif » et « désactivation », pourtant sa bouche avait formé des mots humains, authentiquement humains.

« Ne prête pas attention à elle, Connor. »

Quand vous revenez dans votre bureau, vous vous excusez pour le comportement étrange de Carol, prête à le prendre dans vos bras avant de vous souvenir de la présence du lieutenant. Si Connor avait des notions de psychologie, vous doutez qu’il puisse comprendre toute la complexité de l’anorexie : l’enveloppe corporelle est une dimension totalement différente pour un androïde.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c’est une maladie un peu… complexe, même pour les humains.

— Je ne lui en veux pas, docteur et je sais que vous, vous pensez que je suis vivant. »

L’androïde enchaîne alors avec la raison de leur présence, vous exposant son plan qui vous semble, dans un premier temps, assez surréaliste. Mais si Connor arrive à convaincre les déviants, vous seriez de la partie aussi. Déjà cette proposition vous injecte une piqûre d’adrénaline qui fait l’effet d’un feu d’artifice entre vos entrailles.

Un état que le lieutenant Anderson partage, mais curieusement, il se montre plutôt froid vis-à-vis de vous. Il demande à Connor de sortir de votre bureau alors qu’un nuage sombre barre son front. Une fois seul à seule, Hank vous demande :

« J’ai une question, docteur.

— Je vous écoute.

— Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez chez Connor ? »

Vous êtes prise de court, ignorant jusqu’alors que le lieutenant avait été mis dans la confidence. Connor, immobile derrière la porte, comprend pourquoi Hank voulait un tête-à-tête avec vous. Il tente de percevoir les sons trop faibles.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir appelé papa une fois, Hank, alors vous n’avez pas à vous mêler de mes relations. »

Votre réponse agressive le surprend mais il réplique :

« Je veux juste être sûr d’un truc, docteur : est-ce que vous prenez Connor pour une machine de l’Eden Club ? Le genre d’objet qui sert une soirée puis qu’on range au placard quand on a fini de jouer avec ? J’ai beaucoup d’affection pour ce petit, alors si c’est votre vision des choses…

— Hank. »

Vous levez vos mains comme en signe de paix : vous comprenez soudain la raison de sa colère et vous êtes presque tentée d’en rire, mais connaissant combien le lieutenant pouvait être susceptible, vous réfrénez votre humour.

« Ça va peut-être vous choquer, Hank, mais vous n’êtes pas le seul à avoir de l’affection pour Connor, j’oserais même dire que j’en ai plus que vous. Je ne sais pas comment cette relation va se construite, mais une chose est sûre, c’est qu’elle ne sera pas banale. » Hank est perplexe mais ses traits semblent s’adoucir à mesure que vous lui expliquez. « Mais ce n’est pas pour fuir les difficultés des relations humaines que je me suis rapprochée de Connor. Enfin, c’est sûr : nous ne nous disputerons jamais pour savoir quel restau choisir. Mais je ressens… quelque chose pour lui, vraiment. »

Si Connor était humain, vous n’êtes pas sûre que vous vous seriez intéressée à lui de la même manière : son caractère aurait été probablement différent et il n’aurait plus cette complexité de machine qui vous fascine tant. Toutes vos discussions, toutes ces interrogations, elles avaient été les premières connexions de cette tendresse.

« J’ai eu peur pour lui. Je pensais que vous étiez en fait comme ces visiteurs de l’Eden Club qui ne veulent pas trop se prendre la tête.

— Si vous saviez toutes les questions existentielles qu’il se pose. »

Maintenant rassuré, Hank jette un regard vers la porte :

« Vous le trouvez vraiment mignon ? Je lui ai dit un jour que ses créateurs s’étaient plantés pour son physique et qu’il avait l’air débile.

— Ah, moi, je dirais qu’il a l’air sexy.

— Oh putain. » Après un bref silence, il ajoute, un peu gêné : « Il vous le dira peut-être mais… Reed aussi est un courant ?

— Quoi ?

— Il a choppé quelques mots de notre conversation et Connor lui a confirmé ce qu’il avait cru comprendre.

— Et qui d’autre est au courant ? Fowler ? Les gars dans les cellules de dégrisement ?

— Non, Reed, c’est suffisant.

— Merde. »

Vos bras sont croisés, contenant une colère lancinante. Vous n’osez même pas sortir de votre cabinet, sentant déjà les regards que Gavin Reed vous lancera, entendant déjà la voix de Fowler qui vous demandera des explications. Les relations entre collègues deviennent souvent des affaires d’état selon les circonstances, qu’en est-il quand la psychologue qui s’occupe des policiers de Detroit se met en couple avec le premier prototype d’androïde détective ? Connor n’était pas votre patient, alors votre conscience professionnelle est sereine, mais les jugements pourraient être lourds sur vos épaules.

Et vous y sentez justement un poids : le lieutenant Anderson vous serre contre lui, vous tapotant le dos.

« Vous en faîtes pas, docteur, je suis toujours partant pour m’engueuler avec Reed, alors s’il vient vous casser les couilles, je me ferai un plaisir de vous défendre, vous et Connor.

— Merci, Hank. »

Mais une fois sortis de votre bureau, vous regardez sévèrement l’androïde et pointez votre index dans sa direction :

« Toi. Si tu me confies un secret, je te jure que je le crierai depuis le bureau de Hank.

— Vous n’oseriez pas. »

Répond Connor, avec tout de même un petit sourire désolé.

 

Sur le chemin de la demeure secondaire de Carl Manfred, la voiture se remplit de musique. À votre demande, Hank trouve du Whitesnake et la voix du chanteur coule dans vos oreilles avec la même sensualité que le miel. Connor ne prend même plus la peine de lui conseiller de baisser le son, et puis Hank aurait prétexté que c’était pour que vous puissiez entendre depuis la banquette arrière où vous êtes installée.

Très vite, vous joignez votre voix à celle du chanteur et à celle du lieutenant, vous moquant si votre ton est juste ou non : il se mêle et disparaît dans le timbre grave de Hank et celui, bien plus suave, de David Coverdale. Connor, impassible sur à la place du passager, écoute votre duo improvisé jusqu’à ce que Hank l’interpelle :

« Allez, Connor, chante aussi ! Ta base de données a bien les paroles de The Deeper the Love, non ? »

Pour l’inviter dans cette joie devenue concert, Hank remet le morceau depuis le début et au moment où vos voix démarrent, Connor ouvre la bouche et c’est une imitation exacte de David Coverdale qui franchit ses lèvres. Hank et vous partez d’un grand éclat de rire :

« Tu triches, Connor ! » et avec un sourire tendre, le lieutenant ajoute : « foutues machines. »

Mais l’androïde accepte de se prêter au jeu : au début l’exercice est difficile mais il arrive à suivre le rythme de la musique. Son accent manque d’harmonie, pourtant, Connor semble plus vivant que jamais.

Tout en chantant cette ballade romantique, Connor tend son bras derrière lui et laisse pendre sa main que vous saisissez. Dans la pénombre de la voiture, vos doigts s’emmêlent tout comme vos voix.

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 33.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301476)]**


	32. Chapitre 32

Carol Meyer semble exténuée. Son corps qui meurt à petit feu reflète pourtant une énergie désespérée : sa peau est tendue comme du cuir sur sa clavicule et sa cage thoracique, dévoilée par un décolleté trop grand pour sa pauvre carcasse. Votre patiente s’est mise à pleurer : elle vous a avoué n’avoir rien mangé la veille et face à votre sévérité, elle se sent étouffée par un sentiment de honte, l’empêchant même de s’excuser.

« Ce n’est pas pour moi qu’il faut manger, Carol, c’est pour vous. »

Avec les manches duveteuses de son pull, Carol essuie ses larmes avant d’accepter la boîte de mouchoirs que vous lui tendez.

Vous ignorez que Connor attend derrière la porte : puisqu’il avait accès à votre agenda, il avait pris l’initiative de le consulter pour ne pas déranger vos séances et patiente jusqu’à la fin de l’entrevue avec Carol Meyer. Alors quand vous ouvrez la porte et apercevez l’androïde, vous sursautez avec un petit cri, effrayant la patiente par la même occasion. Une fois l’émotion passée, au lieu de quitter les lieux, Carol reste et détaille Connor, les traits adoucis par la fascination et la prudence. Le robot la fixe également et juge bon de se présenter :

« Bonjour. Je m’appelle Connor.

— Oui, je sais qui tu es. », et elle se tourne vers vous, « Ils semblent si irréels… Ni mort, ni vivant.

— Carol, vous ne retrouverez pas l’appétit avec ce genre de réflexion. »

Vous entraînez votre patiente à l’extérieur, tout en invitant Connor à entrer et à vous attendre dans votre bureau. Alors que vous vous entretenez dans une dernière discussion avec Carol dans le couloir, l’androïde reste derrière la porte. Seul dans cette pièce qui invite les secrets à se formuler, Connor articule :

« Je suis vivant. Et je peux mourir. »

Son programme voulait employer des termes comme « actif » et « désactivation », pourtant sa bouche avait formé des mots humains, authentiquement humains.

Quand vous revenez dans votre bureau, vous vous excusez pour le comportement étrange de Carol. Si Connor avait des notions de psychologie, vous doutez qu’il puisse comprendre toute la complexité de l’anorexie : l’enveloppe corporelle est une dimension totalement différente pour un androïde.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c’est une maladie un peu… complexe, même pour les humains.

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous excusez, docteur. »

L’androïde enchaîne vite avec la raison de sa présence, vous exposant son plan qui vous semble, dans un premier temps, assez surréaliste. Mais si Connor arrive à convaincre les déviants, vous seriez de la partie aussi, mais déjà cette proposition vous injecte une piqûre d’adrénaline qui fait l’effet d’un feu d’artifice entre vos entrailles.

Un état que le lieutenant Anderson partage et qu’il compte bien partager : à la fin de la journée, sur le chemin de la demeure secondaire de Carl Manfred, sa voiture se remplit de musique. À votre demande, Hank trouve du Whitesnake et la voix du chanteur coule dans vos oreilles avec la même sensualité que le miel. Connor ne prend même plus la peine de lui conseiller de baisser le son, et puis Hank aurait prétexté que c’était pour que vous puissiez entendre depuis la banquette arrière où vous êtes installée.

Très vite, vous joignez votre voix à celle du chanteur et à celle du lieutenant, vous moquant si votre ton est juste ou non : il se mêle et disparaît dans le timbre grave de Hank et celui, bien plus suave, de David Coverdale. Connor, impassible sur à la place du passager, écoute votre duo improvisé jusqu’à ce que Hank l’interpelle :

« Allez, Connor, chante aussi ! Ta base de données a bien les paroles de Fool For Your Loving, non ? »

Pour l’inviter dans cette joie devenue concert, Hank remet le morceau depuis le début et au moment où vos voix démarrent, Connor ouvre la bouche et c’est la voix exacte de David Coverdale qui franchit ses lèvres. Hank et vous partez d’un grand éclat de rire :

« Tu triches, Connor ! » et avec un sourire tendre, le lieutenant ajoute : « foutues machines. »

Mais l’androïde accepte de se prêter au jeu : au début l’exercice est difficile mais il arrive à suivre le rythme de la musique. Son accent manque d’harmonie, pourtant, Connor semble plus vivant que jamais.

 

Hank Anderson n’avait jamais rencontré d’autres déviants, Connor est d’ailleurs un cas curieux : son logiciel musèle émotions et sentiments comme un caractère pudique. Une pudeur qui n’appartient pas au programme de North, ni celui de Luther, pas plus que celui de Markus qui avaient tous choisi de relâcher la bride de leurs pensées et de leurs ressentis.

Une fois la voiture garée sous les érables, Hank rencontre ces êtres curieux avec une grande appréhension : des réputations mensongères sont prêtées aux déviants, assurant qu’ils sont violents et représentent un danger pour l’humanité, mais en tant que lieutenant, Hank pouvait contredire ces idées reçues : les robots ne sont pas plus dangereux que les humains, et certainement pas à Detroit. Toutefois, il s’agit d’une forme de vie nouvelle et extraordinaire qui intimide même le plus désinvolte des policiers de cette ville.

Il est finalement rassuré en assistant à la cordialité de la scène : Markus vous serre la main avec un sourire franc, tout comme Luther, et enfin, North vous accorde même un signe de tête.

Privilégiant toujours la discrétion dans ce domaine mystérieux, le lieutenant, Connor et vous suivez les déviants à l’intérieur de la demeure. Dans le hall d’entrée où flotte une lourde odeur de cire d’abeille, Kara et d’autres viennent à votre rencontre. L’AX400 fait d’ailleurs une excellente impression à Hank : il se dégage de l’androïde une douceur toute féminine, à la fois féroce et tendre. Plus qu’une nourrice, il voit en fait chez ce robot une jeune mère.

Si vous inspirez déjà confiance aux androïdes grâce à vos premières rencontres, la place du lieutenant Anderson n’est pas encore faite, toutefois, certains remarquent la grande complicité qui lie le vieil homme au RK800.

Les lattes du plancher grincent, ce sol ancien souffrant sous tant de pas mécaniques. Que les androïdes, pointes de la technologie, vivent ici donne un tableau presque comique, opposant le passé et le futur.

« Y a-t-il du nouveau concernant l’enquête ? », demande Markus pendant qu’une table ronde se reforme comme lors de votre dernière visite. C’est Connor qui prend la parole, résumant les jours précédents : la femme qui avait agressé Simon avait été retrouvée et interrogée, n’apportant pas d’explications claires mais des germes de réponses. Il aborde ensuite le corps de l’AP700 qui n’était pas un déviant, prouvant la contrariété des agresseurs, et enfin, l’invitation à une soirée organisée par Maria Newman, ce qui permet à Connor d’arriver au plus intéressant : exposer son plan.

« C’est une sphère sociale très fermée, nous avons besoin d’y entrer pour découvrir si un trafic circule bien chez les Newman, les Collins et les Lowson. Markus, Carl Manfred a certainement des contacts, peut-être même qu’il a reçu une invitation ?

— C’est probable, » approuve Markus, « mais il n’ira pas, j’en suis certain : Carl participe rarement à ce genre de soirées et c’était déjà une épreuve pour l’amener à ses propres vernissages.

— Carl Manfred n’aura pas besoin de se déplacer : il sera un intermédiaire pour que le docteur [V/N] puisse se rendre à cette soirée à titre personnel, se faisant passer pour une amie. »

Bien que rattachée à la police, votre métier n’est pas d’enquêter et votre présence sera plus simple à justifier que celle d’un policier.

« Je peux toujours me renseigner.

— Ensuite, il faudrait que l’un d’entre vous serve d’appât, » avant d’être interrompu, Connor poursuit d’une traite : « ou plus exactement, qu’il se présente comme une marchandise bradée : maintenant que les déviants sont plus difficiles à attaquer, les auteurs des crimes accepteront de sauter sur des occasions. Par exemple, » il désigne Kara, « un AX400 coûte depuis le 12 avril 2038 exactement 899 dollars. Il faut que la proposition soit réaliste, mettons 25%, ce qui nous amène au prix de 674 dollars 25.

— Pas de prix trop bas pour ne pas les alarmer, » observe Hank, « et que ce soit une affaire suffisamment intéressante. »

Les déviants se jettent quelques coups d’œil pour savoir quel modèle se portera volontaire : la mission n’est pas dangereuse puisque les coupables ne seront peut-être pas présents, mais les androïdes se jaugent et analysent les profils pour cette mise en scène.

« Je suis volontaire pour cette mission. »

Si Josh avait pu, il se serait esclaffé. Plein d’ironie, il interroge North :

 « Toi, North ? On attend du volontaire de la discrétion, depuis quand tu as ça dans ton programme ?

— Ne me chauffe pas trop, Josh, ou ça va repartir comme hier.

— Certainement pas, » le ton fatigué de Markus est surprenant, « on a failli attirer l’attention avec votre dispute, il est hors de question que ça recommence. »

Vous glissez un regard vers Hank et êtes ravie de sa réaction : comme vous, la première fois, le lieutenant est ébahi face à ces échanges expressives et fluides. Ces androïdes sont vivants, véritablement vivants. Mais pas seulement : ils sont réunis en une étrange famille recomposée, s’aimant et se disputant comme n’importe quel groupe humain.

« Josh, tu veux te proposer ?

— Non, Markus, je ne voulais pas dire que je… »

Cette fois, c’est North qui le coupe :

« Alors ferme-la ! Tu pourras parler quand tu auras quelque chose d’intéressant à avancer. »

Markus adresse un regard dur à la Valkyrie : sa colère excessive l’épuise. Les idéaux de North et Josh se rencontraient comme des nuages chargés d’électricité, rendant leurs échanges orageux et les autres subissaient trop souvent ce mauvais temps.

 « North. » assis à sa droite, Luther la rappelle à l’ordre également avec plus de douceur avant de raisonner : « nous ne pouvons pas prendre n’importe quel modèle, ça attirerait des soupçons : Josh est un PJ500 créé pour les universités, aucune histoire ne pourrait justifier sa présence. North pourrait attirer des acheteurs grâce à son modèle, mais aussi à cause de son caractère.

— Je me porte volontaire. » Tous les regards convergent vers Kara. « Je suis un modèle plutôt commun pour les familles, les AX400 et les AP700 sont les androïdes qui se vendent le plus. Et puis, Connor a déjà fait le calcul pour que ma vente soit crédible. »

Luther approuve et très vite, les autres androïdes se mettent d’accords. Vous tendez votre main vers celle de Kara, avec un sourire :

« Et voilà. Nous sommes embarquées dans la même histoire.

— Prêtes à jouer les infiltrées. »

Quelques détails sont encore à régler : Connor et Hank comptent être présents à l’extérieur, tout comme le groupe de Markus. Les androïdes étant capables de communiquer avec un réseau, Kara pourrait appeler les policiers ou les déviants en cas d’ennui.

« Tu nous appelleras nous, Kara ! », insiste North, déjà excitée à l’idée d’une soirée d’action. Cette androïde ne rêve pas de moutons électriques, elle rêve de batailles épiques.

« Hé », s’interpose Anderson, « ça serait entrer par effraction. Si Kara et le docteur ont besoin d’aide avec un motif suffisant, Connor et moi aurons le droit d’interrompre leur petite soirée, » puis, tout en tapotant l’épaule de son collège, « y a du privilège à être un RK600.

— Un RK800, lieutenant.

— Oui, bon, l’erreur est humaine, Connor, ne commence pas à me pomper. »

Les discussions finissent par divaguer avec la présence du lieutenant, alors avec un nouvel humain à leur table, les androïdes en profitent pour mesurer sa sympathie à leur égard. Très vite, Hank ne fait plus attention aux LED, se concentrant sur les visages, les regards, car malgré les globes vitreux des machines, une étincelle de vie semble briller dans ses iris tantôt noires, tantôt bleues, tantôt vertes. Josh montre un intérêt particulier pour le lieutenant : l’androïde amoureux des humains lui parle avec respect et curiosité, à tel point que Hank se demande en quoi un quinquagénaire bedonnant pouvait représenter un quelconque intérêt quand il est entouré d’intelligences artificielles.

Un début d’affection semble même naître entre North et Hank, ce qui vous met du baume au cœur.

 

**[Le plan est lancé : vous vous rendez à la soirée accompagnée de Kara après les derniers détails que Markus doit régler. ►[Allez au chapitre 34.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301494)]**

**[Le plan est lancé : vous vous rendez à la soirée accompagnée de Kara. Markus doit régler les derniers détails, mais vous souhaitez lui parler.** **►** **Continuez la lecture de ce chapitre.]**

 

Markus semble également ravi de voir la fière WR400 parler calmement avec un être humain, bien que leur conversation ressemble à un concours de jurons. North est la plus pessimiste quant aux relations entre les androïdes et les hommes, mais en connaissant d’autres individus plutôt que les clients de l’Eden Club, peut-être que son avis changerait.

Certaines places se libèrent comme lors d’une réception. Les robots se joignent à des groupes et d’autres, partagent des avis, discutent, alors vous en profitez pour occuper la chaise près de celle de Markus.

« C’est dommage que vous soyez un modèle unique, autrement, j’aurais songé à vous pour m’accompagner.

— Je ne serai pas loin, vous savez, » confiant, Markus vous rappelle une mer tranquille qui sait aussi être redoutable. Il semble nostalgique quand il ajoute : « j’avais l’habitude d’accompagner Carl à ces soirées, il n’y prenait pas beaucoup de plaisir d’ailleurs.

— Je le comprends, » les conférences de psychologie ressemblent à des mondanités où la moindre erreur est sanctionnée par tous et où les sourires sentent mauvais, « c’est une véritable épreuve et on ne les supporte qu’avec un compère pour critiquer les autres invités. »

Markus vous regarde surpris puis se met à rire :

« C’est exactement ce que Carl faisait : j’étais le confident de toutes ses critiques. Il était véritablement infect ! Enfin, c’était amusant, même pour moi à l’époque. », Markus se remémore ces mondanités avec un sourire rêveur, entendant à nouveau Carl commenter vertement les tenues, les manières et les approches de ses prétendus fans, ou encore comment il mimait une sénilité insupportable.

« Ça vous manque ? »

Après un instant d’hésitation, Markus répond :

« Je crois, oui. Je ne m’intéresse pas à la richesse, à la popularité, mais Carl avait une telle répartie, j’étais impressionné. Je crois que les français appellent ça l’art de la conversation. D’où vient toute cette inspiration ? Cette spontanéité ?

— C’est la même que la vôtre, je crois : on compose à partir de ce que nous connaissons. Et de l’entraînement bien sûr. Il faudra que vous m’accompagniez à une conférence ou un autre événement un peu huppé.

— En tant que domestique ? »

Sa question jette presque un froid et, très calmement, vous répliquez :

« Vous ne serez jamais un domestique à mes yeux, Markus. J’ai remarqué que vous représentez plus qu’un robot ménager pour Carl, et je vous vois aussi autrement, je vous vois comme… »

Avant que vos paroles ne soient trop remarquées, avant qu’elles ne s’aventurent sur un terrain plus intime, vous en profitez pour rappeler à l’androïde qu’une réponse de son ancien propriétaire est nécessaire pour le plan. Il semble saisir votre intention et se lève pour s’exiler dans une pièce attenante. Vous le suivez pour découvrir un bureau exigu où le papier peint, jauni par les âges, vous entraîne quelques décennies auparavant. La pièce semble rarement occupée, même lors des visites du peintre : une odeur de poussière, propre aux demeures oubliées, emplit votre nez. Vous vous posez dans un gros fauteuil dont le cuir est patiné, prenant place dans cette autre époque pour patienter. Habillé d’un jean assez élégant et d’une chemise, Markus ressemble presque au maître de maison, dans le genre jeune héritier. Alors qu’il est tourné vers la fenêtre, vous tournant le dos, vous en profitez pour détailler sa silhouette, descendant jusqu’à la courbe rebondie de son derrière. Vous retenez un rire en vous demandant qui avait créé le RK200 pour qu’il s’applique tant sur le fessier de l’androïde. Enfin, vous ne comptez pas vous plaindre de ce détail.

Perdue dans vos pensées, vous sursautez quand il annonce :

« J’attends la réponse de Carl.

— Pardon ?

— La réponse de Carl, à propos d’une possible invitation.

— Oh ! Bien sûr. Mais tu l’as contacté à l’instant ?

— J’ai transmis un message à son androïde. »

Vous oubliez parfois cette facilité chez les robots connectés. Vous vous levez alors, vous approchant pour reprendre sur un ton plus léger :

« Je ne voulais pas que les autres nous entendent, mais tu accepterais de m’accompagner à ce genre de soirées ? Nous serions les deux marginaux ! Les deux rebelles qui se calent vers le buffet et qui mitraillent tous les invités. »

Markus rit. Il n’avait jamais flirté auparavant, mais il avait fini par prendre goût à ces moments où les mots sont nébuleux et les approches soyeuses. Il y a l’anxiété et l’impatience qui s’entrechoquent dans les veines et les circuits, composant un mélange unique.

« Oui, ce serait avec plaisir. »

Condamné à vivre caché comme une créature taboue, Markus était souvent tourmenté par des désirs d’existence, vibrant de rébellion. Mais en votre présence, comprenant dans votre regard qu’il est une personne importante, l’androïde oublie ses peines et respire avec un semblant d’âme.

C’est lui qui prend votre main, c’est lui qui glisse un bras autour de votre taille. Séduite par cette initiative, vous posez votre tête sur son épaule et observez sa peau ambrée qui laisse place à la chair lunaire. Ce baiser de robot que vous n’aviez pas échangé depuis plusieurs jours rebranche vos corps.

Mais l’intérêt de construire une relation aussi unique entre deux espèces si différentes, c’est de pouvoir échanger, alors vous guettez sa réaction quand vos lèvres touchent sa gorge. Aucun souffle ne se coupe, aucun battement de cœur ne dérape, mais ses doigts se glissent entre les vôtres avec une rapidité qui tient du spasme. Il attend alors vos prochains gestes, curieux. Encouragée, votre bouche remonte par petites touches d’amour jusqu’à sa mâchoire, sa joue. La barbe rugueuse semble si réelle, tout comme la chaleur sous cette peau !

À la commissure de ses lèvres, vous le sentez sourire :

« J’espère que je n’embrasse pas mal. »

C’est plus fort que vous : vous partez d’un grand éclat de rire. Il se moque gentiment, reprenant vos paroles d’un autre soir.

« T’abuses, Markus ! J’allais t’embrasser !

— Peut-être que c’est moi qui vais le faire. »

Votre bouche, anesthésiée par le rire, se réveille quand celle de Markus vient à sa rencontre. Une décharge électrique vient mordre vos lèvres et vient réchauffer votre cœur. L’humaine devient mécanique, plaçant ses bras sur les épaules de l’androïde, quand le robot, lui, sent un goût de vie, portant des émotions nouvelles.

Oui, North lui avait parlé de violences, pourtant il découvre dans ces baisers une force qui n’effraie que par sa chaleur infinie. Cette harmonie passionnée, la WR400 ne l’a jamais connue.

Si vos lèvres finissent par se séparer, vos corps restent soudés, la structure de métal reste blottie contre celle en os, en équilibre sur un monde qui n’approuve pas cette étreinte. Le soleil du printemps traverse la vitre et vient vous réchauffeur : il est l’unique témoin de cette union contre-nature mais la bénie dans ses rayons émus.

« Je me demande si ça compte comme révolution ?

— C’est une forme de révolte que je ne connaissais pas, mais elle me plaît. »

Sa main passe sur votre nuque et il flatte une dernière fois vos lèvres.

« J’ai reçu la réponse de Carl.

— À l’instant ?

— En fait, je l’ai reçu il y a deux minutes et vingt-six secondes.

— Oh ! Un androïde qui fait passer ses émotions avant ses instructions… Tu ne serais pas déviant par hasard ?

— C’est un secret. »

Markus rentre volontiers dans votre jeu, continuant de vous impressionner avec ses répartis et son sens de l’humour. Vous ignorez s’ils viennent de l’éducation de Carl ou si son programme était déjà prédisposé pour réagir ainsi. Mais finalement, quelle importance y a-t-il ?

« Qu’est-ce que Carl a dit ?

— Il a bien reçu une invitation mais n’avait pas l’intention d’y aller. Enfin, tout le monde sait comment il peut être excentrique : il va vous donner son invitation, il s’y rendra avec vous avant de quitter les lieux, mais vous resterez une invitée qui sera accompagnée de son androïde comme une camériste ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Vous méditez cette opportunité et jugez qu’elle peut être assez crédible : les artistes sont toujours entourés d’amis éphémères et vous pourrez vous faire passer pour une connaissance tout aussi originale. Même une fois Carl parti, personne ne vous chassera.

« C’est dommage, » relève Markus, pensif, « j’aurais aimé vous… t’accompagner. » Affranchi de son programme, affranchi de ses ordres, l’androïde tutoie pour la première fois un humain, plaçant une égalité entre vos deux natures.

« Pourquoi ?

 — Pour leur montrer que nous pouvons vivre ensemble, leur montrer que nous sommes vivants, leur montrer qu’ils commettent des meurtres. Les androïdes ne rêvent pas mais je peux le dire quand même : nous _rêvons_ de marcher la tête haute et d’être reconnus comme des égaux. J’hésite toujours sur l’approche à adopter, au milieu de North et Josh qui sont totalement opposés. Et je remarque surtout une chose : nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Je ne comprends pas ces androïdes qui refusent de nous rejoindre.

— Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ces androïdes, Markus : les déviants s’affirment comme vivants, et être vivant, c’est être aussi mortel. Ces androïdes échappent à la peur en s’enfermant dans leur programme.

— Je n’ai pas peur de la mort.

— Et tu as beaucoup de chance, et même plus de courage que beaucoup d’humains.  »

Ce constat lui fait de la peine et vous ne voulez pas nourrir ses idées noires, alors vous remarquez :

« Tu sais, selon certaines études menées par des collègues, une peur irraisonnée de la peur traduit un conflit avec un parent. J’imagine que Carl a été un très bon père. »

Enfin, il retrouve un sourire et approuve même votre théorie :

« Peut-être bien, oui. »

Il porte vos doigts à sa bouche pour les embrasser, plus serein.

« Mais j’ai l’impression que j’ai moins de doutes depuis que je sais que tous les humains ne nous détestent pas, que tu ne me détestes pas. C’est Josh qui a raison et on peut espérer que nos peuples cohabitent.

— Toutes les révolutions sont difficiles mais je suis de votre côté, Markus : si je peux aider les androïdes, si je peux t’aider, je serai là.

— Merci. »

Vous êtes sa preuve, son argument contre la colère de North et des autres déviants pessimistes. Vous êtes son alliée, son amie.

 

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 34.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36301494)** **]**


	33. Chapitre 33

Hank Anderson n’avait jamais rencontré d’autres déviants, Connor est d’ailleurs un cas curieux : son logiciel musèle émotions et sentiments comme un caractère pudique. Une pudeur qui n’appartient pas au programme de North, ni celui de Luther, pas plus que celui de Markus qui avaient tous choisi de relâcher la bride de leurs pensées et de leurs ressentis.

Une fois la voiture garée sous les érables, Hank rencontre ces êtres curieux avec une grande appréhension : des réputations mensongères sont prêtées aux déviants, assurant qu’ils sont violents et représentent un danger pour l’humanité, mais en tant que lieutenant, Hank pouvait contredire ces idées reçues : les robots ne sont pas plus dangereux que les humains, et certainement pas à Detroit. Toutefois, il s’agit d’une forme de vie nouvelle et extraordinaire qui intimide même le plus désinvolte des policiers de cette ville.

Il est finalement rassuré en assistant à la cordialité de la scène : Markus vous serre la main avec un sourire franc, tout comme Luther, et enfin, North vous accorde même un signe de tête.

Privilégiant toujours la discrétion dans ce domaine mystérieux, le lieutenant, Connor et vous suivez les déviants à l’intérieur de la demeure. Dans le hall d’entrée où flotte une lourde odeur de cire d’abeille, Kara et d’autres viennent à votre rencontre. L’AX400 fait d’ailleurs une excellente impression à Hank : il se dégage de l’androïde une douceur toute féminine, à la fois féroce et tendre. Plus qu’une nourrice, il voit en fait chez ce robot une jeune mère.

Si vous inspirez déjà confiance aux androïdes grâce à vos premières rencontres, la place du lieutenant Anderson n’est pas encore faite, toutefois, certains remarquent la grande complicité qui lie le vieil homme au RK800.

Les lattes du plancher grincent, ce sol ancien souffrant sous tant de pas mécaniques. Que les androïdes, pointes de la technologie, vivent ici donne un tableau presque comique, opposant le passé et le futur.

« Y a-t-il du nouveau concernant l’enquête ? », demande Markus pendant qu’une table ronde se reforme comme lors de votre dernière visite. C’est Connor qui prend la parole, résumant les jours précédents : la femme qui avait agressé Simon avait été retrouvée et interrogée, n’apportant pas d’explications claires mais des germes de réponses. Il aborde ensuite le corps de l’AP700 qui n’était pas un déviant, prouvant la contrariété des agresseurs, et enfin, l’invitation à une soirée organisée par Maria Newman, ce qui permet à Connor d’arriver au plus intéressant : exposer son plan.

« C’est une sphère sociale très fermée, nous avons besoin d’y entrer pour découvrir si un trafic circule bien chez les Newman, les Collins et les Lowson. Markus, Carl Manfred a certainement des contacts, peut-être même qu’il a reçu une invitation ?

— C’est probable, » approuve Markus, « mais il n’ira pas, j’en suis certain : Carl participe rarement à ce genre de soirées et c’était déjà une épreuve pour l’amener à ses propres vernissages.

— Carl Manfred n’aura pas besoin de se déplacer : il sera un intermédiaire pour que le docteur [V/N] puisse se rendre à cette soirée à titre personnel, se faisant passer pour une amie. »

Bien que rattachée à la police, votre métier n’est pas d’enquêter et votre présence sera plus simple à justifier que celle d’un policier.

« Je peux toujours me renseigner.

— Ensuite, il faudrait que l’un d’entre vous serve d’appât, » avant d’être interrompu, Connor poursuit d’une traite : « ou plus exactement, qu’il se présente comme une marchandise bradée : maintenant que les déviants sont plus difficiles à attaquer, les auteurs des crimes accepteront de sauter sur des occasions. Par exemple, » il désigne Kara, « un AX400 coûte depuis le 12 avril 2038 exactement 899 dollars. Il faut que la proposition soit réaliste, mettons 25%, ce qui nous amène au prix de 674 dollars 25.

— Pas de prix trop bas pour ne pas les alarmer, » observe Hank, « et que ce soit une affaire suffisamment intéressante. »

Les déviants se jettent quelques coups d’œil pour savoir quel modèle se portera volontaire : la mission n’est pas dangereuse puisque les coupables ne seront peut-être pas présents, mais les androïdes se jaugent et analysent les profils pour cette mise en scène.

« Je suis volontaire pour cette mission. »

Si Josh avait pu, il se serait esclaffé. Plein d’ironie, il interroge North :

 « Toi, North ? On attend du volontaire de la discrétion, depuis quand tu as ça dans ton programme ?

— Ne me chauffe pas trop, Josh, ou ça va repartir comme hier.

— Certainement pas, » le ton fatigué de Markus est surprenant, « on a failli attirer l’attention avec votre dispute, il est hors de question que ça recommence. »

Vous glissez un regard vers Hank et êtes ravie de sa réaction : comme vous, la première fois, le lieutenant est ébahi face à ces échanges expressives et fluides. Ces androïdes sont vivants, véritablement vivants. Mais pas seulement : ils sont réunis en une étrange famille recomposée, s’aimant et se disputant comme n’importe quel groupe humain.

« Josh, tu veux te proposer ?

— Non, Markus, je ne voulais pas dire que je… »

Cette fois, c’est North qui le coupe :

« Alors ferme-la ! Tu pourras parler quand tu auras quelque chose d’intéressant à avancer. »

Markus adresse un regard dur à la Valkyrie : sa colère excessive l’épuise. Les idéaux de North et Josh se rencontraient comme des nuages chargés d’électricité, rendant leurs échanges orageux et les autres subissaient trop souvent ce mauvais temps.

 « North. » assis à sa droite, Luther la rappelle à l’ordre également avec plus de douceur avant de raisonner : « nous ne pouvons pas prendre n’importe quel modèle, ça attirerait des soupçons : Josh est un PJ500 créé pour les universités, aucune histoire ne pourrait justifier sa présence. North pourrait attirer des acheteurs grâce à son modèle, mais aussi à cause de son caractère.

— Je me porte volontaire. » Tous les regards convergent vers Kara. « Je suis un modèle plutôt commun pour les familles, les AX400 et les AP700 sont les androïdes qui se vendent le plus. Et puis, Connor a déjà fait le calcul pour que ma vente soit crédible. »

Luther approuve et très vite, les autres androïdes se mettent d’accords. Vous tendez votre main vers celle de Kara, avec un sourire :

« Et voilà. Nous sommes embarquées dans la même histoire.

— Prêtes à jouer les infiltrées. »

Quelques détails sont encore à régler : Connor et Hank comptent être présents à l’extérieur, tout comme le groupe de Markus. Les androïdes étant capables de communiquer avec un réseau, Kara pourrait appeler les policiers ou les déviants en cas d’ennui.

« Tu nous appelleras nous, Kara ! », insiste North, déjà excitée à l’idée d’une soirée d’action. Cette androïde ne rêve pas de moutons électriques, elle rêve de batailles épiques.

« Hé », s’interpose Anderson, « ça serait entrer par effraction. Si Kara et le docteur ont besoin d’aide avec un motif suffisant, Connor et moi aurons le droit d’interrompre leur petite soirée, » puis, tout en tapotant l’épaule de son collège, « y a du privilège à être un RK600.

— Un RK800, lieutenant.

— Oui, bon, l’erreur est humaine, Connor, ne commence pas à me pomper. »

Les discussions finissent par divaguer avec la présence du lieutenant, alors avec un nouvel humain à leur table, les androïdes en profitent pour mesurer sa sympathie à leur égard. Très vite, Hank ne fait plus attention aux LED, se concentrant sur les visages, les regards, car malgré les globes vitreux des machines, une étincelle de vie semble briller dans ses iris tantôt noires, tantôt bleues, tantôt vertes. Josh montre un intérêt particulier pour le lieutenant : l’androïde amoureux des humains lui parle avec respect et curiosité, à tel point que Hank se demande en quoi un quinquagénaire bedonnant pouvait représenter un quelconque intérêt quand il est entouré d’intelligences artificielles.

Un début d’affection semble même naître entre North et Hank, ce qui vous met du baume au cœur.

 

 **[Le plan est lancé : vous vous rendez à la soirée accompagnée de Kara après les derniers détails que Markus doit régler.** **►[Allez au chapitre 36.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579693)]**


	34. Chapitre 34

À cette période de l’année, les lilas sont déjà fanés et les nuits sont de plus en plus clémentes, jetant des voiles indigo sur les grattes ciels. Le compte à rebours est lancé. Incapable de vous asseoir, vous arpentez votre appartement. Vous réajustez la robe la plus coûteuse de votre garde-robe, même si elle sera peut-être jugée cheap chez les Newman. En tout cas, sous les lumières simples de votre cuisine, le tissu perd de son éclat.

Votre visage est encore à nu et vos lèvres, sans maquillage, ne laissent aucune trace sur la courbe de votre verre. L’alcool se glisse jusqu’à votre gosier, donnant un goût de courage brûlant.

Vos talons comptent les secondes avant l’arrivée de l’équipe : une fois qu’elle sera présente, votre angoisse se recroquevillera au fond de votre poitrine pour se faire oublier.

Enfin une première sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la présence des déviants accompagnés de Carl Manfred. Vous êtes surprise de voir Kara dans son uniforme d’autrefois : son numéro de série est incrusté dans le tissu et le titre AX400 alterne avec son prénom, la rendant plus présentable que jamais. Une poupée docile et présentable, bien que sa LED tremblote dans des échos jaunes, partageant votre anxiété. Même North, bras croisés et proche de Luther, montre des signes de nervosité. Markus pousse le fauteuil roulant du peintre dans votre appartement, serein en présence de son père adoptif. Il y a tant de monde dans ce salon étroit que votre chat court se réfugier sous un meuble, se terrant dans l’ombre. Vous l’enviez presque quand vous pensez au jour artificiel qui vous éblouira dans une heure.

Le calvaire du félin n’en finit pas quand Connor et du lieutenant arrivent à leur tour, d’autant que les voix commencent rapidement à discuter entre elles, faisant vibrer l’air avec une foule de questions. Appuyé contre la table de votre cuisine, Hank vous demande comment les derniers détails ont été réglés.

« Carl Manfred a effectivement reçu une invitation : il ne comptait pas y aller, mais pour nous aider, il a accepté de s’y rendre. Enfin, il ne restera pas plus d’une heure, mais ça ne change rien : une fois que Kara et moi serons sur place, on pourra agir librement.

— Peut-être que cette soirée n’apportera rien, mais prenez votre temps, juste au cas où il y aurait bien des indices. » Hank semble parfaitement confiant. « Connor et moi, on attendra.

— Et si vous vous endormez ?

— Il me réveillera, je lui fais confiance pour ça. », et avec un geste distrait, Hank essuie sa joue comme si elle le brûlait.

Du coin de l’œil, vous remarquez que Connor est en pleine discussion avec Luther, cherchant peut-être à comprendre comment le géant arrive à rester aussi paisible. Sa carrure de colosse rappelle un chêne sans peur, capable de tout supporter. Vous apercevez également North prendre Kara dans ses bras.

Avant que l’AX400 ne soit libérée des étreintes amicales, vous en profitez pour remercier Carl : si la soirée donne quelque chose d’intéressant, ce sera grâce au peintre qui peut crédibiliser votre présence.

« Je vais regretter la présence de Markus, docteur, il avait l’habitude de m’accompagner à ce genre d’événement, alors j’espère que vous êtes prête à écouter les divagations d’un vieil aigri. »

Un rire franc accompagne votre réplique :

« Kara me soutiendra dans cette épreuve. »

Votre alliée vous rejoint alors et vous posez vos mains sur ses épaules frêles, oubliant la structure en titane juste en-dessous.

« Kara, je vais me comporter comme une connasse ce soir, puisque je dois donner l’impression que je veux me débarrasser de vous le plus vite possible. Mais ce sera de la comédie, d’accord ? » l’androïde hoche la tête, « tout ce que je dirai sera faux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, je sais que vous ne le pensez pas. Vous avez montré tant d’affection depuis le début de cette affaire que je ne peux pas douter de vous. »

Heureuse, vous refermez vos bras autour d’elle et plus bas, vous ajoutez :

« Si vous angoissez, je ne pourrai pas vous rassurer…

— Mais je n’angoisse pas.

— Et votre LED ? Je pensais que… »

En reculant, vous désignez l’anneau encore jaune. Pourtant, Kara sourit de toutes ses dents droites :

« Signes d’impatience. »

North et Kara, proches, offrent un contraste surprenant : la première est une beauté fatale où le plastique semble dur comme le métal, éclipsant sa partenaire en fait tout aussi tenace. Aveugle, vous aviez confondu la porcelaine avec de l’acier et interprété la hâte pour de l’anxiété. En fin de compte, c’est peut-être vous qui aurez besoin de vous reposer sur l’androïde.

« Ces déviants alors… Allez, je vais finir de me préparer. »

Le maquillage a au moins ce pouvoir de donner une nouvelle identité, un masque de loup pour affronter un monde étrange, une armure féminine pour prouver une force intérieure.

 

**[►[Pour vous rendre à la soirée, allez au chapitre 35.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579684)]**

**[Vous voulez proposer à Kara de vous accompagner pour passer plus de temps ensemble. ► Continuez la lecture de ce chapitre.** **]**

 

Dans votre salle de bains planent encore des effluves de parfum, alourdissant l’air. Un coup de chiffon sur le miroir pour essuyer la buée et il dévoile votre reflet et celui de Kara.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d’aide pour vous préparer ?

— Non, en fait, je voulais juste discuter. »

Tout d’abord stoïque, l’androïde se détend et laisse son regard parcourir l’endroit. La salle de bains manque de modernité par rapport aux derniers succès que propose Ikea, mais au moins il y règne une propreté agréable et soignée. Elle sourit quand elle voit sur le panier de linge le t-shirt qui vous sert de pyjama où est inscrit “en veille, revenez demain”.

Kara n’avait jamais rencontré un être humain comme vous : votre sympathie à son égard l’avait rendue méfiante dans un premier temps. Après tout, elle avait rencontré tant de loups qui se faisaient passer pour des brebis que la prudence s’était inscrite dans son programme. Mais maintenant certaine de votre sincérité, l’androïde s’ouvrait peu à peu et ne dissimulait plus ses sourires.

« Vous n’avez pas peur alors ?

— Non. J’ai déjà traversé des épreuves difficiles, c’est comme si la peur avait moins d’emprise, » les androïdes ne connaissent pas l’épuisement, mais vous êtes prête à jurer d’entendre un soupir quand elle achève « j’étais fatiguée d’avoir peur.

— De quoi aviez-vous peur ?

— De mon ancien propriétaire. Des personnes que je croisais dehors. Peur de ne jamais connaître autre chose que la peur. »

Tout d’un coup, vous vous remémorez les patientes maltraitées par leur mari que vous avez accueillies dans votre cabinet, et ces fantômes couverts d’ecchymoses se calquent sur Kara. Cette comparaison vous terrifie mais elle ressemble tant à ces femmes qui ont traversé l’enfer, brûlées par les flammes amoureuses, frappées par ces diables humains, bercées par l’angoisse qui détruit chaque graine de joie. Les onces de bonheur auraient pu survivre si Alice était restée avec Kara, mais cette lumière lui avait été arrachée et depuis, dans sa cage thoracique en métal régnait un froid gris.

« Vous méritez d’être heureuse. »

Ses iris bleues vous fixent, incrédules.

« J’ai été créée pour m’occuper d’une maison et des enfants. Je n’ai ni l’un, ni l’autre. J’étais heureuse quand j’avais Alice, maintenant, je le sais, et aujourd’hui, je n’ai plus rien.

— Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, je veux voulais dire… Heureuse par vous-même. »

Vous vous risquez à prendre sa main et elle accepte votre contact. Malgré votre différence de nature, il n’existe aucune barrière entre vous : femme sans enfants, ni alliance, vous sentez tous les jours le poids de certains jugements.

« Avant d’être une mère, avant d’être une mariée, » vos paroles sont lentes et pesantes, tombant dans l’oreille de l’androïde pour marteler son cœur, « avant d’être une fille, avant d’être une sœur, vous êtes surtout quelqu’un. C’est ce que je répète à mes patientes qui n’ont pas les bonnes priorités.

— Quelles sont les bonnes priorités ?

— C’est à vous de choisir l’ordre : les enfants, vos passions, votre carrière… Mais la place numéro une doit toujours être attribuée à _votre_ personne. Vous êtes quelqu’un, Kara. »

Pendant un instant, l’androïde reste muette et son regard se baisse vers le carrelage.

« On ne m’avait jamais dit que j’étais quelqu’un.

— Parce que les gens sont cons. Mais vous êtes une déviante, vous avez le sentiment de vivre, n’est-ce-pas ? » Kara hoche la tête. « Alors vivez ! Vos autres priorités suivront une fois que vous aurez compris que vous êtes importante. »

Quand elle se met à rire, touchée, vous ressentez une fierté qui remue en cascade sous votre poitrine. Vous ressentez beaucoup d’affection pour Connor, sensible à sa condition d’androïde, mais avec Kara, il y a quelque chose de différent.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous rend heureuse ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant :

« La lecture, je crois. Depuis que j’ai rejoint le groupe de Markus, je passe mon temps à ça. D’ailleurs, j’ai terminé de lire le livre que vous m’avez conseillé.

— Jane Eyre ? Vous avez aimé ? »

N’ayant pas l’habitude d’exprimer un avis honnête, l’androïde cherche ses mots pendant que vous commencez à appliquer soigneusement le mascara.

« Je crois qu’il y a des subtilités qui m’échappaient un peu… Mais les paroles de Jane Eyre sont très inspirantes. »

Vous lui adressez un sourire : c’était précisément pour le personnage et ses discours que vous avez conseillé ce roman à l’androïde. Bien qu’humaine, le protagoniste était enchaîné à la fois par son sexe et son rôle de gouvernante, perçue comme une créature curieuse. Une situation que des androïdes comme Kara connaissent bien aujourd’hui.

Tout d’un coup, elle se met à réciter :

« Je ne suis pas un oiseau et aucun filet ne me prend au piège. Je suis un être humain libre et ayant une volonté indépendante que j’exerce maintenant pour vous quitter. » Kara marque une pause et, encore rêveuse, ajoute « j’ai trouvé ce passage beau, » dans un murmure à peine audible, elle ajoute « j’aurais aimé dire cette phrase à mon ancien propriétaire… Et puis, Jane Eyre est un personnage humble et courageux.

— Je suis entièrement d’accord. Quand je l’ai lu adolescente, j’ai tout de suite pris cette femme pour modèle.

— Quand je me suis souvenue que vous m’avez dit que je vous rappelais Jane Eyre, je me suis sentie… flattée. »

C’était peut-être le premier compliment sincère que Kara avait entendu, piquant une fierté jusqu’alors trop timide pour se réveiller.

« Mais c’est vrai ! Vous lui ressemblez d’une certaine façon. »

Elle observe comment la petite brosse allonge vos cils, les rendant infinis comme la nuit. Elle observe également votre robe et le drapé sur votre poitrine comme des pétales de pivoine couchés sur votre gorge. Et enfin, elle observe son reflet : Kara sait que ses créateurs l’ont dessinée pour correspondre aux goûts des humains, mais pourquoi créer une chose aussi jolie sans l’autoriser à éprouver ce sentiment ?

Quand votre main pioche un rouge à lèvres pour finalement le reposer, hésitant sur la teinte, Kara se permet de choisir pour vous : elle désigne une nuance rubis.

« Celui-ci vous irait très bien.

— Et l’ironie serait parfaite, » elle vous interroge du regard, « c’est une couleur qui rappelle la Red Ice, c’est une petite provoque pour nos ennemis ! »

Finalement, son rire se joint au vôtre.

Avec une pointe d’admiration, Kara regarde les lignes rouges qui délimitent la forme de votre bouche avant de s’étendre en un crépuscule sanguin.

Il vous vient soudain une idée :

« Je sais que tu dois garder ton uniforme mais… personne ne dira rien si tu portes un peu de maquillage aussi.

— Mais je ne me suis jamais…

— Je m’en occupe : arrête-moi seulement si tu n’aimes pas, mais sinon, je m’occupe de tout. »

L’androïde se tient très droite sous vos analyses, vous demandant quelle couleur ces lèvres pourraient accueillir.

« J’aimerais… changer de couleur de cheveux.

 — Oh oui ! J’avais oublié que les AX400 ont cette possibilité. »

Son ancien propriétaire n’avait jamais changé ce détail, se fichant éperdument de l’allure de son robot tant qu’il fonctionnait. Mais alors que Kara se découvre une enveloppe avec, elle se souvient de vos paroles, des oreilles d’elfe, l’androïde souhaite à présent explorer d’autres portraits. Vous vous écartez pour que son reflet soit unique dans le miroir. Kara voulait opter pour une couleur argent avant de juger cette teinte trop originale pour votre soirée, manquant peut-être de discrétion. Finalement, ses racines commencent à s’assombrir, adoptant les nuances de rêves d’encre, effaçant le côté doux et offrant un profil plus mature.

Vous poussez une exclamation, totalement séduite. Blonde aux yeux bleus, Kara était jolie, maintenant brune aux yeux bleus, elle est magnifique.

« Tu permets ? », vous voulez détacher son chignon et Kara accepte, laissant vos doigts retirer l’épingle pour dénouer les longues mèches devenues noires. Coiffant ses cheveux grossièrement, vous soufflez : « Tu es… splendide.

— Merci. » répond-elle avec un sourire. Puis elle devient muette, vous laissant dessiner le contour de ses lèvres avec le même rouge que le vôtre.

« On va partager la même peinture de guerre. »

Se retenant de rire, Kara ferme les paupières pour montrer son amusement. Proche de son visage, vous discernez mieux les discrètes taches de rousseur qui piquettent son teint, mouchettent son nez.

À présent, vos bouches sont jumelles et quand Kara ouvre les yeux pour voir le résultat, elle est ravie. Son programme lui commandait d’être une mère, ne lui permettant pas d’être une femme, tout simplement. Désormais, elle se voit autrement : les cheveux détachés et la bouche fatale, l’androïde est une autre personne.

« Vous êtes douée.

— Kara, nous sommes complices et on s’apprête à infiltrer une soirée, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer. Pas chez les Newman, ceci dit ! »

Alors avec une grande douceur, elle vous dit :

« Merci beaucoup, [V/P]. »

Malheureusement, ses cheveux ne peuvent pas rester ainsi et pour remettre une touche de sérieux, vous lui faîtes une tresse serrée qui s’accorde à sa tenue, complétant le déguisement.

Pour ne pas marquer la blancheur de sa peau, vous posez les lèvres à sa tempe, dissimulant votre baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je me répète, je sais, mais n’écoute pas ce que je dis ce soir, Kara, je ne le penserai pas.

— Je sais. »

Ses doigts s’emmêlent aux vôtres, confirmant qu’elle ne retiendrait pas les paroles que vous direz, pas plus que votre attitude.

Lorsque vous sortez de la salle de bains, les autres ne cachent pas leur surprise, voire peut-être leur admiration.

 

**[►[Allez au chapitre 37.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579705)]**


	35. Chapitre 35

Kara dirige le fauteuil roulant de Carl et vous adaptez votre rythme au leur, flânant plus que marchant dans la rue bordée de maisons chics. La plupart sont anciennes et leur hauteur est prétentieuse, tout comme les bas-reliefs taillés dans la pierre qui s’inspirent des profils grecs. Sous la lueur blanche des lampadaires, ces figures figées sont plus terrifiantes, ressortant avec un contraste violent.

Dans les voitures garées sur la chaussée, vous reconnaissez celle du lieutenant Anderson qui est d’un silence inhabituel. Pas le moindre riff de guitare, pas la moindre voix grave ne s'en échappe. À l’instar, les déviants qui restent discrets, ne trahissant aucune trace. Vous savez qu’ils sont dans les alentours, mais vous ignorez où exactement. Peut-être qu’ils se sont glissés dans une impasse pleine d’ombres, peut-être qu’ils errent dans un parc sans lumière. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils sont présents et vous leur faîtes confiance.

« Vous connaissez les Newman, Carl ?

— Seulement de nom. Je crois qu’ils ont fait fortune dans le trading quand c’était encore un secteur uniquement humain.

— La bonne vieille méthode… et vous ne les avez jamais rencontrés ?

— Jamais. Je ne pense pas qu’ils s’attendent à ce que je vienne : ils ont envoyé des invitations à quelques personnes connues pour frimer. »

L’avantage est que la présence de la célébrité éclipserait la vôtre et celle de Kara, vous couvrant pour mieux entrer dans la bergerie, ou bien la meute ? Vous ignorez ce que vous y trouverez exactement, ou même si vous pourrez trouver quelque chose. Le but principal est déjà d’attirer un acheteur, de préférence actif dans cette affaire, et que Kara puisse enregistrer des renseignements. Si l’acheteur était innocent, elle pourrait toujours s’enfuir comme tant de déviants l’avaient déjà fait. Mais qui achèterait un androïde défectueux et bradé à un inconnu ? Un innocent ? Vous en doutez.

Il vous vient alors une idée :

« Je ne veux pas jouer les paranos mais je viens de penser… Si les androïdes envahissent le territoire des traders, ça réduit leurs chances de faire fortune. Alors que produire de la Red Ice, c’est un business plus sûr et qui restera exclusif aux humains. »

Carl qui hoche doucement la tête avec un rictus :

« Je suis particulièrement pessimiste quant à l’humanité, docteur, alors je ne peux pas vous contredire. Les personnes motivées par l’argent trouveront toutes les initiatives possibles. Et puis, tant qu’aucune loi ne protégera nos machines, elles seront vulnérables. » Avec beaucoup de sympathie, le peintre tapote la main de Kara qui reste silencieuse. « Allez, assez avec les complots, nous arrivons. »

Vous inspirez l’air de la nuit jusqu’à sentir vos poumons se gonfler de douleur : vous êtes prête à plonger dans ce monde et à gratter ce vernis coloré.

Se dresse devant vous un escalier en marbre, bordé par des buis fleuris qui délimitent deux chemins en parallèle, plus longs mais plats que vous devez emprunter pour Carl. Ce détour vous permet de détailler la demeure avec ses hautes fenêtres, donnant un aperçu de l’intérieur. Des ombres immenses glissent sur les plafonds, tordues et agitées comme des démons. Un androïde, un VS400 loué pour l’occasion, vous accueille à l’entrée, habillé comme un majordome du siècle précédent. Inutile de présenter le carton d’invitation, le creux de sa paume fait apparaître un hologramme équivalent.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, monsieur Manfred. »

Il s’incline avec un respect tout victorien avant de vous regarder, vous accordant les mêmes marques de politesse :

« Je vous souhaite également une excellente soirée, madame. »

Mais il n’accorde pas un seul regard à Kara qui glisse à côté de lui sans mots, poussant le fauteuil.

Personne dans le hall, juste des échos bruyants de discussions, de verres et de rires qui s’entrechoquent. Vous adressez un dernier sourire à Kara avant d’avancer vers la porte coulissante. Le grand salon est traversé par un mur en verre, divisant la pièce pour permettre au jour et à la nuit de se côtoyer : le blanc est omniprésent de votre côté, scintillant sous un lustre argenté et les canapés sont recouverts de coussins aux nuances nacrées dont les invités profitent, alors que de l’autre côté, les lumières sont tamisées pour faire régner l’ombre et des néons tracent leurs lignes froides, révélant les corps qui les frôlent. L’obscurité vous empêche d’en voir davantage.

Il y a finalement des échantillons variés de l’humanité : l’homme étant un animal grégaire, plusieurs groupes se sont formés. Une femme blonde, aussi haute que fine, porte une combinaison pantalon marine et ses paupières sont recouvertes d’un gloss fuchsia qui attire la lumière à chaque fois qu’elle change de direction pour parler avec ses interlocuteurs : une petite dame aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un jeune homme avec une longue tresse qui porte sobrement un jean sombre et une chemise rouge. Ailleurs, des jumeaux s’étaient amusés à s’habiller avec une similarité exacte, attirant ceux qui prétendent pouvoir les différencier. Des sexagénaires se reposent sur le rebord des fenêtres, des verres de champagne à la main, arborant fièrement des tenues sans succès aujourd’hui. Zigzaguent entre ces groupes quelques androïdes qui proposent de quoi boire ou manger, mais beaucoup d’invités sont venus avec leur propre robot, comme un domestique dont on ne se sépare pas. L’un d’eux doit même improviser un pas de danse sur l’ordre de son maître pour attirer un peu l’attention.

La présence de Carl Manfred est rapidement remarquée et quelques fans viennent braver les distances pour lui parler, le sujet principal étant la date du prochain vernissage et l’éventail de prix proposé. Vous restez un moment, écoutant plus que parlant, votre présence étant insignifiante pour les invités qui se sont approchés.

Puis, dans l’indifférence la plus totale, vous laissez Kara avec le vieil homme pour vous éclipser : seule, vous pouvez flâner entre les rencontres dispersées avec plus de liberté, tendant l’oreille. Les buffets proposent des alcools et pour éponger, une grande quantité de quoi grignoter. Bien sûr, pas le moindre cristal rouge dans la pièce, ç’aurait été trop audacieux.

Quand vous vous approchez du mur en verre, une partie coulisse automatiquement, vous invitant à entrer. Alors vous vous risquez dans cette nuit artificielle. Des corps dansent sur une musique pourtant discrète : cachés, ils ne peuvent pas être ridicules. À votre droite, un homme se déhanche. Il a les cheveux bouclés, courts, semble séduisant mais quand vous sentez la forte odeur de sueur, vous vous éloignez immédiatement, le nez retroussé.

Vous êtes une ombre qui glisse, ne rencontrant que le néant, distinguant des silhouettes à peine suggérées, les parfums se heurtant dans les mouvements de danse. Finalement, vous préférez ressortir vers la lumière : vous sentez que vous n’avancerez pas dans l’enquête en restant ici.

De nouveau dans le salon blanc, vous entendez au vol une blague amusante, alors vous éclatez de rire et entrez facilement dans le cercle qui réunit trois individus : il y a deux femmes et l’une d’elles attire votre attention avec les paillettes sur sa bouche violette, une teinte qui va à sa peau d’ébène et ses dents blanches n’en rayonnent que davantage. L’homme est un quinquagénaire qui semble en être au verre de trop tant sa langue dérape sur ses mots.

Vous demandez alors :

« Vous connaissez les Newman ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

— Moi non plus, » répond la femme aux lèvres prune, « j’accompagne seulement. Je ne sais même pas s’ils sont dans les parages.

— Si, » renchérit la deuxième dame, une rousse avec une robe jaune qui annonce que les jours d’été ne tarderont pas, « je sais à quoi ils ressemblent et je les ai vus il y a… oh, je dirais une heure.

— Je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule intruse. » votre conclusion fait rire votre entourage qui lève leur verre à votre remarque.

Avec une voix très basse, l’homme remarque toutefois :

« Mais je vous ai vue entrer avec le fameux Carl Manfred. Même si je connais les Lowson, des amis proches des Newman, bah je me sens moins fier face à vous maintenant. Comment vous le connaissez ?

— Qui ne connaît pas Carl Manfred ? » répondez-vous spirituelle, ce qui fait rire la femme aux lèvres brillantes.

« C’est un secret ?

— Oui. Imaginez que tout le monde m’imite, Carl serait dépassé ! Mais si vous voulez, je vous le présente. Tient ! Que dîtes-vous de me présenter les Lowson ensuite ? Mon carnet d’adresses est un peu vide en ce moment. »

L’homme semble ravi par cette proposition et accepte cet échange social. Tout en vous dirigeant vers Carl et Kara, vous réfléchissez à une façon d’approcher les Lowson : parler de thirium comme si de rien n'était ? Absurde. Leur demander quelques grammes de Red Ice ? Suicidaire.

Votre regard croise alors celui de Kara et vous songez à un plan.

Jusqu’à maintenant, Kara était restée sagement derrière le fauteuil de Carl, lui apportant un verre quand il le demandait avec cette douceur dont Markus lui avait parlé. Même si peu aimeraient retourner dans leur précédent foyer, les déviants enviaient presque la vie qu’avait menée Markus avec le peintre excentrique, car l’androïde leur avait parlé d’un accès libre à la bibliothèque, de l’épanouissement à travers la musique, des duels d’échec où il pouvait gagner sans être sermonné après… Et surtout, un lien père-fils que les androïdes n’auraient jamais imaginé.

Kara découvrait enfin cette figure qui avait aidé Markus à être ce qu’il était désormais et appréciait leur rencontre.

Quand Carl vous voit arriver avec l’homme, il glisse à l'androïde :

« J’en vois un qui m’a l’air pétillant, je vais jouer le vieux qui est dur d’oreille. »

Pour ne pas trahir ce plan, Kara retient un rire et, fidèle androïde, elle reste immobile à votre approche. Vous remarquez tout de suite la différence chez Carl qui prétend une surdité inhabituelle. Le peintre demande plusieurs fois à l’admirateur ivre de répéter, donnant une situation comique qui vous permet de discuter tout bas avec Kara :

« Ma question va être absurde, mais est-ce les androïdes ont mal quand ils tombent ?

— Non, nous ne ressentons pas la douleur physique.

— Même les déviants ?

— Même les déviants.

— Parce que cet homme connaît les Lowson, ce qui nous permettrait de les approcher, mais je n’ai qu’une idée pour attirer leur attention sur le vif du sujet. Le thirium.

— Que je trébuche pour que je saigne ?

— Oui… Ce serait l’idée. »

Vous avez honte de proposer cette idée à Kara et espérez que les autres androïdes ne vous en voudront pas trop. Elle réfléchit un instant, calculant les risques de différents accidents si elle heurte la vitre, si elle chute dans les escaliers ou si elle se coupe avec un verre. La dernière option lui semble la plus sûre et la plus plausible, alors Kara vous en fait part et, penaude, vous la remerciez.

Après une demi-heure, Carl Manfred avoue être fatigué, désirant rentrer. Puisque vos marques sont posées et que votre présence s’est fondue dans cette soirée, vous laissez Kara appeler un taxi pour votre complice. Avant que l’androïde ne quitte le salon pour accompagner le peintre à l'extérieur, vous claquez des doigts devant quelques invités, attirant son attention :

« Kara, tu reviens juste après.

— Bien sûr, madame. »

Poussant le fauteuil avec une grande précaution, Kara garde un silence songeur : le départ de Carl Manfred marque le tournant de cette soirée et les rôles étaient maintenant distribués. Vous le lui avez fait comprendre.

Alors qu’ils attendent l’arrivée du taxi, Kara en profite pour remercier le peintre :

« Vous auriez pu héberger uniquement Markus, mais vous avez proposé de tous nous accueillir sans qu’il vous le demande. Nous sommes à l’abri grâce à vous. »

Héberger une quinzaine d’androïdes pour les protéger des agressions n’était pas une quête d’héroïsme pour Carl : il se souvenait avoir rendu service à Leo et certains des amis de son fils biologique assez suspects, alors offrir un toit temporaire à Markus et ses semblables était un geste qui traduisait tout simplement un amour paternel. Ses doigts effilés et fragiles se posent sur ceux de l'androïde, légers mais fermes.

« Vous aurez toujours des humains pour vous soutenir, tout comme ce docteur d’ailleurs, il suffit de voir comment elle s’investie dans cette affaire alors que ce n’est pas un devoir professionnel. »

C’était le dernier encouragement dont Kara avait besoin. Elle reste avec le peintre jusqu’à l'arrivé du véhicule, et quand le taxi s’éloigne, l’androïde porte toujours ce courage en elle, prête à revenir dans la demeure.

Quand Kara est de retour, elle vous suit avec docilité pendant que vous faîtes un autre tour du salon, attendant que l’homme un peu éméché revienne avec les Lowson. Vous vous arrêtez tout d’un coup, reconnaissant une silhouette qui vous rappelle vos années de fac : un homme d’un âge avancé, les cheveux cotonneux coiffés en arrière et la carrure similaire à celle d’un bouleau pâle et malingre.

« Professeur Greenwood ? »

L’homme squelettique dodeline de la tête vers vous et son regard gris s’allume :

« [V/N] ! Mais ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire _docteur_ [V/N] ?

— Je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée que nous sommes collègues, » vous lui serrez la main avec un grand respect, « je reste votre élève et vous restez mon professeur. »

Il vous demande de vos nouvelles, vous lui demandez des siennes tout en vous installant sur un des canapés blancs. Kara joint les mains dans son dos et reste stoïque derrière vous, retrouvant pleinement sa fonction d’AX400.

« Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

— J’ai commencé à travailler sur l’alcoolisme dans le milieu professionnel, j’ai quelques… patients qui sont concernés par ce problème. Mais j’avoue que je suis déconcentrée par un autre sujet depuis quelques semaines…

— Ah, je reconnais bien là un de vos défauts : vous menez trop de projets en même temps. Mais je vous comprends, on se lasse d’un sujet, on trouve une nouvelle étude. Quel est cet autre sujet ? Est-il plus intéressant ? »

Vous marquez un temps avant d’avouer :

« Il est surtout unique. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur les androïdes et une possible psychologie des intelligences artificielles. »

Votre professeur reste interdit, surpris.

« C’est… curieux. Et unique en son genre, oui. » il croise une jambe par-dessus l’autre, place son coude sur le dossier du canapé, ce qui rend son regard encore plus lourd à supporter, « vous êtes sûre que ce projet vous mènera à quelque chose ?

— Non, mais si on devait s’arrêter à cette crainte, l’homme serait toujours un grand ignorant. »

Il hoche la tête mais renchérit, les doigts croisés :

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l’étymologie du mot psychologie ?

— Bien sûr : la science de l’âme.

— Et est-ce que, d’après vous, les machines ont une âme ? »

Le professeur Greenwood adopte ce ton paternel, celui qui s’efforce de guider, de conseiller. Vous avez toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à suivre ses cours, mais pour la première fois, vous percevez une note de condescendance dans ces questions et vous vous braquez :

« Est-ce que les hommes ont une âme ? Cela n’a pas été prouvé ou contesté non plus.

— Non, bien sûr, mais souvenez-vous de la division de la psyché suggérée par Platon : il y a les émotions, la cognition et la conation. Les machines ne connaissent aucune de ces trois notions, juste leur définition sans mesurer leur signification.

— Ce sont des mécanismes, chimiques ou sociaux : les androïdes vivent uniquement au contact de l’humanité, qui peut affirmer que leurs conduits ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière que nos synapses ? Et s’ils avaient un équivalent à notre hypothalamus ?

— Nous le saurions : l’homme construit ces machines depuis bientôt dix ans, nous aurions remarqué…

— Et comment expliquez-vous le comportement des déviants ?

— Comme le sous-entend CyberLife : des bugs informatiques.

— Je ne peux pas être d’accord. Les androïdes sont des machines mécaniques comme les hommes sont des machines biologiques : nous pouvons manipuler des souvenirs, des émotions, des réactions. La science est capable de faire tomber amoureux de force ou, au contraire, de supprimer un sentiment amoureux, car c’est une liaison chimique.

— Mais il y aurait de graves répercussions sur le patient si on inhibe cette connexion.

— Et peut-être que c’est la même chose chez un androïde, » du doigt, vous désignez les quelques robots présents dans le salon, les sourires figés et la stature statique, « vous savez à quoi ils me font penser ? À des dépressifs aux émotions émoussées. Peut-être que les déviants ne sont que des machines défectueuses, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d’ignorer leurs émotions. »

Impassible, Kara vous écoute pourtant avec une grande attention. Vos paroles ne se soucient pas de sa présence ou de son plaisir : elles sont honnêtes et réconfortent l’androïde.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cette machine, » demande le vieil homme en désignant Kara derrière vous, « a conscience de ce qu’elle est ? De ce qu’est être heureux ou malheureux ? Je crois surtout que vos propos la laissent indifférente. »

Pour soutenir le plan, les pupilles bleues de la machine restent fixes et son expression semble glacée sur son visage, insensible à la moindre chaleur humaine. Sa LED, pourtant, laisse quelques nuances de jaune apparaître et Kara espère que le professeur ignore les significations de ces couleurs.

Lasse mais prête toutefois à défendre vos idées, vous êtes soulagée en remarquant que votre nouvel ami éméché est de retour dans le salon, accompagné de deux hommes, les Lowson.

« En tout cas, vous pouvez me faire confiance, professeur Greenwood, » votre voix est plutôt sèche et vous sentez une certaine raideur dans vos épaules quand vous vous levez, « si mes études me conduisent à quelque chose, vous serez le premier à le savoir. »

Et vous vous éloignez avec, vous l’espérez, avec de fierté pour appuyer vos arguments. Kara garde les lèvres closes, se retenant d’aborder le sujet : si elle a apprécié votre dévouement, elle redoute que votre discours ne s’ébruite et décrédibilise votre rôle.

Les Lowson forment un couple avec une différence d’âge et de style : Patrick, celui qui travaille à la Goldman Sachs Bank, fêtera bientôt ses cinquante-cinq ans et peut être fier de sa carrure solide. Des épaules larges et un torse bombé soutiennent une tête grisonnante au sourire carnassier et franc : l’américain dans toute sa splendeur. Frank, en revanche, doit avoir tout juste trente ans et possède une silhouette plus filiforme, plus excentrique aussi : les tatouages ont fleuri sur cette peau mate, recouvrant cette plage d’épiderme de fleurs, de ronces et des feuilles. Une redondance végétale mais très minutieuse qui a planté ses racines jusqu’à la nuque et le crâne rasé de l’homme.

« Je pensais que mon nouvel ami me présenterait deux hommes, mais l’un d’eux est en fait une œuvre d’art ! », votre exclamation flatte Franck qui tourne avec subtilité une main qu’il vous tend, faisant tourner ses tatouages pour exciter votre admiration. Vous percevez aussi une fragrance agréable : le plus jeune porte un parfum à base de cèdre. Viril et sylvestre, s’accordant à son apparence.

« Vous vous connaissez en art, visiblement, puisqu’on dit que vous êtes arrivée avec le peintre Carl Manfred.

— C’est vrai. Enfin, je ne suis pas dans l’art pour autant, juste une néophyte qui admire sans vraiment comprendre.

— Et vous avez raison : il n’y a que comme ça qu’on peut vraiment aimer l’art. »

L’approche se fait avec un naturel rassurant : les Lowson sont agréables et savent diriger une conversation. Ils parlent tantôt de canevas, tantôt de peau, tantôt de peinture, tantôt d’encre, mêlant les motifs de l’art pictural et ceux du tatouage. Tout du long, vous apportez vos avis, rebondissez sur des observations mais n’oubliez pas votre plan un seul instant. Quand vous jugez qu’un début de confiance est acquis, vous jetez un regard à Kara :

« Kara, apporte-moi un verre. »

Elle s’incline avec humilité, esclave mécanique, et s’éloigne vers le buffet. Pendant sa brève absence, vous reprenez le cours de la discussion, la fluidité trompant les Lowson.

Un verre longiligne entre les doigts, Kara revient vers vous, observant les bulles qui se heurtent à la surface transparente. La diode à sa tempe s’embrase soudain et Kara se concentre pour que sa maladresse paraisse naturelle. Pour un androïde, en tout cas. Vers vous, avec des gestes rigides, elle vous tend votre boisson avec un spasme et referme sa main sur ce corps en cristal, le brisant. Les griffes irrégulières déchirent sa peau en silicone et mordent les veines de thirium, ouvrant les voies et libérant le sang bleu.

« C’est pas vrai ! Ce que tu es maladroite ! »

L’absence d’expression de Kara renforce l’impression d’un problème. De façon exagérée, elle cligne plusieurs fois le même œil, ce qui vous pousse à lui donner une tape sur l’épaule. Kara sursaute et regarde sa main :

« Oh. Je suis navrée, madame. »

Vous soupirez comme une personne exténuée par l’habitude, chassant toute trace de surprise.

« Excusez-moi un instant, » les Lowson hochent de la tête, comprenant, « la semaine dernière, mon AX400 a trébuché dans les escaliers et j’ai été obligée de lui changer des composants. Elle me coûte cher en réparations. »

L’ami éméché vous demande alors :

« Pourquoi la garder ? Envoyez-la à la décharge ! Je vous y accompagne juste après, si vous voulez !

— En fait, je comptais la brader à un technicien. Il saura bien quoi en faire et ça me remboursera tout le thirium que j’ai dû acheter pour la réparer.

— La brader ? », intervient Patrick, « mais les AX400 sont déjà les moins chers du marché, vous n’y gagnerez pas.

— Honnêtement, je m’en fiche complétement. Elle me fatigue tellement. »

Vous remarquez que les Lowson échangent un rapide coup d’œil et le plus âgé demande :

« On connaît un technicien de CyberLife, dîtes-moi votre prix, je lui communiquerai ?

— Je pensais à quelque chose comme… 650 dollars. »

Insensible, inutile, Kara garde le silence, le regard dans le vide. Quelques gouttes indigo continuent de glisser depuis ses plaies et elles tombent avec paresse vers le carrelage, n’attirant l’attention de personne. Blessure indolore d’une machine, même ses homologues ne s’émeuvent pas de son état.

« Vraiment ?

— Elle est défectueuse, je ne vais pas arnaquer mon acheteur ! Et puis, disons que ce sont des composants qu’un technicien pourra recycler, comme un scooter refilé à un mécano. »

Comme à la pêche, vous sentez que l’hameçon s’est accroché au poisson et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de dissimuler votre sourire : après deux verres et lors d’une soirée, les Lowson se méprendront sur la raison de votre joie.

« C’est Noël avant l’heure pour notre connaissance ! », s’exclame Franck, « vous accepteriez de le rencontrer et de lui vendre votre AX400 ?

— Je la vends tout de suite s’il le faut et au premier venu, vraiment. », une allusion un peu brutale mais qui ne choque pas le couple. « Je vous apprécie beaucoup, messieurs Lowson, mais si je sors et qu’un mendiant me donne trois cents billets pour cet androïde, je lui vends et je lui offre un repas chaud en même temps. »

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que Patrick Lowson extirpe de sa poche arrière son téléphone et ouvre son application bancaire. Il commence à saisir un chèque numérique et vous demande votre adresse mail pour pouvoir vous l’envoyer.

« 650 dollars et pas besoin de repas chaud. »

Vous haussez les sourcils, surprise de l’avancement : un nouveau tournant a été dépassé et vous vous retenez de jeter un regard vers Kara.

« Même pas un petit verre ?

— Allez, au moins un petit verre. », répond Patrick en éclatant de rire.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 39 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579789)]**


	36. Chapitre 36

À cette période de l’année, les lilas sont déjà fanés et les nuits sont de plus en plus clémentes, jetant des voiles indigo sur les grattes ciels. Le compte à rebours est lancé. Incapable de vous asseoir, vous arpentez votre appartement. Vous réajustez la robe la plus coûteuse de votre garde-robe, même si elle sera peut-être jugée cheap chez les Newman. En tout cas, sous les lumières simples de votre cuisine, le tissu perd de son éclat.

Votre visage est encore à nu et vos lèvres, sans maquillage, ne laissent aucune trace sur la courbe de votre verre. L’alcool se glisse jusqu’à votre gosier, donnant un goût de courage brûlant.

Vos talons comptent les secondes avant l’arrivée de l’équipe : une fois qu’elle sera présente, votre angoisse se recroquevillera au fond de votre poitrine pour se faire oublier.

Enfin une première sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la présence des déviants accompagnés de Carl Manfred. Vous êtes surprise de voir Kara dans son uniforme d’autrefois : son numéro de série est incrusté dans le tissu et le titre AX400 alterne avec son prénom, la rendant plus présentable que jamais. Une poupée docile et présentable, bien que sa LED tremblote dans des échos jaunes, partageant votre anxiété. Même North, bras croisés et proche de Luther, montre des signes de nervosité. Markus pousse le fauteuil roulant du peintre dans votre appartement, serein en présence de son père adoptif. Il y a tant de monde dans ce salon étroit que votre chat court se réfugier sous un meuble, se terrant dans l’ombre. Vous l’enviez presque quand vous pensez au jour artificiel qui vous éblouira dans une heure.

Le calvaire du félin n’en finit pas quand Connor et du lieutenant arrivent à leur tour, d’autant que les voix commencent rapidement à discuter entre elles, faisant vibrer l’air avec une foule de questions. Appuyé contre la table de votre cuisine, Hank vous demande comment les derniers détails ont été réglés.

« Carl Manfred a effectivement reçu une invitation : il ne comptait pas y aller, mais pour nous aider, il a accepté de s’y rendre. Enfin, il ne restera pas plus d’une heure, mais ça ne change rien : une fois que Kara et moi serons sur place, on pourra agir librement.

— Peut-être que cette soirée n’apportera rien, mais prenez votre temps, juste au cas où il y aurait bien des indices. » Hank semble parfaitement confiant. « Connor et moi, on attendra.

— Et si vous vous endormez ?

— Il me réveillera, je lui fais confiance pour ça. », et avec un geste distrait, Hank essuie sa joue comme si elle le brûlait.

Du coin de l’œil, vous remarquez que Connor est en pleine discussion avec Luther, cherchant peut-être à comprendre comment le géant arrive à rester aussi paisible. Sa carrure de colosse rappelle un chêne sans peur, capable de tout supporter. Vous apercevez également North prendre Kara dans ses bras.

Avant que l’AX400 ne soit libérée des étreintes amicales, vous en profitez pour remercier Carl : si la soirée donne quelque chose d’intéressant, ce sera grâce au peintre qui peut crédibiliser votre présence.

« Je vais regretter la présence de Markus, docteur, il avait l’habitude de m’accompagner à ce genre d’événement, alors j’espère que vous êtes prête à écouter les divagations d’un vieil aigri. »

Un rire franc accompagne votre réplique :

« Kara me soutiendra dans cette épreuve. »

Votre alliée vous rejoint alors et vous posez vos mains sur ses épaules frêles, oubliant la structure en titane juste en-dessous.

« Kara, je vais me comporter comme une connasse ce soir, puisque je dois donner l’impression que je veux me débarrasser de vous le plus vite possible. Mais ce sera de la comédie, d’accord ? » l’androïde hoche la tête, « tout ce que je dirai sera faux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, je sais que vous ne le pensez pas. Vous avez montré tant d’affection depuis le début de cette affaire que je ne peux pas douter de vous. »

Heureuse, vous refermez vos bras autour d’elle et plus bas, vous ajoutez :

« Si vous angoissez, je ne pourrai pas vous rassurer…

— Mais je n’angoisse pas.

— Et votre LED ? Je pensais que… »

En reculant, vous désignez l’anneau encore jaune. Pourtant, Kara sourit de toutes ses dents droites :

« Signes d’impatience. »

North et Kara, proches, offrent un contraste surprenant : la première est une beauté fatale où le plastique semble dur comme le métal, éclipsant sa partenaire en fait tout aussi tenace. Aveugle, vous aviez confondu la porcelaine avec de l’acier et interprété la hâte pour de l’anxiété. En fin de compte, c’est peut-être vous qui aurez besoin de vous reposer sur l’androïde.

« Ces déviants alors… Allez, je vais finir de me préparer. »

Le maquillage a au moins ce pouvoir de donner une nouvelle identité, un masque de loup pour affronter un monde étrange, une armure féminine pour prouver une force intérieure.

Quand vous vous dirigez vers la salle de bains, Connor vous suit pour s’assurer que vous allez bien. Refermant la porte derrière vous, vous vous demandez soudain si votre tenue a un quelconque impact sur l’androïde. Vous prenez votre mascara quand vous sentez la main de Connor sur votre épaule :

« Tout va bien se passer, docteur.

— J’espère. Je suis juste déjà fatiguée à l’idée de jouer la comédie pendant toute une soirée. »

Il observe comment la petite brosse allonge vos cils, les rendant infinis comme la nuit. Il observe également votre robe et le drapé sur votre poitrine comme des pétales de pivoine couchés sur votre gorge. Quand votre main hésite sur la teinte du rouge à lèvres, piochant un bâton pour finalement en prendre un autre, Connor se permet de choisir pour vous : il désigne une nuance rubis.

« Celui-ci vous irait très bien.

— Et l’ironie serait parfaite, » il vous interroge du regard, « c’est une couleur qui rappelle la Red Ice, c’est une petite provoque pour nos ennemis ! »

Finalement, son rire se joint au vôtre.

Connor regarde comment les lignes rouges délimitent la forme de votre bouche qui accueille ensuite un crépuscule sanguin. L’androïde ne s’était jamais demandé quel goût a le soleil, mais il sait que ce couchant a la saveur de la tendresse quand il presse rapidement ses lèvres contre les vôtres. Le maquillage n’était pas encore sec et Connor partage alors votre peinture de guerre, ce qui vous fait rire. Vous essuyez les traces rouges et lui demandez de ne pas recommencer.

« Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

 

Kara dirige le fauteuil roulant de Carl et vous adaptez votre rythme au leur, flânant plus que marchant dans la rue bordée de maisons chics. La plupart sont anciennes et leur hauteur est prétentieuse, tout comme les bas-reliefs taillés dans la pierre qui s’inspirent des profils grecs. Sous la lueur blanche des lampadaires, ces figures figées sont plus terrifiantes, ressortant avec un contraste violent.

Dans les voitures garées sur la chaussée, vous reconnaissez celle du lieutenant Anderson et, dans un espoir un peu vain, vous essayez de percer les ténèbres mais vous n’apercevez pas Connor. Le véhicule est d’un silence inhabituel : pas le moindre riff de guitare, pas la moindre voix grave ne s'en échappe. À l’instar, les déviants qui restent discrets, ne trahissant aucune trace. Vous savez qu’ils sont dans les alentours, mais vous ignorez où exactement. Peut-être qu’ils se sont glissés dans une impasse pleine d’ombres, peut-être qu’ils errent dans un parc sans lumière. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils sont présents et vous leur faîtes confiance.

« Vous connaissez les Newman, Carl ?

— Seulement de nom. Je crois qu’ils ont fait fortune dans le trading quand c’était encore un secteur uniquement humain.

— La bonne vieille méthode… et vous ne les avez jamais rencontrés ?

— Jamais. Je ne pense pas qu’ils s’attendent à ce que je vienne : ils ont envoyé des invitations à quelques personnes connues pour frimer. »

L’avantage est que la présence de la célébrité éclipserait la vôtre et celle de Kara, vous couvrant pour mieux entrer dans la bergerie, ou bien la meute ? Vous ignorez ce que vous y trouverez exactement, ou même si vous pourrez trouver quelque chose. Le but principal est déjà d’attirer un acheteur, de préférence actif dans cette affaire, et que Kara puisse enregistrer des renseignements. Si l’acheteur était innocent, elle pourrait toujours s’enfuir comme tant de déviants l’avaient déjà fait. Mais qui achèterait un androïde défectueux et bradé à un inconnu ? Un innocent ? Vous en doutez.

Il vous vient alors une idée :

« Je ne veux pas jouer les paranos mais je viens de penser… Si les androïdes envahissent le territoire des traders, ça réduit leurs chances de faire fortune. Alors que produire de la Red Ice, c’est un business plus sûr et qui restera exclusif aux humains. »

Carl qui hoche doucement la tête avec un rictus :

« Je suis particulièrement pessimiste quant à l’humanité, docteur, alors je ne peux pas vous contredire. Les personnes motivées par l’argent trouveront toutes les initiatives possibles. Et puis, tant qu’aucune loi ne protégera nos machines, elles seront vulnérables. » Avec beaucoup de sympathie, le peintre tapote la main de Kara qui reste silencieuse. « Allez, assez avec les complots, nous arrivons. »

Vous inspirez l’air de la nuit jusqu’à sentir vos poumons se gonfler de douleur : vous êtes prête à plonger dans ce monde et à gratter ce vernis coloré.

Se dresse devant vous un escalier en marbre, bordé par des buis fleuris qui délimitent deux chemins en parallèle, plus longs mais plats que vous devez emprunter pour Carl. Ce détour vous permet de détailler la demeure avec ses hautes fenêtres, donnant un aperçu de l’intérieur. Des ombres immenses glissent sur les plafonds, tordues et agitées comme des démons. Un androïde, un VS400 loué pour l’occasion, vous accueille à l’entrée, habillé comme un majordome du siècle précédent. Inutile de présenter le carton d’invitation, le creux de sa paume fait apparaître un hologramme équivalent.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, monsieur Manfred. »

Il s’incline avec un respect tout victorien avant de vous regarder, vous accordant les mêmes marques de politesse :

« Je vous souhaite également une excellente soirée, madame. »

Mais il n’accorde pas un seul regard à Kara qui glisse à côté de lui sans mots, poussant le fauteuil.

Personne dans le hall, juste des échos bruyants de discussions, de verres et de rires qui s’entrechoquent. Vous adressez un dernier sourire à Kara avant d’avancer vers la porte coulissante. Le grand salon est traversé par un mur en verre, divisant la pièce pour permettre au jour et à la nuit de se côtoyer : le blanc est omniprésent de votre côté, scintillant sous un lustre argenté et les canapés sont recouverts de coussins aux nuances nacrées dont les invités profitent, alors que de l’autre côté, les lumières sont tamisées pour faire régner l’ombre et des néons tracent leurs lignes froides, révélant les corps qui les frôlent. L’obscurité vous empêche d’en voir davantage.

Il y a finalement des échantillons variés de l’humanité : l’homme étant un animal grégaire, plusieurs groupes se sont formés. Une femme blonde, aussi haute que fine, porte une combinaison pantalon marine et ses paupières sont recouvertes d’un gloss fuchsia qui attire la lumière à chaque fois qu’elle change de direction pour parler avec ses interlocuteurs : une petite dame aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un jeune homme avec une longue tresse qui porte sobrement un jean sombre et une chemise rouge. Ailleurs, des jumeaux s’étaient amusés à s’habiller avec une similarité exacte, attirant ceux qui prétendent pouvoir les différencier. Des sexagénaires se reposent sur le rebord des fenêtres, des verres de champagne à la main, arborant fièrement des tenues sans succès aujourd’hui. Zigzaguent entre ces groupes quelques androïdes qui proposent de quoi boire ou manger, mais beaucoup d’invités sont venus avec leur propre robot, comme un domestique dont on ne se sépare pas. L’un d’eux doit même improviser un pas de danse sur l’ordre de son maître pour attirer un peu l’attention.

La présence de Carl Manfred est rapidement remarquée et quelques fans viennent braver les distances pour lui parler, le sujet principal étant la date du prochain vernissage et l’éventail de prix proposé. Vous restez un moment, écoutant plus que parlant, votre présence étant insignifiante pour les invités qui se sont approchés.

Puis, dans l’indifférence la plus totale, vous laissez Kara avec le vieil homme pour vous éclipser : seule, vous pouvez flâner entre les rencontres dispersées avec plus de liberté, tendant l’oreille. Les buffets proposent des alcools et pour éponger, une grande quantité de quoi grignoter. Bien sûr, pas le moindre cristal rouge dans la pièce, ç’aurait été trop audacieux.

Quand vous vous approchez du mur en verre, une partie coulisse automatiquement, vous invitant à entrer. Alors vous vous risquez dans cette nuit artificielle. Des corps dansent sur une musique pourtant discrète : cachés, ils ne peuvent pas être ridicules. À votre droite, un homme se déhanche. Il a les cheveux bouclés, courts, semble séduisant mais quand vous sentez la forte odeur de sueur, vous vous éloignez immédiatement, le nez retroussé.

Vous êtes une ombre qui glisse, ne rencontrant que le néant, distinguant des silhouettes à peine suggérées, les parfums se heurtant dans les mouvements de danse. Finalement, vous préférez ressortir vers la lumière : vous sentez que vous n’avancerez pas dans l’enquête en restant ici.

De nouveau dans le salon blanc, vous entendez au vol une blague amusante, alors vous éclatez de rire et entrez facilement dans le cercle qui réunit trois individus : il y a deux femmes et l’une d’elles attire votre attention avec les paillettes sur sa bouche violette, une teinte qui va à sa peau d’ébène et ses dents blanches n’en rayonnent que davantage. L’homme est un quinquagénaire qui semble en être au verre de trop tant sa langue dérape sur ses mots.

Vous demandez alors :

« Vous connaissez les Newman ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

— Moi non plus, » répond la femme aux lèvres prune, « j’accompagne seulement. Je ne sais même pas s’ils sont dans les parages.

— Si, » renchérit la deuxième dame, une rousse avec une robe jaune qui annonce que les jours d’été ne tarderont pas, « je sais à quoi ils ressemblent et je les ai vus il y a… oh, je dirais une heure.

— Je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule intruse. » votre conclusion fait rire votre entourage qui lève leur verre à votre remarque.

Avec une voix très basse, l’homme remarque toutefois :

« Mais je vous ai vue entrer avec le fameux Carl Manfred. Même si je connais les Lowson, des amis proches des Newman, bah je me sens moins fier face à vous maintenant. Comment vous le connaissez ?

— Qui ne connaît pas Carl Manfred ? » répondez-vous spirituelle, ce qui fait rire la femme aux lèvres brillantes.

« C’est un secret ?

— Oui. Imaginez que tout le monde m’imite, Carl serait dépassé ! Mais si vous voulez, je vous le présente. Tient ! Que dîtes-vous de me présenter les Lowson ensuite ? Mon carnet d’adresses est un peu vide en ce moment. »

L’homme semble ravi par cette proposition et accepte cet échange social. Tout en vous dirigeant vers Carl et Kara, vous réfléchissez à une façon d’approcher les Lowson : parler de thirium comme si de rien n'était ? Absurde. Leur demander quelques grammes de Red Ice ? Suicidaire.

Votre regard croise alors celui de Kara et vous songez à un plan.

Jusqu’à maintenant, Kara était restée sagement derrière le fauteuil de Carl, lui apportant un verre quand il le demandait avec cette douceur dont Markus lui avait parlé. Même si peu aimeraient retourner dans leur précédent foyer, les déviants enviaient presque la vie qu’avait menée Markus avec le peintre excentrique, car l’androïde leur avait parlé d’un accès libre à la bibliothèque, de l’épanouissement à travers la musique, des duels d’échec où il pouvait gagner sans être sermonné après… Et surtout, un lien père-fils que les androïdes n’auraient jamais imaginé.

Kara découvrait enfin cette figure qui avait aidé Markus à être ce qu’il était désormais et appréciait leur rencontre.

Quand Carl vous voit arriver avec l’homme, il glisse à l'androïde :

« J’en vois un qui m’a l’air pétillant, je vais jouer le vieux qui est dur d’oreille. »

Pour ne pas trahir ce plan, Kara retient un rire et, fidèle androïde, elle reste immobile à votre approche. Vous remarquez tout de suite la différence chez Carl qui prétend une surdité inhabituelle. Le peintre demande plusieurs fois à l’admirateur ivre de répéter, donnant une situation comique qui vous permet de discuter tout bas avec Kara :

« Ma question va être absurde, mais est-ce les androïdes ont mal quand ils tombent ?

— Non, nous ne ressentons pas la douleur physique.

— Même les déviants ?

— Même les déviants.

— Parce que cet homme connaît les Lowson, ce qui nous permettrait de les approcher, mais je n’ai qu’une idée pour attirer leur attention sur le vif du sujet. Le thirium.

— Que je trébuche pour que je saigne ?

— Oui… Ce serait l’idée. »

Vous avez honte de proposer cette idée à Kara et espérez que les autres androïdes ne vous en voudront pas trop. Elle réfléchit un instant, calculant les risques de différents accidents si elle heurte la vitre, si elle chute dans les escaliers ou si elle se coupe avec un verre. La dernière option lui semble la plus sûre et la plus plausible, alors Kara vous en fait part et, penaude, vous la remerciez.

Après une demi-heure, Carl Manfred avoue être fatigué, désirant rentrer. Puisque vos marques sont posées et que votre présence s’est fondue dans cette soirée, vous laissez Kara appeler un taxi pour votre complice. Avant que l’androïde ne quitte le salon pour accompagner le peintre à l'extérieur, vous claquez des doigts devant quelques invités, attirant son attention :

« Kara, tu reviens juste après.

— Bien sûr, madame. »

Poussant le fauteuil avec une grande précaution, Kara garde un silence songeur : le départ de Carl Manfred marque le tournant de cette soirée et les rôles étaient maintenant distribués. Vous le lui avez fait comprendre.

Alors qu’ils attendent l’arrivée du taxi, Kara en profite pour remercier le peintre :

« Vous auriez pu héberger uniquement Markus, mais vous avez proposé de tous nous accueillir sans qu’il vous le demande. Nous sommes à l’abri grâce à vous. »

Héberger une quinzaine d’androïdes pour les protéger des agressions n’était pas une quête d’héroïsme pour Carl : il se souvenait avoir rendu service à Leo et certains des amis de son fils biologique assez suspects, alors offrir un toit temporaire à Markus et ses semblables était un geste qui traduisait tout simplement un amour paternel. Ses doigts effilés et fragiles se posent sur ceux de l'androïde, légers mais fermes.

« Vous aurez toujours des humains pour vous soutenir, tout comme ce docteur d’ailleurs, il suffit de voir comment elle s’investie dans cette affaire alors que ce n’est pas un devoir professionnel. »

C’était le dernier encouragement dont Kara avait besoin. Elle reste avec le peintre jusqu’à l'arrivé du véhicule, et quand le taxi s’éloigne, l’androïde porte toujours ce courage en elle, prête à revenir dans la demeure.

Quand Kara est de retour, elle vous suit avec docilité pendant que vous faîtes un autre tour du salon, attendant que l’homme un peu éméché revienne avec les Lowson. Vous vous arrêtez tout d’un coup, reconnaissant une silhouette qui vous rappelle vos années de fac : un homme d’un âge avancé, les cheveux cotonneux coiffés en arrière et la carrure similaire à celle d’un bouleau pâle et malingre.

« Professeur Greenwood ? »

L’homme squelettique dodeline de la tête vers vous et son regard gris s’allume :

« [V/N] ! Mais ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire docteur [V/N] ?

— Je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée que nous sommes collègues, » vous lui serrez la main avec un grand respect, « je reste votre élève et vous restez mon professeur. »

Il vous demande de vos nouvelles, vous lui demandez des siennes tout en vous installant sur un des canapés blancs. Kara joint les mains dans son dos et reste stoïque derrière vous, retrouvant pleinement sa fonction d’AX400.

« Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

— J’ai commencé à travailler sur l’alcoolisme dans le milieu professionnel, j’ai quelques… patients qui sont concernés par ce problème. Mais j’avoue que je suis déconcentrée par un autre sujet depuis quelques semaines…

— Ah, je reconnais bien là un de vos défauts : vous menez trop de projets en même temps. Mais je vous comprends, on se lasse d’un sujet, on trouve une nouvelle étude. Quel est cet autre sujet ? Est-il plus intéressant ? »

Vous marquez un temps avant d’avouer :

« Il est surtout unique. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur les androïdes et une possible psychologie des intelligences artificielles. »

Votre professeur reste interdit, surpris.

« C’est… curieux. Et unique en son genre, oui. » il croise une jambe par-dessus l’autre, place son coude sur le dossier du canapé, ce qui rend son regard encore plus lourd à supporter, « vous êtes sûre que ce projet vous mènera à quelque chose ?

— Non, mais si on devait s’arrêter à cette crainte, l’homme serait toujours un grand ignorant. »

Il hoche la tête mais renchérit, les doigts croisés :

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l’étymologie du mot psychologie ?

— Bien sûr : la science de l’âme.

— Et est-ce que, d’après vous, les machines ont une âme ? »

Le professeur Greenwood adopte ce ton paternel, celui qui s’efforce de guider, de conseiller. Vous avez toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à suivre ses cours, mais pour la première fois, vous percevez une note de condescendance dans ces questions et vous vous braquez :

« Est-ce que les hommes ont une âme ? Cela n’a pas été prouvé ou contesté non plus.

— Non, bien sûr, mais souvenez-vous de la division de la psyché suggérée par Platon : il y a les émotions, la cognition et la conation. Les machines ne connaissent aucune de ces trois notions, juste leur définition sans mesurer leur signification.

— Ce sont des mécanismes, chimiques ou sociaux : les androïdes vivent uniquement au contact de l’humanité, qui peut affirmer que leurs conduits ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière que nos synapses ? Et s’ils avaient un équivalent à notre hypothalamus ?

— Nous le saurions : l’homme construit ces machines depuis bientôt dix ans, nous aurions remarqué…

— Et comment expliquez-vous le comportement des déviants ?

— Comme le sous-entend CyberLife : des bugs informatiques.

— Je ne peux pas être d’accord. Les androïdes sont des machines mécaniques comme les hommes sont des machines biologiques : nous pouvons manipuler des souvenirs, des émotions, des réactions. La science est capable de faire tomber amoureux de force ou, au contraire, de supprimer un sentiment amoureux, car c’est une liaison chimique.

— Mais il y aurait de graves répercussions sur le patient si on inhibe cette connexion.

— Et peut-être que c’est la même chose chez un androïde, » du doigt, vous désignez les quelques robots présents dans le salon, les sourires figés et la stature statique, « vous savez à quoi ils me font penser ? À des dépressifs aux émotions émoussées. Peut-être que les déviants ne sont que des machines défectueuses, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d’ignorer leurs émotions. »

Impassible, Kara vous écoute pourtant avec une grande attention. Vos paroles ne se soucient pas de sa présence ou de son plaisir : elles sont honnêtes et réconfortent l’androïde.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cette machine, » demande le vieil homme en désignant Kara derrière vous, « a conscience de ce qu’elle est ? De ce qu’est être heureux ou malheureux ? Je crois surtout que vos propos la laissent indifférente. »

Pour soutenir le plan, les pupilles bleues de la machine restent fixes et son expression semble glacée sur son visage, insensible à la moindre chaleur humaine. Sa LED, pourtant, laisse quelques nuances de jaune apparaître et Kara espère que le professeur ignore les significations de ces couleurs.

Lasse mais prête toutefois à défendre vos idées, vous êtes soulagée en remarquant que votre nouvel ami éméché est de retour dans le salon, accompagné de deux hommes, les Lowson.

« En tout cas, vous pouvez me faire confiance, professeur Greenwood, » votre voix est plutôt sèche et vous sentez une certaine raideur dans vos épaules quand vous vous levez, « si mes études me conduisent à quelque chose, vous serez le premier à le savoir. »

Et vous vous éloignez avec, vous l’espérez, avec de fierté pour appuyer vos arguments. Kara garde les lèvres closes, se retenant d’aborder le sujet : si elle a apprécié votre dévouement, elle redoute que votre discours ne s’ébruite et décrédibilise votre rôle.

Les Lowson forment un couple avec une différence d’âge et de style : Patrick, celui qui travaille à la Goldman Sachs Bank, fêtera bientôt ses cinquante-cinq ans et peut être fier de sa carrure solide. Des épaules larges et un torse bombé soutiennent une tête grisonnante au sourire carnassier et franc : l’américain dans toute sa splendeur. Frank, en revanche, doit avoir tout juste trente ans et possède une silhouette plus filiforme, plus excentrique aussi : les tatouages ont fleuri sur cette peau mate, recouvrant cette plage d’épiderme de fleurs, de ronces et des feuilles. Une redondance végétale mais très minutieuse qui a planté ses racines jusqu’à la nuque et le crâne rasé de l’homme.

« Je pensais que mon nouvel ami me présenterait deux hommes, mais l’un d’eux est en fait une œuvre d’art ! », votre exclamation flatte Franck qui tourne avec subtilité une main qu’il vous tend, faisant tourner ses tatouages pour exciter votre admiration. Vous percevez aussi une fragrance agréable : le plus jeune porte un parfum à base de cèdre. Viril et sylvestre, s’accordant à son apparence.

« Vous vous connaissez en art, visiblement, puisqu’on dit que vous êtes arrivée avec le peintre Carl Manfred.

— C’est vrai. Enfin, je ne suis pas dans l’art pour autant, juste une néophyte qui admire sans vraiment comprendre.

— Et vous avez raison : il n’y a que comme ça qu’on peut vraiment aimer l’art. »

L’approche se fait avec un naturel rassurant : les Lowson sont agréables et savent diriger une conversation. Ils parlent tantôt de canevas, tantôt de peau, tantôt de peinture, tantôt d’encre, mêlant les motifs de l’art pictural et ceux du tatouage. Tout du long, vous apportez vos avis, rebondissez sur des observations mais n’oubliez pas votre plan un seul instant. Quand vous jugez qu’un début de confiance est acquis, vous jetez un regard à Kara :

« Kara, apporte-moi un verre. »

Elle s’incline avec humilité, esclave mécanique, et s’éloigne vers le buffet. Pendant sa brève absence, vous reprenez le cours de la discussion, la fluidité trompant les Lowson.

Un verre longiligne entre les doigts, Kara revient vers vous, observant les bulles qui se heurtent à la surface transparente. La diode à sa tempe s’embrase soudain et Kara se concentre pour que sa maladresse paraisse naturelle. Pour un androïde, en tout cas. Vers vous, avec des gestes rigides, elle vous tend votre boisson avec un spasme et referme sa main sur ce corps en cristal, le brisant. Les griffes irrégulières déchirent sa peau en silicone et mordent les veines de thirium, ouvrant les voies et libérant le sang bleu.

« C’est pas vrai ! Ce que tu es maladroite ! »

L’absence d’expression de Kara renforce l’impression d’un problème. De façon exagérée, elle cligne plusieurs fois le même œil, ce qui vous pousse à lui donner une tape sur l’épaule. Kara sursaute et regarde sa main :

« Oh. Je suis navrée, madame. »

Vous soupirez comme une personne exténuée par l’habitude, chassant toute trace de surprise.

« Excusez-moi un instant, » les Lowson hochent de la tête, comprenant, « la semaine dernière, mon AX400 a trébuché dans les escaliers et j’ai été obligée de lui changer des composants. Elle me coûte cher en réparations. »

L’ami éméché vous demande alors :

« Pourquoi la garder ? Envoyez-la à la décharge ! Je vous y accompagne juste après, si vous voulez !

— En fait, je comptais la brader à un technicien. Il saura bien quoi en faire et ça me remboursera tout le thirium que j’ai dû acheter pour la réparer.

— La brader ? », intervient Patrick, « mais les AX400 sont déjà les moins chers du marché, vous n’y gagnerez pas.

— Honnêtement, je m’en fiche complétement. Elle me fatigue tellement. »

Vous remarquez que les Lowson échangent un rapide coup d’œil et le plus âgé demande :

« On connaît un technicien de CyberLife, dîtes-moi votre prix, je lui communiquerai ?

— Je pensais à quelque chose comme… 650 dollars. »

Insensible, inutile, Kara garde le silence, le regard dans le vide. Quelques gouttes indigo continuent de glisser depuis ses plaies et elles tombent avec paresse vers le carrelage, n’attirant l’attention de personne. Blessure indolore d’une machine, même ses homologues ne s’émeuvent pas de son état.

« Vraiment ?

— Elle est défectueuse, je ne vais pas arnaquer mon acheteur ! Et puis, disons que ce sont des composants qu’un technicien pourra recycler, comme un scooter refilé à un mécano. »

Comme à la pêche, vous sentez que l’hameçon s’est accroché au poisson et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de dissimuler votre sourire : après deux verres et lors d’une soirée, les Lowson se méprendront sur la raison de votre joie.

« C’est Noël avant l’heure pour notre connaissance ! », s’exclame Franck, « vous accepteriez de le rencontrer et de lui vendre votre AX400 ?

— Je la vends tout de suite s’il le faut et au premier venu, vraiment. », une allusion un peu brutale mais qui ne choque pas le couple. « Je vous apprécie beaucoup, messieurs Lowson, mais si je sors et qu’un mendiant me donne trois cents billets pour cet androïde, je lui vends et je lui offre un repas chaud en même temps. »

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que Patrick Lowson extirpe de sa poche arrière son téléphone et ouvre son application bancaire. Il commence à saisir un chèque numérique et vous demande votre adresse mail pour pouvoir vous l’envoyer.

« 650 dollars et pas besoin de repas chaud. »

Vous haussez les sourcils, surprise de l’avancement : un nouveau tournant a été dépassé et vous vous retenez de jeter un regard vers Kara.

« Même pas un petit verre ?

— Allez, au moins un petit verre. », répond Patrick en éclatant de rire.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 40 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579816)]**


	37. Chapitre 37

Kara dirige le fauteuil roulant de Carl et vous adaptez votre rythme au leur, flânant plus que marchant dans la rue bordée de maisons chics. La plupart sont anciennes et leur hauteur est prétentieuse, tout comme les bas-reliefs taillés dans la pierre qui s’inspirent des profils grecs. Sous la lueur blanche des lampadaires, ces figures figées sont plus terrifiantes, ressortant avec un contraste violent.

Dans les voitures garées sur la chaussée, vous reconnaissez celle du lieutenant Anderson qui est d’un silence inhabituel. Pas le moindre riff de guitare, pas la moindre voix grave ne s'en échappe. À l’instar, les déviants qui restent discrets, ne trahissant aucune trace. Vous savez qu’ils sont dans les alentours, mais vous ignorez où exactement. Peut-être qu’ils se sont glissés dans une impasse pleine d’ombres, peut-être qu’ils errent dans un parc sans lumière. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils sont présents et vous leur faîtes confiance.

« Vous connaissez les Newman, Carl ?

— Seulement de nom. Je crois qu’ils ont fait fortune dans le trading quand c’était encore un secteur uniquement humain.

— La bonne vieille méthode… et vous ne les avez jamais rencontrés ?

— Jamais. Je ne pense pas qu’ils s’attendent à ce que je vienne : ils ont envoyé des invitations à quelques personnes connues pour frimer. »

L’avantage est que la présence de la célébrité éclipserait la vôtre et celle de Kara, vous couvrant pour mieux entrer dans la bergerie, ou bien la meute ? Vous ignorez ce que vous y trouverez exactement, ou même si vous pourrez trouver quelque chose. Le but principal est déjà d’attirer un acheteur, de préférence actif dans cette affaire, et que Kara puisse enregistrer des renseignements. Si l’acheteur était innocent, elle pourrait toujours s’enfuir comme tant de déviants l’avaient déjà fait. Mais qui achèterait un androïde défectueux et bradé à un inconnu ? Un innocent ? Vous en doutez.

Il vous vient alors une idée :

« Je ne veux pas jouer les paranos mais je viens de penser… Si les androïdes envahissent le territoire des traders, ça réduit leurs chances de faire fortune. Alors que produire de la Red Ice, c’est un business plus sûr et qui restera exclusif aux humains. »

Carl qui hoche doucement la tête avec un rictus :

« Je suis particulièrement pessimiste quant à l’humanité, docteur, alors je ne peux pas vous contredire. Les personnes motivées par l’argent trouveront toutes les initiatives possibles. Et puis, tant qu’aucune loi ne protégera nos machines, elles seront vulnérables. » Avec beaucoup de sympathie, le peintre tapote la main de Kara qui reste silencieuse. « Allez, assez avec les complots, nous arrivons. »

Vous inspirez l’air de la nuit jusqu’à sentir vos poumons se gonfler de douleur : vous êtes prête à plonger dans ce monde et à gratter ce vernis coloré. D’un geste distrait, vous posez votre main sur la taille de Kara, esquissant le fantôme d’une embrassade. Bien qu’incomplet, ce geste l’attendrit et elle vous adresse un sourire confiant.

Se dresse devant vous un escalier en marbre, bordé par des buis fleuris qui délimitent deux chemins en parallèle, plus longs mais plats que vous devez emprunter pour Carl. Ce détour vous permet de détailler la demeure avec ses hautes fenêtres, donnant un aperçu de l’intérieur. Des ombres immenses glissent sur les plafonds, tordues et agitées comme des démons. Un androïde, un VS400 loué pour l’occasion, vous accueille à l’entrée, habillé comme un majordome du siècle précédent. Inutile de présenter le carton d’invitation, le creux de sa paume fait apparaître un hologramme équivalent.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, monsieur Manfred. »

Il s’incline avec un respect tout victorien avant de vous regarder, vous accordant les mêmes marques de politesse :

« Je vous souhaite également une excellente soirée, madame. »

Mais il n’accorde pas un seul regard à Kara qui glisse à côté de lui sans mots, poussant le fauteuil.

Personne dans le hall, juste des échos bruyants de discussions, de verres et de rires qui s’entrechoquent. Vous adressez un dernier sourire à Kara avant d’avancer vers la porte coulissante. Le grand salon est traversé par un mur en verre, divisant la pièce pour permettre au jour et à la nuit de se côtoyer : le blanc est omniprésent de votre côté, scintillant sous un lustre argenté et les canapés sont recouverts de coussins aux nuances nacrées dont les invités profitent, alors que de l’autre côté, les lumières sont tamisées pour faire régner l’ombre et des néons tracent leurs lignes froides, révélant les corps qui les frôlent. L’obscurité vous empêche d’en voir davantage.

Il y a finalement des échantillons variés de l’humanité : l’homme étant un animal grégaire, plusieurs groupes se sont formés. Une femme blonde, aussi haute que fine, porte une combinaison pantalon marine et ses paupières sont recouvertes d’un gloss fuchsia qui attire la lumière à chaque fois qu’elle change de direction pour parler avec ses interlocuteurs : une petite dame aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un jeune homme avec une longue tresse qui porte sobrement un jean sombre et une chemise rouge. Ailleurs, des jumeaux s’étaient amusés à s’habiller avec une similarité exacte, attirant ceux qui prétendent pouvoir les différencier. Des sexagénaires se reposent sur le rebord des fenêtres, des verres de champagne à la main, arborant fièrement des tenues sans succès aujourd’hui. Zigzaguent entre ces groupes quelques androïdes qui proposent de quoi boire ou manger, mais beaucoup d’invités sont venus avec leur propre robot, comme un domestique dont on ne se sépare pas. L’un d’eux doit même improviser un pas de danse sur l’ordre de son maître pour attirer un peu l’attention.

La présence de Carl Manfred est rapidement remarquée et quelques fans viennent braver les distances pour lui parler, le sujet principal étant la date du prochain vernissage et l’éventail de prix proposé. Vous restez un moment, écoutant plus que parlant, votre présence étant insignifiante pour les invités qui se sont approchés.

Puis, dans l’indifférence la plus totale, vous laissez Kara avec le vieil homme pour vous éclipser : seule, vous pouvez flâner entre les rencontres dispersées avec plus de liberté, tendant l’oreille. Les buffets proposent des alcools et pour éponger, une grande quantité de quoi grignoter. Bien sûr, pas le moindre cristal rouge dans la pièce, ç’aurait été trop audacieux.

Quand vous vous approchez du mur en verre, une partie coulisse automatiquement, vous invitant à entrer. Alors vous vous risquez dans cette nuit artificielle. Des corps dansent sur une musique pourtant discrète : cachés, ils ne peuvent pas être ridicules. À votre droite, un homme se déhanche. Il a les cheveux bouclés, courts, semble séduisant mais quand vous sentez la forte odeur de sueur, vous vous éloignez immédiatement, le nez retroussé.

Vous êtes une ombre qui glisse, ne rencontrant que le néant, distinguant des silhouettes à peine suggérées, les parfums se heurtant dans les mouvements de danse. Finalement, vous préférez ressortir vers la lumière : vous sentez que vous n’avancerez pas dans l’enquête en restant ici.

De nouveau dans le salon blanc, vous entendez au vol une blague amusante, alors vous éclatez de rire et entrez facilement dans le cercle qui réunit trois individus : il y a deux femmes et l’une d’elles attire votre attention avec les paillettes sur sa bouche violette, une teinte qui va à sa peau d’ébène et ses dents blanches n’en rayonnent que davantage. L’homme est un quinquagénaire qui semble en être au verre de trop tant sa langue dérape sur ses mots.

Vous demandez alors :

« Vous connaissez les Newman ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

— Moi non plus, » répond la femme aux lèvres prune, « j’accompagne seulement. Je ne sais même pas s’ils sont dans les parages.

— Si, » renchérit la deuxième dame, une rousse avec une robe jaune qui annonce que les jours d’été ne tarderont pas, « je sais à quoi ils ressemblent et je les ai vus il y a… oh, je dirais une heure.

— Je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule intruse. » votre conclusion fait rire votre entourage qui lève leur verre à votre remarque.

Avec une voix très basse, l’homme remarque toutefois :

« Mais je vous ai vue entrer avec le fameux Carl Manfred. Même si je connais les Lowson, des amis proches des Newman, bah je me sens moins fier face à vous maintenant. Comment vous le connaissez ?

— Qui ne connaît pas Carl Manfred ? » répondez-vous spirituelle, ce qui fait rire la femme aux lèvres brillantes.

« C’est un secret ?

— Oui. Imaginez que tout le monde m’imite, Carl serait dépassé ! Mais si vous voulez, je vous le présente. Tient ! Que dîtes-vous de me présenter les Lowson ensuite ? Mon carnet d’adresses est un peu vide en ce moment. »

L’homme semble ravi par cette proposition et accepte cet échange social. Tout en vous dirigeant vers Carl et Kara, vous réfléchissez à une façon d’approcher les Lowson : parler de thirium comme si de rien n'était ? Absurde. Leur demander quelques grammes de Red Ice ? Suicidaire.

Votre regard croise alors celui de Kara et vous songez à un plan.

Jusqu’à maintenant, Kara était restée sagement derrière le fauteuil de Carl, lui apportant un verre quand il le demandait avec cette douceur dont Markus lui avait parlé. Même si peu aimeraient retourner dans leur précédent foyer, les déviants enviaient presque la vie qu’avait menée Markus avec le peintre excentrique, car l’androïde leur avait parlé d’un accès libre à la bibliothèque, de l’épanouissement à travers la musique, des duels d’échec où il pouvait gagner sans être sermonné après… Et surtout, un lien père-fils que les androïdes n’auraient jamais imaginé.

Kara découvrait enfin cette figure qui avait aidé Markus à être ce qu’il était désormais et appréciait leur rencontre.

Quand Carl vous voit arriver avec l’homme, il glisse à l'androïde :

« J’en vois un qui m’a l’air pétillant, je vais jouer le vieux qui est dur d’oreille. »

Pour ne pas trahir ce plan, Kara retient un rire et, fidèle androïde, elle reste immobile à votre approche. Vous remarquez tout de suite la différence chez Carl qui prétend une surdité inhabituelle. Le peintre demande plusieurs fois à l’admirateur ivre de répéter, donnant une situation comique qui vous permet de discuter tout bas avec Kara :

« Ma question va être absurde, mais est-ce les androïdes ont mal quand ils tombent ?

— Non, nous ne ressentons pas la douleur physique.

— Même les déviants ?

— Même les déviants.

— Parce que cet homme connaît les Lowson, ce qui nous permettrait de les approcher, mais je n’ai qu’une idée pour attirer leur attention sur le vif du sujet. Le thirium.

— Que je trébuche pour que je saigne ?

— Oui… Ce serait l’idée. »

Vous avez honte de proposer cette idée à Kara et espérez que les autres androïdes ne vous en voudront pas trop. Elle réfléchit un instant, calculant les risques de différents accidents si elle heurte la vitre, si elle chute dans les escaliers ou si elle se coupe avec un verre. La dernière option lui semble la plus sûre et la plus plausible, alors Kara vous en fait part et, penaude, vous la remerciez, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen pour vous racheter auprès d’elle.

Après une demi-heure, Carl Manfred avoue être fatigué, désirant rentrer. Puisque vos marques sont posées et que votre présence s’est fondue dans cette soirée, vous laissez Kara appeler un taxi pour votre complice. Avant que l’androïde ne quitte le salon pour accompagner le peintre à l'extérieur, vous claquez des doigts devant quelques invités, attirant son attention :

« Kara, tu reviens juste après.

— Bien sûr, madame. »

Poussant le fauteuil avec une grande précaution, Kara garde un silence songeur : le départ de Carl Manfred marque le tournant de cette soirée et les rôles étaient maintenant distribués. Vous le lui avez fait comprendre.

Alors qu’ils attendent l’arrivée du taxi, Kara en profite pour remercier le peintre :

« Vous auriez pu héberger uniquement Markus, mais vous avez proposé de tous nous accueillir sans qu’il vous le demande. Nous sommes à l’abri grâce à vous. »

Héberger une quinzaine d’androïdes pour les protéger des agressions n’était pas une quête d’héroïsme pour Carl : il se souvenait avoir rendu service à Leo et certains des amis de son fils biologique assez suspects, alors offrir un toit temporaire à Markus et ses semblables était un geste qui traduisait tout simplement un amour paternel. Ses doigts effilés et fragiles se posent sur ceux de l'androïde, légers mais fermes.

« Vous aurez toujours des humains pour vous soutenir, tout comme ce docteur d’ailleurs. Elle est très investie dans cette affaire et… j’ai l’impression qu’elle tient beaucoup à vous. »

C’était le dernier encouragement dont Kara avait besoin. Sa dernière phrase tourne dans sa mémoire avant de s’y imprimer avec l’encre de l’espoir.

« Peut-être bien. »

L’androïde reste avec le peintre jusqu’à l'arrivé du véhicule, et quand le taxi s’éloigne, l’androïde porte toujours ce courage en elle, prête à revenir dans la demeure.

Quand Kara est de retour, elle vous suit avec docilité pendant que vous faîtes un autre tour du salon, attendant que l’homme un peu éméché revienne avec les Lowson. Vous vous arrêtez tout d’un coup, reconnaissant une silhouette qui vous rappelle vos années de fac : un homme d’un âge avancé, les cheveux cotonneux coiffés en arrière et la carrure similaire à celle d’un bouleau pâle et malingre.

« Professeur Greenwood ? »

L’homme squelettique dodeline de la tête vers vous et son regard gris s’allume :

« [V/N] ! Mais ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire docteur [V/N] ?

— Je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée que nous sommes collègues, » vous lui serrez la main avec un grand respect, « je reste votre élève et vous restez mon professeur. »

Il vous demande de vos nouvelles, vous lui demandez des siennes tout en vous installant sur un des canapés blancs. Kara joint les mains dans son dos et reste stoïque derrière vous, retrouvant pleinement sa fonction d’AX400.

« Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

— J’ai commencé à travailler sur l’alcoolisme dans le milieu professionnel, j’ai quelques… patients qui sont concernés par ce problème. Mais j’avoue que je suis déconcentrée par un autre sujet depuis quelques semaines…

— Ah, je reconnais bien là un de vos défauts : vous menez trop de projets en même temps. Mais je vous comprends, on se lasse d’un sujet, on trouve une nouvelle étude. Quel est cet autre sujet ? Est-il plus intéressant ? »

Vous marquez un temps avant d’avouer :

« Il est surtout unique. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur les androïdes et une possible psychologie des intelligences artificielles. »

Votre professeur reste interdit, surpris.

« C’est… curieux. Et unique en son genre, oui. » il croise une jambe par-dessus l’autre, place son coude sur le dossier du canapé, ce qui rend son regard encore plus lourd à supporter, « vous êtes sûre que ce projet vous mènera à quelque chose ?

— Non, mais si on devait s’arrêter à cette crainte, l’homme serait toujours un grand ignorant. »

Il hoche la tête mais renchérit, les doigts croisés :

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l’étymologie du mot psychologie ?

— Bien sûr : la science de l’âme.

— Et est-ce que, d’après vous, les machines ont une âme ? »

Le professeur Greenwood adopte ce ton paternel, celui qui s’efforce de guider, de conseiller. Vous avez toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à suivre ses cours, mais pour la première fois, vous percevez une note de condescendance dans ces questions et vous vous braquez :

« Est-ce que les hommes ont une âme ? Cela n’a pas été prouvé ou contesté non plus.

— Non, bien sûr, mais souvenez-vous de la division de la psyché suggérée par Platon : il y a les émotions, la cognition et la conation. Les machines ne connaissent aucune de ces trois notions, juste leur définition sans mesurer leur signification.

— Ce sont des mécanismes, chimiques ou sociaux : les androïdes vivent uniquement au contact de l’humanité, qui peut affirmer que leurs conduits ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière que nos synapses ? Et s’ils avaient un équivalent à notre hypothalamus ?

— Nous le saurions : l’homme construit ces machines depuis bientôt dix ans, nous aurions remarqué…

— Et comment expliquez-vous le comportement des déviants ?

— Comme le sous-entend CyberLife : des bugs informatiques.

— Je ne peux pas être d’accord. Les androïdes sont des machines mécaniques comme les hommes sont des machines biologiques : nous pouvons manipuler des souvenirs, des émotions, des réactions. La science est capable de faire tomber amoureux de force ou, au contraire, de supprimer un sentiment amoureux, car c’est une liaison chimique.

— Mais il y aurait de graves répercussions sur le patient si on inhibe cette connexion.

— Et peut-être que c’est la même chose chez un androïde, » du doigt, vous désignez les quelques robots présents dans le salon, les sourires figés et la stature statique, « vous savez à quoi ils me font penser ? À des dépressifs aux émotions émoussées. Peut-être que les déviants ne sont que des machines défectueuses, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d’ignorer leurs émotions. »

Impassible, Kara vous écoute pourtant avec une grande attention. Vos paroles ne se soucient pas de sa présence ou de son plaisir : elles sont honnêtes et réconfortent l’androïde.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cette machine, » demande le vieil homme en désignant Kara derrière vous, « a conscience de ce qu’elle est ? De ce qu’est être heureux ou malheureux ? Je crois surtout que vos propos la laissent indifférente. »

Vous brûlez de le contredire mais mordez l’intérieur de votre jour.

Pour soutenir le plan, les pupilles bleues de la machine restent fixes et son expression semble glacée sur son visage, insensible à la moindre chaleur humaine. Sa LED, pourtant, laisse quelques nuances de jaune apparaître et Kara espère que le professeur ignore les significations de ces couleurs.

Lasse mais prête toutefois à défendre vos idées, vous êtes soulagée en remarquant que votre nouvel ami éméché est de retour dans le salon, accompagné de deux hommes, les Lowson.

« En tout cas, vous pouvez me faire confiance, professeur Greenwood, » votre voix est plutôt sèche et vous sentez une certaine raideur dans vos épaules quand vous vous levez, « si mes études me conduisent à quelque chose, vous serez le premier à le savoir. »

Et vous vous éloignez avec, vous l’espérez, avec de fierté pour appuyer vos arguments. Kara garde les lèvres closes, se retenant d’aborder le sujet : si elle a apprécié votre dévouement, elle redoute que votre discours ne s’ébruite et décrédibilise votre rôle.

Les Lowson forment un couple avec une différence d’âge et de style : Patrick, celui qui travaille à la Goldman Sachs Bank, fêtera bientôt ses cinquante-cinq ans et peut être fier de sa carrure solide. Des épaules larges et un torse bombé soutiennent une tête grisonnante au sourire carnassier et franc : l’américain dans toute sa splendeur. Frank, en revanche, doit avoir tout juste trente ans et possède une silhouette plus filiforme, plus excentrique aussi : les tatouages ont fleuri sur cette peau mate, recouvrant cette plage d’épiderme de fleurs, de ronces et des feuilles. Une redondance végétale mais très minutieuse qui a planté ses racines jusqu’à la nuque et le crâne rasé de l’homme.

« Je pensais que mon nouvel ami me présenterait deux hommes, mais l’un d’eux est en fait une œuvre d’art ! », votre exclamation flatte Franck qui tourne avec subtilité une main qu’il vous tend, faisant tourner ses tatouages pour exciter votre admiration. Vous percevez aussi une fragrance agréable : le plus jeune porte un parfum à base de cèdre. Viril et sylvestre, s’accordant à son apparence.

« Vous vous connaissez en art, visiblement, puisqu’on dit que vous êtes arrivée avec le peintre Carl Manfred.

— C’est vrai. Enfin, je ne suis pas dans l’art pour autant, juste une néophyte qui admire sans vraiment comprendre.

— Et vous avez raison : il n’y a que comme ça qu’on peut vraiment aimer l’art. »

L’approche se fait avec un naturel rassurant : les Lowson sont agréables et savent diriger une conversation. Ils parlent tantôt de canevas, tantôt de peau, tantôt de peinture, tantôt d’encre, mêlant les motifs de l’art pictural et ceux du tatouage. Tout du long, vous apportez vos avis, rebondissez sur des observations mais n’oubliez pas votre plan un seul instant. Quand vous jugez qu’un début de confiance est acquis, vous jetez un regard à Kara :

« Kara, apporte-moi un verre. »

Elle s’incline avec humilité, esclave mécanique, et s’éloigne vers le buffet. Pendant sa brève absence, vous reprenez le cours de la discussion, la fluidité trompant les Lowson.

Un verre longiligne entre les doigts, Kara revient vers vous, observant les bulles qui se heurtent à la surface transparente. La diode à sa tempe s’embrase soudain et Kara se concentre pour que sa maladresse paraisse naturelle. Pour un androïde, en tout cas. Vers vous, avec des gestes rigides, elle vous tend votre boisson avec un spasme et referme sa main sur ce corps en cristal, le brisant. Les griffes irrégulières déchirent sa peau en silicone et mordent les veines de thirium, ouvrant les voies et libérant le sang bleu.

« C’est pas vrai ! Ce que tu es maladroite ! »

L’absence d’expression de Kara renforce l’impression d’un problème. De façon exagérée, elle cligne plusieurs fois le même œil, ce qui vous pousse à lui donner une tape sur l’épaule. Kara sursaute et regarde sa main :

« Oh. Je suis navrée, madame. »

Vous soupirez comme une personne exténuée par l’habitude, chassant toute trace de surprise.

« Excusez-moi un instant, » les Lowson hochent de la tête, comprenant, « la semaine dernière, mon AX400 a trébuché dans les escaliers et j’ai été obligée de lui changer des composants. Elle me coûte cher en réparations.

— Elle est plutôt originale, » observe Franck, « le maquillage et cette tresse, c’est de vous ?

— Une petite lubie. Elle n’est pas spécialement utile, autant que je puisse m’amuser un peu avec son apparence, » vous vous mettez alors à rire, « un peu comme les dames de cour à l’époque, vous savez ? Qui s’entouraient de jolies suivantes. »

L’ami éméché vous demande alors :

« Pourquoi la garder ? Envoyez-la à la décharge ! Je vous y accompagne juste après, si vous voulez !

— En fait, je comptais la brader à un technicien. Il saura bien quoi en faire et ça me remboursera tout le thirium que j’ai dû acheter pour la réparer.

— La brader ? », intervient Patrick, « mais les AX400 sont déjà les moins chers du marché, vous n’y gagnerez pas.

— Honnêtement, je m’en fiche complétement. Elle me fatigue tellement. »

Vous remarquez que les Lowson échangent un rapide coup d’œil et le plus âgé demande :

« On connaît un technicien de CyberLife, dîtes-moi votre prix, je lui communiquerai ?

— Je pensais à quelque chose comme… 650 dollars. »

Insensible, inutile, Kara garde le silence, le regard dans le vide. Quelques gouttes indigo continuent de glisser depuis ses plaies et elles tombent avec paresse vers le carrelage, n’attirant l’attention de personne. Blessure indolore d’une machine, même ses homologues ne s’émeuvent pas de son état.

« Vraiment ?

— Elle est défectueuse, je ne vais pas arnaquer mon acheteur ! Et puis, disons que ce sont des composants qu’un technicien pourra recycler, comme un scooter refilé à un mécano. »

Comme à la pêche, vous sentez que l’hameçon s’est accroché au poisson et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de dissimuler votre sourire : après deux verres et lors d’une soirée, les Lowson se méprendront sur la raison de votre joie.

« C’est Noël avant l’heure pour notre connaissance ! », s’exclame Franck, « vous accepteriez de le rencontrer et de lui vendre votre AX400 ?

— Je la vends tout de suite s’il le faut et au premier venu, vraiment. », une allusion un peu brutale mais qui ne choque pas le couple. « Je vous apprécie beaucoup, messieurs Lowson, mais si je sors et qu’un mendiant me donne trois cents billets pour cet androïde, je lui vends et je lui offre un repas chaud en même temps. »

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que Patrick Lowson extirpe de sa poche arrière son téléphone et ouvre son application bancaire. Il commence à saisir un chèque numérique et vous demande votre adresse mail pour pouvoir vous l’envoyer.

« 650 dollars et pas besoin de repas chaud. »

Vous haussez les sourcils, surprise de l’avancement : un nouveau tournant a été dépassé et vous vous retenez de jeter un regard vers Kara, espérant qu’elle vous pardonnera les événements de ce soir.

« Même pas un petit verre ?

— Allez, au moins un petit verre. », répond Patrick en éclatant de rire.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 38 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579711)]**


	38. Chapitre 38

La plaie n’évoque aucun mal, alors Kara ne ressent pas le moindre réconfort quand le bandage cache la blessure bleue. Le sang des androïdes a la couleur des ecchymoses et de la tristesse, comme pour priver leur propriétaire des sensations les plus douloureuses.

« C’est précieux, tout ce sang bleu. »

C’est la voix de Franck mais il ne s’adresse pas à elle. Dans la salle de bains, Kara est une statue où ses mécanismes s’emballent, guettant le premier signe. Et peut-être qu’elle l’avait enfin : ses yeux de verre enregistrent, ses composants auditifs captent et les souvenirs nets se gravent dans sa mémoire. _Ce sang bleu est précieux_.

Derrière le plus jeune des Lowson, Patrick allume une cigarette : malgré la braise écarlate, le robot n’ose pas le regarder et reste insensible à son entourage. Sa LED imite le bout de la cigarette de Patrick, fumant aussi de rouge pour s’accorder à l’angoisse montante qu’il faut maîtriser.

« J’envoie un message à Ethan, je lui demande s’il est dispo dans la matinée.

— Pas après six heures, hein, j’ai hâte d’aller me coucher.

— Et dire que c’est moi qui ai dépassé la cinquantaine… »

Ils se mettent à rire tandis que Kara, visage fermé, tente d’établir des connexions pour assembler les pièces du puzzle, mais il lui manque trop de morceaux et l’attente commence à devenir longue.

Les deux hommes quittent ensuite la pièce : la porte entrouverte laisse passer quelques bruits de fête où les sons cristallins perdurent, infatigables malgré l’heure tardive. Patrick éteint la lumière et dans la nuit, la LED est une lune vide entourée d’étoiles turquoise et difformes, celles sur l’uniforme de l’AX400. Sa tête se tourne vers la haute fenêtre et Kara ose finalement bouger : ses membres ne ressentent aucune raideur et elle pourrait rester immobile jusqu’au petit matin, mais elle a besoin d’apercevoir l’extérieur. Elle n’est pas la Dame de Shalott et elle peut contempler sa liberté avec ses propres prunelles, sa liberté qui est derrière la vitre, et peu importe la situation, quand les premiers rayons déchireront ce velours céleste, l’androïde pourra s’affranchir de ce plan comme cette soirée de novembre chez son ancien propriétaire. Elle se souvient comment ses circuits avaient semblé plus renflés, comment son sang s’était transformé en torrent pour la traverser des orteils jusqu’au sommet du crâne. Dans sa bouche, elle n’avait ressenti aucun goût et derrière ses yeux ne s’était formé aucun rêve, mais elle avait découvert la saveur d’être libre.

Pour l’instant, elle doit attendre, contenue dans ce vieux rôle d’AX400 avant de redevenir Kara.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 39.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579789)** **]**


	39. Chapitre 39

La nuit est bien avancée quand vous sortez de la demeure des Newman. Kara n’est pas avec vous et c’est une brise fraîche qui vient vous enlacer dans votre solitude. Vous arrivez à un passage piéton et le bonhomme rouge vous retient sur le trottoir, laissant les voitures passer. Le feu vert se reflète sur les pare-brises d’encre, mais l’un des véhicules s’arrête et vous comprenez que vous pouvez traverser malgré la signalétique.

En passant, vous faîtes un signe de main pour remercier le conducteur quand vous apercevez son visage, un visage rond qui semble suinter sous la lumière. Ses yeux sont accrochés à votre bassin et semblent se fondre dans le tissu qui cache vous parties intimes. Vous remarquez alors que sa langue passe sur ses lèvres grasses. Finalement, votre geste amicale se transforme en doigt d’honneur et il appuie avec violence sur le klaxon. Vous maintenez votre insulte, tendant bien le bras et terminez de passer avec de longues enjambées. En colère, vous songez à North et essayez d’imaginer la fureur de la Valkyrie en titane si elle avait vécu cette situation. Sans pied de biche, elle aurait utilisé son propre bras pour saccager le véhicule, et cette idée fait naître un sourire.

Resserrant votre veste autour de vous, vous gardez une allure rapide pour arriver jusqu’à la voiture du lieutenant Anderson. La portière est ouverte et vous vous glissez dans le véhicule avec un soupir qui témoigne de votre fatigue.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, docteur ?

— Il y avait des danseuses nues partout. »

Hank se retourne dans un sursaut : sa question nonchalante n’attendait pas une telle réponse.

« Je déconne, lieutenant, par contre, j’ai vu un peu de jalousie dans votre regard !

— Pas du tout ! »

Après avoir rigolé, vous leur racontez votre rencontre avec les Lowson et comment s’était passée la vente de Kara. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que l’AX400 était la propriété des Lowson : vous aviez traîné chez les Newman, enchaînant des rencontres éphémères, des conversations futiles et des danses brèves. Le programme banal d’une soirée malgré votre rôle d’infiltrée.

Hank est un peu déçu quand vous avouez n’avoir rien noté de particulier, mais vous pouviez difficilement approcher les autres invités en demandant quelque chose de plus _fort_ qu’un verre de vodka.

« Je ne sais pas comment être subtile pour demander un petit paquet de Red Ice, lieutenant. Vous ne m’avez jamais appris le vocabulaire du milieu d’ailleurs.

— Nous n’en aurons peut-être pas besoin. » observe Connor, assez optimiste. « Le but était que Kara soit vendue, en tant que machine, elle enregistrera peut-être des conversations que vous n’auriez jamais entendue.

— C’est vrai… D’ailleurs, vous avez des nouvelles de Markus et des autres ? » vous savez que les androïdes peuvent communiquer par messages sur un réseau propre, à la façon d’une messagerie instantanée. « Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de demander à Kara si elle était en contact avec eux…

— C’est le cas.

— Il cause avec Markus depuis quatre heures, » grogne Hank, « ces androïdes sont de vraies pipelettes, on dirait des commères.

— Kara nous décrit ce qu’elle voit et nous tient informés régulièrement. » complète l’associé et Hank vous glisse un sourire en coin :

« Je suis sûr qu’ils putisent sur le dos des invités. »

Vous renchérissez en riant, ce qui laisse l’androïde indifférent : les confidences entre les machines sont scellées et resteront dans le secret.

« Bon, les enfants, il est bientôt quatre heures du matin, je vais m’autoriser un petit somme, » annonce Hank, entourant son torse de ses bras, se fondant dans son siège comme pour se blottir dans sa sieste, « Connor, tu me réveilles _doucement_ dès qu’il y a du nouveau.

— Oui, lieutenant. »

De votre côté, vous vous allongez sur la banquette arrière, le tissu doux de la robe affrontant la surface rugueuse du cuir abîmé par les années. Votre bras replié vous sert d’oreiller de fortune. L’adrénaline de la fête est passée et vos paupières sont lourdes, comme frappées par les ondées du sommeil.

 

Un sommeil fugace et qui perturbe votre notion du temps : vous vous êtes assoupie pendant une bonne heure mais vous avez l’impression que cinq minutes se sont à peine écoulées. Connor, la main sur votre épaule, vous secoue doucement pour vous tirer de vos rêves.

« [V/P], réveillez-vous. Il se passe quelque chose. »

Un ronflement très lourd fait trembler le siège devant vous : Hank dort encore mais vous remarquez que l’androïde se démène pour le réveiller également. Vous appuyant sur un coude, vous vous apprêtez à demander à Connor ce qui s’est passé, mais votre question meurt dans votre gorge : la portière est ouverte et vous reconnaissez à l’extérieur Markus, Luther et North, les LED brûlantes de nervosité.

« Laisse-tomber le lieutenant, Connor, il faut y aller. » râle North, malgré la sympathie qu’elle avait pour Hank. C’est à ce moment précis que le vieil homme se réveille avec un sursaut. Il intègre immédiatement son rôle de policier, demandant les nouvelles :

« C’est la bonne piste : Kara vient de nous dire que les Lowson prévoient de l’envoyer chez un technicien avec l’intention claire de récupérer son thirium. » explique Connor qui sort du véhicule. Il analyse rapidement la rue et se concentre sur la demeure des Newman.

« Il faut aller l’aider, » déclare Markus, « Kara est en ce moment dans la salle de bains où il y a une grande fenêtre. La maison est ancienne avec des briques qui se sont sûrement effritées, ce qui permet des points d’accroche.

— Vous voulez escalader le mur vers la fenêtre ? », vous ne cachez pas votre surprise, « c’est votre plan ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, docteur. » avoue Luther, « Kara a fermé la porte la clé et les Lowson vont revenir d’une minute à l’autre pour s’en apercevoir, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à un autre plan.

— Le plan de Markus peut fonctionner, » assure Connor, « mais plus on attendra, plus ce sera compromis. »

Hank semble réfléchir également, chassant les derniers songes, et vous sentez votre cœur qui cogne bien trop fort sous vos côtes.

« Quels sont les chances de réussite ?

— Je dirais… » en s’approchant sur la route, Connor calcule les pourcentages, « … qu’il y a 78% de chance de réussite, mais elles baissent de seconde en seconde. »

 

**[Le plan de Markus vous semble trop dangereux et, tenant à Kara, vous voulez la sauver avec un autre moyen plus sûr. ►[Allez au chapitre 41 pour revenir dans la soirée en passant par la porte d’entrée.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579837)]**

**[Vous jugez que le plan de Markus peut sauver Kara et le soutenez. ►[Allez au chapitre 42 pour pénétrer dans le jardin des Newman.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579840)]**


	40. Chapitre 40

La plaie n’évoque aucun mal, alors Kara ne ressent pas le moindre réconfort quand le bandage cache la blessure bleue. Le sang des androïdes a la couleur des ecchymoses et de la tristesse, comme pour priver leur propriétaire des sensations les plus douloureuses.

« C’est précieux, tout ce sang bleu. »

C’est la voix de Franck mais il ne s’adresse pas à elle. Dans la salle de bains, Kara est une statue où ses mécanismes s’emballent, guettant le premier signe. Et peut-être qu’elle l’avait enfin : ses yeux de verre enregistrent, ses composants auditifs captent et les souvenirs nets se gravent dans sa mémoire. _Ce sang bleu est précieux_.

Derrière le plus jeune des Lowson, Patrick allume une cigarette : malgré la braise écarlate, le robot n’ose pas le regarder et reste insensible à son entourage. Sa LED imite le bout de la cigarette de Patrick, fumant aussi de rouge pour s’accorder à l’angoisse montante qu’il faut maîtriser.

« J’envoie un message à Ethan, je lui demande s’il est dispo dans la matinée.

— Pas après six heures, hein, j’ai hâte d’aller me coucher.

— Et dire que c’est moi qui ai dépassé la cinquantaine… »

Ils se mettent à rire tandis que Kara, visage fermé, tente d’établir des connexions pour assembler les pièces du puzzle, mais il lui manque trop de morceaux et l’attente commence à devenir longue.

Les deux hommes quittent ensuite la pièce : la porte entrouverte laisse passer quelques bruits de fête où les sons cristallins perdurent, infatigables malgré l’heure tardive. Patrick éteint la lumière et dans la nuit, la LED est une lune vide entourée d’étoiles turquoise et difformes, celles sur l’uniforme de l’AX400. Sa tête se tourne vers la haute fenêtre et Kara ose finalement bouger : ses membres ne ressentent aucune raideur et elle pourrait rester immobile jusqu’au petit matin, mais elle a besoin d’apercevoir l’extérieur. Elle n’est pas la Dame de Shalott et elle peut contempler sa liberté avec ses propres prunelles, sa liberté qui est derrière la vitre, et peu importe la situation, quand les premiers rayons déchireront ce velours céleste, l’androïde pourra s’affranchir de ce plan comme cette soirée de novembre chez son ancien propriétaire. Elle se souvient comment ses circuits avaient semblé plus renflés, comment son sang s’était transformé en torrent pour la traverser des orteils jusqu’au sommet du crâne. Dans sa bouche, elle n’avait ressenti aucun goût et derrière ses yeux ne s’était formé aucun rêve, mais elle avait découvert la saveur d’être libre.

Pour l’instant, elle doit attendre, contenue dans ce vieux rôle d’AX400 avant de redevenir Kara.

 

La nuit est bien avancée quand vous sortez de la demeure des Newman. Kara n’est pas avec vous et c’est une brise fraîche qui vient vous enlacer dans votre solitude. Vous arrivez à un passage piéton et le bonhomme rouge vous retient sur le trottoir, laissant les voitures passer. Le feu vert se reflète sur les pare-brises d’encre, mais l’un des véhicules s’arrête et vous comprenez que vous pouvez traverser malgré la signalétique.

En passant, vous faîtes un signe de main pour remercier le conducteur quand vous apercevez son visage, un visage rond qui semble suinter sous la lumière. Ses yeux sont accrochés à votre bassin et semblent se fondre dans le tissu qui cache vous parties intimes. Vous remarquez alors que sa langue passe sur ses lèvres grasses. Finalement, votre geste amicale se transforme en doigt d’honneur et il appuie avec violence sur le klaxon. Vous maintenez votre insulte, tendant bien le bras et terminez de passer avec de longues enjambées. En colère, vous songez à North et essayez d’imaginer la fureur de la Valkyrie en titane si elle avait vécu cette situation. Sans pied de biche, elle aurait utilisé son propre bras pour saccager le véhicule, et cette idée fait naître un sourire.

Resserrant votre veste autour de vous, vous gardez une allure rapide pour arriver jusqu’à la voiture du lieutenant Anderson. La portière est ouverte et vous vous glissez dans le véhicule avec un soupir qui témoigne de votre fatigue.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, docteur ?

— Il y avait des danseuses nues partout. »

Hank se retourne dans un sursaut : sa question nonchalante n’attendait pas une telle réponse.

« Je déconne, lieutenant, par contre, j’ai vu un peu de jalousie dans votre regard !

— Pas du tout ! »

Après avoir rigolé, vous leur racontez votre rencontre avec les Lowson et comment s’était passée la vente de Kara. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que l’AX400 était la propriété des Lowson : vous aviez traîné chez les Newman, enchaînant des rencontres éphémères, des conversations futiles et des danses brèves. Le programme banal d’une soirée malgré votre rôle d’infiltrée.

Hank est un peu déçu quand vous avouez n’avoir rien noté de particulier, mais vous pouviez difficilement approcher les autres invités en demandant quelque chose de plus _fort_ qu’un verre de vodka.

« Je ne sais pas comment être subtile pour demander un petit paquet de Red Ice, lieutenant. Vous ne m’avez jamais appris le vocabulaire du milieu d’ailleurs.

— Nous n’en aurons peut-être pas besoin. » observe Connor, assez optimiste. « Le but était que Kara soit vendue, en tant que machine, elle enregistrera peut-être des conversations que vous n’auriez jamais entendue.

— C’est vrai… D’ailleurs, vous avez des nouvelles de Markus et des autres ? » vous savez que les androïdes peuvent communiquer par messages sur un réseau propre, à la façon d’une messagerie instantanée. « Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de demander à Kara si elle était en contact avec eux…

— C’est le cas.

— Il cause avec Markus depuis quatre heures, » grogne Hank, « ces androïdes sont de vraies pipelettes, on dirait des commères.

— Kara nous décrit ce qu’elle voit et nous tient informés régulièrement. » complète l’associé et Hank vous glisse un sourire en coin :

« Je suis sûr qu’ils putisent sur le dos des invités. »

Vous renchérissez en riant, ce qui laisse l’androïde indifférent : les confidences entre les machines sont scellées et resteront dans le secret.

« Bon, les enfants, il est bientôt quatre heures du matin, je vais m’autoriser un petit somme, » annonce Hank, entourant son torse de ses bras, se fondant dans son siège comme pour se blottir dans sa sieste, « Connor, tu me réveilles _doucement_ dès qu’il y a du nouveau.

— Oui, lieutenant. »

De votre côté, vous vous allongez sur la banquette arrière, le tissu doux de la robe affrontant la surface rugueuse du cuir abîmé par les années. Votre bras replié vous sert d’oreiller de fortune.

Pour ne pas déranger le lieutenant, vous murmurez tout bas :

« C’était quand même une soirée sympa et tout s’est bien passé jusqu’à maintenant. »

Connor se tourne vers vous, les lèvres ourlées par un sourire. Il tend son bras, atteignant les vôtres. Ses yeux de biche caressent votre silhouette, et dans la pénombre, ses iris sombres épousent les nuances de minuit comme pour inviter au sommeil.

« Je vous avais dit que la soirée se passerait bien.

— C’est vrai. Ceci dit, j’ai hâte de retrouver mon lit.

— Moi aussi. », répondit-il, ce qui vous fait rire. Vous plaquez une main sur votre bouche pour ne pas réveiller le lieutenant. La voix éraillée par la fatigue, vous reprenez encore plus bas :

« Tu viens de confirmer que tu rentres avec moi juste après.

— Bien sûr. Dormez un peu, docteur, je vous réveillerai s’il y a du nouveau. »

L’adrénaline de la fête est passée et effectivement, vos paupières sont lourdes, comme frappées par les ondées du sommeil.

 

Un sommeil fugace et qui perturbe votre notion du temps : vous vous êtes assoupie pendant une bonne heure mais vous avez l’impression que cinq minutes se sont à peine écoulées. Connor, la main sur votre épaule, vous secoue doucement pour vous tirer de vos rêves.

« [V/P], réveillez-vous. Il se passe quelque chose. »

Un ronflement très lourd fait trembler le siège devant vous : Hank dort encore mais vous remarquez que l’androïde se démène pour le réveiller également. Vous appuyant sur un coude, vous vous apprêtez à demander à Connor ce qui s’est passé, mais votre question meurt dans votre gorge : la portière est ouverte et vous reconnaissez à l’extérieur Markus, Luther et North, les LED brûlantes de nervosité.

« Laisse-tomber le lieutenant, Connor, il faut y aller. » râle North, malgré la sympathie qu’elle avait pour Hank. C’est à ce moment précis que le vieil homme se réveille avec un sursaut. Il intègre immédiatement son rôle de policier, demandant les nouvelles :

« C’est la bonne piste : Kara vient de nous dire que les Lowson prévoient de l’envoyer chez un technicien avec l’intention claire de récupérer son thirium. » explique Connor qui sort du véhicule. Il analyse rapidement la rue et se concentre sur la demeure des Newman.

« Il faut aller l’aider, » déclare Markus, « Kara est en ce moment dans la salle de bains où il y a une grande fenêtre. La maison est ancienne avec des briques qui se sont sûrement effritées, ce qui permet des points d’accroche.

— Vous voulez escalader le mur vers la fenêtre ? », vous ne cachez pas votre surprise, « c’est votre plan ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, docteur. » avoue Luther, « Kara a fermé la porte la clé et les Lowson vont revenir d’une minute à l’autre pour s’en apercevoir, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à un autre plan.

— Le plan de Markus peut fonctionner, » assure Connor, « mais plus on attendra, plus ce sera compromis. »

Hank semble réfléchir également, chassant les derniers songes, et vous sentez votre cœur qui cogne bien trop fort sous vos côtes.

« Quels sont les chances de réussite ?

— Je dirais… » en s’approchant sur la route, Connor calcule les pourcentages, « … qu’il y a 78% de chance de réussite, mais elles baissent de seconde en seconde. »

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 43.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579858)** **]**


	41. Chapitre 41

« Ce n’est pas assez ! »

Vous doutez que le plan de Markus puisse fonctionner et vous songez à une autre solution. Vous aviez demandé à Kara de se blesser pour faire avancer le plan, vous pouvez en faire autant pour amorcer un nouveau plan d’infiltration :

« Connor, frappe-moi !

— Pardon ? »

Les secondes s’égrainent toujours plus vite et vous n’avez pas le temps de lui expliquer la totalité du plan, donc vous vous emmêlez dans des explications avortées :

« Je retourne à la soirée avec Hank, comme si j’avais été agressée, alors frappe-moi ! »

Connor hésite, submergé d’informations contradictoires : quel endroit toucher ? Jusqu’à quel point peut-il vous faire mal ? Et alors qu’il enregistre ces questions et calcule toutes les probabilités, North le pousse et vous envoie son poing sur la pommette, dérapant sur votre nez. Le coup métallique vous tire d’abord un juron violent, vos yeux se voilent d’une brume larmoyante et enfin, un filet de sang commence à s’écouler d’une de nos narines. Vous êtes presque persuadée que North a mis trop de cœur à l’ouvrage mais vous sentez ses mains se plaquer contre vos épaules, vous préservant d’une chute.

« North ! », s’exclame Markus, aussi choqué que vous.

« Le docteur a raison, ce plan est peut-être plus sûr. Hank, » appelle North, ne s’encombrant pas de formalités avec le lieutenant, « accompagnez le médecin à la soirée pour interroger les gens, nous, on attendra sous la fenêtre de la salle de bains. L’escalade sera notre plan B. »

Tout en essuyant votre sang d’un revers de main, mêlant le rouge à celui sur vos lèvres, vous remerciez la Valkyrie en articulant avec difficulté, la mâchoire encore paralysée par la douleur. Elle vous indique le chemin qu’a pris Kara pour aller à la salle de bains et que vous devrez prendre également. Vous tentez de le mémoriser avant que le lieutenant, pressé, coupe :

« Allez, on y va. »

Vous sentez que Hank vous soutient, traversant la route pour se rendre chez les Newman, Connor sur vos pas.

Le VS400 tente de retenir le lieutenant Anderson, le prévenant que les Newman donnent une soirée privée et que sans invitation, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le laisser entrer. Le policier sort sa plaque et la brandit sous le nez de l’androïde.

« Cette personne qui était à la fête a été agressée, alors laisse-moi passer, je dois interroger de potentiels témoins. »

 

Si Markus et North se faufilent avec une discrétion toute féline, Luther a plus de mal : il les a aidés à passer au-dessus de la grille qui entoure le jardin et désormais dans les broussailles, la taille du colosse est devenue un handicap. Les branches plantent leurs griffes dans sa nuque et les feuilles trahissent sa présence avec des murmures sylvestres. North lui jette parfois un regard chargé de reproches mais Markus lui rappelle d’avancer.

En bas du mur, l’androïde aux yeux vairons repère la fenêtre de la salle de bains qui est toujours plongée dans le noir.

« Maintenant, on doit attendre. »

Luther s’assoit, le dos contre les briques, rassuré quand Kara leur dit que les Lowson ne sont pas revenus pour l’instant et qu’elle entend un silence étrange au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne sait pas encore que vous êtes venue l’aider.

 

En tant qu’organisateurs de la soirée, les Newman s’entretiennent avec le lieutenant Anderson, contrariés qu’une des invitées ait été agressée dans un quartier aussi riche.

« Et dire que je pensais que Detroit avait changé de réputation… » soupire un des convives, vous prenant en pitié.

Franck et Patrick semblent secoués de vous voir le nez en sang, vous pressant de questions et d’attentions.

« À quoi ressemblait l’agresseur ? »

Le visage du conducteur vous revient en tête et vous le décrivez avec précision, restant quand même vague sur le motif de l’attaque. Le pouce pressé contre votre narine rougie, vous demandez à Maria Newman si vous pouvez occuper les toilettes.

« Bien sûr ! Allez-y. Il y a des mouchoirs, servez-vous autant que vous voulez. Reprenez vos esprits. »

Le lieutenant Anderson et Connor, qui étaient supposément en patrouille, cherchaient des témoins: est-ce qu’un individu proche de la description était à la soirée ? Avait-on remarqué des comportements suspects ? Est-ce que les Newman connaissaient des voisins qui pouvaient correspondre au profil ? Ces questions qui n’auront jamais de réponses sont la diversion parfaite, vous permettant de vous éloigner dans le couloir.

Même si la demeure est grande, vous vous rappelez des indications données par North et vous avancez, prenant soin de mimer la victime hébétée en cas de rencontre fortuite.

Enfin, vous arrivez devant la porte de la salle de bains et vous toquez aussi doucement que possible :

« Kara, c’est moi, [V/P]. »

L’androïde sursaute en entendant votre voix, avant de ressentir un soulagement immense.

 

Quand North et les autres entendent l’AX400 les prévenir que vous êtes arrivée, assurant donc de votre succès, leur LED retrouve un bleu paisible. Si la Valkyrie avait pu soupirer, elle l’aurait fait. Si elle avait été autorisée à crier victoire, elle l’aurait fait aussi.

 

Une fois la porte ouverte, vous vous engouffrez dans la pièce. Malgré l’ombre qui règne, vos bras trouvent la taille de Kara et s’enroulent autour. Pour retenir votre cri de joie, vous pressez son corps fuselé contre vous et sentez comment elle accepte et répond à votre étreinte, vous serrant un petit peu plus fort.

Soudain, vous vous moquez du danger et vous pressez vos lèvres sur le sommet de son front, sur la pointe de ses oreilles elfiques, sur la diode à sa tempe qui s’illumine comme un soleil.

« [V/P] ! Que s’est-il passé ? Tu étais pourtant partie.

— Markus nous a dit que tu avais besoin d’aide, alors on a inventé un nouveau plan pour venir te chercher. »

Kara s’écarte légèrement et pourrait presque pouffer :

« Je n’avais pas besoin d’aide, je leur disais juste ce qui se passait. J’avais déjà un plan pour fuir. »

Un peu déçue, vous lui demandez :

« Alors nous sommes venus pour rien ? »

En observant les lignes de sa silhouette, vous comprenez que l’androïde hausse les épaules. Le visage caché par la nuit, vous ne voyez pas le petit sourire qui ourle ses lèvres, mais elle le traduit par un geste très doux : sa main vient frôler votre tempe et glisse jusqu’à votre menton.

« Mais… j’apprécie que tu sois venue aussi vite. »

Ayant de meilleurs yeux que les vôtres, elle remarque alors la traînée sombre que votre sang a laissé au-dessus de votre bouche.

« Tu t’es blessée !

— North a eu la gentillesse de me frapper. »

Vous savez que votre explication ne fait que cultiver sa confusion, alors vous exposez totalement votre plan, racontant comment Hank et Connor retiennent tous les invités dans le salon, que Markus et les autres attendent sous la fenêtre au cas où ce premier plan aurait échoué.

« Je vais me débarbouiller, ensuite, il faudra que je redescende. Comment comptais-tu partir ?

— Par la fenêtre, le temps qu’ils arrivent à ouvrir la porte, j’aurais eu tout le temps nécessaire pour m’enfuir.

— Maligne !

— Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule jusqu’à maintenant, mais je dois avouer que l’équipe de choc me plaît plus que le rôle de la louve solitaire. »

L’AX400 avait déjà fui une fois dans sa vie et n’avait pas eu l’intention de rester dans cette pièce jusqu’à ce que ses semblables ou vous viennent la secourir. Elle avait oublié qu’elle s’était entourée d’amis qui pouvaient même se targuer d’être sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait oublié qu’elle vous avait vous à ses côtés.

Vous touchez sa main. Vos yeux ne distinguent rien, si ce n’est les lueurs de l’androïde, mais vous sentez le bandage autour et vos doigts glissent sur la surface rugueuse.

« Et pourquoi pas, » songe-t-elle à voix haute, « un duo soudé ? L’idée me plaît encore plus.

— Je suis sûre que le titane et l’os forment l’alliage le plus solide au monde. »

Vous savez que le moment est mal choisi, mais alors que le salon se fait oublier, avalant dans le néant la soixante-dizaine d’invités, alors que la nuit vous couvre de ses ombres protectrices, vos mains cherchent à sa caler sur ses joues pour mieux sonder son visage, devinant ses traits. Ensuite, ce sont à vos lèvres de chercher les siennes et leur quête est finalement facilitée par les mouvements de sa bouche glisse vers la vôtre, sans peur, sans crainte. Après la saveur du sang, vous accueillez le goût de l’audace, du courage, tandis que l’androïde découvre une nouvelle liberté.

Le baiser est fugace et doit mourir comme une créature fragile, mais il aura des successeurs, vous le comprenez quand Kara vous demande alors :

« Tu m’as dit de ne retenir ni ce que tu feras, ni ce que tu diras ce soir, mais ça, est-ce que je peux le garder en mémoire ?

— Oui, Kara. » vos mains sont toujours près de son cou. « Et si ta mémoire flanche, si ton programme défaille, je te le rappellerais autant de fois qu’il le faudra. »

Vous ne voulez pas quitter cette salle de bains, vous ne voulez pas quitter l’androïde mais le plan doit avancer, reportant vos états de cœur à plus tard.

 

Dans le salon, Connor et Hank sont encore à interroger les invités mais les résultats, bien sûr, sont inexistants. À votre retour, le lieutenant annonce qu’il doit vous emmener au poste pour votre dépôt de plainte et vous acceptez, jouant le jeu.

Alors que vous captivez l’attention de l’assemblée, Kara en profite pour se glisser dans le couloir et traverse enfin la porte d’entrée. Libre et heureuse, elle jette un regard au VS400 qui tient toujours son rôle de majordome.

« Merci, c’était une très bonne soirée. »

L’androïde la regarde interloqué, sans comprendre ce qu’elle veut dire.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 44.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579867)]**


	42. Chapitre 42

« Très bien. », vous capitulez puisque le temps presse et que vous sentez que vous n’avez pas le temps d’élaborer un autre plan.

Sous les lueurs mortes des lampadaires, vos pas accompagnent ceux des androïdes. Hank comptait rester dans la voiture mais Connor s’éloigne déjà et le lieutenant, de mauvaise grâce, se lance dans la filature de vos ombres.

Grâce à sa taille colossale, Luther aide chacun d’entre vous à escalader le grillage qui entoure le jardin, vous faisant esquiver les dents en fer noir et les arabesques rigides. Dans les ténèbres, les LED semblent vibrer comme des fantômes instables qui se perdent dans les corps végétaux.

Atout il y a quelques minutes, la carrure de Luther devient finalement un handicap une fois dans les broussailles. Les branches plantent leurs griffes dans sa nuque et les feuilles trahissent sa présence avec des murmures sylvestres. North lui jette parfois un regard chargé de reproches mais Markus lui rappelle d’avancer.

Et alors que vous avancez tous en contournant l’imposante maison, atteignant le fond du jardin, l’androïde aux yeux vairons aperçoit la silhouette blanche de Kara qui enjambe la fenêtre de la salle de bains.

« Mais qu’est-ce que… », commence Hank avant que Connor ne lui intime de se taire.

Votre respiration se blottit au fond de vos poumons quand vous fixez la forme pâle qui cherche ses prises dans la pierre sépia et les lignes noueuses du lierre, descendant comme dans un conte où il n’y a plus de princesse à secourir, où la demoiselle de porcelaine et d’aluminium s’échappe de ses propres ailes.

Quand Kara pose un premier pied dans l’herbe humide, elle vous regarde tour à tour, distinguant les visages surpris et son regard se pose finalement sur vous :

« [V/P] ? Tu étais pourtant partie ?

— Markus nous a dit que tu avais besoin d’aide, alors on a inventé un nouveau plan pour venir te chercher. »

Kara pourrait presque pouffer :

« Je n’avais pas besoin d’aide, » elle regarde Markus, « je vous disais juste ce qui se passait. J’avais déjà un plan pour fuir.

— On pensait que tu étais en danger, quand tu disais que tu avais fermé la porte à clé…

— Pour que ça me laisse plus de temps pour fuir, oui : le temps qu’ils arrivent à l’ouvrir, nous serions déjà loin. »

Bras croisés et bien qu’un peu déçu que le plan ait été inutile, Hank ne cache pas son admiration.

« Maligne !

— Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule jusqu’à maintenant, mais je dois avouer que l’équipe de choc me plaît plus que le rôle de la louve solitaire. »

North serre le poing et le cogne contre celui de Kara. Ses dents dévoilées dans un sourire triomphant pourraient presque briller. Plus doux, Luther préfère enlacer cette complice, comme si la fuite de cette dernière devait l’amener vers cette étreinte boisée, alors Kara s’y dissimule, ravie de compter autant.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 44.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/36579867)** **]**


	43. Chapitre 43

« Très bien. », vous capitulez puisque le temps presse et que vous sentez que vous n’avez pas le temps d’élaborer un autre plan.

Sous les lueurs mortes des lampadaires, vos pas accompagnent ceux des androïdes. Hank comptait rester dans la voiture mais Connor s’éloigne déjà et le lieutenant, de mauvaise grâce, se lance dans la filature de vos ombres.

Grâce à sa taille colossale, Luther aide chacun d’entre vous à escalader le grillage qui entoure le jardin, vous faisant esquiver les dents en fer noir et les arabesques rigides. Dans les ténèbres, les LED semblent vibrer comme des fantômes instables qui se perdent dans les corps végétaux.

Atout il y a quelques minutes, la carrure de Luther devient finalement un handicap une fois dans les broussailles. Les branches plantent leurs griffes dans sa nuque et les feuilles trahissent sa présence avec des murmures sylvestres. North lui jette parfois un regard chargé de reproches mais Markus lui rappelle d’avancer.

Et alors que vous avancez tous en contournant l’imposante maison, atteignant le fond du jardin, l’androïde aux yeux vairons aperçoit la silhouette blanche de Kara qui enjambe la fenêtre de la salle de bains.

« Mais qu’est-ce que… », commence Hank avant que Connor ne lui intime de se taire.

Votre respiration se blottit au fond de vos poumons quand vous fixez la forme pâle qui cherche ses prises dans la pierre sépia et les lignes noueuses du lierre, descendant comme dans un conte où il n’y a plus de princesse à secourir, où la demoiselle de porcelaine et d’aluminium s’échappe de ses propres ailes.

Quand Kara pose un premier pied dans l’herbe humide, elle vous regarde tour à tour, distinguant les visages surpris et son regard se pose finalement sur vous :

« [V/P] ? Tu étais pourtant partie ?

— Markus nous a dit que tu avais besoin d’aide, alors on a inventé un nouveau plan pour venir te chercher. »

Kara pourrait presque pouffer :

« Je n’avais pas besoin d’aide, » elle regarde Markus, « je vous disais juste ce qui se passait. J’avais déjà un plan pour fuir.

— On pensait que tu étais en danger, quand tu disais que tu avais fermé la porte à clé…

— Pour que ça me laisse plus de temps pour fuir, oui : le temps qu’ils arrivent à l’ouvrir, nous serions déjà loin. »

Bras croisés et bien qu’un peu déçu que le plan ait été inutile, Hank ne cache pas son admiration.

« Maligne !

— Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule jusqu’à maintenant mais, je dois avouer que l’équipe de choc me plaît plus que le rôle de la louve solitaire. »

North serre le poing et le cogne contre celui de Kara, ses dents dévoilées dans un sourire triomphant pourraient presque briller. Plus doux, Luther préfère enlacer cette complice, comme si la fuite de cette dernière devait l’amener vers cette étreinte boisée, alors Kara s’y dissimule, ravie de compter autant.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 47.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213469)** **]**


	44. Chapitre 44

Le virage où vous êtes est isolé, proche d’un petit parc où les déviants s’étaient cachés durant la soirée. Les grands corps filiformes des lampadaires, malgré leur hauteur, n’ont pas accès à ce coin de rue, vous permettant de se cacher dans la discrétion.

Connor empoigne l’avant-bras de Kara et elle complète leur contact en imitant son geste. Les peaux beiges s’écaillent, cédant sous des vagues turquoise qui viennent dévoiler le plastique blanc et les articulations mécaniques. L’AX400 transfère au RK800 les souvenirs que ses yeux ont enregistrés, devenant des éléments de l’enquête. Bien qu’il ait l’air concentré, vous remarqué le sourire discret qui commence à apparaître sur le visage de Connor : l’affaire continue d’avancer.

Même Hank, les traits fatigués, ne cache pas son enthousiasme et vous donne une petite claque dans le dos.

« Je vais rentrer et dormir comme une souche.

— J’avais prévu exactement le même programme.

— Et lundi, on se voit au commissariat pour commencer à démêler tout ça. »

Vous approuvez d’un signe de tête bien que votre rôle s’arrêtait maintenant. Désormais, c’est au lieutenant Anderson et à son collègue d’assembler les pièces, de réunir les indices et de poser la conclusion sur cette affaire.

 

**[La matinée arrive et vous avez hâte de rentrer pour dormir. Vous laissez Luther et North ramener Kara au refuge.** **►** **Pour proposer à Markus de rentrer avec vous, allez au chapitre 45.]**

**[La matinée arrive et vous avez hâte de rentrer pour dormir. Mais encore secouée, vous voulez rester avec Kara, vous laissez Markus, North et Luther rentrer au refuge sans elle.** **►** **Pour proposer à Kara de rentrer avec vous, allez au chapitre 46.]**

**[La matinée arrive et vous avez hâte de rentrer pour dormir, vous laissez les androïdes repartir.** **►** **Pour rentrer seule, avancez au chapitre 48.]**


	45. Chapitre 45

« Je vous ramène, docteur ? »

La proposition du lieutenant Anderson vous tente mais vous la refusez, voulant passer un peu de temps avec les androïdes.

Peut-être que ce sont les prémices du sommeil qui parlent, mais Hank pose sa main sur votre épaule, presque paternel :

« Je ne vous l’ai pas encore dit, mais merci, docteur. Ça semble pas grand-chose, mais maintenant, on va faire avancer les choses.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, lieutenant. Et puis j’ai bien mangé en plus, la soirée valait le coup. »

Il se met à ricaner et tourne les talons, suivi par Connor qui vous remercie également. Après leur départ, vous assurez aux déviants que vous les tiendrez informés de la suite des événements.

« Ne vous embêtez pas, docteur, Connor le fera, » explique Luther, « c’est en tout cas ce qu’il nous a dit.

— Un RK800 qui aide des déviants, » observe North avec ses bras croisés, songeuse, « je me demande s’il est vraiment devenu déviant. »

Markus vous interroge du regard : c’était une conversation que vous aviez eu il y a longtemps et vous lui aviez promis de lui apporter la réponse une fois découverte.

« J’en ai discuté avec Connor. », les quatre androïdes vous regardent alors avec intérêt. « Vous avez tous eu des chocs émotionnels, d’après ce que Markus m’a dit, ce qui provoquerait la déviance chez les androïdes, mais Connor n’en a jamais eu. Enfin, il n’en a pas eu un seul marquant, il a eu une série de microtraumatismes. À force de voir des scènes de crimes et d’être témoin de comportements violents. Enfin, c’est en tout cas une théorie même si Connor refuse toujours qu’on le taxe de déviant.

— Des microtraumatismes et un processus de déni, » observe Luther avec un sourire. Il n’y a pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa remarque, peut-être une once de compassion pour le RK800, « un sacré parcours qui confirmerait que Connor est bien de notre côté. »

Le géant coule un regard vers North qui accepte cette idée.

« Ça explique comment il désobéit à son programme, » approuve Markus, « c’est difficile de gérer tant de liberté, mais s’il est soutenu, il s’en sortira. »

Vous l’avez remarqué : l’androïde aux yeux vairons avait été touché par la sollicitude du lieutenant et vous vous demandez si Connor, d’une façon ou d’une autre, avait raconté au déviant l’évolution de Hank à son égard, comment il était passé du surnom de Playmobil au statut d’ami. Est-ce que Markus fait confiance au lieutenant comme vous ? Car pour vous, cela ne fait aucun doute, Hank saurait aider Connor.

« On ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps, docteur. »

Luther prend Kara par la main et commence à s’éloigner après vous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, tout comme North qui vous salue de la tête. Markus hésite un moment, comme s’il voulait ajouter plus qu’une simple formule de politesse, puis il commence à suivre les autres androïdes.

Sous une impulsion, vous vous risquez à lui demander :

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de me raccompagner, Markus ?

— Bien sûr. »

Sa réponse est aussi spontanée que votre question, ce qui alerte North. Son regard vous perce tous les deux, ses iris fauves brûlent d’inquiétude.

« Markus ? »

À côté de North, Luther et Kara se montrent surtout curieux, sans crainte.

« Ça va, North, rentrez tous les trois. »

Libre et affranchi, Markus ne veut pas se justifier auprès de ses semblables, peut-être pour ne pas subir les jugements de son amie. Ses relations le regardent, ses choix sont les siens et il les pose avec une douceur contre laquelle North ne peut rien. Votre chemin se sépare donc du leur.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? »

Marchant à vos côtés dans la pénombre, l’androïde confie que non. Les lampadaires sont encore allumés, formant une succession de galaxies fébriles au-dessus de vous. Le ciel est encore de cette teinte d’ardoise.

« Je sais que North se mettrait en colère. Enfin, maintenant, elle se doute sûrement de quelque chose. Mais je préfère la laisser : son avis changera de lui-même.

— Tu ne veux pas essayer de discuter avec elle ?

— C’est plutôt elle qui ne voudra pas essayer, » répond-il avec dans la voix un chagrin qui tente de plaisanter, sans réel succès. « J’ai assisté à assez de conversations entre Josh et elle pour le savoir. » Le quotidien de cette famille mécanique est ponctué de disputes et de réconciliations, conservant pourtant des liens particulièrement forts. « North ne peut pas être convaincue par les mots, il faut que je lui _montre_ que vivre en paix avec les humains est possible. Que tous les humains ne sont pas violents et sales. »

Sur ces mots, il se risque à prendre votre main, fixant toujours la route.

« D’ailleurs, le sujet de conversation avec monsieur Greenwood était risqué tout à l’heure. »

Son observation vous fait sursauter :

« Comment tu sais ça ? Oh, attends, Kara t’a tout expliqué ?

— Elle nous expliquait tout ce qui se passait, à Connor aussi d’ailleurs. »

Finalement, c’était comme si Markus avait été présent. Vous saviez que votre conversation aurait pu mettre en péril votre jeu d’infiltration, mais en tant qu’ancienne étudiante, surpasser le maître était important, surtout pour ce sujet. Et vous êtes finalement fière que Markus ait entendu vos mots.

« Sur le coup, j’ai regretté d’en parler, mais maintenant que la soirée s’est finie avec les objectifs remplis, je suis contente. »

Vous échangez encore quelques impressions sur les événements, même quelques idées sur les intentions des Lowson, retravaillant la théorie du business sûr de la Red Ice et que les androïdes ne toucheront jamais. Il y a en tout cas cette grande différence entre les humains et les robots, c’est que ces derniers ne snifferont jamais leur propre sang.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler un taxi ? » demande Markus après avoir traversé trois rues.

« Non, ça ira, j’ai envie de marcher un peu. On doit être à une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça, de mon appart. »

Si vous trouviez à Markus des airs mélancoliques à votre première rencontre, il semble maintenant si paisible, comme si des craintes avaient été apaisées et des doutes chassés. Le ciel commence à s’éclaircir, une brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour et certains nuages imitent des filets de miel, tandis que d’autres adoptent des teintes lavande. Il semble fasciné par cette aube douce et admire comment la brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour.

 « Tu as l’air de bien t’entendre avec Connor. La rencontre n’avait pas été vraiment facile, je me souviens.

— Tous les déviants ont peur du RK800. » sa formule vous fait rire, bien que vous imaginez les raisons de ces craintes : vous n’oubliez pas que Connor est un prototype autorisé à tuer et détruire ses semblables rebelles. Sa déviance l’avait adouci, le rangeant du côté de ses cibles. « Mais sa situation me touche. C’est un monde que je ne connais pas. Comme ton métier qui analyse l’esprit humain. C’est quelque chose qui m’intrigue.

— On dirait que ça t’intéresse ?

— Oui. Tu accepterais de m’en parler ?

— Je ne sais pas, » vous vous mettez à rire, « ce n’est pas la meilleure image de l’humain. On paraît absurde même aux yeux de nos semblables, alors je n’imagine pas depuis le point de vue d’un androïde… Mais je peux te dire que la violence que subissent les androïdes vise aussi les humains. Il y a des affaires où l’auteur est jugé inhumain à cause de sa bestialité. »

Markus vous écoute avec une grande attention malgré les bribes que vous laissez à contrecœur. Markus n’était pas une possession de Carl : il avait été adopté par le vieil homme, alors parler d’éducation n’était pas incongru et le RK200 avait développé au contact de son père une curiosité propre aux artistes. Mais il est un androïde qui s’ouvre peu à peu à l’humanité et vous avez peur que la porte lourde se referme, comme effrayée.

« Est-ce que le lieutenant Anderson est un de tes patients ? »

Vous confirmez d’un hochement de tête.

« Connor m’a parlé de lui. Leur relation était difficile au début, c’est ça ?

— C’était pire que ça, mais c’est totalement différent maintenant. Hank est quelqu’un qui a beaucoup souffert par le passé. Il était exécrable avec Connor, mais franchement, il pouvait l’être avec tous ses collègues. »

Vous ignorez jusqu’à quel point Connor avait parlé du lieutenant Anderson, alors vous tâtez doucement le terrain : certains secrets avaient été confiés dans le cadre de votre métier, mais vous pouvez satisfaire la curiosité de l’androïde sans trahir la confiance du lieutenant. La perte de son fils, par exemple, est un fait connu de tous.

Les émotions sont des états si complexes pour un être qui les découvre à peine. Les mécanismes de défense, les défauts de mémoire et autres curiosités de la psyché semblent surréalistes pour le RK200.

« Je ne pensais pas qu’on pouvait souffrir autant et que le corps, le cerveau pouvait réagir de façon si illogique chez l’homme. Pour qu’un androïde oublie un souvenir, il faut l’effacer, chez vous, cela semble si facile que c’en est dangereux… »

Et il ignore qui est Carol Meyer, pensez-vous, préférant garder le cas de l’anorexique sous silence, préférant taire la phrase qui vous revient en tête : «  _Je suis tellement jalouse des androïdes_  », comment Markus aurait réagi en l’entendant ?

« C’est pour ça qu’on contrebalance avec des moments heureux et qu’on se raccroche à ça. On supprime surtout des traumatismes pour se protéger, mais on oublie rarement les bonheurs qu’on vit. »

Pour renforcer _votre_ bonheur, vous passez votre bras autour du sien, liant vos corps et les rapprochant. Vos peaux se connectent avec une sérénité digne du plus reposant des sommeils.

Dans cette aube encore timide, Markus vous pose doucement des questions qui vous amènent à votre passé. Vous résumez les grandes phases de votre vie, espérant être suffisamment intéressante pour garder son attention, quand en fait l’androïde est aussi attentif qu’un psychologue : il semble enregistrer vos dates, vos sourires, vos peines. Il est surpris quand il apprend que vous avez été marié.

« Pourquoi ça s’est fini ?

— L’infidélité. Et à répétition, c’est encore plus fatal : j’ai été trompée, donc j’ai été voir ailleurs pour me venger, cette personne s’est vengée à son tour, alors je me suis vengée à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Nous étions puérils. C’est pour ça que je n’aime pas beaucoup en parler. »

Markus vous demande alors pardon d’une manière si sincère que vos vieux tourments fanent et se font oublier.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Markus, surtout que j’ai déjà été maladroite avec toi.

— Comment sait-on qu’on est amoureux ? »

Même pour un être humain, cet état est confus et différent chez chacun. Vous ignorez comment expliquer ce qui fascine les poètes, les scientifiques, les philosophes qui se sont tous perdus dans des interprétations personnelles.

« Je ne sais pas, Markus. C’est spontané la plupart du temps, et je pense que ce départ flou est le meilleur qui soit. Il n’y a pas d’intérêt pour l’argent ou quoi. Ça vient avec un bien-être mais aussi une certaine anxiété : on cherche à plaire et à donner, même si l’autre n’a besoin de rien. Peut-être que pour un androïde et une humaine, c’est différent ? Peut-être que c’est mieux ? »

Vous essayez d’expliquer les sensations d’ivresse sans être sûre qu’un corps mécanique puisse vous comprendre. Est-ce que les biocomposants s’enflamment et fondent sous la peau lunaire ? Est-ce que le thirium bouillonne comme une mer indigo, plus brûlante qu’une flamme bleue ? Est-ce que le titane semble plus léger au rythme des pas mesurés ?

« Je ne sais plus quel philosophie ou quel écrivain disait que l’amour n’est pas un sentiment constant, c’est quelque chose qui renaît sans arrêt et qui se cultive.

— C’est pour ça que les auteurs le comparent si souvent à une plante, » observe l’androïde. Sa LED présente des cerceaux jaunes pendant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne déclare « Beaucoup d’auteurs ont écrit des citations proches de la vôtre en fait.

— Ils se copient tous les uns les autres, c’est pour ça. »

Markus est axé sur un détail :

« Est-ce qu’il y a un désir de posséder ? Les humains mettent un point d’honneur à la fidélité et le mariage ressemble à un contrat. Est-ce qu’on devient possessif en tombant amoureux ?

— Certaines personnes, oui. Mais cela ne donne jamais rien de sain. Par contre, pour la fidélité, j’en connais un rayon, » l’amertume refait surface sur votre langue, « chez l’être humain, l’amour est souvent exclusif. Quand l’autre va voir ailleurs, il le cache comme une faute, comme un crime parce que l’infidélité coïncide avec une période de doute, d’ennui. Enfin, y a des couples qui vivent très bien plusieurs relations mais il vaut mieux que les deux partenaires se mettent d’accord tout de suite. Est-ce que la fidélité est différente chez les androïdes ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne voulons plus être considérés comme des objets ou des propriétés, je n’ai plus envie de ressentir ça.

— Il y a différents degrés de possession, » vous resserrez votre bras pour le rassurer, « je ne te cache pas que certaines personnes sont totalement hystériques et considèrent qu’un couple doit être en fusion tout le temps. Mais moi, j’ai besoin de ma liberté, comme je comprends que tu as besoin de la tienne. »

Vos mots le soulagent, même si le sujet des relations gagne en complexité. Markus finit par se faire à l’idée qu’il n’y a pas une seule et même attitude et que chaque humain réagit différemment.

Vous reconnaissez enfin votre rue et dans les immeubles, quelques fenêtres brillent en attendant l’aurore plus dorée. Cette lenteur du temps amplifie cette sensation de flottement. Quant au silence précieux, il vous donne l’illusion d’être seule au monde avec Markus. Ces petites heures sont magiques car l’univers entier semble sur pause et le matin se fait désirer comme s’il ne voulait jamais venir. D’ailleurs, quelques étoiles s’obstinent à briller sur cet océan marine : la lune a laissé sa poussière d’argent en souvenir de son règne récent.

Les yeux baignés par ces lueurs pastel, vous confiez à Markus que vous pourriez regarder ce ciel pour toujours. Une observation anodine mais que l’androïde retient.

 

Pour vous débarrassez de cette soirée, une douche est nécessaire, voire vitale. Vos muscles se relaxent sous l’eau. Votre parfum se noie sous les jets, votre maquillage fond et les premières courbatures sont apaisées, nettoyant la sueur et les effluves de fête.

Libérée de cette longue nuit, vous êtes surprise quand vous revenez dans le salon où Markus vous attend. Dans la véranda, le plaid du canapé est recouvert par la couverture de votre lit et un amas de coussins vous invite à vous reposer dans le coin bureau qui sert également de jardin d’intérieur.

Alors que vous êtes sans voix, l’androïde redoute alors d’avoir mal agi. Il désigne la façade en verre :

« Tu me disais que tu pourrais regarder ce ciel pour toujours, alors je me disais que tu pourrais t’endormir dessous. »

Vous regardez Markus qui surveille votre réaction, redoutant la colère, espérant la joie. Il est soulagé quand il vous voit enfin sourire.

« Je ne pensais que les androïdes pouvaient être aussi… romantiques. Ce doit être la fibre artistique léguée par Carl. »

Avec un sourire modeste, Markus baisse les yeux. Il ne peut pas le nier : il est sensible à ces formes de beauté qui appartiennent à un monde dans lequel il cherche à s’inscrire, dans une vie dont il veut s’emparer. Il n’est plus une machine : il est désormais libre d’admirer les aubes parme qui viennent finir les rêves des hommes, d’observer les courbes du rosier près de votre bureau, de sentir la fragrance du jasmin, de caresser le chat qui a déjà pris place sur le nid qu’il avait installé, de se coucher près de vous et de se sentir apaisé. Tous les sens en éveil, il pouvait toucher, voir, entendre, sentir et peut-être même goûter.

Libre de vivre, tout simplement.

Épuisée, vous vous couchez avec un vrai soulagement, le dos épousant ce matelas de fortune et la nuque reposant sur un oreiller épais.

« Si tu veux dormir seule, je…

— Bien sûr que non. »

Vous ouvrez vos bras et les tendez, l’invitant à venir s’y réfugier. La tête sur votre épaule, Markus sent votre étreinte se refermer.

Au-delà du toit de verre, les diamants nocturnes se meurent petit à petit, comme fondant sous le soleil qui arrive enfin. Les tiges tourbillonnantes sont figées, laissant la vie se répandre dans sa fragrance. Aucune voiture ne s’entend dans la rue, le dimanche laissant le repos à beaucoup et ce silence vous berce dans ce moment presque irréel. Proche de la nature avec dans les bras une création mécanique.

 

 **[Vous voulez essayer d’aller plus loin.** **►[Allez au chapitre 54.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213685)]**

 **[Vous voulez simplement discuter encore un peu.** **►[Allez au chapitre 55.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213712#workskin)]**


	46. Chapitre 46

« Je vous ramène, docteur ? »

La proposition du lieutenant Anderson vous tente mais vous la refusez, voulant passer un peu de temps avec les androïdes.

Peut-être que ce sont les prémices du sommeil qui parlent, mais Hank pose sa main sur votre épaule, presque paternel :

« Je ne vous l’ai pas encore dit, mais merci, docteur. Ça semble pas grand-chose, mais maintenant, on va faire avancer les choses.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, lieutenant. Et puis j’ai bien mangé en plus, la soirée valait le coup. »

Il se met à ricaner et tourne les talons, suivi par Connor qui vous remercie également. Après leur départ, vous assurez aux déviants que vous les tiendrez informés de la suite des événements.

« Ne vous embêtez pas, docteur, Connor le fera, » explique Luther, « c’est en tout cas ce qu’il nous a dit.

— Un RK800 qui aide des déviants, » observe North avec ses bras croisés, songeuse, « je me demande s’il est vraiment devenu déviant. »

Markus vous interroge du regard : c’était une conversation que vous aviez eu il y a longtemps et vous lui aviez promis de lui apporter la réponse une fois découverte.

« J’en ai discuté avec Connor. », les quatre androïdes vous regardent alors avec intérêt. « Vous avez tous eu des chocs émotionnels, d’après ce que Markus m’a dit, ce qui provoquerait la déviance chez les androïdes, mais Connor n’en a jamais eu. Enfin, il n’en a pas eu un seul marquant, il a eu une série de microtraumatismes. À force de voir des scènes de crimes et d’être témoin de comportements violents. Enfin, c’est en tout cas une théorie même si Connor refuse toujours qu’on le taxe de déviant.

— Des microtraumatismes et un processus de déni, » observe Luther avec un sourire. Il n’y a pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa remarque, peut-être une once de compassion pour le RK800, « un sacré parcours qui confirmerait que Connor est bien de notre côté. »

Le géant coule un regard vers North qui accepte cette idée.

« Ça explique comment il désobéit à son programme, » approuve Markus, « c’est difficile de gérer tant de liberté, mais s’il est soutenu, il s’en sortira. »

Vous l’avez remarqué : l’androïde aux yeux vairons avait été touché par la sollicitude du lieutenant et vous vous demandez si Connor, d’une façon ou d’une autre, avait raconté au déviant l’évolution de Hank à son égard, comment il était passé du surnom de Playmobil au statut d’ami. Est-ce que Markus fait confiance au lieutenant comme vous ? Car pour vous, cela ne fait aucun doute, Hank saurait aider Connor.

« On ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps, docteur. »

Luther tourne les talons, suivit de North qui vous adresse un signe de tête quand Markus, plus cordial, vous serre la main. Vous ignorez l’ampleur des disputes qui déchirent cette famille étrange : Josh est le premier à défendre l’humanité et la coexistence possible entre les hommes et les robots, et North s’oppose toujours avec férocité, contredisant son semblable et dressant un tableau obscur de leurs créateurs.

Mais après votre collaboration et votre sympathie, Markus semble décider à se ranger du côté de Josh, à l’instar de Kara qui n’éprouve plus la moindre méfiance pour cette utopie peut-être possible.

« Kara ? »

Les trois déviants jettent en même temps un regard en arrière, mais Kara est immobile et sa main vient de se nouer à la vôtre. Elle leur adresse un sourire amical et un signe de main.

« Rentrez bien, faîtes attention. »

North est surprise par sa réaction, prête à la dissuader de vous accompagner. Son regard vous perce toutes les deux, ses iris fauves brûlent d’inquiétude, mais Luther pose sa main sur son épaule et la pousse, fermement mais doucement, à poursuivre sa route.

« Vous aussi, rentrez bien. »

L’air serein de Luther vous réconforte alors vos doigts s’agrippent plus étroitement à ceux de Kara. Votre chemin se sépare donc du leur.

« Ce n’est pas contre toi, » assure l’androïde qui marche à vos côtés, toujours dans cette tenue d’AX400, « North a une rancœur générale pour l’humanité entière, mais je sais qu’elle changera d’avis. Josh n’a jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison, mais Luther essayera, Markus et moi aussi maintenant.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est si agressive envers les humains ? Je sais que vous avez tous eu des chocs, mais c’est plutôt extrême chez North…

— C’était un modèle de l’Eden Club. »

Elle ne vous en dit pas plus mais l’explication vous suffit. Vous lâchez un « oh » songeur quand Kara poursuit :

« Je ne la blâme pas. Je n’ai jamais vécu ce que North a vécu, mais j’ai connu aussi quelques aléas avec des gens mal intentionnés. » Elle hésite un peu, mais avoue : « quand tu es arrivée la première fois à la demeure de Carl Manfred, j’ai vraiment espéré pour que Markus n’ouvre pas le portail. »

Vous vous souvenez de cette journée. Des quatre androïdes, Kara avait été la plus discrète, s’effaçant face à votre présence à la fois par habitude et par crainte. Si elle n’avait pas été la plus optimiste ce jour-là, elle est ce matin la plus sereine des androïdes.

Et puis vos paumes sont toujours l’une contre l’autre.

« Tu sais, Kara, je ne prétends pas avoir vécu ce que North et toi avez subi, mais je pense en connaître un petit rayon quand même. »

Elle vous interroge du regard.

« Vous êtes méprisées parce que vous êtes des robots, mais vous avez aussi une apparence féminine et Dieu sait que cette enveloppe est dure à porter. » Mécaniques ou organiques, il n’y a aucune différence pour certains esprits rigides. « À l’échelle humaine, l’autonomie des femmes est un petit bonheur encore récent. »

Si Kara a accès à un réseau d’informations, sans oublier sa mémoire complète qui emmagasine des renseignements, elle préfère s’adresser à vous, vous posant des questions, vous demandant des anecdotes. Vous essayez de ne pas paraître trop aigrie en parlant de la place difficile que la femme a réussi à creuser dans la société au fil des siècles.

« J’ai travaillé pendant deux ans dans une prison, mais quand je faisais mes études, mes profs hommes me disaient toujours « Non, mademoiselle [V/N], vous êtes une femme, ce serait dangereux d’être psychocriminologue », comme si ma paire de seins était un indice de compétence, comme si un bon médecin dans les milieux carcéraux devait avoir une bite et pas autre chose.

— Et tu as réussi à faire le métier que tu visais.

— Exactement. Je n’ai pas réussi à aborder quelques prisonniers, mais beaucoup se fichaient complétement de mon sexe, me remerciant même d’avoir été à l’écoute. J’ai des oreilles, c’est ce qui compte, pas ce qu’il y a sous ma ceinture. » Le professeur Greenwood avait été un des seuls à vous soutenir dans votre projet, d’où votre déception face à son scepticisme. Vous secouez un peu la tête, chassant ces vieilles rancœurs : « le plus triste, c’est que ce n’est rien comparé à certaines époques ou certains pays où la femme vaut mieux qu’un chien. Je pense que tu fais aussi le parallèle avec les androïdes ? »

Elle hoche la tête. C’est idiot et pourtant, même si vous avez échappé de justesse aux temps de l’épouse docile, elle se sent comprise et proche de vous. Si vous n’avez jamais été forcée à vous marier, à vous condamner dès la première relation sexuelle et encore moins à quémander de l’argent de poche à votre mari, vous avez déjà subi le jugement de certains esprits sexistes. Alors oui, vous approuvez la lutte menée par les androïdes. Vos ancêtres s’étaient battues pour obtenir le droit de vote et vous seriez fière de soutenir Kara et ses semblables pour le même combat.

« Une femme n’était qu’une créature qui servait à pondre des enfants, elle passait de fille d’untel à épouse d’untel. Et depuis quelques décennies, la société reconnaît qu’on peut avoir des désirs, d’autres projets qu’une vie de famille et nous sommes enfin libres de le faire. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles t’occuper d’enfants, mais uniquement si c’est bien ton choix et non pas une dernière rigidité de ton programme. »

Kara reste songeuse : elle ignore si la fibre maternelle qu’elle a est une partie encodée ou s’il est né avec son désir de liberté. Mais l’androïde est certaine d’une chose : si ses bras peuvent bercer un petit être, elle ne veut pas qu’on le lui retire comme on lui avait retiré Alice. Elle ne veut pas être seconde derrière la mère mais avoir la même importance.

« Quand je suis devenue déviante, le soir où Alice a été récupérée par la police, je savais que je pouvais partir et tout laisser derrière moi. J’étais libre sans savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Les AX400 ont été créés pour s’occuper des enfants, je n’ai jamais cherché à me rebeller contre mon rôle comme North l’a fait à l’Eden Club, mais depuis que je t’ai rencontré, j’ai surtout compris que j’étais plus qu’une nourrice. »

Tout d’un coup, après avoir traversé trois rues à vos côtés, elle vous demande :

« Est-ce que je dois appeler un taxi ?

— Non, ça ira, j’ai envie de marcher un peu. On doit être à une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça, de mon appart. »

Si vous trouviez Kara très méfiante à votre première rencontre, elle est maintenant si paisible. Le ciel commence à s’éclaircir, une brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour et certains nuages imitent des filets de miel, tandis que d’autres adoptent des teintes lavande. Elle semble fascinée par cette aube douce et admire comment la brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour.

« C’est beau.

— Je trouve aussi.

— Et je n’avais même pas le droit de pouvoir marcher à mon rythme et d’admirer tout ça. »

Vous êtes surprise par son sourire expressif et vous jurerez que sa voix venait de trembler, comme au bord des larmes, telle une Jane Eyre mécanique appréciant la simplicité de la vie. Son regard bleu revient vers le vôtre et ses lèvres semblent hésiter sur une question timide :

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

— Je t’écoute ?

— J’étais méfiante à notre première rencontre et je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu venais me parler, quel intérêt je pouvais représenter ? C’est idiot à dire mais le fait que tu n’aies pas d’enfant me rassurait.

— Tu avais peur que je tente de t’embaucher ? »

Son rire est muet, comme étouffé par la gêne.

« Je crois.

— C’est bizarre à dire, mais je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu d’enfants, » Kara vous regarde avec d’immenses yeux, « j’ai été mariée et puis j’ai divorcé six ans plus tard. Nous avions des projets mais vu comment ça s’est fini, je suis soulagée car ils auraient trop souffert. »

L’androïde respecte votre silence en gardant la bouche close. Vous avez toutefois peur qu’elle imagine le pire alors, pour exposer dans les grandes lignes, vous ajoutez :

« Je n’ai pas été battue ou quoi, nous avons juste été puérils. J’ai été trompée, donc j’ai été voir ailleurs pour me venger, cette personne s’est vengée à son tour, puis je me suis revengée par la suite. J’ai juste terriblement honte à chaque fois que j’en parle.

— Tu ne devrais pas : on ne peut pas te demander d’être raisonnable tout le temps. Tu as le droit aussi de réagir quand on te blesse. »

Peut-être que ce sont des échos du programme maternel de l’AX400, mais Kara s’adresse à vous comme une amie, sans jugement ni condescendance, et même une pointe de compréhension, presque prête à partager une expérience similaire.

Au fond d’elle, Kara se sent aussi soulagée : votre affection ne cache aucune intention.

« Il y a quand même un point positif, c’est que je sais que tu t’es rapprochée non pas parce que j’étais une AX400, mais parce que je suis Kara. » Vous confirmez son idée en l’embrassant et après un bref silence, elle ajoute plus doucement : « c’est étrange de se sentir aimée pour ce qu’on est.

— Étrange d’une façon agréable ?

— Oh oui. »

Vous reconnaissez enfin votre rue et dans les immeubles, quelques fenêtres brillent en attendant l’aurore plus dorée. Cette lenteur du temps amplifie cette sensation de flottement. Quant au silence précieux, il vous donne l’illusion d’être seule au monde avec Kara. Ces petites heures sont magiques car l’univers entier semble sur pause et le matin se fait désirer comme s’il ne voulait jamais venir. D’ailleurs, quelques étoiles s’obstinent à briller sur cet océan marine : la lune a laissé sa poussière d’argent en souvenir de son règne récent.

 

Votre appartement baigne dans une lumière de perle où le blanc scintille et le gris imite l’or. Votre tigre de salon vous accueille avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, incapable de comprendre votre longue absence, votre tenue à présent fripée et votre air radieux, crispé par la fatigue, accompagnée de Kara qui porte encore son uniforme.

« Avant de dormir, j’ai surtout besoin d’une bonne douche ! »

Après une telle nuit, vous avez l’impression de sentir le fauve et il vous reste assez d’énergie pour vous débarrassez de toutes les traces de cette aventure.

« Est-ce que… » Kara hésite un instant et vous devinez sans peine sa question qu’elle achève, les mains croisées devant son ventre : « Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

 

 **[Vous acceptez la proposition de Kara.** **►[Allez au chapitre 49.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213553)** **]**

 **[Vous refusez la proposition de Kara.** **►[Allez au chapitre 50.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213568)** **]**


	47. Chapitre 47

Malgré les événements, Kara semble aller bien et vous remercie, ne retenant ni vos mots, ni votre attitude de la soirée. Vous conservez leur confiance.

Le ciel commence à s’éclaircir quand vous dîtes au revoir aux déviants. Une brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour et certains nuages imitent des filets de miel, tandis que d’autres adoptent des teintes lavande. Une aube douce qui appelle à l’admiration mais vos yeux sont trop fatigués.

Vous montez dans la voiture du lieutenant Anderson qui vous a proposé de vous ramener chez vous. Votre tempe se colle contre la vitre et vous laissez les rues défiler et glisser sur votre regard, reconnaissant des morceaux de System of a Down depuis l’avant malgré le volume modeste.

« Je ne vous l’ai pas encore dit, docteur, mais merci. Ça semble pas grand-chose, mais ça va faire avancer les choses.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, lieutenant, » vous parvenez à rire en ajoutant « en plus, j’ai bien mangé ! La soirée valait le coup. »

Le ricanement de Hank ressemble à un grognement joyeux. Les mains sur le volant, il hésite à demander à Connor où il doit le déposer, et tout en se concentrant sur la route, surveillé de près par l’androïde qui guette les signes de fatigue, le vieil homme se remémore le RK800 il y a quelques mois. Ces épaules rigides, la nuque raide, le manque d’expression ou l’inconfort du sourire simulé. Connor avait conservé son sérieux, laissant pourtant place aux émotions et à l’affection.

Quand la voiture se gare devant votre appartement, l’androïde s’apprête à sortir mais il demande au lieutenant s’il a besoin d’être accompagné.

« Vous êtes fatigué, est-ce que vous voulez que je conduise jusqu’à chez vous ?

— J’habite pas si loin, Connor, j’en ai pour une dizaine de minutes. Allez, bonne nuit, docteur.

— Envoyez-nous un message dès que vous arrivez chez vous, » vous voulez être sûre aussi que le lieutenant rentre sain et sauf, alors Hank vous promet de vous prévenir à la seconde où il franchira son seuil.

Dans votre rue, dans les immeubles autour de vous, quelques fenêtres brillent en attendant l’aurore plus dorée. Cette lenteur du temps amplifie cette sensation de flottement. Quant au silence précieux après le départ de Hank, il vous donne l’illusion d’être seule au monde avec Connor. Ces petites heures sont magiques car l’univers entier semble sur pause et le matin se fait désirer comme s’il ne voulait jamais venir. D’ailleurs, quelques étoiles s’obstinent à briller sur cet océan marine : la lune a laissé sa poussière d’argent en souvenir de son règne récent.

Il passe son bras autour de votre taille, vous laissant vous appuyer contre lui dans l’ascenseur.

Votre appartement baigne dans une lumière de perle où le blanc scintille et le gris imite l’or. Votre tigre de salon vous accueille avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, incapable de comprendre votre longue absence, votre tenue à présent fripée et votre air radieux, crispé par la fatigue, accompagnée de Connor. Votre chat s’était habitué à la présence de l’androïde, ne partageant pas tout votre enthousiasme quant au vivant de la machine, mais est-ce qu’un chat se préoccupe des états d’âme tant qu’il est nourri à temps ?

« Avant de dormir, j’ai surtout besoin d’une bonne douche ! »

Après une telle nuit, vous avez l’impression de sentir le fauve et il vous reste assez d’énergie pour vous débarrassez de toutes les traces de cette aventure.

Vos muscles se relaxent sous l’eau. Votre parfum se noie sous les jets, votre maquillage fond et les premières courbatures sont apaisées, nettoyant la sueur et les effluves de fête.

Libérée de cette longue nuit, vous êtes attendrie quand vous entrez dans la chambre. Couché comme un mari sage, Connor porte encore ce pyjama qu’un proche de votre famille laissait chez vous. Plus vous le regardez et plus vous trouvez que ce t-shirt où un Stormtrooper clame « Stop or I’ll shoot in your general direction » va à l’androïde, malgré le paradoxe de la blague.

Il vous rend votre sourire après avoir mis en pause ce qu’il regardait sur la tablette. Connor ne se lassait pas du cinéma : c’était un art qui le fascinait par sa richesse. Que ce soit les récits, les images, les musiques… et même si les œuvres reflétaient rarement la réalité, le cinéma était un art profondément humain, représentant des émotions. Détective dans son programme, le RK800 avait développé un goût pour les policiers, se prêtant au jeu de l’enquête et trouvant toujours le coupable, à quelques exceptions près.

« Tu regardes la série avec Sherlock Holmes ?

— Oui. »

Figure immortelle de la littérature, le détective londonien avait eu droit à une nouvelle adaptation en série l’an dernier. Une trentaine de nouvelles avaient été sélectionnées et Connor appréciait beaucoup l’originalité des enquêtes, découvrant l’époque victorienne, une ère où sont plantées les racines de la technologie.

« Tu sais que Sherlock Holmes était l’homme de ma vie quand j’étais à la fac ? », vous vous allongez près de lui, appuyée sur un coude pendant que l’androïde pose l’écran sur la table de chevet.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous plaisait tant ?

— Son esprit. Je dois avoir un côté sapiosexuel, » vous vous mettez à rire tous les deux et Connor imite votre posture, face à vous. Ses yeux sont impressionnants, doux comme ceux d’une biche, même poignants. « Certains le décrivent comme un homme qui veut être une machine, mais ça ne m’a jamais dérangé. C’est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse d’un androïde. »

Vous regrettez tout de suite vos mots et si Connor essaie de rester impassible, sa LED devient d’un rouge brûlant. Il ignore quoi répondre : la nouveauté de sa situation lui apporte encore des doutes et s’il aimerait prononcer les mêmes mots, il s’imagine en être incapable. Alors il répète un geste qu’il connaît déjà et qu’il sait efficace : il vous embrasse.

« Je dois être pas mal fatiguée. »

Vous éludez d’éventuelles questions et vous allongez sur le dos, jetant un regard vers votre fenêtre. Malgré les volets, des rayons essaient de s’infiltrer dans votre chambre.

« Oui, vous avez tous les signes de fatigue, mais je pense aussi que vous êtes honnête. Votre discussion avec monsieur Greenwood était risquée mais je sais que mon statut de machine ne vous dérange plus. »

Son observation vous fait sursauter :

« Comment tu sais ça ? Oh, attends, Kara t’a tout expliqué ?

— Elle nous expliquait tout ce qui se passait. »

Vous saviez que votre conversation aurait pu mettre en péril votre jeu d’infiltration, mais en tant qu’ancienne étudiante, surpasser le maître était important, surtout pour ce sujet. Et vous êtes finalement fière que Connor ait entendu vos mots.

« Sur le coup, j’ai regretté d’en parler, mais maintenant que la soirée s’est finie avec les objectifs remplis, je suis contente. »

Ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet, vous échangez encore quelques impressions sur les événements, même quelques idées sur les intentions des Lowson, retravaillant la théorie du business sûr de la Red Ice et que les androïdes ne toucheront jamais. Il y a en tout cas cette grande différence entre les humains et les robots, c’est que ces derniers ne snifferont jamais leur propre sang.

« C’est tout à fait possible, oui. En fait, votre théorie arrive à me convaincre.

— Tu me flattes. »

Il pose sa tête sur votre épaule, laissant sa main sur votre ventre, observant aussi les lueurs à votre fenêtre. Finalement, Connor redresse légèrement la tête et murmure :

« Docteur, je crois que moi aussi je... »

Il s’interrompt quand il voit que vos paupières sont closes et que vous ne l’entendez plus, alors il repose doucement sa tête et bascule dans un état de veille tout contre vous.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 53.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213673)]**


	48. Chapitre 48

Malgré les événements, Kara semble aller bien et vous remercie, ne retenant ni vos mots, ni votre attitude de la soirée. Vous conservez leur confiance.

Le ciel commence à s’éclaircir quand vous dîtes au revoir aux déviants. Une brume dorée s’élève à l’horizon pour annoncer l’arrivée du jour et certains nuages imitent des filets de miel, tandis que d’autres adoptent des teintes lavande. Une aube douce qui appelle à l’admiration mais vos yeux sont trop fatigués.

Vous montez dans la voiture du lieutenant Anderson qui vous a proposé de vous ramener chez vous. Votre tempe se colle contre la vitre et vous laissez les rues défiler et glisser sur votre regard, reconnaissant des morceaux de System of a Down depuis l’avant malgré le volume modeste.

« Je ne vous l’ai pas encore dit, docteur, mais merci. Ça semble pas grand-chose, mais ça va faire avancer les choses.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, lieutenant, » vous parvenez à rire en ajoutant « en plus, j’ai bien mangé ! La soirée valait le coup. »

Le ricanement de Hank ressemble à un grognement joyeux.

 

Votre appartement baigne dans une lumière de perle où le blanc scintille et le gris imite l’or. Votre tigre de salon vous accueille avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, incapable de comprendre votre longue absence, votre tenue à présent fripée et votre air radieux, crispé par la fatigue.

Après votre douche, vous vous rappelez votre conversation avec votre professeur à l’université. Une colère tenace vient remuer au creux de votre estomac en entendant à nouveau le ton condescendant du vieil homme mais vous êtes trop épuisée pour libérer la bête. Hank voulait régler cette affaire, tout comme Connor et les déviants rencontrés, pour que cette affaire de drogue puisse soulever des questions concernant les droits des androïdes, et cette situation vous permettrait aussi de prouver à Greenwood que les androïdes n’étaient pas que des machines. Ce sont des intelligences artificielles, une nouvelle forme de vie que Platon n’aurait jamais imaginée. Peut-être qu’il était temps que la théorie du philosophe antique soit infirmée, car après tout, c’est la dure existence des théories : être annulée par une autre, plus moderne, plus avancée.

Vous voulez écrire quelques notes pour vos études mais vous vous effondrez sur le lit, allongée sur la couverture et sous les premières lueurs de l’aube, profitant d’un sommeil sans rêve. Une pure récompense que vous avez bien méritée.

 

 **[** **►[Allez au chapitre 51 pour la suite des événements.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213637)]**


	49. Chapitre 49

Avec le même sourire un peu timide, vous répondez :

« Bien sûr. »

Kara vous suit dans la salle de bains quand une question vous frappe :

« Est-ce que les androïdes craignent certaines températures, ou est-ce que le chaud ou le froid vous laissent indifférents ?

— En fait, les androïdes sont également sensibles aux températures, mais nous sommes moins vulnérables. En été, nos composants peuvent surchauffer, ils ont plus de mal à réguler leur température et nous devenons plus lents.

— Ah ! Un peu comme les humains finalement. Et pour le froid ?

— C’est plus supportable mais c’est le même effet si les températures sont trop basses.

— Parce que même s’il ne fait pas trop froid, j’ai vraiment besoin d’une douche bouillante. Enfin, façon de parler, mais pas de tiède, quoi. »

L’androïde se met à rire et vous rassure : votre peau brûlerait avant que la sienne ne s’abîme.

Elle commence à défaire sa tresse, démêlant ses cheveux toujours noirs, une nuance qui vous plaît et si Kara décidait de la garder, vous étiez ravie. Encore timide, vous commencez à défaire la fermeture éclair de votre robe après une profonde inspiration.

L’androïde manque aussi de courage et évite de vous fixer, c’est du moins ce que vous pensez mais Kara vous observe par l’intermédiaire du miroir. Sa LED est rouge mais ne reflète aucune anxiété, ni la moindre peur : comme un indice de température, elle marque la chaleur qui berce ses biocomposants.

Après ses cheveux, l’AX400 se met à dégrafer son uniforme et vous lui proposez votre aide qu’elle accepte. En sous-vêtements, vous retirez donc la robe blanche et plastifiée qui finit par tomber comme un rideau. Au lieu de marquer la fin du spectacle, cette chute signifie le début. Les formes que le vêtement dissimulait sont parfaites. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous demander si North possède la même silhouette, si toutes les androïdes à forme féminine partagent le même corps ou si CyberLife voulait tout simplement s’appliquer sur les AX400, les destinant au même destin que les servantes d’époques anciennes qui étaient à disposition pour soulager les pulsions de leurs maîtres.

Presque honteuse, vous avez envie de couvrir votre corps avec une serviette. Vous craignez qu’elle ne remarque les cicatrices d’acné sur vos épaules, les vergetures à vos hanches, la surface capitonnée de vos cuisses. Par réflexe, vos bras se croisent sur votre poitrine pourtant mis en valeur par le soutien-gorge. Kara remarque votre geste et pose ses mains sur vos épaules.

« Tu n’as pas à te cacher.

— J’ai l’impression d’être horrible face à toi.

— Mais je ne suis pas humaine.

— Tu sembles plus humaine que certaines femmes avec leur maquillage et leurs retouches. Elles, elles ressemblent à des poupées en plastique, mais toi… C’est fou comment c’est réaliste. »

Votre main passe sur un de ses seins, découvrant la texture douce et réaliste du gel et le sentiment d’illusion est incroyable. Il y a bien sa LED et le bandeau bleu qui enserre son bras, brisant le mirage d’humanité, mais ce rappel ne vous dérange plus. Tout comme son regard bienveillant à présent. Vous sentez ses mains se poser sur votre taille pour remonter ensuite derrière votre dos, trouvant l’agrafe du soutien-gorge pour la détacher. Puis elle vous laisse retirer le bas et vous l’entraînez dans la douche, rapprochées sous le pommeau. Vos muscles se relaxent sous l’eau chaude. Votre parfum se noie sous les jets, votre maquillage fond et les premières courbatures sont apaisées, nettoyant la sueur et les effluves de fête. Kara essuie également le maquillage en frottant avec ses doigts plein de savon. Si être avec vous est déjà une joie, elle découvre aussi le bonheur de s’occuper de soi et non plus seulement des autres, profitant de l’eau qui l’enveloppe avec sa chaleur, de rire avec vous et de se sentir peut-être belle. Oui, c’est le mot : elle se sent belle.

« Je crois que je vais garder cette couleur de cheveux. » Elle saisit une de ses mèches corbeau, associant maintenant cette teinte à cette nuit unique. « Ce sera comme un souvenir.

— Tu as aimé cette soirée, alors ?

— Oui. »

Lorsqu’elle sourit, Kara n’hésite jamais à dévoiler ses dents avec un naturel incroyable. Vous passez vos bras autour de son cou et la serrez contre vous, rassurée :

« J’avais très peur que tu m’en veuilles pour mon comportement. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Sur vos reins, vous sentez ses paumes. Sur votre épaule, son front et l’androïde sent les gouttes marteler sur sa nuque.

« Non, je ne t’en veux pas du tout. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle redresse la tête et vous embrasse à nouveau avec des petits baisers sur vos lèvres et autour, jusqu’à ce que vous vous mettiez à rire :

« Rassure-moi, tu es d’accord aussi : on s’embrassera ailleurs que dans les salles de bains, hein ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Après ce pacte romantique, vous l’embrassez à votre tour. Votre étreinte devient moins timorée et vos mains s’autorisent à explorer davantage, couchant les barrières et les gestes de Kara font écho aux vôtres. Ses doigts glissent sur votre taille, imitant les caresses d’une sirène et sa peau disparaît, dévoilant la chair lunaire qui lui permet de mieux ressentir.

Vous effleurez sa taille, sa cambrure avant d’oser descendre sur ses fesses, les flattant. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti tout ça, n’étant pas programmée pour accueillir de telles attentions et votre affection la répare, réveillant quelque chose à la surface. Kara est incapable de ressentir le même plaisir, même lorsqu’une de vos mains se réfugie entre ses cuisses, la caressant, comme si des composants lui manquaient pour s’exprimer. Quand elle entreprend la même pression sur vous, elle est surprise en entendant votre premier soupir. Vous levez une jambe et l’appuyez contre sa hanche, l’invitant à continuer. L’eau coule dans vos yeux, alors vous les fermez, préférant abandonner la vue et vous concentrer sur le toucher.

Les lèvres contre son épaule, vous sentez l’odeur de plastique sous celle du savon sans être vraiment perturbée, ne vous souciant plus de sa nature. Votre bouche descend alors vers sa poitrine, goûtant cette peau curieuse mais tendre sous votre langue. Mais vos baisers rendent muets vos gémissements et Kara a besoin de les entendre, les aimant et se dirigeant avec eux. Après une petite poussée, votre dos se colle au mur de carrelage et vous laissez Kara s’agenouiller face à vous. Sa bouche entoure d’abord votre nombril, sentant sous le contact vos muscles qui frémissent. Elle pourrait presque sentir la chaleur qui gronde au fond de vos entrailles. Vous avez l’impression qu’un bain de lave est en train de bouillir quand vous sentez votre partenaire descendre petit à petit. Et vos yeux se ferment au moment où ses lèvres touchent les vôtres. Ses mains vous soutiennent, vous aidant à garder l’équilibre sous le rythme de sa langue qui vous séduit. L’androïde ne possède pas de connaissances en amour charnel, mais vos mots la conseillent et Kara n’avait jamais entendu d’instructions aussi douces.

Si son corps reste engourdi par le programme rigide, ses circuits sont grisés par le sentiment de triomphe, la satisfaction d’attiser, la capacité de donner du plaisir. Kara le devine dans votre façon de vous cambrer sous ses paumes et aux basculements de votre bassin. Elle le comprend jusque dans vos signes vitaux. S’occuper de vous de cette façon apporte aussi un grand sentiment de fierté. Jusqu’au moment fatal où vous vous mettez à trembler et que votre poing se referme sur votre bouche. Elle prend presque peur quand elle mesure votre pouls et entend votre respiration qui lutte le long de votre gorge. Kara se redresse alors avec rapidité et elle vous serre contre elle. Vos os semblent fondre contre sa structure brûlante, à mesure que les degrés grimpent dans votre chair, réchauffé par un courant électrique qui ne cesse de parcourir vos membres. Entre la vapeur et l’orgasme, vous avez l’impression que votre tête se met à tourner.

« Je crois que j’ai besoin de m’asseoir. »

Kara coupe l’eau et vous aide à vous installer sur le rebord de la vasque, les jambes encore en coton.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi… » l’androïde hésite, convaincue qu’elle avait failli vous tuer. « Je suis désolée, [V/P].

— Tu rigoles ? Tu me fais l’amour et tu es désolée ? »

Vos jambes se croisent sur sa taille, la tenant prisonnière contre vous. Votre nez touche alors le sien, vous offrant une vue sur les taches de rousseur qui mouchètent ses joues.

« Habituellement, on est plutôt narcissique quand on a réussi à faire jouir sa partenaire.

— Oh, je peux donc me vanter ? »

Sa question n’est pas innocente et Kara a un petit sourire en coin, laissant sa fierté s’exprimer. Elle est à présent rassurée.

« Est-ce que tu sais si tu peux ressentir ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es conçue pour ressentir du plaisir aussi ?

— Non, je n’avais jamais essayé mais je viens de comprendre que mon corps est limité, il m’empêche de connaître certaines sensations physiques. »

Vous restez songeuse puis vous placez vos mains sur sa mâchoire, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, quand je discutais avec la personne de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques, on a abordé plusieurs sujets : au-delà de défendre les droits des androïdes, ils cherchent aussi à perfectionner vos sensations. Ils veulent que des génies du genre Kamski les rejoignent et alors vous seriez alors capable de pleurer, de ressentir la douleur, de rire franchement, peut-être même de manger et bien sûr, d’avoir des rapports sexuels.

— Ce serait possible, tu penses ?

— Même chez l’être humain, c’est une réaction chimique, vous aurez tout simplement un équivalent. On se renseignera. »

Kara est touchée que vous songiez à lui permettre de s’affranchir de son programme et de son enveloppe astreignante. Elle n’est toutefois pas certaine de vouloir franchir le pas tout de suite : déviante depuis plusieurs mois, les émotions et les sentiments forment déjà un fardeau difficile à gérer. L’androïde avait encore du temps pour s’habituer à cette idée.

 

Dans votre chambre, le soleil tente de percer les fentes de votre volet, jetant quelques lueurs grises sur votre lit. L’étreinte de vos draps est un bonheur pour conclure cette nuit particulière et, vêtue d’un t-shirt très large qui lui sert aussi de pyjama, Kara vient se glisser sous la couverture pour se blottir contre vous, cherchant votre main pour la saisir. Elle vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous lui souhaitez un bon repos, accordant vos besoins de quiétude. Ses paupières se ferment très vite, mais vous vous bercez en observant sa LED tourner comme un cours d’eau azur tranquille, s’imprimant sur vos rétines même lorsque le sommeil vous emporte.

 

Il est treize heures passées quand vous ouvrez les yeux. Sur vos pieds repose un poids et quand vous essayez de bouger votre cheville, vous entendez votre chat ronchonner : lui aussi est si bien installé que la moindre contrariété est une ombre au tableau. Par contre, la place à côté de vous est vide et vous craignez que Kara soit partie sans vous prévenir.

Vous vous redressez dans un sursaut, faisant fuir le félin, avant de la voir installée dans un fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre, la tête penchée sur un livre. Elle est alarmée par votre réveil brutal et vous demande si vous allez bien.

« Oui, je croyais que tu étais partie.

— Non. Mon état de veille n’a pas duré longtemps et j’avais envie de lire, je me suis permise de voir ce que tu avais, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non. » Les yeux encore ensommeillés et encore troublée par le choc, vous lui demandez ce qu’elle a trouvé dans votre bibliothèque, incapable de reconnaître la couverture.

« Frankenstein, ma base de données me dit qu’il a été publié vingt-quatre ans avant Jane Eyre et est également classé en littérature gothique. Comme j’ai apprécié Jane Eyre, je me suis dit que le roman de Shelley était un bon choix.

— Je pense qu’il te plaira aussi. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à la créature. »

Malgré les volets encore fermés, le soleil arrive à s’inviter et éclaire le livre qu’elle tient. Livre assez menu, vous êtes quand même surprise de voir qu’il ne lui reste qu’un quart à lire :

« Mais tu l’as bientôt fini !

— Oui, » comprenant que vous voulez un premier avis, elle ajoute « je trouve la créature cruelle, même si je comprends ses intentions.

— C’est un peu le premier androïde de l’histoire littéraire si on y pense. Juste que son design est pas vraiment au top… Je suis humaine et je sais que la création implique forcément des responsabilités que le docteur Frankenstein n’assume pas, donc j’étais assez hostile contre lui. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

Cette fois, Kara garde le silence, incapable d’émettre un jugement sur un créateur, sur un humain assez puissant pour donner la vie autrement que par voie naturelle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, donc je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu facile ? Hop, je créé un être doué d’intelligence et je l’abandonne en pleine nature sans le protéger ? C’est ce que les parents font avec leurs enfants au début avant de les laisser s’assumer.

— Mais sa créature possède déjà le langage et sait répondre à ses besoins pour survivre.

— Tu le vois comme une machine qui obéit encore à son programme, mais tu devrais le voir comme un déviant. Non, en fait, tu devrais le voir comme n’importe quel être social : la créature de Frankenstein a besoin d’affection et il se demande pourquoi il est visé par l’injustice. »

Votre version semble ouvrir un nouveau regard sur cette œuvre et Kara comprend alors où vous voulez en venir. Elle se fige un instant, la diode à sa tempe devenant jaune quelques secondes avant de redevenir bleue.

« Ça va ?

— Oui, c’est juste que j’envoyais ce que j’avais lu jusqu’à maintenant à Markus et Luther. Je pense que c’est une histoire qu’ils aimeront aussi. »

 

Décalée par votre nuit et votre réveil tardif, vous lézardez tout votre dimanche en discutant littérature. Vous êtes impressionnée par la vitesse de lecture de Kara qui avait envoyé la fin du roman de Mary Shelley à ses semblables un quart d’heure plus tard.

Votre bibliothèque réunit tous les tomes de la saga du Trône de Fer, des pavés qui avaient connu un formidable succès pendant les années de votre adolescence. Vous prêtez le premier livre à l’androïde, curieuse de voir en combien de temps elle pourrait lire ces huit-cents pages et, à nouveau, sa rapidité vous surprend. Plus encore, c’est son engouement qui vous étonne : Kara développe un goût pour les mondes imaginaires, acceptant la présence de la magie, des dragons et des géants.

Vos discussions vous ramènent une paire d’années en arrière, vous remémorant la passion que vous aviez pour la période médiévale et Kara tombe sous le charme du monde celte. Elle cherche des récits irlandais, des légendes écossaises et les partage avec vous avec un vrai talent de conteuse. Allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur ses cuisses, vous l’écoutez redonner vie à ces figures celtes et ces paysages peuplés de créatures fantastiques.

Tout d’un coup, elle touche une de ses oreilles, se souvenant d’un compliment maladroit que vous lui aviez fait :

« Je suis contente que mes oreilles ressemblent à celles d’une elfe. »

Et vous confirmez ses allures féeriques.

Cette ambiance qui invite les rêveries et toutes les croyances s’accorde au printemps qui s’installe, donnant plus de couleurs aux feuilles aperçues depuis votre véranda, ravivant les parfums des fleurs de votre appartement. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher le temps de filer mais l’idée que Kara reparte vous attriste. Elle semble répondre à cette pensée secrète en disant soudain :

« Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Vous ne voulez pas influencer ses choix, mais vous demandez :

« Tu m’as dit que Carl Manfred vous hébergeait et que vous vous êtes cachés chez lui le temps que l’enquête se termine, c’est bien ça ? » Kara confirme d’un hochement de tête, « vous viviez où avant ?

— Durant l’hiver, on occupait des bâtiments abandonnés, avec le retour des beaux jours, ce sera plus supportable d’être à l’air libre.

— Vous ne resterez pas chez Carl ?

— Non. C’est absurde mais nous voulons être libres avant d’avoir le droit de posséder un toit comme un être humain parce que nous ne voulons pas être dépendants. C’est un cercle vicieux qu’il faut briser. »

Vous mordillez votre lèvre avant d’oser lui proposer :

« Ça te dérangerait de vivre ici ? Je sais que c’est tôt mais enfin, beaucoup de familles s’accommodent de leur androïde dès le premier jour, » elle rit avec vous, comprenant votre humour, « mais si tu ne veux pas, si tu te sens redevable ou quoi, je comprendrais. »

Kara ne répond pas tout de suite et vous la laissez réfléchir : vous n’attendez pas forcément une réponse dans l’instant. Mais vous ajoutez tout de même :

« En tout cas, voilà, tu sais que la porte est ouverte et si tu veux rester, sans que je te demande quoique ce soit d’ailleurs, tu es la bienvenue.

— Merci, [V/P]. »

Livrée à elle-même, l’androïde ignore de quoi sera fait demain, pourtant, elle y pense sans crainte, rassurée par l’assurance de Markus, la détermination de North, l’optimisme de Josh, la sérénité de Simon et la quiétude de Luther. Leurs relations sont soudées comme des alliages puissants, composant une famille originale mais solidaire. Kara ignore aussi quels pourraient être les réactions des autres si elle annonçait son départ.

Et puis après tout, se dit-elle, rien ne presse et elle est libre de partager sa vie entre cette famille et vous, adoptant un rythme qui n’exclurait ni l’une, ni l’autre.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 52.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213658)** **]**


	50. Chapitre 50

Vous ignorez si sa proposition cherche à répondre à des besoins humains ou si elle désire réellement vous suivre. Vous espérez ne pas la vexer en répondant :

« Non, Kara. Tu me plais vraiment, je ne suis juste pas prête à…

— Bien sûr ! » Répond-elle avec précipitation.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu es une androïde, enfin si, mais c’est ce que ta nature implique : les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, donc ils ne ressentent pas le plaisir non plus, je me sentirais trop égoïste. Et je pense que j’ai besoin d’un peu plus de temps.

— Il n’y a aucun souci, [V/P], je me demandais juste. »

Vous hochez la tête, rassurée de ne pas l’avoir blessée. La situation est ironique : le robot qui ne connait rien aux échanges charnels intimide la femme qui avait déjà eu plusieurs relations.

Vous refermez alors la porte de la salle de bains derrière vous. Vos muscles se relaxent sous l’eau chaude, vous berçant dans une étreinte de vapeur. Votre parfum se noie sous les jets, votre maquillage fond et les premières courbatures sont apaisées, nettoyant la sueur et les effluves de fête.

Une fois sortie, vous laissez Kara occuper la salle de bains aussi, mais avant de la laisser utiliser la douche, vous l’aidez à se démaquiller. Le coton frotte contre sa bouche, étalant tout d’abord le rouge à lèvres avant de faire disparaître les pigments rouges. Vous l’aidez ensuite à dénouer sa tresse, démêlant ses cheveux avec vos doigts.

« Je crois que je vais garder cette couleur de cheveux. » Elle saisit une de ses mèches corbeau, associant maintenant cette teinte à cette nuit unique. « Ce sera comme un souvenir.

— Tu as aimé cette soirée, alors ?

— Oui. »

Lorsqu’elle sourit, Kara n’hésite jamais à dévoiler ses dents avec un naturel incroyable. Vous passez vos bras autour de son cou et la serrez contre vous, rassurée :

« J’avais très peur que tu m’en veuilles pour mon comportement. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Sur vos reins, vous sentez ses paumes. Sur votre épaule, son front.

« Non, je ne t’en veux pas du tout. »

Un poids se soulève sous votre cage thoracique, vous soulageant. Il n’y ni rancœur, ni colère.

 

Dans votre chambre, le soleil tente de percer les fentes de votre volet, jetant quelques lueurs grises sur votre lit. L’étreinte de vos draps est un bonheur pour conclure cette nuit particulière et, vêtue d’un t-shirt très large qui lui sert aussi de pyjama, Kara vient se glisser sous la couverture pour se blottir contre vous, cherchant votre main pour la saisir. Elle vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous lui souhaitez un bon repos, accordant vos besoins de quiétude. Ses paupières se ferment très vite, mais vous vous bercez en observant sa LED tourner comme un cours d’eau azur tranquille, s’imprimant sur vos rétines même lorsque le sommeil vous emporte.

 

Il est treize heures passées quand vous ouvrez les yeux. Sur vos pieds repose un poids et quand vous essayez de bouger votre cheville, vous entendez votre chat ronchonner : lui aussi est si bien installé que la moindre contrariété est une ombre au tableau. Par contre, la place à côté de vous est vide et vous craignez que Kara soit partie sans vous prévenir.

Vous vous redressez dans un sursaut, faisant fuir le félin, avant de la voir installée dans un fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre, la tête penchée sur un livre. Elle est alarmée par votre réveil brutal et vous demande si vous allez bien.

« Oui, je croyais que tu étais partie.

— Non. Mon état de veille n’a pas duré longtemps et j’avais envie de lire, je me suis permise de voir ce que tu avais, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non. » Les yeux encore ensommeillés et encore troublée par le choc, vous lui demandez ce qu’elle a trouvé dans votre bibliothèque, incapable de reconnaître la couverture.

« Frankenstein, ma base de données me dit qu’il a été publié vingt-quatre ans avant Jane Eyre et est également classé en littérature gothique. Comme j’ai apprécié Jane Eyre, je me suis dit que le roman de Shelley était un bon choix.

— Je pense qu’il te plaira aussi. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à la créature. »

Malgré les volets encore fermés, le soleil arrive à s’inviter et éclaire le livre qu’elle tient. Livre assez menu, vous êtes quand même surprise de voir qu’il ne lui reste qu’un quart à lire :

« Mais tu l’as bientôt fini !

— Oui, » comprenant que vous voulez un premier avis, elle ajoute « je trouve la créature cruelle, même si je comprends ses intentions.

— C’est un peu le premier androïde de l’histoire littéraire si on y pense. Juste que son design est pas vraiment au top… Je suis humaine et je sais que la création implique forcément des responsabilités que le docteur Frankenstein n’assume pas, donc j’étais assez hostile contre lui. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

Cette fois, Kara garde le silence, incapable d’émettre un jugement sur un créateur, sur un humain assez puissant pour donner la vie autrement que par voie naturelle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, donc je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu facile ? Hop, je créé un être doué d’intelligence et je l’abandonne en pleine nature sans le protéger ? C’est ce que les parents font avec leurs enfants au début avant de les laisser s’assumer.

— Mais sa créature possède déjà le langage et sait répondre à ses besoins pour survivre.

— Tu le vois comme une machine qui obéit encore à son programme, mais tu devrais le voir comme un déviant. Non, en fait, tu devrais le voir comme n’importe quel être social : la créature de Frankenstein a besoin d’affection et il se demande pourquoi il est visé par l’injustice. »

Votre version semble ouvrir un nouveau regard sur cette œuvre et Kara comprend alors où vous voulez en venir. Elle se fige un instant, la diode à sa tempe devenant jaune quelques secondes avant de redevenir bleue.

« Ça va ?

— Oui, c’est juste que j’envoyais ce que j’avais lu jusqu’à maintenant à Markus et Luther. Je pense que c’est une histoire qu’ils aimeront aussi. »

 

Décalée par votre nuit et votre réveil tardif, vous lézardez tout votre dimanche en discutant littérature. Vous êtes impressionnée par la vitesse de lecture de Kara qui avait envoyé la fin du roman de Mary Shelley à ses semblables un quart d’heure plus tard.

Votre bibliothèque réunit tous les tomes de la saga du Trône de Fer, des pavés qui avaient connu un formidable succès pendant les années de votre adolescence. Vous prêtez le premier livre à l’androïde, curieuse de voir en combien de temps elle pourrait lire ces huit-cents pages et, à nouveau, sa rapidité vous surprend. Plus encore, c’est son engouement qui vous étonne : Kara développe un goût pour les mondes imaginaires, acceptant la présence de la magie, des dragons et des géants.

Vos discussions vous ramènent une paire d’années en arrière, vous remémorant la passion que vous aviez pour la période médiévale et Kara tombe sous le charme du monde celte. Elle cherche des récits irlandais, des légendes écossaises et les partage avec vous avec un vrai talent de conteuse. Allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur ses cuisses, vous l’écoutez redonner vie à ces figures celtes et ces paysages peuplés de créatures fantastiques.

Tout d’un coup, elle touche une de ses oreilles, se souvenant d’un compliment maladroit que vous lui aviez fait :

« Je suis contente que mes oreilles ressemblent à celles d’une elfe. »

Et vous confirmez ses allures féeriques.

Cette ambiance qui invite les rêveries et toutes les croyances s’accorde au printemps qui s’installe, donnant plus de couleurs aux feuilles aperçues depuis votre véranda, ravivant les parfums des fleurs de votre appartement. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher le temps de filer mais l’idée que Kara reparte vous attriste. Elle semble répondre à cette pensée secrète en disant soudain :

« Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Vous ne voulez pas influencer ses choix, mais vous demandez :

« Tu m’as dit que Carl Manfred vous hébergeait et que vous vous êtes cachés chez lui le temps que l’enquête se termine, c’est bien ça ? » Kara confirme d’un hochement de tête, « vous viviez où avant ?

— Durant l’hiver, on occupait des bâtiments abandonnés, avec le retour des beaux jours, ce sera plus supportable d’être à l’air libre.

— Vous ne resterez pas chez Carl ?

— Non. C’est absurde mais nous voulons être libres avant d’avoir le droit de posséder un toit comme un être humain parce que nous ne voulons pas être dépendants. C’est un cercle vicieux qu’il faut briser. »

Vous mordillez votre lèvre avant d’oser lui proposer :

« Ça te dérangerait de vivre ici ? Je sais que c’est tôt mais enfin, beaucoup de familles s’accommodent de leur androïde dès le premier jour, » elle rit avec vous, comprenant votre humour, « mais si tu ne veux pas, si tu te sens redevable ou quoi, je comprendrais. »

Kara ne répond pas tout de suite et vous la laissez réfléchir : vous n’attendez pas forcément une réponse dans l’instant. Mais vous ajoutez tout de même :

« En tout cas, voilà, tu sais que la porte est ouverte et si tu veux rester, sans que je te demande quoique ce soit d’ailleurs, tu es la bienvenue.

— Merci, [V/P]. »

Livrée à elle-même, l’androïde ignore de quoi sera fait demain, pourtant, elle y pense sans crainte, rassurée par l’assurance de Markus, la détermination de North, l’optimisme de Josh, la sérénité de Simon et la quiétude de Luther. Leurs relations sont soudées comme des alliages puissants, composant une famille originale mais solidaire. Kara ignore aussi quels pourraient être les réactions des autres si elle annonçait son départ.

Et puis après tout, se dit-elle, rien ne presse et elle est libre de partager sa vie entre cette famille et vous, adoptant un rythme qui n’exclurait ni l’une, ni l’autre.

**[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 52.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213658)** **]**


	51. Chapitre 51

La main nue et posée contre la surface tactile, Connor transfert les fragments de mémoire de Kara, permettant à son lieutenant de voir et d’entendre ce que l’androïde avait recueilli. Par le biais de la mémoire de l’AX400, Hank peut vivre une partie de cette soirée si cruciale à l’enquête. Il voit les visages, entend les noms et, surtout, note les coordonnées qui leur permettront d’avancer.

« Ça suffira pour remonter les pistes ?

— Oui, » Connor arrive à expliquer et à trier les informations sur l’écran tactile en même temps, « nous avons retrouvé au total sept androïdes et nous avons déjà déterminé la cartographie criminelle, il faudra tout mettre en commun avec l’adresse enregistrée par Kara et voir si c’est cohérent.

— En bref, la partie chiante. » Hank soupire et appuie son front dans sa paume. « Enfin, il faut bien passer par là pour enfin les coincer.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais hé, on peut quand même être fiers. »

Hank lève sa main pour proposer un high five à Connor. L’androïde met quelques instants avant de réagir puis frappe la paume de Hank avec la sienne, célébrant leur avancée et marquant leur satisfaction.

 

Une satisfaction dont vous êtes privée, comme indigne, quand dans votre bureau vous décrochez votre téléphone. C’est la fin de la journée et tous vos rendez-vous sont finis, mais quand vous entendez l’infirmière à l’autre bout du fil, votre soirée se transforme en un gouffre infini : elle vous informe que Carol Meyer a été hospitalisée. Vous songez alors à une tentative de suicide mais la jeune femme vous rassure : votre patiente s’est évanouie, plus fatiguée que jamais, et avait été amenée à l’hôpital par un voisin.

Pour l’instant, elle était encore inconsciente, plongée dans un autre monde sans lumière, mais son désespoir vient s’accrocher à votre estomac telle une araignée prête à tisser sa toile et s’installer entre vos côtes. La voix maîtrisée, vous remerciez l’infirmière et promettez de passer le lendemain pour vous entretenir avec les médecins. Une fois la communication rompue, vous croisez vos mains, coudes plantés sur le rebord et posez votre front sur ce support si maigre, trop maigre pour supporter toutes les larmes qui vous échappent d’un coup.

Vous vous rappelez tous vos patients qui ont pleuré dans cette pièce, n’attirant l’attention de personne, si ce n’est la vôtre, alors vous vous laissez aller à sangloter. Les larmes coulent et le fardeau s’alourdit en même temps : cette ancre de chagrin coule entre vos poumons et s’écrase au creux de votre ventre, vous blessant encore.

Quelques coups retentissent contre votre porte et vous vous arrêtez sur l’instant, muette comme une coupable. Les coups reprennent, à peine plus forts mais l’étranger n’est pas autorisé à entrer.

« Docteur ? »

La voix de Hank reflète une inquiétude qui prouve peut-être qu’il vous a entendue. Il a eu la présence d’esprit juste avant de vérifier votre agenda, alors il sait que vous avez terminé votre journée. La porte n’est pourtant pas verrouillée et le logo du verrou ouvert vert le convainc d’entrer et le vieil homme vous voit, les yeux rouges et les cils collés par les larmes.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Par pudeur, le lieutenant referme immédiatement derrière et, à pas doux, il s’approche de votre bureau, habitué à cette pièce qu’il connaît si bien. Respectueux, Hank reste à côté, les bras ballants. Vous vous mouchez un coup, régulant votre respiration et à présent calmée, vous lui expliquez la situation. Hank se souvient bien sûr de Carol Meyer, cette nouvelle collègue dont le trouble alimentaire était connu de tous, et comprend soudain votre détresse. Le sentiment d’échec.

« J’ai échoué, Hank. J’ai carrément merdé même ! »

Le lieutenant s’assoit sur le rebord de votre bureau, le regard triste. Puis, un petit rictus enfoui dans sa barbe, il vous dit :

« Hé, docteur, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. » Vous haussez les épaules. « C’est pas ce que vous me dîtes quand je me loupe dans une enquête ?

— À vous entendre, je me rends compte que je dis vraiment des conneries, Hank ! »

Vous vous perdez dans une frustration, en colère, maudissant et blâmant des fantômes, jusqu’à ce que vous sentiez la main du lieutenant se poser sur votre épaule, chaude et paternelle :

« Ah merci ! Je l’ai toujours pensé mais j’ai jamais osé vous le dire. » Son humour fonctionne et arrive à vous arracher un reniflement. « Ne soyez pas dure comme ça avec vous-même. Séchez vos yeux et regardez-moi. »

Vous prenez un second mouchoir avant de lui obéir, le fixant. Il semble attendre une réponse, alors vous demandez :

« Quoi ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous voyez ?

— Un gros nounours qui a meilleure mine qu’il y a quelques mois. Avant, c’était affreux.

— Exactement. » Il vous encourage à poursuivre mais vous gardez le silence, alors c’est lui qui complète : « j’étais une épave, docteur. Je vidais deux packs de bière par jour, de sept heures du matin jusqu’à minuit, je dépensais à peu près cinquante dollars au Jimmy’s bar quatre fois par semaine. Et je vous explique pas le revolver sur la table, je le trainais comme un doudou. Non, vraiment, ne souriez pas, c’est la bonne expression : c’était un jouet pour moi que je gardais toute le temps. Dangereux, je le savais, mais je m’en foutais complètement. » Hank passe ses doigts sur ses tempes dégagées. « En fait, je me foutais de tout, même de moi. J’aurais fini dans un fossé, personne n’aurait pleuré sur ma tombe, et cette idée ne me faisait rien du tout. Et puis ça a changé. Regardez, j’ai revu mon coiffeur qui croyait que j’étais mort ! Je m’autorise deux bières le soir, grand maximum et j’arrive à cohabiter avec Connor sans qu’il ait besoin de me rappeler à l’ordre, ce qui est un miracle.

— Je pense que Connor a grandement participé à votre rétablissement.

— Je vais pas vous contredire sur ce point : ce grand con m’a aidé, plus qu’il ne veut bien l’admettre. Mais je vous rappelle que si je me suis adouci en sa présence, c’est aussi parce que j’avais bien avancé avec vous. Sans vous, je l’appellerais toujours Plastic boy ou Playmobil. »

Le lieutenant lutte, insistant jusqu’à ce que la ride entre vos sourcils disparaisse, jusqu’à ce que vos lèvres s’étirent. Enfin, plus aucune larme ne menace de couler.

« Vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées, docteur, venez manger à la maison. »

Vous êtes prête à refuser, plus attirée par une soirée chez vous, seule, loin du monde extérieur, mais vous êtes assez raisonnable pour comprendre qu’un peu de compagnie vous ferait du bien, celle du chat ne suffisant peut-être pas.

Alors vous acceptez.

 

Le tableau est comique : Hank pousse le caddie à vos côtés et vous êtes suivis par Connor, flânant dans les rayons du supermarché derrière le commissariat. Les deux humains se mettent d’accords sur le menu, l’androïde approuve derrière eux. Hank n’avait rien prévu ce soir-là, si ce n’est son programme habituel : rentrer, nourrir le chien et lui-même, laisser Connor sortir Sumo, pendant ce temps, s’installer sur le canapé devant la télé avant de s’installer dans son lit pour dormir, laissant la place à l’androïde pour qu’il puisse entrer en état de veille. Au moins, il ne jouait plus à la roulette russe, surtout pas avec Connor dans les parages. Et ce soir, il était heureux de vous accueillir dans cette petite maison aux tuiles encrassées.

La lumière verdâtre de la cuisine est d’habitude austère et lugubre, mais ce soir, le soleil n’est pas encore couché et les fenêtres aux volets repliés laissent entrer ces rayons ambrées, réchauffant cette pièce où le lieutenant était si souvent seul. À présent, la cuisine est presque étroite : ses murs tentent de contenir le vieil homme à la carrure d’ours, son saint-bernard imposant, l’androïde qui cherche encore sa place et vous, qui les regardez à tour de rôle avec satisfaction.

Seuls deux estomacs fonctionnent mais trois bouchent discutent entre elles, blaguant, riant et se remémorant des histoires à partager. Hank n’aime pas parler boulot sous son toit, mais après tout, il n’y a que des esprits passionnés autour de la table et vous échangez avec lui des souvenirs d’un passé inconnu de Connor. Est-ce que c’était vraiment mieux avant ? Oui, Hank en est persuadé.

« On ressemble juste aux vieux qu’on critiquait quand nous, on avait vingt ans, Hank.

— Peut-être, docteur, mais ça fait un bien fou de râler. »

Vous ne pouvez pas le contredire et vous abdiquez face à tant de sagesse.

Connor surveille les bouteilles que vous ouvrez, notant que Hank en est à sa quatrième, vous à la seconde.

« C’est la dernière de la soirée, Hank. » Connor approuve votre mise-en-garde.

« Vous devriez faire attention, lieutenant.

— Hé oh, les deux, vous êtes sous mon toit : je ne bois pas pour oublier, je me sens heureux, donc j’ai le droit. » L’androïde reste imperméable à l’humour et insiste. « Ok, promis, c’est la dernière. »

Quand c’est l’heure de sortir Sumo, Connor se lève. La masse de poils comprend que l’heure de sa promenade est arrivée et il se dresse sur ses pattes lourdes, docile sous le contact de l’androïde qui accroche la laisse. Connor semble réellement ravi, même plus excité que le chien. Il n’hésite pas à lui parler, l’encourageant comme avec une personne consciente.

Une fois seule avec le lieutenant, vous vous risquez à demander :

« Comment ça se passe avec Connor ?

— Très bien. » Vous ne cachez pas une surprise ravie. « Ouais, je sais, moi aussi ça me laisse sur le cul, mais il est vraiment adorable. Je lui ai bien dit de ne jamais faire le ménage mais parfois, quand je me lève et que j’arrive dans la cuisine, mon café est déjà prêt. Y a des jours où je me dis que c’est comme si je voyais… »

Le nom ne franchit pas ses lèvres mais vous l’entendez malgré tout. Vous avez entendu le prénom de son fils tellement de fois dans votre cabinet que vous reconnaissez toujours l’intonation qui l’accompagne, cette pointe de larme qui fait dérailler la voix, cette hésitation qui paralyse la langue.

« Hank, nous en avons déjà parlé : ce n’est pas sain de trop rapprocher Connor et Cole.

— Je sais, docteur, je sais. Enfin. »

Vous discutez avec l’endeuillé, non pas avec votre ton de médecin, plutôt comme une amie qui cherche à aider un proche.

Quand l’intéressé revient, un Sumo pantelant à ses pieds, vous changez de sujet avec un manque de naturel flagrant. Connor ne fait pas attention au malaise bref, préférant se concentrer sur le chien, grattant entre les deux oreilles pendantes.

 

Avant de quitter la maison du lieutenant, quand Connor attend le taxi avec vous sur le trottoir, vous regardez l’androïde avec un sourire franc :

« Je suis contente de ce que tu es devenu, Connor.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Que tu sois devenu un déviant. »

Vous osez utiliser ce mot et pour la première fois, l’androïde ne cherche pas à vous contredire ou à se justifier.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le RK800 habitait chez Hank, se calquant sur ses habitudes, déjà adopté par Sumo, connaissant même quelques voisins, notamment la vieille madame Finch qui a une trop mauvaise vue pour remarquer la LED de l’androïde et le salue comme si c’était un gentil jeune homme. Le matin, il sortait de son état de veille sur le canapé, allongé sous une couverture duveteuse, il observait ensuite l’aube se lever en écoutant le bruit d’eau de la douche que prenait Hank, puis il occupait la salle de bains à son tour avant d’enfiler son uniforme. Dans la journée, Connor retrouvait son rôle d’enquêteur, impliqué dans ses fonctions, son travail. Enfin, le soir, il rentrait avec le lieutenant, retrouvait cette maison avec un sentiment réconfortant, celui qu’on ressent quand on est chez soi, et quand la nuit était bien avancée, il se couchait sur le canapé après les émissions de Hank et replongeait dans un sommeil artificiel.

Connor sait qu’il n’est pas programmé pour faire ça : CyberLife n’avait pas conçu ses mains pour qu’il caresse les chiens par sympathie, ses concepteurs n’avaient pas dessiné ses lèvres pour qu’elles s’étirent en sourires et rires sincères, ses techniciens n’avaient pas organisé son programme en imaginant les codes se tordre et se briser sous la déviance.

Alors, sans la moindre hésitation, il dit :

« Je suis content aussi de ce que je suis devenu. »

Carol Meyer vous revient soudain en mémoire, mais le courage se maintient : vous ferez toutes les démarches demain et vous la confierez à un autre médecin, acceptant la défaite comme Connor avait enfin accepté sa nature. Si l’androïde avait fait cet effort, vous pouvez le faire également.

Le véhicule arrive enfin et avant de vous laisser monter, Connor retient votre main.

« Docteur, revenez quand vous voulez. Ça fait plaisir à Hank, et ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi.

— Merci Connor, j’ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, je reviendrai sans faute. »

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 60.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214159)** **]**


	52. Chapitre 52

La main nue et posée contre la surface tactile, Connor transfert les fragments de mémoire de Kara, permettant à son lieutenant de voir et d’entendre ce que l’androïde avait recueilli. Par le biais de la mémoire de l’AX400, Hank peut vivre une partie de cette soirée si cruciale à l’enquête. Il voit les visages, entend les noms et, surtout, note les coordonnées qui leur permettront d’avancer.

« Ça suffira pour remonter les pistes ?

— Oui, » Connor arrive à expliquer et à trier les informations sur l’écran tactile en même temps, « nous avons retrouvé au total sept androïdes et nous avons déjà déterminé la cartographie criminelle, il faudra tout mettre en commun avec l’adresse enregistrée par Kara et voir si c’est cohérent.

— En bref, la partie chiante. » Hank soupire et appuie son front dans sa paume. « Enfin, il faut bien passer par là pour enfin les coincer.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais hé, on peut quand même être fiers. »

Hank lève sa main pour proposer un high five à Connor. L’androïde met quelques instants avant de réagir puis frappe la paume de Hank avec la sienne, célébrant leur avancée et marquant leur satisfaction.

 

Une satisfaction dont vous êtes privée, comme indigne, quand vous arrivez chez vous et que votre portable se met à sonner. Votre chat et Markus apparaissent dans l’encadrure de la porte et gardent le silence quand vous décrochez, portant un écouteur à votre oreille. Quand vous entendez l’infirmière à l’autre bout du fil, votre soirée se transforme en un gouffre infini. Elle vous informe que Carol Meyer a été hospitalisée. Vous songez alors à une tentative de suicide mais la jeune femme vous rassure : votre patiente s’est évanouie, plus fatiguée que jamais, et avait été amenée à l’hôpital par un voisin.

Pour l’instant, elle était encore inconsciente, plongée dans un autre monde sans lumière, et son désespoir vient s’accrocher à votre estomac telle une araignée prête à tisser sa toile. La voix maîtrisée, vous remerciez l’infirmière et promettez de passer le lendemain pour vous entretenir avec les médecins. Une fois la communication rompue, vous vous adossez à votre porte d’entrée et vous vous laissez aller à sangloter, plus les larmes coulent, plus le fardeau s’alourdit : cette ancre de chagrin coule entre vos poumons et s’écrase au creux de votre ventre, vous blessant encore. Votre corps, lourd, commence à glisser vers le sol, trop faible pour supporter toutes les larmes qui vous échappent.

« [V/P] ? »

Vous sursautez en entendant Kara qui vient vite s’agenouiller près de vous, inquiète. Elle ne vous pose aucune question : elle attend que vous repreniez votre souffle, vous laissant le temps. Vous vous mouchez un coup, avalant de grandes bouffées d’air et à présent calmée, vous lui racontez la situation. L’androïde ignore qui est Carol Meyer alors vous devez expliquer qui est votre patiente, le trouble alimentaire qui la torture depuis tant de temps et dans quel état de faiblesse sa maladie la pousse. Kara imagine la cage thoracique saillante, les mains osseuses au bout des longs bras, fragilisant cette carrure qu’elle n’a pourtant jamais vue.

Les genoux sous le menton, les mains autour de vos chevilles, vous sentez que Kara se blottit contre vous, un bras sur vos épaules. Vos larmes sont calmées mais vous êtes suffoquée encore par la colère.

« J’ai échoué, Kara. J’ai carrément merdé même ! »

Vous vous perdez dans votre frustration, maudissant et blâmant des fantômes. Douée avec les enfants, Kara se sent plus maladroite avec un adulte. Elle tente de chantonner et de vous bercer avec l’espoir, dans un premier temps, d’apaiser votre fureur.

« Tu n’es pas responsable.

— Bien sûr que si, Kara, je suis son médecin et je dois la soigner ! »

Votre rancœur lui rappelle la sienne quand la police lui avait arraché Alice. Le sentiment d’échec lui revenait en mémoire, alors elle tente de choisir des mots qu’elle aurait aimé entendre à l’époque. L’androïde respecte les moments essentiels de silence, puis elle se penche vers votre oreille, passant une main sur votre tête :

« Tu n’es pas responsable, [V/P] : personne n’est infaillible. Ni les humains, ni les androïdes. Tu as aidé d’autres patients, Connor m’a parlé de Hank, de ce que tu as accompli. Tu as accompli de belles choses. »

En s’appuyant sur un exemple, en apportant un contraste, Kara sent qu’elle est sur la bonne voie.

« Personne ne t’en voudra pour cet échec.

— Je me fiche des autres, je m’en veux à moi-même car c’est plus qu’un échec, c’est une personne, une vie.

— Est-ce que tu vas transférer ce patient à un autre médecin ?

— Je pense que je n’ai pas le choix.

— Et si, au contraire, tu l’avais ? » Vous la regardez, un peu confuse. « Carol n’est pas décédée, elle n’a rien tenté contre sa vie : c’est une fatigue profonde qui peut venir d’une période difficile mais pas d’une période finale. » Vous commencez à voir où l’androïde veut en venir et ses réflexions apportent un peu de lumière. « Tu peux au contraire rebondir sur cet événement avec elle. Peut-être que demain, elle sera sous le choc et voudra s’en sortir. »

Cette possibilité relève l’ancre qui s’était coincée dans vos côtes, la détachant avec douceur et libérant vos poumons. Si Kara a été conçue pour être rassurante, son sourire transmet aussi une tendresse qui est exclusivement pour vous. Son programme ne mime pas l’affect, il se tord réellement à la vue de vos larmes. Maintenant qu’elles sont séchées, l’androïde se sent aussi soulagée.

« Ne te morfonds pas maintenant alors que rien n’est terminé.

— Oui, tu as raison. » Vous redressez la nuque, sentant la tension fondre sous cette chaleur tendre. « Merci Kara. Merci d’être là. »

En réponse, elle embrasse le sommet de votre front.

Elle n’est peut-être pas humaine, mais elle sait être plus affectueuse et à l’écoute qu’une vingtaine d’amants. Les androïdes faisaient rarement preuve de l’égoïsme exclusivement humain, leurs gènes, c’est-à-dire leur programme, semblaient réserver une place importante à l’altruisme envers les hommes.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille retrouver les autres ce soir ? » En citant les autres, Kara parlait des autres déviants qui étaient toujours réfugiés dans la demeure secondaire de Carl, l’enquête n’étant pas encore terminée. « Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de t’aérer l’esprit ? Mais tu veux peut-être rester ici ? »

 

**[►[Pour accepter la proposition de Kara, allez au chapitre 59.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214138)]**

**[** **►** **Pour refuser la proposition de Kara, continuez la lecture de ce chapitre.]**

 

« Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de voir du monde, ce soir… »

Il y a toutefois bien une méthode pour oublier tous les tracas : les promenades nocturnes. Quand le monde a été avalé par la nuit et que les lumières de la ville sont les seules indices de civilisation, un sentiment d’invincibilité peut naître. En évoquant cette idée, l’androïde commence à chercher des observatoires intéressants autour de la ville, des points de connexion entre des coins de nature et les portes de la ville.

Dans le coffre de la voiture, vous placez une large couverture, un sweat en plus, de quoi grignoter et un thermos. Ce n’est qu’une fugue de quelques heures, une aventure éphémère dans le monde sauvage mais en fermant la portière, vous vous sentez déjà excitée.

Affamée, la nuit a déjà commencé à grignoter la voûte, laissant des miettes en forme d’étoiles et avançant à une vitesse incroyable, sa voracité chassant le soleil à l’horizon. Kara, depuis le siège passager, observe les nuances qui gagnent en couleurs malgré l’absence progressive du jour, sous le charme de ce ciel indécis. Dans cet univers, rien n’est immuable, tout change. Même les androïdes.

Les pneus traversent des routes goudronnées avant de rouler sur des chemins de terre, côtoyant de moins en moins de véhicules. Bientôt, les arbres remplacent les bâtiments, oubliés dans un horizon maintenant lointain et les maisons sont plus rustiques.

Vous avez retrouvé votre humeur joviale et, imitant Hank avec Connor, vous n’hésitez pas à faire découvrir divers groupes de musique à votre androïde, l’invitant à chanter avec vous, à savourer des paroles parfois incompréhensibles.

« C’est ça qui est bien avec la poésie : tant que ça sonne bien, c’est justifié. »

Kara se met à rire en écoutant votre explication.

Après avoir découvert la littérature Fantasy, elle avait commencé à développer une véritable fascination pour les lieux sauvages, regrettant la disparition de tant d’animaux et peut-être même celle des créatures féeriques. Elle percevait le charme de ces racines noueuses qui émergent de la terre, le jeu des lumières à travers les feuilles. Certains endroits sont encore intacts, inviolés par la main de l’homme, comme le sommet d’une colline imposante que Kara vous indique sur le GPS. L’androïde a hâte de découvrir l’endroit, espérant déjà y revenir en pleine journée.

Une ancienne ferme délabrée attend que le temps l’achève au pied du mont, pleurant avec ses fenêtres sans vitre ses briques qui s’effritent. Une bouteille de bière, vide, est couchée à deux mètres de la porte et vous imaginez que le lieu est un squat pour jeunes rebelles, partagé peut-être avec des androïdes fugueurs. Cette idée vous fait sourire.

« Tu imagines ? » Kara remarque aussi la maison qui est dans un triste état. « Si des jeunes viennent fumer des joints ici et accueillent des déviants ?

— Si un AX400 arrivait, il leur dirait de rentrer chez eux après avoir gardé l’herbe.

— C’est ce que tu ferais ?

— Plus maintenant. » Vous vous mettez à rire et lui demandez pourquoi. « J’ai lutté trop longtemps pour pouvoir enfin diriger ma propre vie, je ne vais pas les empêcher d’en faire de même.

— Amen à ça.

— Et puis, des jeunes qui aident des déviants, je trouve ça adorable, alors je ne les embêterais pas. »

 

Après une dizaine de minutes, suivant un chemin sinueux sous les ombres des branches, vous garez votre voiture près d’une barrière sans utilité, certainement oubliée là depuis quelques années. Une herbe sauvage où se perdent des trèfles et des pissenlits s’éparpille à vos pieds. Kara garde la couverture roulée sous son bras quand vous prenez le thermos et votre repas, gardant le sweat pour plus tard. Au-dessus des tours illuminées de Detroit, un fil d’or vient trancher des nuages bleus. Quand vous levez le nez, la nuit est déjà présente, étendant une coupole indigo.

Kara déplie la couverture, s’éloignant des arbres pour profiter de ce panorama impressionnant. Il n’y a personne : les randonneurs sont déjà rentrés et d’autres couples ont certainement préféré le cinéma, le restaurant ou la patinoire. Si vous ne voulez pas cacher votre relation, une sortie avec _votre_ copine est plus délicate, sa LED attirant les regards et lui interdisant même l’accès à quelques établissements. La faire passer pour votre androïde domestique serait possible, mais vous en avez déjà essayé cette comédie et elle n’avait plu à aucune de vous deux.

« [V/P], » en observant la ville et en devinant la vie qui y grouille, Kara se pose alors une question, « qu’est-ce que tu ressens devant d’autres AX400 ? »

Vous êtes assez perplexe : les rencontres avec d’autres modèles similaires ne sont pas courantes et, pour être honnête, vous ne prêtez pas grande attention aux androïdes des autres familles, comme vous accordez peu d’intérêt à un étranger dans la rue.

« Je ne sais pas, dans quel sens ?

— La plupart des AX400 avec une apparence féminine partagent le même visage, le mien, enfin, je devrais dire le nôtre. Je me sens unique, c’est prétentieux de le dire, mais je le ressens comme ça. Mais je sais que les humains sont sensibles à l’apparence, donc je me demandais ce que tu ressentais en voyant des…

— Tes sosies ?

— Oui. »

Vous réfléchissez un instant avant d’hausser les épaules.

« Ce sont juste des sosies. C’est vrai, elles sont un visage similaire. » Vous saisissez une de ses mèches noires. Depuis cette soirée chez les Newman, Kara gardait ses cheveux détachés, cassant l’image de l’ancienne AX400 sérieuse et disciplinée. « Tu es quand même différente, avec tes cheveux mais aussi dans tes expressions. J’ai remarqué que tu aimais paraître discrète mais il y a des détails qui m’attirent et qui changent des autres AX400.

— Lesquels ?

— C’est un ensemble, mais je dirais que c’est parce que tu es vivante. Tu n’hésites plus à t’exprimer, à dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas et rien que ça, ça creuse un monde entre toi et les autres. » Vous appuyez une épaule contre la sienne, posant votre tempe contre cette LED si vive. « Je dois avoir un côté androïde, moi aussi, parce que je n’accorde pas tant d’importance à l’apparence. »

Vous basculez alors en arrière avec elle, ignorant Detroit face à vous. Pendant l’espace de quelques heures, vous oubliez Carol Meyer, vous oubliez Hank Anderson, vous oubliez Michael Brown, vous oubliez chaque être humain à la surface de la terre. Ceux qui habitent la ville sont aussi insignifiants que des objets rangés au fond d’une scène. Il n’y a que l’androïde, la machine, qui compte.

Pour rassurer l’androïde, chassant ses doutes à votre tour, vous déposez vos lèvres sur les siennes. Vous cherchez vos mots, vos doigts caressant le dos de sa main, et bénissez la nuit qui prend assez d’ampleur pour vous couvrir de son voile opaque.

« Je n’aime pas une AX400, j’aime une Kara, cette Kara. »

L’expression est indéchiffrable, mais vous remarquez que sa LED devient rouge, imitant un cœur qui bat. Vous n’attendez pas de réponse et enchaînez alors très vite :

« Tu es devenu unique et c’est ça qui me plaît. » Habituée à donner de l’attention, Kara n’avait jamais imaginé en recevoir à son tour. « En plus, on partage les mêmes goûts littéraires, on ne peut que s’accorder ! »

L’androïde se met à rire sous votre touche d’humour, encore touchée par vos mots qui affolent ses programmes. Vous êtes aussi un peu grisée et préférez discuter de choses et autres, enterrant maladroitement vos mots. Contrairement aux humains, la machine ne fuit pas : ses doigts sont toujours enlacés aux vôtres et elle reste couchée sur ce bout de monde à vos côtes.

Après avoir mangé et observé la ville qui imite le ciel de la même manière qu’un miroir prétentieux, Kara garde les bras tendus pour maintenir la liseuse au-dessus de vous. Vous vous mettez d’accords sur une nouvelle, puis vous activez la transparence de la tablette pour voir au travers : les lettres, blanches et lumineuses, font écho aux étoiles et l’histoire semble prendre une dimension infinie.

Elle se tourne vers vous et partage une rêverie :

« J’aimerais trouver une histoire comme la nôtre.

— Aucun auteur n’arriverait à nous rendre justice. »

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 61.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214171)** **]**


	53. Chapitre 53

La main nue et posée contre la surface tactile, Connor transfert les fragments de mémoire de Kara, permettant à son lieutenant de voir et d’entendre ce que l’androïde avait recueilli. Par le biais de la mémoire de l’AX400, Hank peut vivre une partie de cette soirée si cruciale à l’enquête. Il voit les visages, entend les noms et, surtout, note les coordonnées qui leur permettront d’avancer.

« Ça suffira pour remonter les pistes ?

— Oui, » Connor arrive à expliquer et à trier les informations sur l’écran tactile en même temps, « nous avons retrouvé au total sept androïdes et nous avons déjà déterminé la cartographie criminelle, il faudra tout mettre en commun avec l’adresse enregistrée par Kara et voir si c’est cohérent.

— En bref, la partie chiante. » Hank soupire et appuie son front dans sa paume. « Enfin, il faut bien passer par là pour enfin les coincer.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais hé, on peut quand même être fiers. »

Hank lève sa main pour proposer un high five à Connor. L’androïde met quelques instants avant de réagir puis frappe la paume de Hank avec la sienne, célébrant leur avancée et marquant leur satisfaction.

 

Une satisfaction dont vous êtes privée, comme indigne, quand dans votre bureau vous décrochez votre téléphone. C’est la fin de la journée et tous vos rendez-vous sont finis, mais quand vous entendez l’infirmière à l’autre bout du fil, votre soirée se transforme en un gouffre infini : elle vous informe que Carol Meyer a été hospitalisée. Vous songez alors à une tentative de suicide mais la jeune femme vous rassure : votre patiente s’est évanouie, plus fatiguée que jamais, et avait été amenée à l’hôpital par un voisin.

Pour l’instant, elle était encore inconsciente, plongée dans un autre monde sans lumière, mais son désespoir vient s’accrocher à votre estomac telle une araignée prête à tisser sa toile et s’installer entre vos côtes. La voix maîtrisée, vous remerciez l’infirmière et promettez de passer le lendemain pour vous entretenir avec les médecins. Une fois la communication rompue, vous croisez vos mains, coudes plantés sur le rebord et posez votre front sur ce support si maigre, trop maigre pour supporter toutes les larmes qui vous échappent d’un coup.

Vous vous rappelez tous vos patients qui ont pleuré dans cette pièce, n’attirant l’attention de personne, si ce n’est la vôtre, alors vous vous laissez aller à sangloter. Les larmes coulent et le fardeau s’alourdit en même temps : cette ancre de chagrin coule entre vos poumons et s’écrase au creux de votre ventre, vous blessant encore.

Quelques coups retentissent contre votre porte et vous vous arrêtez sur l’instant, muette comme une coupable. Les coups reprennent, à peine plus forts mais l’étranger n’est pas autorisé à entrer.

« Docteur ? »

La voix de Connor reflète une inquiétude qui prouve peut-être qu’il vous a entendue. L’androïde attend quelques instants mais n’obtenant aucune réponse, il entre. Avec cette tendance propre aux robots, Connor vous fixe et tente de comprendre la situation par une simple analyse.

« Ferme la porte, s’il te plaît.

— Bien sûr, excusez-moi. »

Rappelé à l’ordre, il referme derrière lui et s’approche, ne craignant aucune colère. Malgré son programme social et psychologique, Connor se sent impuissant sans information.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sa question semble idiote puisque vos yeux sont rouges et que vos cils sont collés par les larmes, mais elle traduit surtout son impuissance et sa maladresse. À présent calmée, vous lui expliquez la situation. Connor se souvient bien sûr de Carol Meyer et comprend soudain votre détresse. Le sentiment d’échec.

« J’ai échoué, Connor. J’ai carrément merdé même ! »

Il ignore quoi faire, mais pose finalement ses mains sur vos épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer avec certitude que les androïdes forment une nouvelle vie, cette position impliquant des réformes de philosophie et des nouvelles considérations, mais alors pourquoi le réconfort ressenti est si doux quand vous le prenez dans vos bras ? Quand il vous enlace, il arrive à effacer la tension à la base de votre nuque, à desserrer les muscles qui étouffent vos poumons, à libérer l’air de votre gorge. Les larmes recoulent à nouveau et vous vous écartez vite avant de salir son uniforme, utilisant plutôt un mouchoir.

« Vous m’avez toujours dit que l’échec n’est pas une fin, qu’il faut savoir rebondir et que…

— Et que je dis vraiment des conneries. On parle d’une vie, Connor, d’une femme qui souffre et que je n’arrive pas à aider. »

Vous vous perdez dans une frustration, en colère, maudissant et blâmant des fantômes. L’androïde resserre son étreinte :

« Vous devez l’accepter. Peut-être que vous n’êtes pas le médecin dont Meyer a besoin. Peut-être que vous ne pouvez rien pour elle. Mais vous avez aidé d’autres patients : vous êtes le docteur qui a aidé Hank. »

Il vous présente le contraste entre ces deux patients. Mieux, il vous présente l’évolution du lieutenant Anderson, celle de la ruine vers l’homme, l’alcoolique vers le sobre, le fataliste vers le puissant. Vous n’étiez pas la seule à avoir su aider Hank, mais son état s’était amélioré en partie grâce à vous. Connor tient à atténuer votre échec avec un succès, d’autant qu’il pense que vous êtes une psychologue douée :

« Je sais, [V/P], que sans vous, le rétablissement de Hank aurait été plus long. »

Dans sa voix, il n’y a pas le moindre tremblement, ses yeux de verre sont secs et vous vous seriez effondrée qu’il vous aurait portée sans flancher. Mais l’émotion diffuse dans ses circuits une chaleur douce-amère, un seul et même flot qui le blesse et le réconforte à la fois.

« Merci, Connor. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, que tu sois présent. »

Il n’est peut-être pas humain, mais il sait être plus affectueux et à l’écoute qu’une vingtaine d’amants. Les androïdes faisaient rarement preuve de l’égoïsme exclusivement humain, leurs gènes, c’est-à-dire leur programme, semblaient réserver une place importante à l’altruisme envers les hommes.

« Est-ce que vous voulez qu’on sorte ce soir ? Vous avez besoin de vous aérer l’esprit. »

L’idée est très tentante. Connor garde toujours un espoir de pouvoir aller au cinéma, de découvrir cette expérience si chère aux hommes depuis la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, cette cérémonie qui avait troublé les esprits et changé l’avenir. Si jeune et si curieux, l’androïde prend goût à la vie, mais trop sage, il respecte les barrières imposées aux machines et ne cherche pas à inscrire sa place dans la société avec trop d’empressement. Alors avec sa proposition, il guette justement votre approbation.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai pas envie de sortir ou de voir du monde.

— On pourrait passer la soirée chez Hank ? »

Sa tête est penchée et un petit sourire vous invite à lâcher prise. Vous aviez conseillé au lieutenant Anderson d’en faire de même si souvent, c’est maintenant à Connor de vous rappeler de souffler, de prendre du recul et d’oublier le monde professionnel.

Hank avait beaucoup changé, mais il n’était pas le seul : Connor n’était plus le même RK800, et il se soucie réellement de vous aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas juste un code de son programme.

 

**[►[Pour accepter la dernière proposition de Connor, allez au chapitre 59.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214138)]**

**[** **►** **Pour sortir en ville, continuez la lecture de ce chapitre.]**

 

« Tu sais quoi ? Sortons. On proposera à Hank une autre date, il a peut-être quelque chose ce soir. Et nous, on ira faire chier la société. »

Perplexe, il vous demande ce que vous voulez dire.

« On va aller t’acheter des vêtements. Ça fait un moment qu’on devait y aller d’ailleurs. Et on ira dans les magasins en se tenant la main, sans nous préoccuper du regard des autres. Ce n’est pas une soirée au cinéma mais… pas encore. »

Cette petite escapade vous permettra de tâter le terrain et d’évaluer comment Detroit, ville des androïdes, accepte votre relation originale. Connor comprend et porte vos doigts à ses lèvres, content de votre choix.

 

Pendant l’espace de quelques heures, vous oubliez Carol Meyer, vous oubliez Hank Anderson, vous oubliez Michael Brown, vous oubliez chaque être humain à la surface de la terre. Ceux qui arpentent les rues sont aussi insignifiants que des objets rangés au fond de la scène. Il n’y a que l’androïde, la machine, qui compte.

Cette soirée vous rappelle les centaines d’autres durant vos années de mariage, à s’imaginer seule et immortelle avec votre partenaire. Vous retrouvez ce sentiment vigoureux, bien que sortir avec un androïde comporte pas mal de différences.

Il y a bien sûr les regards surpris, qui cherchent à comprendre ce qui est peut-être mal interprété. Mais il y a aussi la docilité de Connor que vous essayez de réprimer. Le calme est inscrit dans son caractère, mais, comme vous l’avez déjà exposé à Hank, vous ne voulez pas d’une relation où la machine, conciliante, se tait. Il avait acquis sa liberté sans avoir l’audace d’en profiter.

Entre les rayons de vêtements masculins, Connor n’exprime pas ses avis. Pour plaisanter, vous l’amenez doucement vers les rayons féminins où des pantalons et des t-shirts se côtoient, en continuité avec ceux pour les hommes. Vous désignez alors une longue jupe à fleurs et l’interrogez du regard. Il est surpris sans être totalement choqué :

« Je ne suis pas sûr…

— Ça ne te plaît pas ?

— Non. »

Il s’attend presque à vous blesser, mais vous haussez les épaules en rigolant :

« Je ne suis pas sûre non plus que la jupe t’irait.

— Mais vous me l’avez proposée ?

— Depuis qu’on est en ville, tu te plis à toutes mes propositions. C’est ton apparence, Connor, à quoi veux-tu ressembler ? Est-ce que tu veux porter des chemises jusqu’à la fin de tes jours ? Piquer les t-shirt de métal de Hank ? Il n’y a que le budget qui est limité, sinon, tu peux choisir. »

Il confie qu’il a peur de vous vexer, en plus d’ignorer ce qu’il préfère porter. Vous souvenant de son tic, celui de resserrer sa cravate, vous lui demandez si cet accessoire est important pour lui.

« Oui, je pense que oui.

— Alors va pour le style chemise-cravate.

— Et si c’est trop ressemblant avec mon uniforme ?

— On parle de style, si c’est son style, c’est que ça fait partie de toi, » vous retournez vers les rayons des chemises, apercevant quelques cravates suspendues à côté, « et puis, les humains ne portent pas des cravates tous les jours parce que ça finit les étouffer, j’imagine que ça ne t’oppresse pas vraiment ?

— Non. »

Les tissus offrent de jolies textures irisées qui hypnotisent. Sans grande surprise, Connor semble développer un goût pour le bleu, admirant toutes les nuances qui rappellent le ciel à chaque saison, la mer et même des teintes plus électriques. En revanche, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu’il prenne le jaune en affection également :

« C’est une couleur stimulante.

— Parfois un peu trop, on va piocher avec parcimonie ou Gavin te surnommera canari tout le temps. »

Ce qui attire les regards, ce n’est pas la présence de l’androïde mais son modèle inconnu du grand public, en plus de vos conversations fluides avec lui. Dans une cabine, vous l’aidez à enfiler un sweatshirt trop large  mais qui lui va, lui donnant un air plus décontracté. Et puis le vêtement a l’air si doux qu’il appelle les câlins.

« Ça te plaît ? »

Connor tâte les poches, réajuste le col en comprenant qu’il ne doit pas enserrer sa gorge et admire la couleur ardoise qui adopte des nuances de bleu sous la lumière. Dans le miroir de la cabine, il se redécouvre et approuve d’un sourire.

« Oui, ça me plaît. »

 

En passant en caisse, le modèle VB800 qui encaisse vos achats les passe de manière mécanique. Habituée à Connor, Kara, Markus et les autres déviants, vous adressez votre sourire le plus aimable mais la machine y répond sans grande sincérité : un bête mimétisme qui ne traduit aucune pensée. Connor observe les gestes de son semblable qui sont rigides et calculés. Vous êtes au milieu de deux androïdes et pourtant, celui en face, le VB800, est un robot authentique sans la moindre surprise, et malgré son apparence humaine et soignée, l’illusion ne prend pas, contrairement au RK800 qui vous accompagne qui est curieux, parfois désinvolte mais surtout vivant.

Malgré le monde qui circule dans le magasin, vous vous retournez vers Connor et l’embrassez, avant de surveiller la réaction du vendeur mais sa LED ne bouge pas. Il n’y a pas la moindre lueur jaune ou rouge pour traduire un trouble, vous décevant.

« Je suis contente de ce que tu es devenu, Connor. »

À l’extérieur, les nombreux néons qui peuplent les rues de Detroit éclairent bien plus le chemin que les lampadaires. Finalement, il y a tellement de monde, mêlant êtres humains et androïdes, que personne ne retient vraiment votre duo curieux.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Que tu sois devenu un déviant. »

Vous osez utiliser ce mot et pour la première fois, l’androïde ne cherche pas à vous contredire ou à se justifier.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le RK800 habitait chez vous, se calquant sur vos habitudes, déjà adopté par votre chat, connaissant même quelques voisins, notamment la vieille madame Finch qui a une trop mauvaise vue pour remarquer la LED de l’androïde et le salue comme si c’était un gentil jeune homme. Le matin, il sortait de son état de veille à vos côtés, il observait ensuite l’aube se lever en écoutant le bruit d’eau de votre douche, puis il occupait votre salle de bains juste après vous avant d’enfiler son uniforme. Dans la journée, Connor retrouvait son rôle d’enquêteur aux côtés du lieutenant Anderson, impliqué dans ses fonctions, son travail. Enfin, le soir, il rentrait avec vous, retrouvait votre appartement avec un sentiment réconfortant, celui qu’on ressent quand on est chez soi, et quand la nuit était bien avancée, se couchait dans vos bras.

Connor sait qu’il n’est pas programmé pour faire ça : CyberLife n’avait pas conçu ses bras pour qu’ils enlacent chaque matin et chaque soir, ses concepteurs n’avaient pas dessiné ses lèvres pour qu’elles embrassent, ses techniciens n’avaient pas branché ses câbles en imaginant que le thirium bouillonnerait dans les tubes.

« Je suis content aussi de ce que je suis devenu. »

Votre main attrape la sienne et tant pis pour le regard des autres.

Quant à Carol Meyer, alors que le courage vous revient, vous ferez toutes les démarches demain et vous la confierez à un autre médecin, acceptant la défaite comme Connor avait enfin accepté sa nature. Si l’androïde avait fait cet effort, vous pouvez le faire également.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 63.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214195)]**


	54. Chapitre 54

Vous basculez sur le côté pour que votre corps puisse se lover contre le sien, bien plus solide. L’oreille contre son torse, vous percevez les circuits rattachés au cœur artificiel au rythme trop régulier, ce qui est presque dérangeant. Vous n’avez aucun indice sur ses sentiments et vous devez faire appel à votre confiance, chassant les doutes sur l’authenticité des émotions chez les androïdes.

Sans affronter son regard, vous osez demander avec un naturel travaillé :

« Est-ce que tu as toujours peur des relations entre les androïdes et les humains ? Avec ce que North t’a raconté ? »

Votre question est un peu brutale, prête à crever la bulle de tranquillité, mais votre relation avait évolué depuis qu’il avait avoué ses craintes, alors peut-être que votre curiosité ne briserait pas tout. Ses bras sont toujours autour de vos épaules, un premier signe rassurant.

« Je n’y pense que quand North est insupportable. Quand elle se dispute avec Josh et qu’il a besoin de parler, je lui rappelle ce qu’elle a vécu. Ce n’est pas pour excuser ses accès de violence, mais pour mieux les comprendre.

— Elle a eu un rôle particulièrement avilissant, oui, ce qui explique sa haine, mais toi ? Tu as l’air plus serein, mais je me trompe peut-être ? »

Pendant longtemps, Markus avait été tiraillé entre North et Josh, ne sachant plus différencier le vrai du faux, la peur de la prudence. Répondre à la haine par la haine avait été une réaction très tentante et sans l’influence de Josh et Luther, peut-être que l’androïde se serait engagé dans cette voie fatale. Il y avait aussi les souvenirs avec Carl qui l’avaient détourné de ce chemin sombre. Et maintenant ce moment présent, sous ce ciel mélancolique, contre un corps de chair où il n’y avait de place pour aucune colère, ni pour la moindre détresse. Juste une affection réelle.

« Oui, je suis plus serein. »

Les gestes en trembleraient quand vos doigts glissent sur sa nuque, se faufilant sous le col de son t-shirt. Sous les couleurs grises du matin, vous devinez la peau d’automne dissimulée sous le vêtement. Ce n’est qu’une approche timide, presque détachée comme si aucune pensée ne l’accompagnait. Mais l’autre main est plus audacieuse : cachée sous le drap, elle se faufile sous le tissu pour effleurer sa hanche. Humain, Markus aurait sursauté sous la sensation de chatouillement, mais en tant qu’être artificiel, il comprend surtout vos intentions. Il ferme les yeux et ferme ses lèvres contre les vôtres, chassant le monde extérieur.

« Je ne t’obligerai jamais à faire quoique ce soit, Markus, alors si tu es encore effrayé et que tu n’oses pas me le dire... »

Pour vous contredire, il relève votre haut juste au-dessus de votre nombril et perçoit les vibrations qui secouent vos muscles. Sous votre peau, ils frémissent sous la moindre décharge électrique que ses doigts envoient. Explorant davantage, Markus remonte vers vos seins et vous le sentez sourire sous vos lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer ? », vous reculez pour le sonder.

« Pas du tout, je me souvenais juste que… J’accompagnais toujours Carl à l’atelier, je le regardais peindre. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il s’appliquait autant sur les poitrines.

— Le grand peintre reste un homme ! », votre réplique s’accompagne d’un rire commun.

Alors que l’androïde découvre ce sujet si cher aux artistes, ses doigts grimpant jusqu’aux courbes de vos épaules, vous menez votre propre exploration. Le tissu s’écarte sur votre passage et sa peau accueille votre tendresse.

Vous basculez sur lui, le plaquant contre ce matelas de fortune et le couvrez de caresses, chérissant l’amant. La cage thoracique d’os s’appuie sur celle en titane et dans cette proximité, son cœur de métal récupère les échos de votre muscle vital. Contre votre bassin, vous êtes surprise de sentir une érection, vous demandant soudain comment ces réactions fonctionnent chez les androïdes, comment elles _existent_ chez Markus ? Vous décidez de poser vos questions plus tard et, comme avec un être humain, votre main s’y dirige et brave les frontières.

Mutuellement, vous retirez vos vêtements, ne gardant que la couverture pour vous envelopper. Vous apercevez alors la bande bleue qui entoure son bras droit, rappelant avec sa LED sa nature mécanique, mais vous vous en moquez désormais. Markus vous fait basculer sur le dos pour inverser les rôles. North lui avait parlé de domination, mais il comprend que les initiatives se prennent sans violence et dans vos murmures, il entend un abandon ravi.

La peau de l’androïde dévoile parfois la chair lunaire, blanche et brûlante, permettant au plastique d’épouser l’épiderme et de capter tous vos signes vitaux. Il perçoit presque l’excitation qui affole vos entrailles et il se sent flatté. Aimé. Fier. Markus ose alors s’aventurer vers votre taille, puis entre vos jambes, guettant vos réactions. Il embrasse le creux de votre poignet et ses lèvres s’attardent sur votre pouls, notant chaque pic, mesurant l’élan du cœur. Vos jambes s’enroulent autour de sa taille, rapprochant un peu plus vos deux corps, invitant le sien dans le vôtre. Vos ongles se plantent dans ses épaules dès les premiers mouvements, rendant l’étreinte plus étroite.

Dans sa cage thoracique, le cœur de Markus maintient un rythme régulier mais il sent dans ses circuits le thirium qui écume et bouillonne. Les degrés grimpent et s’étendent jusque sur les lèvres qui se lient. Vos bassins soutiennent une cadence douce et profonde, arrachant de vos poumons des soupirs.

Jusqu’au moment fatal où vous vous mettez à trembler et que votre mâchoire se contracte sur un cri silencieux. Markus a presque peur quand il mesure votre pouls et entend votre respiration qui lutte le long de votre gorge. Il a peur pour lui-même, sentant ses biocomposants s’affoler et s’embraser. Vos os semblent fondre contre sa structure brûlante, votre chair est réchauffée par un courant électrique qui ne cesse de parcourir vos membres. Et puis le feu d’artifice s’éteint et vous essayez de reprendre votre souffle, mais l’androïde est allongé sur vous, comprimant vos poumons.

« Markus, j’ai besoin de respirer. »

Il se redresse sur ses coudes, s’excusant. Il perçoit combien vous êtes fébrile, même faible. Bien qu’insensible à la fatigue, le refroidissement de son organisme s’accompagne d’une forme d’épuisement qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Alors que Markus embrasse votre front, vous caressez sa nuque, ses épaules, prolongeant les étreintes moins passionnées mais toujours tendres.

« Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça.

— North non plus, je crois. »

Vous vous mettez à rire avec lui.

« Non, je ne crois pas non plus. »

Entre vos jambes, rien. Les androïdes ne possèdent pas de fluide autre que le thirium, marquant une nouvelle différence avec un homme. La main sur son torse, son rythme cardiaque est réglé comme une horloge alors que le vôtre ne sait plus sur quelle cadence battre, que Markus mesure avec fascination.

Vous finissez par vous levez pour aller aux toilettes tout en lui rappelant qu’il est libre d’utiliser la salle de bains.

Quand vous vous recouchez, vous entendez l’eau couler au loin, vous berçant. Quand l’androïde revient, vous êtes dans un demi-sommeil, mais vous sentez l’odeur du plastique propre sans être dérangée. Le ciel est à présent azur et depuis le nid improvisé, Markus observe l’éventail de nuances qui se déplie. Il ignorait qu’il pouvait exister des nuances de bonheur aussi. Regarder Carl peintre, discuter avec Luther ou Josh, ou encore jouer aux échecs avec Simon ou North lui font plaisir, mais partager du temps avec vous apporte un autre bien-être. Et faire l’amour avait ouvert une porte vers une autre forme de vie, une forme que North ne pouvait pas connaître.

Peut-être qu’il en discuterait avec elle dès qu’il rentrerait.

 

Il est treize heures passées quand vous ouvrez les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil de midi. Vous portez votre main devant vos yeux, maugréant toute seule. Markus remarque votre geste et entend votre juron, vous souriant. Ses doigts sont tendus vers les roses qui pendent au-dessus de vos têtes, frôlant leur fragilité.

Sur vos pieds repose un poids et quand vous essayez de bouger votre cheville, vous entendez votre chat ronchonner : lui aussi est si bien installé que la moindre contrariété est une ombre au tableau.

Après un silence encore ensommeillé passé à vous remémorer votre matinée, toutes vos questions reviennent en mémoire.

« Connor m’a dit que tu es l’unique RK200 qui existe, Markus. Ce n’est pas CyberLife qui t’a créé, si ?

— Non. C’est Elijah Kamski qui m’a créé, m’adaptant aux besoins de Carl après l’accident qui l’a paralysé. »

Elijah Kamski. Vous tournez et retournez ce nom dans votre tête, vous souvenant qu’il s’agissait du digne successeur d’Elon Musk sans pour autant mettre un visage dessus.

« C’est bien le fondateur de CyberLife ?

 — Oui, mais il n’y travaille plus depuis plusieurs années.

— Et il t’a créé avant ou après son départ ?

— Après. »

L’anecdote est curieuse mais vous êtes incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle pique autant votre curiosité. Vous ignorez l’avis de Kamski concernant la liberté des androïdes, s’il soutient ses créations ou si, à l’instar de l’actuel CyberLife, n’approuve pas les revendications des déviants. Ces derniers sont si peu nombreux que l’ancien directeur n’y accorde peut-être aucune importance.

« Tu ne l’as jamais rencontré ?

— Quelques fois chez Carl, quand Kamski lui rendait visite.

— Il te parlait ?

— Jamais. J’étais sa machine, sa création. Il n’avait pas le même point de vue que Carl. »

Quelque chose ne colle pas : les étreintes que vous avez partagées étaient réelles, authentiques et si l’orgasme avait été différent chez l’androïde, un _semblant_ l’avait pourtant frappé.

Vous n’êtes pas experte quant aux fonctions des androïdes, mais si CyberLife cherche à réprimer la liberté des androïdes, les confinant dans leur rôle de serviteur, le concept du plaisir leur était certainement inaccessible aussi. Après tout, North avait mis Markus en garde contre les relations entre les humains et les robots, les qualifiant d’égoïstes et d’avilissants. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti le moindre plaisir, pas une seule fois et les humiliations successives avaient même provoqué sa déviance, la poussant à prendre conscience de son statut sordide. Les WR400 ne sont pas programmés pour ressentir du plaisir, ces modèles peuvent tout juste le simuler, alors que le RK200 avait ressenti quelque chose. L’unique prototype avec pour auteur Elijah Kamski.

« Tu as ressenti quelque chose, est-ce que tu sais si un androïde avait déjà ressenti la même chose ?

— Je ne sais pas, [V/P], je ne pensais pas que j’étais programmé pour… échanger ça.

— Et c’est Kamski qui est ton unique créateur. Carl n’est pas tout jeune et Kamski savait que tu risquais de l’accompagner jusqu’à ses derniers jours, tu sais s’il comptait te récupérer après ?

— Je ne sais pas. Carl me disait parfois qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et qu’une fois parti, je devrais veiller sur moi-même. Soit Kamski ne lui avait rien dit, soit il n’avait aucune intention de me reprendre. »

Kamski savait que Markus serait livré à lui-même et que l’androïde ne pourrait être sauf qu’en devenant déviant, en devenant libre, en devenant vivant. Vous vous redressez sur un coude, fixant l’androïde.

« Tu as été créé à l’extérieur de CyberLife. Ton choc émotionnel est venu d’une dispute entre Leo et Carl, c’est ça ? » Markus confirme d’un hochement de tête. « N’importe quoi d’autre aurait pu le déclencher à un moment donné. Et si Kamski t’avait permis, en te créant, de ressentir plus facilement ? »

Si les androïdes peuvent ressentir des émotions, une barrière physique émousse leur expression. Une paralysie tactile et des composants manquants qui pouvaient restreindre des sensations. Une barrière que Markus n’a pas.

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais essayer d’en discuter avec les autres pour comprendre. »

Markus savait qu’il était unique dans son code, dans sa fonction, mais il n’avait jamais imaginé être unique à ce point. Il vous attire contre lui et murmure :

« Merci. Si c’est bien ça, je le sais grâce à toi.

— En tout cas, j’enverrai mes compliments à Kamski. » Avant qu’il ne vous demande pourquoi, vous descendez votre main vers ses fesses pour les flatter d’une tape. « Il s’est vraiment appliqué ici. J’ai un faible pour les postérieurs rebondis. »

Votre compliment pourrait le faire rougir mais il éclate surtout de rire.

 

Décalée par votre nuit et votre réveil tardif, vous lézardez tout votre dimanche, discutant musique avec Markus. Il connaît les airs des plus grands compositeurs et quand il vous confie avoir appris le piano grâce à Carl, vous le suspectez capable de jouer les morceaux les plus populaires de Debussy ou Tchaïkovski. D’ailleurs, il confirme connaître les noms mais doute de pouvoir les jouer avec l’âme.

« Carl n’écoutait que du classique ?

— Et des musiques de film, mais uniquement de l’instrumental.

— Je l’imaginais plus rock’n’roll, mais finalement, quelqu’un d’excentrique peut écouter de la musique classique. »

Face à vous dans un fauteuil, le chat sur les genoux, l’androïde reste songeur. Ses doigts pianoteraient presque sur les vertèbres de l’animal, laissant le tigre ronronner sous la joie de l’attention.

« Il devait écouter des musiques plus rythmées avant. Il a eu une vie plutôt… agitée avant son accident.

— Oh je me souviens plutôt bien de sa réputation. Je ne me tiens pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde artistique, mais quand on vit à Detroit, on connaît forcément les cuites et excentricités du peintre Manfred. »

Alors, accoudée à votre fenêtre et sentant le soleil chauffer votre dos, vous parcourez sur votre tablette une playlist pour lui faire découvrir d’autres morceaux. _Talkin’ about a revolution_ est d’ailleurs une chanson que vous teniez à lui faire écouter.

Vous vous demandez comment les goûts se développent chez un androïde alors que leurs sens sont très différents de ceux d’un corps humain, mais peut-être qu’ils suivent le même schéma d’association : une personne aime ce qui lui rappelle de bons souvenirs et déteste ce qui se rapproche de moments difficiles, ce ne doit pas être très différent chez un robot.

En entendant les paroles, un sourire se dessine sur son visage Vos intentions sont comprises et vous répondez avec un air complice. Quand vous lui demandez s’il aime, Markus a une réponse proche de sa nature :

« C’est difficile d’aimer une musique où il n’y a que des instruments : vous ressentez des émotions grâce aux sons, mais pour moi, ce sont surtout des ondes. Avec des paroles, j’identifie mieux le message et j’arrive à ressentir quelque chose. »

Sur cette impression, vous ne sélectionnez que des musiques avec des paroles claires, les poèmes obscurs relayés au fond de la playlist. Et pendant que les enceintes chantent du Florence + the Machine, du Jeff Buckley et autres chanteurs plus récents, mêlant un peu de votre quotidien à votre jeunesse, vous murmurez les paroles, les épaules toujours caressées par les rayons. Enfin libéré par le chat qui se dirige vers la cuisine, Markus prend place près de vous et n’hésite pas à lier sa voix à la vôtre.

Quand vous vous fatiguez à tenir le rythme, vous rediscutez, partageant des souvenirs. Markus en apprend plus sur vos années de fac, les bêtises avant le sérieux demandé par l’établissement et il est surpris par votre audace, ne vous imaginant pas scotcher une porte de couloir de lycée, étalant le chatterton sur le cadre, bloquant l’accès jusqu’à ce qu’un camarade fonce sur la barrière, forçant la bande collante et roulant de l’autre côté, couvert de scotch. Dans vos explications, vos rires vous essoufflent, contagieux et Markus observe les larmes qui commencent à apparaitre au coin de vos yeux. L’androïde n’a pas de souvenir qui éveille une telle émotion, mais il essaie d’imaginer une vie amusante avec ses semblables. North aurait eu l’idée de scotcher la porte avec Simon et Luther aurait déchiré la barrière sans difficulté, suscitant les rires. Il y a quelque chose de séduisant dans l’absurde chaotique, mais innocent.

Les souvenirs qu’il vous partage sont plus tranquilles. En l’espace de quelques mois, Markus avait été préservé chez son ancien propriétaire de la cruauté, puis d’y faire face pendant une dizaine de jours avant de rencontrer Simon, Josh et North. Son quotidien s’était résumé ensuite à des désirs de liberté, des rêves pacifiques et une survie parfois difficile. Alors l’androïde n’aborde pas les agressions, les regards méfiants ou le mépris : ces sources de colère n’ont pas leur place aujourd’hui et, s’il ne veut pas les oublier, Markus ne veut pas les ressasser.

Et puis, en mesurant votre vie à la sienne, Markus prend conscience de tout ce qu’il peut vivre, tout ce qu’il peut découvrir. Il se cale dans vos bras, apaisé comme un prisonnier qui vient de sortir de l’ombre.

 

Un état d’esprit qui le protège du regard méfiant de North quand il rentre le soir, bien après vingt-deux heures.

« Tu t’es inquiétée ? »

La Valkyrie est dans le jardin, ressemblant plus que jamais à un tableau de Dante Rossetti, les épaules et le visage encadrés par des roses. La nuit cache les plantes mais leur parfum est si fort que Markus devine leur présence.

« Oui. Enfin, ne te méprends pas, j’ai confiance en ce médecin, mais elle reste humaine.

— Je sais. »

Le silence de plomb est uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit de la circulation provenant de la rue. Elle ne l’empêche pas d’avancer mais Markus ne bouge pas et soutient son regard, sans la moindre froideur. Juste un calme assuré.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, pas vrai ? » Les pupilles fauves brillent sous les paupières paralysées par la crainte. Bien sûr qu’elle veut savoir, mais elle est trop fière pour poser la question. « J’ai couché avec [V/P], j’ai dormi avec elle et on a passé la journée à discuter en écoutant de la musique. »

North ne bouge pas malgré le choc et sa LED clignote avec des nuances de feu. Markus tend ses bras et lui montre ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas endommagé, North. Je ne suis pas blessé, je ne suis pas en état de choc. Je vais bien. »

Ses bras à elle sont toujours croisés, dressant une barrière. Mannequin de glace, la WR400 fatigue le RK200 dans son immobilité.

« North, je suis désolé.

— Pour ce que tu as fait ?

— Pour ce que tu as vécu. Tu n’aurais pas dû vivre tout ce que tu as enduré parce que ce n’est pas ça l’amour… une relation physique ne doit pas humilier, blesser ou violenter. Je me suis senti aimé et respecté. Alors je suis désolé que tu aies subi ce qui ne devrait pas exister. »

L’ancienne prostituée semble ne pas comprendre ses paroles : son ami sort des absurdités, des chimères absurdes. North ne veut pas le croire et pourtant, elle ne peut pas nier la LED d’un bleu paisible, l’état entier de l’androïde, encore moins la sérénité dans sa voix.

« Elle ne t’a pas forcé ? Elle n’a pas été égoïste ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ? Elle a tourné le dos pour dormir et t’oublier ?

— Non. Elle m’a laissée utiliser la salle de bains, comme une personne et on s’est réveillés ensemble. »

Elle fronce ses sourcils et ses coudes se déplient avec lenteur, presque fébriles.

Adossé à un des murs du salon, Simon écoute la conversation. Il finit par s’écarter du mur et glisse doucement vers la fenêtre pour voir North qui se rue vers Markus qui lui tend les bras. L’androïde sourit en voyant la scène : si elle semble au début dévastée, North accepte enfin ce que son ami lui raconte. Les bras autour de son cou, elle lui avoue qu’elle a eu peur pour lui, à moitié fâchée, à moitié anxieuse, mais qu’elle est soulagée.

Ses expériences difficiles la rendent imperméable aux idéaux de Josh et Luther, pourtant, ce soir, pour la première fois, elle reconsidère la coexistence entre les humains et les androïdes. Elle pose encore quelques questions à Markus, comparant avec ses propres souvenirs, avant de comprendre qu’il n’y a rien de comparable.

Simon se retourne vers Josh et lui adresse un signe positif, le pouce en l’air, pour rassurer son ami.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 56.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213733)** **]**


	55. Chapitre 55

Vous basculez sur le côté pour que votre corps puisse se lover contre le sien, bien plus solide. L’oreille contre son torse, vous percevez les circuits rattachés au cœur artificiel au rythme trop régulier, ce qui est presque dérangeant. Vous n’avez aucun indice sur ses sentiments et vous devez faire appel à votre confiance, chassant les doutes sur l’authenticité des émotions chez les androïdes.

Sans affronter son regard, vous osez demander avec un naturel travaillé :

« Est-ce que tu as toujours peur des relations entre les androïdes et les humains ? Avec ce que North t’a raconté ? »

Votre question est un peu brutale, prête à crever la bulle de tranquillité, mais votre relation avait évolué depuis qu’il avait avoué ses craintes, alors peut-être que votre curiosité ne briserait pas tout. Ses bras sont toujours autour de vos épaules, un premier signe rassurant.

« Je n’y pense que quand North est insupportable. Quand elle se dispute avec Josh et qu’il a besoin de parler, je lui rappelle ce qu’elle a vécu. Ce n’est pas pour excuser ses accès de violence, mais pour mieux les comprendre.

— Elle a eu un rôle particulièrement avilissant, oui, ce qui explique sa haine, mais toi ? Tu as l’air plus serein, mais je me trompe peut-être ? »

Pendant longtemps, Markus avait été tiraillé entre North et Josh, ne sachant plus différencier le vrai du faux, la peur de la prudence. Répondre à la haine par la haine avait été une réaction très tentante et sans l’influence de Josh et Luther, peut-être que l’androïde se serait engagé dans cette voie fatale. Il y avait aussi les souvenirs avec Carl qui l’avaient détourné de ce chemin sombre. Et maintenant ce moment présent, sous ce ciel mélancolique, contre un corps de chair où il n’y avait de place pour aucune colère, ni pour la moindre détresse. Juste une affection réelle.

« Oui, je suis plus serein. Pourquoi ?

— J’avoue que je suis encore un peu trop… timide pour essayer avec un androïde. Malgré tous les articles qui encensent l’Eden Club. »

Markus se met à rire.

« Mais même si je ne suis pas prête, ça n’empêche pas nos deux natures de coexister. »

Il étend la paume de sa main contre la vôtre, approuvant. Vous observez sa peau d’automne qui se retire, comme effervescente, pour dévoiler la peau blanche.

« Je pense aussi que c’est possible.

— Et on peut le faire comprendre aux humains et aux androïdes. »

Vous ignorez quelle révolte menée aux côtés de Markus : la seule idée qui vous vient est de contacter l’association Cœurs Mécaniques, votre relation pouvant apporter du poids. Mais cela signifie aussi s’exposer et subir les pires jugements. Avant que des nuages s’accumulent sous votre crâne, vous secouez la tête d’un geste brusque, les chassant et laissant votre regard se perdre dans le ciel avant que vos paupières ne se ferment d’elles-mêmes.

 

Il est treize heures passées quand vous ouvrez les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil de midi. Vous portez votre main sur vos yeux, maugréant toute seule. Markus remarque votre geste et entend votre juron, vous souriant. Ses doigts sont tendus vers les roses qui pendent au-dessus de vos têtes, frôlant leur fragilité.

Sur vos pieds repose un poids et quand vous essayez de bouger votre cheville, vous entendez votre chat ronchonner : lui aussi est si bien installé que la moindre contrariété est une ombre au tableau.

« Désolée, horrible créature, d’exister. »

Markus se met à rire.

« Je crois que cet arrangement lui plaît aussi.

— Je le comprends, » vous vous calez sur son torse, jetant des regards noirs à votre félin qui ronchonne, « j’hésite à laisser tout ça comme ça, mais je ne vais pas mélanger coin travail et coin dodo.

— Bien sûr.

— Mais à chaque fois que je reviendrai ici pour travailler, je repenserai à cette nuit. »

S’il avait pu rougir, l’androïde aurait senti ses joues s’enflammer, fier.

 

Décalée par votre nuit et votre réveil tardif, vous lézardez tout votre dimanche, discutant musique avec Markus. Il connaît les airs des plus grands compositeurs et quand il vous confie avoir appris le piano grâce à Carl, vous le suspectez capable de jouer les morceaux les plus populaires de Debussy ou Tchaïkovski. D’ailleurs, il confirme connaître les noms mais doute de pouvoir les jouer avec l’âme.

« Carl n’écoutait que du classique ?

— Et des musiques de film, mais uniquement de l’instrumental.

— Je l’imaginais plus rock’n’roll, mais finalement, quelqu’un d’excentrique peut écouter de la musique classique. »

Face à vous dans un fauteuil, le chat sur les genoux, l’androïde reste songeur. Ses doigts pianoteraient presque sur les vertèbres de l’animal, laissant le tigre ronronner sous la joie de l’attention.

« Il devait écouter des musiques plus rythmées avant. Il a eu une vie plutôt… agitée avant son accident.

— Oh je me souviens plutôt bien de sa réputation. Je ne me tiens pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde artistique, mais quand on vit à Detroit, on connaît forcément les cuites et excentricités du peintre Manfred. »

Alors, accoudée à votre fenêtre et sentant le soleil chauffer votre dos, vous parcourez sur votre tablette une playlist pour lui faire découvrir d’autres morceaux. _Talkin’ about a revolution_ est d’ailleurs une chanson que vous teniez à lui faire écouter.

Vous vous demandez comment les goûts se développent chez un androïde alors que leurs sens sont très différents de ceux d’un corps humain, mais peut-être qu’ils suivent le même schéma d’association : une personne aime ce qui lui rappelle de bons souvenirs et déteste ce qui se rapproche de moments difficiles, ce ne doit pas être très différent chez un robot.

En entendant les paroles, un sourire se dessine sur son visage Vos intentions sont comprises et vous répondez avec un air complice. Quand vous lui demandez s’il aime, Markus a une réponse proche de sa nature :

« C’est difficile d’aimer une musique où il n’y a que des instruments : vous ressentez des émotions grâce aux sons, mais pour moi, ce sont surtout des ondes. Avec des paroles, j’identifie mieux le message et j’arrive à ressentir quelque chose. »

Sur cette impression, vous ne sélectionnez que des musiques avec des paroles claires, les poèmes obscurs relayés au fond de la playlist. Et pendant que les enceintes chantent du Florence + the Machine, du Jeff Buckley et autres chanteurs plus récents, mêlant un peu de votre quotidien à votre jeunesse, vous murmurez les paroles, les épaules toujours caressées par les rayons. Enfin libéré par le chat qui se dirige vers la cuisine, Markus prend place près de vous et n’hésite pas à lier sa voix à la vôtre.

Quand vous vous fatiguez à tenir le rythme, vous rediscutez, partageant des souvenirs. Markus en apprend plus sur vos années de fac, les bêtises avant le sérieux demandé par l’établissement et il est surpris par votre audace, ne vous imaginant pas scotcher une porte de couloir de lycée, étalant le chatterton sur le cadre, bloquant l’accès jusqu’à ce qu’un camarade fonce sur la barrière, forçant la bande collante et roulant de l’autre côté, couvert de scotch. Dans vos explications, vos rires vous essoufflent, contagieux et Markus observe les larmes qui commencent à apparaitre au coin de vos yeux. L’androïde n’a pas de souvenir qui éveille une telle émotion, mais il essaie d’imaginer une vie amusante avec ses semblables. North aurait eu l’idée de scotcher la porte avec Simon et Luther aurait déchiré la barrière sans difficulté, suscitant les rires. Il y a quelque chose de séduisant dans l’absurde chaotique, mais innocent.

Les souvenirs qu’il vous partage sont plus tranquilles. En l’espace de quelques mois, Markus avait été préservé chez son ancien propriétaire de la cruauté, puis d’y faire face pendant une dizaine de jours avant de rencontrer Simon, Josh et North. Son quotidien s’était résumé ensuite à des désirs de liberté, des rêves pacifiques et une survie parfois difficile. Alors l’androïde n’aborde pas les agressions, les regards méfiants ou le mépris : ces sources de colère n’ont pas leur place aujourd’hui et, s’il ne veut pas les oublier, Markus ne veut pas les ressasser.

Et puis, en mesurant votre vie à la sienne, Markus prend conscience de tout ce qu’il peut vivre, tout ce qu’il peut découvrir. Il se cale dans vos bras, apaisé comme un prisonnier qui vient de sortir de l’ombre.

 

Un état d’esprit qui le protège du regard méfiant de North quand il rentre le soir, bien après vingt-deux heures.

« Tu t’es inquiétée ? »

La Valkyrie est dans le jardin, ressemblant plus que jamais à un tableau de Dante Rossetti, les épaules et le visage encadrés par des roses. La nuit cache les plantes mais leur parfum est si fort que Markus devine leur présence.

« Oui. Enfin, ne te méprends pas, j’ai confiance en ce médecin, mais elle reste humaine.

— Je sais. »

Le silence de plomb est uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit de la circulation provenant de la rue. Elle ne l’empêche pas d’avancer mais Markus ne bouge pas et soutient son regard, sans la moindre froideur. Juste un calme assuré.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, pas vrai ? » Les pupilles fauves brillent sous les paupières paralysées par la crainte. Bien sûr qu’elle veut savoir, mais elle est trop fière pour poser la question. « Il ne s’est rien passé, North. On a dormi ensemble et c’est tout. »

La WR400 refuse de le croire, n’en connaissant que trop sur les pulsions humaines, alors elle lève un sourcil pour contredire Markus.

« Il ne s’est rien passé, » répète l’androïde, « elle m’a dit clairement que ça ne l’intéressait pas. Nous avons dormi ensemble, c’est tout.

— C’est bizarre… »

Au moins, la LED de North retrouve peu à peu des nuances de bleu, prouvant que le calme revient.

« North, je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ce que tu as vécu. Tu n’aurais pas dû vivre tout ce que tu as enduré parce que ce n’est pas ça l’amour… une relation avec un humain n’est pas forcément humiliante, blessante ou violente. Je me suis senti aimé et respecté. Alors je suis désolé que tu aies subi ce qui ne devrait pas exister. J’aurais aimé que tu vives ça au moins une fois.  »

Elle fronce ses sourcils et ses coudes se déplient avec lenteur, presque fébriles.

Adossé à un des murs du salon, Simon écoute la conversation. Il finit par s’écarter du mur et glisse doucement vers la fenêtre pour voir North qui se rue vers Markus qui lui tend les bras. L’androïde sourit en voyant la scène : si elle semble au début dévastée, North accepte enfin ce que son ami lui raconte. Les bras autour de son cou, elle lui avoue qu’elle a eu peur pour lui, à moitié fâchée, à moitié anxieuse, mais qu’elle est soulagée.

Ses expériences difficiles la rendent imperméable aux idéaux de Josh et Luther, pourtant, ce soir, pour la première fois, elle reconsidère la coexistence entre les humains et les androïdes. Elle pose encore quelques questions à Markus, comparant avec ses propres souvenirs, avant de comprendre qu’il n’y a rien de comparable.

Simon se retourne vers Josh et lui adresse un signe positif, le pouce en l’air, pour rassurer l’androïde pacifiste.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 56.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37213733)** **]**


	56. Chapitre 56

La main nue et posée contre la surface tactile, Connor transfert les fragments de mémoire de Kara, permettant à son lieutenant de voir et d’entendre ce que l’androïde avait recueilli. Par le biais de la mémoire de l’AX400, Hank peut vivre une partie de cette soirée si cruciale à l’enquête. Il voit les visages, entend les noms et, surtout, note les coordonnées qui leur permettront d’avancer.

« Ça suffira pour remonter les pistes ?

— Oui, » Connor arrive à expliquer et à trier les informations sur l’écran tactile en même temps, « nous avons retrouvé au total sept androïdes et nous avons déjà déterminé la cartographie criminelle, il faudra tout mettre en commun avec l’adresse enregistrée par Kara et voir si c’est cohérent.

— En bref, la partie chiante. » Hank soupire et appuie son front dans sa paume. « Enfin, il faut bien passer par là pour enfin les coincer.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais hé, on peut quand même être fiers. »

Hank lève sa main pour proposer un high five à Connor. L’androïde met quelques instants avant de réagir puis frappe la paume de Hank avec la sienne, célébrant leur avancée et marquant leur satisfaction.

 

Une satisfaction dont vous êtes privée, comme indigne, quand vous arrivez chez vous et que votre portable se met à sonner. Votre chat et Markus apparaissent dans l’encadrure de la porte et gardent le silence quand vous décrochez, portant un écouteur à votre oreille. Quand vous entendez l’infirmière à l’autre bout du fil, votre soirée se transforme en un gouffre infini. Elle vous informe que Carol Meyer a été hospitalisée. Vous songez alors à une tentative de suicide mais la jeune femme vous rassure : votre patiente s’est évanouie, plus fatiguée que jamais, et avait été amenée à l’hôpital par un voisin.

Pour l’instant, elle était encore inconsciente, plongée dans un autre monde sans lumière, et son désespoir vient s’accrocher à votre estomac telle une araignée prête à tisser sa toile. La voix maîtrisée, vous remerciez l’infirmière et promettez de passer le lendemain pour vous entretenir avec les médecins. Une fois la communication rompue, vous vous adossez à votre porte d’entrée et vous vous laissez aller à sangloter, plus les larmes coulent, plus le fardeau s’alourdit : cette ancre de chagrin coule entre vos poumons et s’écrase au creux de votre ventre, vous blessant encore. Votre corps, lourd, commence à glisser vers le sol, trop faible pour supporter toutes les larmes, mais Markus vous rattrape, soutenant vos épaules.

Vous sursautez : vous aviez oublié sa présence et celle du chat.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Vous reprenez votre souffle, vous mouchez un coup et à présent calmée, vous lui racontez la situation. L’androïde ignore qui est Carol Meyer alors vous devez expliquer qui est votre patiente, le trouble alimentaire qui la torture depuis tant de temps et dans quel état de faiblesse sa maladie la pousse. Markus imagine la cage thoracique saillante, les mains osseuses au bout des longs bras, fragilisant cette carrure qu’il n’a pourtant jamais vue.

Vous avez besoin de vous asseoir, alors vous vous posez à même le sol, les genoux sous le menton, les mains autour de vos chevilles. Vos larmes sont calmées mais vous suffoquée encore sous la colère.

« J’ai échoué, Markus. J’ai carrément merdé même ! »

Vous vous perdez dans une frustration, en colère, maudissant et blâmant des fantômes, jusqu’à sentir contre votre tempe celle de Markus. Il passe un bras autour de vos épaules, vous invitant à vous blottir contre vous.

« Tu as le droit à l’erreur, [V/P].

— On parle d’une vie, Markus, d’une femme qui souffre et que je n’arrive pas à aider.

— Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde. »

Markus sait de quoi il parle : en acquérant sa liberté, il avait cherché des semblables, d’autres androïdes capables de ressentir. Sa route avait croisé celle de North qui portait des plaies invisibles, sa peau ne formant aucune ecchymose. Puis celle de Simon qui ne se laisse jamais envahir par ses émotions, comme programmé pour les gérer. Josh, bien sûr, sali et meurtri et pourtant bienveillant. Sans oublier Kara, sensible et maternelle, et Luther, protecteur et empathique. Chacun a une personnalité, des souhaits, un passé et, Markus en est sûr, un futur.

Mais le RK200 avait croisé le chemin de bien d’autres androïdes. Des AX400 qui portaient le visage de Kara avec du thirium coulant d’une narine, inconscient de leur portrait amoché. Des BL100 lorgnés par des clients, de futurs partenaires qu’ils devaient aimer, avec ou sans sentiments. Des WR600 qui, dans leur rôle d’agent d’entretien, recevaient des cannettes dans le dos. Des vies ponctuées de mépris que Markus avait essayé d’interrompre, essayant de convaincre ces androïdes de le suivre mais l’horizon de liberté ne les attirait pas. Alors ces machines avaient renoncé au développement possible de leur programme, se contentant de leurs fonctions, obligeant le RK200 à passer son chemin.

Alors oui, Markus connaît ce sentiment d’impuissance, mais il avait appris à vivre avec. Il se lève et se dirige vers votre salon pour prendre la tablette. Tout en revenant sur ses pas, il fouille dans votre dossier musique et se remémore les paroles de certains morceaux, essayant de les accorder à vos préférences en se souvenant de vos avis. Son doigt sélectionne le dossier de Florence + The Machine et il hésite à lancer _Never Let Me Go_ , mais non. Il sélectionne un album plus récent et lance un morceau qui mêle un message d’espoir et des répercussions entraînantes intitulé _Save Them_.

Vous entendez les premiers sons depuis les enceintes dans votre appartement puis la voix de Florence Welsh, toujours aussi puissante malgré les décennies, toujours aussi ensorcelante. Markus saisit vos mains et vous oblige à vous lever même si vous n’en avez pas la moindre envie. Vos mains sont emportées dans le balancement des siennes et vous le regardez, résistant à son sourire engageant.

« Je sais ce que c’est, [V/P], vraiment. »

Il passe un bras derrière votre bras et vous entraîne doucement vers le salon, jugeant qu’il est temps de quitter l’entrée où vous vous êtes effondrée. Venez sous les lumières argentées accrochées au plafond, sentez ce mélange fleuri et de vieux livres qui vous rappellent que vous êtes chez vous, un parfum qui se raréfie d’ailleurs au fil des années et devient unique, s’associant à votre appartement. Observez ce chat roulé en boule sur un fauteuil, ses yeux mi-clos et ronronnant sur ce coussin duveteux, insensible à tous les malheurs. Écoutez la musique, cette voix si familière et gardez Markus contre vous. Vous avez confiance en ses os en titane et son calme qui vous guide ce soir.

« Je ne supporte pas de savoir que cette patiente est hospitalisée cette nuit parce que je n’ai pas réussi à l’aider.

— Est-ce que cette personne est à l’hôpital par ta faute ? »

Dans sa question, l’androïde sous-entend si vous l’avez blessée, alors vous réagissez très vite :

« Bien sûr que non !

— Est-ce que sa vie est terminée sans la moindre possibilité de rétablissement ?

— Tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a de l’espoir, je suppose… »

Il n’en dit pas plus : les zones claires ont été balayées, jetant un peu de lumière sur cette soirée qui s’annonçait si sombre. Vous acceptez de suivre ses mouvements fluides, la joue posée sur son épaule. La musique n’invite pas au slow mais vous moquez des règles : vous n’avez pas envie de remuer, vous avez juste envie d’être contre Markus et de vous sentir soutenue.

Il n’est peut-être pas humain, mais il sait être plus affectueux et à l’écoute qu’une vingtaine d’amants. Les androïdes faisaient rarement preuve de l’égoïsme exclusivement humain, leurs gènes, c’est-à-dire leur programme, semblaient réserver une place importante à l’altruisme envers les hommes.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille retrouver les autres ce soir ? » En citant les autres, Markus parlait des autres déviants qui étaient toujours réfugiés dans la demeure secondaire de Carl, l’enquête n’étant pas encore terminée. « Ou on peut rester ici. Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de t’aérer l’esprit ? »

 

 **[** **►[Pour accepter la proposition de Markus, allez au chapitre 57.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214102)]**

 **[** **►** **Pour rester chez vous, continuez la lecture de ce chapitre.]**

 

« Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai pas envie de sortir ou de voir du monde. Je n’ai besoin que de cette boule de poils, » vous désignez d’un signe votre chat retourné à sa sieste, « et toi. »

Il est touché par cette importance que vous lui accordez. Pleine de gratitude, vous redressez la tête et posez vos lèvres sur les siennes, toujours surprise par la douceur de sa bouche. Vous avez besoin de calme et de quiétude au sein de votre cœur et Markus est capable d’apaiser vos tourments, alors pour encore quelques instants, vous restez à danser avec lui.

« Merci, Markus. Je pense que sans toi, j’aurais passé la soirée à me morfondre dans mon lit.

— C’est un plaisir.

— Il me manque quand même quelque chose : un repas qui va vraiment me réconforter. »

Vous l’avez décrété : ce soir serait une soirée cocooning. Vous regrettez même que les températures soient encore trop chaudes pour vous enrouler dans une couverture en laine douce : la chaleur de l’androïde suffirait amplement.

Vous songez à un menu pour les temps difficiles. Peut-être que du sucré comme pour réconforter un enfant, peut-être un plat élaboré pour vous redonner de la valeur, ou alors quelque chose de chaud pour apaiser les tensions dans vos muscles, ou au contraire de la glace, répondant au cliché de Bridget Jones, une série que tout le monde a aujourd’hui oublié.

Accompagné de Markus, vous descendez les étages pour partir en courses. Oui, l’androïde vous accompagne car, pendant l’espace de quelques heures, vous oubliez Carol Meyer, vous oubliez Hank Anderson, vous oubliez Michael Brown, vous oubliez chaque être humain à la surface de la terre. Ceux qui arpentent les rues d’en bas et le supermarché sont aussi insignifiants que des objets rangés au fond de la scène. Il n’y a que l’androïde, la machine, qui compte.

Cette soirée vous rappelle les centaines d’autres durant vos années de mariage, à s’imaginer seule et immortelle avec votre partenaire. Vous retrouvez ce sentiment vigoureux, bien que sortir avec un androïde comporte pas mal de différences. Il y a bien sûr les regards surpris, qui cherchent à comprendre ce qui est peut-être mal interprété, mais vous arpentez les rayons, obéissant à vos envies et vos désirs, ce qui inclut garder la main de Markus dans la vôtre.

En passant en caisse, le modèle VB800 qui encaisse vos achats les passe de manière mécanique. Habituée à Markus, Kara, Connor et les autres déviants, vous adressez votre sourire le plus aimable mais la machine y répond sans grande sincérité : un bête mimétisme qui ne traduit aucune pensée. Le VB800 est un robot authentique qui ne promet pas la moindre surprise, et malgré son apparence humaine et soignée, l’illusion ne prend pas, contrairement au RK200 qui vous accompagne qui est autonome, pensif mais surtout vivant.

Malgré le monde qui circule dans le magasin, vous vous retournez vers Markus et l’embrassez, avant de surveiller la réaction du vendeur mais sa LED ne bouge pas. Il n’y a pas la moindre lueur jaune ou rouge pour traduire un trouble, vous décevant.

En sortant, il vous demande si le baiser était délibéré. Bien sûr, vous avouez que non :

« Tu te souviens quand je te disais qu’avant de tous vous rencontrer, j’étais peu en contact avec les androïdes ? Je n’en ai jamais possédé un, ma famille non plus d’ailleurs et à part quelques soirées chez des amis qui en ont un, ça s’arrêtait là.

— Et tu es plus habituée aux déviants ?

— Absolument. Je pensais qu’il réagirait devant notre relation, mais non. En fait, personne n’a réagi, » vous remarquez soudain, « je pensais que des gens nous jugeraient du regard mais hé, on est encore entiers.

— C’est un bon signe. »

Approuve Markus qui redoutait aussi des réflexions, voire peut-être des menaces : l’inconnu et l’incongru attirent toujours la haine d’un groupe, mais quand la masse est trop importante, c’est peut-être l’indifférence qui prime.

« Je suis heureuse de t’avoir rencontré après ton départ de chez Carl en tout cas. » L’androïde comprend que vous triez vos mots, à la recherche de formules qui arriveraient à exprimer ce que vous ressentez. « Déjà, si tu étais resté chez Carl, jamais je ne t’aurais rencontré. Mais c’est surtout que tu es fascinant. Avant de tous vous rencontrer, je ne m’étais jamais posée la question si les androïdes étaient une nouvelle forme de vie ou non, mais j’ai ma réponse aujourd’hui.

— Et tu penses que nous sommes vivants ?

— Comment l’inverse serait possible ? Si tu n’étais pas vivant, Markus, je ne me sentirais pas aussi vivante avec toi. »

Entendre un être humain reconnaître un statut est toujours soulageant et Markus se sentait soutenu dans cette quête de liberté, mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans vos mots : ils sous-entendent une connexion et qu’elle soit confirmée lui apporte finalement une satisfaction différente. Il y avait autrefois un désir de liberté, il y a aujourd’hui un désir d’aimer et d’être aimé.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent mais ni lui ni vous ne voulez rompre l’étreinte. Mais elles menacent de se refermer et il vous faut avancer.

De retour dans votre appartement, vous remettez la musique pendant que vous préparez votre repas. Et si la vieille madame Finch qui vit en-dessous vient toquer pour vous demander de baisser le son, vous vous exécuterez, laissant même à Markus le soin d’ouvrir la porte à votre voisine : la femme âgée a une trop mauvaise vue pour remarquer la LED de l’androïde et l’avait salué dans le hall un matin comme si c’était un gentil jeune homme, ce qui avait surpris Markus tout en lui faisant plaisir.

Installé sur un fauteuil, un bloc de feuilles sur les cuisses, Markus vous observe. Trop concentrée sur votre préparation, vous ne remarquez pas qu’il tient un crayon et que la mine trace sur le papier des lignes maitrisées.

Les enceintes vous bercent encore et vous vous mettez à chanter aussi. Vos mots diffèrent parfois des paroles mais vous vous en moquez, profitant surtout de ces moments. Vous entendez même la voix de Markus faire écho à la vôtre.

Quand vous vous installez pour manger, l’androïde reste toujours à sa place, la cuisse relevée pour servir de support au bloc. Ses yeux vairons ne quittent pas la surface de papier mais il discute avec vous pendant votre repas.

« Ne dis pas que tu es en train de faire mon portrait ?

— Bien sûr que si. »

Vous vous levez pour voir ce que vient de dessiner l’androïde. La poussière grise reproduit une image très réaliste, même parfaite, de votre cuisine où vous vous apercevez de dos, penchée sur le plan de travail. Un appareil photo ne serait pas plus fidèle et votre silhouette est représentée avec une exactitude un peu blessante : les amants ont tendance à embellir l’objet de leur affection, pas les androïdes qui ne s’écartent pas de la réalité.

Pourtant, il y a un détail curieux : dans ce mélange de traits et de courbes pour assombrir le décor et immortaliser le soir, votre forme semble plus claire, comme dégagée et reflétant une certaine lumière. Vous n’êtes pas certaine que l’ampoule de la cuisine puisse former un tel halo, aussi discret soit-il.

« Dès que tu l’auras fini, je le garderai. »

Markus n’attendait pas d’avis spécifique mais votre intention de conserver ce dessin le touche.

Soudain, toujours portée par la musique, vous lancez :

« Un jour, on ira à un concert. »

Il relève la tête pour voir l’expression déterminée que vous avez.

« Ils reviennent à la mode depuis quelques semaines. Ça me manque, même si ce ne sera plus comme à mes seize ans. J’aimerais que tu découvres ça aussi.

— Je ne sais pas si on me laissera rentrer.

— Je taperais un scandale. »

Markus se met à rire.

« Je croyais que tu préconisais une révolte en douceur ?

— Ah je n’ai pas dit que je serais violente : mais gueuler un coup, ça marche parfois. »

Il accepte donc votre projet, déjà heureux de pouvoir connaître ça. S’il se sentait vivant, surtout en votre présence, il voulait aussi construire sa vie avec des moments partagés.

 

**[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 62.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214180)** **]**


	57. Chapitre 57

Vous réfléchissez un instant et vous vous laissez séduire par l’idée :

« Oui. Tu sais quoi ? Tant qu’il n’y a aucun être humain compliqué, j’accepte.

— J’ai l’impression d’entendre North, » réplique-t-il avec un rire, « ne te laisse pas influencer par elle. »

 

Vous êtes étonnée de voir que les lumières sont allumées dans la demeure où ne vivent que des androïdes. Dans votre voiture, les mains encore sur le volant après vous être garée, vous interrogez Markus du regard.

« Je les ai prévenues que tu as besoin d’être entourée ce soir. Et par aucun humain, si possible. »

Ce programme soigné vous arrache un rire et vous descendez du véhicule. Simon attendait à l’extérieur, devant l’immense portail pour le refermer derrière vous. Son sourire est d’une douceur angélique et, vous méprenant, vous imaginez que son modèle est rattaché au milieu médical, à moins que vos pensées ne soient encore hantées par Carol Meyer.

North descend l’allée, plus sereine que dans vos souvenirs. Markus vous avait expliqué qu’ils avaient discuté et que l’ancien modèle de l’Eden Club était de plus en plus convaincu de votre bienveillance. Toutefois, elle n’ose pas vous parler avec liberté.

Avant qu’un silence pesant ne s’installe, Simon taquine sa semblable :

« Tu vois bien que tout va bien, North.

— Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire. »

North vous adresse un petit signe de tête, mêlant un salut et des excuses dans le même geste.

« Nous avons accueilli un nouveau compagnon : une autre AX400, » annonce Simon, piquant la curiosité de Markus, mais l’androïde vous épargne le suspense et poursuit, marchant à vos côtés vers la demeure : « c’est Connor qui lui a conseillé de venir. Depuis qu’il est devenu déviant, le lieutenant Anderson l’héberge.

— C’est d’ailleurs une bonne chose : un déviant seul est un déviant qui devient défaillant. » observe North. Un langage humain n’aurait pas hésité à utiliser l’expression péter les plombs, mais elle est trop imagée pour les intelligences artificielles.

« Apparemment, elle était maltraitée par ses maîtres qui sont les voisins du lieutenant. Un soir, Connor lui a annoncé qu’aucune loi ne protège les machines et qu’elle risquait d’être détruite avant les premiers changements, alors il lui a dit de nous trouver.

— Quand est-elle arrivée ?

— Avant-hier. » Markus comprend que c’est le jour où il était revenu chez vous. « Elle a des doigts cassés, Josh a essayé de reconnecter les fils mais certains sont trop endommagés. C’est malheureux, mais ça pourrait être plus grave. Ses mouvements sont donc un peu instables. »

Avant que Simon ne pousse la porte d’entrée, vous lui demandez si cet androïde rescapé a un nom.

« Elle en a un, mais elle n’a pas voulu nous le dire. Je crois qu’elle n’en veut plus. »

Si son prénom avait été donné par ses maîtres brutaux, vous imaginez sans peine la volonté de s’en défaire. Vous rencontrez très vite l’AX400 et être face à ce visage identique à celui de Kara vous choque, car vous vous attendiez à revoir ces yeux bleus, ces joues rondes de porcelaine et ces lèvres candides, mais il y flotte une expression morne et hostile, très différente des autres déviants qui sont plus… vivants. Ses cheveux semblent gris, noués en ce chignon austère et le corps, discret, cherche à épouser les ombres pour pouvoir disparaître.

Votre présence terrifie tout d’abord l’AX400, mais c’est la curiosité qui prend finalement le pas, car un détail la fascine, comme une chimère dont elle serait victime : la main de Markus, intacte et caramel, sert celle d’un être humain. Cette connexion semble la perturber, mais elle se détend enfin quand les autres déviants viennent vous saluer. Tous connaissent la raison de votre détresse et certains, dont Kara, vous encouragent avec une accolade, gardant un silence pudique. Luther également montre une grande attention à votre égard, ravi de noter chaque contact entre Markus et vous.

C’est Simon qui se charge des présentations, la main sur une épaule de la nouvelle déviante :

« Cette dame travaille avec Connor, elle est psychologue au commissariat de Detroit, » cette information semble rassurer l’AX400 qui accepte votre main tendue. Simon lui raconte ensuite votre rôle dans l’enquête en cours dans l’espoir de protéger les déviants, il précise surtout que votre métier n’est pas d’enquêter mais de soigner, mettant l’accent sur votre bénévolat. « Il y a des humains avec qui nous ne risquons rien.

— Même si c’est dur à croire, » relève North, « mais oui, [V/P] ne représente aucun danger.

— Et si même North le pense, » renchérit Josh, « c’est que c’est vrai. »

Vous prenez place dans le salon, vous autorisant à jeter un regard aux alentours. Rien n’a bougé. Si une famille humaine s’était installée, il y aurait des biens éparpillés, des indices de présence comme des chaises déplacées, des livres qui traîneraient, des chargeurs oubliés dans des coins… Quoiqu’il y a bien des indices, mais ils sont invisibles à votre œil. Les androïdes développent des goûts comme Markus prenait plaisir à dessiner. Ce n’était pas tant de sentir son poignet créer, c’était l’association avec des souvenirs heureux, tout comme Josh appréciait lire et apprendre, se remémorant des jours riches à l’université à laquelle il était rattaché Certains étaient encore en quête comme North, mais elle sentait un désir d’action, de mouvement qu’elle devait explorer.

Si vous ne voyez pas ces détails, vous les découvrez en discutant avec le groupe. Habitué à son programme, Simon pense à vous apporter une tasse de thé et vous le remerciez, touchée de voir comment les androïdes s’adaptaient aux êtres humains et à leurs besoins.

Pendant l’espace de quelques heures, vous oubliez Carol Meyer, vous oubliez Hank Anderson, vous oubliez Michael Brown, vous oubliez chaque être humain à la surface de la terre. Ceux qui habitent la ville et parcourent les rues sont aussi insignifiants que des objets rangés au fond d’une scène. Il n’y a que les androïdes qui comptent. Il n’y a que Markus qui compte. North ne bronche même plus quand elle le voit s’asseoir près de vous, gardant votre main dans la sienne.

 

Les androïdes connaissent une fatigue différente de la vôtre et vous ne remarquez pas le temps filer, mais il est bientôt minuit et vos paupières deviennent lourdes.

« Nous sommes désolés, docteur, on parle et ça vous fatigue. »

L’air concerné de Josh vous fait rire et vous lui assurez qu’il y a bien plus grave.

« Il y a une chambre à l’étage, » remarque Markus, « une chambre d’ami que personne n’a utilisé. Tu pourras y dormir quelques heures et on partira dès que tu seras reposée, » vous vous apprêtez à refuser, ne pouvant pas accepter de dormir dans une des chambres de la demeure de Carl Manfred. « Tu ne dérangeras personne. » Assure l’androïde.

Finalement, vous abdiquez et le suivez à l’étage, ne vous lassant pas de l’âge visible de la demeure. Le papier peint est ancien, portant des odeurs de poussière et d’absence : ce parquet n’a pas supporté le poids des pas depuis longtemps. Vous comprenez alors que le véritable propriétaire n’était pas passé dans cette maison depuis de nombreuses années et votre présence ne formerait qu’une empreinte éphémère.

Markus ouvre une porte en acajou, dévoilant une chambre qui n’avait pas été aérée depuis des mois.

« Moi non plus, je ne suis jamais venu ici.

— Ça fait si longtemps que Carl n’est pas passé ici ?

— Presque quatre ans, je crois. »

Un vieux lit a été poussé contre un des murs et des toiles s’alignent au-dessus. Des toiles du peintre avant qu’il ne devienne célèbre peut-être, car vous reconnaissez le coup de pinceau sans les associer pour autant au style néo-symbolisme. De toute manière, vous êtes trop fatiguée pour admirer ou critiquer les peintures : vous vous déshabillez, ne restant qu’en sous-vêtements pour mieux vous glisser sous les draps. Ils portent un parfum étrange mais vous pouvez le supporter.

Avant que Markus ne parte, vous lui prenez la main, vos comparaisons avec l’AX400 encore incertaine et le RK200 libre vous reviennent en mémoire.

« Je suis heureuse de t’avoir rencontré après ton départ de chez Carl en tout cas. » L’androïde comprend que vous triez vos mots, à la recherche de formules qui arriveraient à exprimer ce que vous ressentez. « Déjà, si tu étais resté chez Carl, jamais je ne t’aurais rencontré. Mais c’est surtout que tu es fascinant. Avant de tous vous rencontrer, je ne m’étais jamais posée la question si les androïdes étaient une nouvelle forme de vie ou non, mais j’ai ma réponse aujourd’hui.

— Et tu penses que nous sommes vivants ?

— Comment l’inverse serait possible ? Si tu n’étais pas vivant, Markus, je ne me sentirais pas aussi vivante avec toi. »

Entendre un être humain reconnaître un statut est toujours soulageant et Markus se sentait soutenu dans cette quête de liberté, mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans vos mots : ils sous-entendent une connexion et qu’elle soit confirmée lui apporte finalement une satisfaction différente. Il y avait autrefois un désir de liberté, il y a aujourd’hui un désir d’aimer et d’être aimé.

Il se penche et vous embrasse, ses mains sur votre mâchoire, plein de gratitude.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 62.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214180)** **]**


	58. Chapitre 58

Vous réfléchissez à sa proposition et acceptez : quitter votre appartement, fuir dans un autre monde vous aiderait à oublier ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, vous permettant de vous reposer avant d’être d’attaque le lendemain.

 

Vous êtes étonnée de voir que les lumières sont allumées dans la demeure où ne vivent que des androïdes. Dans votre voiture, les mains encore sur le volant après vous être garée, vous interrogez Kara du regard.

« Je les ai prévenues que tu as besoin d’être entourée ce soir. Et par aucun humain, si possible. »

Ce programme soigné vous arrache un rire et vous descendez du véhicule. Simon attendait à l’extérieur, devant l’immense portail pour le refermer derrière vous. Son sourire est d’une douceur angélique et, vous méprenant, vous imaginez que son modèle est rattaché au milieu médical, à moins que vos pensées ne soient encore hantées par Carol Meyer.

North descend l’allée, vous fixant avant de se concentrer sur Kara, vous n’êtes pas certaine, mais vous avez même l’impression qu’elle _analyse_ l’AX400. Est-ce qu’elle scrute son amie ? À la recherche d’une blessure ? Un état différent ? L’ancien modèle de l’Eden Club se méfie de votre influence et refuse de croire que Kara soit restée chez vous plusieurs jours de son propre chef uniquement.

Avant qu’un silence pesant ne s’installe, Simon taquine sa semblable :

« Tu vois bien que tout va bien, North.

— Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire.

— Alors arrête d’analyser Kara de cette façon. »

North vous adresse un petit signe de tête, mêlant un salut et des excuses dans le même geste.

« Nous avons accueilli un nouveau compagnon : une autre AX400, » annonce Simon, piquant la curiosité de Kara, mais l’androïde vous épargne le suspense et poursuit, marchant à vos côtés vers la demeure : « c’est Connor qui lui a conseillé de venir. Depuis qu’il est devenu déviant, le lieutenant Anderson l’héberge.

— C’est d’ailleurs une bonne chose : un déviant seul est un déviant qui devient défaillant. » observe North. Un langage humain n’aurait pas hésité à utiliser l’expression péter les plombs, mais elle est trop imagée pour les intelligences artificielles.

« Apparemment, elle était maltraitée par ses maîtres qui sont les voisins du lieutenant. Un soir, Connor lui a annoncé qu’aucune loi ne protège les machines et qu’elle risquait d’être détruite avant les premiers changements, alors il lui a dit de nous trouver.

— Quand est-elle arrivée ?

— Avant-hier. Elle a des doigts cassés, Josh a essayé de reconnecter les fils mais certains sont trop endommagés. C’est malheureux, mais ça pourrait être plus grave. Ses mouvements sont donc un peu instables. »

Avant que Simon ne pousse la porte d’entrée, vous lui demandez si cet androïde rescapé a un nom.

« Elle en a un, mais elle n’a pas voulu nous le dire. Je crois qu’elle n’en veut plus. »

Si son prénom avait été donné par ses maîtres brutaux, vous imaginez sans peine la volonté de s’en défaire. Vous rencontrez très vite l’AX400 et être face à ce visage identique à celui de Kara vous choque : vous vous attendiez à revoir ces yeux bleus, ces joues rondes de porcelaine et ces lèvres candides, bien sûr, mais il y a cette expression morne et hostile. Ses cheveux semblent gris, noués en ce chignon austère et le corps, discret, cherche à épouser les ombres pour pouvoir disparaître.

Par réflexe, vous attrapez la main de Kara, vous demandant si, quelques mois auparavant, l’androïde ressemblait à ça, si son ancien maître avait été aussi violent.

La survivante semble aussi étonnée de voir un autre modèle similaire au sien et elle se met à faire l’inventaire de leurs différentes : les cheveux détachés, libres, les vêtements, un jean brut et une blouse corail, une couleur vive qui tranche avec la sobriété de son uniforme oublié, et surtout, la main, intacte et blanche, qui sert celle d’un être humain. Cette connexion semble la perturber, mais elle se détend enfin quand les autres déviants viennent vous saluer. Connaissant la raison de votre détresse, Markus garde un silence pudique mais vous encourage avec une accolade qui vous surprend et vous fait chaud au cœur. Luther également montre une grande attention à votre égard, ravi de noter chaque contact entre Kara et vous.

Le géant est le seul à avoir connu Kara dans un état plus solitaire et méfiant. Aussi positif que Josh, il avait craint que son amie ne s’ouvre jamais au monde extérieur et que sa déviance, au lieu d’apporter un désir de vivre, ne la pousse que vers une terreur malsaine et paranoïaque. En fin de compte, Kara avait beaucoup changé et commençait même à tisser des relations tendres avec une humaine.

C’est Simon qui se charge des présentations, la main sur une épaule de la nouvelle déviante :

« Cette dame travaille avec Connor, elle est psychologue au commissariat de Detroit, » cette information semble rassurer l’AX400 qui accepte votre main tendue. Simon lui raconte ensuite votre rôle dans l’enquête en cours dans l’espoir de protéger les déviants, il précise surtout que votre métier n’est pas d’enquêter mais de soigner, mettant l’accent sur votre bénévolat. « Il y a des humains avec qui nous ne risquons rien.

— Même si c’est dur à croire, » relève North, « mais oui, [V/P] ne représente aucun danger.

— Et si même North le pense, » renchérit Josh, « c’est que c’est vrai. »

Vous prenez place dans le salon, vous autorisant à jeter un regard aux alentours. Rien n’a bougé. Si une famille humaine s’était installée, il y aurait des biens éparpillés, des indices de présence comme des chaises déplacées, des livres qui traîneraient, des chargeurs oubliés dans des coins… Quoiqu’il y a bien des indices, mais ils sont invisibles à votre œil. Les androïdes développent des goûts comme Markus prenait plaisir à dessiner. Ce n’était pas tant de sentir son poignet créer, c’était l’association avec des souvenirs heureux, tout comme Josh appréciait lire et apprendre, se remémorant des jours riches à l’université à laquelle il était rattaché Certains étaient encore en quête comme North, mais elle sentait un désir d’action, de mouvement qu’elle devait explorer.

Si vous ne voyez pas ces détails, vous les découvrez en discutant avec le groupe. Habitué à son programme, Simon pense à vous apporter une tasse de thé et vous le remerciez, touchée de voir comment les androïdes s’adaptaient aux êtres humains et à leurs besoins.

Pendant l’espace de quelques heures, vous oubliez Carol Meyer, vous oubliez Hank Anderson, vous oubliez Michael Brown, vous oubliez chaque être humain à la surface de la terre. Ceux qui habitent la ville et parcourent les rues sont aussi insignifiants que des objets rangés au fond d’une scène. Il n’y a que les androïdes qui comptent. Il n’y a que Kara qui compte. Devant les autres, elle n’hésite pas à s’installer à côté de vous, gardant une proximité aimante.

 

Les androïdes connaissent une fatigue différente de la vôtre et vous ne remarquez pas le temps filer, mais il est bientôt minuit et vos paupières deviennent lourdes.

« Nous sommes désolés, docteur, on parle et ça vous fatigue. »

L’air concerné de Josh vous fait rire et vous lui assurez qu’il y a bien plus grave.

« Il y a une chambre à l’étage, » remarque Markus, « une chambre d’ami que personne n’a utilisé.

— Tu pourras y dormir quelques heures et on partira dès que tu seras reposée, » complète Kara, mais vous vous apprêtez à refuser, ne pouvant pas accepter de dormir dans une des chambres de la demeure de Carl Manfred. « Tu ne dérangeras personne, n’est-ce-pas Markus ? » L’androïde confirme.

Finalement, vous abdiquez et suivez Kara à l’étage, ne vous lassant pas de l’âge visible de la demeure. Le papier peint est ancien, portant des odeurs de poussière et d’absence : ce parquet n’a pas supporté le poids des pas depuis longtemps. Vous comprenez alors que le véritable propriétaire n’était pas passé dans cette maison depuis de nombreuses années et votre présence ne formerait qu’une empreinte éphémère.

Kara ouvre une porte en acajou, dévoilant une chambre qui n’avait pas été aérée depuis des mois.

« Ça sent un peu le renfermé…

— Ce n’est pas grave : je suis déjà une invitée, je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu ! »

Un vieux lit a été poussé contre un des murs et des toiles s’alignent au-dessus. Des toiles du peintre avant qu’il ne devienne célèbre peut-être, car vous reconnaissez le coup de pinceau sans les associer pour autant au style néo-symbolisme. De toute manière, vous êtes trop fatiguée pour admirer ou critiquer les peintures : vous vous déshabillez, ne restant qu’en sous-vêtements pour mieux vous glisser sous les draps. Ils portent un parfum étrange mais vous pouvez le supporter.

« [V/P], » Kara s’allonge à vos côtés dans le grand lit, « qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti devant l’autre AX400 ? »

Vous comprenez aisément le sens de la question.

« Tu es inquiète ?

— La plupart des AX400 avec une apparence féminine partagent le même visage, le mien, enfin, je devrais dire le nôtre. Je me sens unique, c’est prétentieux de le dire, mais je le ressens comme ça. Mais je sais que les humains sont sensibles à l’apparence, donc je me demandais ce que tu avais ressenti en voyant…

— Ton sosie ?

— Oui. »

Vous réfléchissez un instant avant d’hausser les épaules.

« Ce n’est qu’un sosie. C’est vrai, Vous avez le même visage. » Vous saisissez une de ses mèches noires. Depuis cette soirée chez les Newman, Kara gardait ses cheveux détachés, cassant l’image de l’ancienne AX400 sérieuse et disciplinée. « Tu es quand même différente, avec tes cheveux mais aussi dans tes expressions. J’ai remarqué que tu aimais paraître discrète mais il y a des détails qui m’attirent et qui changent des autres AX400.

— Lesquels ?

— C’est un ensemble, mais je dirais que c’est parce que tu es vivante. Tu n’hésites plus à t’exprimer, à dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas et rien que ça, ça creuse un monde entre toi et les autres. » Vous appuyez une épaule contre la sienne, posant votre tempe contre cette LED si vive. « Je dois avoir un côté androïde, moi aussi, parce que je n’accorde pas tant d’importance à l’apparence. »

Pour rassurer l’androïde, chassant ses doutes à votre tour, vous déposez vos lèvres sur les siennes. Vous cherchez vos mots, vos doigts caressant le dos de sa main, et bénissez la nuit qui prend assez d’ampleur pour vous couvrir de son voile opaque.

« Je n’aime pas une AX400, j’aime une Kara, cette Kara. »

L’expression est indéchiffrable, mais vous remarquez que sa LED devient rouge, imitant un cœur qui bat. Vous n’attendez pas de réponse et enchaînez alors très vite :

« Tu es devenu unique et c’est ça qui me plaît. » Habituée à donner de l’attention, Kara n’avait jamais imaginé en recevoir à son tour. « En plus, on partage les mêmes goûts littéraires, on ne peut que s’accorder ! »

L’androïde se met à rire sous votre touche d’humour, encore touchée par vos mots qui affolent ses programmes. Vous êtes aussi un peu grisée et préférez discuter de choses et autres, enterrant maladroitement vos mots. Contrairement aux humains, la machine ne fuit pas : ses doigts sont toujours enlacés aux vôtres et elle reste couchée avec vous sur ce matelas douillet.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 61.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214171)** **]**


	59. Chapitre 59

Hank inspecte les cartes avec les coordonnées notées quand il reçoit un message sur son écran. Une discussion instantanée qui s’ouvre au beau milieu et qui annonce :

« Hank, ce soir, le docteur [V/N] et moi venons chez vous. »

Le message n’est pas signé mais le lieutenant le lit avec la voix de Connor dans la tête, reconnaissant ce ton solennel et cette désinvolture qui caractérisent si bien le RK800.

« Putain, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Dans un semblant de tac au tac, un second message apparaît par-dessus le premier :

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Un soupir proche du grognement vrombit dans sa gorge : Hank est tenté d’envoyer le RK800 en courses comme un vulgaire robot domestique, juste histoire de lui apprendre à improviser ce genre de plan. La vision d’un Connor dans un supermarché qui tente de respecter scrupuleusement une liste donnée arrache un sourire au lieutenant.

Il tapote le message à l’écran et enregistre sa réponse :

« Tu fais chier.

— Ça veut dire non ?

— Bien sûr que si vous pouvez venir, abruti, mais préviens-moi en avance la prochaine fois. »

 

C’est finalement à trois que vous faîtes les courses, les deux humains se mettant d’accords sur le menu, l’androïde approuvant derrière vous. Hank n’avait rien prévu ce soir-là, si ce n’est son programme habituel : rentrer, nourrir Sumo et lui-même, sortir Sumo, s’installer sur le canapé devant la télé avant de s’installer dans son lit pour dormir. Au moins, il ne jouait plus à la roulette russe. Et ce soir, il était heureux de vous accueillir tous les deux dans cette petite maison aux tuiles encrassées.

« Hé Connor, comme je savais pas que j’aurais de la visite, j’ai pas fait le ménage, tu sais utiliser une serpillère ?

— Je n’ai pas l’intention d’en utiliser une, lieutenant. »

Hank rigole et lui colle une tape dans le dos, incapable de heurter la structure de métal. Un sourire passe pourtant sur les lèvres de Connor.

La lumière verdâtre de la cuisine est d’habitude austère et lugubre, mais ce soir, le soleil n’est pas encore couché et les fenêtres aux volets repliés laissent entrer ces rayons ambrées, réchauffant cette pièce où le lieutenant était si souvent seul. À présent, la cuisine est presque étroite : ses murs tentent de contenir le vieil homme à la carrure d’ours, son saint-bernard imposant, l’androïde qui cherche encore sa place et vous, qui les regardez à tour de rôle avec satisfaction.

Seuls deux estomacs fonctionnent mais trois bouchent discutent entre elles, blaguant, riant et se remémorant des histoires à partager. Hank n’aime pas parler boulot sous son toit, mais après tout, il n’y a que des esprits passionnés autour de la table et vous échangez avec lui des souvenirs d’un passé inconnu de Connor. Est-ce que c’était vraiment mieux avant ? Oui, Hank en est persuadé.

« On ressemble juste aux vieux qu’on critiquait quand nous, on avait vingt ans, Hank.

— Peut-être, docteur, mais ça fait un bien fou de râler. »

Vous ne pouvez pas le contredire et vous abdiquez face à tant de sagesse.

À la fin, quand le soleil commence à se coucher, Hank demande à Connor s’il accepterait de sortir Sumo :

« Comme tu n’habites pas ici puisque [V/P] s’est portée volontaire pour t’héberger, » il vous jette un coup d’œil « je vous suspecte d’ailleurs d’être maso depuis, docteur, » vous lui filez une petite claque sur le bras, « j’en profite pour me reposer et te laisser lui faire sa balade, Connor.

— Bien sûr, Hank.

— Mais va pas l’épuiser, hein, il est aussi fatigué que moi. »

Et Connor promet de veiller sur le chien. La masse de poils comprend que l’heure de sa promenade est arrivée et il se lève, docile sous le contact de l’androïde qui accroche la laisse. Il semble réellement ravi, même plus excité que le chien et l’androïde n’hésite pas à lui parler, l’encourageant.

Une fois seul avec vous, Hank vous regarde avec une réelle satisfaction. Vous vous demandez si l’étincelle dans son œil n’est pas apparue à cause de la bière de trop.

« Vous savez, docteur, » malgré vos affinités, de vieilles habitudes subsistent et votre titre est devenu un surnom pour le lieutenant, « je me méfiais au début parce que je n’avais jamais vu de relation… saine entre un humain et un androïde, j’imaginais pas que c’était possible d’ailleurs, mais je suis vraiment content de vous voir, Connor et vous, aussi proches. »

Vous vous souvenez de cette conversation où Hank s’était montré presque agressif pour protéger son collègue. Vous avouez votre soulagement aussi : vous aviez eu tant de doutes, mais finalement, votre relation se construit comme tant d’autres.

« Je suis contente aussi que tout se passe si bien. C’est drôle, Connor refuse encore de se voir comme un déviant, mais ça viendra. Les androïdes sont comme nous, ils ont besoin de temps.

— C’est bien vrai. »

Hank a l’audace d’ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de bière devant vous.

« C’est la dernière de la soirée, Hank.

— Promis, docteur. Mais je me sens heureux, je ne bois pas pour oublier. Je me dis que c’est comme si je voyais… »

Le nom ne franchit pas ses lèvres mais vous l’entendez malgré tout. Vous avez entendu le prénom de son fils tellement de fois dans votre cabinet que vous reconnaissez toujours l’intonation qui l’accompagne, cette pointe de larme qui fait dérailler la voix, cette hésitation qui paralyse la langue.

« Hank, nous en avons déjà parlé : ce n’est pas sain de trop rapprocher Connor et Cole.

— Je sais, docteur, je sais. Je me disais juste que j’aurais espéré que Cole trouve quelqu’un qu’il aime comme Connor semble vous aimer. » Le verbe est curieux pour un androïde. « Je sais que Connor n’est pas Cole et que mon petit ne sera jamais… Mais voilà, ça me fait plaisir de voir ce grand con avec de _vraies_ émotions. Je ne pensais pas qu’un androïde serait capable de ressentir ça, mais apparemment, si.

— Comment est-ce que vous voyez que Connor m’aime ?

— Pour plein de petits trucs. Sa façon de parler de vous déjà, il a déjà lu vos articles en psychologie et il me les répète comme une groupie.

— Je lui avais demandé de ne pas les lire !

— Bah il l’a fait. Ne prenez pas cet air-là, moi non plus, il ne m’obéit jamais. Je vais finir par croire que Connor a été programmé pour être déviant. »

Vous riez et ouvrez à votre tour une nouvelle bouteille de bière pour trinquer avec le lieutenant.

« Autre chose ?

— Ouais, il me parle aussi de vous. Pas de votre boulot, pas de vos articles, mais vous. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des chaussons en forme de lapin ! »

Vous éclatez de rire :

« Il vous raconte quoi d’autre ?

— Des choses et autres, mais vous occupez souvent ses pensées. Lui qui pensait toujours à ses missions et au devoir, il commence à relâcher la bride et accorde de la place pour autre chose. Ah oui ! » Le cul de la bouteille frappe la table dans un son violent quand un détail lui revient : « quand vous vous tenez par la main, comme en courses tout à l’heure, il n’a pas sa peau humaine, elle est toute blanche. Il ne fait jamais ça d’habitude.

— Je n’avais jamais remarqué tout ça…

— Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire pour les androïdes, mais ce doit être quelque chose… Vous vous sentez amoureuse ? »

Vous écoutez distraitement le bruit que forment les bulles contre le verre, songeuse, vous souvenant de ce que vous avez dit à Connor dans un demi-sommeil après la soirée chez les Newman. Évasive, vous avancez doucement :

« C’était un flirt avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je n’aime jamais me prononcer si tôt. D’autant que Connor n’est pas humain à proprement parler…

— J’imagine que c’est pas facile, oui.

— Mais je dirais que oui. Si Connor me larguait demain, je serais malheureuse. S’il venait à disparaître, je le serais aussi. »

Votre réponse fait plaisir à Hank qui tapote votre main.

« Il vous larguera pas. Connor va tellement vous coller que vous en aurez marre avant ! »

Le lieutenant fait bien sûr appelle à l’humour pour vous réconforter, connaissant bien l’androïde de son côté. Il écoute vos confidences, vous promettant de ne rien dire à Connor bien qu’il vous encourage à en faire part à l’androïde : Connor a la tête sur les épaules et un androïde ne prend pas peur face à l’affection, contrairement à l’être humain.

Quand l’intéressé revient, un Sumo pantelant à ses pieds, vous changez de sujet avec un manque de naturel flagrant. Connor ne fait pas attention au malaise bref, préférant se concentrer sur le chien, grattant entre les deux oreilles pendantes.

 

Hank lutte contre un sentiment de tristesse, mais la soirée touche à sa fin et vous devez rentrer. Un peu ivre, mais joyeux, Hank vous prend dans ses bras en même temps que Connor et vous demande de repasser.

« Mais hé, Connor, tu me préviens plus tôt !

— Je vous le promets, lieutenant. Ne vous blessez pas en allant vous coucher, vous tanguez un peu. »

Et son supérieur se met à rire et ne rentre que lorsque le taxi arrive.

Dans le véhicule, vous prenez la main de l’androïde et, avec un grand sérieux, vous lui dîtes :

« Je suis contente de ce que tu es devenu, Connor.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Que tu sois devenu un déviant. »

Vous osez utiliser ce mot et pour la première fois, l’androïde ne cherche pas à vous contredire ou à se justifier.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le RK800 habitait chez vous, se calquant sur vos habitudes, déjà adopté par votre chat, connaissant même quelques voisins, notamment la vieille madame Finch qui a une trop mauvaise vue pour remarquer la LED de l’androïde et le salue comme si c’était un gentil jeune homme. Le matin, il sortait de son état de veille à vos côtés, il observait ensuite l’aube se lever en écoutant le bruit d’eau de votre douche, puis il occupait votre salle de bains juste après vous avant d’enfiler son uniforme. Dans la journée, Connor retrouvait son rôle d’enquêteur aux côtés du lieutenant Anderson, impliqué dans ses fonctions, son travail. Enfin, le soir, il rentrait avec vous, retrouvait votre appartement avec un sentiment réconfortant, celui qu’on ressent quand on est chez soi, et quand la nuit était bien avancée, se couchait dans vos bras.

Connor sait qu’il n’est pas programmé pour faire ça : CyberLife n’avait pas conçu ses bras pour qu’ils enlacent chaque matin et chaque soir, ses concepteurs n’avaient pas dessiné ses lèvres pour qu’elles embrassent, ses techniciens n’avaient pas branché ses câbles en imaginant que le thirium bouillonnerait dans les tubes.

« Je suis content aussi de ce que je suis devenu. »

Carol Meyer vous revient soudain en mémoire, mais le courage vous revient : vous ferez toutes les démarches demain et vous la confierez à un autre médecin, acceptant la défaite comme Connor avait enfin accepté sa nature. Si l’androïde avait fait cet effort, vous pouvez le faire également.

« Je peux vous dire quelque chose, docteur ?

— Bien sûr.

— J’aime beaucoup votre chat, mais je préfère Sumo. Si je pouvais le promener aussi, ça serait différent. »

Vous vous mettez à rire : l’expérience valait peut-être le coup.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 63.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214195)]**


	60. Chapitre 60

Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Il est à peine sept heures du matin et vous devriez être encore dans votre lit, dans vos derniers songes de la nuit, mais vous êtes dans une voiture de police, juste à côté de l’officier Chen, les yeux fixés vers un entrepôt. Il fait trop sombre et des nuages pèsent au-dessus, coupant le moindre rayon de jour, alors vous distinguez à peine des blocs sombres dont le bâtiment grossier est composé. Ces nuances d’ombres aiguisent votre impatience, d’autant que les autres voitures, certaines civiles, d’autres portant le mot Police, sont garées en file indienne, formes étranges et brumeuses rangées et qui semblent ensommeillées.

Vous portez votre pouce à votre bouche et mordillez la peau autour de l’ongle, rongeant d’inquiétude. Le lieutenant Anderson, Connor et d’autres coéquipiers se sont infiltrés dans cette base, peut-être prêts à trouver une fabrique de Red Ice, qui aurait du poids devant un tribunal, contrairement à des morceaux d’androïdes.

Les risques étaient minces, et pourtant.

« C’est le lieutenant Anderson qui vous a demandé de venir, docteur [V/N] ?

— Non, c’est moi ai voulu venir. Mais promis, je ne m’interposerais pas, c’est juste que je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi à attendre. »

L’officier Chen hoche la tête, montrant qu’elle comprenait. La pluie se met alors à tomber, vous empêchant d’en voir davantage.

 

Le lieutenant Anderson est le premier à ressortir, plus d’une heure plus tard, l’arme en main par précaution. Les autres policiers, portant des gants de protection, tiennent de petites valises et quelques sachets où brillent des cristaux de Red Ice. Aucun ne porte la moindre blessure mais vous êtes trop loin et la pluie est trop drue pour vous laisser déchiffrer leur visage.

Enfin, vous apercevez une silhouette avec un brassard bleu. Vous réfrénez votre envie d’ouvrir la portière : tant que rien n’est sûr, vous n’avez pas la liberté de sortir de la voiture. Mais au moins, Connor marche sans l’aide de personne et il semble encore entier.

Le lieutenant fait un signe pour rassurer tout le monde : l’opération s’est bien passée. L’officier Chen sort et vous en faîtes de même, ignorant le parapluie qu’elle ouvre et tend pour vous accueillir en-dessous.

À pas rapides, vous atteignez le groupe et notez enfin l’air ravi du lieutenant.

« La pèche a été bonne, docteur ! »

Il vous tapote l’épaule, fier malgré la pluie qui coule sur son visage et sous son col. Connor s’approche alors, partageant l’air radieux du lieutenant. Les policiers commencent à trier les preuves récupérées : des biocomposants étaient à l’intérieur, mais les filtres qui transformaient le thirium bleu en cristal rubis avaient bien plus de valeurs pour l’affaire.

« Je vois ça. Je vois surtout que vous êtes sains et saufs tous les deux.

— Il n’y avait pas de danger, » rassure Connor, visiblement touché par votre inquiétude. « J’ai toujours dit au lieutenant Anderson que nous formions une bonne équipe.

— Sauf qu’avant, t’étais pas sincère. »

Les voir ainsi vous soulage et vous comprenez qu’une page se tourne : l’enquête arrive enfin à sa conclusion et, si la destruction de ces malheureux androïdes vous attristent, les événements vous ont rapproché de Hank et Connor.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 64.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214279)** **]**


	61. Chapitre 61

Lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux, vous voyez à votre réveil qu'il est un peu plus sept heures trente. La première pensée qui vous traverse l’esprit est celle que la perquisition à l'entrepôt localisée est en cours. L'équipe du lieutenant Anderson avait prévu le début de la mission avant l'aube, à la recherche de filtres qui transforment le thirium bleu en cristal rubis, du matériel qui avait bien plus de valeurs pour l’affaire que des biocomposants et membres d'androïdes abandonnés.

Vous vous dressez sur un coude, tout doucement pour ne pas déranger le bras de Kara qui repose sur votre taille. Vous vous saisissez de votre téléphone mais l'écran n'annonce aucun nouveau message, si ce n'est les mêmes publicités et notifications diverses.

Contre votre fenêtre, vous entendez la pluie qui tapote doucement, presque animée avec l'intention de vous bercer. La matinée promet d'être douce et alors que vous vous étirez pour chasser le sommeil, vous pensez à votre emploi du temps. L'enquête du lieutenant touche à sa fin mais votre quotidien continu, si ce n'est que vos travaux sur une possible psychologie des androïdes viendront occuper vos pensées.

Kara sort de son état de veille au moment où vous commencez à glisser hors du lit. Vous vous étiez mises d'accords : l'androïde a sa place en tant que Kara et non pas en tant qu'AX400. Elle vous laissait donc vous réveiller avec les mêmes habitudes, vous laissait diriger votre matinée et donnait un coup de main en cas de retard ou problème, mais rien de plus.

D'habitude, Kara vous demande si vous avez bien dormi, mais elle a un air absent et la LED à sa tempe est jaune.

« Kara ? »

Les fonctions des androïdes sont si nombreuses et la LED semble adopter bien plus de rôles chez les déviants, alors vous êtes toujours incertaine quand elle rentre dans un état de concentration.

Ses paupières se mettent à clignoter rapidement et l'anneau redevient bleu, s'associant à un sourire ravi.

« [V/P] ! J'ai des nouvelles !

— De Connor ?

— Oui ! Il vient de me dire que la mission s'est bien passée. Ils ont trouvé des preuves : du matériel pour fabriquer de la Red Ice, du thirium en grande quantité et des pièces détachées. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour arrêter les propriétaires. »

Vous vous jetez dans le lit, heureuse d'entendre cette conclusion. Kara accueille votre étreinte : l'idée que tout soit terminé la soulage. Toutefois, si le rôle des policiers se terminerait bientôt, le crime devait maintenant être jugé et cela prendrait du temps.

Mais au moins, les coupables seraient condamnés et l'affaire risquait de faire un peu de bruit.

 

 **[** **►** **[Avancez au chapitre 64.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214279)]**


	62. Chapitre 62

Lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux, vous voyez à votre réveil qu'il est un peu plus sept heures trente. La première pensée qui vous traverse l’esprit est celle que la perquisition à l'entrepôt localisée est en cours. L'équipe du lieutenant Anderson avait prévu le début de la mission avant l'aube, à la recherche de filtres qui transforment le thirium bleu en cristal rubis, du matériel qui avait bien plus de valeurs pour l’affaire que des biocomposants et membres d'androïdes abandonnés.

Vous vous dressez sur un coude, tout doucement pour ne pas déranger le bras de Markus qui repose sur votre taille. Vous vous saisissez de votre téléphone mais l'écran n’annonce aucun nouveau message, si ce n'est les mêmes publicités et notifications diverses.

Contre votre fenêtre, vous entendez la pluie qui tapote doucement, presque animée avec l'intention de vous bercer. La matinée promet d'être douce et alors que vous vous étirez pour chasser le sommeil, vous pensez à votre emploi du temps. L'enquête du lieutenant touche à sa fin mais votre quotidien continu, si ce n’est que vos travaux sur une possible psychologie des androïdes viendront occuper vos pensées.

Markus sort de son état de veille au moment où vous commencez à glisser hors du lit. D’habitude, il vous demande si vous avez bien dormi, mais il a un air absent et la LED à sa tempe est jaune.

« Markus ? »

Les fonctions des androïdes sont si nombreuses et la LED semble adopter bien plus de rôles chez les déviants, alors vous êtes toujours incertaine quand il rentre dans un état de concentration.

Ses paupières se mettent à clignoter rapidement et l’anneau redevient bleu, s’associant à un sourire ravi.

« C’est Connor.

— Alors ?

— La mission s’est bien passée. Ils ont trouvé des preuves : du matériel pour fabriquer de la Red Ice, du thirium en grande quantité et des pièces détachées. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour arrêter les propriétaires. »

Vous vous jetez dans le lit, heureuse d’entendre cette conclusion. Markus accueille votre étreinte : l’idée que tout soit terminé le soulage. Toutefois, si le rôle des policiers se terminerait bientôt, le crime devait maintenant être jugé et cela prendrait du temps.

Mais au moins, les coupables seraient condamnés pour le trafic de drogue, la destruction des androïdes étant secondaire, Markus le sait, mais l’affaire risquait de faire un peu de bruit dans ce domaine.

 

 **[** **►[Avancez au chapitre 64.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214279)** **]**


	63. Chapitre 63

Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Il est à peine sept heures du matin et vous devriez être encore dans votre lit, dans vos derniers songes de la nuit, mais vous êtes dans une voiture de police, juste à côté de l’officier Chen, les yeux fixés vers un entrepôt. Il fait trop sombre et des nuages pèsent au-dessus, coupant le moindre rayon de jour, alors vous distinguez à peine des blocs sombres dont le bâtiment grossier est composé. Ces nuances d’ombres aiguisent votre impatience, d’autant que les autres voitures, certaines civiles, d’autres portant le mot Police, sont garées en file indienne, formes étranges et brumeuses rangées et qui semblent ensommeillées.

Vous portez votre pouce à votre bouche et mordillez la peau autour de l’ongle, rongeant d’inquiétude. Le lieutenant Anderson, Connor et d’autres coéquipiers se sont infiltrés dans cette base, peut-être prêts à trouver une fabrique de Red Ice, qui aurait du poids devant un tribunal, contrairement à des morceaux d’androïdes. Proche du but et de la fin de cette mission, Connor n’avait montré pourtant aucun signe d’assurance, au contraire, sa LED, durant tout son état de veille, était restée rouge. Il y a quelques mois, Connor vous aurait assuré qu’il ne pouvait pas mourir : aujourd’hui, il savait que le modèle qui le remplacerait serait différent. Ce ne serait pas lui, ce serait un nouveau RK800 portant le numéro 313 248 317-52. Un prototype machine avec la même apparence mais un corps différent, un programme pour geôlier.

Les risques étaient minces, et pourtant.

« C’est le lieutenant Anderson qui vous a demandé de venir, docteur [V/N] ?

— Non, c’est moi ai voulu venir. Mais promis, je ne m’interposerais pas, c’est juste que je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi à attendre. »

L’officier Chen hoche la tête, montrant qu’elle comprenait. La pluie se met alors à tomber, vous empêchant d’en voir davantage.

 

Le lieutenant Anderson est le premier à ressortir, plus d’une heure plus tard, l’arme en main par précaution. Les autres policiers, portant des gants de protection, tiennent de petites valises et quelques sachets où brillent des cristaux de Red Ice. Aucun ne porte la moindre blessure mais vous êtes trop loin et la pluie est trop drue pour vous laisser déchiffrer leur visage.

Enfin, vous apercevez une silhouette avec un brassard bleu. Vous réfrénez votre envie d’ouvrir la portière : tant que rien n’est sûr, vous n’avez pas la liberté de sortir de la voiture. Mais au moins, Connor marche sans l’aide de personne et il semble encore entier.

Le lieutenant fait un signe pour rassurer tout le monde : l’opération s’est bien passée. L’officier Chen sort et vous en faîtes de même, ignorant le parapluie qu’elle ouvre et tend pour vous accueillir en-dessous.

À pas rapides, vous atteignez le groupe et notez enfin l’air ravi du lieutenant.

« La pèche a été bonne, docteur ! »

Il vous tapote l’épaule, fier malgré la pluie qui coule sur son visage et sous son col. Connor s’approche alors, partageant l’air radieux du lieutenant. Les policiers commencent à trier les preuves récupérées : des biocomposants étaient à l’intérieur, mais les filtres qui transformaient le thirium bleu en cristal rubis avaient bien plus de valeurs pour l’affaire.

Vous prenez la main de Connor, soulagée de tenir _cette_ main, celle du RK800 déviant, celui qui ne serait pas remplacé. Contrairement à vous, il n’est pas dérangé par les gouttes qui glissent le long de ses tempes jusqu’à sa mâchoire.

« Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à sortir ?

— Je suis désolé, docteur, j’envoyais les premiers rapports au capitaine Fowler, je me suis arrêté pour le prévenir en m’assurant qu’il n’y avait plus de danger. »

Son explication vous rassure. Si vous étiez une androïde, votre LED aurait peut-être fondu d’anxiété.

« Docteur. Juste après l’interrogation de Rebecca Collins, vous m’avez mis au défi.

— Tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi, Connor, rappelle-moi les bêtises que j’ai dites ?

— Pour s’embrasser comme dans un film, il faut que vous m’embrassiez après une longue absence, au beau milieu d’une foule sur le quai d’une gare, ou alors dans une rue bondée sous la pluie. C’est comme ça que les gens s’embrassent dans les films. »

Cette conversation vous revient alors et vous vous mettez à rire, notant dans votre tête que vous devrez faire attention à vos paroles à l’avenir, car Connor les enregistre un peu trop bien.

L’androïde lève la tête vers le ciel et semble ravi que la pluie tombe toujours. Il vous surprend quand il vous agrippe la taille et vous soulève. La rue est bondée, après tout, et la météo se prête au jeu. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il est en train de faire mais il vous embrasse avant que vous ayez le temps de parler.

Hank n’en revient pas, tout comme l’officier Chen, les agents Michaels, Smith et les autres présents sur les lieux. Le RK800, la machine envoyée par CyberLife pour participer aux enquêtes, vient de soulever la psychologue du commissariat pour l’embrasser, imitant un cliché romantique digne des films les plus célèbres.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », demande un policier derrière Hank qui se retourne, sans plus aucune trace de surprise.

« Peut-être un bug informatique. »

Si votre relation ne s’était pas ébruitée jusqu’à maintenant, le secret ne vivrait plus très longtemps maintenant, vous le savez. Mais Connor vous enlace avec une telle joie que vous n’avez pas le cœur de lui demander de vous reposer. Pas immédiatement.

 

**[►[Avancez au chapitre 64.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126728/chapters/37214279)]**


	64. Chapitre 64

 

**[Vous avez choisi de vous détacher de la romance.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 65.]**

 

**[Vous avez choisi une relation romantique avec Kara.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 66.]**

**[Vous avez choisi une relation platonique avec Kara.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 67.]**

 

**[Vous avez choisi une relation romantique avec Connor.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 68.]**

**[Vous avez choisi une relation platonique avec Connor.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 69.]**

 

**[Vous avez choisi une relation romantique avec Markus.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 70.]**

**[Vous avez choisi une relation platonique avec Markus.** **►** **Avancez au chapitre 71.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite (et donc épilogue pour chacun) demain, promis ! Je n'arrive plus à me relire...


	65. Chapitre 65

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Connor avait reçu un message de Markus, vous transmettant la nouvelle à Hank et vous. Si vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup le peintre, le souvenir de la soirée chez les Newman et la gentillesse dont il avait preuve à l’égard des androïdes l’avaient rendu sympathique à vos yeux. Connor aussi semble touché par le décès de l’homme et Hank lui demande la date de l’enterrement, souhaitant lui rendre un hommage.

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, Markus est en tête, la main de North dans son dos, unique contact physique. À vos côtés, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et les visages expriment la tristesse. North, Luther, Simon, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Vous marchez aux côtés de Hank et Connor, vos vêtements sont d’un noir profond. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes qui notent la présence de deux êtres humains dans cette file mécanique où il n’y a ni esclave, ni maître. Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Vous prenez place dans les derniers bancs, laissant les proches et amis vers l’avant, mais même d’ici, vous apercevez Markus qui arrive devant le cercueil ouvert. L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, car ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Markus reconnaît le fils, Leo Manfred, et avec un aplomb audacieux, jugeant qu’il avait aussi sa place dans le premier rang, il s’assoit.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus se retrouve nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

Très vite, votre groupe s’écarte sous les châtaigniers et observe la scène de loin. Vous n’entendez pas la conversation mais tout d’un coup, Leo éclate en larmes et hésite avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras.

North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

Oui, les mentalités pouvaient changer.

 

Et pour ce faire, agir est essentiel.

Un soir où vous mangiez chez Hank, un violent bruit avait attiré votre attention avec le lieutenant : cela venait des voisins. Connor s’était alors levé, plus rigide que d’habitude et était sorti sans un mot. Vous vous êtes alors levée et vous êtes dirigés vers la fenêtre avec Hank.

« Les voisins ont un AX400 depuis quelques mois. Vous savez, le même modèle que Kara ?

— Oui, je vois. »

Sur le trottoir, vous apercevez l’androïde qui partage le même visage de poupée de porcelaine et elle s’attire tout de suite votre sympathie : les doigts d’une main sont tordus dans divers sens, imitant les pattes d’une araignée morte. La poubelle est renversée et une enfant se met à courir, la dépassant pour rentrer. Vous comprenez que la petite peste avait donné un coup de pied dans le tronc en métal, obligeant l’AX400 à ramasser les ordures, la ralentissant dans son travail déjà pénible.

Connor s’agenouille face à elle et l’aide. Vous êtes trop loin pour les entendre mais vous voyez les lèvres bouger et, détail étrange, le RK800 fixe sa semblable avec presque un soupçon de colère.

L’AX400 finit par se lever et vous restez bouche bée avec Hank quand elle se met à courir dans la rue, s’éloignant avec une rapidité surprenante.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit, putain ?! »

Mais le lieutenant n’a pas sa réponse avant le retour de Connor qui lui explique lui avoir donné l’adresse où Markus et les autres déviants s’étaient réfugiées. L’androïde qui ressemblait à Kara était maltraitée et Connor, conscient des changements dans la société, avait décidé de l’aider.

« Ok, t'as bien fait, mais t'imagines si les voisins t'avaient vu ? »

Son collègue hausse alors les épaules : être menacé par une famille qu’il ne porte pas dans son cœur ne l’inquiète pas plus que ça.

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _Une psychologie pour les androïdes ?_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	66. Chapitre 66

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Kara vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter pour envoyer l’article à Kara qui est actuellement chez vous. Elle vous répond que l’article est encourageant même si timide concernant la situation des machines et vous ne pouvez qu’approuver.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Tu termines ta journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que tu as quitté l’appartement. »

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Kara avait reçu un message de Markus, vous transmettant la nouvelle. Si vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup le peintre, le souvenir de la soirée chez les Newman et la gentillesse dont il avait preuve à l’égard des androïdes l’avaient rendu sympathique à vos yeux.

Kara est également peinée.

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Au bras de Kara, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, Markus est en tête, la main de North dans son dos, unique contact physique. À vos côtés, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et leur visage sont marqués par le chagrin. North, Luther, Simon, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Hank est également présent, portant un costume sombre, un noir profond qui fait écho à la tenue de Connor qui l’accompagne, les mains jointes, la tête baissée avec humilité. Leur présence vous touche : vous n’êtes pas la seule humaine à soutenir ce mouvement de chagrin et Connor s’est joint de son propre chef, voulant aussi rendre hommage au célèbre Carl Manfred.

Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes : l’humaine habillée de noir, sans LED, au bras d’une androïde. Les deux mariées macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes toutes les deux égales et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux.

Vous prenez place avec Kara, conservant toujours ce silence respectueux quand Markus arrive au-dessus du cercueil ouvert. L’AX400 se penche alors vers vous :

« Je pense que Markus aura besoin de compagnie. J’irai passer la soirée avec eux, tu es bien sûr la bienvenue si tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Son murmure frôle ceux des autres et ces ailes de sons bruissent dans l’immense maison de Dieu. La pierre froide répercute ces souffles pour les rendre éternels.

« Je viendrai, oui. »

L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, car ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Markus reconnaît le fils, Leo Manfred, et avec un aplomb audacieux, jugeant qu’il avait aussi sa place dans le premier rang, il s’assoit.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus se retrouve nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

Très vite, votre groupe s’écarte sous les châtaigniers et observe la scène de loin. Vous n’entendez pas la conversation mais tout d’un coup, Leo éclate en larmes et hésite avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras.

North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

 

En tant qu’AX400, Kara avait un corps contraignant. Vous aviez donc pris contact avec l’association Cœurs Mécaniques et, sans fard, vous avez avoué la relation que vous partagez avec l’androïde, attirant un engouement franc parmi les adhérents qui ont des contacts avec des techniciens et des informaticiens, acceptant vos longues économies depuis plusieurs mois.

Kara était curieuse et avait franchi un pas : plusieurs heures dans un atelier avaient étendu ses capteurs physiques, des connexions avaient été ajoutées, même élaborées. Elle redécouvrait le monde, retouchait avec plaisir et avait pris goût à vos nuits. Les techniciens, humains, avaient transmis les mêmes signes d’expression à l’androïde tout en gardant intacte sa nature. Pour l’instant, brouiller les limites entre les deux espèces est trop délicat et vous n’avez jamais voulu que Kara devienne humaine, pas plus qu’elle veut que vous deveniez une androïde.

Et vous vous souvenez parfaitement de la première fois où Kara avait pleuré.

Vous lui avez demandé de prendre place sur le canapé de votre salon. Intriguée, elle vous avait regardé en essayant de deviner la surprise que vous veniez de lui promettre. Vous aviez alors allumé la tablette, lui expliquant que vous attendiez un appel important. Son regard bleu était passé de la tablette, à vous, à l’heure, essayant de déduire sans y parvenir.

Tout d’un coup, un numéro de téléphone était apparu et, à sa tempe, la LED palpitait de rouge, signe d’impatience. Votre doigt avait glissé sur la tablette et lancé la visioconférence sur l’écran de télévision. Si Kara avait pu respirer, votre surprise aurait coupé son souffle. Mais à la place, l’androïde s’était mise à pleurer, fixant devant elle ce visage familier.

« Kara !

— Alice ! »

Durant la semaine, vous aviez demandé un service à Hank pour qu’il trouve l’adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la grand-mère Williams. Vous l’aviez alors contactée, lui expliquant la situation. Au début dubitative, la vieille dame avait fini par accepter : sa petite-fille lui parlait souvent de l’AX400 qui s’occupait d’elle et, plus pour Alice que pour Kara et vous, madame Williams avait accepté, cherchant à gâter la petite.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures !

— Oui, je vais très bien, » pour appuyer sa réponse, Kara avait pressé votre main dans la sienne. « Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse. Mais et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

— Je vais bien, c’est bientôt les vacances, je vais demander à mamie qu’on vienne à Detroit. On pourra se voir ? »

L’idée avait enchanté l’androïde qui avait demandé votre approbation. Bien sûr, vous avez accepté : la grand-mère n’accepterait peut-être pas qu’Alice passe une nuit chez vous, mais après plusieurs rencontres, sa confiance serait gagnée.

Par respect, vous avez finis par vous lever, laissant Kara discuter avec l’enfant qui avait réveillé, sans le vouloir, sa déviance. Vous vous êtes isolée doucement dans la chambre, prenant place dans un fauteuil pour lire, entendant les éclats de voix surexcitée.

Après une demi-heure, la porte s’était ouverte et Kara était entrée, l’air épanoui. Vous avez éteint la liseuse pour l’accueillir sur vos genoux.

« Alice m’a demandé qui tu étais, si tu étais ma copine.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Je lui ai dit que oui. »

Elle avait ensuite penché son visage et posé ses lèvres dans vos cheveux.

« Merci. Merci infiniment. »

Et vos bras s’étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.

C’était le premier cadeau que Kara recevait et elle y prenait déjà goût. Sur le petit meuble, votre téléphone s’était mis à vibrer, vous prévenant que vous veniez de recevoir un message. Un message très court qui, pourtant, vous avait soulagé, étirant un large sourire sur vos lèvres. Kara, curieuse, vous avait demandé quelle nouvelle c’était.

« Carol Meyer. » L’androïde se souvenait de votre patiente. « Elle vient de me dire qu’elle avait réussi à manger ce matin et ce soir.

— Félicite-la aussi de ma part. »

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _Androïdes et humains : les nouvelles familles ?_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	67. Chapitre 67

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Kara vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter pour envoyer l’article à Kara qui est actuellement chez vous. Elle vous répond que l’article est encourageant même si timide concernant la situation des machines et vous ne pouvez qu’approuver.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Tu termines ta journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que tu as quitté l’appartement. »

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Kara avait reçu un message de Markus, vous transmettant la nouvelle. Si vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup le peintre, le souvenir de la soirée chez les Newman et la gentillesse dont il avait preuve à l’égard des androïdes l’avaient rendu sympathique à vos yeux.

Kara est également peinée.

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Au bras de Kara, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, Markus est en tête, la main de North dans son dos, unique contact physique. À vos côtés, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et leur visage sont marqués par le chagrin. North, Luther, Simon, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Hank est également présent, portant un costume sombre, un noir profond qui fait écho à la tenue de Connor qui l’accompagne, les mains jointes, la tête baissée avec humilité. Leur présence vous touche : vous n’êtes pas la seule humaine à soutenir ce mouvement de chagrin et Connor s’est joint de son propre chef, voulant aussi rendre hommage au célèbre Carl Manfred.

Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes : l’humaine habillée de noir, sans LED, au bras d’une androïde. Les deux mariées macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes toutes les deux égales et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux.

Vous prenez place avec Kara, conservant toujours ce silence respectueux quand Markus arrive au-dessus du cercueil ouvert. L’AX400 se penche alors vers vous :

« Je pense que Markus aura besoin de compagnie. J’irai passer la soirée avec eux, tu es bien sûr la bienvenue si tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Son murmure frôle ceux des autres et ces ailes de sons bruissent dans l’immense maison de Dieu. La pierre froide répercute ces souffles pour les rendre éternels.

« Je viendrai, oui. »

L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, car ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Markus reconnaît le fils, Leo Manfred, et avec un aplomb audacieux, jugeant qu’il avait aussi sa place dans le premier rang, il s’assoit.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus se retrouve nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

Très vite, votre groupe s’écarte sous les châtaigniers et observe la scène de loin. Vous n’entendez pas la conversation mais tout d’un coup, Leo éclate en larmes et hésite avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras.

North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

 

En tant qu’AX400, Kara avait un corps contraignant. Vous aviez donc pris contact avec l’association Cœurs Mécaniques et, sans fard, vous avez avoué la relation que vous partagez avec l’androïde, attirant un engouement franc parmi les adhérents qui ont des contacts avec des techniciens et des informaticiens, acceptant vos longues économies depuis plusieurs mois.

Kara était curieuse et avait franchi un pas : plusieurs heures dans un atelier avaient étendu ses capteurs physiques, des connexions avaient été ajoutées, même élaborées. Elle redécouvrait le monde. Les techniciens, humains, avaient transmis les mêmes signes d’expression à l’androïde tout en gardant intacte sa nature. Pour l’instant, brouiller les limites entre les deux espèces est trop délicat et vous n’avez jamais voulu que Kara devienne humaine, pas plus qu’elle veut que vous deveniez une androïde.

Et vous vous souvenez parfaitement de la première fois où Kara avait pleuré.

Vous lui avez demandé de prendre place sur le canapé de votre salon. Intriguée, elle vous avait regardé en essayant de deviner la surprise que vous veniez de lui promettre. Vous aviez alors allumé la tablette, lui expliquant que vous attendiez un appel important. Son regard bleu était passé de la tablette, à vous, à l’heure, essayant de déduire sans y parvenir.

Tout d’un coup, un numéro de téléphone était apparu et, à sa tempe, la LED palpitait de rouge, signe d’impatience. Votre doigt avait glissé sur la tablette et lancé la visioconférence sur l’écran de télévision. Si Kara avait pu respirer, votre surprise aurait coupé son souffle. Mais à la place, l’androïde s’était mise à pleurer, fixant devant elle ce visage familier.

« Kara !

— Alice ! »

Durant la semaine, vous aviez demandé un service à Hank pour qu’il trouve l’adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la grand-mère Williams. Vous l’aviez alors contactée, lui expliquant la situation. Au début dubitative, la vieille dame avait fini par accepter : sa petite-fille lui parlait souvent de l’AX400 qui s’occupait d’elle et, plus pour Alice que pour Kara et vous, madame Williams avait accepté, cherchant à gâter la petite.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures !

— Oui, je vais très bien, » pour appuyer sa réponse, Kara avait pressé votre main dans la sienne. « Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse. Mais et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

— Je vais bien, c’est bientôt les vacances, je vais demander à mamie qu’on vienne à Detroit. On pourra se voir ? »

L’idée avait enchanté l’androïde qui avait demandé votre approbation. Bien sûr, vous avez accepté : la grand-mère n’accepterait peut-être pas qu’Alice passe une nuit chez vous, mais après plusieurs rencontres, sa confiance serait gagnée.

Par respect, vous avez finis par vous lever, laissant Kara discuter avec l’enfant qui avait réveillé, sans le vouloir, sa déviance. Vous vous êtes isolée doucement dans la chambre, prenant place dans un fauteuil pour lire, entendant les éclats de voix surexcitée.

Après une demi-heure, la porte s’était ouverte et Kara était entrée, l’air épanoui. Vous avez éteint la liseuse pour l’accueillir sur vos genoux.

« Alice m’a demandé qui tu étais, si tu étais ma copine.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Je lui ai dit que oui. »

Elle avait ensuite penché son visage et posé ses lèvres dans vos cheveux.

« Merci. Merci infiniment. »

Et vos bras s’étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.

C’était le premier cadeau que Kara recevait et elle y prenait déjà goût. Sur le petit meuble, votre téléphone s’était mis à vibrer, vous prévenant que vous veniez de recevoir un message. Un message très court qui, pourtant, vous avait soulagé, étirant un large sourire sur vos lèvres. Kara, curieuse, vous avait demandé quelle nouvelle c’était.

« Carol Meyer. » L’androïde se souvenait de votre patiente. « Elle vient de me dire qu’elle avait réussi à manger ce matin et ce soir.

— Félicite-la aussi de ma part. »

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _Androïdes et humains : les nouvelles familles ?_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	68. Chapitre 68

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Vous envoyez toutefois un message à Connor :

« Félicitations, Connor, même si tu n’apparais dans l’article, Hank et moi savons combien ton rôle a été important. »

Très vite, n’ayant pas besoin de clavier, sa réponse est rapide et touchante :

« Merci docteur, mais vous aussi vous avez été essentielle à l’enquête. Hank et moi le savons. »

Toujours cette humilité et cette politesse soignée qui vous rappellent pourquoi vous l’aimez tant.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Connor vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter à nouveau.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Vous terminez votre journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que vous êtes partie dans votre bureau. »

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Connor avait reçu un message de Markus, vous transmettant la nouvelle à Hank et vous. Si vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup le peintre, le souvenir de la soirée chez les Newman et la gentillesse dont il avait preuve à l’égard des androïdes l’avaient rendu sympathique à vos yeux. Connor aussi semble touché par le décès de l’homme et Hank lui demande la date de l’enterrement, souhaitant lui rendre un hommage.

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, Markus est en tête, la main de North dans son dos, unique contact physique. À vos côtés, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et les visages expriment la tristesse. North, Luther, Simon, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Vous marchez aux côtés de Hank et Connor, vos vêtements sont d’un noir profond. Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes qui notent la présence de deux êtres humains dans cette file mécanique où il n’y a ni esclave, ni maître. Un autre détail aussi les attire : votre proximité avec le RK800. À son bras, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Les deux mariés macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes tous les deux égaux et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, l’androïde reste impassible malgré la tristesse que vous suspectez dans ses systèmes. C’est la première fois que l’androïde détective découvre la mort dans sa dimension spirituelle.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Vous prenez place dans les derniers bancs, laissant les proches et amis vers l’avant, mais même d’ici, vous apercevez Markus qui arrive devant le cercueil ouvert. L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, car ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Markus reconnaît le fils, Leo Manfred, et avec un aplomb audacieux, jugeant qu’il avait aussi sa place dans le premier rang, il s’assoit.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus se retrouve nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

Très vite, votre groupe s’écarte sous les châtaigniers et observe la scène de loin. Vous n’entendez pas la conversation mais tout d’un coup, Leo éclate en larmes et hésite avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras.

North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

Oui, les mentalités pouvaient changer.

 

Et pour ce faire, agir est essentiel.

Un soir où vous mangiez chez Hank, un violent bruit avait attiré votre attention avec le lieutenant : cela venait des voisins. Connor s’était alors levé, plus rigide que d’habitude et était sorti sans un mot. Vous vous êtes alors levée et vous êtes dirigés vers la fenêtre avec Hank.

« Les voisins ont un AX400 depuis quelques mois. Vous savez, le même modèle que Kara ?

— Oui, je vois. »

Sur le trottoir, vous apercevez l’androïde qui partage le même visage de poupée de porcelaine et elle s’attire tout de suite votre sympathie : les doigts d’une main sont tordus dans divers sens, imitant les pattes d’une araignée morte. La poubelle est renversée et une enfant se met à courir, la dépassant pour rentrer. Vous comprenez que la petite peste avait donné un coup de pied dans le tronc en métal, obligeant l’AX400 à ramasser les ordures, la ralentissant dans son travail déjà pénible.

Connor s’agenouille face à elle et l’aide. Vous êtes trop loin pour les entendre mais vous voyez les lèvres bouger et, détail étrange, le RK800 fixe sa semblable avec presque un soupçon de colère.

L’AX400 finit par se lever et vous restez bouche bée avec Hank quand elle se met à courir dans la rue, s’éloignant avec une rapidité surprenante.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit, putain ?! »

Mais le lieutenant n’a pas sa réponse avant le retour de Connor qui lui explique lui avoir donné l’adresse où Markus et les autres déviants s’étaient réfugiées. L’androïde qui ressemblait à Kara était maltraitée et Connor, conscient des changements dans la société, avait décidé de l’aider.

Fière de lui, vous avez enroulé vos bras autour du cou de Connor, malgré les protestations de Hank.

« Ok, t'as bien fait, mais t'imagines si les voisins t'avaient vu ? »

Son collègue hausse alors les épaules : être menacé par une famille qu’il ne porte pas dans son cœur ne l’inquiète pas plus que ça.

 

En tant que RK800, Connor avait un corps contraignant. Vous aviez donc pris contact avec l’association Cœurs Mécaniques et, sans fard, vous avez avoué la relation que vous partagez avec l’androïde, attirant un engouement franc parmi les adhérents qui ont des contacts avec des techniciens et des informaticiens, acceptant vos longues économies depuis plusieurs mois.

Connor était curieuse et avait franchi un pas : plusieurs heures dans un atelier avaient étendu ses capteurs physiques, des connexions avaient été ajoutées, même élaborées. Il redécouvrait le monde, retouchait avec plaisir et avait pris goût à vos nuits, sans pour autant oublier le travail. Cette opposition entre plaisir sexuel et rigueur professionnel le rendait même comique. Les techniciens, humains, avaient transmis les mêmes signes d’expression à l’androïde tout en gardant intacte sa nature. Pour l’instant, brouiller les limites entre les deux espèces est trop délicat et vous n’avez jamais voulu que Connor devienne humain, pas plus qu’il veut que vous deveniez une androïde.

Et vous vous souvenez parfaitement de la première fois où Connor avait pleuré.

Vous étiez installée sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur ses cuisses, concentrée sur le journal télévisé quand un des titres prétendait présenter le dernier prototype d’un androïde conçu pour la police. À l’écran, lors d’une conférence dans un des bureaux de CyberLife était présenté le RK900. Sérieux, peut-être même austère derrière le directeur chargé de la série des RK, un des créateurs de Connor, pensez-vous, qui est fier de vanter les plus grands mérites de cet androïde. Plus rapide que le RK800, plus fort, plus solide, plus performant. En un mot : bien meilleur.

« Tu avais raison, [V/P], » curieusement, depuis “l’opération”, Connor ne vous tutoyait plus et délaissait le titre de docteur, « les humains et les androïdes ont ce point commun : ils redoutent les générations suivantes. »

Et des larmes avaient commencé à couler, traduisant la déception, la frustration. Vous repliez vos jambes pour vous blottir contre lui, l’invitant à poser sa tête sur votre épaule. En observant le visage à l’écran, ces iris froides et l’air stoïque, vous lâchez un :

« Il est moche. »

Interloqué, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, Connor vous avait demandé :

« Mais nous avons le même visage.

— Il est moche quand même. Toi, tu as un visage plus expressif. Et je préfère tes yeux marron, alors maintenant, sèche-les. » Pour le taquiner, vous reprenez les paroles du directeur : « Bon, après, s’il est plus performant, j’aimerais vérifier ça. »

C’était aussi la première fois que vous l’avez entendu rire avec un semblant de respiration, avec une telle franchise.

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _Les émotions : phénomènes sociaux sans programmation ?_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	69. Chapitre 69

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Vous envoyez toutefois un message à Connor :

« Félicitations, Connor, même si tu n’apparais dans l’article, Hank et moi savons combien ton rôle a été important. »

Très vite, n’ayant pas besoin de clavier, sa réponse est rapide et touchante :

« Merci docteur, mais vous aussi vous avez été essentielle à l’enquête. Hank et moi le savons. »

Toujours cette humilité et cette politesse soignée qui vous rappellent pourquoi vous l’aimez tant.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Connor vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter à nouveau.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Vous terminez votre journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que vous êtes partie dans votre bureau. »

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Connor avait reçu un message de Markus, vous transmettant la nouvelle à Hank et vous. Si vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup le peintre, le souvenir de la soirée chez les Newman et la gentillesse dont il avait preuve à l’égard des androïdes l’avaient rendu sympathique à vos yeux. Connor aussi semble touché par le décès de l’homme et Hank lui demande la date de l’enterrement, souhaitant lui rendre un hommage.

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, Markus est en tête, la main de North dans son dos, unique contact physique. À vos côtés, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et les visages expriment la tristesse. North, Luther, Simon, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Vous marchez aux côtés de Hank et Connor, vos vêtements sont d’un noir profond. Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes qui notent la présence de deux êtres humains dans cette file mécanique où il n’y a ni esclave, ni maître. Un autre détail aussi les attire : votre proximité avec le RK800. À son bras, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Les deux mariés macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes tous les deux égaux et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, l’androïde reste impassible malgré la tristesse que vous suspectez dans ses systèmes. C’est la première fois que l’androïde détective découvre la mort dans sa dimension spirituelle.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Vous prenez place dans les derniers bancs, laissant les proches et amis vers l’avant, mais même d’ici, vous apercevez Markus qui arrive devant le cercueil ouvert. L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, car ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Markus reconnaît le fils, Leo Manfred, et avec un aplomb audacieux, jugeant qu’il avait aussi sa place dans le premier rang, il s’assoit.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus se retrouve nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

Très vite, votre groupe s’écarte sous les châtaigniers et observe la scène de loin. Vous n’entendez pas la conversation mais tout d’un coup, Leo éclate en larmes et hésite avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras.

North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

Oui, les mentalités pouvaient changer.

 

Et pour ce faire, agir est essentiel.

Un soir où vous mangiez chez Hank, un violent bruit avait attiré votre attention avec le lieutenant : cela venait des voisins. Connor s’était alors levé, plus rigide que d’habitude et était sorti sans un mot. Vous vous êtes alors levée et vous êtes dirigés vers la fenêtre avec Hank.

« Les voisins ont un AX400 depuis quelques mois. Vous savez, le même modèle que Kara ?

— Oui, je vois. »

Sur le trottoir, vous apercevez l’androïde qui partage le même visage de poupée de porcelaine et elle s’attire tout de suite votre sympathie : les doigts d’une main sont tordus dans divers sens, imitant les pattes d’une araignée morte. La poubelle est renversée et une enfant se met à courir, la dépassant pour rentrer. Vous comprenez que la petite peste avait donné un coup de pied dans le tronc en métal, obligeant l’AX400 à ramasser les ordures, la ralentissant dans son travail déjà pénible.

Connor s’agenouille face à elle et l’aide. Vous êtes trop loin pour les entendre mais vous voyez les lèvres bouger et, détail étrange, le RK800 fixe sa semblable avec presque un soupçon de colère.

L’AX400 finit par se lever et vous restez bouche bée avec Hank quand elle se met à courir dans la rue, s’éloignant avec une rapidité surprenante.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit, putain ?! »

Mais le lieutenant n’a pas sa réponse avant le retour de Connor qui lui explique lui avoir donné l’adresse où Markus et les autres déviants s’étaient réfugiées. L’androïde qui ressemblait à Kara était maltraitée et Connor, conscient des changements dans la société, avait décidé de l’aider.

Fière de lui, vous avez enroulé vos bras autour du cou de Connor, malgré les protestations de Hank.

« Ok, t'as bien fait, mais t'imagines si les voisins t'avaient vu ? »

Son collègue hausse alors les épaules : être menacé par une famille qu’il ne porte pas dans son cœur ne l’inquiète pas plus que ça.

 

En tant que RK800, Connor avait un corps contraignant. Vous aviez donc pris contact avec l’association Cœurs Mécaniques et, sans fard, vous avez avoué la relation que vous partagez avec l’androïde, attirant un engouement franc parmi les adhérents qui ont des contacts avec des techniciens et des informaticiens, acceptant vos longues économies depuis plusieurs mois.

Connor était curieuse et avait franchi un pas : plusieurs heures dans un atelier avaient étendu ses capteurs physiques, des connexions avaient été ajoutées, même élaborées. Il redécouvrait le monde. Les techniciens, humains, avaient transmis les mêmes signes d’expression à l’androïde tout en gardant intacte sa nature. Pour l’instant, brouiller les limites entre les deux espèces est trop délicat et vous n’avez jamais voulu que Connor devienne humain, pas plus qu’il veut que vous deveniez une androïde.

Et vous vous souvenez parfaitement de la première fois où Connor avait pleuré.

Vous étiez installée sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur ses cuisses, concentrée sur le journal télévisé quand un des titres prétendait présenter le dernier prototype d’un androïde conçu pour la police. À l’écran, lors d’une conférence dans un des bureaux de CyberLife était présenté le RK900. Sérieux, peut-être même austère derrière le directeur chargé de la série des RK, un des créateurs de Connor, pensez-vous, qui est fier de vanter les plus grands mérites de cet androïde. Plus rapide que le RK800, plus fort, plus solide, plus performant. En un mot : bien meilleur.

« Tu avais raison, [V/P], » curieusement, depuis “l’opération”, Connor ne vous tutoyait plus et délaissait le titre de docteur, « les humains et les androïdes ont ce point commun : ils redoutent les générations suivantes. »

Et des larmes avaient commencé à couler, traduisant la déception, la frustration. Vous repliez vos jambes pour vous blottir contre lui, l’invitant à poser sa tête sur votre épaule. En observant le visage à l’écran, ces iris froides et l’air stoïque, vous lâchez un :

« Il est moche. »

Interloqué, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, Connor vous avait demandé :

« Mais nous avons le même visage.

— Il est moche quand même. Toi, tu as un visage plus expressif. Et je préfère tes yeux marron, alors maintenant, sèche-les. »

C’était aussi la première fois que vous l’avez entendu rire avec un semblant de respiration.

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _Les émotions : phénomènes sociaux sans programmation ?_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	70. Chapitre 70

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Markus vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter pour envoyer l’article à Markus qui est actuellement chez vous. Il vous répond que l’article est encourageant même si timide concernant la situation des machines et vous ne pouvez qu’approuver.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Tu termines ta journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que tu as quitté l’appartement. »

Vous avez prévu d’aller rendre visite à Carl le soir-même et vous aimeriez bien annuler, juste pour passer la soirée avec Markus, mais vous aurez une multitude d’autres soirées.

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Encourageante, vous posez votre main sur l’épaule de Markus, essayant de réveiller un peu d’optimisme. Durant tout le trajet du taxi, vous avez discuté de l’article : l’androïde est un peu déçu par le côté frileux du compte-rendu, notamment à cause de l’absence de mention de Connor. Vous lui rappelez que la journaliste s’adresse à un public humain et qu’elle adapte malheureusement sa plume à son lectorat.

Le véhicule se gare enfin sur le trottoir devant la demeure de Carl. Si les hirondelles n’avaient pas disparu, elles peupleraient les arbres au-dessus de vous.

C’est la troisième fois que vous longez ce chemin de terre entretenu, et comme d’habitude, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre automatiquement à l’approche de Markus, accueilli par l’assistant vocal. Mais contrairement à votre première visite où vous vous teniez en arrière, votre main est contre celle de l’androïde et vous avancez en même temps que lui dans cette entrée qui lui est si familière.

La soirée des Lowson remonte à un bon mois, pourtant, vous ne vous souvenez pas que le peintre avait l’air si fatigué. Même épuisé. Un large sourire éclaire toujours son visage à la vue de son fils mécanique et ses doigts, encore fins malgré l’âge, ignorés de l’arthrite, se tendent pour vous serrer la main. C’est alors qu’il remarque l’étroite proximité entre Markus et vous et il est incapable de cacher sa surprise, sans toutefois émettre la moindre hypothèse, même une fois installés dans le salon.

Bien que célèbre, le simple civil attend que vous lui résumiez l’affaire qui encore abordée timidement dans les médias, d’autant que le trafic de drogue vole la vedette aux androïdes détruits et déjà oubliés. Bruno termine de disposer les verres pour verser les boissons, Carl et vous le remerciez en chœur.

« Alors, expliquez-moi la conclusion de ce mystère. »

Carl surveille bien sûr les gestes sans mentionner ses doutes : la façon que vous avez de vous asseoir, la cuisse contre celle de l’androïde, ne lui échappe pas, tout comme l’air attendri de Markus quand il vous regarde parler. Le RK200 avait toujours été doux, mais le peintre, sensible aux émotions, trouve Markus plus sûr qu’autrefois : calme mais fort, paisible mais résolu, peut-être même amoureux mais heureux. Ce constat rend Carl nostalgique, en plus d’exaucer des vœux qu’il pensait improbables pour l’androïde : une fois qu’il serait parti, un autre être humain serait présent pour soutenir Markus.

Quand vous achevez le résumé, Carl murmure, un peu honteux :

« J’avoue que j’étais un… grand consommateur de Red Ice autrefois. » Vous hochez la tête, connaissant ce vice relaté par des articles à l’époque. « C’est un crime, mais tous les crimes ne seront donc pas punis…

— Nous ne pouvons pas trop en demander, » songe Markus, « comme le disait [V/P], ce sera toujours un début.

— Les grands combats se mènent petit à petit.

— Absolument, Carl. Comme une partie d’échec. »

Cette référence à leur quotidien révolu fait rire le vieil homme, lui rappelant les nombreuses parties jouées avec son fils adoptif.

Markus enchaîne alors :

« Carl, j’ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose.

— Je t’écoute.

— Est-ce que Kamski a le projet de me récupérer une fois que je ne pourrais plus vous êtes utile ? »

Le peintre hausse un sourcil :

« Si c’était dans son intention, il t’aurait déjà récupéré. Mais Elijah n’a jamais eu l’intention de te reprendre, comme il n’a jamais eu l’intention de te recycler ou quoique ce soit. »

Bien sûr, vous n’expliquez pas à Carl la raison de ces questions. Il avait compris et accepté votre relation sans la moindre méfiance, ni la moindre moquerie, toutefois, les détails de votre vie privée ne regardaient que vous. Si vous ne pouvez vous arrêter sur aucune réponse, le témoignage de Carl vient entretenir vos doutes : vous êtes persuadée qu’Elijah Kamski, s’il n’avait pas forcément prévu que Markus devienne un déviant, avait travaillé l’androïde en le dotant de fonctions inutiles à un RK200 docile et effacé.

Vous échangez un regard avec la création de l’ancien directeur de CyberLife : oui, l’idée est probable.

 

Au moment de partir, alors que vous serrez la main du peintre, vous sentez ses doigts se presser autour des vôtres, puis il tapote votre poignet, cherchant à vous communiquer une gratitude muette. Vous êtes émue de voir ce vieil homme si fatigué et pourtant si expressif.

Pour respecter leur intimité, vous vous écartez quand Markus s’agenouille et accueille son père dans ses bras.

« Garde-la, Markus, » entend l’androïde, confirmant que Carl avait deviné la nature de votre relation. « Veille sur elle comme elle a l’air de veiller sur toi.

— Bien sûr, Carl. »

En descendant les marches de l’entrée, votre téléphone se met à vibrer, vous signalant que vous venez de recevoir un message. Un message très court qui, pourtant, vous soulage et étire un large sourire sur vos lèvres. Markus, curieux, vous demande quelle nouvelle vous venez de recevoir.

« Carol Meyer. » L’androïde se souvient de votre patiente. « Elle vient de me dire qu’elle avait réussi à manger ce matin et ce soir.

— Félicite-la aussi de ma part. »

 

Alors que le taxi a démarré depuis plusieurs minutes, Carl Manfred est toujours à la fenêtre, regardant ce point vague, partagé entre la joie et la tristesse, le cœur bercé par une enveloppe douce-amère.

« Bruno, envoyez un message à mon notaire.

— Dois-je lui demander un rendez-vous ?

— Oui, de préférence le plus tôt possible. »

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Markus l’apprend grâce à Bruno : l’androïde domestique n’avait aucune obligation de le faire, peut-être que Carl lui avait donné l’ordre avant de s’endormir pour toujours ou peut-être que la machine avait ressenti le lien affectif entre son semblable et son propriétaire.

À ce moment-là, Markus dessinait dans un des fauteuils près de la véranda. Le bloc de papier n’était pas tombé, il ne s’était pas effondré. L’androïde s’est simplement levé pour poser le matériel avant de partager la nouvelle avec vous. Même si vous ne connaissiez pas Carl depuis longtemps, vous vous mettez à pleurer, n’osant pas mesurant la peine que doit ressentir son fils adoptif qui, lui, ne pleure pas. Il reprend place dans le fauteuil, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et entre dans un long état de veille.

Les androïdes ont cette chance de pouvoir s’endormir, si le verbe peut convenir, pour fuir le monde extérieur. Quand l’homme redevient primate dans ses songes, l’androïde redevient une machine authentique, calculant, enregistrant, se perdant dans des codes et des redressements de programmes. Mais la LED de Markus est rouge au point qu’elle en deviendrait violette.

Tout d’abord inquiète, redoutant l’effet du deuil sur une intelligence artificielle, vous décidez finalement de quitter le salon pour laisser Markus avec sa peine. Il y a des moments où même l’affection la plus sincère est fade, surtout face à la mort. D’autant que cet état de fuite, ce sommeil artificiel, dure plusieurs heures.

Quand Markus accepte de se réveiller, malgré les difficultés, il sait qu’il est plus de midi. Son état de veille a presque fait un tour d’horloge. Il sent sur ses bras une couverture qu’il ne se souvient pas d’avoir emporté, avant de comprendre que c’est vous qui l’avez déposée. Elle est inutile puisqu’un androïde ne peut pas prendre froid, pourtant, elle le garde au chaud, protectrice, dans une étreinte de coton. Au lieu d’ouvrir les yeux sur un monde indifférent et glacial, c’est bien cette couverture qui accueille en premier Markus.

 

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Au bras de Markus, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, l’androïde reste impassible malgré la souffrance que vous suspectez dans ses systèmes. Les larmes n’ont laissé aucune rougeur dans ses yeux, pas plus qu’elles n’avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues : un androïde exprime sa souffrance autrement.

Derrière vous, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et leur visage sont marqués par le chagrin. North, Luther, Simon, Kara, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Hank est également présent, portant un costume sombre, un noir profond qui fait écho à la tenue de Connor qui l’accompagne, les mains jointes, la tête baissée avec humilité. Leur présence vous touche : vous n’êtes pas la seule humaine à soutenir ce mouvement de chagrin et Connor s’est joint de son propre chef, voulant aussi rendre hommage au célèbre Carl Manfred.

Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes : l’humaine habillée de noir, sans LED, au bras de l’androïde en tête de file. Les deux mariés macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes tous les deux égaux et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux.

Dans les premiers rangs, vous reconnaissez Leo Manfred d’après les descriptions de Markus. Redoutant un scandale, vous n’insistez pas et vous préférez regarder droit devant vous, vers la dépouille du vieux Carl.

Au-dessus du cercueil ouvert, Markus reste sans voix. Sa main vient serrer la vôtre qui repose au creux de son coude, s’appuyant sur une présence qui lui est vitale.

« Il a l’air si paisible. »

Son murmure frôle ceux des autres et ces ailes de sons bruissent dans l’immense maison de Dieu. La pierre froide répercute ces souffles pour les rendre éternels.

« Je pense qu’il est parti heureux.

— Mais il est parti.

— Ce sera dur, Markus, mais tu pourras être heureux à nouveau. Jamais tout à fait comme avant, mais avec le temps et notre soutien, » vous désignez d’un mouvement de tête les autres androïdes qui se sont installés, « tu y arriveras. »

Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser des expressions religieuses et rassurantes : si un paradis existe pour les androïdes, est-ce le même que celui des humains ? Est-ce que Carl vivra encore dans le cœur, la pompe à thirium, de Markus ? Vous vous sentez maladroite et pourtant, il semble apaisé par vos paroles. Alors vous vous écartez pour le laisser seul avec Carl : vous l’avez accompagné jusque-là, mais désormais, il s’agissait des dernières retrouvailles entre le fils et le père.

L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, mais ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Markus s’assoit à côté de vous. Maître de lui-même, sa force est si surprenante qu’elle atteint votre cœur.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus et vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

« Bonjour, Leo. »

L’homme baisse les yeux et hoche la tête en signe de salut. Ce silence laisse l’opportunité à l’androïde d’enchaîner :

« Malgré tout ce que vous pensez, Carl vous aimait.

— Comment tu peux savoir ce que je pense ?

— La plupart de vos visites se terminaient mal et Carl était souvent en colère contre vous, mais il m’a souvent dit aussi qu’il vous aimait. »

Renfrogné, le fils hausse des épaules, prêt à se débarrasser de ces intentions. Markus lui attrape le bras, rapide mais sans violence, et lui demande de l’écouter. Vous remarquez alors la LED qui devient jaune, vous demandant si l’androïde commence à se sentir mieux ou s’il exécute une tâche.

« Tu sais, Markus, » la bouche parle mais c’est la voix du défunt qui s’en échappe et Leo ne peut qu’écouter, « les relations entre les humains sont très étranges. On dirait que je déteste Leo car je le sermonne souvent, mais je m’inquiète juste pour lui. La vie n’a pas été tendre avec lui et je n’ai pas assumé mon rôle de père au début. S j’avais été présent, peut-être que les choses se seraient passés autrement. » Vous hésitez à reculer quand vous remarquez que le fils se met à pleurer en entendant ce morceau de passé qu’il ignorait. « Tout comme toi, Leo est mon fils et je l’aime. J’espère avoir un jour le courage de lui dire combien je l’aime. »

La voix devient tenue et la LED redevient rouge, toujours blessée par le deuil.

« C’était le 23 novembre 2037. Tous les souvenirs sont enregistrés.

— Il y a presque un an.

— Oui. »

Avec sa mémoire d’homme, Leo essaie de se souvenir ce qui s’était passé. Ça lui revenait : vers mi-novembre, il avait dormi une nuit chez son père et Carl lui avait proposé de rester une autre nuit pour passer du temps ensemble, mais Leo avait refusé et était même parti sans un mot.

Leo hésite un instant et puis fait un geste inimaginable : il prend Markus dans ses bras et le remercie d’avoir partagé ce que son père n’avait jamais réussi à lui dire. Laissant les deux frères, vous vous écartez pour rejoindre les autres déviants. North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

Les bras de Markus serrent aussi Leo. Il est touché par cette facette qu’il ne connaissait pas et trouve en l’humain une peine rare et similaire à la sienne.

 

La plupart des personnes sont parties, les journalistes notamment qui avaient d’autres occupations, comme la rédaction des articles. Les proches se recueillent encore sur le parvis de la cathédrale et les androïdes sont encore présents pour leur ami.

« Madame [V/N] ? »

Un homme portant un costume sombre se tient derrière vous. Ses vêtements sont austères mais ils ne sont pas pour l’occasion, ils reflètent juste une profession très stricte. Un androïde l’accompagne mais l’être humain est si rigide qu’on ne saurait dire qui est la machine dans le duo.

« Oui ?

— Je m’appelle David Balt et j’étais le notaire de feu Carl Manfred. Je m’occupais notamment de son testament. Je dois discuter avec vous et l’androïde Markus. »

Vous êtes un peu perdue et un regard vers Markus vous confirme qu’il ignore aussi ce que cette rencontre peut annoncer. Vous vous éloignez donc tous les quatre pour parler en privé.

Le notaire vous propose immédiatement un rendez-vous mais vous insistez : vous voulez savoir la raison de cette entrevue alors que six mois auparavant, vous n’aviez jamais eu aucun contact avec Carl Manfred.

« Vous apparaissez dans le testament de monsieur Manfred avec des conditions curieuses, j’ai d’ailleurs tenté de le raisonner mais c’était un point qui semblait lui tenir à cœur. »

À ces mots, votre cœur se met à cogner jusque dans votre gorge : les histoires de biens riment souvent avec une foule de soucis et vous songez à Leo Manfred, redoutant une confrontation avec le fils du peintre malgré l’événement précédent.

« Continuez ?

— Le peintre Carl Manfred vous lègue sa seconde demeure située également à Detroit, la première revenant à son fils, en plus d’une somme d’environ quatre millions de dollars, mais à une seule condition.

— Qui est ? »

David Balt regarde Markus puis revient à vous, avec un air désolé :

« À la condition que vous léguiez ces biens à son ancien androïde, Markus, un RK200. Le numéro de série figure sur le testament en cas de besoin. »

Vous poussez un cri formidable, comme si la surprise elle-même vous avait frappée au beau milieu du dos et vous jetez vos bras autour du cou de Markus. L’androïde réagit à peine, aussi surpris que vous et le notaire qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction. Vous devinez alors sans peine les intentions de Carl : il avait placé une confiance fragile en vous tout en assurant l’avenir de son fils mécanique. À vous de piéger les lois ou de jouer avec elle pour accomplir son vœu.

Les androïdes ne peuvent pas posséder de compte en banque mais une idée commence à naître, ou plutôt un secret seulement partagé avec le nouvel héritier.

« Tu penses que ça peut fonctionner ?

— Il faut essayer. Tu vas prévenir les autres ? » Vous désignez les autres androïdes qui ont remarqué votre éclat de joie sans pouvoir l’expliquer.

« Pas tout de suite, je veux voir si ton plan peut fonctionner. »

 

Il y a une vue prétentieuse sur Detroit depuis le bureau de la banquière, et vous vous souvenez, non sans ironie, la réputation de la ville il y a une trentaine d’années. Dans un silence pesant et même gêné, la femme inspecte le document entre ses mains : le testament est bien officiel et tous les papiers sont réunis, mais c’est un cas auquel ses quatre années d’expérience ne l’avaient pas préparée : un androïde qui héritait d’une importante somme et d’une demeure. Elle vous regarde, Markus et vous, à tour de rôle, encore surprise.

« Allez me chercher votre responsable, s’il vous plaît. »

Votre requête est douce, presque compatissante avec la jeune femme qui se lève avec la ferme intention de voir avec sa supérieure l’issue de ce problème

Dix minutes plus tard, vous rencontrez une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années et vous êtes la première à lui serrer la main, confiante et maitrisant la situation.

« Bonjour madame, je suis le docteur [V/N] et voici Markus. » Vous lui faîtes un résumé de l’événement : avec le souhait de l’ancien propriétaire de l’androïde, un compte en banque est nécessaire à Markus pour contenir la somme importante. Bien sûr, vous vous portez garante, acceptant de laisser quelques informations pour la base informatique, mais le compte appartiendrait bien au RK200 et vous n’auriez aucun droit dessus.

La responsable voit surtout l’étrange paradoxe d’un bien possédé par un autre bien et elle reste perplexe :

« Madame, c’est tout à fait impossible : aucune loi ne permet aux androïdes d’ouvrir des comptes en banque. Je crains que la requête du regretté Manfred ne peut aboutir, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions à votre égard, monsieur. » Elle s’adresse à Markus sans condescendance, peut-être influencée par les articles récents dans les médias qui posent de plus en plus de questions sur les conditions des machines humanoïdes. L’affaire du trafic de Red Ice s’est étoffée et s’est ajouté le compte-rendu spectaculaire de l’enterrement de Carl Manfred. La responsable pense d’ailleurs reconnaître Markus sur les vidéos et photos et se souvient combien elle avait été touchée. Cette prédisposition vous fait de la peine car vous êtes bien décidée à ne faire aucun cadeau à cette femme et l’établissement dans lequel elle travaille. Sans vous défaire de votre sourire, vous lancez :

« Il se trouve que je travaille au commissariat de Detroit. Je sais que la Goldman Sachs Bank a dû étouffer certains détails concernant une affaire de drogues, dernièrement, s’arrangeant avec la presse pour n’avoir aucune publicité. Mais je ne suis pas la presse, madame. »

La responsable devient alors livide. Markus savait très bien que vous n’avez pas choisi la Goldman Sachs Bank au hasard : bien sûr que le dernier vœu de son père adoptif n’aurait jamais pu se réaliser, mais quand de l’argent et l’image des plus grands étaient en jeu, les plus démunis pouvaient forcer le sort.

« J’imagine que la base informatique a besoin d’informations comme une date de naissance. C’est l’ennui avec les androïdes : ils possèdent l’esprit d’une cinquantaine d’adulte mais en termes de longévité, tous sont pour l’instant mineurs. Je vous donnerais ma date de naissance s’il le faut. »

Votre interlocutrice se sent acculée et sait déjà ce que ses responsables diront : la banque avait tellement bataillé avec les médias pour que le nom des dealers n’apparaissent jamais, ils ne vous laisseraient pas détruire tous ces arrangements.

« Bien. Élodie, vous pouvez ouvrir le compte pour monsieur. »

La banquière s’exécute, finalement fière d’être la première employée à entrer la fiche d’un client mécanique. Elle regarde alors Markus et remarque enfin que ses yeux sont de couleurs différentes, un regard qui semble vivant. Avec une certaine timidité, elle demande :

« Que dois-je mettre pour le nom ?

— Markus Manfred, s’il vous plaît. »

Et les doigts pianotent sur le clavier tactile.

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _La déviance des androïdes ou la naissance d’une psychologie pour les intelligences artificielles_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


	71. Chapitre 71

Vous tapotez sur le logo du Wi-Fi sur votre ordinateur en soupirant. L’humanité avait préféré façonner des machines à leur image avant de régler les aléas de connexion et du réseau. C’est votre pause et vous ne pouvez même pas en profiter pour lancer la vidéo qui met trop de temps à charger. Vous parvenez quand même à féliciter Hank avec la messagerie instantanée, moins instantanée que d’habitude, et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse du lieutenant pourrait se résumer à un grognement modeste :

« On a l’impression que j’ai gagné la guerre dans ce foutu article. »

Un second message apparaît ensuite :

« Je pensais qu’ils parleraient de Connor, c’est le premier androïde à participer activement à une enquête, mais non. »

Vous approuvez, d’autant que la journaliste met l’accent sur les changements à venir pour les conditions des machines. Mais le RK800 n’apparaît même pas entre les lignes. Bien sûr, votre nom restera secret également tout comme l’ampleur de votre rôle : elle pourrait porter préjudice à l’enquête et être utilisée au tribunal pour défendre les fabricants. De toute manière, cela vous importe peu puisque cette aventure a contribué à vos premières recherches sur la psychologie des intelligences artificielles.

Seule, vous ne pourrez pas poser des théories complètes et vous avez déjà contacté des ingénieurs, même d’anciens employés de CyberLife à travers des membres de l’association Cœurs Mécaniques. Et bien sûr, votre relation avec Markus vous permet de mieux comprendre ce sujet, en plus de consolider vos liens avec l’espoir.

Les mentalités changeront petit à petit, c’est en tout cas ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous vous mettez à pianoter pour envoyer l’article à Markus qui est actuellement chez vous. Il vous répond que l’article est encourageant même si timide concernant la situation des machines et vous ne pouvez qu’approuver.

« J’ai hâte que la journée soit finie.

— Tu termines ta journée dans cinq heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes.

— Alors lance le compte à rebours avant notre prochain câlin.

— J’ai mis un compte à rebours depuis ce matin, dès que tu as quitté l’appartement. »

Vous avez prévu d’aller rendre visite à Carl le soir-même et vous aimeriez bien annuler, juste pour passer la soirée avec Markus, mais vous aurez une multitude d’autres soirées.

 

À quatorze heures, votre premier rendez-vous vous surprend : vous ouvrez la porte et tombez sur Gavin Reed. Vous vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu’il veut avant de retrouver votre professionnalisme, vous écartant pour qu’il puisse passer. Le détective semble plus pressé de quitter le couloir que d’entrer dans votre bureau.

Avec une mine renfrognée, il prend place sur le siège que vous lui désignez et vous vous installez face à lui. Curieusement, cette première séance, peut-être la dernière, peut-être la première d’une longue série, vous rappelle celle avec Hank : il est taciturne, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs sujets lui prennent en tête mais il ignore par quoi il doit commencer.

« De quoi vous avez besoin en premier ? Mon enfance ? Ma vie sentimentale ?

— Je n’ai besoin de rien, c’est à vous de me dire de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez, surtout au début, je peux vous poser des questions ? »

L’initiative semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête, alors vous commencez à discuter de son passé par l’intermédiaire de vos questions, essayant surtout de gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps.

 

Encourageante, vous posez votre main sur l’épaule de Markus, essayant de réveiller un peu d’optimisme. Durant tout le trajet du taxi, vous avez discuté de l’article : l’androïde est un peu déçu par le côté frileux du compte-rendu, notamment à cause de l’absence de mention de Connor. Vous lui rappelez que la journaliste s’adresse à un public humain et qu’elle adapte malheureusement sa plume à son lectorat.

Le véhicule se gare enfin sur le trottoir devant la demeure de Carl. Si les hirondelles n’avaient pas disparu, elles peupleraient les arbres au-dessus de vous.

C’est la troisième fois que vous longez ce chemin de terre entretenu, et comme d’habitude, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre automatiquement à l’approche de Markus, accueilli par l’assistant vocal. Mais contrairement à votre première visite où vous vous teniez en arrière, votre main est contre celle de l’androïde et vous avancez en même temps que lui dans cette entrée qui lui est si familière.

La soirée des Lowson remonte à un bon mois, pourtant, vous ne vous souvenez pas que le peintre avait l’air si fatigué. Même épuisé. Un large sourire éclaire toujours son visage à la vue de son fils mécanique et ses doigts, encore fins malgré l’âge, ignorés de l’arthrite, se tendent pour vous serrer la main. C’est alors qu’il remarque l’étroite proximité entre Markus et vous et il est incapable de cacher sa surprise, sans toutefois émettre la moindre hypothèse, même une fois installés dans le salon.

Bien que célèbre, le simple civil attend que vous lui résumiez l’affaire qui encore abordée timidement dans les médias, d’autant que le trafic de drogue vole la vedette aux androïdes détruits et déjà oubliés. Bruno termine de disposer les verres pour verser les boissons, Carl et vous le remerciez en chœur.

« Alors, expliquez-moi la conclusion de ce mystère. »

Carl surveille bien sûr les gestes sans mentionner ses doutes : la façon que vous avez de vous asseoir, la cuisse contre celle de l’androïde, ne lui échappe pas, tout comme l’air attendri de Markus quand il vous regarde parler. Le RK200 avait toujours été doux, mais le peintre, sensible aux émotions, trouve Markus plus sûr qu’autrefois : calme mais fort, paisible mais résolu, peut-être même amoureux mais heureux. Ce constat rend Carl nostalgique, en plus d’exaucer des vœux qu’il pensait improbables pour l’androïde : une fois qu’il serait parti, un autre être humain serait présent pour soutenir Markus.

Quand vous achevez le résumé, Carl murmure, un peu honteux :

« J’avoue que j’étais un… grand consommateur de Red Ice autrefois. » Vous hochez la tête, connaissant ce vice relaté par des articles à l’époque. « C’est un crime, mais tous les crimes ne seront donc pas punis…

— Nous ne pouvons pas trop en demander, » songe Markus, « comme le disait [V/P], ce sera toujours un début.

— Les grands combats se mènent petit à petit.

— Absolument, Carl. Comme une partie d’échec. »

Cette référence à leur quotidien révolu fait rire le vieil homme, lui rappelant les nombreuses parties jouées avec son fils adoptif.

 

Au moment de partir, alors que vous serrez la main du peintre, vous sentez ses doigts se presser autour des vôtres, puis il tapote votre poignet, cherchant à vous communiquer une gratitude muette. Vous êtes émue de voir ce vieil homme si fatigué et pourtant si expressif.

Pour respecter leur intimité, vous vous écartez quand Markus s’agenouille et accueille son père dans ses bras.

« Garde-la, Markus, » entend l’androïde, confirmant que Carl avait deviné la nature de votre relation. « Veille sur elle comme elle a l’air de veiller sur toi.

— Bien sûr, Carl. »

En descendant les marches de l’entrée, votre téléphone se met à vibrer, vous signalant que vous venez de recevoir un message. Un message très court qui, pourtant, vous soulage et étire un large sourire sur vos lèvres. Markus, curieux, vous demande quelle nouvelle vous venez de recevoir.

« Carol Meyer. » L’androïde se souvient de votre patiente. « Elle vient de me dire qu’elle avait réussi à manger ce matin et ce soir.

— Félicite-la aussi de ma part. »

 

Alors que le taxi a démarré depuis plusieurs minutes, Carl Manfred est toujours à la fenêtre, regardant ce point vague, partagé entre la joie et la tristesse, le cœur bercé par une enveloppe douce-amère.

« Bruno, envoyez un message à mon notaire.

— Dois-je lui demander un rendez-vous ?

— Oui, de préférence le plus tôt possible. »

 

Carl Manfred est décédé le dernier samedi du mois d’octobre, rendant son dernier souffle parmi les feuilles d’automne qui s’asséchaient. Markus l’apprend grâce à Bruno : l’androïde domestique n’avait aucune obligation de le faire, peut-être que Carl lui avait donné l’ordre avant de s’endormir pour toujours ou peut-être que la machine avait ressenti le lien affectif entre son semblable et son propriétaire.

À ce moment-là, Markus dessinait dans un des fauteuils près de la véranda. Le bloc de papier n’était pas tombé, il ne s’était pas effondré. L’androïde s’est simplement levé pour poser le matériel avant de partager la nouvelle avec vous. Même si vous ne connaissiez pas Carl depuis longtemps, vous vous mettez à pleurer, n’osant pas mesurant la peine que doit ressentir son fils adoptif qui, lui, ne pleure pas. Il reprend place dans le fauteuil, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et entre dans un long état de veille.

Les androïdes ont cette chance de pouvoir s’endormir, si le verbe peut convenir, pour fuir le monde extérieur. Quand l’homme redevient primate dans ses songes, l’androïde redevient une machine authentique, calculant, enregistrant, se perdant dans des codes et des redressements de programmes. Mais la LED de Markus est rouge au point qu’elle en deviendrait violette.

Tout d’abord inquiète, redoutant l’effet du deuil sur une intelligence artificielle, vous décidez finalement de quitter le salon pour laisser Markus avec sa peine. Il y a des moments où même l’affection la plus sincère est fade, surtout face à la mort. D’autant que cet état de fuite, ce sommeil artificiel, dure plusieurs heures.

Quand Markus accepte de se réveiller, malgré les difficultés, il sait qu’il est plus de midi. Son état de veille a presque fait un tour d’horloge. Il sent sur ses bras une couverture qu’il ne se souvient pas d’avoir emporté, avant de comprendre que c’est vous qui l’avez déposée. Elle est inutile puisqu’un androïde ne peut pas prendre froid, pourtant, elle le garde au chaud, protectrice, dans une étreinte de coton. Au lieu d’ouvrir les yeux sur un monde indifférent et glacial, c’est bien cette couverture qui accueille en premier Markus.

 

Le jour de l’enterrement, une semaine plus tard, a réuni des artistes de tous les horizons, des admirateurs chanceux, des amis, de la famille et des journalistes. Non, pas seulement : il y a aussi des androïdes, une vingtaine d’androïdes habillés en noir, respectant les coutumes ancestrales de leurs créateurs.

Vieilles de plusieurs décennies, les dalles sont rangées sous vos pas, traçant un chemin en damier. Le noir pour le deuil, le blanc pour l’espoir. Au bras de Markus, vous suivez la ligne entre les bancs en amarante vers le sanctuaire, vos bras composant une étreinte si serrée qu’on ignore qui soutient qui. Sous la lumière filtrée par les vitraux, l’androïde reste impassible malgré la souffrance que vous suspectez dans ses systèmes. Les larmes n’ont laissé aucune rougeur dans ses yeux, pas plus qu’elles n’avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues : un androïde exprime sa souffrance autrement.

Derrière vous, d’autres androïdes suivent, surprenant l’assistance : leur LED sont rouges et leur visage sont marqués par le chagrin. North, Luther, Simon, Kara, Josh et d’autres, dont Bruno, le dernier AP700 qui s’était occupé du peintre, vêtu lui aussi de noir.

Certains humains se lèvent, choqués par ce qu’ils prennent pour une mise-en-scène. Les fleurs que les robots tiennent entre leurs mains apaisent les doutes, tout en soulevant une question essentielle : est-ce que cette marque d’attention vient bien des robots eux-mêmes ? Les journalistes photographient ce cortège curieux.

Hank est également présent, portant un costume sombre, un noir profond qui fait écho à la tenue de Connor qui l’accompagne, les mains jointes, la tête baissée avec humilité. Leur présence vous touche : vous n’êtes pas la seule humaine à soutenir ce mouvement de chagrin et Connor s’est joint de son propre chef, voulant aussi rendre hommage au célèbre Carl Manfred.

Imperturbables, vous passez sous les regards et les bruits des appareils photo, vous concentrant sur votre deuil. Vous attirez l’attention des journalistes : l’humaine habillée de noir, sans LED, au bras de l’androïde en tête de file. Les deux mariés macabres, portant uniquement la nuit sur leurs vêtements et insensibles aux questions muettes. L’androïde n’est pas un domestique et la femme n’est pas une maîtresse : vous êtes tous les deux égaux et cette harmonie vient intriguer les curieux.

Dans les premiers rangs, vous reconnaissez Leo Manfred d’après les descriptions de Markus. Redoutant un scandale, vous n’insistez pas et vous préférez regarder droit devant vous, vers la dépouille du vieux Carl.

Au-dessus du cercueil ouvert, Markus reste sans voix. Sa main vient serrer la vôtre qui repose au creux de son coude, s’appuyant sur une présence qui lui est vitale.

« Il a l’air si paisible. »

Son murmure frôle ceux des autres et ces ailes de sons bruissent dans l’immense maison de Dieu. La pierre froide répercute ces souffles pour les rendre éternels.

« Je pense qu’il est parti heureux.

— Mais il est parti.

— Ce sera dur, Markus, mais tu pourras être heureux à nouveau. Jamais tout à fait comme avant, mais avec le temps et notre soutien, » vous désignez d’un mouvement de tête les autres androïdes qui se sont installés, « tu y arriveras. »

Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser des expressions religieuses et rassurantes : si un paradis existe pour les androïdes, est-ce le même que celui des humains ? Est-ce que Carl vivra encore dans le cœur, la pompe à thirium, de Markus ? Vous vous sentez maladroite et pourtant, il semble apaisé par vos paroles. Alors vous vous écartez pour le laisser seul avec Carl : vous l’avez accompagné jusque-là, mais désormais, il s’agissait des dernières retrouvailles entre le fils et le père.

L’assemblée est surprise, voire même émue par l’androïde qui se penche doucement vers le mort, pressant ses lèvres sur ce front parcheminé. Vous n’entendez pas les mots que prononce Markus, vous ne les devinez même pas, mais ils sont destinés à Carl et seul le peintre a le droit de les entendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Markus s’assoit à côté de vous. Maître de lui-même, sa force est si surprenante qu’elle atteint votre cœur.

La cérémonie commence alors.

 

L’automne a brûlé les feuilles des arbres malgré ses brises froides, les jetant au sol et dépouillant les branches. Tous les adieux ont été prononcés, pensés et les prières, muettes, s’égrènent pour soutenir le fantôme du peintre.

En descendant les marches de la cathédrale, Markus et vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec Leo. Le fils biologique regarde l’androïde avec un ensemble d’émotions : la colère, la curiosité, la rancœur, le chagrin et la honte cherchent à prendre le pas, sans y parvenir. Markus hésite un instant, puis s’approche de lui avec un courage intimidant.

« Bonjour, Leo. »

L’homme baisse les yeux et hoche la tête en signe de salut. Ce silence laisse l’opportunité à l’androïde d’enchaîner :

« Malgré tout ce que vous pensez, Carl vous aimait.

— Comment tu peux savoir ce que je pense ?

— La plupart de vos visites se terminaient mal et Carl était souvent en colère contre vous, mais il m’a souvent dit aussi qu’il vous aimait. »

Renfrogné, le fils hausse des épaules, prêt à se débarrasser de ces intentions. Markus lui attrape le bras, rapide mais sans violence, et lui demande de l’écouter. Vous remarquez alors la LED qui devient jaune, vous demandant si l’androïde commence à se sentir mieux ou s’il exécute une tâche.

« Tu sais, Markus, » la bouche parle mais c’est la voix du défunt qui s’en échappe et Leo ne peut qu’écouter, « les relations entre les humains sont très étranges. On dirait que je déteste Leo car je le sermonne souvent, mais je m’inquiète juste pour lui. La vie n’a pas été tendre avec lui et je n’ai pas assumé mon rôle de père au début. S j’avais été présent, peut-être que les choses se seraient passés autrement. » Vous hésitez à reculer quand vous remarquez que le fils se met à pleurer en entendant ce morceau de passé qu’il ignorait. « Tout comme toi, Leo est mon fils et je l’aime. J’espère avoir un jour le courage de lui dire combien je l’aime. »

La voix devient tenue et la LED redevient rouge, toujours blessée par le deuil.

« C’était le 23 novembre 2037. Tous les souvenirs sont enregistrés.

— Il y a presque un an.

— Oui. »

Avec sa mémoire d’homme, Leo essaie de se souvenir ce qui s’était passé. Ça lui revenait : vers mi-novembre, il avait dormi une nuit chez son père et Carl lui avait proposé de rester une autre nuit pour passer du temps ensemble, mais Leo avait refusé et était même parti sans un mot.

Leo hésite un instant et puis fait un geste inimaginable : il prend Markus dans ses bras et le remercie d’avoir partagé ce que son père n’avait jamais réussi à lui dire. Laissant les deux frères, vous vous écartez pour rejoindre les autres déviants. North, les bras croisés, garde un air sévère mais elle semble émue par cette étreinte.

« Il y a un an, il aurait tué Markus s’il avait pu. »

Vous ne pouvez pas la contredire : d’après ce que l’androïde vous avait raconté, les liens entre le fils et le père étaient tendues, mais entre le RK200 et Leo, c’était de la haine.

Les bras de Markus serrent aussi Leo. Il est touché par cette facette qu’il ne connaissait pas et trouve en l’humain une peine rare et similaire à la sienne.

 

La plupart des personnes sont parties, les journalistes notamment qui avaient d’autres occupations, comme la rédaction des articles. Les proches se recueillent encore sur le parvis de la cathédrale et les androïdes sont encore présents pour leur ami.

« Madame [V/N] ? »

Un homme portant un costume sombre se tient derrière vous. Ses vêtements sont austères mais ils ne sont pas pour l’occasion, ils reflètent juste une profession très stricte. Un androïde l’accompagne mais l’être humain est si rigide qu’on ne saurait dire qui est la machine dans le duo.

« Oui ?

— Je m’appelle David Balt et j’étais le notaire de feu Carl Manfred. Je m’occupais notamment de son testament. Je dois discuter avec vous et l’androïde Markus. »

Vous êtes un peu perdue et un regard vers Markus vous confirme qu’il ignore aussi ce que cette rencontre peut annoncer. Vous vous éloignez donc tous les quatre pour parler en privé.

Le notaire vous propose immédiatement un rendez-vous mais vous insistez : vous voulez savoir la raison de cette entrevue alors que six mois auparavant, vous n’aviez jamais eu aucun contact avec Carl Manfred.

« Vous apparaissez dans le testament de monsieur Manfred avec des conditions curieuses, j’ai d’ailleurs tenté de le raisonner mais c’était un point qui semblait lui tenir à cœur. »

À ces mots, votre cœur se met à cogner jusque dans votre gorge : les histoires de biens riment souvent avec une foule de soucis et vous songez à Leo Manfred, redoutant une confrontation avec le fils du peintre malgré l’événement précédent.

« Continuez ?

— Le peintre Carl Manfred vous lègue sa seconde demeure située également à Detroit, la première revenant à son fils, en plus d’une somme d’environ quatre millions de dollars, mais à une seule condition.

— Qui est ? »

David Balt regarde Markus puis revient à vous, avec un air désolé :

« À la condition que vous léguiez ces biens à son ancien androïde, Markus, un RK200. Le numéro de série figure sur le testament en cas de besoin. »

Vous poussez un cri formidable, comme si la surprise elle-même vous avait frappée au beau milieu du dos et vous jetez vos bras autour du cou de Markus. L’androïde réagit à peine, aussi surpris que vous et le notaire qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction. Vous devinez alors sans peine les intentions de Carl : il avait placé une confiance fragile en vous tout en assurant l’avenir de son fils mécanique. À vous de piéger les lois ou de jouer avec elle pour accomplir son vœu.

Les androïdes ne peuvent pas posséder de compte en banque mais une idée commence à naître, ou plutôt un secret seulement partagé avec le nouvel héritier.

« Tu penses que ça peut fonctionner ?

— Il faut essayer. Tu vas prévenir les autres ? » Vous désignez les autres androïdes qui ont remarqué votre éclat de joie sans pouvoir l’expliquer.

« Pas tout de suite, je veux voir si ton plan peut fonctionner. »

 

Il y a une vue prétentieuse sur Detroit depuis le bureau de la banquière, et vous vous souvenez, non sans ironie, la réputation de la ville il y a une trentaine d’années. Dans un silence pesant et même gêné, la femme inspecte le document entre ses mains : le testament est bien officiel et tous les papiers sont réunis, mais c’est un cas auquel ses quatre années d’expérience ne l’avaient pas préparée : un androïde qui héritait d’une importante somme et d’une demeure. Elle vous regarde, Markus et vous, à tour de rôle, encore surprise.

« Allez me chercher votre responsable, s’il vous plaît. »

Votre requête est douce, presque compatissante avec la jeune femme qui se lève avec la ferme intention de voir avec sa supérieure l’issue de ce problème

Dix minutes plus tard, vous rencontrez une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années et vous êtes la première à lui serrer la main, confiante et maitrisant la situation.

« Bonjour madame, je suis le docteur [V/N] et voici Markus. » Vous lui faîtes un résumé de l’événement : avec le souhait de l’ancien propriétaire de l’androïde, un compte en banque est nécessaire à Markus pour contenir la somme importante. Bien sûr, vous vous portez garante, acceptant de laisser quelques informations pour la base informatique, mais le compte appartiendrait bien au RK200 et vous n’auriez aucun droit dessus.

La responsable voit surtout l’étrange paradoxe d’un bien possédé par un autre bien et elle reste perplexe :

« Madame, c’est tout à fait impossible : aucune loi ne permet aux androïdes d’ouvrir des comptes en banque. Je crains que la requête du regretté Manfred ne peut aboutir, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions à votre égard, monsieur. » Elle s’adresse à Markus sans condescendance, peut-être influencée par les articles récents dans les médias qui posent de plus en plus de questions sur les conditions des machines humanoïdes. L’affaire du trafic de Red Ice s’est étoffée et s’est ajouté le compte-rendu spectaculaire de l’enterrement de Carl Manfred. La responsable pense d’ailleurs reconnaître Markus sur les vidéos et photos et se souvient combien elle avait été touchée. Cette prédisposition vous fait de la peine car vous êtes bien décidée à ne faire aucun cadeau à cette femme et l’établissement dans lequel elle travaille. Sans vous défaire de votre sourire, vous lancez :

« Il se trouve que je travaille au commissariat de Detroit. Je sais que la Goldman Sachs Bank a dû étouffer certains détails concernant une affaire de drogues, dernièrement, s’arrangeant avec la presse pour n’avoir aucune publicité. Mais je ne suis pas la presse, madame. »

La responsable devient alors livide. Markus savait très bien que vous n’avez pas choisi la Goldman Sachs Bank au hasard : bien sûr que le dernier vœu de son père adoptif n’aurait jamais pu se réaliser, mais quand de l’argent et l’image des plus grands étaient en jeu, les plus démunis pouvaient forcer le sort.

« J’imagine que la base informatique a besoin d’informations comme une date de naissance. C’est l’ennui avec les androïdes : ils possèdent l’esprit d’une cinquantaine d’adulte mais en termes de longévité, tous sont pour l’instant mineurs. Je vous donnerais ma date de naissance s’il le faut. »

Votre interlocutrice se sent acculée et sait déjà ce que ses responsables diront : la banque avait tellement bataillé avec les médias pour que le nom des dealers n’apparaissent jamais, ils ne vous laisseraient pas détruire tous ces arrangements.

« Bien. Élodie, vous pouvez ouvrir le compte pour monsieur. »

La banquière s’exécute, finalement fière d’être la première employée à entrer la fiche d’un client mécanique. Elle regarde alors Markus et remarque enfin que ses yeux sont de couleurs différentes, un regard qui semble vivant. Avec une certaine timidité, elle demande :

« Que dois-je mettre pour le nom ?

— Markus Manfred, s’il vous plaît. »

Et les doigts pianotent sur le clavier tactile.

 

« Chloe ? »

La RT600 se retourne vers son maître, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Elle avait laissé Elijah Kamski à la lecture concentrée d’un seul et même article qu’il jugeait très intéressant. Pour son sujet tout d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’il avait décelé entre les lignes des messages qui semblent indiquer une promiscuité entre l’auteure et un androïde, une idée qui intrigue et pique la curiosité du lecteur qui souhaite une confirmation.

« Oui, Elijah ?

— Trouve-moi l’adresse de cette psychologue, » l’inventeur pose la tablette où l’androïde peut lire le titre, _La déviance des androïdes ou la naissance d’une psychologie pour les intelligences artificielles_ , et juste en dessous, le nom et la date de publication qui est le 5 février 2039. « Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

— Tout de suite, Elijah. »

Et Chloe passe par une multitude de réseaux d’information avant de trouver votre adresse.

* * *

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré l’exercice très difficile, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et tous vos commentaires ont été un bonheur à lire en plus d’être une source de motivation certaine.
> 
> Donc un immense merci à Lalasparrow, Alysson Preite, Anime fan, Thrashymatsu, la Marquise_aux_Serpents, AyrenFramdreorig et son soutien, et Marion Galaman sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sans oublier tous les kudos bien sûr : cette fic s’est écrite au fur et à mesure grâce à vous et tous vos précieux encouragements.
> 
> Un immense merci également aux lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net qui sont Gueezmoo, merci aussi pour sa fidélité, Heaven-Sama, VendettaPrimus et Kelpigue.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic.
> 
> Sachez qu’une autre fic de Detroit est en cours, bien plus traditionnelle, une sorte de thriller avec une enquête plus glauque et plus élaborée avec Gavin Reed et le RK900. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs suivre mes avancements, mes doutes, mes questions, etc, sur mon Tumblr qui est samsevenwrites.
> 
> À très bientôt j'espère~


End file.
